CHUT! C'est un secret
by Cycy la vache de l'espace
Summary: Suite de "Je te protègerais..." A travers le temps et les mondes, 7 clés ont été désignées pour former 1 sceau... La TRC team sauvera -t-elle le futur et au prix de quel sacrifice? Cross over guests stars! fic en construction! chapitres 40 à 47 en ligne!
1. Chapitre 1: ça s'arrose!

_Suite et cross over de tout ce que mon cerveau a produit précédemment, et je l'espère, qui vous plaira autant…_

_Meuuh-rci de meuh lire !_

_Cycy la vache de l'espace_

**CHUT ! C'est un secret…**

_**Suite de la fanfiction « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme »**_

**Chapitre 1 : ça s'arrose !**

Le proviseur se pensait sans doute impressionnant derrière son bureau verni, et se croyait aussi très moralisateur :

« Ce que vous avez fait mérite une sanction exemplaire, jeune homme, et croyez moi vos parents sauront également en tirer des leçons…

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait…

- Silence ! Vous parlerez lorsqu'on vous accordera la parole ! Alors voyons ce dossier… Shaolan… Absentéisme régulier… Comme c'est surprenant ! … Caractère insaisissable… De mieux en mieux ! Et vos notes ?... »

Le proviseur changea soudain de couleur et ajusta ses lunettes :

« Hum, il doit y avoir une erreur… Rien en dessous de 19 ?!

- Ce sale gosse a du trafiquer son dossier.

- Je n'ai rien fait, répéta calmement Shaolan, vous pouvez vérifier auprès de mon professeur principal. »

Cette fois le proviseur ne lui reprocha pas d'avoir pris la parole sans permission. Il se demandait réellement s'il avait affaire à un délinquant juvénile ou à l'élite des bons élèves.

« Hum… Nous vérifierons.

- Et pour ce qu'il a fait à mon fils ?! demanda un grand type colérique qui se trouvait également dans le bureau, désignant un adolescent du même acabit qui se trouvait assis derrière eux, la main bandée avec des larmes de crocodile plein les yeux.

- Je rendrais ma décision, Mr Mashi, mais pour cela j'attends que votre épouse et les parents de ce jeune homme soient présents également. »

Le proviseur venait à peine de finir cette phrase que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand :

« Ah, c'est ici… », dit Kurogane en franchissant le seuil avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

« Excusez moi, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites dans mon bureau ?, s'offusqua le proviseur.

- Décidément tous les élèves de votre établissement ont une éducation lamentable ! s'exclama Mr Mashi.

- C'est vous qui avez interrompu mon cours en m'appelant à mon travail. Je viens chercher mon fils. Shaolan, viens, prend tes affaires, on s'en va…

- Vous moquez-vous de moi ?! s'écria le proviseur. Vous êtes à peine plus âgé que ce garçon ! Vous ne pouvez pas être son…

- Je suis son père, répéta Kurogane, l'âge n'a rien à voir là dedans. Je l'élève, je paie votre établissement pour son éducation et je lui prépare un avenir. Maintenant j'embarque mon gamin et je retourne à mon club de kendo.

- Une grosse brute… commenta Mr Mashi. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

- Vous, surveillez votre langage tant qu'il vous reste des dents… grogna Kurogane.

- Papa, laisses, ce n'est rien… le retint Shaolan.

- Ce n'est rien ?! s'écria Mr Mashi. Votre sale progéniture a agressé mon innocent enfant et je devrais me taire ?! »

Le regard de Kurogane coula brièvement sur « l'innocent » en question.

« C'est votre chérubin qui a attaqué Shaolan le premier.

- Quelle prétention ! Vous étiez là pour le savoir ? Votre fils a agressé le mien !

- Si mon fils avait agressé le votre, soyez sur qu'il ne s'en serait pas tiré avec une foulure au poignet.

- Messieurs un peu de calme je vous pries, ce n'est pas une glorieuse idée de vous donner en spectacle devant vos enfants…

- Oh vous, la ferme ! » s'écria Mr Mashi.

C'est alors qu'une petite dame à chapeau entre à son tour timidement dans la pièce :

« Bonjour Messieurs… Oh, Kyoshi, je t'entends dire des atrocités depuis le couloir, il ne faut pas parler aux gens ainsi , voyons…

- Notre fils est blessé et selon ces rustres, ce serait sa faute ! Alors là décidément j'aurais tout entendu…

- Calmes toi, ce n'est pas bon pour ton cœur… Allons, je suis sure que nous allons trouver un arrangement… J'en parlais justement avec la Maman du petit Shaolan…

- Sa Maman ?

- Helloooo !!!! déclara Fye de son sourire le plus happy face en se glissant avec grâce dans le bureau et au milieu de la conversation.

- Allons, c'est qui encore ce gugus ?! grogna Mr Mashi.

- Votre délicieuse Dame vient de le dire, je suis la Maman du petit Shaolan.

- SA MAMAN ?!?! »

Là, Mr Mashi, son fils et le proviseur étaient achevés.

« Oui, c'est bien ma mère, affirma Shaolan. Et mon père…. Et vous n'avez pas vu mes frères et mes sœurs… Oh –oh, ce serait le bonheur… »

CLAC ! La portière se referma brutalement.

« 1 mois de colle ! s'écria Shaolan. Mais je ne l'ai même pas touché, son fils !

- On te croit Shaolan, mais ça leur a paru un peu gros que tu sois assez rapide pour avoir esquivé son attaque et qu'il se soit blessé tout seul en frappant ton casier…. Dit Fye.

- Et pourquoi il t'a attaqué ce gros naze de fils de naze ? demanda Kurogane en démarrant la voiture.

- Parce que c'est la loi : les gros nazes attaquent les mecs qui ne leur ont rien demandé en espérant leur voler leur argent de poche ou je ne sais quoi…

- Ce monde a vraiment des coutumes étranges… commenta Fye.

- Je HAIS ce monde. On a le droit de ne rien faire avant l'âge de 21 ans. Même conduire ! Je sais conduire ! Eh bien même si j'étais sur un vélo y'aurait un keuf pour venir me réclamer mes papiers pour vérifier que j'ai bien l'âge légal.

- Ça je te crois. Fye t'aurais vu leur gueule qu'ils ont tiré quand j'ai dis que j'étais son père, ça valait un instantané Kodak !

- Kuro chéri, tu as 5 ans de différence avec ton fiston, je ne sais même pas comment tu aurais fait biologiquement.

- On s'en fout de la biologie ! On est la famille la plus bizarre de l'univers mais on est une famille et je les emmerde !

- Bien dit ! D'ailleurs Shaolan, appelles Mokona, parce que le laisser seul avec ses 10 bébés, ça nous promet de retrouver la maison en carnage !

- Ils m'ont confisqué mon portable avant votre arrivée.

- Et tu n'as rien dis ? gueula Kurogane. Non mais quel monde de crevards !!!!!!!

- C'est vrai ça, ce que Shaolan a fait mérite une punition exemplaire. Tu proposes quoi comme sanction, Kuro chouchou ?

- Un nouveau portable ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas assez dur comme punition… Figures toi que j'ai eu une promotion à la librairie et que Maman a plein de sousous à dépenser…

- Alors je crois que ça mérite un gros scooter.

- Que notre petit pourra conduire.

- Et comme ça il écrasera ce gros naze fils de naze.

- Et il saura vraiment ce que c'est d'avoir mal…

- On est des parents géniaux ! déclarèrent les KuroXFye en s'embrassant.

- Géniaux, généreux… Mais parfois effrayants ! » commenta Shaolan.

Comme prévu, ils trouvèrent la maison sans dessus dessous à leur arrivée. Mokona avait eu le plus grand mal du monde à endormir ses 10 bébés, et surtout :

« Ouiiiin ! pleurnicha la peluche en se jetant au cou de Kuro Papa ! C'est horrible ! C'est affreux ! Mokona est une mauvaise mère !!!!!!

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Shaolan.

- Mokona a perdu un de ses bébés ! Mokona ne sait pas où il est ! Mokona a très peur ! Ouiiiin !

- C'est lequel qui manque ? demanda Fye.

-Attends, je les compte, dit Kurogane en s'approchant du canapé où dormaient 10 bébés Mokona. Alors, il y a Moka, Melba, Mécha, Mégalo, Mécano, Macarena, Mikado, Marmotte, Massimo… Celui qui manque…

- Ou plutôt celle… dit Fye…

- C'EST MARGARITA !!!! s'exclamèrent-ils en ouvrant grand le bar. Un bébé Mokona apparut, s'enfilant allègrement tout l'alcool qu'il contenait.

- Margarita, lâches cette bouteille, ordonna Kurogane.

- Margarita soif ! , plaida le bébé Mokona.

- Tu as fais très peur à ta Maman, tu sais ? dit Shaolan en prenant Margarita dans sa main et la remettant entre les pattes de Mokona. Il ne faut plus disparaître comme ça.

- Ou alors réponds quand on t'appeeeeles ! » pleurnicha Mokona.

Kurogane et Fye échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Ils savaient que la peluche n'était pas loin du baby blues. Elever 10 bébés tout en continuant leur quête… Et sans Mokona noir à ses côtés, le père des bébés, qui était obligé de rester à Tokyo…

« Bon, Fye Mémé a une super idée ! s'exclama celui-ci. Puisque j'ai gagné une super promotion pourquoi on irait pas la fêter en famille au cinéma ? Hein, hein ?

- Mais les bébés… répéta Mokona.

- On embarque tout le monde ! dit Kurogane en allant chercher le couffin.

- S'ils se réveillent ils vont semer la panique dans tout le cinéma, soupira Mokona. Non, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… Je préfère qu'on reste ici, les bébés et moi…

- Bon, je vais rester aussi, dit Shaolan. J'ai deux tonnes de devoirs… J'aiderais Mokona pour les bébés, ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-il très vite à ses parents.

- Bon ben dans ce cas on reste ici aussi, grogna Kurogane. Une sortie familiale sans la famille c'est dépourvu de sens.

- Ouais ! On peut jouer au monopoly tous ensemble ! s'écria Fye. Je prends Mégalo dans mon équipe, d'accord ? Il est doué pour compter les sous…

- Si je ne fais pas mes devoirs, c'est deux mois de colle que je vais avoir ! Et vous savez que si on veut cette plume, mon carnet doit être irréprochable ! Désolé les gars mais moi ce soir JE BOSSE ! déclara Shaolan en prenant ses livres.

- Pourquoi on a pas un cancre comme gamin ?, soupira Kurogane.

- Dis… Je rêve ou il nous a mis un vent, là, Kuro chérichou ? »

Devant la crise parentale qui se profilait, Shaolan rappela un ultime détail :

« Vous savez quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui ?

- Eh bien, Vendredi…

- Vendredi 14… ça ne vous dit rien ?

- HEU … » firent les KuroxFye d'une seule voix. C'est pas vrai, ils avaient été lobotomisés ou quoi ?!

« Cela fait quatre mois qu'on est repartis de Kurisutaru… » insista Shaolan.

Toujours aucune réaction du côté des darons.

« QUATRE MOIS ! VOUS ETES ENSEMBLE DEPUIS QUATRE MOIS JOUR POUR JOUR , ANDOUILLES !!!! »

Que n'avait-il pas dit ? Tout à coup Papa et Maman étaient passés en mode yaoi maximum :

« Mon Kuronet…

- Mon Fye- Fye…

- Quatre mois déjà…

- Pour moi c'était hier…

- Oh, pitié, allez vous faire des papouilles au cinéma que je puisse réviser sans vous entendre dans la pièce d'à côté… »

Ronronnant de bonheur tels deux gros chats au coin du feu, Papa et Maman ne se le firent pas dire deux fois :

« D'accord ! On s'en va fêter ça en amoureux ! Appelez s'il y a un problème !

- Tout ira bien tant qu'on tiendra Margarita éloignée du bar… Mais… Margarita ?! Où est-elle encore passée ?! s'écria Shaolan.

- Margarita… Maman t'as déjà dit qu'on ne touche pas à la réserve secrète de saké de Kuro Pépé… Allez, donnes », demanda Mokona.

Un rot aussi tonitruant que odorifère fut la seule réponse de Margarita.


	2. Chapitres 2, 3, 4 et 5

_**La petite intro de l'auteur : Coucou ! Voici quatre nouveaux chapitres pour cette fic qui sera elle aussi très longue. Je rappelle pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas tout qu'elle est la suite d'une autre fic, « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme », elle-même suite de la fic « Tu n'es pas seul »… Pardon ! Je crois que je suis une serial ficeuse…**_

_**Malgré tout, je suis heureuse d'avoir tapés ces chapitres aujourd'hui, ainsi je peux vous souhaiter un très joyeux Noël 2008 !**_

_**Bisous par milliers de l'espace !**_

_**Cycy**_

_****************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 2 : Les Sept clés**

_Première clé : Le magicien_

_Deuxième clé : Le chasseur_

_Troisième clé : Le Shinigami_

_Quatrième clé : Le Médium_

_Cinquième clé : L'exorciste_

_Sixième clé : Le Samuraï_

_Septième clé : Hatsuyuki_

_Des sept clés naîtra le sceau…_

_Que le sceau nous protège !!!!_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Japon Moderne, Tokyo, 1982**

Les mains de Yuko tremblèrent un peu à la fin de son incantation. Elle n'avait pas encore assez d'expérience pour maîtriser parfaitement les transferts dimensionnels, mais celui-ci était réussit.

« Voilà, dit-elle. J'ai exaucé son vœu. Il est retourné à son époque et dans son monde.

- C'est donc la fin des sept clés ? demanda un jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'une couleurs irréelle, aux reflets argentés.

- Pauvre idiot ! Les sept clés appartiennent au passé, Hageshi ! » répliqua l'adolescente d'une voix sèche, tentant de dissimuler ses émotions derrière ses longues mèches noires.

« Yuko… C'était la meilleure chose à faire, tu le sais… », affirma Clow de sa voix douce et calme.

Yuko demeura quelques secondes silencieuse, essayant de sonder les pensées qui pouvaient animer le beau brun derrière ses lunettes… Et rien… Rien ne lui apparut, rien d'autre que son insupportable sourire, et ses insupportables yeux mi clos, rien d'autre que ce visage impassible et applicable en toutes circonstances, où nulle faille ne devait transparaître…

« On avait peut-être le temps… murmura enfin Yuko d'une voix nouée. On aurait pu réfléchir et trouver le moyen d'éviter tout ce gâchis….

- La septième clé savait parfaitement quel était son rôle et y était préparée.

- Mais en tant que première clé, tu aurais pu éviter de poser ce sceau ! Et toi, cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Hageshi, je suis sûre qu'en tant que troisième clé tu savais comment nous éviter d'en arriver là !

- Nous te l'avons déjà dit, Yuko, c'était inéluctable.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi avoir sacrifié la septième clé ?! Pourquoi pas moi ?! J'étais prête aussi, et moi personne ne m'attend nulle part !

- Parce que tu es notre futur, Yuko… dit Clow de son ton calme.

- Pas à ce prix. Je ne veux être le futur de personne au prix du sang !

- Crois moi, un jour tu comprendras l'importance de ce sceau, et lorsque celui-ci sera brisé, ce sera à toi d'aider les prochaines clés à sauver le futur…

- Je n'y suis pas encore, dans ton merveilleux futur, dit l'adolescente d'une voix sèche. J'ai perdu deux précieux amis aujourd'hui, au prix de quelle compensation ? Et finalement, c'est beaucoup plus douloureux pour moi que de t'avoir perdu, Clow ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent émit un long sifflement goguenard :

« La ferme, Hageshi ! lui cria Yuko .

- D'accord, d'accord, mais tu permets que je reste ? minauda celui-ci. Votre petite scène de ménage devient des plus croustillantes… »

Le regard de Clow se fit plus sérieux derrière ses lunettes.

« Yuko, je dois partir. Mais lorsque je reviendrais nous aurons tous les deux une conversation privée, sans cet imbécile au milieu.

- Imbécile ? Vraiment, tu me brises le cœur mon Clowclow ! soupira Hageshi.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir. Si tu as besoin de la quatrième clé ou de la sorcière des dimensions, elle sera là. Mais ne m'appelle plus jamais autrement…, grogna Yuko en lui désignant la porte de la boutique.

- Ouhou ! Clowclow, je crois que la petite te mets un vent, là…

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?, demanda le magicien.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne viennes jamais me chercher sur ce bateau. Elles sont combien ,dis moi ? Tu en as une dans chaque dimension ou plusieurs ? Et tu as combien d'enfants, au juste ? Si ça se trouve il y en a du même âge que moi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Clow se tourna vers Hageshi :

« Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais ?

- Parles pour toi, Clowclow ! Et je n'ai rien rapporté du tout. Elle l'a découvert toute seule. Ses dons de médium ont beaucoup évolués, n'est-ce pas ? L'élève a dépassé le maître… »

Clow posa à nouveau son regard sur Yuko. C'est vrai, elle n'avait plus rien de la petite fille naïve et optimiste d'autrefois. Les épreuves avaient fait d'elle une adolescente déterminée… Et tourmentée. Bientôt, elle serait la femme la plus puissante de l'univers. Une très belle femme…

« Ne me regardes pas ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix serrée. J'avais confiance en toi. Mais une de plus ou de moins, je suis sûre que tu ne vois même pas la différence…

- Crois moi, c'est différent…

- Sors d'ici. Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Fei Wan.

- Oooouh… Là c'est méchant, Clowclow, défends toi ou la petite va te dévorer tout cru !

- Dégages aussi, Hageshi ! Essaies de vivre ta vie au lieu de pourrir celle des autres !

- Mais ma vie est toute à toi, Yuko chérie… »

Clow éloigna le garçon aux cheveux d'argent d'un geste de la main, et se rapprocha doucement de la jeune sorcière :

« Ecoutes, les épreuves d'aujourd'hui t'ont bouleversée. Et… Je comprends toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu veux me détester. Mais on surmontera ça, je te promets. Dès que je reviendrais. En attendant, je veux que tu te reposes car tu en as besoin… »

Yuko eu un rire amer.

« Du repos… Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin ?! »

Elle enfila la veste de son uniforme scolaire et s'en fut en courant.

« Mais où vas-tu ?! s'écria Hageshi.

- Là où je ne verrais ni ta tronche ni celle de l'autre débile ! »

Yuko projeta sur elle un sortilège pour s'assurer qu'aucun des deux ne pourraient la suivre et couru toujours plus vite. Ses jambes lui faisaient atrocement mal après la bataille de ce jour. Elle voulait partir. Loin. S'enfuir. Quelque part. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ironique pour la quatrième clé. Encore plus lorsqu'on est la Sorcière des dimensions. Elle arriva devant les grilles de son lycée, qui étaient fermées. Evidemment, à minuit passées… Elle s'appuya l long de la barrière, glissa le long, échoua à terre. Les larmes coulaient le long de son joli visage, tombaient une à une sur ses mains, blessées. Elle avait… Tellement mal… Les blessures, ce n'était rien. Mais son cœur… Il avait si mal ! Si abîmé, malmené, comprimé, qu'elle le pensait sur le point de se rompre. Elle avait perdu, aujourd'hui. Ses amis, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait vu mourir un être cher. C'est beaucoup quand on a que 17 ans et qu'on ne sait même pas si l'on a de la famille quelque part dans l'univers…

« A quoi me sert le don d'exaucer les vœux… Si je ne peux même pas ramener à la vie une personne que j'aimais tellement ? »

L'orage grondait au-dessus de sa tête, mais elle s'en moquait. Il pouvait bien pleuvoir, neiger ou même grêler. La mort avait gagné aujourd'hui. Et elle n'avait plus qu'à rester là, vaincue, et pleurer, ou se traîner dans un bar en mentant sur son âge pour noyer son chagrin dans des litres d'alcool. Elle se redressa, furieuse :

« JE HAIS MES DONS !!!! JE ME DETESTE !!!! »

Elle entendit un bruit étrange au bout de la rue, qui commençait à être couverte d'une bruine épaisse. Une silhouette inquiétante commença à se dessiner dans les ombres, cette silhouette… Un pas mal assuré, la tête qui dodeline, une date de péremption bien dépassée…

« … Un zombie… » murmura Yuko.

Elle passa en revue toutes ses leçons bien apprises et serra les dents en ne trouvant aucune solution. Elle savait comment vaincre un esprit, un vampire ou un loup garou, mais rien , absolument rien ne lui revenait concernant les zombies…

« Bon, plan B, ma fille… »

Elle resserra ses lacets et prit encore la fuite en courant. Problème, le zombie la suivait d'un pas d'athlète, et il tenait bien le rythme !

« Mais tu vas me lâcher les baskets ?! »

Elle tenta, sans y parvenir, de le semer cent fois dans les rues, profitant du moindre obstacle pour le distancer. Mais rien à faire, il s'accrochait. Pire, il gagnait du terrain, car elle était toujours blessée et commençait à s'épuiser.

« Tu verras un jour je serais une sorcière si puissante que des comme toi, je les vaincrais en un claquement de doigts ! »

En attendant c'était à elle d'essayer de ne pas se faire dévorer pas sa très laide et très malodorante filature. A bout de souffle, la jeune fille découvrit avec effroi le mur d'une impasse. Elle prit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : cailloux, branche d'arbre, poubelle et les balança tour à tour dans les dents du zombie transformé en punching ball :

« Tiens ! Manges ! Le fer c'est bon pour la santé ! »

La poubelle fit faire un tour à 180 degrés à la tête du zombie mais n'arrêta pas le reste de son corps, avançant toujours vers Yuko comme s'il était pressé d'apparaître dans un clip de Michael Jackson.

« Rha ! N'approche pas ! gueula Yuko en tentant de lui jeter des sorts. T'es pas du tout mon genre de mec !

- ROOOOAH !, répondit le zombie de sa voix gutturale.

- Ah ! Fermes la bouche ! Tu shlingues tellement que j'ai l'impression que c'est tes fesses qui me parlent ! »

DZING !

Un coup de katana fendit en deux la désagréable créature, avant de la faire disparaître en de multiples particules bleutées.

« Service funéraire accomplit. »

Yuko cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reconnaître l'identité de son sauveur.

« Ah ? C'est toi Bekko ? Quel dommage…

- Comment ça ?! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?! s'étrangla l'adolescent blond devant l'indifférence de sa camarade de classe… Et de combats.

- J'aurais bien voulu d'un milliardaire ou du proprio d'une usine de saké.

- Ah, je suis certain que tu les ruinerais tous les deux… soupira le garçon en faisant disparaître son arme.

- Pourquoi la deuxième clé a besoin de chasser encore des zombies ? demanda Yuko. Ne me dis pas que c'est un problème d'argent de poche !

- Mais noooon… C'est le comité. Ils ne veulent pas encore me donner un poste de passeur d'âmes à plein temps. Je dois faire mes preuves, tout ça. C'est comme toi, tu n'es encore qu'apprentie sorcière.

- Oui… »

Puis, avec un soupir triste, elle murmura :

« Les âmes… »

Bekko savait parfaitement ce qu'elle entendait par là. Lui aussi était présent lors de la bataille…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée à une heure pareille ? Tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi pour te soigner et te changer ?

- Clow et Hageshi m'ont pris la tête…

- Encore ?! Ces deux là, je te jure ! Je leur avais dis de te laisser tranquille !

- Dis, Bekko, pourquoi le sceau ? Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? » répéta Yuko d'une voix étranglée.

Bekko eu un regard triste.

« Tu as renvoyé la sixième clé dans son monde ?

- Oui… soupira Yuko. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il tuait Clow. Ou il serait mort de chagrin. Pourquoi ?

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Mais j'aurais préféré attendre demain. Et que les autres soient là…

- Les deux beaux salauds ? Je ne veux plus jamais les revoir !

- Mais le vieux Haruka, la cinquième clé, lui tu ne le déteste pas ?

- Non, bien sûr !

- Je voudrais lui demander son avis…

- Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau ou tu veux une baffe ?! » s'énerva Yuko.

En voyant les beaux yeux rubis de l'adolescente pétiller de flammes, le garçon préféra avouer avant qu'elle ne mette ses menaces à exécution.

« Après la bataille, aujourd'hui, je suis allé voir le comité. Tu sais, pour négocier…

- Et bien sûr tes patrons n'ont rien voulu entendre !

- Ce n'est pas ça… Même s'ils avaient voulu il n'auraient pas pu… La septième clé… N'est pas arrivée. »

Le cœur de la jeune Yuko se mit à battre plus vite.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle… N'est pas morte ?!

- Restons prudents, d'accord ? Peut-être que son âme a été projetée ailleurs dans l'espace et le temps…

- ELLE EST EN VIE ! s'écria Yuko, tout à coup soulagée d'un poids énorme sur son cœur meurtri. Bekko ! On doit retrouver la septième clé ! Je t'en prie ! Et la sixième clé doit savoir ! On va la retrouver, tous ensemble ! S'il te plait, aides moi ! »

A nouveau, Bekko eu un regard triste.

« Je t'aiderais, Yuko… Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Tu sais qu'il une infinité de mondes et d'univers…

- Je vais m'entraîner ! J'exercerais mes pouvoirs ! Je deviendrais forte ! Très forte ! Et lorsque je serais devenue assez puissante, je retrouverais sa trace ! Et je la ramènerais avec nous ! Je ne l'abandonnerais jamais ! »

Et histoire de sceller ce pacte solennel, Yuko pris une pose guerrière sur la poubelle retournée telle un power rangers survolté.

« Moi non plus, je ne l'abandonnerais pas, affirma Bekko avec un doux sourire. Et toi aussi, Yuko… Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais. »

Puis, rougissant de l'audace de cet aveu déguisé, il eu un rire totalement gamin pour dissimuler sa gêne. Si Clow l'avait entendu… Et il en était certain… Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Et il ne voulait pas infliger cette humiliation à Yuko. Elle souffrait déjà assez comme ça d'avoir donné son cœur au magicien. Clow avait un charisme, une intelligence et une puissance au-dessus de la classe absolue. Mais l'homme le plus parfait de l'univers collectionnait les conquêtes avec égoïsme et indifférence. Bekko ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme profondément bon et qui luttait pour le bien pouvait se montrer aussi cruel avec les sentiments des femmes, et surtout avec ceux d'une fille aussi merveilleuse que Yuko…

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? demanda celle-ci en coupant le fil de ses pensées.

- De… Toi ?! répéta Bekko en rougissant encore.

- Tu connais la devise de la maison : « _Rien n'est gratuit mais tout est négociable._ » Si tu m'aides à sauver la septième clé, je te dois un service.

- Oh, eh bien… Tu pourrais… Utiliser tes dons de spirite pour m'aider à chasser les zombies !

- Encore avec tes zombies ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu leur trouves ? Ils sont moches et ils puent ! Pourquoi les gens que tu fréquentes sont tous morts ou en état de décomposition ?

- Toi, tu es bien vivante…

- Et j'ai encore mes deux bras. D'ailleurs, pour vérifier que je plie bien le coude, j'irais bien me descendre quelques petits sakés. Allons chez Haruka ! Le vieux a une cave divine !

- Tu ne vas quand même pas le déranger dans son temple à une heure pareille sous prétexte que tu es une alcoolique juvénile ?! » s'offusqua Bekko.

Prenant le chemin du temple des Domeki, Yuko se tourna dans la direction du jeune homme blond avec un rire mutin :

« Et toi, t'es déjà un p'tit vieux ! Tu finiras par compter ton argent sur un boulier et cacher tes yeux magnifiques derrière une horrible paire de lunettes !

- Rha ! Tu me fais des compliments pour que je t'offre un verre ! s'énerva Bekko sous les rires de la jeune fille. Pochtronne ! Et en plus t'es une radasse !

- Dis, oh, c'est toi ou moi qui compte ses sous ? De nous deux c'est bien toi le plus radin ! Radin, Radin !!!!Pauvre mec ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, ce genre de surnoms vertueux étant un jeu entre eux.

« Allez, viens, sourit Bekko, si on reste ici on va se prendre l'orage en pleine poire et il y aura plus d'eau que d'alcool dans nos verres…

- Oui… » sourit tendrement Yuko.

Quand tout à coup… Les pupilles de la jeune fille se dilatèrent, son corps se mit à trembler de spasmes violents, et elle manqua de s'effondrer, là, sur la chaussée, dans une crise terrible. Bekko la rattrapa dans ses bras in extremis, juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, agenouillé près d'elle par terre.

« Yuko ?! Tout va bien ?! Yuko ?!

- Je l'ai… Vu… murmura l'adolescente d'une voix hachée, son teint devenu d'une pâleur évanescente.

- C'est ton don de divination, c'est ça ? Depuis quand tes pouvoirs de medium sont aussi violents ? »

La voyant trembler toujours plus, il l'enveloppa délicatement dans son manteau et la serra dans ses bras pour la réchauffer.

« Je sais quand je les reverrais… Toutes les deux… expliqua Yuko en reprenant lentement ses forces.

- Quand ?

- En 2009…

- Mais en 2009 on aura… On aura… ?! »

Il écarta doucement les mèches noires sur le petit visage de la belle jeune fille.

« … J'ai compris. C'est parce que tu es la quatrième clé, Yuko. 2009 sera la fin du cycle et l'avènement d'un nouveau sceau. »

**Chapitre 3 : Jugés coupables d'aimer**

**Japon Moderne, Tokyo, Octobre 2009**

Il revoyait l'image, encore et encore. La fée des ténèbres, une faux gigantesque à la main. Les bris de verre de la fenêtre cassée , volant en éclats. Le corps de Domeki, chutant dans le vide. Et lui qui ne pouvait que regarder la scène avec des yeux impuissants, avant de hurler de tout son être le prénom de celui qu'il aimait…

« SHIZUKA !!!! »

Watanuki se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, dans la chambre de son appartement. Il s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas hurler pour de vrai. Encore cet effroyable cauchemar… Il avait pourtant fait des rêves délicieux, avant… Mais ces images… Lui revenait sans cesse… Il tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur affolé…

« Calmes toi, se dit-il. C'était il y a quatre mois. Tout s'est arrangé. Tout va bien. Shizuka est en vie et il est là, près de toi… »

Sa main couru sur le dos nu de l'archer, paisiblement endormi à ses côtés. Le visage de Domeki disparaissait dans son oreiller, mais il l'entendait doucement respirer sous ses mèches noires, et entendre ce souffle de vie l'apaisa. Il se serra plus étroitement contre lui, sans le toucher pour ne pas le réveiller, voulant juste le contempler, si calme et si beau, juste pour entendre sa respiration et son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Eternellement…

Il devina que le réveil allait se déclancher et allongea le bras pour l'arrêter avant. Domeki avait besoin de sommeil et il préférait le laisser en profiter encore quelques minutes. Puis Watanuki glissa doucement hors du futon et fila dans la salle de bains, tentant de rassembler ses esprits sous le filet d'eau de la douche, car son cauchemar le tourmentait encore. Il en ressortit simplement vêtu d'un Yukata, et couru sur la ponte des pieds rejoindre la cuisine. Il prépara en un tour de main le petit déjeuner et les bentos pour midi. Les effluves du repas se promenèrent d'une pièce à l'autre pour aller flatter les narines du bel endormi. Domeki s'éveilla lentement, dans une semi conscience, en se disant qu'il avait hâte d'être au déjeuner, mais les draps du futon étaient si chauds et accueillants qu'il y demeura, les yeux toujours fermés… Watanuki glissa à nouveau dans la chambre et regagna le futon. Il embrassa la nuque de l'archer et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« C'est l'heure… »

Pour toute réponse, le bras puissant de Domeki émergea de sous les couvertures, et agrippant Watanuki, l'attira vers lui. Watanuki tomba sur le futon avec un petit rire.

« Yo, lui dit simplement Domeki lorqu'il vit son mignon visage délicat en face du sien.

- Salut, répondit Watanuki avec un doux sourire. On est Lundi, précisa-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

- Tu es sublime…

- On a école » dit Watanuki de son ton sérieux derrière ses mèches noires luisantes d'eau.

Domeki fit peu de cas de sa remarque et plongea les mains à l'intérieur de son yukata , caressant la peau de ce corps tiède, encore mouillé, délicatement parfumé, dont chaque contour lui était un délice.

« Shizuka… murmura Watanuki avec un doux frisson, palpitant à chacun de ses gestes.

- Si on restait ici toute la journée ?

- On ne peut pas ! rit Watanuki sous la savoureuse indécence de ses caresses.

- S'il te plait…

- Tu n'as pas faim ?

- Mmmm… Je suis affamé… »

Les mains de Watanuki attirèrent lentement le visage de Domeki vers le sien pour lui décerner un de ses baisers aussi enjôleurs qu'envoûtants. L'archer n'était plus maître à bord, il succombait au nectar de la danse suave que lui livrait le spirite, jouant avec sa langue, ses lèvres, son souffle, une symphonie qui affola ses sens. Watanuki poursuivit son attaque en parsemant son corps de ses baisers hypnotiques et brûlants, comme autant de braises qui attisent un feu. Ses contacts réveillèrent totalement Domeki entre ses bras, celui-ci prêt à lui céder n'importe quoi, pourvu que… A forces de baisers et de caresses, Watanuki l'attira dans la salle de bains :

« Vite ! On doit aller en cours ! » dit-il en refermant la porte de la douche sur Domeki.

Ah, non ! Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser manipuler ainsi ! La porte se rouvrit et Domeki l'attira de nouveau vers lui. Le yukata s'envola pour de bon et le jet d'eau ne parvint pas à tempérer la fièvre qui s'était emparée de leurs corps…

Les saisons étaient en décalage, cette année. S'ils avaient essuyé de fortes pluies au mois de juillet, l'hiver était si doux que les allées du parc étaient en fleurs. Ce qui mettait Watanuki de bonne humeur sur le chemin de l'école, le faisait s'agiter dix fois plus que d'habitude, et Domeki n'avait plus qu'à se préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Tous les jours, il disait à Watanuki de ne pas courir. Et tous les jours… Il courait, se prenait les pieds dans une dalle disjointe au milieu de l'allée, chutait brutalement en avant, et profitait de son élan pour atterrir entre les bras de Domeki… Ah, mais comment lui résister, à cet adorable maladroit ?

« Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir au milieu de l'allée, dit Domeki en le rattrapant. Tu finiras par te casser quelque chose.

- Dis, tu ne veux pas savoir de quoi j'ai rêvé, cette nuit ?, répondit Watanuki, éludant sa remarque par cette question pleine de sous entendus.

- De ce que tu allais cuisiner pour ma boite à Bento ? lui répliqua Domeki de son air le plus inexpressif.

- Ah, tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger ! » gronda Watanuki, vexé, en s'échappant de ses bras.

Domeki se retint de rire en voyant Watanuki reprendre le chemin de l'école d'un air boudeur. Il était vraiment craquant, même quand il lui faisait la gueule…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la boite ?, demanda Domeki, en rajoutant une couche pour l'attiser.

-Tu sauras rien avant l'heure du déjeuner, sale goinfre !

- Des takoyakis ? Des okomiyakis ?

- Non et non, idiot !

- Tu sais ce que je mangerais bien et qui rime aussi en « ki » ? »

Shizuka enlaça la taille de son amant, l'attira à lui :

« … Un petit Kimihiro Watanuki. »

L'objet de sa convoitise vira rouge pivoine, conquis… Domeki se pencha pour l'embrasser, mais il se déroba à son baiser, courant devant lui.

« Reviens ici !

- Viens me chercher ! Ça t'apprendra à te moquer de moi, méchant ! »

Domeki ne se laissa pas démonter et lui donna la course. Watanuki riait comme un gosse, ses mèches noires dansant autour de son visage. Il rit encore lorsque Domeki parvint à le rattraper, le fit tournoyer dans ses bras, l'attira à nouveau contre lui… Ils s'embrassèrent comme des petits fous, et puis…

Une impression étrange… Comme un frisson glacé leur parcourant le dos. En redressant la tête, ils virent qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'école. Et les élèves devant les regardaient avec des petits yeux où crépitaient des éclairs, aussi haineux que malsains, dans un silence écrasant.

Il ne manquait plus que les Musclés pour un jingle « C'est la fête au villaaaage !!!! »

« Apparemment, ce qu'ils viennent de voir ne leur a pas plu… constata Watanuki.

- ça te dérange ?, lui demanda Domeki, conscient que la situation pouvait être plus difficile à assumer pour Kimihiro que pour lui.

- Pas du tout ! Et si ça les dérange, je m'en fous ! » affirma Watanuki en prenant sa main dans la sienne avec tendresse et détermination.

Les yeux de Domeki s'illuminèrent de fierté et de reconnaissance. Kimihiro… Il était devenu si adulte et si fort… Et plus encore qu'il soit à lui, il était heureux qu'il accepte d'être AVEC lui…

Mais à l'intérieur de l'école…

Partout sur leur passage roulèrent murmures et regards en coin, puis des exclamations, des soupirs et… Ils virent même des élèves fondre en larmes. De nombreuses filles, mais aussi des garçons…

« Là, c'est un peu gros. Ils pleurent quand même pas à cause de nous ?, s'étonna Watanuki.

- Regardes leurs bras… » lui fit remarquer Domeki.

Les élèves en question portaient tous des brassards de crêpe noir, signe que…

« Aaaah ! s'exclama Watanuki, partant en panique puissance 10. Un élève est mort pendant les vacances ! Mais c'est atroce ! C'est affreux ! Et personne ne nous a prévenus ! Tu m'étonnes qu'on nous regarde comme ça ! Ils sont en deuil et nous… »

Il s'arrêta net dans sa toupie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Domeki.

- Non…ça ne peut pas être ça. Si un élève était mort, les ondes, ici, seraient différentes. Et puis la mort attire les esprits. Et il n'y en a pas un seul à l'horizon.

- Ce doit être parce que je suis près de toi.

- Oui », sourit Watanuki en lui décernant un sourire amoureux…

Les clameurs scandalisées et les cris redoublèrent tout autour d'eux.

« Allons plus loin… dit Domeki en entraînant son petit ami pour lui faire échapper à la vindicte populaire. Il faut savoir ce qui se passe exactement ici.

- Oui. J'espère vraiment ne pas me tromper et qu'un élève n'est pas mort… »

C'est alors que là, au milieu du hall de l'école, ils restèrent cloués et béats de stupéfaction. Un autel funéraire avait bel et bien été dressé, comme la coutume japonaise le veut, lorsque l'élève ou le professeur d'une école décède… Il y avait des bougies, des fleurs, des mots désespérés… Et au-dessus, en lieu et place de la photo du défunt… Les portraits géants de Watanuki et Domeki !!!!

« Kyaaaa !!!! hurla Kimihiro.

- … » fut la seule réaction de Shizuka.

Watanuki tournoya autour de l'autel en poussant de multiples exclamations ulcérées :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelles tronches ! Ils ont mis les pires photos ! Toi encore, vu ta gueule, on voit pas trop la différence avec la réalité, mais moi ! Ah, quelle horreur ! J'avais jamais réalisé à quel point je suis moche !

- Et c'est tout ce qui te choques dans le fait qu'on ait dressé un autel funéraire à notre mémoire ?, lui demanda Domeki.

- Si on était morts, personne ne nous aurait regardés de travers ce matin. Ou alors, toute l'école est devenue spirite et ils vont tous bosser à la boutique. Non, apparemment, soit la rumeur a couru qu'on était morts pendant les vacances, ce qui n'est vraiment pas drôle, soit quelqu'un nous fait une mauvaise blague, ce qui l'est encore moins. Dire que je pensais avoir cramé toutes les photos où j'ai un acné rebelle ! »

Domeki soupira. Parfois Watanuki semblait partager son corps avec l'esprit d'une blonde californienne. Et en parlant de fille, une autre arriva. Brune, celle-là, avec un oiseau jaune perché sur l'épaule…

« Ah ! Himawari chan ! s'écria Watanuki, au désespoir. Ne regardes pas ce portrait, il est IMMOOOOOOOOOOOONDE !!!!

- Bonjour Watanuki kun, tu es de retour en pleine forme, on dirait ! … Pas trop mal aux oreilles, Domeki ?

- Je préfère quand ses cris sont plus petits et plus rapprochés.

- Mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles à Himawari chan ?! gueula Watanuki, rouge pivoine, en plaquant une main sur la bouche du garçon. Himawari chan est si pure ! Humawari, n'écoutes pas les propos de ce sale pervers !!!! »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« Même si je ne le faisais pas, j'en ai entendu des plus pires. Votre couple est au centre de toutes les conversations, vous savez ? La manière dont tu as kidnappé Domeki a fait sensation et la rumeur s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre…

- La rumeur, je veux bien, mais quand est-ce qu'on est passé du statut de couple à celui de morts, avec portraits abominables au centre de l'école ? s'offusqua Watanuki.

- Une idée de votre fan club…

- Notre… QUOI ?! » s'exclamèrent les garçons d'une seule voix. Himawari rit encore de leur parfaite harmonie :

« Sachez que lorsque vous étiez célibataires, vous aviez vraiment beaucoup d'admiratrices… Et même d'admirateurs. Vous savoir en couple leur a déchiré le cœur… Du coup, ils ont décidé de porter le deuil en dressant cet autel et en arborant des brassard noirs…

- Alors là, c'est grave, docteur… C'est pas spirites qu'ils sont devenus, mais totalement barges ! grogna Watanuki.

- Et ce n'est pas tout, leur appris Himawari avec un sourire désolé. Domeki, tu es partit aux Antilles avec Watanuki alors que tous espéraient ta présence au tournoi d'athlétisme. Les résultats de l'école ont été une telle calamité que du coup, tout le monde pense que c'est la faute de Watanuki…

- Je ne fais même pas partit du club d'athlétisme, à la base, s'indigna Domeki. Je leur ai dis que moi je faisais du Kendo et du tir à l'arc. Que je sois là ou non, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Kimihiro n'est coupable de rien ! »

Watanuki posa une main sur son bras, touché qu'il prenne avec autant d'ardeur sa défense. Puis il aperçu un conseiller d'éducation très influent dans le couloir :

« Je vais lui demander à ce que cet autel funéraire soit ôté du passage, déclara le garçon en allant à sa rencontre. Le portrait, ça passe encore, mais supposer que Shizuka soit mort, ça c'est une idée qui m'est insupportable ! » dit-il en repensant avec angoisse à son cauchemar du matin.

Tandis que Kimihiro discutait plus loin avec l'adulte pour lui faire savoir cet avis, Himawari eu un doux sourire :

« Ne te reproches rien, Domeki. La victoire que tu as remportée avec Watanuki valait bien tous les tournois d'athlétisme.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai gagné. C'est lui. Il est venu à moi de sa propre décision, et au moment où je m'y attendais le moins…

- Oui… Il a bien grandit… Notre Watanuki. »

Celui-ci revint avec un sourire triomphant :

« Ils vont virer l'autel ! Par contre, pour les brassards, ils ne peuvent pas empêcher les élèves d'en porter… Ce doit être très dur pour eux de renoncer à Shizuka… Seulement, ils ne s'imaginent pas ce que c'est, de nourrir une belle bête comme ça !

- Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais du bétail de concours, fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Tu es mon trophée ! Est-ce que tu réalises que tu sors avec le laideron placardé sur l'autel, là ? Moi, personne ne viendra se battre pour m'arracher à toi ! »

Domeki se sentit véritablement confus devant l'incurable cécité de Watanuki sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas possible d'avoir un charme aussi dévastateur et de ne pas en avoir la moindre conscience !

Tout à coup, un frisson implicite avertit Watanuki d'un danger imminent…

« Shizuka ! » cria-t-il d'une voix angoissée.

Celui-ci étreignit le garçon et l'écarta vivement de l'endroit où il se trouvait… A l'emplacement même où se situait précédemment le visage de Watanuki vint s'écraser violemment des ballons remplis de peinture. Une clameur haineuse monta depuis la mezzanine du premier étage où se trouvait un groupe d'élèves agités, dont l'un d'entre eux qui l'apostropha :

« Watanuki ! Connard ! T'es qu'un lâche ! A cause de toi l'école est dans la merde ! Je vais te fumer derrière les cyprès ! »

Et autres politesses nuancées.

« Qui est le plus lâche de nous deux ?, répliqua calmement Watanuki avec un aplomb inédit. Descends un peu me parler face à face et on verra si ce que tu as dans le slip est aussi grand que ta gueule. »

Il y eu tout à coup un énorme silence qui flotta dans le hall. La foule d'élèves était sidérée par cette détermination inattendue chez Watanuki. Comme si l'étoile noire venait d'atterrir devant eux avec Maître Yoda en kilt dedans…

Domeki se retint de rire. Quelques séances privées avec son chéri et il lui avait appris comment parler en homme.

L'élève rembarré, ne trouvant aucune réplique plausible, se contenta de cracher dans leur direction, avant de se faire cueillir par le conseiller d'éducation et le responsable du règlement qui avaient hâte de lui faire lire l'article 42…

Le responsable du comité des élèves apparut à son tour en haut de la mezzanine :

« Kimihiro ! Il y a une réunion aujourd'hui à 10 heures ! Nous aimerions que tu viennes ! C'est important !

- Quel est le sujet ?

- On… Ne peut pas te le dire pour le moment !

- Je viendrais avec lui, affirma Domeki.

- N… Non… Seul Kimihiro est concerné, rougit le responsable.

- Alors pour moi aussi ça ne va pas être possible ! Parce que je n'irais nulle part sans Shizuka, c'est clair ?!

- T… Très bien. Qu'il vienne » céda le responsable avant de disparaître.

« Ça pue le plan pourrit, murmura Domeki.

- Oui, mais je suis curieux de savoir ce qui se cache derrière cette odeur… dit Watanuki en regardant les autres élèves se disperser.

- Vous avez remarqué ? demanda Himawari. Le responsable du comité des élèves… Il portait un brassard. »

**Chapitre 4 : La fièvre de l'homme en noir**

Au monde d'Exelcia, il était 22 heures et les KuroxFye sortaient de leur séance de cinéma. Le ninja était amateur de films de cape et d'épées…

« … Et donc le père savait depuis le début où se trouvait le Graâl. Il est complètement débile ! S'il l'avait dit à sa fille, ça lui aurait évité de faire toute cette quête…

- Mais elle n'aurait pas pu devenir chevalier…

- J'ai adoré la bataille contre les goules…

- Je n'ai rien vu ! A ce moment là tu m'embrassais !

- Ah, et à quoi ça sert d'être dans le noir si ce n'est pas pour en profiter ? »

L'avenue était animée autour d'eux. Les lampadaires étincelaient de lumière, des gens allaient et venaient, certains magasins étaient même encore ouverts…

« Si on allait prendre un verre avant de rentrer ? proposa Kurogane. On ne risque pas de le prendre à la maison après le passage de Margarita…

- Kuro Choubidou… Tu sais très bien comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois qu'on pensait être tranquilles dans un bar. Et on n'a pas les moyens de payer des frais de réparation avec 11 Mokonas à nourrir et l'école de Shaolan qui n'oublie jamais son chèque…

- La prochaine fois, c'est des cacahuettes qu'ils recevront par la poste ! Quand je pense qu'ils sont allés donner raison à la famille de nazes…

- Et pour ce qui est du verre ?

- Je serais sage… Promis. Je resterais calme. Je ferais uniquement ce que tu me diras… Alors, c'est d'accord ? »

Fye eu un rire langoureux.

« TOUT ce que je te dirais, mon Kuro Roudoudou ?

- Ah, c'est notre anniversaire… soupira le brun en l'enlaçant. Tes désirs seront ma volonté.

- Oh là làààà… dépêchons nous de prendre ce verre et de rentrer, sinon je ne réponds plus de mes actes ! » dit Fye en l'embrassant avant de courir en regardant toutes les enseignes, entraînant son Kuro Poupinou par le bras.

Attirés par le son d'une musique rythmée, ils finirent par découvrir un bar musical où l'ambiance semblait sympa. La file à l'entrée était raisonnable, et il était impossible de ne pas y remarquer les deux hommes, tant par leur grande taille que par leur classe. Ils attirèrent les regards favorables des filles célibataires ou non, et ceux, bien moins cordiaux, des hommes…

« Ça commence déjà… grogna Kurogane.

- On a dit « Zen » ce soir, alors tout doux, mon Kuro toutou…

- D'accord… Allez, viens, c'est notre tour… »

L'intérieur du bar était flashy et coloré, décoré dans le style pop art des années 1970 avec une flamboyante piste de danse composée de carrés lumineux sous un stromboscope. D'ailleurs, les danseurs étaient fidèles au thème, pantalons pattes d'eph et cols pelle à tarte de rigueur…

« C'est la totale disco ! s'extasia Fye, des étoiles dans son œil valide…

- Tu aimes ?

- J'adore !!!! »

Pendant que le _« Dancing Queen »_ d'Abba faisait fureur chez les danseurs, le couple s'approche du bar, orange à grosses fleurs colorées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ? demanda le vampire. Moi, tu sais que tout ce qui n'est pas ton sang je n'en sens plus le goût…

- Regardes… C'est la carte des cocktails…

- Woah, celui-là, il a l'air pas mal !

- C'est peut-être un peu fort pour toi, même si tu n'as plus le goût tu n'es pas à l'abri des effets de l'alcool…

- Mais j'aime bien ses jolies couleurs…

- Tu vas être beurré comme un coing et miauler toute la nuit…

- Kuro Chérichou, tu as dis que mes désirs étaient ta volonté…

- D'acco-oooord ! Barman, servez donc un… « Apocalypse TNT » à mon maître vénéré…

- Youhou ! J'adore quand tu m'appelles ainsi de ta voix grave et sexy…

- Faudra pas te plaindre si t'es malade, mon blond… »

Le barman, un homme de couleur moustachu avec une énorme coupe afro, secoua son shaker en rythme et remplis leurs verres avec un sourire colgate. Les KuroxFye poursuivirent tranquillement leur conversation en buvant leurs cocktails, ponctuant de temps en temps leurs phrases d'un baiser ou d'un geste tendre, mais même s'ils le faisaient avec une certaine discrétion, cela n'échappa pas aux regards curieux de quelques abrutis désoeuvrés et aux cerveaux Anémiés. L'un d'eux s'approcha du couple et leur lança quelques remarques désobligeantes du style :

« Alors les filles ? C'est un lâcher de folasses ce soir ? »

Aucune réponse. Les KuroxFye ignorèrent totalement l'abruti, continuant de discuter entre eux en buvant leurs cocktails. Dépité, l'individu s'éloigna.

Ce que le couple ignorait réellement par contre, c'est qu'il avait été suivit par deux bébés Mokonas. Ceux-ci profitèrent que leur attention était détournée pour glisser hors de leurs manteaux, où ils s'étaient planqués, bien décidés à s'amuser eux aussi.

La petite Macarena se dirigea en sautillant joyeusement vers la cabine du DJ, tandis que son frère, le dodu Massimo, s'en alla vérifier ce qui était comestible derrière le bar…

Pendant ce temps, l'abruti était revenu à la charge, accompagné d'un second larron qui se croyait très comique. Apostrophant Fye en désignant son bandeau, il lui gueula dans les oreilles :

« C'est carnaval ou Halloween ?! »

Comme cette fois encore, le vampire prit le partit de l'ignorer, abruti No 2 se mit à égrener toute une série de surnoms débiles, de Albator à Barbe Rouge ne passant par Jack Sparrow…

« Allez, le pirate ! Fais moi peur ! Fais moi peur ! »

Fatigué de ses jacasseries incessantes, Fye finit par se retourner dans sa direction et souleva son bandeau. Le spectacle de l'orbite vide, bien que cicatrisée, glaça le sang des deux abrutis, qui prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous.

« C'est bien ce qu'il voulait, non ? Je lui ai fais peur… » dit Fye avec ironie, et Kuro compris qu'on leur avait cassé l'ambiance.

« Hé. Fais moi un sourire, Suki. Un vrai. Si tu veux, je plie ce minable et on va ailleurs…

- Non, il n'en vaut même pas la peine… Et je suis bien, ici. J'adore la musique.

- Tu veux danser ? »

Fye manqua de recracher son cocktail par le nez tant la question du ninja et l'image qui en suivit dans son esprit étaient ENORMES…

« Kuro bakka !!!! Est-ce que tu… Non, t'es pas SERIEUX ?! »

Macarena avait trouvé les boutons pour modifier les éclairages et ceux-ci se mirent à clignoter à un rythme fou dans la salle.

Massimo avait trouvé le frigo et se fit l'honneur d'en vider le contenu…

Succédant aux deux abrutis, un colosse tatoué s'approcha de Fye et Kurogane. Tapant sur l'épaule du ninja, il lui grogna d'un ton rude :

« Dégages tes fesses de là ! C'est mon tabouret, et t'as une sale tronche ! Alors vires ta sale tronche de mon tabouret ! »

Comme cette fois l'ignorer ne suffit pas et que la grosse brute se faisait insistante, Kurogane coula un regard à son vampire :

« Fye… Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Il lui demande la permission ! Comme c'est mignon ! ironisa le tatoué.

- Fais lui une réponse polie. Comme je t'ai appris, dit Fye au ninja.

- Ah, soupira Kurogane, c'est bien parce que c'est toi… »

Il se leva, et faisant face à la grosse brute avec un sourire de complaisance, lui déclara d'un ton de gentleman la phrase suivante :

« Cher Monsieur, nous vous serions reconnaissants si vous eussiez l'obligeance de cesser de nous importuner par vos matoiseries, et de ne point ternir, par vos propos inconvenants, l'éclat du délicieux moment que je partage avec mon fiancé. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de vide abyssal dans le crâne du tatoué, qui regarda Kurogane avec des yeux globuleux de poisson rouge, avant de lui lancer :

« T'es mort si tu ne bouges pas de là avec ta blonde, sale p... ! »

Kurogane secoua la tête et se tourna à nouveau vers le vampire.

« Je crois que le Monsieur n'a pas compris la réponse polie, Fye… »

Celui-ci avala une gorgée de son cocktail avec élégance, puis avec un sourire happy face :

« Casses lui la gueule. »

Vlan ! A peine avait-il finie cette phrase que Kurogane décochait au tatoué une mandale qui le fit tourner trois fois sur lui-même avant de retomber.

Massimo, ayant trouvé une machine à pop corn, jeta dedans une grande quantité de maïs… Et tomba à l'intérieur de la machine.

Macarena, profitant d'une absence du DJ, se mit à patiner sur la platine, scratchant sur le tube interplanétaire des Bee Gees, _« Staying alive »…_

Le tempo de la chanson accompagna les gestes de Kurogane, démontant le tatoué malpoli. Ceci fait de nombreux inconscients se ruèrent sur le ninja pour lui chercher la bagarre, et ils la trouvèrent à coups de poings et de tabouret.

_« Ah, ah, ah, staying alive, staying alive… »_

Macarena se déhanchait comme une folle furieuse sur la platine du DJ.

Massimo et ses pop corn commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens derrière le bar, déclanchant au passage la machine à Barbapapa et celle à glaces…

Fye finissait son cocktail en secouant la tête au tempo de la chanson, lançant de temps un temps un « Vas-y, Mamour !!!! » pour encourager son ninja. Comme des filles, conquises, l'imitaient, le vampire finit par se lever et poursuivit avec elles ses encouragements en dansant sur la chanson, telle une bande de pom pom girls en folie.

Le chanteur barbu des Bee Gees, lui, était en train de s'égosiller sur son interminable _« Staying aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive_ » à déboucher les tympans.

Ayant terminé de nettoyer la salle des abrutis, Kurogane fit un tour sur lui-même, saisit Fye au passage, et l'entraîna dans un pas de danse classieux sous les « Ou-hoooou » envieux de leurs admiratrices. Avec un moulinet à la John Travolta et un déhanché à la Shakira, le Kuro avait perdu la boule (à facettes) et mettait le feu à la piste.

« Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton langoureux à son blond.

- It's raining men, hallelujah ! » dit Fye entre rires et baisers à son ninja déluré.

A ce moment-là, on entendit un énorme « BOUM ! »

Pop corn, barbapapa et glace multicolores volèrent partout dans la salle, retombèrent sur la platine du DJ qui disjoncta en produisant des gerbes d'étincelles, provoquant la panique dans le bar. Projetés par le souffle de l'explosion, Macarena et Massimo attérirent sur le comptoir.

« Lequel a fait une grosse bêtise ? » demanda Kurogane.

Macarena et Massimo répondirent d'une seule voix :

« Je ne parlerais qu'en présence de mon avocat ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le couple était sur le chemin du retour, les deux bébés endormis dans les bras de Fye.

« Tout de même, après l'agitation qu'on a semée, on aurait peut-être du leur laisser quelque chose… soupira celui-ci

- Tu as bien dit qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de payer des réparations, lui dit Kurogane. Et avec ces petits monstres il faut s'attendre à tout… Rentrons. Mokona doit être rongé d'inquiétude.

- Shaolan a du le rassurer… » murmura Fye d'une voix pensive.

Ils étaient arrivés sur un petit pont. Le mage s'arrêta un instant, regardant les reflets de la nuit jouer avec l'eau.

« Racontes moi tout, dit Kurogane en l'enlaçant de ses bras protecteurs. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- C'est Shaolan, justement… Tu ne le trouves pas… Différent, ces temps ci ?

- Oui. Plus cynique.

- J'avais espéré, quand on est arrivés à Excelcia… Je pensais qu'en menant pendant quelques temps une vie normale et stable, et qu'en fréquentant des gosses de son âge, il relâcherait un peu la pression… Et en fait, c'est pire ! Il ne pense qu'à la plume jour et nuit, et il déteste ce monde ! Même nous, parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il nous déteste !

- Mais non… Sakura lui manque, simplement, comme elle nous manque à tous… Mais pour lui c'est beaucoup plus dur. Et puis je crois… Qu'il n'est pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec Kanashimi.

- Cette fille était une vraie tornade ! Qui l'oublierait ?

- Pas Shaolan…

- Et le voilà, tout seul sans sa Princesse, alors qu'il doit voir tout le monde en couple au lycée… Et nous sur notre petit nuage en rentrant à la maison. Tu proposes quoi ? Qu'on soit plus discrets devant lui ?

- Non, ce serait absurde… Et puis il est heureux pour nous, j'en suis sûr. Il ne nous déteste pas, crois moi.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? soupira Fye, inquiet.

- Depuis qu'on est revenus de Kurisutaru il nous appelle « Papa » et « Maman ». Il l'a décidé de lui-même, et on n'en a jamais parlé. Crois tu qu'il y ait une plus grande marque d'affection, de respect et de confiance, que d'appeler ainsi deux timbrés comme nous ?

- Tu as raison… » admit Fye avec un doux sourire.

Il se lova plus étroitement dans les bras de Kurogane, appuyant sa tête sur le torse du ninja.

« Ici, je suis en sécurité. Je n'ai plus peur. Je n'ai plus d'idées noires. J'écoute le tempo de ton cœur et ce son m'apaise. Tu protèges mon corps, mais c'est mon âme que tu rassures… Kyoukin… »

Ce qui signifiait « Mon cœur »…

« Tu as fais beaucoup de progrès en japonais…

- Il faudra bien que je le parle lorsqu'on rentrera à Nihon !

- Et que la Princesse Tomoyo nous mariera… »

Kurogane sourit tendrement, avant d'embrasser Fye comme il le préférait, en caressant chaque contour de ce visage qu'il adorait, parsemant chaque étape d'un baiser : son front mignon, ses mèches blondes, sa tempe délicate, la ligne de son oreille, sa joue diaphane, son cou délicieux, ses lèvres… Mon dieu, ses lèvres…

« Tu étais là, Fye, caché parmi les étoiles. Et moi, pauvre idiot qui vivait sans me douter que ta lumière bouleverserait mon existence. Je suis heureux d'avoir parcouru le ciel pour te rencontrer… Ten'shi… »

Ce qui signifiait « Mon ange »…

Mais dans la douceur de la nuit, l'amour est un langage universel.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la maison sur la pointe des pieds, comme deux ados qui ont découchés, les KuroxFye découvrirent Shaolan assis dans un fauteuil du salon… Et un livre à la main !

« Tu veilles encore à cette heure ci ? Tu vas être épuisé, demain !, lui dit Fye de son ton maternel.

- J'attendais votre retour pour vérifier si deux fugueurs n'étaient pas avec vous… répondit-il en désignant les bébés mascottes endormis dans leur couffin. Heureusement que j'ai envoyé Mokona se reposer sans qu'il sache leur disparition…

- Effectivement, ces deux garnements nous ont suivis, grogna Kurogane en déposant Macarena et Massimo endormis, eux aussi, avec leurs frères et sœurs. Tu aurais du voir Macarena en train de faire la danse du robot sur le crâne d'un chauve…

- Et Massimo en train de chanter comme un village people ! rit Fye.

- C'est bizarre que ce bébé ait l'accent sicilien, fit remarquer Kurogane.

- Oui. Et c'est encore plus bizarre qu'il soit quatre fois plus gros que ses frères et sœurs !

- Alors… Vous avez passés une bonne soirée… dit Shaolan d'un ton lointain.

- Heu… »

Les KuroxFye se lancèrent dans un mensonge plus gros que Massimo :

« Non !

- C'était nul !

- Vraiment pourrit !

- On s'est ennuyé à mourir !

- Oh ! C'est vraiment dommage, alors ! Pour votre anniversaire ! », s'apitoya Shaolan.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait vers la cuisine, les KuroxFye se coulèrent un regard :

« Ah, bravo ! Maintenant si le petit est dépressif, ce sera à cause de nous.

- On aurait mieux fait de lui dire la vérité…

- Mais ça l'aurait déprimé aussi !

- On doit le rassurer, lui donner confiance en lui. C'est ce que font les parents dignes de ce nom…

- Dans quel délire vous êtes encore partis ? demanda Shaolan en revenant dans leur dos.

- GNIH ! firent les KuroxFye d'une seule voix, surpris.

- Je NE SUIS PAS dépressif… J'ai jamais autant pété le feu, les gars !

- HEM…

- Mais c'est gentil à vous de vous en préoccuper. Tiens ? dit-il en remettant à Kurogane un sandwich de taille conséquente, j'ai pensé que Massimo avait du s'occuper de tout ce qui est comestible. Et j'ai fais réchauffer du sang au micro ondes… ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Fye. Bon, je vous laisse, tout à l'heure j'ai école et il me faut au moins quatre heures de sommeil…

- Bonne nuit, fiston…

- Fais de beaux rêves…

- Bonne nuit Papa, Bonne nuit Maman… »

A l'entrée de sa chambre, Shaolan marqua un temps et se retourna dans leur direction :

« … J'ai l'air déprimé ?

- Heu… Disons plutôt…

- Préoccupé.

- Oui… Peut-être… soupira Shaolan d'un ton qui leur fendit l'âme.

- S'il y a un problème, on est là, tu le sais… dit Kurogane.

- Bien sûr… » murmura Shaolan en refermant la porte sur lui.

Malaise…

« Tu es vraiment, VRAIMENT certain qu'il ne nous déteste pas ? répéta Fye.

- Je pense que nous devrions remercier cette chère Kanashimi d'avoir refilé sa crise d'ado à notre petit… grogna Kurogane. Tu crois que si je le frappe d'un grand coup sur le crâne ça va le faire réagir ?

- Tu es un vrai homme de Kuro Magnon ! »

**Chapitre 5 : La petite faiblesse qui vous sauvera**

Le lendemain, à l'école, Shaolan nourrit de noires pensées toute la matinée.

Le prof de Maths qui ne pouvait pas le saquer…

Cet abruti de fils Mashi qui prétendait partout qu'il avait pleuré chez le proviseur…

La bouffe immonde de la cantine…

Et les conversations des autres garçons de sa classe, tournant autour du foot, des voitures, et de la taille des fesses de telle chanteuse, sujets dont il se foutait royalement.

C'était vraiment NUL la vie d'un mec ordinaire. Vivement qu'il obtienne la plume et mette les voiles pour une autre dimension.

… Et il constata que quelqu'un s'était servit dans son portefeuille. N'accuse pas sans preuves, ça pouvait être Mégalo, le bébé Mokona qui adorait tout ce qui brille et le bling bling…

Ayant retrouvé 500 yens réchappés du carnage, Shaolan les glissa dans une machine pour obtenir un paquet de Pocky (l'équivalent japonais des Mikados, petits bâtons bien connus des gourmands). Et… Le Pocky resta coincé entre le verre de la machine et le vide, narguant le garçon. Il tenta d'abord de se faire entendre gentiment par la machine, mais c'est alors que le fils Mashi se ramena avec son bras en écharpe et sa bande de copains tout aussi nazes que lui.

« Dis donc, Shaolan, tu pourrais expliquer à mes potes pourquoi ta mère pisse debout ? »

Rires débiles…

« Ne me cherches pas, Mashi, c'est pas le jour… répondit calmement Shaolan, mais d' un ton rauque, et tentant toujours de faire tomber le Pocky chocolat noisettes…

- Ooooh ! J'ai peur ! Tu comptes m'affronter ou tu vas appeler ton Papa ou ton autre Papa au secours ?

- Si tu étais ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de l'un de mes Pères, alors tu serais un adversaire digne d'intérêt, réplique le jeune homme, le foudroyant du regard.

- Et comment tu compterais me battre, grosse tête ? »

Shaolan recula de quelques pas et assena à la machine distributrice de gâteaux l'un de ses spectaculaires coups de pieds foudroyants, à l'impact magistral. Sous l'outrage, la machine délivra le Pocky ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa marchandise dans une pluie appétissante. Shaolan rattrapa en plein vol « son » paquet de Pocky et s'éloigna avec la classe d'un desperado qui vient de remporter un duel.

Mashi et ses copains avaient changés de couleur, yeux et bouches grands ouverts.

« On ne devrait plus le charrier sur ses parents… Non ? » demanda Mashi, la voix nouée et aigue.

Alors que Shaolan pensait qu'il allait pouvoir manger tranquillement son Pocky, il fut assaillit au détour d'un couloir par toute une armée de filles en jupettes :

« Shaolan ! C'est vrai cette rumeur ? Tes parents sont deux hommes ?

- Je ne répondrais plus à cette question, soupira le garçon.

- Mais toi tu aimes les filles ? Hein ? Hein ?

- J'aime… Une fille… rougit-il.

- Dans ce cas, choisis moi ! cria une blonde hystérique.

- Pardon ?! s'étrangla le garçon.

- Dans deux semaines c'est le bal du lycée ! Je veux que tu y ailles avec moi !

- Non, moi ! hurla une rousse.

- Ne les écoute pas ! Choisis moi ! » répliqua une brune.

On aurait dit les mouettes dans « Le monde de Nemo » : MOI ! MOI ! MOI ! MOI !

Shaolan, paumé, se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre, lorsqu'une réplique élégante made in Fye lui traversa l'esprit :

« Je regrette, mais il y a tant de jolies roses dans ce jardin que mes bras ne pourraient toutes les contenir…

- Aaaah ! Et en plus il parle super bien !!!!

- C'est le mec parfait !

- Je le veux !!!! »

Pourchassé par ses admiratrices comme dans un épisode de Benny Hill, Shaolan eu la plus grande peine à les semer dans les couloirs du lycée, et finit par se réfugier, essoufflé, sur le toit de l'établissement.

« Je veux juste… Manger… Tranquille… Un Pocky… C'est pas un crime ?! »

Il prit l'un des bâtonnets et le porta à ses lèvres, regardant le ciel bleu au-dessus de sa tête. Un ciel paisible, resplendissant. Et pourtant…

« C'est trop caaaaalme !!!! s'énerva le garçon. Pendant que je perds mon temps bêtement à attendre une plume, Sakura est en danger quelque part et l'autre tordu de Fei Wan rigole ! MERDE A LA FIN !!!! »

C'est alors que là, dans un vent chaud, retentit une voix dans un écho mystique :

_« Shaolan… »_

Le garçon frémit. Non, c'était impossible ! Cette voix… Douce et légère…

_« Shaolan… »_

Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ? Ou était-ce bien la tendre voix de Sakura qui répétait son nom ?!

« Princesse ! s'écria-t-il, incrédule mais plein d'espoir.

_- Je t'en pries, Shaolan… Protèges le passé… Et sauves notre futur... »_

Tout un coup, plus un son. Le malheureux Shaolan se dit qu'il avait rêvé éveillé, lorsque là, pile au-dessus de sa tête… Un vortex dimenssionnel s'ouvrit ! Il eu à peine le temps de réagir et de s'écarter en un éclair quand…

Une gamine tomba du ciel en criant un tonitruant :

« … FAIS CHIIIIER !!!! » digne de Kurogane, avant de s'écraser dans un grand BOM ! La tête la première, pile à l'endroit où se trouvait précédemment Shaolan. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque la fille se redressa s'en s'être ouvert le crâne, mas avec un gros rire :

« OH ! OH ! OH ! Je l'ai semé, ce gros blaireau ! Qu'il revienne et je lui casse les dents ! »

Shaolan demeura hébété devant l'inconnue. C'était une adolescente, âgée tout au plus de 15 ans, habillée d'un costume de collégienne rouge et blanc, avec une magnifique et hallucinante chevelure rose qui lui coulait en cascade jusqu'aux reins, et de jolis yeux verts. Elle avait aussi un énorme pansement sur le front, des égratignures de partout, et parlait d'une voix très vive avec les mots et l'accent d'un loubard coréen.

« ça m'a creusé de lui péter la chetron à ce relou ! J'ai trop la dalle et j'ai le gosier à sec ! »

Elle dégaina de nulle part une énorme bouteille de vodka et se la descendit sous les yeux hallucinés de Shaolan…

« … Mademoiselle… »

Celle-ci sembla enfin se rendre compte de sa présence, et sauta sur ses jambes avec des étoiles enthousiastes dans le regard :

« Bingo ! J'ai trouvé l'un des gossbo ! Et sans le chercher, en plus ! La vie de ma mère, j'ai une chance de cocue !

- Heu…

- Ecoutes mon bonhomme, j'sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant le prochain transfert, alors réponds à cette question : est-ce que t'es le gars qui s'est échappé d'un aquarium chez un gros barbu très moche ?

- Fei Wan Reed ?! s'exclama-t-il.

- Tout juste, Auguste ! Tes potes le ninja légendaire et le mage vampire, ils sont aussi dans le coin ?

- Mais d'où nous connaissez-vous ?!

- C'est Shaolan clone qui m'envoie !

- Quoi ?! s'écria Shaolan en faisant apparaître son épée.

- Hey, calmos Carlos ! C'est pas moi ton ennemie ! Par contre… »

Un autre vortex dimensionnel s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître d'étranges créatures vêtues de noir et dont seuls les yeux existaient sur leurs visages, armées de faux gigantesques et se dirigeant tout droit sur Shaolan et la petite inconnue. Shaolan fit le ménage avec sa classe habituelle, entre coups de lame et invocations. De son côté, la fille se battait aussi, tatanant les créatures à coups de poings et de pieds. Lorsque l'un de ses assaillants, plus féroce que les autres, tenta des attaques plus dangereuses, elle lui jeta un sortilège dont la lumière et l'énergie rappela quelque chose à Shaolan…

Qui avait-il déjà vu se battre ainsi ?

Un éclair le traversa…

Fye kun, du monde de Kurisutaru !

« Tu as compris ? », lui demanda la fille avec un sourire malicieux.

Shaolan mit en fuite les dernières créatures, repartant dans leur vortex. Le vent jouait avec les cheveux et la longue veste du garçon, qui baissa la lame de son épée, se tournant vers l'inconnue en la scrutant de son regard implacable :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'adolescente eu soudain un regard plus grave, où jouèrent de multiples émotions. Elle approcha ses mains de sa poitrine. Lentement, doucement, dans une grande lumière éblouissante, deux artefacts glissèrent de l'intérieur de son corps pour apparaître dans ses petites mains blessées. Dans sa main droite flottait en suspension et resplendissait une magnifique plume de la Princesse Sakura. Dans sa main gauche, projetant des éclats de lumière, un flocon de neige lumineux et blanc… La moitié de cœur que Shaolan clone avait dérobé à Fye kun !

« Moi aussi… Je veux sauver ma Princesse », murmura-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Et elle s'écroula, perdant connaissance.


	3. Chapitres 6, 7, 8 et 9

_**La petite intro de l'auteur :**_

_**Coucou ! Voici comme promis 4 (mais très longs) nouveaux chapitres…. En attendant la suite ! **_

_**La chanson du chapitre 8 est une traduction de « Hikari sasuhou » , opening theme de l'anime Murder Princess et interprêtée par Back-on. Aucun rapport avec l'histoire c'est juste que j'adore cette chanson ! XD ! Eungyo et Noa proviennent du manwha « Legend » (oui ça me suffisait pas de mélanger Clamp avec Peach-Pit !)**_

_**A part ça, il y a BEAUCOUP de couples dans cette fic alors j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire une indigestion de guimauve ! (sinon comptez le nombre de baisers échangés dans cette fic, si j'atteins les 100 j'aurais un gage !)**_

_**Merci de me lire à chaque fois et de me soutenir ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Bisous crémeux !**_

_**Cycy (trop contente d'avoir gagné le défi no 6 de Clamp- Fanfic avec « La dernière âme ». Merci pour vos votes !)**_

_***************************************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 6 : L'aura de Chika**

Tokyo sud, les quartiers les plus agités. Là-bas pour un regard on commence une bagarre, et si on est plusieurs… ça peut se finir au stade du lycée le plus proche, en match de football américain. Ce lundi là les gradins étaient bondés de gosses désoeuvrés en quête de spectaculaire, et sur la pelouse, 48 costauds à biscotos se mettaient les « poings » sur les i à coups de touchdowns. Mais ce n'est pas les joueurs qui nous intéressent ici.

Voyez-vous là-bas, en bord de terrain, ce très beau garçon qui est en train de mettre une ambiance de tous les diables en rebondissant partout comme une balle de tennis et criant plus fort que le public ? Peut-être est-ce la première fois que vous l'apercevez, mais si vous avez suivit son histoire il y a quatre mois, vous l'aviez laissé en train de faire déjà la fête au pied de la tour de Tokyo… Mais si, souvenez-vous ! Une aisance au katana, un caractère ardent et imprévisible, une improbable coupe de cheveux aux pics blonds platines…

Il se nomme Chika Akatsuki, il a 17 ans et il est chasseur de zombies.

Enfin, pour lui, tous les moyens sont bons de gagner de l'argent…

« Tout le monde lève les bras !!!! crie-t-il au public.

- OUAIS !!!! gueule-t-on dans les gradins.

- Tout le monde fait la ola !!!!

- OLAAAA !!!! répliquent les supporters survoltés.

- Tout le monde donne des sous à Chika !!!!

- … » (long silence)

Un voyou de seconde zone balance des canettes à Chika.

« Tiens, t'as qu'à les rapporter à la consigne, tu gagnera 0,01 yens ! Oh, oh ! »

Chika rattrape les canettes en plein vol… Et les renvoient d'un geste aérien et d'une précision redoutable en plein dans la mâchoire du voyou :

« Tiens ! Ça te fera de la monnaie pour le dentiste ! »

Les autres voyous se calment direct dans le public.

« Ooooh t'as un bon lancer petit, ça te dirait d'intégrer notre équipe ? demande l'un des entraîneurs, près de lui.

- ça dépend, ça paye combien ? »

A l'angle des gradins, un beau ténébreux asiatique soupire d'un air désabusé :

« Quel que soit son job, Akatsuki trouve toujours le moyen de passer pour encore plus bête qu'il ne l'est…

- Moi je trouve que Chika est formidable pour motiver les gens ! Tu entends comme ses supporters sont plus enthousiastes que ceux d'en face ? demande une jolie petite lycéenne à lunettes.

- Faire du bruit pour un ballon… C'est bien un jeu de ces primitifs d'amerloques…

- Pourtant, même si tu n'aimes pas regarder ces matchs, Shito, tu viens toujours voir Chika faire la mascotte ! » fait remarquer la jeune fille en riant.

Le chinois a de nouveau un soupir blasé.

« C'est encore un bébé. On ne peut pas le laisser seul deux minutes sans craindre qu'il ne tombe de la table à langer…

- C'est vrai, mais il fait des progrès. Je le vois grandir et mûrir de jour en jour et… »

La jeune fille interrompit sa phrase, posant son regard sur un Chika courant dans tous les sens.

« … Oui, pensa-t-elle. Je l'aime chaque jour d'avantage. »

Son cœur se comprima brièvement. Il faudrait bientôt qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec Chika. Mais son feu follet pouvait-il seulement comprendre le mot « sérieux » ?

« MICHIRU !!!! »

Chika se précipita vers elle en criant son prénom d'une manière tendre et comique à la fois. Il tournoya comme une toupie autour de sa petite amie avant de l'enlacer fermement de ses bras, lui disant très vite au creux de l'oreille, à un débit de mitraillette :

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas au moins ? Le match est bientôt fini. Après je t'emmène manger où tu veux. Tu m'attends, hein ? J'y retourne. Je reviens. Je t'aime… Je t'aime ! »

Là-dessus, il lui décerna un baiser dynamité avant de repartir motiver le public dans les gradins.

« A-bru-ti, soupira Shito.

- Moi aussi, j'te kiffe ! » lui répliqua Chika en riant entre deux olà.

Deux heures plus tard, en revenant du déjeuner, Chika s'était un peu calmé, le ventre plein et le bras passé autour de la taille de Michiru.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ça c'était un gueuleton ! s'écria le blond en embrassant encore sa dulcinée.

- Vive les coupons de réduction ! répliqua celle-ci sur le même ton ravi.

- On a pu prendre deux fois de frites !

- Oui, et le plus fort… »

Chika et Michiru échangèrent un long regard complice et amoureux.

« … Au retour on a trouvé 500 yens par terre ! » s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix.

« 500 yens ! 500 yens ! » chantèrent-ils comme des malades en dansant la samba au milieu de la rue.

« Ah… Vous me foutez trop la honte, je vous connais pas… grogna Shito en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules et pressant le pas.

- Oh, allez ! Toutes les occasions sont bonnes de se réjouir ! C'est pas un crime ! dit Chika.

- Le crime, c'est que Michiru était une fille honnête et innocente et que tu l'as rendue aussi radine et perverse que toi !

- Ma Michiru ? C'est une sainte ! »

Michiru dégaina une pièce de 100 yens avec un large sourire :

« Regardes, Chika kun ! Quelqu'un a oublié sa monnaie dans cet horodateur !

- Elle est parfaite… dit le Chika kun en question, des étoiles d'amour plein les yeux.

- Seigneur… Faites qu'ils ne puissent pas se reproduire… » murmura Shito avec un frisson glacé dans le dos. Il regarda sa montre :

« Je dois vous laisser. C'est déjà l'heure de mon rendez-vous.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je vous le dirais contre 1 million de yens.

- Tu veux pas non plus un snickers et l'addition ?! » s'étrangla Chika, outré.

Sans répondre, le chinois disparu au coin de la rue.

« Bon ! Eh bien pour ma part, je vais au lycée ! J'ai un tas de cours cet après-midi… dit Michiru en consultant son agenda.

- Oh, déjàààà ? soupira Chika. Tu ne préfèrerais pas une petite promenade en amoureux à Ginza ?

- Tu as peut-être l'intention de battre le record de Sotetsu en tant que Roi des redoublements, mais pas moi…

- Rha là là… Je n'aurais donc pas le choix . Allons au lycée…

- Tu te décides à aller en cours ?

- Oui… Pour y être avec toi. »

Les joues de Michiru s'embrasèrent, et se jetant au cou de Chika, elle lui décerna un énième baiser si sensuel que le garçon en demeura KO et comblé. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin , enlacés et riant joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Michiru se fixe au milieu d'une rue déserte avec un regard qui ne trompait pas… Son regard affûté de medium… Aussitôt, Chika fit apparaître son katana dans une lueur magique.

« Reste derrière moi ! »

A quelques pas d'eux, de brutaux vents, tournoyant en furie, surgirent de nulle part. Puis il y eu une lacération, une véritable déchirure dans l'espace… C'était la toute première fois que Chika et Michiru assistaient à une rupture dimensionnelle, et leur étonnement fut plus grand encore lorsque apparut toute une lignée de créatures étranges, flottant dans les airs, vêtues de noir, arborant des faux immenses et dont seuls les yeux existaient sur les visages !

« Cours, Michiru ! » cria Chika en passant à l'attaque le premier, l'acier de son katana se heurtant à celui des armes de ses adversaires.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! » répliqua la jeune fille, apeurée mais déterminée, jetant aux créatures tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Le combat s'intensifia encore lorsque Chika eu l'impression désagréable mais certaine que c'est à sa petite amie que les créatures inconnues voulaient s'attaquer. Michiru de son côté, était convaincue que c'était Chika la cible de cet assaut, et tout deux étaient prêts à défendre l'autre corps et âme. L'issue du combat se précipita lorsqu'une créature tira avec violence sur un bras de Michiru, lui arrachant un cri. Chika entra alors dans une colère épouvantable, et celle-ci se manifesta de manière spectaculaire. Le garçon fut soudain entouré d'une grande aura lumineuse, et fonça à une telle vitesse sur les créatures qu'il était presque devenu impossible de le voir. Sa lame vola de part et d'autre dans l'espace avec une dextérité et une maturité inhabituelles. Jamais Chika, qui était pourtant bonne lame, n'avait prouvé à ce point ses talents d'épéiste. Les corps lacérés des mystérieuses créatures disparurent l'un après l'autre, comme un mauvais rêve…

Chika demeura debout, flamboyant dans cette aura surnaturelle flottant tout autour de lui, sa lame tranchant le vide.

« Cette aura… murmura Michiru, stupéfiée.

- Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Chika en se tournant dans sa direction…

Avant de s'effondrer lui-même sur la chaussée, tombant dans un sommeil soudain et profond !

… Lorsque la ronde lumineuse dans sa tête s'apaisa enfin, lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre conscience peu à peu, Chika se trouvait dans sa chambre, à l'internat. Il vit immédiatement le doux petit visage de Michiru noyé de larmes et penché vers lui, et tendis une main encore faible dans sa direction.

« Ma petite fée… Je ne suis bon qu'à te faire pleurer, hein ?

- Idioooot ! » s'écria la jeune fille en se jetant à son cou.

Tandis que Chika tentait de rassurer Michiru en caressant ses cheveux et l'embrassant tendrement, il vit Shito qui le fusillait du regard depuis le seuil de la chambre et leur « grande » (par sa taille de basketteuse) amie Koyomi jouant les garde malade, un bol de soupe immonde dans les mains :

« Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, lui expliqua celle-ci. Shito n'était pas très loin quand tu nous as joué le remake de la Belle aux bois dormants et Michiru a pu l'appeler pour qu'il te porte jusqu'ici…

- C'est bien ce que je disais, grogna le chinois. Surveiller un enfant de trois ans serait plus reposant ! »

Chika lui décerna un de ses sourires irrésistibles en guise d'excuse et le brun détourna la tête avec un grand « HUMPH » de reproche et de soulagement à la fois.

Deux autres personnes entrèrent alors dans la pièce : Bekko, le passeur d'âmes, et son assistant, le petit Yuta.

« Waow ! C'est pas tous les jours que le patron se déplace en personne à la maison ! s'étonna Chika, les yeux ronds.

- J'ai raconté à Mr Bekko toute l'histoire, murmura Michiru, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Chika, tremblant encore de la peur qu'il lui avait causée.

- Je vois… dit le jeune chasseur avec un air entendu. Si vous n'avez pas pu attendre que je passe à l'agence, c'est que ce ne sont pas des ennemis ordinaires qui nous ont attaqués… Et que vous avez un intérêt personnel dans cette affaire… »

Bekko ajouta ses lunettes sur son nez d'un air sombre. Chika lui avait toujours un peu rappelé ce garçon qu'il était à son âge. Mais aujourd'hui, cette ressemblance s'était muée en funeste prédiction pour l'avenir…

« Pour ce qui est des créatures, j'avoue ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agit, dit Bekko de sa voix calme. Le noir et les faux rappellent les shinigamis, mais vous savez tout comme moi que les shinigamis ont une apparence humaine. Je suis en revanche convaincu que ces êtres ont surgit d'une autre dimension. Quand à cette aura que nous a évoqué Michiru… »

Bekko n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il savait bien pourtant qu'il aurait dû s'attendre à cela… Dès que le sceau avait été brisé…

« Vous savez ce qui arrive à Akatsuki mais refusez de nous le révéler pour le moment ? demanda Shito en le dardant de son œil le plus sombre.

- Il y a une personne à qui je dois parler auparavant… Mais pour le moment, Chika n'a rien à redouter… »

Bekko prononça la phrase suivante en lui-même :

_« … Pas tant que les sept ne sont pas réunis… »_

Ressentant ce danger implicite sur le jeune chasseur, Michiru se pelotonna plus étroitement dans les bras de Chika, qui tentait toujours de la rassurer par des mots tendres et des baisers.

Bekko sortit lentement de la pièce et remonta le couloir d'un pas chamboulé par cet écho du passé. Il ferma les yeux, et, retirant ses lunettes, usa du puissant lien mental des passeur d'âmes :

_« Tout comme tu l'avais sentis, Yuko. L'histoire recommence… »_

Assise devant sa boutique un verre de saké à la main, la sorcière des dimensions eu un triste sourire lui répondant par télépathie :

_« Non. Elle n'a fait que continuer dès l'instant où nous avons été séparés… »_

**Chapitre 7 : Les larmes de Watanuki**

Tokyo nord, c'était une autre ambiance. Les quartiers chics et les sages maisons où s'alignent les bonnes familles. On envoie ses enfants dans des écoles privées. L'école Juji par exemple.

A 10 heures, une grande réunion eu lieu au comité des élèves. Watanuki et Domeki y ont été invités de bien curieuse manière…

Dès qu'ils passèrent le seuil de la salle, ils sentirent une ambiance de traquenard à plein nez. Une vingtaine d'élèves étaient réunis autour d'une vaste table lisse et brillante, la plupart arborant des brassards noirs et fixant sur eux des yeux de juges au tribunal. Watanuki, inquiet, eu un mouvement de recul. Domeki le rassura par le seul contact de sa main dans la sienne, fixant droit sans ciller son regard dans celui de « la cour ».

« Bien, nous sommes ici pour statuer des évènements fâcheux qui perturbent en ce moment la tranquillité de ce lycée… déclara le président du comité des élèves en ouvrant la séance.

- « Evènements fâcheux » ?! se récria Watanuki. C'est… De nous que vous parlez, là ?!

- En effet. Cette relation perturbe non seulement les élèves, mais aussi leurs parents…

- Vraiment ? Eh bien ils devraient discuter plus souvent avec leur progéniture, car Shizuka et moi on est loin d'être le seul couple « différent » de ce lycée !

- Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela. L'absence de Domeki aux tournois nationaux d'athlétisme et nos résultats minables en ont filé un coup au prestige de l'école. Résultat : la municipalité a effectué de grandes coupes dans les primes qu'elle lui versait. On peut faire une croix sur tous les prochains évènements sportifs, culturels ou artistiques, les bals, les fêtes… On est autant à sec que les zonards des quartiers sud !

- Il y a des familles entières des quartiers sud qui pourraient manger pendant deux mois avec le budget que vous investissez dans une seule fête ! fit remarquer Watanuki.

- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles ? ricana le responsable du comité des élèves. Les coupes dans le budget incluent aussi les bourses. Les élèves qui comme toi ne bénéficient pas du soutien financier de leurs familles risquent fort de se faire virer du lycée… »

Watanuki repensa aux élèves qui l'avaient insulté. Parmi eux, aucun n'était issu d'une famille aisée. Ils bénéficiaient des bourses d'études décrochées après une lutte impitoyable ou faisaient partie du programme national d'intégration des jeunes issus des milieux défavorisés. Ils habitaient des cités sinistres, de vrais ghettos, en périphérie de la banlieue sud de Tokyo, et les études étaient leur seule planche de salut… Watanuki réalisa enfin l'effroyable jeu de dominos dans lequel Domeki et lui avaient été entraînés. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient, parce qu'ils avaient préférés partir en voyage ensemble plutôt que de se présenter à une compétition sportive qu'ils pensaient d'intérêt secondaire, ils avaient mis en péril l'avenir de dizaines d'autres personnes. Un violent sentiment de culpabilité assaillit Watanuki, et cette fois la tendresse de la main de Domeki dans la sienne ne parvint pas à l'atténuer.

« Tu fais aussi partit du lot des élèves qui risquent d'être renvoyés, Watanuki, poursuit le responsable du comité. Si tu veux rester ici et aider tous les élèves que tu as mis dans l'embarras, tu vas devoir payer de ta personne…

- C'est absurde, grogna Domeki. Vous savez très bien qu'il n'a pas de quoi rembourser l'argent manquant !

- Il peut le faire autrement. En sauvant l'honneur et le prestige de l'école, par exemple… »

Deux élèves se levèrent et déployèrent une grande affiche au slogan pompeux :

« GRAND CONCOURS CULINAIRE INTER LYCEE

VENEZ, GOUTEZ, VOTEZ ! »

« Le lycée qui remportera le concours touchera un prix de 100 000 yens. On en parlera dans les journaux et cela redorera considérablement son blason. Si on gagne, on sera de nouveau dans les bonnes grâces de la municipalité. Chaque lycée doit présenter une équipe composée de trois élèves. Ils devront soumettre en temps imparti une recette de leur création et un jury décidera du vainqueur. Watanuki, tout le monde sait que tu es le meilleur cuistot de cet établissement. C'est toi qui devras créer la recette qui nous fera gagner le concours ! Le proviseur l'a décidé en personne !

- Moi… Mais… Je… bafouilla le garçon, tombant des nues.

- Je veux être dans son équipe, dit Domeki en avançant d'un pas.

- Impossible. Les deux autres élèves ont déjà été désignés, repris le président du comité. Je suis le deuxième. Le proviseur m'a chargé de surveiller que cette fois vous ne vous enfuirez pas avant le concours…

- Un espion, quoi. Et la troisième personne ? » demanda l'archer.

Un long silence se fit, puis une porte s'ouvrit au fond de la salle. Des jeunes filles entrèrent et s'alignèrent de chaque côté de la porte, comme une haie d'honneur. Les autres élèves se levèrent respectueusement, droits comme des piquets. Watanuki et Domeki pensèrent qu'après une cérémonie aussi ridicule, l'empereur du japon en personne allait surgir par la porte du fond. Ce fut en fait une lycéenne, portant un uniforme tout neuf de l'école Juji, mais qui détonait radicalement dans le décor. Sa peau diaphane, ses jolis yeux verts et sa flamboyante chevelure rousse étaient clairement ceux d'une européenne.

« Mlle Loreena Crosley ! » annonça l'un des élèves comme si c'était le Reine d'Angleterre. La jeune fille fit d'ailleurs une petite révérence ironique à la fois gracieuse et insolente, et lorsqu'elle se redressa en dévorant d'un regard incendiaire ce malheureux Watanuki tout gêné, Domeki eu pour la première fois de sa vie le curieux désir d'être une fille pour avoir le droit de mettre des claques à celle-ci. Elle ne tarda pas à prendre la parole avec un accent hautain et mégalo :

« JE suis ravie que l'on ai fait appel à MOI … JE suis nouvelle dans cet établissement, mais comme vous DEVEZ le savoir, JE suis la fille du PLUS PRESTIGIEUX chef cuisinier AU MONDE, Lord Christopher Crosley, et MA famille dirige UNE CHAINE D'HOTELS ET DE RESTAURANTS. Par conséquent JE suis LA SEULE qui puisse REMPORTER ce concours ! »

Déclaration saluée des applaudissements stupides des membres du comité ! Frisson dans le dos du couple. On leur avait croisé le croisement génétique improbable de Paris Hilton et Maïté ! Mais ce n'était pas fini ! La rouquine ondoya jusqu'à Watanuki dans un mouvement de hanches chaloupé :

« Kimihiro, minauda-t-elle dans un souffle, je suis si contente de te revoir…

- Je… ne crois pas vous connaître… paniqua le garçon, virant plus pâle qu'un cachet d'aspirine.

- Oh, aurais-tu déjà oublié ce délicieux baiser ? » demanda la rouquine dans un grotesque battement de cils.

Et là, au contraire, Watanuki se souvint.

« LA DINGUE QUI JETTE DES LIVRES PAR LES FENETRES !!!!, s'écria-t-il, stupéfait.

- Je suis un peu déçue, dit-elle. J'imaginais que tu étais un mauvais garçon, mais tu n'es qu'un modeste lycéen. Cependant… Tu es encore plus mignon que dans mon souvenir… » dit-elle en s'approchant telle une mante religieuse.

Watanuki poussa un cri de vierge effarouchée et se réfugia derrière le dos protecteur de Domeki.

« Il n'a rien à vous dire », déclara celui-ci à la rouquine.

La guerre était déclarée. On pouvait sentir la tension et les éclairs crépiter entre l'archer et la jeune fille, qui semblaient pourtant tout aussi calmes l'un que l'autre.

« La séance est levée, déclara le président du comité des élèves pour évacuer cet orage. Kimihiro, la semaine prochaine, tu devras nous donner tes premières idées pour la recette… »

Point barre. Qu'ils acceptent ou non de participer à ce concours débile, on ne leur demandait même pas leur avis. C'était un ordre du proviseur.

Domeki entraîna Watanuki loin de tout danger éventuel. Il ne lui avait pas posé de questions. Il ne lui en posait jamais. Mais Kimihiro sentit qu'il devait quand même expliquer les circonstances de sa rencontre avec la rouquine incendiaire. C'était arrivé au cours d'une matinée désastreuse où la malchance s'était acharnée contre ce pauvre Watanuki, piquant un sprint de malade pour rejoindre le car de Domeki et Himawari, qui devaient partir en voyage scolaire. Watanuki s'était retrouvé assommé au coin d'une rue par des livres jetés du haut d'une fenêtre. C'était ceux d'une adolescente en pleine crise de rébellion, la fameuse Loreena, qui avait surgit comme une furie et volé un baiser à Watanuki en guise de provocation envers la vieille dame avec laquelle elle se disputait. Watanuki s'était enfuit, apeuré, et depuis qu'était advenue cette aventure, n'avait plus jamais revu son « agresseur » !

« Tu dois me croire, Shizuka, il ne s'est rien passé de plus, et j'avais totalement oublié cette folle ! Elle m'a fait peur plus qu'autre chose !

- J'en suis certain. A cette époque, tu n'étais même pas fichu de te déclarer à Himawari. Alors, aller embrasser la première fille venue dans la rue…

- Non mais dis donc ! J'aurais pu draguer n'importe qui si je l'avais voulu ! rugit le spirite.

- Ne t'enfonces pas, Kimi, tu te fais du mal … »

Watanuki soupira, reconnaissant sa défaite. Oui, ce n'était pas les occasions qui avaient manquées, surtout ces derniers temps où il s'était épanoui et était vraiment devenu beau garçon. Mais sa timidité et sa maladresse étaient telles que c'était déjà un miracle qu'il soit parvenu à reconnaître et révéler ses sentiments pour Domeki.

« C'est dommage, murmura celui-ci. J'avais un peu égoïstement espéré que j'étais la première personne que tu aies embrassée…

- Mais tu es le seul dont le baiser ait compté ! » s'écria Watanuki en se pendant à son cou.

La flamme de la passion et de la reconnaissance luit dans le regard de l'archer.

« C'est vrai. Ce qui compte, c'est nous deux.

- Et moi, je me fiche complètement de savoir combien de personnes tu auras embrassé avant ! Tu es avec moi, maintenant…

- … Tu as raison, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu saches… » déclara Domeki d'un ton plein de sous entendus qui affola Watanuki. Histoire de se rassurer, il décerna à l'archer son baiser le plus délicieux et envoûtant, et le sortilège fit son effet.

« En vérité, je n'ai rencontré personne qui embrasse aussi bien que toi, lui dit l'archer en effleurant ses mèches noires. C'est stupéfiant, pour un débutant…

- C'est que j'ai un très bon professeur ! » rit le garçon en l'embrassant encore.

Les mauvais regards crépitèrent autour d'eux jusqu'à la fin de la journée, mais ils s'en moquaient éperdument. Du moins Watanuki s'en était moqué jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve Domeki à la fin des cours. Il y avait deux heures où ils avaient des activités différentes, et durant sa séance de tir à l'arc, Domeki avait été pris à partit par toute une bande d'abrutis. Bien entendu, il leur avait flanqué une rouste magistrale, mais Himawari avait rapporté l'incident à Watanuki, et celui-ci ne décoléra pas tout le long du chemin du retour.

« Lycée d'abrutis ! Elèves abrutis ! grognait-il, enragé. Et en plus il faudrait que je me défonce à trouver une recette pour tous les aider ?!

- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai rien… Eux par contre, ils ont tous finis à l'infirmerie !

- ça ne change rien ! Après eux, ça sera d'autres ! On est quand même pas responsables de toute la misère du monde ! Je refuse qu'ils t'attaquent ! C'est scandaleux ! »

Et Watanuki était partit en boucle… Domeki se boucha les oreilles sous ses cris furieux. Il y avait bien longtemps que son amoureux n'avait pas piqué une telle crise, ça lui avait presque manqué. Pour un peu, il aurait souhaité qu'il le traite d'idiot et lui fasse des grimaces comme à cette époque… Watanuki était si drôle…

« Non mais je rêve ou quoi ?! Je suis furieux parce que ces mecs t'ont attaqué et toi tu souris bêtement ?!

- C'est ta tête qui me fait sourire…

- Quoi, ma tête ?! Mais tu es vraiment idiot, ma parole ! Idiot, idiot ! Beeeeuh ! » dit-il en lui faisant la grimace tant espérée.

Domeki était plié en quatre.

« Arrêtes de rire ! C'est pas drôle ! Pauvre nul ! Gros naze ! Tu m'énerves !

- Je t'adore…

- C'est pas une raison pour te moquer de moi ! »

Les récriminations de Watanuki continuèrent même lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au temple de Domeki. Il fallut quelques langoureux baisers pour lui couper la respiration et la préparation du dîner pour que Watanuki se calme enfin. Il faut dire que le temple avait déjà quelque chose qui le rendait zen, mais alors sa vaste cuisine toute équipée, c'était le paradis…

« Tu pourrais en profiter autant que tu le souhaiterais si tu venais vivre ici… » insinua Domeki.

Rouge comme les poivrons qu'il découpait, Watanuki fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu à cause du bruit de la cocotte minute. Certes, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre, mais s'installer chez son petit ami au bout de quatre mois de relation, même lorsqu'on est fou amoureux, cela lui semblait un peu précipité lorsqu'on est encore lycéen. Quatre mois… Il se demanda comment s'en sortaient les KuroxFye de leur côté. Eux, ils avaient bien été obligés de cohabiter, très longtemps avant qu'ils ne finissent ensemble… Les bébés des Mokonas devaient avoir un peu grandit, maintenant… Et Shaolan kun, comment allait-il ?

Tout à coup, son couteau s'échappa de la main de Watanuki. L'objet chuta lentement à terre dans un tintement métallique, manquant de peu son pied.

Les pupilles de Watanuki s'étaient totalement dilatées, et le garçon se mit à trembler d'une manière qui ne trompait pas Domeki.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Domeki en se précipitant.

- V … Vite… murmura le jeune médium d'une voix blanche. Prends ton arc… Et des parchemins de protection… C'est à mon appartement que ça va arriver ! »

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les deux garçons, courant à toute haleine, parvenaient en vue du petit immeuble où logeait Watanuki. Ils avaient pris au passage l'équipement prescrit par Kimihiro. A force de suivre l'enseignement de la merveilleuse et inégalable Yuko, Watanuki devenait peu à peu, et surtout depuis sa bataille contre la fée des ténèbres à la tour de Tokyo, un futur sorcier de très grande classe. Il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'immeuble, où pas une lumière n'était allumée. Watanuki eu d'abord peu que tous ses voisins aient connus un terrible sort, puis se rappela que c'était justement ce soir là qu'avait lieu un grand lotto auquel participait la plupart des habitants de ce quartier ressemblant à un village paisible. On entendait les cris de joie et la voix de l'organisateur parlant dans un micro, provenant de la salle des fêtes toute proche…

Heureux hasard. Non, il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde…

Alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers en direction de l'appartement (escaliers qui, contrairement à nos usages occidentaux, se trouvaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment), une faille dimensionnelle se produisit, déchirant l'onde lisse de la nuit. Bingo ! Vous l'avez deviné ! C'était encore la bande de créatures bizarres sans visage et se trimballant des faux de shinigami, il faut croire qu'elles n'avaient que ça à faire, s'attaquer à des bishonen au lieu de regarder le petit journal de Yann Barthès. Elles foncèrent aussitôt sur Watanuki et Domeki, tandis qu'un autre de ces êtres mystérieux traversait les murs comme un spectre pour entrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Kimihiro…

Comme un spectre…

Domeki se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand-chose à les exorciser, et leur balança une pluie de flèches de ki qu'ils eurent du mal à digérer. De son côté, Watanuki luttait aussi, projetant des sortilèges appris de Yuko sama en personne, et les protégeant, l'archer et lui, par des boucliers d'énergie. Ayant éliminées les créatures à l'extérieur, ils se ruèrent vers la porte de l'appartement, bloquée. Domeki la fit sauter en deux secondes. A l'intérieur, on aurait cru qu'un typhon s'était déchaîné, tout était dans un désordre épouvantable. En temps normal, maniaque de la propreté comme il est, Watanuki serait tombé dans les pommes devant ce tragique spectacle, mais il y avait plus grave. La dernière créature mystique flottait dans les airs à quelques pas d'eux, semblant les jauger de ses yeux blancs, seuls présents au milieu de son « visage » vaporeux. D'une main, elle tenait une faux de Shinigami, et de l'autre…

La boule à neige ! La précieuse boule à neige contenant le monde de Kurisutaru !

… La plume de Sakura !

Si cette créature cassait la boule à neige et s'emparait de la plume présente à l'intérieur, alors c'est toute une planète, tout un monde et ses habitants , que la plume et l'âme de la princesse avaient créés, qui allaient disparaître !

Kuro kun, Fye kun, la Reine de Cristal, ses filles, le Gluck et tous les autres…

Voyant la créature sur le point d'abattre sa faux sur le verre de l'objet, Watanuki se précipita en prononçant une incantation dans un japonais ancien. L'un de ses bras devint lumineux, comme s'il était constitué de flammes, et il le passa au travers de la texture vaporeuse qui constituait la créature. Sous le choc, celle-ci lâcha la boule à neige, qui chuta au sol et roula sur le plancher. L'instant d'après, la créature magique explosa dans une grande lumière dorée, soufflant tout l'appartement comme s'il y avait eu une tornade. Des débris d'objets volèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, chutant en pluie tout autour du couple. Essoufflé, à terre, Watanuki était en larmes, mais pas parce que son appartement ressemblait à un supermarché le premier jour des soldes…

… Le verre de la boule à neige était fendu…

« Shizuka, Shizuka ! Regarde ! C'est horrible ! La fenêtre dimensionnelle est brisée ! Il est sûrement arrivé quelque chose de grave aux habitants de Kurisutaru ! Et on ne peut plus entrer en contact avec eux !

- Calmes toi, tenta de le rassurer Domeki en frôlant sa joue noyée de larmes, calmes toi, il y a sûrement une solution…

- Oui ! Vite, allons à la boutique ! Yuko ! Yuko, elle… Elle saura ce qu'il faut faire ! »

Domeki était indemne, mais sa lutte contre la créature avait vraiment secoué Watanuki. Il tremblait nerveusement, pâle comme l'éclat de la lune au-dessus d'eux. Il eu du mal à se mettre debout, les épaules secouées de sanglots :

« Je suis nul… Vraiment nul…. Quand je pense que Shaolan kun parcourt l'univers pour réunir les plumes… Et moi, je suis pas fichu d'en protéger une seule…

- Tu l'as protégée, affirma Domeki en le serrant dans ses bras. Regardes, on voit bien le monde de Kurisutaru dans la boule à neige. Et tout a l'air normal. Il n'y a pas de neige démoniaque, rien…

- Mais…

- Tout va bien. Tu l'as explosé, ce shinigami de carnaval. Tu nous as fais un numéro, Harry Potter il peut aller se gratter avec son balais à côté. Tu es un très bon protecteur. »

Alors il embrassa tendrement, longuement son amant, et dans ce souffle de vie, Watanuki repris peu à peu confiance en lui, rasséréné par cet amour délicieux que Domeki lui prodiguait.

« Shi… Zu… Ka… »

Une dernière larme courue le long de la joue de Watanuki, tout doucement…

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut comme suspendue dans les airs, puis…

Chuta lentement sur le verre de la boule à neige…

Au contact de la larme de Watanuki, la boule à neige sembla réagir comme lorsqu'elle ouvrait un passage dimensionnel. Etincelant d'une grande lumière sublime, argentée, elle s'éleva doucement dans les airs en projetant de grands éclats lumineux, qui s'estompèrent doucement, doucement… Avant qu'elle ne retrouve son aspect normal et redescende, lentement, délicatement, dans les mains de Watanuki.

« Shizuka ! Regarde ! Le verre… Il est réparé !

- Les larmes de l'amour… C'est un gros cliché de derrière les fagots mais ça marche toujours… »

La silhouette enchanteresse de Yuko venait d'apparaître, avançant vers eux du haut de ses talons aiguilles et emmitouflée dans un élégant manteau soulignant sa plastique parfaite.

« Les … Larmes de l'amour ? Répéta Watanuki, même pas surpris de l'entrée classieuse de sa patronne.

- Oui, c'est comme ça que Saïlor Moon a sauvé la terre… Une larme sur le cristal d'argent, et hop !

- Qui ça ? demande Domeki.

- Une blonde qui triche sur son âge… Il faudra que je vous la présente un jour… Mais en attendant… »

Yuko saisit les oreilles de Watanuki et tira violemment dessus :

« Petit impertinent ! Traître ! Ingrat !

- AÎEUUUUH !!!!! Mais Yukoooo !!!!

- Depuis que tu sors avec Domeki, il n'y en a que pour lui ! Tu lui fais son petit déjeuner, son midi, son souper ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je mange en attendant ?

- Tu es sévère ! Aujourd'hui je ne pouvais pas venir à la boutique, j'ai eu des cours toute la journée ! pleurnicha Watanuki.

- Eh bien il fallait venir après les cours, au lieu de préparer ce que j'ai vu dans la cocotte minute des Domekis !

- Ouiiiin !!!! »

Yuko finit par relâcher sa prise pour pouvoir prendre la boule à neige dans ses mains :

« Cependant… Je dois reconnaître que là, tu as fais très fort. Réparer une fenêtre dimensionnelle, qui plus est créée à l'origine par quelqu'un d'autre, nécessite un immense pouvoir magique et une grande maîtrise de celui-ci… Cependant… En voulant sauver Kurisutaru, tu as également influencé son avenir…

- Co… Comment ça ?! s'affola Watanuki.

- Kurisutaru est un monde qui était entièrement constitué par la magie de la plume de la Princesse Sakura. Maintenant tu y as mélangé ta propre magie et, point important, ton amour pour Domeki. Cela va se manifester sous diverses manières à Kurisutaru… Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas… Mais ça va être… Intéressant…

- Il faut prévenir la Reine de Cristal !

- Pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est plus elle qui gouverne le pays, elle a pris sa retraite.

- Hein ? Quoi ?! Tant de temps s'est écoulé ?! Aaaaah ! » s'affola Watanuki en faisant la toupie. Il s'interrompit, traversé par un pressentiment plus inquiétant.

« Yuko… Je parie que tu es aussi au courant pour les créatures. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Comment ont-elles pu traverser les dimensions alors que tu es la seule à posséder ce pouvoir ?

- Je l'ignore. De toute ma carrière je n'en ai jamais rencontrées de semblables. Mais un collègue m'a avertit qu'elles ont aussi été vues à Tokyo sud, aujourd'hui. Et tu ne devineras jamais à qui elles se sont attaquées… La plus grande peur de Domeki…

- Mais Domeki n'a peur de personne ! » s'étonna Watanuki.

L'archer avait changé de couleur :

« Mi… Chi… Ru… murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Ah, ah ! ricana Yuko. La petite médium si adorable qu'on ne peut même pas la détester ! Il a toujours une peur bleue qu'elle revienne t'arracher à lui !

- Mon dieu mais c'est affreux ! hurla Watanuki en pianotant sur son portable. Ces immondes créatures contre ma petite Michiru chan ?!

- Depuis quand tu as son numéro et depuis quand c'est « ta » petite Michiru chan ? grogna Domeki.

- Aaaaah ! Elle répond pas ! Ça sonne occupé ! Raaaah !

- Du calme, Casanova… rit Yuko. Michiru n'a rien. C'est son petit copain aux cheveux en pétard qui est tombé dans les choux juste après avoir fait une attaque de la mort qui tue contre ces créatures bizarres… Tu avoueras qu'elles choisissent bien curieusement leurs cibles, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quel est le rapport entre Chika et moi ?

- C'est très certainement lié au sceau.

- Quel sceau ? Quelqu'un nous a lancé un sort et l'a scellé ? »

Yuko secoua ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

« L'aura du chasseur… Les larmes du médium… »

Elle tourna la tête vers la lune, perchée là-haut, tout là-haut dans les cieux de l'univers.

_« Faut-il vraiment que cette tragédie se reproduise ? _pensa Yuko, révoltée_. Faudra-t-il sceller un nouvel Hatsuyuki ? »_

**Chapitre 8 : Le sang de Kurogane**

Madame Tanaka était une délicieuse grand-mère, comme on en voit sur les paquets de café. D'ailleurs, même si sa librairie était immense et qu'elle avait des dizaines d'employés, tous l'appelaient affectueusement « Mamie » comme si elle était la leur. Et elle veillait vraiment sur tout le monde comme leur bienveillante grand-mère.

« Ooooh toi, mon petit Fye, tu m'as l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormit cette nuit… »

Le blond releva difficilement une tête épuisée du livre ouvert devant lui :

« Ah, Kuro et moi on est allés voir un film, hier soir… Et puis on est allés prendre un verre… Un cocktail qui vous arrache le gosier, je ne vous dis que ça… Et puis…

- Et puis vous avez fait des folies de vos corps, uh uh uh !

- Mamiiiie… Vous êtes bien indécente ! » s'étrangla Fye, rougissant.

La petite dame jeta un regard sur le livre qu'il consultait.

« Oh, oh, oh ! _Mille tenues de mariage à travers le monde _! On dirait que les choses se précisent, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est juste… Qu'on en parle… murmura Fye, fermant prestement le livre et le cachant dans une pile.

- Mais… Tu aimerais bien que ça se précise, hein, mon petit ?

- Eh bien… En fait…

- Mamie ! Une cliente vous réclame ! appela l'un des employés.

- J'y vais. Tu me raconteras tout en détail plus tard… Uh,uh ! »rit la petite vieille dame en s'éloignant.

Fye eu un large sourire happy face tout gêné. Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui raconter ce « genre » de détails !!!!

C'est vrai qu'ils étaient rentrés bien tard du bar musical disco, Kuro chan et lui… Et leur anniversaire s'était bien achevé dans une nuit trop courte mais intense, passionnée, éblouissante, divine… Les qualificatifs lui manquaient toujours pour décrire leurs étreintes.

Et puis… L'ultime secousse de la petite mort… Cette seconde où sa seule pensée cohérente avait été de se raccrocher plus étroitement à son amant pour l sentir fondre, palpiter, se libérer plus intensément encore dans sa chair… Leurs soupirs amoureux, leurs cris de délices, étouffés par des baisers torrides pour ne pas réveiller le reste de la maisonnée… Le plaisir encore accentué par ces baisers… Ardent, savoureux, unique… Vertige absolu !

La fin de l'acte avait plongé Fye dans une douce langueur, ses douces lèvres ouvertes sur le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre contre le torse puissant de son amant. Il s'enivra de l'odeur de Kurogane après l'amour, et du jeu exquis de sa langue parcourant toujours le moindre recoin de ses secrets. Fye se détendit dans un soupir vaincu, chutant lentement dans les draps moites avec un doux sourire comblé et apaisé… Kurogane se posta au-dessus de lui, l'enlaçant tout entier par la ferveur du rubis ardent de son regard, emplis de mille rêves et projets…

« Blanc, murmura-t-il, la respiration entrecoupée de baisers, devant l'adorable visage de Fye et ses fins cheveux blonds étalés sur un coussin immaculé… Oui, blanc… Tu seras magnifique en blanc… »

Avec un doux frisson, Fye comprit son allusion et eu un petit rire charmant :

« Mais je m'habille presque toujours en blanc !

- Bleu, alors ? demanda Kurogane, parcourant son torse de ses brûlants baisers. Le bleu te va aussi à merveille…

-… C'est la couleur dans laquelle on se marie… A Nihon ? demanda Fye, palpitant sous l'audace de ses lèvres.

- Oh, non… Il y a d'affreuses tenues traditionnelles rouges et jaunes… Mais je ne tiens pas à te voir t'enfuir alors je ne te l'imposerais pas… Même si tu es sublime quelle que soit la couleur… répondit Kurogane en descendant jusqu'à son ventre…

- … J'aurais bien aimé te voir dans cette tenue… plaisanta Fye.

- Je serais prêt à tout endurer pour que tu m'épouses en blanc… Un yukata blanc… Sue ta peau délicate… Si délicieuse… Si… »

Sa caresse suivante fut si audacieuse et exquise qu'elle arracha un petit cri de bonheur et de surprise à son blond. Kurogane l'attira à nouveau contre lui dans un élan fougueux.

« Je n'arriverais donc jamais à t'épuiser ?! s'exclama Fye, rieur et conquis.

- Quatre mois, quatre fois ! déclara le ninja.

- Je me demande comment tu feras après 50 ans de vie commune…

- Tu as raison, ce sera plus périlleux… C'est pourquoi on doit prendre de l'avance sur nos projets d'avenir… »

Alors, à nouveau, il l'entraîna vers les sommets de cette passion qui embrasaient leurs corps et consumaient leurs âmes d'un même feu…

Finalement, ils avaient même réussis à prendre un peu d'avance sur les 50 ans à venir et ce fut dans l'impatience de leurs nuits suivantes qu'ils avaient finis par s'endormir, leurs deux corps faits l'un pour l'autre lascivement entrelacés.

C'est là que cette nuit de rêve s'était teintée de la noirceur du cauchemar.

Fye dissimula son visage derrière un livre, pâle de terreur et frémissant rien que d'y repenser…

Dans ce cauchemar, Fye voyait le corps de Kurogane flotter quelque part. Il ne savait pas s'il volait, ou s'il était emporté par les courants d'une eau invisible. Tout était lumineux et doux. L'air semblait emporter Kurogane à contre sens ,comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'il reste en ces lieux. Pourtant, tout au loin, il finissait par apercevoir une grande lumière blanche, évanescente, éblouissante. Une voix se faisait entendre. Fye ne parvint pas à distinguer un seul mot de ce que la voix disait, mais Kurogane, ouvrant les yeux dans le rêve, semblait la comprendre. Le ninja se redressa et se mit à avancer vers cette lumière. Au fond de lui, Fye sentait que Kurogane NE DEVAIT PAS aller là-bas, qu'il devait revenir, mais il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle sur les évènements, il n'était pas dans le rêve, il ne pouvait pas l'avertir. Kurogane continuait d'avancer dans la lumière jusqu'à y disparaître, puis…

L'image d'après, particulièrement atroce. Un lieu sombre et glacé, la nuit de toutes parts. Des murs de nuit, comme si c'était une pièce réelle, mais avec des murs couleur nuit. Et partout sur ce noir, se détachant bien visibles, des taches de sang, des traînées de sang, des coulées de sang, il y en avait partout… Et au milieu, inanimé, Kurogane. Le corps lacéré de toutes parts, blessé, tuméfié, écorché, et se vidant lentement de son sang. La flaque sous son corps se mit à grandir, grandir, et s'accroître plus encore, et Fye ne vit bientôt plus que ce rouge sombre recouvrir tout son cauchemar…

Et une douleur atroce , la douleur d'un cœur broyé et de la mort qui s'immisce jusque dans le moindre recoin de votre âme…

« Non … Non… Non… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Kuro chan… Kuro chan… KURO CHAN !!!!"

Fye s'était redressé sur le lit tout aussi brusquement que violemment. Les sensations et le scénario du rêve lui avaient parus si réels que, en état de choc , il était passé inconsciemment à son état de vampire le plus violent dans un somnambulisme brutal et sanguinaire. Aveuglé de douleur et de fureur, versant des larmes sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, il se mit à se battre contre un ennemi invisible, ne parvenant même pas à hurler sa douleur tant sa gorge s'était nouée d'épouvante, parvenant seulement à répéter tout bas :

« Kuro chan… Kuro chan… Ce n'est pas possible… Dites moi que ce n'est pas possible… Il n'est pas mort… Mon Kuro chan…

- Fye ! »

Le vampire n'avait même pas conscience que c'était son Kuro chan qu'il était en train d'attaquer, et celui-ci, réveillé d'une bonne baffe par le somnambule, était en train de se demander comment l'approcher sans risquer de se faire réduire en morceaux par ses longs doigts aiguisés de vampire furieux !

« Fye… Je suis là… Je vais bien… Réveille toi ! »

Bien sûr, il pouvait lui-même réveiller Fye à la manière forte en lui rendant sa beigne, mais décida de ne pas le frapper. Il paraissait déjà tellement en état de choc…

« Fye, tu es en train de te laisser dominer par le vampire… Reprends le dessus ! Réveille toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, le blond fondit sur lui à toute vitesse et planta ses crocs dans sa chair avec une violence et une soif inaccoutumées. S'il n'avait pas pu éviter le choc, au moins Kurogane avait réussit à contrer sa première trajectoire. Les crocs s'étaient logés dans son épaule et non son cou. C'était une chance, car avec tant de violence, Fye l'aurait déjà égorgé vif. Et ainsi plus proche, Kurogane pouvait réveiller sa conscience. Non par la manière forte, mais la manière douce.

« Fye, j'ai tout compris, ne t'inquiètes pas… Je sais que c'est un horrible cauchemar qui t'a mis dans cet état… Mais tu ne dois plus avoir peur, je suis là, dit-il en refermant ses bras sur le blond. Je suis bien là. Il ne m'est rien arrivé de mal et je ne laisserais personne t'en faire. Tu entends, Suki ? Tu n'es pas seul… Je te protègerais… Toujours, Fye ! »

Ces mots magiques et apaisants et l'étreinte de ses bras eurent enfin l'effet escompté. Fye reprit peu à peu conscience de la réalité et son visage redevint progressivement humain. La terreur, la douleur et la honte se succédèrent dans son regard lorsqu'il réalisa la violence avec laquelle il mordait Kurogane…

« Kuro chan… Non ! … Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! » paniqua-t-il, éclatant en sanglots pour de bon et cherchant quelque chose pour comprimer la plaie.

« Ce n'est rien… Tout va bien… Tu es revenu… tenta de le rassurer Kurogane en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Je ne voulais pas… Je ne voulais pas… Je te jure que je ne voulais pas… répétait Fye, tremblant, pleurant, en état de choc. Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé… Ce cauchemar… Atroce… Du sang… Ton sang… Partout ! J'ai eu si peur… Et tellement mal… J'ai cru… J'ai bien cru que tu étais…

- Je suis vivant. Tout va bien. Je suis bien vivant et je suis ici, avec toi. Tout ceci est bien réel. Ne pleure plus, mon amour… »

Mais Fye avait eu si peur de le perdre et tellement honte d'avoir attaqué Kurogane, qu'il s'était encore noyé d'excuses durant de longues minutes, le corps secoué de sanglots, sans que Kurogane ne parvienne à le convaincre que ce n'était rien, qu'il aurait à peine une cicatrice à l'épaule demain, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout… Finalement, Fye était si exténué physiquement et fatigué nerveusement qu'il avait finit par se rendormir dans les bras protecteurs et les baisers de son amant. Il savait que Kurogane, lui, ne s'était pas rendormit. Non pas qu'il redoutait que Fye l'attaque encore dans une crise de somnambulisme. Mais parce qu'il voulait être là pour le rassurer s'il faisait encore un cauchemar. De toutes façons, cette nuit agitée était déjà terminée, les premières lueurs du soleil filtraient à travers les volets de la chambre, réchauffant leurs corps enlacés… Une heure et demi plus tard, Fye avait lentement repris conscience pour la deuxième fois. Kurogane ne le tenait plus enlacé tout contre lui mais il entendit sa voix rauque, provenant au loin de la cuisine, où il devait se battre avec le petit déjeuner et jongler avec 10 biberons pour les bébés de Mokona…

« Hey la boule de poils ! Tu pourrais quand même m'aider ! T'es leur mère, non ?

- Mais moi aussi je dois manger ! J'ai encore du mal à me remettre d'une telle ponte ! C'est ma première portée ! … Oh, Shaolan, tu ne manges pas tes blinis ?

- Je te les donne si tu veux, Moko chan… J'ai un contrôle de Maths ce matin… Un samedi ! Rien que d'y penser, ça me coupe l'appétit…

- C'est ça, tu vas encore t'enquiller ces cochonneries de Pocky à la pause ! gronda Kurogane. Finis ton petit déjeuner !

- Mais Papa… » tenta de contester l'adolescent.

Dans son lit, Fye sourit sincèrement. Sa petite famille était bien là… REELLE.

La haute silhouette de Kurogane glissa à nouveau dans la chambre.

« Suki…. Tu es réveillé ?

- Mmmm… Oui… » dit Fye en tendant ses bras amoureux vers lui.

Son cœur se comprima lorsqu'il aperçut l'énorme bandage à l'épaule que la très sexy chemise noire de Kurogane avait du mal à dissimuler.

« Je n'avais pas de plante sacrée pour réparer ça mais ce n'est rien, lui répéta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Je dois partir au travail. Je déposerais Shaolan à l'école au passage. Les bébés de Mokona ont mangé et devraient se tenir tranquille. N'en fais pas trop à la librairie aujourd'hui et ne penses plus à ce cauchemar, d'accord ? Je finis à Midi, alors je passerais te voir, et … On déjeunera ensemble. »

Oui le gars qui venait de parler était bien Kurogane, le ninja qui sur un champ de bataille combattait avec une puissance redoutable et une férocité spectaculaire. Mais en tant que petit mi, il était le plus doux, attentionné et compréhensif qui se puisse rêver. Parfois, Fye avait encore du mal à réaliser que ce bonheur était à lui, rien qu'à lui. C'est comme s'il avait appuyé sur le levier d'une machine à sous et que les lettres du mot « Jackpot » s'étaient affichées dans une musique de fanfare !

Leurs lèvres s'étaient détachées à regret sur un dernier baiser tout aussi délicieux que les précédents, puis Kuro papa avait du courir accomplir ses devoirs de chef de famille. Ce n'est qu'alors que Fye avait découvert, cachée par les couvertures, une large et culpabilisante tache de sang du côté du lit où dormait Kurogane, témoignant combien la manière dont il l'avait mordu devait être aussi violente que douloureuse…

Fye revint au présent lorsqu'une jeune femme lui réclama un exemplaire du _Seras tu là ?_ de Guillaume Musso, livre que Fye lui-même avait adoré. Le jeune homme alla chercher le roman sur une étagère et le passa à la caisse enregistreuse. La cliente s'en allant ravie et enchantée par le charmant vendeur, une douce musique annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit dans le magasin. Malgré tout, une vendeuse se pointa au rayon de Fye en poussant des cris angoissés :

« Est-ce que tu as _Le château de Hurle _par Diana Wynne Jones ? Vite ! Vite ! C'est urgent !!!! »

Tiens, encore un livre que Fye aurait aimé parcourir, mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps à cause de son travail… Ironique quand on bosse dans une librairie !

« Attends, je suis dans les romans fantastiques, là… Laisses moi regarder la fantasy…

- Dépêches toi ! C'est pour le brun trop canon, là !!!! »

L'addition des mots brun + canon fit sursauter Fye et le château de Hurle, à défaut d'être ambulant, s'envola dans les airs… En se retournant il vit Kurogane, stoïque mais une lueur amusée dans le regard, l'observant à quelques mètres, et toute une ruche de vendeuses tournoyant autour de lui comme s'il était un pot de miel.

« MAIS C'EST LE FIANCE DE FYYYYE ! » cria Mamie de sa voix aigue et sans délicatesse, accourant pour briser net les espoirs de toutes ces demoiselles, dans une discrétion entendue par tout le magasin, clients y compris.

« Ooooh !

- ça alors !

- Son fiancé !

- Arrêtes, je déprime, là… »

Mamie était vraiment petite, mais à côté de Kurogane, elle ne semblait pas plus grande qu'un enfant de maternelle.

« Regardez moi qui voilà ! Ça c'est un costaud dites-moi ! Hein, Fye ? Tu en as de la chance d'avoir un grand gaillard comme ça pour prendre soin de toi ! Ooooh ! Mais dis donc Kurogane, tu ne te serais pas blessé à ton club de kendo par hasard ?

- C'est trois fois rien, dit-il avec un demi sourire à la vieille dame.

- Tu es venu voir ton amoureux, hein ? Regarde comme il est rouge et tente de se cacher derrière son comptoir ! Fye, c'est pas la peine, tes cheveux dépassent !

- J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous… dit Kurogane en dégainant façon tour de magie au cabaret un petit bouquet de fleurs qu'il tandis à la vieille dame.

- Oh, des renoncules ! s'exclama la vieille dame. Ça signifie « Vous êtes magnifique », ah, ah ! Mais quel vilain flatteur ! Fyette, je te préviens, si mon mari casse sa pipe, ton Kuroméo je te le pique ! C'est pas mignon d'être aussi romantique ?

- Mais c'est parce que je l'ai apprivoisé… dit Fye . Vous l'auriez vu, au début, un vrai sauvage ! Aucune éducation ! Et il se grattait les puces en grognant !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! gueula Kurogane.

- Ah, vous voyez le vilain chien ? Parfois il montre encore les dents… »

Mamie s'en alla chercher un vase en pouffant de rire et les employées se dispersèrent pour aller déjeuner, dépitées par la perte de deux bombes pareilles pour la gent féminine.

« Kuroudoudou , tu es un peu en avance, dit Fye en rassemblant à la va vite ses affaires… Tu as pu parler avec Shaolan au sujet d'hier ?

- Non. Dans la voiture il était plongé dans ses maths et dès qu'il est arrivé devant le lycée, il a foncé droit pour aller en cours ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore s'attirer d'ennuis avec le fils de la famille de nazes…

- Il finira par nous dire ce qui le tourmente, j'en suis sûr… Et ton épaule ? Ça allait pour le kendo ?

- Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien. Et puis… »

Kurogane pouvait postuler pour le plus grand cabaret du monde. Il fit apparaître en un tour de main un somptueux bouquet de roses blanches.

« Je penses toujours que le blanc est ta couleur, Suki. »

Mamie passa devant eux à la vitesse de l'éclair, gloussant :

« Ça signifie « AMOUR PUR » ! Bien joué, mon grand ! »

Fye eu un petit rire en embrassant son ninja :

« Elle a raison… Merci d'être si parfait, mon Kuro kyoukin !

- ça, c'est que tu m'as civilisé. Et d'ailleurs… »

Il posa sur le comptoir une carte de fidélité aux multiples tampons.

« … J'attends toujours_ Le château de Hurle_, Mr le vendeur. Et attention, le carton est plein, j'ai droit à dix pour cent de réduction !

- Je vous fais un emballage ?

- Certainement. C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon fiancé. »

Quelques minutes plus tard et après un détour par la voiture, le couple se promenait à pieds, côte à côte, dans les avenues à la recherche d'un menu qui tenterait Kurogane. Fye avait déjà son déjeuner, un gobelet « Starbuck coffee » dans lequel le ninja avait pris soin de verser du sang qu'il s'était lui-même prélevé. C'était plus discret quand il savait à l'avance que Fye ne pourrait pas le mordre sans se faire remarquer…

_J'ai compris tout de suite_

_En voyant ton visage si froid_

_Qu'il se passait quelque chose…_

Kurogane s'arrêta soudain net au milieu de la rue, son regard ayant une expression étrange.

_Mes paroles étaient comme distordues_

_Que ce souvenir disparaisse…_

« Kuro choupi, qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Fye, ayant remarqué l'éclat différent dans ses yeux rubis.

- Est-ce que tu entends… Cette chanson ? » demanda le ninja d'un ton lointain, voilé, presque chuchoté…

_Un frêle rayon de lumière_

_Brille dans les ténèbres_

_C'est comme une illusion_

_Un dessin couché sur le papier…_

« Une chanson ? Non… Y'a bien un gars qui parle dans un haut parleur, là, mais c'est pour nous vendre des légumes en promo…

- Cette chanson… M'appelle… » murmura Kurogane, étouffant son dernier mot.

_Mais tu réussiras à trouver_

_La gloire dans la vérité_

_Personne ne connaît la réponse_

_Elle est pourtant là_

_Enfouie dans nos esprits…_

« Ah ! Je comprends ! Il y a un CD qui te plaît et tu voudrais que je te l'achète, c'est ça ? Je me disais aussi : le ciné, la boîte de nuit, les roses, le livre et d'autres genres de cadeaux cette nuit, tu étais trop généreux ! » rit Fye.

Kurogane ne répondit rien, déconnecté. Il se mit à courir droit devant lui, la conscience annulée, avec les pupilles dilatées d'une personne hypnotisée.

« Hein ? Mais… Kuro chan ! » cria Fye en se lançant à sa poursuite.

_Même si ma voix ne parvient pas_

_Là où brille la lumière…_

Courant à toute vitesse, Kurogane quitta les avenues commerçantes, se traça un chemin dans des rues de plus en plus sombres, s'engouffra dans un vieux temple à moitié en ruines. Fye se rua à sa suite, grimpant quatre à quatre les vieilles marches usées devant le temple.

_Continue toujours à chercher_

_Dans les tréfonds de ton âme._

A l'intérieur du bâtiment se mêlait une forte odeur de poussière et de cire. Partout sur les colonnes encore debout, des bougies, des fleurs, des rubans, des offrandes aux ancêtres. Kurogane s'avança au centre du temple d'un pas d'automate, son regard fixe et hagard se perdant sur un ailleurs imprécis. Il se mit alors à exécuter ce que le mage devina aussitôt comme un rituel : prenant un étrange poignard qui avait été déposé en offrande sur l'autel, Kurogane traça au sol un pentacle et en sept points de la figure déposa une bougie. Puis il traça tout autour d'elles des runes étranges dans une langue qui n'était ni du japonais ni quelque autre que Fye n'avait vue auparavant…

« Kuro chan, mais à quoi tu joues ! » s'exclama Fye.

Car enfin, il n'avait jamais vu le ninja exécuter le moindre rite kabalistique. Certes, depuis peu, Kuro tentait de mettre en pratique les prières de sa mère prêtresse, mais c'était de la magie blanche de protection et de guérison, pas du… Kurogane interrompit ses réflexions en effleurant de sa lame la paume de sa main valide, et Fye vit lentement mais sûrement… Des gouttes de sang… Le sang de Kurogane… Chuter sur le pentacle…

« C'est de la magie noire… S'étrangla Fye. Pourquoi tu… ?! KUROGANE, ARRETES TOUT DE SUITE ! » ordonna le blond en se précipitant vers lui. Le ninja le repoussa violemment avec sa prothèse métallique, et Fye vint percuter brutalement l'un des murs friables du temple, dont les débris s'écroulèrent sous l'impact. A terre, surpris, Fye se redressa lentement, à genoux…

Le regard de Kurogane avait en core changé. Maintenant il était dur, acéré, glacial, résolu, tout à fait terrifiant… Non, ce n'était pas possible… Ce ne pouvait pas être réel…

« MaGe Du PaYs De CeLeS … » dit-il soudain d'une voix…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette voix qui n'avait rien d'humain ?!

« MaGe Du PaYs De CeLeS, Ne T'oPpOsEs PaS à Ma VoLoNtE. SoN cOrPs EsT mOn RéCePtAcLe… SoN sAnG sErA Ma ReSuRrEcTioN !

- Qui êtes-vous ?! hurla Fye en se relevant d'un bond, furieux, comprenant qu'il avait affaire à un cas de possession. Rendez moi Kurogane immédiatement !

- PrEfErEs Tu AtTeNdRe L'iNéLuCtAbLe ? Il EsT TrOp PrEcIeUx PoUr T'aPpArTeNiR, hUmAiN. RéSoUs ToI à CeTtE iDéE. TôT Ou TaRd… »

La main de la prothèse de Kurogane se porta à son épaule blessée et en arracha les bandages, découvrant sa chair blessée et sanglante…

« Ce SaNg DéCiDeRa De L'aVeNiR De ToUtE dEsTiNéE ! »

Fye vit les bandages chuter comme au ralenti vers le pentacle, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la dernière pièce pour achever le rituel obscur. D'un bond de sa souplesse éthérée il parvint à les rattraper et les jeta dans le feu des bougies. L'être qui s'était emparé du corps de Kurogane le fit alors passer à l'attaque, fonçant droit sur Fye lame en avant. Le mage esquiva à toutes vitesses plusieurs de ses coups, n'ayant aucune envie de l'affronter. Pour la seconde fois en quelques heures à peine, les deux amants se retrouvaient à se battre, jouets d'une puissance occulte qui les dépassaient. Qui plus est, sous cette hypnose, Kurogane était un adversaire encore plus redoutable que d'ordinaire. Sans conscience, sans émotion, il ne restait que sa force phénoménale et une férocité animale et carnassière. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, Fye évita la danse funèbre de sa lame. A la quatrième, il n'eu pas le temps de réagir que son acier fonçait vers son visage à une allure fatale…

« NON !!!!! »

Ce n'était pas Fye qui avait crié, mais Kurogane, le vrai, qui avait poussé un rugissement volontaire et douloureux, se répercutant partout en écho dans le temple.

Il était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle de son bras et arrêter sa lame juste avant qu'elle n'atteigne Fye.

« Espèce d'ordure, rugit Kurogane à l'adresse de l'être qui tentait de le posséder, tentes encore de le toucher et je te jure que c'est moi qui serait ta malédiction ! »

Il s'éloigna de Fye, lâchant le poignard, et se mit à lutter contre lui-même, une main crispée sur sa tête :

« Dégages de mon corps… Dégages de mon corps… SALOPERIE !!!! »

Kurogane poussa alors un cri plus violent encore, viscéral, douloureux. Une grande lumière noire s'échappa de son corps, disparue dans des volutes de fumée. Tous les murs du temple se mirent à vibrer, les chandelles furent soufflées et le pentacle s'effaça comme si on avait passé un coup de gomme dessus.

« Kuro chan ! »

Fye se précipita, et, soutenant Kurogane, l'aida à sortir du temple. A l'extérieur, tout semblait normal, calme et paisible, les gens passant tranquillement, alors que l'instant d'avant ils étaient plongés en plein cauchemar surnaturel. Comme si dehors et dedans… C'était deux mondes différents ! Kurogane semblait épuisé, vidé de toutes forces. Il rassembla lentement ses esprits, échoué sur le trottoir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? répétait-il, sonné.

- Je n'en sais rien… dit Fye en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur. Un esprit ? Un être ésotérique… ? En tout cas une entité assez puissante pour s'emparer de ton esprit et de ton corps et te pousser à faire un rite satanique…

- J'y connais… Rien… En magie… murmura Kurogane, cherchant son souffle.

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça que j'ai compris que quelqu'un jouait avec toi, répondit le vampire en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

- Fye… Je ne me souviens que de la fin… Tout le reste c'est du noir absolu… Tu n'es pas blessé, dis moi ? … Je ne t'ai pas…

- Je vais très bien. Il en faut plus que ça pour blesser un vampire. Et tu as assuré en reprenant le contrôle juste à temps. Tu l'as vaincu. Ta volonté a été plus forte que la sienne, mais aussi… Tes sentiments…

- Suki… »

Kurogane attira Fye tout contre lui, reprenant ses forces en l'enlaçant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient le phénomène étrange auquel ils venaient d'assister et en ignoraient totalement les raisons, mais ils étaient au moins certains d'une chose : quelle que soit la situation, ils veilleraient toujours l'un sur l'autre et leur amour serait le plus fort. Alors qu'ils se rassuraient mutuellement dans un long baiser apaisant, le portable de Kurogane se mit à sonner.

« C'est l'esprit de tout à l'heure, il a oublié ses papiers et il veut que je les lui rende…

- Kuro chan, je crois que ta blague est déplacée et pas du tout de circonstance…

- Désolé… » dit-il avec un demi sourire de condoléances, l'embrassant encore avant de décrocher :

« Ouaip ?

- KURO PAPAAAA !!!! hurla la voix de Mokona à l'autre bout du fil, et ô combien la voix de la mascotte pouvait atteindre les aigus… C'est affreux ! C'est horrible ! Rentrez à la maison, viiiite !!!!

- C'est vrai, dit Fye en l'entendant aussi, on l'a laissé avec les bébés toute la matinée… Mokona ? Ne panique pas ! dit-il en s'approchant du téléphone. Les bébés jouent encore à cache cache, c'est ça ?... Regarde dans le frigo et le bar !

- Non ! Les bébés sont sages ! C'est Shaolan qui est rentré brusquement du lycée !

- QUOI ?! s'écria l'autorité parentale d'une seule voix.

- Il a ramené une fille à la maison ! Elle est allongée sur son lit !

- Notre… Petit Shaolan ? Non, c'est impossible… murmura Fye d'une voix blanche.

- Ah là là, je le savais… C'est la puberté et les hormones qui le travaillent… dit Kurogane en secouant la tête.

- Mais non ! Bande de cochons pervers ! C'est une fille qu'il a ramassée par terre ! cria Mokona.

- Une… Professionnelle ? demanda Fye, blanc comme un linge.

- Je vois pas comment il pourrait la payer avec son argent de poche… s'étonna Kuro.

- Mais vous êtes vraiment tordus ou quoi ?! s'égosilla Mokona. C'est pas du tout ça ! Cette fille vient d'une autre dimension ! Et elle est tombée dans les pommes ! Juste après avoir donné à Shaolan… Une plume de Sakura et la moitié du cœur de Fye kun ! Fye kun de Kurisutaru !!!! »

**Chapitre 9 : Le long voyage d'Eungyo**

Après avoir avertit les KuroxFye, Mokona raccrocha le portable. La petite mascotte magique, oreilles baissées, posa un regard douloureux et nostalgique sur la jeune collégienne aux longs cheveux roses, inanimée sur le lit de Shaolan, qui était en train de préparer un onguent dans la cuisine, aidé des 10 bébés Mokonas dont en entendait les babillages joyeux jusque dans la chambre.

Finalement, le jeune fille parvint à reprendre conscience d'elle-même, ouvrant lentement ses grands yeux verts et les posant sur le petit être magique aux longues oreilles.

« Mo… Ko…Na … » articula la collégienne d'une petite voix rassurée et émue.

La petite créature eu un mignon sourire :

« J'espère que tu te souviens aussi de notre pari… Tu me dois une caisse de saké, ma jolie !

- Combien… De temps ? » demanda l'adolescente.

Mokona eu un regard plus triste, marquant une pause avant de prononcer :

« 27 ans. »

La jeune fille réceptionna l'information en accusant le choc.

« Moi… J'ai eu l'impression de n'être partie que quelques semaines… Je savais que ce serait plus long pour vous, mais… Honnêtement, ils ont tous pensé que j'étais morte, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mokona préféra ne pas répondre.

L'adolescente se redressa sur le lit avec un sourire fataliste.

« Et lui… Il m'a oublié, hein ? Il doit s'être marié et avoir eu des enfants qui ont le même âge que moi…

- Je ne sais pas. Il est retourné à son époque et plus personne n'a eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce jour…

- Et Yuko ? Ma petite Yuko ? Comme elle a du souffrir !

- Elle est forte, tu sais. Elle est devenue la sorcière des dimensions.

- Qu'en est-il des clés ?

- Il ne reste que Yuko et Bekko… Et toi. Le vieux Haruka été emporté par son âge. Clow a aussi disparu dans des circonstances mystérieuses… Yuko dit qu'il est mort mais si tu veux mon avis c'est arrivé en allant courir les filles dans une autre dimension…

- Ah, c'est bien son genre ! sourit la collégienne.

- Hageshi… C'est une histoire sinistre. Je préfèrerais que ce soit Yuko qui te la raconte.

- N … Non. Mon Dieu, 27 ans… Elle est trop sensible… Son cœur va lâcher si elle me voit !

- Très bien. Je ne la préviendrais pas tant que tu ne l'auras pas décidé. Enfin, comme tu le sais… Noa est retourné à son époque… Donc…

- Oui, je comprends. Qu'il n'est plus lui aussi… Soupira la jeune fille.

- Il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir. Le sceau a été brisé il y a quatre mois. »

Les yeux verts de l'adolescente s'emplirent d'effroi :

« Comment ?! Pourquoi ?!

- Le disciple de Yuko l'a brisé pour pouvoir protéger le monde de Kurisutaru… Je suppose que tu sais de quel monde il s'agit puisque tu es revenue avec la moitié de cœur de l'un de ses habitants…

- Ah… Oui », soupira l'adolescente. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux roses, révoltée :

« Rien n'arrive par hasard… Et si mon errance prend fin c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison… Le sceau a été brisé, donc notre rôle de clés a pris fin. Un autre sceau va être révélé et sept autres personnes désignées… Mokona, il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise ! J'ai erré pendant 27 ans ! Ma famille, mes amis et celui que j'aime me croient morte ! Il ne faut pas que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Mokona remua tristement ses longues oreilles :

« Malheureusement, je crains que les nouvelles clés aient déjà été choisies… Et qu'il faut obligatoirement en passer par là pour que « SA » menace soit anéantie…

- Personne ne peut le vaincre, grogna la collégienne, sa main se crispant sur les couvertures du lit. Connais-tu quelqu'un qui soit plus puissant que Clow ou Yuko ? Et pourtant même eux n'ont rien pu faire… »

C'est à ce moment là que la dizaine de bébés Mokonas réapparut en bondissant partout dans la chambre, sur le lit, et sur la petite collégienne, qui prit la petite Melba dans ses mains :

« Oh qu'ils sont choux ! Ils me font penser à…

- Ah, vous avez reprit conscience » l'interrompit Shaolan, passant à son tour le seul de la pièce d'un air rassuré.

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Mokona répliqua à sa place, bondissant en s'emparant d'une bouteille que Margarita avait encore réussit à chiper :

« On était justement en train de faire connaissance ! s'écria Mokona avec le sourire de l'innocence. Elle allait me raconter comment elle a obtenu la plume de Sakura ! »

La petite collégienne lui décerna un regard reconnaissant. Mokona ne répèterait pas qu'elles se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et donc, qu'elle connaissait Yuko…

C'est cet instant que choisirent les KuroxFye, ayant traversé la ville en un temps record, pour débouler à toute allure dans la maison :

« Shaolan, c'est quoi cette histoire de fille, nom d'un chien ? Tu as pensé à Sakura ?!

- Tu as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication, jeune homme ! »

Shaolan posa sur le couple un regard consterné :

« Papa, Maman… Il faut sérieusement arrêter de fumer les poils de Mokona. »

La petite collégienne décerna aux deux hommes un sourire bravache :

« Hey ! Salut les vieux !

- Heu… firent-ils, indécis.

- Bon, et si on mettait toute cette histoire au clair autour d'une bonne tasse de café ? proposa Mokona, replissant son devoir d'hôtesse.

- Oui, oui ! crièrent ses bébés en bondissant tout autour. Avec des gâteaux !

- Et du whisky dans le café ! » ajouta Margarita.

Quelques instants plus tard, toute la petite famille et leur « invitée surprise » étaient réunies dans la salle à manger autour des tasses pleines et conviviales…

« Je me nomme Seong Eungyo, dit enfin la petite collégienne en prononçant son nom d famille suivit de son prénom. Je suis originaire d'un monde moderne, un peu comme celui-ci, le monde de Kara. Et si j'ai ce petit accent que vous aurez sûrement remarqué, c'est que je suis née en Corée du sud, où le dialecte est différent qu'au Japon, où j'ai également vécu. J'ai 14 ans, normalement… Je dis normalement parce qu'en fait je voyage de mondes en mondes… Depuis 30 ans !

- Alors là, il va falloir que tu nous expliques, ma petite. Déjà pour les années, et aussi comment tu voyages entre les mondes, dit Kurogane. Tu as payé un tribut à la radine des dimensions ?

- Sorcière, corrigea Fye.

- Pareil… »

Eungyo secoua ses longs cheveux roses.

« Non, je voyage par mon propre pouvoir. En fait je n'ai pas le pouvoir de voyager entre les dimensions, mais celui de voyager dans le temps. Passé, présent, futur… Je me projette d'une époque à une autre, et c'est ainsi que je voyage de monde en monde. Mais… C'est un pouvoir que je n'ai jamais réussit à maîtriser, et c'est pourquoi je erre depuis 30 ans. Je ne peux pas décider du lieu où je vais et le pouvoir se déclanche seul, sinon il y a longtemps que je serais retournée chez moi. Quand aux années… Tant que je voyage dans le temps, je ne vieillis pas. Il faut que je reste longtemps dans un monde pour que mes cheveux poussent, par exemple… Mais je ne suis restée qu'une fois plus d'un an au même endroit…

- Pourquoi cette exception ? demanda Shaolan.

- J'étais… Tombée amoureuse… avoua Eungyo en rougissant. Malheureusement, nous avons été séparés. Pendant longtemps, j'ai espéré que je finirais par le retrouver à force de passer d'une époque à une autre… Mais après tant d'années… »

Elle avala une gorgée de café avant d'avoir un rire énorme :

« OH ! OH ! OH ! OH ! C'est dommage, parce que c'était une vraie bombe anatomique ! Désolée les gars, mais vous trois à côté vous êtes de vrais laiderons !

- Merci pour cette franchise, dit Fye d'un large sourire happy face tandis que son Kuro tirait une gueule de déterré.

- Venons en aux faits », dit Shaolan en plongeant une main à l'intérieur de sa veste. Il en ressortit les deux artefacts luminescents qu'elle lui avait confié avant de s'évanouir, la plume de la Princesse Sakura et la moitié de cœur de Fye Kun que Shaolan clone avait dérobé au pays de Kurisutaru.

« C'est une histoire en deux temps, dit la jeune fille. Tout d'abord, avec votre expérience, vous devez déjà savoir que voyager de monde en monde n'a pas toujours été facile pour moi. Dans certains mondes, j'étais vernie, mais dans d'autres… ça n'a pas été drôle, même si je ne suis jamais la dernière lorsqu'il faut distribuer des coups de poings… »

Ils imaginaient aisément. Shara, Tokyo acide, Infinity, Celes, ils avaient dégustés, et encore ils voyageaient à plusieurs. Alors elle, une gamine de 14 ans, toute seule devant tous les dangers de l'univers ?

« Il y a… Environ 150 ou 160 voyages de cela, j'étais vraiment dans un sale état. Je n'avais pas mangé ni dormit depuis je ne sais combien de jours, réchappé de peu à la mort plusieurs fois, bref vous imaginez la dégaine… C'est alors que j'ai fais un nouveau bond dans le temps et me suis retrouvée dans un nouveau monde… J'ai eu de la chance, c'était le pays de Nihon… Oui, Kurogane san, dit-elle en le voyant bondir de sa chaise, votre pays…

- Je vois, tu te la joues finaude en me disant mon nom alors que je ne me suis pas présenté… dit le ninja avec un demi sourire.

- En fait, c'est la Princesse qui me l'a dit… rectifia Eungyo.

- Ah, cette chère Tomoyo… dit Fye avec un doux sourire.

- Raté ! rit Eungyo. Je n'ai pas atterrit à l'époque où vit la Princesse Tomoyo. La merveilleuse personne qui m'a recueillie, soignée et sauvée est la Princesse Fu.

- FU ?! répétèrent les garçons les yeux ronds, ce prénom ne leur évoquant absolument rien.

- Vous ne pouvez pas encore la connaître… Car elle règnera sur Nihon dans 248 ans. »

Silence, seulement ponctué des babillages des bébés Mokonas.

« Hé bé, ça commence bien… finit par lâcher Kurogane.

- La Princesse et moi avions le même âge et sommes rapidement devenues amies. C'est elle qui m'a raconté toute votre histoire. Vous devez savoir que dans le futur, votre aventure est devenue une véritable légende, connue de tous. Vous êtes un peu… Les héros locaux.

- Robin des bois ? rit Fye.

- Plus encore. Presque des Dieux… Et les gens croient d'autant plus en vous qu'ils sont persuadés que vous allez revenir pour les sauver du fléau…

- Quel fléau ?! questionna Kurogane, soudain plus sérieux et inquiet, car c'était tout de même de Nihon qu'il s'agissait…

- Il y a actuellement… Je veux dire, dans 248 ans… Une mystérieuse armée de créatures ésotériques qui sèment le désordre à Nihon et tentent d'anéantir l'empire. Des êtres vêtus de noir et armés de faux, n'ayant ni âme ni visage, qui s'attaquent à la population. Les meilleurs ninjas de la Princesse leur livrent combat, car vous avez fait beaucoup d'émules, Kurogane san… Mais plus ils en abattent, plus il apparaît de nouvelles créatures… La magie aussi n'est pas d'un grand effet contre eux…

- Il s'agit bien des mêmes créatures que nous avons affronté au lycée ?, demanda Shaolan.

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Kurogane. Y'a eu une bagarre et j'étais même pas invité ?!

- Certaines de ces créatures m'ont suivie depuis mon départ de Nihon et me pourchassent, dit Eungyo. Comme si elles avaient deviné la mission que m'a confiée la Princesse… La mission de vous retrouver, Kurogane san, ainsi que Fye san. Pour que vous puissiez sauver le Nihon du futur… Une légende raconte que si le pays est en danger, vous y réapparaîtrez sous la forme de votre jeunesse et le sauverez…

- Vous venez de dire que des ninjas et des mages n'ont rien pu faire. J'ai l'impression que la Princesse Fu nous surestiment beaucoup, ainsi que cette jolie légende, dit Fye.

- Tout le monde a de l'affection pour ses arrières grand parents… rit Eungyo.

- GNIEH ?! S'écria Kurogane.

- Je vous l'ai dit que votre aventure est devenue un conte. Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants, bla bla… Félicitations Messieurs, vous allez adopter beaucoup d'enfants. Par cette adoption, la Princesse Fu est votre descendante. Vous êtes ses arrière, arrière… Arrière grands pères…

- Je crois… Que je vais mettre aussi du whisky dans mon café… » dit Kurogane en prenant la bouteille des pattes de Margarita. Fye avait des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Notre descendante ? C'est vrai ?! Beaucoup d'enfants ?! C'est bien vrai ?! Combien de filles ? Combien de garçons ? Je veux tout savoir !

- C'est une jolie histoire, mais je voudrais des preuves, coupa Shaolan d'un ton glacial.

- Ah, Fu m'avais prévenue que tu serais le plus difficile à convaincre… »

Eungyo plongea la main à l'intérieur de son costume d'écolière et en ressortit un petit paquet soigneusement enveloppé, qu'elle déplia sur la table sous les cris joyeux des bébés Mokona.

« Un livre ? s'étonna Fye. Il faut croire que ça le poursuivait.

- Non, un journal intime ou un carnet de voyages, plutôt. Tu reconnais ton écriture ? demanda-t-elle à Shaolan.

- O … Oui… dit-il, blanc comme un linge.

- Et ce n'est pas tout… »

Elle ouvrit le carnet, et deux morceaux d'étoffe glissèrent sur la table. Le premier était un cordon rouge, celui appartenant au katana de Kurogane… L'autre était encore plus reconnaissable : c'était le cache œil noir de Fye ! Exactement celui qu'il avait sur le visage !

« Ce sont les vrais, insista Eungyo. Les vôtres. Ce sont de précieuses reliques pour Nihon et si la Princesse m'a laissé les emporter, c'est uniquement pour attester de l vérité de mes propos… Qui plus est, elle vous a aussi écrit cette lettre, dit-elle en leur tendant un parchemin tracé de japonais…

- Il porte bien le cachet du palais… reconnu Kurogane.

- Très bien, admit Shaolan. Cette partie de l'histoire est vraie. Mais vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliqué comment vous êtes entrée en possession de la plume et du cœur… »

Eungyo eu un regard plus triste :

« Ça… Ce n'était pas prévu au programme. C'est arrivé… Plus récemment. Une trentaine de mondes environ… Je suis arrivée dans un monde… Qui normalement n'avait pas d'habitants… Mais c'est là que je l'ai vu… »

Elle releva la tête, posant son regard sur Shaolan.

« Un garçon… Un garçon te ressemblant en tout points… La Princesse Fu m'avait montré vos portraits, alors j'ai cru que c'était toi, mais en fait…

- C'était… Mon clone… murmura Shaolan d'un air lointain.

- Il avait l'air confus, en état de choc… Mais pas du tout agressif. »

_« Hey, toi !!!! Shaolan, c'est ça ?! Ça va ? Tu m'as l'air bien amoché, mon pote !_

_J'ai… Chuté… De plusieurs mètres… »_

« C'est arrivé à Kurisutaru ! s'écria Mokona. On a vu Shaolan clone reprendre sa conscience pendant quelques instants, mais il a chuté dans le vide et disparu dans un vortex !

- Vous ne nous l'aviez pas dis ! s'exclama Fye, tout aussi sidéré que Kurogane.

- Je l'ai vu reprendre le dessus… Mais je n'ai pas pu le sauver… C'est pourquoi je ne vous en ai pas parlé… dit Shaolan dans un souffle douloureux.

- Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il avait encore sa conscience, affirma Eungyo. Mais il était effrayé parce qu'il sentait que ça n'allait pas durer. Je lui ai expliqué la mission que m'avait confiée la Princesse Fu, alors… »

Elle posa son regard sur les artefacts magiques.

_« Lorsque vous parviendrez à les retrouver, remettez leur cette plume… Je l'ai… Dérobée au pays des golems des pierres. Et confiez leur aussi… Cette moitié de cœur… Elle appartient à un mage du pays de Kurisutaru.. Je vous en prie, c'est important… Dites leur de rendre ce cœur à Fye Kun… Pour que Kanashimi… Puisse récupérer ses pouvoirs… C'est important… Pour sauver le futur ! »_

Shaolan frémit. « Sauver le futur », c'est exactement les mots qu'avait aussi employé la Princesse Sakura lorsqu'il l'avait entendue.

« Il voulait également… Me confier… Votre œil, Fye san, dit Eungyo avec un frisson. Mais à ce moment là, c'est comme si une toute autre personne s'était emparée de lui pour l'en empêcher. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer ! J'ai eu si peur que mon pouvoir s'est déclanché et je suis partie dans un autre monde… »

Long silence attristé. Kuogane le rompit en resservant du café à Eungyo :

« Les pouvoirs contenus par cette plume et ce cœur sont immenses. Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas utilisés pour rentrer chez toi ?

- C'est vrai que ces pouvoirs sont faramineux, et je les ai utilisés pour me défendre contre les créatures qui me poursuivent. Mais je veux sauver la Princesse Fu ! Elle m'a confié la mission de vous retrouver et c'est ce que j'ai fais ! Et Shaolan clone aussi m'a confié cette mission ! Et puis, depuis le temps que je voyage entre les mondes, j'ai vu trop souvent les ravages causés par un pouvoir abusif. Je veux rentrer chez moi… Mais pas à n'importe quel prix ! »

Fye eu un sourire matouesque en posant une main sur la tête de la petite collégienne :

« Je ne penses pas me tromper en disant que tu es une enfant courageuse et une fille bien, Eungyo… »

La gamine rougit en baissant la tête :

« Il ne faut rien exagérer… »

Elle se redressa en tapant du poing sur la table :

« Alors ?! Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider à tenir ma promesse ? Vous voulez bien aller dans le futur sauver le pays de Nihon… Et sauver mon amie, la Princesse Fu ? Elle est tellement gentille et généreuse ! Elle se consacre entièrement à son pays ! Sans elle, je serais sans doute morte et je ne pourrais pas poursuivre mon voyage pour retrouver le chemin de mon monde ! Mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour la protéger ! Je ne peux pas vaincre cette armée de créatures ! S'il vous plaît ! Kurogane san ! S'il vous plait !!!! »

Le ninja manqua de disparaître sous la table. Il aurait fallut être un roc pour résister à une requête aussi sincère et désespérée…

« Nous irons », déclara Shaolan, coupant court aux craintes d'Eungyo.

« Ouais ! Ouais ! Shaolan ! Sauveur du monde en CDD ! » crièrent les bébés Mokonas en faisant la ronde.

« Merci… Murmura Eungyo, les larmes aux yeux.

- … Mais nous devons procéder par ordre, poursuivit le garçon. Tout d'abord, nous devons récupérer la plume qui se trouve dans notre monde actuel, Excelcia. Et pour cela, nous devons encore attendre deux semaines…

- Ce n'est pas grave, affirma Eungyo. Avec les voyages dans le temps ce retard sera totalement rattrapé !

- Ensuite, je suis presque sûr que ce n'est pas sans raison que mon clone a parlé de « sauver le futur ». Il doit y avoir un lien avec Nihon. C'est pourquoi nous devons aller au pays de Kurisutaru rendre son cœur à Fye kun !

- Ce sera facile avec la boule à neige, dit Kurogane, mais après, comment rendre ses pouvoirs à Kanashimi ? On ignore totalement dans quel monde elle se trouve actuellement !

- En effet, ce sera plus compliqué… Il nous faudra consulter Yuko…

- Et on va encore raquer un max… grogna le ninja.

- Je pense que l'on devra payer aussi pour nous rendre dans le Nihon du futur. Puisque Eungyo ne maîtrise pas son pouvoir et l'époque où elle veut se rendre.

- Désolée, murmura la jeune fille, honteuse.

- Jusque là, conclue Shaolan, c'est Mokona qui gardera la plume et le cœur… Tu veux bien ?

- Wiz ! » répondit la mascotte en aspirant les artefacts.

Fye se leva avec un large sourire matouesque :

« Bien, puisque tout est décidé, je cris que faire quelques courses s'impose. Il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de jeune fille vivant avec nous !

- Hein ?! Hein ?! s'affola Eungyo.

- Et moi alors ?! s'écria Mokona.

- Toi, répliqua Kurogane, tu nous as caché jusqu'à la naissance de tes bébés que t'étais une fille. Et encore, j'ai un doute…

- Comment ça ?! Tu me trouves trop masculine, peut-être ?! gueula Mokona en bondissant furieusement sur la tête du ninja.

- Ouais ! T'as du poil aux pattes !!!!

- On a une mission à accomplir tous ensemble et on ne peux décemment pas te laisser à la rue, reprit Fye à l'adresse d'Eungyo. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Shaolan ?

- Je crois qu'on pourrait aménager une chambre dans la pièce du fond qui ne sert à rien et maroufler des dessins sur les murs… » déclara l'adolescent d'un ton de Valérie Damidot, le nez plongé dans le catalogue Castorama.

Avant que Eungyo et Mokona n'aient pu ajouter un mot de plus, Papa, Maman et Fiston étaient déjà partis chercher tout le matériel pour installer la jeune fille.

« Ah là là, ces mâles… ça fonce toujours droit devant et plus ils se ramassent, plus ils sont contents… » commenta Mokona en secouant la tête.

« Moko Papa n'est pas comme ça, hein? demanda le petit Moka, celui qui ressemblait le plus à son père.

- Noooon… Lui il se contente de boire de la bière devant la télé… »

Mokona sursauta :

« AIE CARAMBA ! J'ai épousé Homer Simpson !!!! »

Dans la voiture, Shaolan s'étonna que Fye prenne le volant.

« Ah… Ton père a eu une petite mésaventure, tout à l'heure… » dit le vampire.

A ses côtés, Kurogane avait l'air pensif.

« Kuro chan… Tout va bien ?

- Je sais lire sur les visages. Je ne pense pas qu'elle nous mente, mais… Il y a quelque chose qu'elle ne nous dit pas.

- Tu parles de Eungyo ?

- Non. Mokona… »

Quelque part, dans un lointain royaume…

Sa longue silhouette dissimulée sous une cape à capuche, un personnage s'avança dans une pièce aux murs couleur nuit…

« Vous avez été imprudent, dit-il d'une voix aigre. Agir de la sorte avant la cérémonie officielle…

- L'oCcAsIoN éTaIt TrOp TeNtAnTe, répondit une voix lugubre, se répercutant partout en écho dans la pièce. Il EsT La SiXiEmE cLé… MaIs SoN sAnG eSt Le MiEn…UnE OcCaSiOn PaReIlLe Ne Se RePrOdUiRa PaS aVaNT dEs MiLlIeRs D'aNnEeS !

- Je vous demande un peu de patience. Il manque encore quatre clés…

- MaIs ElLeS sOnT Là, ToUtEs PrOcHeS, Je PeUx SeNtIr LeUrS âMeS …

- Nous sommes près du but. Ne gâchez pas nos chances. Le piège est en place. Bientôt vous serez récompensé de vos millénaires d'attente… Quand à moi, enfin… »

La capuche glissa sur elle-même, laissant apparaître de longs cheveux blonds aux reflets argentés.

« J'aurais ma revanche sur ceux qui m'ont trahis… » susurra Hageshi d'un ton cruel.

Et un tourbillon de plumes noires s'envola en triste présage…


	4. Chapitres 10, 11, 12, 13 et 14

_**Kikou ! **_

_**Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais je viens de passer deux mois à enchaîner les maladies !**_

_**Vous allez sûrement penser que les persos de XXX Holic sont omniprésents dans les chapitres que vous allez lire, mais c'est bien une fic sur Tsubasa et je vous le prouverais la prochaine fois !**_

_**A part ça j'espère que vous aimez les cross overs et les voyages dans le temps parce que là je les ai bien gratinés ! ^-^**_

_**Merci de me lire toujours plus nombreux et pour toutes vos merveilleuses reviews ! **_

_**Je bosse aussi sur « Mon nom est ma douleur » ! Encore un peu de patience, please !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Cycy**_

************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 10 : A l'ombre de ton âme**

L'éclat de la bougie projetait une ombre longiligne sur les pans de bois et les vastes étagères remplies de livres du grenier. Assis sur le plancher parmi des piles entières de grimoires, Domeki referma lentement une vieille reliure avant de poser quelques secondes une main sur ses yeux fatigués. Lorsqu'il la retira, il vit un plateau pourvu de tout un assortiment d'appétissants en cas, pile sous son nez.

« Je me suis dit que tout ce travail te donnerait sûrement faim, alors je t'ai préparé quelques petites choses à grignoter… »

Domeki cligna des yeux sur Watanuki, comme s'il était une apparition enchantée. Il était arrivé sans faire le moindre bruit, sa beauté juvénile ceinte d'un yukata léger qui lui allait à merveille, et son plus adorable sourire irradiant son visage de nacre. Il semblait déjà s'être remis de son combat contre cette créature.

« Pourquoi t'es tu relevé pour me préparer ça en plein milieu de la nuit ? demanda Domeki en l'attirant vers lui. Tu avais besoin de repos…. »

Ses fines mèches noires dansèrent autour du visage de Watanuki.

« J'ai fais un drôle de rêve, et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu n'étais pas là…

- Tu n'as quand même pas renversé tout le temple à ma recherche ?

- Non. Je suis allé directement à la cuisine te préparer ceci avant de te le porter, car je SAVAIS que je te trouverais ici…

- Mais… Je ne t'avais pas prévenu que je serais dans la bibliothèque ! »

Watanuki eu un rire éloquent et Domeki soupira :

« Je me demande jusqu'où se développeront tes dons de medium. Ça devient carrément… De la télépathie !

- Il y a de ça, mais aussi… Maintenant je te connais suffisamment pour deviner ce que tu as en tête… »

Watanuki prit l'un des grimoires dans ses mains.

« Tu cherches des réponses à cette histoire de sceau et à ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Comme la fois de l'œil…

- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et Yuko n'a pas été très explicite avant de rentrer chez elle…

- C'est parce qu'elle s'inquiète aussi beaucoup. Elle était bouleversée.

- Bouleversée ? Répéta Domeki, les yeux ronds.

- Elle a beau essayer de sauver les apparences, je le sens quand elle est triste. Il y a des choses qu'elle sait mais si elle ne nous les révèle pas encore, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, j'en suis certain. Mais il y a aussi des choses qui lui échappent, et elle a peur…

- Peur de ces créatures ? Yuko ? Mais elle a une magie plus puissante que la tienne, et toi-même tu es parvenu à les vaincre…

- Shizuka, depuis que je connais Yuko c'est la toute première fois qu'elle a répondu _Je ne sais pas _à l'une de mes questions ! Elle ne sait pas qui sont ces créatures ! Elle qui, comme tu viens de le dire, a des dons infiniment plus puissants que les miens ! Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose…

- Que c'est quelqu'un de plus puissant encore qui tire les ficelles… »

Silence, dans lequel dansa la faible lueur de la bougie.

« _J'ai vu Clow aujourd'hui. Ce pochtron cavaleur s'est encore amusé à faire pleurer les filles…_

- Hein ?! se récria Watanuki.

- C'est ce qui est écrit ici, dit Domeki en ouvrant un carnet finement relié devant le regard de son amant. On dirait un vieux journal intime de grand-père. Il y a la date du 14 Octobre 1982…

- J'imagine assez mal Haruka san écrire des ragots sur des collègues de son époque…

- _La petite Yuko est venue directement me consulter en rentrant du lycée. Ces trois là vont finir par la briser… Le magicien, le chasseur et le shinigami…_

- Yuko san lycéenne ?! Ça devient intéressant ! cria Watanuki en prenant le carnet des mains de Domeki. Ah, zut, c'est du japonais ancien, je comprends pas tout…

- Ce que tu es bête, soupira Domeki en avalant des makis.

- Désolé si je n'ai pas eu des cours de calligraphie ancienne comme votre altesse ! Moi, les cours, je les balaye ! Ecoutes ça :

_Ces jeunes ne sont encore que des enfants…Comment pourraient-ils supporter le poids d'une telle responsabilité ? Hatasuyuki a accepté son destin, mais pas le samouraï…_ Raaaah c'est raturé ! Et puis c'est qui cet Hatsuyuki ?!

- Tourne la page.

- C'est ce que j'allais faire ! grogna Watanuki. Ah ? Ça change de jour. _Je crains que l'ennemi ne profite des failles dans notre groupe. Yuko chan en particulier. Je ne puis hélas exorciser les peines de cœur, et je redoute moins la réaction de Clow que celle de…_

- De ?

- Je ne sais pas, ça s'arrête là ! Et les pages suivantes ont été arrachées ! C'est un joueur, Haruka ! Et là, regardes, on dirait que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a écrit ! _La septième clé n'est plus. Tous s'en sont allés. Tout est brisé jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise. Toi qui lis ces lignes, un jour tu comprendras pourquoi j'ai caché ces pages. Toi, le prochain. Des sept clés naîtra le sceau. Que le sceau vous protège ! »_

- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? demanda Domeki en continuant ses agapes nocturnes. Pour moi c'est une charade !

- Il est écrit _Il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise. _Disons qu'il y ait un parallèle entre ce qui s'est passé en 1982 et aujourd'hui. J'ignore qui était concerné à l'époque, mais on sait déjà qu'aujourd'hui, le medium c'est moi, et le chasseur…

- Chika Akatsuki. Attaqué par les mêmes créatures que toi. On revient au point de départ.

- Il nous manque des éléments et ça va nous prendre des jours pour explorer tous les grimoires d'Haruka. Il faut que je contacte Michiru Chan. De leur côté ils ont peut être aussi des pièces du puzzle.

- Cette fille… » soupira Domeki d'un ton fatigué.

Watanuki eu un petit rire, plongeant son doux regard malicieux dans le sien.

« Tu es mignon. »

Domeki, se sentant rougir sous le compliment, se planqua derrière des livres.

« Tu ferais bien de retourner dormir. Tu as perdu tes lunettes dans l'explosion et risque de t'abîmer les yeux à lire aussi tard…

- Pourquoi redoutes-tu autant Michiru Chan ? Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, pourtant. Elle est vraiment très amoureuse de Chika kun. Et moi… »

Il eu un rire délicieux, se jetant sur Domeki, et les livres tout autour d'eux s'envolèrent dans les airs. Le couple tomba à la renverse, et sous une pluie de pages volantes, Watanuki dit tendrement :

« C'est toi que j'aime… Plus que tout… Shizuka ! »

Domeki tendis la main, frôlant le moindre contour de cet adorable visage penché sur lui :

« Vous avez les mêmes sourires, les mêmes gestes. Vos caractères se ressemblent. Vos pouvoirs aussi. Tout ce qui fait ton âme, seule Michiru peut le comprendre. Moi je possède la clé de ton cœur, celle de ton corps… Mais je reste à la porte de ton âme. »

Watanuki eu à nouveau un rire charmant, ses mains courant dans les cheveux de Domeki, explorant son buste et s'égarant sur sa peau.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Shizuka ? Tu ne peux pas passer le seuil de quelque chose dont tu fais déjà partie. Il y a longtemps de cela, mon âme était un vrai champ de ruines. Avec toi, grâce à toi, je l'ai reconstruite peu à peu. Si tu n'étais pas là, rien n'aurait de sens, tout s'effondrerait à nouveau. Tu ES mon âme ! »

Les doigts de Domeki se refermèrent doucement sur la ceinture du Yukata de Watanuki. Le tissu glissa dans un léger bruissement satiné. La bougie projeta leurs deux ombres entrelacées dans une délicieuse étreinte avant de s'éteindre, soufflée par le mouvement de leurs corps…

**Chapitre 11 : Notre avenir dans ton sourire**

Le lendemain, à l'internat Kurou, perchée à la fenêtre de sa chambre au-dessus du cimetière voisin, Michiru, portable en main, conversait avec Watanuki :

« Et tu dis que ce sont les mêmes créatures qui ont attaquées Chika ?

- J'ignore encore leurs intentions , mais elles viennent bien d'une autre dimension et j'ai vraiment ressenti qu'elles ont été créées par la magie, répondit le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis du même avis. Je connais bien des shinigamis et ces êtres ne leur ressemblent en rien.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment peuvent-ils manipuler des faux de shinigami ?

- Lorsqu'on s'empare du noyau qui constitue l'essence d'un shnigami, on s'empare aussi de ses pouvoirs.

- Impossible. Ils sont toute une armée. Les shinigamis auraient été décimés, et on l'aurait su. Les nouvelles vont vite dans le monde occulte !

- Je me suis renseignée auprès de Mr Zarame. C'est un ami shinigami. Les seuls évènements importants qui soient arrivés dans leur royaume récemment, c'est la fin de leur guerre contre les ten'shis, les ange gardiens… Mais tout ceci n'a aucun rapport avec ces créatures… D'où peuvent-elles provenir ?

- ça, c'est mon rayon. On arrivera à déterminer leur dimension d'origine et qui nous les a envoyées. Ce qui m'intrigue, c'est qu'elles ont aussi voulu détruire le monde de Kurisutaru et sont parvenues à briser sa fenêtre dimensionnelle…

- Elles sont vraiment très puissantes, alors… Comment vas-tu réparer la boule à neige ?

- C'est… Déjà fait… Rougit Watanuki. Grâce à une larme qui contenait ma magie… Et mes sentiments pour Shizuka…

- Tes sentiments…

- Michiru chan ? On dirait que ta voix se noue…

- Je m'inquiète pour Chika kun… Tu aurais dû le voir se battre ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fort, aussi rapide… Et cette aura étrange… Juste après le combat, il s'est évanoui. J'ai eu si peur pour lui !

- L'aura du chasseur… murmura Watanuki.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Dis moi, Michiru, à part ses capacités de chasseur de zombie, Chika a-t-il des pouvoirs particuliers ?

- Lui ne le sait pas, mais … Je me le demande. Lorsque nous étions à la tour de Tokyo, il a vu le champ de force que tu avais dressé tout autour. Ainsi que toutes les mascottes magiques en train de faire la fête ! Or, aucun humain ordinaire n'a vu ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour…

- Et seuls des êtres qui ont des pouvoirs peuvent voir certaines de ces créatures créées par la magie.

- Alors, Chika kun…

- Beaucoup de personnes possèdent des dons ésotériques sans le savoir. Souvent, c'est justement parce qu'ils n'en ont pas conscience qu'ils demeurent enfouis. Dans le cas de Chika, soit la tour aura été l'élément révélateur…

- … Soit ?

- Il y a quatre mois, lorsque nous étions à la tour, pour dresser le champ de force, j'ai brisé un sceau. La tour formait avec six autres points de la ville un pentacle à l'intérieur duquel la magie de protection était extrêmement puissante. C'est Clow Reed lui-même qui aurait posé ce sceau il y a longtemps…

- Ce grand sorcier de ta famille ?

- Mieux vaut ne pas regarder mon arbre généalogique, il y a de quoi finir en asile psychiatrique… On va encore réfléchir. Si ça te dit on pourrait se retrouver tous les quatre, avec Chika et Shizuka, pour en discuter…

- J'en serais ravie ! Mais compte cinq, Shito viendra sûrement aussi…

- Venez aussi nombreux que vous le souhaiterez, je ferais la cuisine pour tout le monde. Samedi à 16 heures au temple des Domeki… Tu veux l'adresse ?

- Oh, je pense que je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver, c'est une famille d'exorcistes très connue !

- Oui… Même si j'étais le seul de Tokyo à l'ignorer ! »

Michiru éclata de rire.

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écouter. Tu sais, j'ai si peur pour mon Chika…

- ça va s'arranger. Aies confiance en Chika kun. Si des pouvoirs se sont effectivement réveillés en lui , il saura les maîtriser pour te protéger… Je le SAIS.

- Tu es vraiment gentil…

- QUI EST GENTIL ?! »

Michiru poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit Chika surgir de nulle part en se perchant à sa fenêtre.

« Michiru chan ! Tout va bien ? S'écria Watanuki dans le téléphone.

- Oui, oui… C'est juste Chika qui était en train de prendre l'air sur le toit et qui m'a fait une mauvaise farce…

- Pas du tout, ma farce était excellente !

- Expliques le à Watanuki…

- Ah, ah ! rit Chika en s'emparant du téléphone. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu sais que mon invitation à chasser du zombie tiens toujours !

- Non merci, j'ai déjà assez des esprits…

- Oui, je sais… ça risque d'être trop dur de revoir Michiru en sachant qu'elle préfère sortir avec un beau gosse comme moi.

- Si tu veux, un jour je t'expliquerais mes préférences, si t'es si mignon…

- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie ! ESPECE DE PERVERS LUBRIQUE ! gueula Chika , outré.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ?! s'alarma Michiru en reprenant le téléphone.

- C'était juste une bonne blague. Ça a marché ?

- Plutôt… rit Michiru. Alors, c'est entendu. A samedi, Watanuki kun ! » dit-elle en raccrochant.

Chika était en train de faire la toupie au milieu de la chambre :

« JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !!!!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge ? demanda l'impassible Shito en passant le seuil de la pièce.

- Tu me vois sortir avec un mec… Moi ?! hurla Chika.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? » demanda le chinois en approchant si près son visage de celui du blond que celui-ci cru u'il allait déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres étourdies. Tétanisé d surprise et d'effroi, Chika en demeura pétrifié et muet comme une statue de glace.

« Bravo Shito ! rit Michiru en applaudissant la blague. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi calme !

- Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il réagisse, pour une fois… Soupira le brun. Remarques, poursuivit Shito en se tournant vers Michiru, si je t'embrasse toi, c'est comme si j'embrassais Akatsuki de manière interposée…

- NON MAIS TU REVES ! gueula Chika, écumant de rage, en faisant apparaître son katana. MOI VIVANT, JAMAIS !

- Tu es déjà mort, abruti, fit remarquer Shito.

- T'as qu'à aller embrasser Sotetsu ! Comme ça tu seras sortit de manière interposée avec toutes les filles de la ville !

- Ah, pas moi, fit remarquer Michiru. Sotetsu ne m'as pas embrassée !

- Bébé… Tu m'aides pas, là… » soupira Chika d'un air désespéré mais délicieusement irrésistible…

La jeune fille eu un petit rire en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Shito eu un demi sourire :

« Ah, ne te fais pas avoir… Il ferait passer Bambi pour un psychopathe quand il coule ce regard là… »

Et il sortit de la chambre en se disant que définitivement, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Le regard de Chika se fit plus tendre et sérieux, et il resserra ses bras autour de la fine taille de Michiru.

« J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir à mes côtés… Quoi qu'il advienne, ton sourire me rend plus fort. J'aimerais tellement te rassurer autant que tu me rassures… Mais aujourd'hui encore, je sais que tu trembles parce que tu as peur pour moi… »

Michiru ne répondit pas immédiatement, enfouissant son adorable petit visage dans le cou du garçon.

« Quand tu penses à l'avenir… Qu'est-ce que tu vois, Chika kun ?

- Toi. Tu tends les mains vers moi et me souris. Alors j'ai envie d'y croire… »

Il écarta le col de sa chemise, laissant apparaître l'anneau noir autour de son cou, celui des personnes au carrefour entre la vie et la mort, et devant rembourser une dette pour regagner la liberté…

« J'y arriverais, Michiru. Pour toi je me battrais jusqu'à ce que je sois délivré de cet anneau. Et lorsque j'y serais parvenu, je jure de consacrer chaque seconde de mon existence à te rendre heureuse. Je ne veux plus que tu sois triste, je ne veux plus que tu pleures… Mon avenir… C'est ton sourire, Michiru ! »

La jeune fille retint les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et se glissa aux lèvres de son chevalier servant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, délicatement. Elle se raccrocha plus étroitement à lui, recherchant dans la profondeur de leurs baisers une subtile bataille contre ses peurs. La lutte était tendre et ferme… Elle aurait voulu que ces instants là durent éternellement… Sanas pensée désagréable ni évènements douloureux pour ternir cet enchantement. Michiru ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura Chika en embrassant ses joues où perlaient ces larmes amères… J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, non… Mais… Oh ? Chika kun… Il faut que je te parle… Sérieusement… »

Elle glissa une main dans la poche de sa veste de lycéenne et en ressortit une enveloppe :

« C'est cette lettre… » finit-elle par avouer d'une voix cassée.

Chika ne répondit rien. Quoi que contienne cette enveloppe, il savait déjà que c'était une menace pour leur avenir…

Parce qu'elle faisait pleurer Michiru.

**Chapitre 12 : L'invité du passé**

« Watanuki ! J'attends le saké ! »

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en rangeant son portable, mais c'est avec son plus joyeux sourire qu'il emmena l'alcool jusqu'à la terrasse en bois devant la boutique, où s'était assise Yuko.

« Tu es bien guilleret, ce matin… fit remarquer celle-ci en portant à ses lèvres le petit verre à Saké. Je t'aurais imaginé au désespoir après l'ouragan dans ton appartement hier soir et ta bataille contre ses êtres mystérieux…

- Shizuka a pris soin de moi, répondit le jeune homme en planant sur son petit nuage énamouré. Oh ! Et je viens d'avoir Michiru chan au téléphone ! On va tous se revoir !

- Tu lui as téléphoné… Au sujet de ce qui est arrivé à son petit ami ? demanda Yuko d'un ton lointain, même si elle savait déjà sa réponse.

- C'est toi qui m'as appris que le hasard n'existait pas. Si l'on doit s'attendre à une autre bataille à la tour de Tokyo ou quelque chose dans le genre, je préfère anticiper les évènements. »

Yuko ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle prit son long fume cigarettes d'une main nerveuse, l'alluma et en retira une épaisse et vaporeuse volute de fumée, son beau regard devenu aussi fragile que celui d'une enfant.

« Yuko kasa… murmura Watanuki en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Même si tu ne veux pas me révéler le fin mot de cette histoire, je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi triste… »

La jolie sorcière posa doucement une main rassurante sur la joue du garçon.

« C'est amusant, la manière dont tu viens de m'appeler… Maman Yuko…

- C'est tout comme », dit-il en prenant sa main dans les siennes.

Yuko tira une autre bouffée de son fume cigarettes.

« Je savais en écrivant ces lignes qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour les lire un jour. Oh, à cette époque, je n'étais pas encore assez puissante pour deviner que ce serait toi. Mais je ne te dirais pas ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ces pages que j'ai arraché du carnet d'Haruka, ni ce que j'en ai fais…

- Parce qu' « il ne faut pas que cela se reproduise » ? demanda Watanuki, perspicace.

- Le sceau de la tour a été brisé. L'inéluctable ne peut donc qu'arriver. Malgré tout… Je ne veux pas que tu aies à faire le sacrifice auquel j'ai consenti autrefois. C'est pourquoi je ne dirais rien tant que je n'aurais pas la certitude que tu es assez fort pour faire face à l'épreuve qui vous attend…

- Fort comment ? Physiquement ? Par mes pouvoirs ?

- Watanuki, quelle est la première chose à laquelle tu aies pensé ce matin à ton réveil ? »

Le garçon s'empourpra. Il s'était réveillé dans les bras de Domeki, sa peau nue sublimée par les premières lueurs du jour, et il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau et de plus précieux sur cette terre…

« Tu possèdes la quatrième clé, Watanuki. Les larmes du médium. Un don qui dépend entièrement de la puissance de tes sentiments et de celle de ta volonté. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de ta confiance et de ton amour en Domeki… Es tu assez fort mentalement pour le défendre et le protéger ? Souviens toi comment la fée des ténèbres a voulu te manipuler… Ce n'est rien encore à côté de ce qui t'attends. »

Le garçon accusa le choc, tétanisé. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Quel que soit le danger qui les menaçait, il était prêt à tout pour Domeki… Et pour Yuko, aussi !

« Comment puis-je augmenter ma force mentale ? J'y arriverais, Yuko ! Je te le promets !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en mesure de t'aider, cette fois ci, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte… Parce que… A l'époque… Lorsque c'est moi qui possédait la quatrième clé… J'ai échoué. »

Ce dernier mot sonna douloureusement, comme un écho d'une vieille blessure, cicatrice du remord qui ne s'était jamais refermé. Watanuki ne pouvait pas le croire. Il avait du mal à imaginer que Yuko ait pu faillir un jour, ne pas être cette super sorcière indomptable et invulnérable. Il se souvint soudain qu'à l'époque elle était lycéenne et il comprit combien le chemin avait du être long et difficile pour elle. D'autant que durant toutes ces années, son cœur meurtri avait conservé une blessure secrète, qui n'avait fait que grandir.

« Ma pauvre Yuko, comme tu as du souffrir » pensa Watanuki sans pour autant oser le lui dire.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, répondit-elle à voix haute d'un ton mutin qui le fit sursauter. J'en ai vu d'autres, depuis. Mais il nous faut quelqu'un qui puisse te préparer mieux que moi à ton rôle… »

La sorcière se leva dans un mouvement de ses longs cheveux noirs et, au milieu du jardin de la boutique, lança un sort. Un cercle magique portant les symboles de Yuko apparut, puis dans de grands vents, une distorsion commença à se produire…

« Mais ?! s'écria Watanuki, ayant compris. Tu n'es pas en train de nous amener quelqu'un d'une autre dimension, tout de même ?!

- Non seulement il vient d'une autre dimension, mais aussi de 3000 ans dans le passé. Ça va te coûter un max sur ton ardoise…

- Pas question ! s'écria Watanuki, ulcéré. Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver moins cher, comme prof particulier ?!

- De quoi te plains tu ? Je vais te présenter celui qui était la sixième clé à mon époque… Le samouraï…

- Comment ça, à ton époque ?! Yuko ?! T'es vieille de plus de 3000 ans ?! »

Tout en continuant son sortilège, Yuko balança son fume cigarettes à la tête de Watanuki.

« Mais non, idiot ! Il n'y a que le grand-père de Domeki et la deuxième clé qui étaient nés dans ce monde. Tous les autres, on est venus de dimensions et d'époques différentes !

- Je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de clés…

- Alors tais toi et laisses moi me concentrer ! C'est très dur, d'amener quelqu'un d'aussi loin. A l'époque c'était le trio de débiles qui nous avaient réunis, mais… »

Elle eu un sourire malicieux.

« D'une certaine manière… Notre vieux pote samouraï fait partie de la famille. »

Enfin, l'espace se déchira, et dans un tourbillon de vent et de lumière, une silhouette masculine se dessina avant d'apparaître tout à fait.

Watanuki ouvrit des yeux ronds en découvrant le « vieux pote » de Yuko. Il s'était attendu à quelqu'un de l'âge de la sorcière, ou plus vieux comme le grand-père de Domeki.

C'était en fait un très bel adolescent de 16 ou 17 ans, plus grand que lui mais solide malgré sa silhouette longiligne. Il avait certainement la chevelure la plus improbable que Watanuki ait jamais vu, un fleuve interminable et indiscipliné de cheveux fins et dorés, coulant jusqu'à ses hanches, contrastant de manière flagrante avec le noir de son costume classieux, mais d'une époque impossible à déterminer. Le plus frappant était ses grands yeux doux, presque féminins, mais qui luisaient d'une force et d'une détermination féroces.

Ce regard, Watanuki eu l'impression insistante de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Mais où ? Quand ?

Kimihiro secoua la tête en se disant que Shizuka lui aurait certainement fait une scène s'il l'avait vu détailler ainsi un autre garçon, même si c'était le plus innocemment du monde.

Le jeune inconnu ne sourcilla même pas de se retrouver devant la boutique, sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà du faire ce voyage par le passé. Droit comme un i, il posa son regard volontaire sur Yuko et murmura d'une voix si calme et posée qu'à côté de lui Domeki aurait passé pour un hyperactif :

« Si c'est toi qui m'as appelé, j'en déduis que Reed n'est plus…

- Bonjour à toi aussi, rit Yuko. Toujours aussi joyeux et enthousiaste, on dirait ! »

Le blond en demeura aussi stoïque et glacial qu'un iceberg.

« Lui, joyeux ? Il ne doit raconter des blagues qu'aux enterrements… » pensa Watanuki avec un frisson dans le dos.

L'inconnu inclina légèrement la tête avec un demi sourire ironique.

« Tu n'as pas changée, Ichi.

- Vilain flatteur ! 27 ans se sont écoulés depuis le lycée !, dit-elle. Mais on dirait que le décalage temporel entre les dimensions a été plus clément envers toi…

- Deux ans et sept mois… On peut dire que c'est arrivé hier… »

Il y eu un long silence, au cours duquel Watanuki décela un grand chagrin dans le regard de Yuko et celui de l'inconnu.

« Tu as sans doute fait ton deuil, Ichi. Mais moi, je n'ai pas encore renoncé.

- Je m'en serais doutée, même si 27 ans s'étaient écoulés pour toi aussi. Et même si ton vœu est l'un des seuls que je ne puisse exaucer, je te souhaite de tout cœur de le réaliser. »

Mokona noir vint pulvériser l'ambiance nostalgique en bondissant comme un fou furieux depuis la boutique :

« PAPAYOOOOU !!!!

- YOUPAPAAAA !!!! répondit le blond en changeant radicalement de visage, avec un large sourire banane.

- Hein ? Hein ? » demanda Watanuki, tombant des nues.

Mokona noir bondissait en une danse folledingue autour de l'invité.

« Enfin ! En fin ! Il est revenu ! Mon senseï est revenu ! Mon roi du poker, mon dieu de la picole, l'empereur du katana qui pèle les patates plus vite que son ombre !!!!

- Et toi toujours le même, hein, la boule de poils ? Toujours aussi insouciant et puéril ! répondit le blond avec un vrai rire chaud et humain.

- Attention, hein, chuis un mec casé, maintenant ! Mokona est papa de 10 bébés !

- Je le crois pas ! C'est enfin arrivé ? Eh bien, vous en aurez mis du temps, à vous décider !

- Mais ils sont avec leur mère dans une autre dimension… » reprit la peluche en baissant tristement les oreilles. L'inconnu eu un léger demi sourire en posant une main protectrice sur la tête de Mokona noir.

« T'inquiètes pas, Youpapa. Tu les retrouveras. »

Ce geste était familier à Watanuki, et il eu l'impression encore plus furieuse de l'avoir déjà vu.

« Il est temps de faire les présentations officielles, dit Yuko. Voici Watanuki Kimihiro. Il fait ici son ménage, son apprentissage, et est toujours en rage…

- ça rime aussi avec esclavage ! grogna celui-ci.

- Et voici Ju Noa, dit Yuko en prononçant le nom de famille suivit du prénom de l'invité. Il ne manie pas seulement le katana comme l'a dit Mokona, il a aussi des pouvoirs. Ils sont beaucoup plus faibles que les tiens mais sa puissance mentale est à toutes épreuves. A mon époque, il était la sixième clé, celle du samouraï. Il va t'aider à augmenter ta force psychique…

- Ah… Je n'ai pas encore accepté…. Soupira Noa.

- Dans ce cas, Watanuki va te convaincre avec son meilleur thé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui ! » dit l'adolescent en se précipitant vers la cuisine, escorté d'un Mokona survolté.

Noa les suivit de son regard implacable.

« Il est de la famille de Reed, n'est-ce pas ? La ressemblance physique est frappante.

- Fort heureusement, il n'a pas son caractère. Et il ne lui a pas succédé en tant que première clé. Il a la quatrième clé, celle du médium, comme moi.

- Et qui a la clé d'Eungyo ? »

Yuko ferma les yeux.

« Si l'histoire se répète encore une fois… Je ne suis pas sûre que la personne qui possède ta clé la laissera faire le sacrifice par lequel elle nous a tous sauvés… »

**Chapitre 12 bis : La neige, l'ange ou le vampire ?**

_**Pays de Kurisutaru , Royaume de Cristal**_

« ONCLE FYYYYE !!!! »

La petite Nagisa fit un très long dérapage sur ses petites jambes et s'arrêta juste avant de percuter une colonne.

« Hey, doucement, lui dit le mage en riant. Ne vas pas faire comme Kotaro, ton père, qui se cognait partout chaque fois qu'il portait un message.

- Mais c'est très important ! s'écria la blonde petite fille. Oncle Kurogane… Oncle Kurogane est de retour au palais ! »

Le visage de Fye kun – encore qu'il était devenu trop âgé pour être nommé ainsi – changea radicalement d'expression, dénotant la surprise et la crainte. Sans un mot, il quitta la pièce en courant à son tour, et se précipitant à travers les couloirs du palais, parvint au temple des célestes. Il fut accueillit par Hikaru, la nouvelle prêtresse du palais.

« Ta fille vient de me prévenir, lui dit Fye kun d'une voix précipitée. Où est-il ?

- Les Célestes s'occupent de lui.

- Il a été blessé ?! Kuro kun ! appela-t-il.

- Fye kun, tu le verras après, pour l'instant… »

Le magicien n'écouta pas un mot de plus et poussa les grandes portes devant lui. Son cœur se comprima douloureusement lorsqu'il aperçut Kuro Kun gisant sur l'autel du temple, le corps balafré et sanglant de toutes parts, tandis que les guérisseuses s'activaient tout autour du guerrier.

« Kuro kun, Kuro kun !!!! répéta le magicien , affolé, en se précipitant vers lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura celui-ci en se redressant sans problème. Ça a l'air plus méchant que ça ne l'est réellement… »

En effet, ce n'était que des plaies superficielles, qui furent rapidement refermées.

Fye kun poussa un soupir de soulagement en se lovant dans les bras de son guerrier et l'embrassant.

« Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Et je n'avais pas de nouvelles du front…

- Elles ne sont pas fameuses. Ces créatures… Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. Leurs faux sont redoutables ! Elles ne doivent pas parvenir jusqu'ici, sinon les enfants… »

Il marqua un temps.

« Les enfants ! répéta Kuro Kun, inquiet. Où sont-ils ?!

- Du caaaalme, rit Fye Kun. Ça ne les amusait pas de rester ici pour monter la garde. Ils sont partis au pays d'Imonoyama avec les autres, même le Gluck ! Ils ne voulaient pas rater le bal d'intronisation du Prince… »

Kuro kun eu un demi sourire soulagé.

« Si « elle » est avec eux , ils ne risquent rien. Et puis les deux Reines de Cristal sont encore puissantes. Mais je me demande si c'est une bonne chose que le jeune Prince monte sur le trône en une période aussi troublée.

« Il a de qui tenir. Sa mère et sa grand- mère ont su faire face au Roi des Corbeaux, puis à la fée des Ténèbres… rappela Fye Kun.

- Mais cette fois, on ignore tout de l'ennemi. Ces créatures… Elles ne peuvent pas être le fruit de la magie de la plume, j'en suis sur !

- Moi aussi. Je suis convaincu qu'elles viennent d'une autre dimension… »

Kuro kun regarda par la fenêtre, là-bas, au-dessus de la colline où s'envolaient de fins pétales de cerisier, le ciel ouvert sur l'infini…

« Il y a si longtemps qu'ils sont partis… Reviendront-ils un jour ? Nos doubles… Voyageurs des dimensions… »

_**Heaven's world, Campus de Witterford**_

"I WANNA BE A ROCKSTAR BABYYYY

I WANNA BE A SINGEEEER

I WANNA BE A ROCK SOLDIEEEER !!!!"

Accroché à son micro, un jeune au look gothique secouait ses longs cheveux de jais en s'égosillant à pleins poumons sur un riff d'heavy métal. Le reste de la boîte, survoltée, était en train de danser bras en l'air et verre à la main…

Sauf un trio accoudé au bar.

« Domeki, geignit le Fye de ce monde en se bouchant les oreilles, ton mec chante comme une casserole rouillée ! »

Comme pour mettre fin à son supplice auditif, le Watanuki hard rocker se prit les pieds dans le fil de son micro et se vautra sur scène sous les rires du reste de la salle.

« Manquait plus que ça… Je vais l'aider à ramasser sa dignité… » soupira l'étudiant Domeki en se portant à la rescousse de son apprenti chanteur.

Fye secoua la tête en se frottant les yeux :

« Je ne vais pas me faire vieux, moi, ce soir… C'est vraiment épuisant de vivre au rythme des humains… »

Son Kurogane posa doucement une main sur son front :

« Il n'y a pas que ça… Je crois que tu as de la fièvre. On ferait mieux de rentrer pour que tu te reposes un peu. Je vais chercher nos manteaux…

- Merci , mon ange ! » rit Fye en l'embrassant avant qu'il ne parte vers les vestiaires.

Des paroles non dénuées de sens. Même si après une âpre bataille contre leurs deux clans ennemis et la mort elle-même, ils avaient enfin le droit de s'aimer et choisis de vivre sur terre parmi les humains, Fye était un shinigami, un ange de la mort, et Kurogane un ten'shi, un ange gardien…

Les pensées de Fye en étaient là lorsqu'un frisson glacé le parcouru. Ayant sans doute attendu longtemps que le ten'shi se soit éloigné, un autre jeune homme tout aussi beau que blond, un autre shinigami s'assit sur le tabouret à côté de Fye.

« Vous êtes vraiment trop insouciants, ton ten'shi et toi. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez été fichus de me repérer au milieu de ce groupe de mortels… Persifla l'indélicat.

- C'est parce que tes pouvoirs sont plus faibles qu'avant, ironisa Fye. Tu as été rétrogradé, Eagle ?

- La défaite cuisante que vous m'avez infligée il y a deux mois n'a pas arrangé mes affaires, ni celles des autres shinigamis qui servaient Nova. Tu es partit au bon moment vire avec ton ten'shi, Fye. Le nouveau Roi des shinigamis ne t'aurait pas fait de cadeau…

- Je ne pense pas que tu te sois déplacé pour la seule raison de me complimenter et pleurer sur mon épaule…

- En effet. Je suis venu te prévenir car tu es dans ce monde le seul shinigami qui n'ait plus de compte à rendre à personne et aussi… L'ange ultime…

- Oublies cette histoire, tu veux ?!

- Il se passe des choses inquiétantes. Des faux ont disparues du dépôt d'armes. Des centaines de faux ! Il n'y a que le nouveau Roi et sa garde rapprochée qui aient l'air de savoir quelque chose. Des lieux du palais nous sont interdits d'accès. Je n'aime pas ça…

- Une nouvelle guerre contre les ten'shis ? demanda Fye, blême.

- Certainement pas. Le nouveau Roi n'en a strictement rien à cirer, des ten'shis ! De faucher aussi des âmes, d'ailleurs… Ce mec est trop bizarre. Il trame autre chose, mais je ne sais rien de plus, et ça me rend fou !

- Si tu cherches des informations, tu es mal tombé, Eagle. J'ignorais tout de cette histoire avant que tu m'en parles.

- Restes prudent, Fye. Tu représentes toujours beaucoup pour les deux camps. Et gardes un œil sur ton Ten'shi. Le nouveau Roi a un vieux compte à régler avec lui !

- Kurogane ? Mais pourquoi ?! »

Comme s'il avait entendu son nom, le ten'shi revint à cet instant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?! demanda-t-il en fusillant Eagle du regard.

- Oooouh… Qu'il a le sang chaud, le ténébreux… » se moqua le shinigami en se levant de son tabouret. Au moment de croiser le ten'shi, Eagle glissa à l'oreille de Kurogane :

« Ce qui est contre nature ne peut pas durer. Fye reviendra avec nous, tu le sais… »

Avant que le ten'shi ait pu répliquer quelque chose ou lui mettre son poing dans les dents, Eagle avait disparu comme une ombre…

Domeki revint en soutenant un Watanuki aussi chevelu que survolté.

« Je crois qu'il a trop bu… Soupira Shizuka d'un air fatigué.

- Mais non, mon tout beau, j'assuuuuure… » tituba le gothique avant de se vautrer encore une fois, se rattrapant de justesse d'un bras à Fye, de l'autre à Kurogane.

Puis il cligna des yeux, ses dons de télépathe percevant quelque chose d'inhabituel :

« Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a les copains ? C'est moi qui vous fais… Peur ? Je dois vraiment avoir la cuite sévère ! »

Domeki récupéra Watanuki et le souleva dans ses bras avant de scruter le couple d'anges de son regard analytique.

« Quoi qu'il se prépare, prévenez moi. Vous savez comme il est sensible et je n'ai pas envie de le ramasser comme lorsqu'il a cru que vous étiez morts la dernière fois… »

_**Monde d'Excelcia**_

Pour ce qui est de Fye D Flowright , le seul, l'unique, mage, vampire, borgne et voyageur des dimensions de surcroît, il ignorait encore pour le moment les aventures de ses doubles dans les autres dimensions. La tsubasa team devait continuer de suivre le plan décidé par Shaolan, c'est-à-dire pour le moment attendre encore 15 jours pour pouvoir récupérer la plume du monde d'Excelcia. L'arrivée d'Eungyo avait remis un peu d'animation dans la maisonnée, obligeait les garçons à se remotiver dans leurs objectifs et les KuroxFye à gérer un « enfant » de plus. Même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussis à décrypter la crise de Shaolan ces derniers temps, au moins espéraient-ils qu'une nouvelle quête le sortirait de son mutisme. Mokona s'entendait parfaitement avec Eungyo et depuis son arrivée avait moins le baby blues. Quand aux bébés de Mokona, justement, ils étaient encore plus rieurs, joueurs… Epuisants. Mikado avait avalé tous les pocky de Shaolan, Megalo s'était acheté un yacht sur ebay, Mécha et Mécano avaient réussis à assembler un gundam géant dans le garage et s'en étaient servis pour écrabouiller l'immeuble d'en face, heureusement désaffecté…. Et Kuro Papa pouvait bien gueuler que « RON TOU DIOU CELA VA BARDER POUR VOUS BANDE DE GARNEMENTS !!!! » Marmotte ronflait de toutes ses bronches en s'en fichant complètement…

« Mon pauvre Fye, soupira Mamie en le voyant à moitié écroulé sur son comptoir à la librairie, j'ai l'impression que tu dors de moins en moins….

- Pourtant Kuro m'aide beaucoup, vous savez… »

Tout à coup un brouhaha se fit entendre parmi les employés. Beaucoup quittèrent leur poste pour se précipiter vers une personne qui venait d'entrer dans la librairie.

« Oh, regardez ! C'est Himeno ! Elle est venue avec son bébé ! »

Tous entouraient la jeune femme souriante, tenant dans ses bras un nourrisson.

« C'est la vendeuse que tu remplaces, dit Mamie à Fye. Elle est partie en congés maternité… Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle reviendra, d'ailleurs… Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi resplendissante que depuis qu'elle a eu son enfant ! »

Fye ne répondit rien, observant de loin la jeune mère et son bébé, que tous pressaient de questions.

« Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Yume.

- Elle a un regard vraiment magnifique !

- C'est celui de son père ! »

Mamie s'aperçut que l'expression de Fye avait changée, mais préféra ne pas l'interroger. Kurogane y arriverait sans doute mieux qu'elle-même lorsqu'il viendrait chercher son amoureux…

Fye parut songeur tout le reste de la journée, même s'il tentait de le dissimuler sous de faux sourires et des rires de circonstances. Lorsque toute la petite « famille » fut réunie lors du repas du soir, il préféra laisser les autres raconter leur journée, prenant le bon prétexte que lui avait déjà eu son Menu Best of avec un ninja et une grande frite, et qu'il fallait donner leurs biberons aux bébés de Mokona…

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop à la maison, Eungyo ? Demanda justement Mokona. C'est pas très drôle de rester enfermée ici avec les bébés et moi…

- Mais je les adore, ces bébés ! reprit l'adolescente. Et j'apprends beaucoup sur ce monde en regardant la télévision et lisant les livres que m'a prêtés Shaolan Kun…

- Elle pourrait aller à l'école » dit Kurogane.

Le reste de la tablée poussa un murmure étonné.

« Après tout, on n'est encore là que pour deux semaines, reprit le ninja. Et la petite a envie d'apprendre. Plutôt que de rester ici elle s'amuserait plus en voyant des gamines de son âge et en suivant les cours au lycée…

- Là tu me surprends, Kuro Papa ! s'exclama Mokona. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que le proviseur du lycée de Shaolan est un voleur et qu'il ne mérite pas son salaire !

- Mais l'éducation, c'est important. Si j'avais passé moins de temps à me battre et plus dans les livres , je pourrais dire à ce proviseur qu'il est un vil gredin opportuniste et un petit paltoquet. Wahou ! Celui-là il faut que je le note, je vais pulvériser Marmotte au scrabble !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Shaolan ? demanda Fye. Tu crois que Eungyo pourrait aller au lycée ? »

Le garçon décrocha à peine la mâchoire pour maugréer un :

« Faites comme vous voulez…

- Nous comptons sur toi pour l'aider en cas de problème, dit Kurogane.

- M'ouais, m'ouais… Fit Shaolan sans lever le nez de son assiette.

- ça ira ! rit Eungyo. Je sais me défendre, vous savez ! J'ai un super punch ! Je l'ai appelé : _Le poing de la victoire de Mlle Seong Eungyo _!

- C'est un peu long, comme nom , peut-être ? dit Fye avec un sourire happy face forcé.

- Non, ça le fait ! J'arrive dans un monde et si je vois un malfrat en train de commettre un délit, je me plante en haut d'un arbre et je gueule les cheveux dans le vent : _Hey, toi ! Tu vas subir le poing de la victoire de Mlle Seong Eungyo au nom de la justice !_

- Et s'il s'en va avant que tu aies finie ta phrase ? demanda Mokona.

- Bah, je fonce dans le tas et je le défonce ! »

Kurogane ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gros rire :

« Wah ha ha !!!! J'adore cette gamine !

- Evidemment, vous partagez la même philosophie… sourit Fye. Je t'explose et après on cause…

- Ah, non ! J'ai déjà essayé, mais c'est impossible de causer avec quelqu'un qui n'a plus de dents, dit Eungyo.

- Wa ha ha ha !!!! Elle va m'achever ! » rit tellement Kurogane qu'il manqua d'en rouler sous la table.

Shaolan quitta le repas en soupirant et s'en alla après avoir déposé ses couverts dans l'évier.

« Excusez moi, j'ai un contrôle d'histoire, demain… »

Face aux mines dépitées des KuroxFye, le petit Moka soupira aussi :

« Cette fois, il n'est même pas resté jusqu'au café ! »

Après le repas, Mokona emmena ses bébés au salon et les petits jouèrent tous ensemble en babillant joyeusement. Fye, redevenu songeur, était en train de s'activer à la vaisselle lorsqu'il sentit les bras protecteurs de Kurogane se nouer à la taille de son tablier.

« Tu n'y parviendras pas… murmura doucement le ninja au creux de son oreille.

- A quoi donc ? demanda innocemment le blond en frottant les assiettes.

- A te cacher dans la mousse pour me dissimuler ce qui te tourmente. »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Kurogane pouvait lire dans son âme.

« La vendeuse que je remplace est venue à la librairie, aujourd'hui, dit le blond d'un ton anodin en continuant la vaisselle, sans le regarder. Elle a eu un très joli bébé. Elle avait l'air très heureuse… »

Les bras de Kurogane se serrèrent plus étroitement autour d sa taille, signifiant qu'il l'encourageait à livrer le fond de sa pensée.

« Est-ce que… Tu ne le regretteras jamais ? demanda enfin Fye, la gorge nouée. Avant moi… Je suis sûr que tu envisageais ton avenir avec une femme. Moi, je ne pourrais jamais… Porter notre enfant.

- C'est ce qui te fait de la peine ?

- Tu es le dernier de suwa. Est-ce que tu ne souffriras jamais… De ne pas avoir d descendant de ton sang ? De ne pas avoir d'enfant qui te ressemble ? D'être le dernier de ta lignée ?

- Avant que je te réponde, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me poses cette question.

- Lorsque Eungyo nous a parlé du futur en disant que la Princesse Fu était notre lointaine descendante, j'étais vraiment très heureux. Et quel que soit le nombre d'enfants que nous adopterons, je suis certain que je les aimerais de tout mon cœur, comme si nous les avions conçus. Moi, je sais que je n'aurais jamais aucun regret, Kuro Chan. Mais je voudrais être certain qu'il en sera de même pour toi. Parce que je veux que tu sois heureux ! Sois sincère, je t'en prie, même si je dois en avoir de la peine…

- La vérité c'est qu'avant toi je n'avais d'avenir avec personne. J'allais droit dans le mur, Fye. Je n'aurais pas eu d'enfant car je me serais fait tuer bien avant sur un champ de bataille. Mais avec toi, je crois à l'avenir. Alors, certainement que nos enfants n'auront ni mes cheveux ni ton regard, mais les liens du cœur sont tout aussi importants que ceux du sang. J'aimerais ces petits aussi forts que s'ils étaient notre chair et les protègeraient tout autant. La preuve en est Shaolan. Peu importe qu'il ait plutôt l'âge d'être notre frère et qu'on nous l'ait confié aussi grand, je suis sincère lorsque j'affirme être son père, parce que c'est ce que je ressens !

- C'est ce que j'éprouve aussi pour lui . Mais est-ce que je suis vraiment crédible dans le rôle de la mère ?

- Tu es la maman dont rêvent tous les mômes de l'univers ! »

Fye eu un rire enchanteur et se tourna à demi pour embrasser Kurogane au milieu des bulles de savon s'envolant doucement dans les airs…

Shaolan, qui avait entendu leur conversation à travers la cloison, poussa un soupir contrarié en rejetant son livre d'histoire loin de lui.

Trois coups furent doucement frappés à sa porte.

« C'est ouvert », grogna-t-il.

Eungyo apparut sur le seuil, les bras chargés.

« Je… Te rapporte tes livres, dit-elle.

- Merci. Laisses les sur le bureau, là… dit-il d'un ton fatigué.

- Est-ce que je… Pourrais te parler ? » demanda l'adolescente.

Shaolan reprit son livre d'histoire en lui faisant vaguement le signe d'entrer.

Eungyo referma la porte derrière elle.

« C'est à propos de Kuro et Fye, dit la jeune fille.

- Ouais ? grogna Shaolan en feuilletant son livre.

- Ils sont vraiment cools, tu sais. Et ils se font du souci pour toi.

- J'sais.

- Evidemment, je ne suis qu'une étrangère , et ça ne me regarde pas. Mais j'aimerais savoir… Enfin, Mokona m'a dit qu'avant tu n'avais pas cette attitude envers eux. Alors… Est-ce que tu leur en veux… Pour quelque chose ?

- Absolument pas. »

Eungyo s'avança lentement dans la chambre.

« Ecoutes, je sais que j'ai l'air plus jeune que toi, mais ça fait 30 ans que je voyage. Du coup, je suis même plus vieille qu'eux. Tu peux me parler comme à une adulte. Je sais écouter, et je ne demande qu'à comprendre… »

Shaolan soupira. Oui, il voulait se confier à quelqu'un, et Eungyo était une oreille neutre. Mais il ne voulait pas que les KuroXFye l'entende. Shaolan désigne silencieusement le balcon devant sa chambre, et Eungyo le suivit.

« Eungyo… Puis6je te demander… Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas revus tes parents ?

- 30 ans, justement.

- Comment étaient-ils ?

- Ma mère était une vraie furie mais elle avait un bon fond. Mon père était très gentil mais très froussard. Il se réfugiait dans les jupons de ma mère en pleurnichant comme un petit garçon. Elle a assommé avec sa poêle à frire un collègue qui embêtait Papa au travail…

- Heu… » fit Shaolan, les yeux ronds.

Il s'assombrit :

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas revus mes vrais parents depuis des années. Je ne les reverrais peut-être jamais. C'était le prix à payer et je l'ai accepté.

- Mais tu as Kuro et Fye…

- Justement. Je me suis attaché à eux. Vraiment, sincèrement… Autant que s'ils étaient réellement mes parents.

- Et tu as l'impression de trahir tes vrais parents par ces sentiments, c'est cela ?

- Il y a de cela. Mais aussi… »

Il regarda le ciel criblé d'étoiles.

« J'ai juré de sauver la Princesse Sakura. Au prix de ma vie s'il le fallait. Mais je ne savais pas encore que je voyagerais avec eux. Je me suis attaché à eux comme ils se sont attachés à moi. Et maintenant que se passera-t-il s'il m'arrive quelque chose ? Ils ont déjà tant soufferts par le passé, et déjà eu tant de peine lorsque l'autre Shaolan, puis Sakura, sont partis…

- Alors tu essaies de reprendre tes distances pour qu'ils ne souffrent pas s'il t'arrivait malheur ?

- Je veux les protéger. Ils méritent d'être heureux.

- Shaolan… Les liens tissés entre les êtres, nul ne peut les défaire. Même dans l'indifférence et la distance, le lien demeure. Et crois-tu seulement qu'ils soient du genre à te laisser t'éloigner ainsi ?

- On croirait entendre Yuko san … » dit Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils.

Eungyo répliqua seulement d'un rire forcé. Puis, elle plongea une main dans sa poche :

« Ecoutes. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te donner… »

Elle lui tandis un petit rectangle aux reflets brillants… Une photographie !

« Mais ! s'écria Shaolan, surpris et ému. C'est… C'est la Princesse Sakura ?!

- Si tu ne connaissais pas cette photo, c'est qu'ici dans le passé elle n'a pas encore été prise. Comprends tu ce que cela signifie ? C'est que tu la retrouveras pour qu'elle puisse sourire devant l'objectif. Fu m'avait confié cette photographie pour que je puisse identifier la Princesse si je la rencontrais, mais elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. Tu sais, cela fait bien longtemps que je parcours l'univers à la recherche de mes êtres chers, et ce dont j'ai le plus souffert, c'est que je n'ai rien d'eux, pas même un cliché. De toutes façons, le garçon que j'aime vis à une époque où ça n'existe pas…

- Je te remercie beaucoup, dit Shaolan en refermant ses doigts sur le doux visage de la Princesse Sakura au creux de ses mains.

- Je préfère aussi te prévenir que j'ai aussi une photo de toi. Et j'espère sincèrement que tu feras en sorte que je n'aie pas à la donner à Fye et Kurogane pour qu'ils se souviennent de toi…

- J'essaierais, sourit Shaolan en inclinant la tête.

- Bien… Dans ce cas… »

Eungyo dégaina une énorme bouteille de Vodka à laquelle était agrippée de ses petites pattes bébé Margarita.

« TRINQUONS AU POT DE L'AMITIE !!!! gueula Eungyo .

- Trinquons, trinquons ! répéta Margarita.

- Hein, hein ?! s'affola Shaolan , blême.

- Il faut toujours sceller une promesse par un verre bien arrosé ! Reprit Eungyo. Prosit, comme disent les allemands. Et en japonais…

- CAMPAI !!!! cria Margarita en s'enfilant la moitié de la bouteille.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûres de n'avoir aucun lien de parenté avec Yuko san toutes les deux ?! » demanda Shaolan.

**Chapitre 14 : Je veux être avec toi**

_**- FLASHBACK -**_

_**Monde du Japon Moderne, Septembre 1982**_

« On retrouve donc artos, le nom celte de l'ours, dans l'irlandais art, le gallois arth et le breton arzh … »

Yuko, 17 ans, mordillait son crayon pour dissimuler qu'elle mâchait un bubble gum et se balançait doucement de ses longues jambes sur sa chaise. Il n'y avait franchement rien de plus soporifique que les cours de langues anciennes de Mr Zurata, et ces petits stimuli lui étaient nécessaires pour rester éveillée.

« Bien fait pour ma pomme » pensa-t-elle.

Après tout, c'était un cours en option, et personne ne lui avait braqué une arme dans le dos pour qu'elle s'y inscrive. Mais en tant que future sorcière des dimensions, il lui était nécessaire de savoir un maximum d'éléments sur les langues étrangères, même disparues, et puis… Elle se sentait parfois tellement écrasée par la culture de Clow qu'elle voulait aussi briller un peu à ses yeux. Même s'il avait attendu ses 16 ans pour la courtiser, il restait le grand sorcier qui avait achevé sa formation, commencée dans une autre dimension. En amour comme en magie il était le maître expérimenté et elle son élève docile, et ça…

Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez ! De ses airs supérieurs, qu'il se pense tous les droits sur elle comme si elle était sa création et sa propriété, et de cet insupportable sourire qu'il affichait même lorsqu'elle avait la preuve formelle qu'il avait couru les jupons dans ce monde ou un autre. Peut-être la différence d'âge… Ou pas. La veille encore elle avait retrouvé les dessous d'une autre dans ses affaires, et lui avait trouvé pour seule réponse : « C'est étonnant que je sois surpris aussi facilement en étant aussi intelligent » !

Clow, le plus puissant sorcier de l'Asie et de l'Europe réunies, d'une droiture exemplaire dans ses combats contre les pires menaces de l'univers, pouvait se montrer délicieux comme le pire des goujats envers les femmes. Cela resterait sans doute pour elle l'un des plus grand mystères inexpliqué du personnage…

Une boule de papier traversa l'espace pour s'en aller percuter la tête d'Hageshi, assis devant elle. Même s'il y a avait marqué « Yuko » sur le papier, le jeune Shinigami garda le message pour lui, et, après l'avoir lu, se retourna brièvement en direction du fond de la classe pour faire un discret bras d'honneur à son expéditeur.

En se retournant, Yuko vit le malheureux Bekko complètement révolté de cette provocation, mais comme il était directement dans la ligne de vue du professeur, il ne pouvait y répliquer. Assis à côté de Bekko, Noa était quand à lui stoïque et imperturbable. Yuko préféra interroger Bekko par télépathie, ce qui était plus discret et tellement pratique… Comment diable faisaient les adolescents ordinaires ?

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, tous les deux ? » demanda Yuko.

Noa donna un coup de coude à Bekko pour l'encourager à répondre.

« Je… Voulais te demander si tu avais du temps libre, ce soir… »

Bekko était si nerveux que même par la pensée, il en bégayait !

« Si c'est pour chasser tes putrides zombies, ce sera sans moi, mon grand !

- N … Non… C'était… Pour… Aller voir ensemble le nouveau magasin de cassettes vidéo…

- On aura qu'à y aller tous ensemble ce week end… Ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà prévu de voir Eungyo…

- Tu continues de lui apprendre le japonais ? demanda Bekko, soulagé, car au moins même s'il venait de se prendre un râteau, ce n'était pas en faveur de Clow.

- Oui. Eungyo apprend vite et elle est curieuse de tout. J'adore cette petite ! Elle est tellement franche et insouciante, c'est un vrai rayon de soleil ! »

Noa, qui entendait tout, sembla approuver d'un hochement de tête.

Yuko marqua une pause avant d'ajouter :

« J'aimerais tant être aussi joyeuse qu'elle malgré tout ce qu'elle a enduré… J'ai de la chance de l'avoir comme amie.

- Tu sais, Yuko, je suis certain que si elle est aussi joyeuse, c'est parce qu'elle a aussi de la chance de t'avoir rencontré, répondit Bekko.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Ça me touche beaucoup ! » affirma Yuko par télépathie, ajoutant à cela un sourire tellement renversant que Bekko, justement, en perdit l'équilibre avant que Noa ne puisse le rattraper, et se vautra sur sa table en rougissant, sous les rires du reste de la classe.

« Peut-on savoir ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Mr Zurata.

- C'est parce qu'il a voulu lancer ceci trop fort » persifla Hageshi en tendant la boule de papier culpabilisante. Le professeur déplia l'objet du délit et ne lu à voix haute le contenu :

« Yuko, est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir ? »

Nouvelle avalanche de rires dans la classe, et Bekko manqua d'en disparaître sous sa table.

« Avez-vous une réponse pour votre soupirant ? demanda le prof en se tournant vers Yuko, qui se balançait toujours sur sa chaise en mâchant son chewin gum.

- J'ai dit _: Les filles bien ne sortent pas le soir, elles restent à la maison pour réviser les cours de Mr Zurata, ils sont tellement passionnants !_ »

Là, les autres élèves en pleuraient de rire.

« Je vois. Bekko, zéro pour la drague. Hageshi , zéro pour la lèche. Et Yuko, zéro pour l'ironie ET les pieds en équilibre à l'intérieur de votre pupitre pour vous balancer sur votre chaise ET pour le chewin gum, d'une classe folle…

- Trois zéros ? J'aimerais en avoir autant sur mon compte, répliqua la jeune fille sans se démonter.

- Mais pourquoi donc avez-vous toujours un chewin gum à mâcher ? Soupira le prof.

- Honnêtement, j'y suis accro ! dit Yuko en soufflant une énorme bulle qui éclata dans un grand « Plop ! »

- Eh bien changez d'addiction !

- Oui, Monsieur Zurata ! »

Là-dessus, elle dégaina une cigarette, qu'elle alluma !

Une demi heure plus tard, l'effrontée sortait du bureau du proviseur, nantie d'une nouvelle colle.

« Ça allait ? demanda Bekko, inquiet en l'attendant seul devant la porte.

- Oui, il n'a pas trop pleuré… »rit Yuko.

Puis, avec un sourire triste.

« Je crois qu'il s'est fait une raison. Quoi qu'on me dise, je suis mon idée. Et je n'ai pas de parents qui puissent me mettre la pression…

- Mais tout à l'heure, tu y es allée un peu fort alors que Zurata ne faisait que son job…

- Je sais. Mais j'aime bien me faire remarquer. A ce moment là, j'ai l'impression… Que j'existe pour quelqu'un.

- Yuko, tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter pour qu'on sache que tu es une fille exceptionnelle », dit le jeune chasseur d'une voix si grave et tendre que l'adolescente en frémit.

« Bekko… murmura-t-elle dans un souffle…

- Je voulais te demander… »

En redressant la tête, il rencontra les yeux de feu et pétillants de la jeune fille, et se sentit encouragé à poursuivre :

« Je voudrais… Juste… Savoir… Si c'était possible que…

- MON BEKKOKINOU !!!! »

Hageshi déboula comme un boulet de canon, et courant à la vitesse de l'éclair, enleva Bekko avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot de plus.

« Désolé, Yuko, Bekkokinou et moi on a pleins de zombies à chasser !!!! »

Et ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir dans un nuage de poussière.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, grogna Bekko au shinigami, obligé de le suivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, mon tout beau ? Que tu es de taille à rivaliser avec Clow et que tu peux draguer Yuko dans son dos sans qu'il s'en rende compte ?

- Je respecte Clow en tant que sorcier et première clé, mais lui ne respecte pas Yuko. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui la comprenne et prenne soin d'elle.

- Et tu penses être cette personne ? Arrête de rêver. Premièrement, les passeurs d'âmes n'ont pas le droit de s'amouracher de mortels…

- Je ne suis pas encore passeur d'âmes !

- Ensuite, tu es l'antithèse même de Clow. Regardes toi et regardes le, franchement y'a pas photo. C'est un vrai mec qui assure, et toi t'es un gamin qui s'écrase !

- Et alors ?! Je suis peut-être plus jeune, mais mes sentiments pour Yuko sont sincères ! Je désire être avec elle non parce que je le dois mais parce que je le veux !

- Peut-être, mais… »

Le sourire amical d'Hageshi se fit plus menaçant.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à éprouver ces sentiments. Et saches que le jour où ce sera fini entre Clow et Yuko, c'est moi que tu trouveras sur ton chemin… »

A quelques rues du lycée, une petite collégienne vêtue de rouge et blanc saluait ses camarades de classe :

« A demain, les filles !

- A demain, Eungyo ! »

La jeune fille se mit à courir en riant et sautillant, trop heureuse de rejoindre son amie Yuko. Son cœur bondit et rebondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut, au loin, Noa qui rentrait du lycée.

« KONI… CHIWA !!!! lui cria Eungyo dans un japonais approximatif en se précipitant à sa rencontre.

- Yo », répondit Noa avec une lueur amusée dans le regard, arrivant d'un pas paisible.

Comme tous les jours lorsqu'ils se rencontraient, les lueurs du soleil semblaient danser de manière plus joyeuse, et le parfum d'automne des arbres les enveloppait d'une bienveillante douceur.

Eungyo avait enclenché le moulin à paroles :

« Je suis contente de te voir ! Très contente ! Je savais que tu avais pleins de cours aujourd'hui alors je n'espérais pas te rencontrer sur le chemin ! Tout va bien ? Tu as été noté au katana ? Je vais voir Yuko ! Elle va m'apprendre plein de nouveaux mots en japonais ! Tu trouves que j'ai fais des progrès ? »

Noa esquissa un demi sourire en posant une main douce et protectrice sur la tête d'Eungyo, qui était beaucoup plus petite que lui alors qu'ils n'avaient que trois ans d'écart.

« Tu progresses chaque jour et je pense que tu parles même mieux la langue que certains japonais.

- Merci, merci ! Tu es gentil Noa… Super gentil ! rit Eungyo. Toi ? tu parles le japonais si facilement…

- C'est parce que je viens d'un monde où on le parle aussi, même s'il est un peu différent…

- Ton monde… Répéta Eungyo avec des étoiles dans les yeux. J'aime bien quand tu me parles de ton monde ! Les paysages, les couleurs, le palais, tout à l'air si merveilleux !

- Tu as raison, c'est le plus bel endroit de l'univers… Et lorsque cette histoire de clés et de sceau sera terminée, je serais heureux d'y retourner… »

Le regard d'Eungyo s'était assombrit.

« Eh bien, qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Noa en soulevant doucement son petit menton.

- A cause de mon pouvoir… Je ne peux choisir ni de retourner dans mon monde… Ni d'aller dans un autre monde, comme le tien… Ce n'est pas moi qui décide… Et si ça se passe mal à la tour de Tokyo, alors… »

Le regard de Noa se fit plus inquiet mais sa main se fit plus douce encore sur le petit visage d'Eungyo :

« Tout se passera bien à la tour. Yuko est très forte, les autres clés aussi. Et moi je veillerais sur toi !

- Noa… » soupira Eungyo, émue.

Puis elle secoua furieusement la tête :

« Ah là là, je ne suis pas sûre que c'est comme ça qu'on le diiiit ! »

Elle se redressa de toute sa taille, plantant droit son adorable regard dans celui de Noa en faisant de grands gestes :

« Noa, écoutes moi, avec… Tes oreilles !!!! »

Le garçon ne répliqua pas, attendant la suite de cet ordre étrange :

« Moi, je le vis grand comme ça ! dit-elle en écartant largement les bras. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Parce qu'en japonais, je sais pas ! Mais mon… Cœur, lui il cogne très fort ! Bom ! Bom ! Parce que quand tu es là, tout devient grand comme ça ! »

Un radieux sourire éclaira le visage du garçon :

« Eungyo… Ce que tu essaies de me dire… C'est que tu as des sentiments très forts pour moi ?

- Non, plus grands que ça ! Plus grand encore ! Bom ! Bom ! Ça n'arrête pas ! Je suis… Heureuse quand je te vois ! Et si je ne peux pas te voir je pense à toi et alors je suis… Heureuse aussi ! Parce que tu depuis le début tu as toujours été si gentil et protecteur avec moi !... Tu es si mignon !... Avec toi, je sais que rien de mal ne m'arrivera plus jamais ! Alors je crois… »

Elle s'empourpra :

« Ah, je parle trop peut-être ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas du le dire ? Tu sais si je t'embête… Si toi tu n'as pas… Ces sentiments… Pour moi… Je comprendrais… Ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Eungyo, tu es vraiment incroyable. Tellement sincère et directe…

- Ah… J'ai mal fait, alors ? Demanda-t-elle, penaude . Je ne voulais vraiment pas… Te causer de soucis… »

Noa eu un rire doux et léger, attirant la fine collégienne vers la protection de ses bras.

« Pour moi, il n'y a absolument aucun souci. Je l'ai su dès notre première rencontre : je n'aurais jamais rencontré une fille aussi merveilleuse que toi, même en retournant tout l'univers. Je t'aime, Eungyo. »

La coréenne le surprit encore par sa réponse :

« Ah ! C'était donc ça ! JE T'AIMEUH !!!! Je le savais mais je n'arrivais pas à le retrouver ! Noa, je t'aimeuh !!!! Je veux… Etre avec toi ! »

Noa rit encore, effleurant les cheveux de l'adolescente :

« Si tu le désires, je ferais en sorte qu'après toute cette histoire tu viennes avec moi dans mon monde, et je te le ferais découvrir…

-Ton monde ? Oui , oui ! Emmènes moi dans ton monde, Noa, emmènes moi avec toi ! »

Le garçon fit lentement glisser sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure de la jeune fille, approchant délicatement son visage du sien. Il brûlait depuis tant de temps de l'embrasser et cela arrivait là, tout à coup, de manière si soudaine et inattendue… Eungyo se laissa picorer du bout des lèvres , du bout de la langue, c'était là encore un domaine où elle avait tout à apprendre mais ils étaient doués et feraient de rapides progrès, il le sentait…

« Tu viendras avec moi ? Vraiment ? demanda encore Noa entre deux souffles de leur duel exquis.

- Oui, affirma Eungyo, le regard déterminé. Je veux être avec toi. J'irais avec toi. Dans ton monde… J'IRAIS A NIHON ! »


	5. Chapitres 15, 16, 17, 18 et 19

_Kikou!!!! Voilà encore 5 très longs chapitres en attendant la suite et celle de mon autre projet en cours!_

_Au programme: des flashbacks, des révélations, du suspense et de l'amour, toujours!_

_Le rating passe au T à cause d'un certain passage dans un certain chapitre, même si c'est écrit avec élégance._

_Merci de me lire! _

_Cycy_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 15 : Encore 17 ans**

Les bébés de Mokona sautillaient tout autour de Shaolan en répétant son prénom :

« Shaolan ! Shaolan !

- Shaolan va au lycée !

- Shaolan a encore beaucoup de contrôles ?

- Non, répondit le jeune homme en mettant des livres dans son sac. La session d'examens est enfin terminée. Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre les résultats.

- Shaolan aura au moins un 15 à son contrôle d'histoire !

- 15, ce n'est pas assez. Il me faut un 20.

- Ah, là, là… La dernière fois que j'ai eu un 20, c'était en sieste à la maternelle… »

Eungyo venait d'arriver, vêtue de la version féminine de l'uniforme du lycée de Shaolan et les yeux gonflés après avoir passé la nuit à regarder une chaîne câblée sur les mangas. Elle se servit un jus d'orange pour remettre en marche la batterie.

« Je sens qu'il va être terrible, ce premier jour d'école…

- Il y a longtemps que tu n'y es pas retournée ? demanda Shaolan en la voyant dangereusement vaciller comme un pudding anglais.

- J'étais connue pour ne pas m'y attarder… Je dormais en cours, faisais le mur dès que je le pouvais et me battais contre les lycéennes du quartier à côté… Et mon carnet de notes, c'était les courbes de la bourse… Pas loin du crash ! »

Devant la mine inquiète de Shaolan, Eungyo eu un rire rassurant :

« T'inquiètes paaaas … Je serais sage, promis. Je me comporterais en parfaite petite lycéenne de 17 ans.

- Le problème… C'est que tu as l'air d'en avoir à peine 14.

- Et en réalité je suis une adulte ! Mais je suis une nana, et crois moi on est des expertes lorsqu'il faut mentir sur notre âge. Tiens, tu vas voir… »

Elle se planta au milieu de la cuisine en prenant une voix de crécelle :

« Zac Efron il est trop miiiiiignon mais je préfère Robert dans « Twiliiiiiiiiiiiiight » ! »

L'ombre de la peur passa dans le regard de Shaolan.

« Heu… Ce serait peut être mieux que tu ne dises rien du tout.

- Alors là, tu rêves, mon petit, celui qui fera taire Mlle Seong Eungyo, n'est pas encore né ! »

Et là-dessus elle eu un rire énorme, pointant en l'air son poing de la victoire :

« Allez, on y va ! » dit-elle en saisissant son sac et partant en courant de la maison.

« Hé, mais… Attends moi, Eungyo ! Tu ne sais même pas quel est le chemin pour aller à l'école !!!! »

Mokona bondit avec un grand rire à côté de Shaolan :

« Rien n'arrête les étoiles filantes… dit la peluche. Vas-y Shaolan, je m'occupe des bébés.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui ! Papa et Maman m'ont préparée tout ce dont j'aurais besoin avant de partir au travail… »

Shaolan effleura les têtes de Mokona et des bébés avant de courir à sont tour pour l'école. Le problème, c'est que la fusée Eungyo était partie au quart de tour et qu'il ne la vit ni à l'horizon, ni tout le long du chemin. Il le parcouru entièrement à pieds sans voir la moindre trace de la pile électrique aux cheveux roses. La journée commençait bien, les parents « comptaient sur lui » pour veiller sur Eungyo, et elle l'avait semé en cinq centièmes. Ça allait être drôle de leur expliquer ça, surtout si son pouvoir s'était déclanché et qu'elle avait été expédiée dans une autre dimension ! A son arrivée au lycée, il continua de la chercher des yeux. Depuis l'affaire du pocky, Mashi, qui n'avait plus le bras en écharpe, évitait de croiser son chemin. Ce n'était pas le cas des nombreuses filles qui se retournaient au passage du bel adolescent et pouffaient de rire pour commenter le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'avait pas atteint sa salle de classe qu'il avait déjà brisé 34 cœurs en refusant de sortir avec leurs propriétaires.

Oui, il l regrettait vraiment, sa Sakura. Si douce, si compréhensive…

Tu pouvais la poser quelque part, elle ne bougeait plus jusqu'à ton retour.

La parfaite princesse du parfait héros de shonen…

Cette ironique pensée lui donnait envie de se donner des baffes.

Sakura était loin, Shaolan clone aussi…

Sakura…

Tandis que les élèves s'installaient dans la salle de classe, il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la photo que lui avait remis Eungyo. Sakura y était resplendissante, et y affichait son plus lumineux sourire. Alors…

Un peu malgré lui, Shaolan sourit aussi.

Aussitôt, il entendit un brouhaha féminin tout autour de lui :

« OOOOh !

- Vous avez vu ?!

- Shaolan a sourit !

- C'est la première fois depuis son arrivée !

- ça le rend encore plus mignoooon ! »

Shaolan rougit furieusement et manqua de disparaître sous sa table. Pile à ce moment là, le professeur arriva, escortant une nouvelle élève. Je vous le donne en 1000, c'était un moulin à paroles à cheveux roses. Le prof eu à peine le temps de prononcer :

« Bonjour ! Laissez moi vous présenter… »

Qu'elle l'interrompit, lança à la cantonade à un débit de mitraillette :

« KONICHIWAAAAAAAAA ! Moi, c'est Seong Eungyo, j'arrive de corée du sud, je suis une vraie ado qui a vraiment 17 ans, ça m'énerve toutes celles qui portent la frange à la Kate Moss mais j'offre la tournée de vodka à qui voudra trinquer avec moi ! … wouhou ! T'as vu, Shaolan ?! Je ne me suis pas trompée de chemin pour aller à l'école, et en plus on est dans la même classe, ça c'est classe ! WA HA HA HA BEU WA HA HAAAAAAAAA ! »

Un silence assourdissant suivit cette déclaration, toute la classe regardant Eungyo avec des yeux globuleux de poisson rouge, et Shaolan cherchant une pelle pour creuser sa tombe et s'enterrer de honte vivant.

Puis une rumeur houleuse commença à enfler parmi les admiratrices du garçon :

« C'est qui celle là ?

- D'où elle connaît Shaolan, d'abord ?

- Vous avez vu ses cheveux ?

- Et sa manière de parler ?

- Abattez la, c'est une Mary Sue !

- EH OH VOS GUEULES LES PISSEUSES !!!! » cria Eungyo par-dessus le brouhaha. Elle se planta droite comme la justice, pointant un doigt en avant :

« En quoi je vous dérange ? Je suis juste de passage ! On vous a pas appris l'hospitalité envers vos aînés… heu les étrangers ?! Shaolan, c'est… Un cousin, voilà ! Et si y'en a une à qui ça plaît pas, qu'elle vienne m'en causer et je lui fais bouffer son string par les trous de nez !!!! »

A ces mots, toutes celles qui portaient un string cessèrent de jacasser, terrorisées. Les garçons, eux, regardaient Eungyo comme si Lara Croft avait surgit de leur jeu vidéo. Shaolan secoua la tête en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

« Hem… Puis-je commencer mon cours ? Demanda poliment le professeur.

- Ben vas-y, biloute, fais comme chez toi ! » réplique Eungyo.

9 HEURES

« Après avoir comparé les distances et les vitesses des deux trains, pouvez-vous me dire à quelle heure ils arriveront à la gare B ? demande le prof de Maths.

- Aucun des deux n'y arrivera, c'est la grève à la SNCF !! » réplique Eungyo.

10 HEURES

Eungyo sort du bureau du conseiller principal d'éducation avec un avertissement :

« C'est cool ! J'ai déjà mémorisé le chemin pour aller au bureau ! s'exclame la jeune fille.

- Il fallait bien que tu visites le lycée en commençant par quelque part », soupire Shaolan.

11 HEURES

Cours de sport. Eungyo rate une passe et balance son ballon à la tête d'une blonde à la carrure d'Amélie Mauresmo. Eungyo fait trois fois le tour du stade, poursuivie par la furie, qui grogne comme un pitt bull…

« Shaolan ! Wouhou Shaolan ! Tu as vu comme je cours vite ?

- L'athlétisme c'était au trimestre précédent… On fait du volley ball, là… » re soupire Shaolan.

MIDI

A la cantine, Eungyo remplis son plateau à ras bord sous les yeux hallucinés des autres élèves. Elle glisse sur une feuille de salade qui traîne par terre (c'est vicieux, les feuilles de salade) . Le plateau s'envole droit dans les airs en direction de la tête de Mashi, intégralement recouvert de nourriture. Celui-ci essuie passablement son visage avant de s'avancer dangereusement vers Eungyo. Shaolan s'interpose. Mais Eungyo n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, saisit Mashi et le balance au sol. Mashi traverse toute la cantine en glissant sur le ventre, jusqu'à la sortie où il percute … Le conseiller principal d'éducation.

13 HEURES

Eungyo s'en sort avec un deuxième avertissement.

« Ah ah ! Si j'en ai trois j'aurais ma première colle avant la fin de la journée ! »

Shaolan ne soupire plus, il est résigné…

14 HEURES

« Quelle est la femelle du lièvre ? « demande le prof de biologie.

Shaolan voit l'œil d'Eungyo pétiller. Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire :

« Le levret… »

Shaolan lui plaque vivement une main sur les lèvres.

« La hase ! C'est la HASE , M'sieur !

- Et elle adore la LEVRETTE ! » ajoute Eungyo en parvenant à se libérer.

Hilarité dans la classe.

15 HEURES

« J'ai ma première colle !

- Félicitations, tu es vraiment rapide, Eungyo… Dit un Shaolan au bord de la dépression.

- Autant que le lièvre, WA HA HA HA HA !!!! »

16 HEURES

Mashi et sa bande attendent les « cousins » à l sortie du lycée pour prendre leur revanche.

« Hey, Shaolan ! Je crois qu'on a un peu trop entendu ta cousine aujourd'hui et qu'elle mérite que quelqu'un lui ferme sa grande bouche ! »

Le regard de Shaolan se durcit et il s'interpose entre la jeune fille et la bande de Mashi, qui ricane :

« Tu crois me faire peur avec ton regard qui tue ? Allez, dégages de mon chemin, pauvre naze… »

Et l'inconscient passe à l'attaque. En deux temps, trois mouvements, Shaolan lui règle son compte de ses coups de pieds redoutables. Le reste de la bande claque des dents :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On aide Mashi ?

- Ouais ! A six contre un, on devrait l'avoir ! »

C'est alors qu'une voix malicieuse les interrompt dans leur élan :

« Hey, vous les moches !!!! »

Comme prédit, Eungyo s'est plantée en haut d'un arbre, les cheveux au vent :

« Vous allez subir le poing de la victoire Mlle Seong Eungyo au nom de la justice !!!!

- Le… QUOI ?! »

La furie rose fait un triple saut du haut de son arbre, fonçant à l'attaque poing en avant. Le premier à recevoir l'un de ses violents uppercut est projeté sur plusieurs mètres. Le second compte ses dents. Le troisième appelle sa mère en pleurant. Les autres, terrorisés, s'enfuient en hurlant tellement de peur qu'ils devront en changer de pantalon. Victoire écrasante de la petite collégienne sur les assaillants. Définitivement, celui qui la fera taire n'est pas encore né !

La bagarre passée, Eungyo se tourne vers Shaolan, qui est en train de remettre de l'ordre dans son costume de lycéen, lacéré, et ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Tu sais, si tu préfères… Ce sera aussi mon dernier jour d'école. »

Shaolan ne répond pas immédiatement, posant une main sur la poste de sa veste dans laquelle est protégée la photographie de Sakura.

Certainement, si la Princesse avait vu la manière dont Eungyo vient de tataner la bande de Mashi, son rire cristallin aurait doucement tinté aux oreilles du garçon.

Alors…

Shaolan se met à rire.

Vraiment, pour de bon.

Il n'arrive plus à s'arrêter de rire, il est plié en quatre.

Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, oh, oh, oh ! »

Oublié le héros de shonen, il se tient les côtes, prêt à rouler par terre.

En vérité, il n'a pas rit comme ça depuis des années.

Les lycéennes qui passent regardent, effarées, leur fantasme se tordre comme un lombric en riant comme un bossu.

« En vérité, c'est ça ton pouvoir secret, Eungyo… Oh, oh, oh ! … Et il est… Redoutable ! Wa ha ha ha!!!!"

La jeune fille secoue ses cheveux roses en souriant:

« Je déclare ce jour officiellement fête nationale du rire de Shaolan !

- Oh, oh, oh, ooooh !

- ça te va bien mieux, cousin.

- C'est vrai… Merci. »

Il pose une main sur sa poche, où sourit Sakura.

« Merci ma Princesse… De m'avoir envoyé cet éclat de rire.

**Chapitre 16 : Le Sorcier du Dieu Dragon**

Lorsque les « enfants » rentrèrent enfin à la maison, il ne fallut pas trois secondes aux « parents » pour détecter qu'il y avait eu de la bagarre au programme.

« Y'en a marre ! grogna Kurogane. Quand y'a de la baston je suis jamais là !

- Chéri, je connais une boîte de nuit qui se souvient encore de ton passage, fit remarquer Fye.

- On ne pourrait pas y retourner afin que j'achève mon chef-d'œuvre ? »

Fye secoua la tête en riant. Puis, jetant un œil à la veste d'Eungyo :

« Ah là là… Elle est neuve d'un jour et il faut déjà la recoudre….

- Il n'y a pas que ça… »

Shaolan n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Kurogane lui avait déjà saisit le bras gauche, tirant sur sa manche. Sous le tissu, tout le bras du garçon arborait une splendide estafilade sanglante. C'était arrivé lorsqu'il avait contré un coup de couteau que Mashi voulait porter à Eungyo.

« J'ai été… Maladroit… murmura Shaolan, honteux et gêné d'avoir reçu un coup aussi facilement.

- C'est pas une raison pour nous le cacher ! » grogna Kurogane.

Tandis que le ninja allait chercher son équipement de « pharmacien diseur de prières », Fye prit à son tour le bras de Shaolan, et dégainant la trousse à pharmacie, la nettoya et désinfecta.

Shaolan se sentit de plus en plus gêné…

Kuro revint avec une branche de millepertuis et une bouteille d'eau bénite :

« Si ma mère me voyait… » bougonna-t-il.

Mais justement, il fallait bien que ça serve à quelque chose d'être le fils d'une prêtresse. Le beau brun concentra toute son énergie et sa volonté, répétant doucement de sa voix grave cette prière qui était devenue bien utile depuis Kurisutaru :

_« Je suis force et guérison par L e pouvoir de la lumière divine_

_Que soit la lumière divine ! »_

Des étincelles dorées comme des flammèches parcoururent toute la plaie le long du bras de Shaolan, et la refermèrent doucement, sans douleur ni cicatrice.

« Je suis jaloux, commenta Fye. Moi, je n'ai jamais été fichu de lancer un sort de guérison.

- Je ne suis pas certain que cela fonctionnerait, même avec un autre magicien, le consola Kurogane. Je crois que cela ne marche qu'avec des personnes nées à Nihon… »

Shaolan remit sa manche en place en murmurant d'une voix à peine audible :

« Papa… Maman… »

Les KuroxFye le regardèrent avec appréhension, redoutant qu'il leur grogne un _« J'ai plein de devoirs ! »_ avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

« … Merci », dit finalement le garçon en redressant la tête.

Il y eu comme un blanc, les parents se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas victimes d'une hallucination auditive.

« Ces temps ci… Je vous ai causé du souci. Mais… Je ne voulais pas vous blesser. Alors… Alors… »

Alors au risque de trahir les principes qu'il s'imposait lui-même, ses propres sentiments et ses propres parents, il avait accepté que deux autres lui soient tombés du ciel.

« Dites… Je ne vous ai jamais demandé… ça ne vous dérange pas… Que je vous appelle Papa et Maman ? »

Kurogane lui frappa doucement le front avec sa branche de millepertuis :

« IDIOT » fut sa seule réponse.

Fye , lui, eu un vrai sourire en effleurant les mèches rebelles de Shaolan :

« Et toi, ça ne te dérange pas de nous avoir pour parents ? »

Shaolan eu un demi sourire :

« Eh bien… Je ne vous ai pas choisis… Mais je vous ai gardés. »

Kurogane saisit la mascotte magique et la fit tourbillonner dans les cheveux de Shaolan :

« Ah ! Non ! Papa ! Pas la toupie de Mokona !!!! Maman, dis lui d'arrêter !

- Ce sera ta punition pour nous avoir inquiétés, sourit Fye.

- Et pour ne pas m'avoir attendu pour la bagarre ! » ajouta Kurogane.

Eungyo sourit devant l'instant Kodak… Exactement comme la Princesse Fu lui en avait parlé.

Shaolan était bien le fils de ses pères…

« La Princesse Sakura et moi avons bien travaillé, aujourd'hui, se dit Eungyo en dégainant une bouteille de whisky. Ça mérite bien une petite récompense… »

Et comme Yuko n'était pas là pour faire le concours de la descente la plus rapide, c'est avec Margarita qu'elle trinqua encore une fois.

Après le dîner, Eungyo alla directement se coucher. Elle avait beau avoir le corps de ses 14 ans, elle tenait quand même moins bien l'alcool que lorsqu' elle avait vingt ans de moins. Les bébés de Mokona, eux, étaient intenables. Shaolan et Fye eurent beau se relayer pour leur raconter des histoires, aucune ne parvint à les endormir. EN désespoir de cause, ils appelèrent Kuro Papa à la rescousse.

« Une histoire ? Là, de suite, il n'y en a qu'une qui me revient. Mais elle est vraiment trop triste. Pas du genre à raconter à des enfants. Ils vont pleurer comme des fontaines !

- Tu crois ? Demanda Fye. C'est de vrais sadiques ! Hier ils ont regardé « Le Roi Lion » en DVD et ils ont ris à gorge déployée lorsque Scar a balancé Mufasa du haut de la falaise !

- Une histoire, une histoire ! Père Castor, racontes nous une histoire !!!! gueulaient en chœur les bébés Mokonas.

- Bon, très bien, je vais vous la raconter, mais je vous préviens, si vous chialez, c'est que vous l'aurez cherché !!!! »

Kurogane s'assit finalement face à la portée de Mokonas déchaînés et retint leur attention de sa voix grave et profonde (« Tellement sexy ! » pensa Fye, déjà conquis… ) :

« Voici une légende de mon pays, dit le ninja. Je crois que son titre est « Le conte du sorcier dragon »… Ou un truc comme ça. Bon, écoutez…

Il y a de cela plusieurs millénaires, dans notre beau royaume de Nihon, un chef de clan qui n'avait que des filles partit à la recherche du Dieu Dragon, qui pouvait exaucer ses prières. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à le retrouver, il le pourchassa longtemps avant que le Dieu Dragon ne consente à l'écouter. Le chef de clan lui demanda de l'aider pour que ses prochains enfants soient des garçons…

- Ouais, le chef de clan était un gros macho, quoi, commenta Mokona.

- En effet, reprit Kurogane, et c'est en partie pourquoi le Dieu Dragon lui répondit :

_« Tu ne dois pas changer ton destin, sinon les conséquences pour l'avenir seront terribles !_

_- Peu m'importe ! Si je n'ai pas d'héritier mâle, je serais destitué de mon rang de chef ! »_

- Macho, égoïste et lâche, ce type avait vraiment toutes les qualités ! fit remarquer Fye.

- Oui, dit Kuro en hochant la tête. Malgré tout, le dieu dragon finit par céder, et l'épouse du chef de clan mit au monde deux garçons à deux ans d'intervalle, nommé Shiroï et Yami. Tout deux avaient reçus la marque du Dieu Dragon en ayant des cheveux couleur de lumière et des yeux couleur de feu. On célébra leurs naissances dans la joie et de grandes fêtes. Ces deux enfants grandirent et on s'aperçu d'années en années qu'il n'y avait pas que la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux qui les distinguaient des autres habitants du pays de Nihon. Leurs forces comme leurs pouvoirs étranges ne faisaient que croître. Mais alors que le plus jeune avait choisit de suivre la voie du samouraï, protégeant son clan et les habitants du pays de Nihon, l'aîné devint rapidement le sorcier le plus puissant du pays. Les pouvoirs du Dieu dragon coulaient en lui et lui tournaient la tête… Rien ne pouvait apaiser sa soif de conquête, de puissance, de domination. Et lorsqu'il fut parvenu à incliner tout Nihon devant lui, le sorcier Dragon se mit en tête de conquérir d'autres terres en d'autres étoiles…. Personne ne parvenait à l'arrêter, pas même son frère dont les pouvoirs étaient moins puissants. Il décida de s'adjoindre les forces de six autres combattants émérites, venus d'autres étoiles de l'univers, et tous les sept résolurent de vaincre Shiroï, le sorcier Dragon. Mais comme, même tous les sept réunis, leur puissance était encore trop faible pour tuer Shiroï, ils décidèrent de lui tendre un piège pour emprisonner son âme. Ce piège magique ne pouvait fonctionner qu'avec sept clés, correspondant à chacun des combattants.

Le premier des combattants était un magicien, et sa clé était son pouvoir de sceller. Il ne devait intervenir qu'à la fin, comme pour verrouiller la serrure qui cloîtrerait Shiroï.

Le second était un chasseur. Son aura était la clé qui lui permettrait de traquer le sorcier dragon et de l'attirer vers le piège.

Le troisième était un shinigami. Sa clé était sa faux. C'est lui qui assénerait le coup fatal à Shiroï en séparant son âme et son corps.

Le quatrième était un médium. Par ses larmes, il ouvrirait l'espace dans lequel serait projetée l'âme de Shiroï, et protègerait ses compagnons.

Le cinquième était un exorciste, dont la clé était le ki, empêchant toute réaction du sorcier à ce moment là et lui donnant le coup de grâce en le projetant définitivement dans l'au-delà.

Le sixième, le samouraï, était Yami, le propre frère du sorcier dragon. Sa clé était son sang, leur sang commun, pour que le piège délivre toute sa puissance et ne puisse se refermer que sur un descendant du Dieu dragon.

Enfin, la septième clé était celle d'Hatsuyuki. C'était une jeune fille dont les sentiments étaient aussi purs que ceux du sorcier dragon étaient sombres, sa force contraire équivalente. Pour que l'âme du sorcier puisse être scellée, Hatsuyuki devait subir un sort inverse et sacrifier son corps. Mais tous espéraient que la clé du médium serait suffisamment puissante pour la protéger.

Yami, le frère du sorcier dragon et sixième clé, s'éprit d'Hatsuyuki , et réciproquement. Espérant en un meilleur avenir, ils se jurèrent amour et dévouement pour l'éternité, et de leur union naquit un enfant.

Finalement, après de nombreuses luttes, les sept combattants partirent affronter le sorcier dragon pour la dernière fois. La bataille fut longue et terrible, mais le piège sacré fonctionna. Malheureusement, la clé du médium ne fut pas assez puissante, et le corps de la malheureuse Hatsuyuki disparu dans le ciel dans une grande lumière, telle une étoile filante.

Quand au sorcier dragon, il fut vaincu au prix de ce terrible sacrifice. Son âme fut scellée dans la plus haute tour du plus sombre des palais, mais il lança une terrible prédiction avant de disparaître : un jour, il serait libéré, et son âme errante choisirait un corps pour se réincarner et assouvir sa vengeance !

Depuis ce triste jour, l'âme du sorcier a plusieurs fois été libérée, se trouvant un nouveau corps pour accomplir ses atrocités. A chaque fois, sept combattants venus des étoiles l'affrontent, mais ne parvenant pas à le vaincre, ils scellent son âme en sacrifiant une nouvelle Hatsuyuki.

Ainsi s'accomplit cette lutte éternelle, parce qu'un chef de clan trop orgueilleux a modifié son avenir en dépit de la volonté du dieu Dragon… »

Un long silence suivit la fin de l'histoire …

« Eh bé, tu avais raison Kuro chan, elle n'est pas drôle du tout, ton histoire. Elle est même carrément sinistre ! s'exclama Fye.

- Et puis elle est absurde. Pourquoi ils s'y sont mis à sept contre le sorcier au lieu de faire la technique Mashi et rameuter tout ce qui savait se battre ? Demanda Shaolan.

- La technique Mashi ?

- Oui, bon, la technique Mashi est totalement inefficace contre le poing de la victoire de Mlle Seong Eungyo…

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils y sont allés à sept, soupira Kurogane. Apparemment y'a que comme ça que le piège marchait. Je vous dis l'histoire comme on me l'a racontée…

- C'est une vieille histoire ?

- Oui, comme je l'ai dit au début, ce conte a plusieurs millénaires. Il se transmet oralement dans ma famille de générations en générations…

- En tout cas, il a été redoutable, constata Mokona , tentant de dissimuler sa gêne. Les petits se sont endormis. Au moins ils ne fondront pas en larmes à cause de la fin…

- Oui, c'est vraiment triste qu'il n'y ait pas de solution pour épargner Hatsuyuki… » dit Shaolan.

Entendant leurs voix à travers la fine cloison de sa chambre, Eungyo se recroquevilla dans ses draps :

« Telle est la mission de la septième clé, murmura-t-elle. Une vie… Pour épargner celles que shiroï n'hésiterait pas à massacrer… »

La soirée avançait et chacun finit par regagner son lit. Kurogane peina d'abord à trouver le sommeil. Le dragon était le symbole de Suwa. Durant son enfance, on lui avait raconté à plusieurs reprises le conte du sorcier dragon, mais tout cela lui avait parut flou et nébuleux à l'époque. Des types aux cheveux de lumière, il n'en avait jamais vu à Nihon. En vérité, c'était son Fye, paisiblement endormit contre lui, le premier blond qu'il eu vu de son existence. Il avança la main pour effleurer les fines mèches claires qui encadraient l'adorable visage de son fiancé. Et puis, les étoiles, enfant, ça lui paraissait si loin… Mais remplacez « étoiles » par « dimensions » et l'histoire prenait maintenant un sens plus concret. Sans parler des catégories de personnages : magicien, medium, exorciste… Cela faisait bien folklorique à l'époque, mais était devenu maintenant plus familier. En vérité, un affreux mais persistant pressentiment étreignait Kurogane. Il n'arrivait pas à poser des mots sur ses craintes, mais elles étaient bien là, vives et concrètes. Il avait une folle envie de se rassurer en réveillant Fye de la plus délicieuse des manières, mais son vampire était si mignon endormit, irradiant d'une telle sérénité, souriant même dans ses rêves, qu'il préféra ne pas troubler son sommeil. Heureux. Fye était heureux. C'était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce que Kurogane avait souhaité dès l'instant où il avait décidé de veiller sur lui… Alors, il se contenta d'embrasser ce sourire apaisé, et se laissa gagner par le sommeil à son tour…

Kurogane fit un très mauvais rêve, peuplé par le dieu dragon, les frères maudits, les sept combattants venus des étoiles, un brasier brûlant, du sang partout… Et cette voix lugubre, entêtante, susurrant d'un ton à glacer le sang :

« Tu Es Le SiXiEmE … Et Ma ReSuRrEcTiOn ! »

Suivit d'un rire épouvantable, ignoble, résonnant dans un écho mystique…

Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant, s'asseyant sur le lit dans son élan. Il se sentit fébrile, et tout son corps ruisselait de sueur. L'ombre et la lumière jouaient avec les lignes de son torse parfait, qui se soulevait à chacune des compulsions de son souffle qu'il peinait à retrouver. Le vent jouait avec le rideau de la terrasse toute proche, laissée ouverte pour cette nuit étouffante, et en se concentrant sur la danse du fin voilage, il parvint à retrouver son calme et rassembler ses esprits. A ses côtés, Fye dormait toujours comme un bébé réjoui. La main de Kurogane effleura tendrement ses cheveux, avant de souligner son épaule nue et descendre délicatement jusqu'à ses hanches. Fye laissa échapper un « Kuro chan » délicieux avant de serrer dans ses bras un coussin, qui, dans son esprit, devait figurer le ninja. Celui-ci se retint de rire et le laissa profiter de son rêve, qui devait être bien intéressant. Le ninja se glissa hors des draps sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller son fiancé et il couvrit son corps nu d'un peignoir qui traînait devant lui. Fye avait porté ce peignoir avant lui, et il se sentit bien dans son parfum délicat, le blanc du tissu choisit par son amant contrastant avec sa peau mate. Kurogane prit son katana sur une étagère et sortit sur la vaste terrasse devant la chambre. L'air frais de la nuit, l'éclat de la lune et des étoiles, revigorèrent ses muscles et chassèrent les dernières bribes de son cauchemar. Il dégaina lentement la lame de son katana dans un éclat métallique, et avec des gestes doux et aériens s'appliqua au maniement de son arme dans un entraînement silencieux. Un bon ninja ne baisse pas sa garde et est toujours prêt au combat, se dit-il. Surtout quand il ressent la présence d'un ennemi, sans pour autant savoir quand il va l'attaquer…

Ressentant inconsciemment que Kurogane n'était plus dans le lit à ses côtés, Fye s'éveilla lentement en posant un regard inquiet sur sa place vide. Il fut un peu rassuré lorsqu'il l'aperçu en train de s'entraîner au katana sur la terrasse, dans ce qui ressemblait à une danse légère et éthérée tant ses gestes étaient précis et délicats, le peignoir blanc glissant un peu plus sur sa peau mate à chacun de ses mouvements. Au loin, un orage se préparait et l'atmosphère devenait électrique. Fye continua de dévorer des yeux, fasciné, la chorégraphie suave de Kurogane, danse brûlante des flammes dans le brasier… De l'observer comme un chat s'apprête à dévorer sa proie…

De fines gouttelettes de pluie commencèrent à perler doucement, s'égarant sur le fin peignoir du ninja, désirable à un point qui frôlait l'indécence.

« Tu ne dors plus ? » demanda-t-il doucement en rangeant son katana, devinant la présence de Fye qui venait de le rejoindre sur la terrasse.

Les bras de son amant se nouèrent à la taille du ninja avant de remonter délicatement vers le haut. Il fit glisser le peignoir des épaules de Kurogane, caressant avec envie le moindre contour de ce buste musclé et appétissant qui s'offrait à lui.

« J'ai faim de toi », avoua enfin Fye, frémissant sous les gouttes d'eau, tous les sens en alerte rouge.

Kurogane l'encouragea en attirant lentement son fin visage vers son cou brûlant. Les crocs du vampire pénétrèrent doucement dans sa chair dans une étreinte possessive, aspirant avec gourmandise le liquide sucré d'une belle couleur vermeille. Ils se laissèrent aller à cette sensation douloureuse et délicieuse à la fois, d'un érotisme troublant. La pluie s'accentuait encore. Lorsque Fye relâcha sa morsure, les mains expertes du ninja, puis ses lèvres avides et sa langue joueuse s'appliquèrent à attiser le feu dans le corps de son amant par des caresses subtiles et jouissives. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, fougueusement, sous cette eau glacée qui tiédissait en touchant leurs corps tant ils étaient incandescents de désir. Un désir torride, immédiat, sensuel… Un peu inhabituel… D'habitude, ils prenaient tout leur temps, tendrement, délicatement, ils composaient note après note leu symphonie de l'amour jusqu'au triomphe final. Là, ils se voulaient tout de suite, de toute leur chair palpitante, de toutes leurs âmes vouées l'une à l'autre, de leurs instincts attirant leurs polarités inverses comme deux aimants… Ils regagnèrent la chambre étroitement enchevêtrés, s'écroulèrent dans les draps de leur lit, où ils s'unirent dans une position inédite, agrippés l'un à l'autre dans une passion démente et désespérée, comme s'ils avaient peur de se perdre. Une véritable folie s'était emparée de leurs corps et les accompagna dans leur transe commune, dans les vagues de ce plaisir croissant, mouvant, brûlant, dominant tout. Ils ne s'interdirent aucune caresse pour l'accroître encore, n'étouffèrent aucun de leurs cris de délice. L'orgasme les saisit ensemble, les parcourant comme un courant électrique, les foudroyant dans un tel vertige, une telle béatitude, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus crier ni s'embrasser tant le souffle leur manquait. C'était… Encore plus dément que d'habitude… Encore plus délicieux que d'habitude… Sublime… Féerique… Céleste !!!!

Ils chutèrent, laminés, vaincus, Kurogane continuant de palpiter en Fye, qui se laissa aller au tempo de ses reins devenu plus doux. Une sensation de paix infinie envahit le mage qui se décontracta complètement. C'était si bon, harmonieux… Un gémissement comblé lui échappa, suivit d'une sensation de manque et de vide lorsque Kurogane se retira enfin, très délicatement.

« … Suki… »

Incapable d'ajouter un mot de plus, le brun chercha à nouveau les lèvres du blond pour un baiser ardent. Il n'y avait pas de phrases assez fortes pour décrire ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était bien l'étreinte la plus torride, la plus démente, la plus sensuelle, la plus orgasmique qu'ils avaient partagée ! Leur sexualité avait pourtant été intense depuis leur première nuit d'amour éperdue, mais celle-ci, oh, celle-ci… En terme de perfection et de plaisir, elle les surclassait toutes, et de très loin !!!! La chair avide et demandeuse de goûter encore à ce nectar divin, Fye attira encore le corps de Kurogane contre le sien. Ses mains délicates et ses lèvres encore frémissantes de leur extase commune se relayèrent pour ranimer la fougue du membre gonflé de plaisir de son amant, comme on attise les flammes d'un incendie.

Cette nuit là, ils s'unirent encore et encore, repoussant à chaque fois leurs limites et celles de l'intensité de la jouissance. Ils firent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si l'univers en dépendait…

« … Mon … Kuro chan… »

…

Oui, sur leur couple planait l'ombre d'un terrible pressentiment…

…

**Chapitre 17 : Point de rupture**

En amour comme en cuisine, tout est une question de délicatesse.

Ce qui est le plus difficile dans la fabrication d'une pièce montée, ce n'est pas la génoise. Ce n'est pas la crème fouettée. Et encore moins la décoration. C'est d'assembler le tout sans que cela s'effondre en une charpie lamentable.

Watanuki avait eu une fabuleuse vision, qu'il attribuait au concours de cuisine. Un dragon ! Une pièce montée en forme de dragon ! Bien sûr, il lui faudrait beaucoup d'entraînement et plusieurs essais avant celui qu'il présenterait au concours, mais…

Notre cuisinier medium était donc en train d'achever sa sculpture pâtissière, retenant son souffle au moment de détacher une partie du dragon de son socle pour donner l'impression qu'il prenait son envol, lorsqu'il sursauta :

« ATCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Le responsable du comité des élèves venait d'éternuer de toutes ses bronches, et le couteau de Watanuki dérapa comme le scalpel d'un chirurgien en pleine opération. Le geste fut fatal au patient, qui s'écrabouilla violemment sans même avoir volé, et de la bouillie de dragon recouvrit toute la salle de travaux ménagers.

« J'avais mis huit heures… A le fabriquer… Murmura Watanuki, au bord de l'apoplexie devant ce spectacle digne d'une scène de guerre.

- Bah, il est encore comestible, répliqua le responsable en avalant l'un des yeux du dragon, roulant sous son nez.

- Wata chouchou ! Tu en as plein partout ! » cria Loreena d'une voix de crécelle en dégainant un mouchoir bordé de dentelle, et débarbouillant Watanuki. Celui-ci repoussa poliment mais fermement la donzelle, et s'empressa de déblayer les dégâts du dragon à coups de balais (bien utile comme arme éventuelle).

« Heu… Je nettoie tout ça vite fait et on en reparle à la prochaine réunion ! »

Loreena, d'un air hautain et dédaigneux, donna son mouchoir souillé à son larbin no 1, qui le tendis à son larbin no 2, qui le fit passer à son larbin no 3, chargé de sceller dans un sac plastique cette preuve de l'amour indéfectible de leur maîtresse pour ce cuisinier insensible.

« Dis moi, Wata chouchou, demanda langoureusement, Loreena, est-ce que tu crois aux signes du destin ? »

Oulà, question piège…

« Heu… C'est probable… Pourquoi ? »

La rouquine partit dans un véritable trip, joignant les mains avec des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Oh, mon Wata chouchou, ne vois tu pas que c'est le destin qui a voulu nous réunir ? _(Larbin no 1 déploie un décor de théâtre figurant une rue déserte) _Depuis ce jour de solitude où nous échangeâmes notre premier baiser, mon être ne pu t'oublier ! _(Larbin no 2 agite un énorme cœur en peluche) _Puis lorsque nos chemins se croisèrent à nouveau dans ce lycée nos regards comprirent en un instant nos sentiments inavoués ! _(Larbin no 3 jette des confettis)_ Et nous voici à présent fabriquant une pièce montée, oh, mon amour, comprends tu ce que cela signifie ?! _(Larbin no 1 se trémousse dans une robe de mariée, les deux autres applaudissent)_ Oh, mon Wata chouchou, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre !!!!... Hein ? Mais ? Wata chouchou ? Où est-il passé ?

- Il est partit par là », dit simplement le responsable du comité des élèves en désignant la porte de la classe grande ouverte…

Dans tout le lycée, on entendit un seul cri frustré et ulcéré :

« WATA CHOUCHOOOOU !!!! »

Le Wata chouchou en question, apeuré et déjà loin, courait comme s'il avait la mort aux trousses !

Loreena fulminait de rage. Son regard était aussi enflammé que ses cheveux et de la vapeur s'échappait de ses oreilles.

« Il est allé le retrouver, feula-t-elle comme un fauve… Ce Steven Seagal de la fléchette qui sourit tous les 36 du mois… Non mais franchement, comment peut-il dédaigner une beauté telle que MOI et MES millions de dollars pour ce méprisable goinfre ?!

- Parce que tout simplement il l'aime… Et préfère les garçons, dit le responsable du comité, philosophe, en avalant le second œil du dragon.

- RIDICULE ! Le baiser qu'il m'a donné était celui de la passion virile, et on m'a dit qu'avant d'être avec cette face de tanche, il tournait autour de la mocheté aux cheveux en tire bouchon. Je ne vois qu'une seule vérité : ils se sont ligués contre moi parce qu'ils avaient peur de mon triomphe ! Mais notre amour sera plus fort que ces vils complots et il vaincra ! Wata chouchou, je pars à ta reconquête !!!!

- Et donc, vous avez conscience que ça fait 25 minutes qu'il s'est barré, et n'entendra pas un mot de votre speech ridicule et mégalo…. »

Loreena chuchota quelque chose à son larbin no 1, qui le répéta au larbin no 2, qui le dit à larbin no 3, qui mit une baffe au responsable du comité.

« Silence, mécréant ! reprit Loreena. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas remarqué avec ton petit brassard noir et la manière dont tu reluquais ce Domeki ?! Ça t'arrangerait, toi aussi, qu'ils se séparent ! Alors tu vas m'aider dans le plan génial conçu par mon intelligence supérieure ! WA HA HA HA HAAAA !

- J'ai la sensation désagréable d'être dans un épisode très mal doublé de Yu gi oh GX », soupira le responsable du comité des élèves… Désormais nommé Larbin no 4 !

Watanuki continua sa fuite jusqu'au terrain de tir à l'arc… Où il ne trouva pas son Domeki. Himawari et ses cheveux en tire bouchons apparurent comme par magie pour remplir son quota de répliques :

« Les sportifs avaient une réunion d'information, aujourd'hui… Je crois bien qu'il en a encore pour un moment avant de pouvoir s'échapper de la salle…

- Ah là là, soupira Watanuki, et moi je dois aller à la boutique… Himawari chan, comme tu dois rester pour ton cours de musique, est-ce que tu pourras lui demander de me rejoindre chez Yuko si tu l'aperçois ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Himawari.

- Merci… »

Si on lui avait dit, il y a quelques mois à peine, qu'il finirait par sortir avec Domeki et que Himawari chan serait leur première supportrice… L'évolution de ses sentiments s'était faite naturellement dans le cœur du garçon. Jour après jour, ses sentiments pour Himawari s'étaient apaisés, normalisés, jusqu'à en devenir une sincère amitié. Jour après jour, ses sentiments pour Domeki s'étaient métamorphosés, intensifiés, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il en était tombé passionnément amoureux. Et il était heureux qu'Himawari soit l'amie sincère et de confiance sur qui ils pouvaient compter au moment où le reste du lycée maudissait leur couple…

Watanuki ne perdit pas un instant et couru jusqu'à la boutique. Yuko, Noa et Mokona prenaient tranquillement le thé sur la terrasse de bois. Maru et Moro jouaient comme des petites folles dans le jardin, et se précipitèrent vers Watanuki dès son entrée.

« Watanuki est revenu ! Watanuki est revenu ! »

Le garçon eu un rire joyeux, prenant chacune des petites par la main :

« Ça alors ! Vous êtes réveillées ? »

Puis l'ombre de l'inquiétude passa sur le visage du garçon :

« Mais… Si… Vous ne dormez pas…

- Tout va bien pour la boutique, dit Yuko avec un sourire confiant. Fei wan Reed ne tentera rien tant que Noa sera notre invité… Il en a bien trop peur… »

Watanuki tomba des nues. Le jeune samouraï était-il vraiment aussi puissant pour que même la grosse chauve souris barbue le redoute à ce point ?!

« … Mais c'est vrai que Fei-Fei est un gros lâche… » dit tout haut Watanuki, ce qui fit rire Yuko et Noa.

« Je me demande à quoi il ressemble aujourd'hui, dit le jeune samouraï avec un demi sourire. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était pour l'anniversaire des 37 ans de Clow, en 1982. Fei a débarqué pour mettre son bazar avec sa coupe afro, sa combinaison moulante pailletée et ses plateform shoes. Autant dire que ça n'a pas été difficile pour nous de le battre… »

Watanuki se figura l'image décrite par Noa et manqua d'en tomber à la renverse :

« Mais c'est… Un look de drag queen, ça !

- Noooon, dit Yuko, Fei était un adorateur des années disco. C'était un très bon danseur, d'ailleurs. Quand les punks sont arrivés, ça lui en a mis un coup au moral. Je crois que ça a contribué à le faire passer du côté obscur de la force… »

C'est malin. Maintenant Watanuki qui oyait Fei Wan Reed habillé en Dark Vador et en train de se déhancher sur un dance floor lumineux en chantant « Où sont les femmes ? » de Patrick Juvet…

« Heu… Si j'allais plutôt vous préparer quelque chose à grignoter pour accompagner le thé ? demanda Watanuki pour chasser cette vision d'horreur de son esprit.

- Excellente idée, dit Yuko. Puis tu reprendras ton entraînement avec Noa… »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Après le thé, les deux garçons s'installèrent debout au milieu du jardin, et Noa continua de lui expliquer le maniement de la quatrième clé, comme il avait commencé la veille. Watanuki savait à présent que si les larmes du médium avaient le pouvoir de protéger et réparer, comme pour la boule à neige, elles pouvaient aussi être une arme redoutable…

« Comme tous les mediums, ton regard est le vecteur par lequel tu reçois les projections de tes pouvoirs, expliqua Noa. Les larmes produites par tes yeux contiennent par conséquent une magie directe et pure. En tant que quatrième clé, elles peuvent t'ouvrir les portes de l'espace et du temps.

- Comme je le fais déjà lorsque je voyage par le biais des rêves ?

- Exactement. Ichi a déjà du t'expliquer que le temps n'est pas une ligne droite mais une courbe, voire même une boucle.

- Oui. Passé, présent, futur, tout est lié…

- Si tu n'es pas dans l'esprit adéquat au moment d'utiliser ce pouvoir, les conséquences pourraient être épouvantables. C'est pourquoi tu dois faire appel à tes émotions pour déclancher ce pouvoir, tout en parvenant à diriger ce que tu ressens dans le but que tu auras décidé.

- Très bien. Je suis prêt. Faisons un essai. »

Un vent étrange agita les arbres du jardin devant la boutique.

« Nous allons commencer par la première étape, dit Noa. Il faut que tu déclanches tes larmes. Fais appel à tes émotions les plus profondes… »

Watanuki se dit que s'il devait pleurer, il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose de triste. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait trouvé de plus triste récemment, et un peu maladroitement, son regard se posa sur Yuko. C'est un vrai chagrin qu'il avait ressentit en elle lorsque cette vieille histoire avait ressurgie. Yuko ne se pardonnait pas quelque chose. Elle avait mal, très mal… Pourquoi, Yuko ?

Et il ne supportait pas… De voir souffrir ainsi son amie…

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Watanuki, dévalèrent ses joues en luisant intensément…

Yuko, elle-même surprise, se leva en un bond de la terrasse :

« Attention ! Elles sont plus puissantes que prévu !!!! »

Avant que Watanuki ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, les larmes touchèrent le sol en provoquant une distorsion de l'espace. Tout devint noir et ondoyant comme une vague autour de Watanuki, entraîné dans un tourbillon furieux…

« Oulà, ça sent le tour de manège dimensionnel… » eu à peine le temps de se dire le garçon, restant calme malgré la situation critique, car il savait que ça ne servait déjà plus à rien de paniquer. Mais il comprit bien vite que ce n'était pas un voyage dimensionnel ordinaire, lorsqu'il croisa à toute vitesse, dans une sorte de couloir lumineux des âmes errantes, des créatures ésotériques, un lapin blanc géant et même un type brun avec des ailes blanches immenses, qui, en y regardant de plus près, ressemblait furieusement à Kurogane.

« Pas par là, malheureux ! » eu à peine le temps de lui dire le Kuro volant, que Watanuki était déjà passé à la vitesse d'un TGV en direction de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque mur de briques avec pierres apparentes.

« C'est la fin ! Je vais m'encastrer dans ce mur comme une voiture au crash test ! » se résigna le jeune médium en fermant les yeux.

Contre toute attente… Il traversa le mur.

L'instant d'après, Watanuki, tout étonné, réalisa qu'il se trouvait agenouillé dans l'herbe du jardin devant la boutique.

« Je… suis… Revenu au point de départ ?! »

En se relevant, il comprit aussitôt que non. Tout alentours dans le jardin et dans la rue voisine, de la neige était tombée en une fine pellicule, certainement la première neige de l'hiver. De plus, il faisait nuit et les lampadaires étaient allumés. Or, lorsqu'il avait quitté la boutique, le temps était clair, il n'y avait pas la moindre neige, et il faisait encore jour.

« Raaaah ! s'écria Watanuki en faisant la toupie. J'ai du partir longtemps ! Shizuka va me faire une scène épouvantable et Yuko va me faire rattraper en un jour un mois de ménage en retard !!!! »

Tout à coup, deux minuscules boules de poils lui passèrent sous le nez, l'une blanche et l'autre noire. C'était deux bébés Mokonas, qui partirent jouer plus loin en riant, et sans prêter attention à Watanuki.

« Moka ? Melba ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici tout seuls ? Où sont leurs frères et sœurs et… »

C'est alors que Yuko sortit d'un pas énervé de la boutique. Sauf que…

Cette Yuko là était une splendide adolescente dans son costume de lycéenne, qui s'avança dans sa direction avec des yeux furieux.

« Yu…. Ko ?! » s'étonna Watanuki, hébété.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu, et passa à côté de lui sans lui répondre. Il voulu poser une main sur son sac de lycéenne, et… Le traversa entièrement, lui permettant même de voir un cahier où il était écrit « Yuko I / 17 ans » ! Watanuki regarda sa main avec des yeux ronds, puis tenta de toucher un arbre à côté de lui… Qu'il traversa encore… Aucun doute…

« Je n'existe pas physiquement dans cet espace temps… Je ne suis qu'une projection astrale… »

Comme quoi à force que Yuko lui frappe sur la tête, ses leçons finissaient par s'imprimer.

« En utilisant les larmes du medium, j'ai du ouvrir la boucle temporelle, et comme je m'étais concentré sur Yuko, j'ai du être projeté dans son passé… Est-ce que par hasard… Je serais… »

Il repensa au carnet d'Haruka.

« … En 1982 ! »

Bien sûr ! 1982 ! Yuko avait 17 ans et les deux bébés, là-bas, ce n'était pas Moka et Melba, mais leurs parents, Mokona noir et Mokona blanc !

Et Watanuki n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisqu'un homme sortit à son tour de la boutique. Ces cheveux noirs mi longs, ces lunettes rondes, cet étrange costume… Aucun doute…

C'était lui, c'était bien lui… Même sans l'avoir jamais vu, il le reconnu immédiatement… Son pouvoir de medium… Ou l'instinct familial…

« Clow Reed », souffla Watanuki, éberlué.

Une étrange sensation de fascination et de respect l'envahit. Clow irradiait de charisme et de classe. C'était un bel homme, aux allures de gentleman désuet, dont le moindre geste semblait princier, avec une aura de puissance magique éblouissante. Il était… Envoûtant. Pas étonnant, ainsi, qu'il ait eu autant de succès et semé une multiple descendance à travers les dimensions !

Mais pour l'heure, son charme ne semblait plus trop opérer sur Yuko, car c'est avec colère et incompréhension qu'elle s'adressa à l'illustre magicien :

« Je ne t'ai jamais fait de caprice, Clow ! Jamais ! J'ai tout supporté, par amour et loyauté envers toi ! Ton sale caractère, tes absences à répétition, tes promenades à travers les dimensions, que tu me trompes avec tout ce qui porte un jupon et même ce qui n'en porte pas ! Tout, absolument tout ! Et l'unique chose que j'ose te demander, alors que ce n'est même pas pour moi, tu ne me l'accordes même pas ? Pourquoi ?! Clow, tu es ignoble !!!! »

Le magicien réceptionna l'accusation avec un sourire fataliste :

« Je t'assure que si je le pouvais, je briserais ce sceau. Mais celui qui y parviendra sera la prochaine quatrième clé, et il n'est pas encore né…

- Tu me mens encore !!!! hurla Yuko, hors d'elle. Je sais que tes pouvoirs sont assez puissants pour briser le sceau dès maintenant ! Alors fais le, je t'en conjures, fais le et libère Eungyo ! Si Shiroï s'échappe encore, on sera déjà là, les sept clés réunies ! Et cette fois, on le scellera sans faire de sacrifice !

- Je regrette, Yuko. Je préfère que Shiroï reste scellé plutôt qu'il s'échappe encore et tue des innocents.

- Au prix… De la liberté d'Eungyo ? demanda Yuko, assaillie par les larmes. C'est encore une enfant… Et nous… On l'a condamnée à mort… Et si elle vit encore… Elle erre seule dans l'univers… Qui sait ce qui va lui arriver ? Clow… Je t'en prie… Clow… Je t'en supplie… Clow… Aies un cœur ! »

Le magicien secoua la tête, et l'adolescente fondit en larmes pour de bon. Clow s'approcha lentement de Yuko, et l'attira vers ses bras avec douceur. Il écarta les longues mèches noires mouillées de larmes du visage diaphane de la jeune fille, puis se pencha vers elle pour s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres, au milieu des flocons de neige chutant lentement du ciel.

C'était peut être la séquence shojô, mais Watanuki fit soudain un drôle de calcul dans sa tête. En 1982, Yuko était lycéenne et avait 17 ans. Et Noa avait dit que Fei s'était pointé à l'anniversaire de Clow, qui fêtait ses… 37 ANS !

« Mais, c'est… Du détournement de mineure !!!! s'écria Watanuki, ulcéré. Clow ! Gros pervers ! Tu pourrais être son père !!!! Enlèves immédiatement tes sales pattes de Yuko kasa !!!! » gueula-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur.

Ce qui, bien entendu, n'eu absolument aucun effet sur le couple enlacé.

Finalement, c'est Yuko qui repoussa fermement le magicien :

« Non ! dit-elle, déterminée. Tu ne m'auras plus aussi facilement ! Tu crois pouvoir acheter ma conscience en faisant semblant de m'aimer ? Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste et un manipulateur, Clow !

- C'est sûrement vrai… » soupira le magicien.

Il s'écarta d'elle et commença à formuler une incantation pour partir dans une autre dimension.

« C'est ça, enfuis toi encore comme un lâche ! jeta Yuko, dépitée.

- Je ne fuis pas mes responsabilités, justement. Nous parlerons à mon retour. J'ai une fille qui va bientôt naître et si je pars maintenant, j'arriverais à temps pour l'accouchement…

- Une… Fille… » répéta Yuko, gorge sèche, sous le choc. On aurait pu entendre son cœur se briser en une multitude de morceaux. Elle devint plus pâle que Watanuki ne l'avait jamais vu, pâme comme la neige autour d'elle, pâle comme si son âme venait de quitter son corps.

« Adieu, Clow… » dit-elle d'une voix brisée, à peine audible, avant de pousser un cri de petite fille blessée à fendre l'âme et prendre la fuite en courant…

Son ombre disparu au coin de la rue, comme un ange s'envole définitivement …

Watanuki ne pouvait pas réagir, car il n'était pas vraiment là. Il ne pu que se tourner vers Clow, toujours debout au milieu des tourbillons qui allaient l'emporter pour une autre dimension.

« Salaud, dit simplement et calmement Watanuki, comme on dit « salaud » devant son poste de télévision à un homme politique que l'on aime pas, tout en sachant qu'il ne nous entendra pas…

- C'est sûrement vrai aussi… » répondit pourtant Clow !

Watanuki frémit. Clow l'avait entendu ! Ses pouvoirs étaient donc si démesurés ?!

Non seulement il l'avait entendu, mais en plus… Il l'avait vu !

« Tes pouvoirs sont très intéressants, lui dit-il… Et tu as beaucoup de chance : tu me ressembles physiquement…

- J'ai rien demandé ! gueula Watanuki, outré. Qui voudrait être de la famille d'un taré comme Fei Wan ou d'un mégalo égocentrique comme toi ?! »

Clow eu un rire destabilisant :

« Je te remercie… Il est rare que les gens me parlent aussi franchement que toi. Tu ne me vouvoies même pas, contrairement à Shaolan ou même Sakura…

- J'ai aucun respect pour les mecs qui font pleurer les filles ! »

Clow eu un sourire fataliste.

« J'étais obligé d'attendre ta venue, Kimihiro… D'attendre ce jour où la puissance de tes sentiments briserait le sceau de la tour de Tokyo…

- Hein ?! »

Clow posa sur lui un regard d'une profonde tristesse.

« J'aurais voulu épargner Eungyo, et la libérer plus tôt en brisant le sceau moi-même. Mais Shiroï se serait échappé… Et surtout…

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ?! s'exclama Watanuki.

- Surtout… poursuivit Clow, Si j'avais brisé le sceau au moment où Yuko me l'a demandé, tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser sa puissance lors de ton combat contre la fée des ténèbres. Et toutes les personnes se trouvant à Kurisutaru à ce moment là auraient perdues la vie.. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs, ainsi que tout ceux se trouvant à la tour de Tokyo… »

Watanuki reconstitua en un instant une partie du puzzle. Ce bougre de Clow ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, et l'une des raisons de ce sceau de protection sur la tour était qu'il avait conçu un plan pour sauver Kurisutaru… 27 ans à l'avance !!!!

« Il fallait le dire à Yuko ! s'écria Watanuki.

- Non. Je voulais qu'elle me déteste.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Parce que je savais déjà qu'elle en aimerait un autre… Et que je mourrais bientôt.

- T'es vraiment débile !!!! » jugea Watanuki.

Les vents s'intensifièrent autour de Clow.

« Il faut que je parte dans le futur, maintenant, dit le magicien. Au pays de Clow. Sakura va naître… »

Et là-dessus, il disparu dans une lacération de l'espace…

Les Mokonas retournèrent dans la boutique sans toujours voir Watanuki, mis KO par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

« Bon. Et maintenant, comment je rentre à la maison ? »

A peine eu-t-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se sentit comme attiré en arrière par un élastique géant. Il refit entièrement en sens inverse, et à une vitesse démente, le chemin par lequel il était venu : le mur de briques, le couloir lumineux, le lapin géant, les créatures ésotériques, les âmes errantes… Il recroisa à une sorte carrefour le Kurogane avec de grandes ailes blanches, sauf que cette fois il était accompagné d'un Fye à ailes noires… L'une des deux ailes était cassée, d'ailleurs… C'était peut être une hallucination, mais ils lui crièrent quelque chose que Watanuki ne saisit pas, déjà trop loin, et aspiré dans un trou noir et des tourbillons… ça devait ressembler à ça de disparaître dans la cuvette des toilettes…

Tout se mit à tourner, puis…

Lorsque Watanuki rouvrit enfin les yeux, il se trouvait à nouveau dans le jardin de la boutique. Sauf que, penchée vers lui se trouvait la Yuko qu'il connaissait, la Yuko de 44 ans…

Tilt !

« Yuko ?! T'AS 44 ANS ?! gueula Watanuki, réalisant enfin son calcul.

- Goujat ! On ne crie pas tout haut l'âge d'une dame ! répliqua celle-ci en lui tirant violemment les oreilles. Après tout ce que j'ai fais pour conserver ma jeunesse ! J'ai même bu du saké à l'eau de jouvence !!!!

- OUIIIIN ! S'il te plait arrêteuh ! pleurnicha Watanuki.

- Ah ! J'aurais du dire à Noa de te laisser t'écraser par terre et tu aurais un bel œuf sur ton crâne vide, maintenant ! »

Watanuki réalisa que Noa l'avait retenu dans sa chute, et il se trouvait maintenant dans les bras confortables du joli blond…

Pile à cet instant, Domeki se pointa à l'entrée de la boutique !

« GNIAH ! hurla Watanuki, rouge pivoine, en s'échappant des bras de Noa à la vitesse de la lumière, SHIZUKA, C'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU CROIIIIS !!!! »

Le Shizuka en question saisit son Watanuki au vol et lui tira aussi les oreilles :

« Tu cries beaucoup trop fort pour un mec qui a la conscience tranquille, dit Domeki d'un air sévère.

- Mais j'ai rien fais, moi, je te le juuuure !!!! pleurnicha encore Watanuki.

- Epargnez le, il est innocent, votre honneur ! » rit Yuko devant la scène de ménage.

Mais le plus étonnant fut la réaction de Noa, qui se leva d'un bond pour aller se prosterner aux pieds de Domeki, en murmurant d'un ton solemnel :

« Haruka sama… »

Watanuki et Domeki, figés dans leurs gestes, ouvrirent des yeux ronds, gênés, et Yuko redoubla de rires :

« Wa ha ha haaaa ! Tu te trompes, Noa, ce n'est pas Haruka, mais son petit fils, Shizuka !

- Oh, excusez moi…Rougit le blond en se relevant et époussetant son costume.

- Noa a aussi connu Haruka quand il était jeune ? Demanda Watanuki.

- Non, expliqua Yuko. Noa était dans le même lycée que moi lorsque nous avons rencontrés Haruka sama, qui avait déjà la soixantaine bien tassée. Imaginez cinq ados et un Clow toujours à squatter le temple des Domeki… La grand-mère de Shizuka nous mitonnait de ces plats, on s'en est mis plein la panse, je ne vous dis que ça… Haruka, lui, nous a appris le poker… C'est lui aussi qui nous a fait boire de l'alcool et c'est chez lui que j'ai fumé ma première cigarette…

- Non mais c'est quoi ce vieux débauché ?! gueula Watanuki.

- Parles autrement de mon grand-père, dit Domeki en tirant plus fort ses oreilles.

- AIEUH !!!!

- C'était les années 80, des années un peu dingues… sourit Yuko. Mais on s'est bien marrés, tous ensemble…

- On était si jeunes, et on ne contrôlait pas bien nos pouvoirs, dit Noa. L'enseignement d'Haruka sama nous a été d'une aide précieuse…

- Noa était celui qui s'entendait le mieux avec Haruka, rit Yuko. Sans doute parce qu'il avait déjà la mentalité d'un vieux, ah, ah !

- Mais si Haruka avait soixante ans, comment a-t-il pu le confondre avec Shizuka ?

- C'est simple… Nos parties de poker, on les faisait dans la dimension des rêves… Et Haruka aimait déjà plaisanter en prenant l'apparence de sa jeunesse !

- Pffff, commenta Watanuki. Tous les Domeki se la pêtent, c'est congénital ! »

Puis il poussa un cri, son petit ami lui ayant pincé les oreilles !

Quand, enfin, Watanuki et Domeki quittèrent la boutique pour rentrer au temple, le silence les accompagna une bonne partie du chemin. Kimihiro trouva que Shizuka avait un air sombre, un peu fermé. Il ne savait pas trop s'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il s'entraînait à utiliser ses nouveaux pouvoirs, si c'était parce qu'il avait fait un dangereux tour dans le passé sans l'avertir et en risquant de ne pas revenir, ou parce qu'il l'avait trouvé, même accidentellement, dans les bras d'un joli garçon… Peut-être les trois, finalement…

Vite, vite ! Désamorcer la bombe ! (au sens propre et au figuré…)

« Dis moi Shizuka, minauda Watanuki en reprenant un sourire joyeux et sautillant à côté de son exorciste, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te cuisine ce soir ?

- ça dépends, tu leur a mitonné quoi, à Yuko et CE Noa ?

- Des biscuits pour le thé… J'ai fais beaucoup de pâtisseries, aujourd'hui… Même une pièce montée en forme de dragon pour le concours de cuisine… Mais elle s'est toute écrabouillée… »

Comme Domeki semblait totalement l'ignorer et ne pas écouter ses bavardages, Watanuki ajouta d'un air malicieux :

« Après, j'ai pris la fuite avant que Loreeena ne porte atteinte à ma pudeur sur le plan de travail de la salle des travaux ménagers…

- ELLE A FAIT QUOI ?! »

Ah, ça y est il avait retenu l'attention de son Domeki jaloux…

« Rien du tout ! rit Watanuki. Tu crois vraiment que je la laisserais m'approcher ? Elle a peut-être tout pour elle, mais il lui manque l'essentiel…

- Et c'est quoi ?! » grogna Domeki.

Watanuki eu un rire charmant, et dépassant Domeki, il se planta au milieu de la rue avec son sourire le plus kawaï :

« Donnes moi un baiser et tu comprendras la réponse ! »

Domeki rougit furieusement, vaincu, foudroyé par cette phrase et le sourire renversant qui l'accompagnait. Il ne parvint pas à opposer la moindre résistance lorsque Watanuki l'assaillit en courant vers lui et se jetant à son cou. Puis son mignon medium n'eu plus qu'à lui donner le coup de grâce, l'un de ses baisers enchanteurs, délicieux, hypnotiques, et ça y est, la bataille était perdue, Domeki avait cédé, il n'était plus que l'esclave de ses sens et de l'adorable stratège qu'il serrait contre lui dans une étreinte fougueuse.

« Tu fais de moi… Ce que tu veux ! tenta de murmurer Domeki en reprenant son souffle.

- Tant mieux… Puisque c'est toi que je veux ! » l'acheva Watanuki avec un second baiser aussi exquis qu'ensorcelant.

Domeki lui en réclama un autre, puis un autre, puis quand il fut totalement rassuré et rassasié en baisers et en caresses subtiles qui les accompagnaient, ils reprirent le chemin du retour, marchant main dans la main sous le regard choqué des passants, dont ils se moquaient éperdument…

« Est-ce que tu me trouves… Trop jaloux ? Demanda soudain Domeki.

- Je pense que tu fais des progrès et que ta jalousie est de plus en plus mignonne », sourit Watanuki. Il embrassa sa main avant de poursuivre :

« … Mais j'aimerais… Que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance, d'accord ?

- J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Mais… »

Domeki n'acheva pas sa phrase, et caressa le visage de Watanuki. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Watanuki frémit en reconnaissant de la tristesse dans le regard de son petit ami.

« Mais… Tu sais… Quand tu m'as dis que tu te fichais de savoir combien de personnes j'avais connues avant toi… Je crois qu'il y a quand même une histoire… Dont je devrais te parler. »

Watanuki le réconforta encore par un baiser.

« Je ne t'oblige en rien. Parles moi de ce que tu veux, et je t'écouterais. Tout ira bien, quoi que tu me dises. Mais tu me raconteras tout lorsque nous serons au temple et que je t'aurais fais à manger. Tu es si pâle, ça m'inquiète… »

A peine venait-il de prononcer ces mots que le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous les pieds de Watanuki…

Et allez, c'est repartit pour un tour !

Le trou noir, les tourbillons, les esprits, les créatures occultes…

« Mais j'ai même pas versé de laaaarmes !!!! » hurla Watanuki.

Cette fois, il ne croisa pas les KuroxFye ailés, mais redouta encore de se manger le gigantesque mur de briques…

« Je suis pas un paint ball !!!! »

Ouf ! Il le traversa.

Il échoua violemment sur la chaussée. Après la neige, la pluie. Il y avait de grosses flaques partout mais heureusement, sous cette forme astrale, il ne fut pas éclaboussé.

« Shizuka… »

Il n'allait encore réussir qu'à lui causer du souci…

En se redressant, Watanuki frémit et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Shizuka était bien là, à quelques pas de lui, se tenant sous un parapluie. Sauf que c'était… Un Shizuka collégien ! Il lui donnait douze ans à peine. Il était beaucoup plus petit et loin d'être bâtit en athlète comme aujourd'hui. Il n'avait rencontré Domeki qu'au lycée, et il portait donc l'uniforme d'un collège différent de celui qu'il avait fréquenté. Et impossible de le confondre avec Haruka, qui n'aurait jamais eu un cartable aussi moderne à son époque ! Watanuki s'approcha lentement de lui :

« Shizuka… »

Bien entendu l'enfant – car c'était encore un enfant !- ne l'entendit pas, et ne le vit pas non plus. Ils se trouvaient sur un petit pont et Domeki gardait le regard fixe, d'une infinie tristesse, sur les eaux tourbes en contrebas, avec lesquelles jouaient la pluie.

« … C'est fini… » murmura Domeki d'une voix à briser le cœur.

A cet instant là, le vacarme d'un moteur se fit entendre. Watanuki se retourna et vit se garer à l'arrache une somptueuse moto flambant neuve. Domeki, lui, ne bougea pas, sans un regard pour le véhicule, son poing se refermant et tremblant sur le pommeau de son parapluie. Le motard s'avança d'un pas ferme, retirant son casque. C'était un très bel adolescent qui lui, devait déjà avoir 16 ans. Des cheveux châtains soyeux, un regard turquoise, des traits nobles, un sourire de tombeur…

Instinctivement, Watanuki eu envie de lui coller une baffe.

« Domeki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Rentre chez toi avant que ta famille rameute les flics…

- Ils me trouveront avec toi…

- Et c'est justement ce que je ne veux pas. »

Domeki se retourna enfin. Dans le regard de ce gosse de 12 ans brillait déjà la maturité.

« J'étais juste ton jouet. C'était pas de l'amour, hein ? Je croyais tout ce que tu me disais, mais c'était faux. C'était pas de l'amour.

- Ecoutes, t'es trop jeune pour savoir ce qu'est vraiment l'amour. On s'est bien amusés, c'est tout. Avec tout ce que je t'ai appris tu vas faire des envieux, crois moi. Quand tu seras plus grand, ça plaira aux filles, et même à d'autres garçons… »

Watanuki écouta le dialogue avec un haut le cœur pour tout ce qu'il impliquait de sous entendus. Qu'est-ce que ce saligaud avait bien pu faire à son Shizuka ? Même si c'était le passé… Non… NON !!!!

« Non mais tu croyais quoi ? Continua l'enfoiré. Qu'on serait toujours ensemble ? Hey, réveilles toi ! J'ai un avenir tout tracé. La boîte de Papa, une jolie maison, et on me mariera pour mon pognon !

- … Avec la fille de tout à l'heure ?

- Celle là, ou une autre, je m'en fous ! C'est comme ça.

- Tu vas te mentir toute ta vie… Tu mentiras à tout le monde. Comme tu m'as mentit… Dit Domeki, gorge nouée.

- Allons, c'est pas un mensonge. Ce sera juste… Notre petit secret. »

Ce salopard approcha dangereusement de Domeki. Watanuki s'interposa, le regard redoutable :

« Ne le touches pas. »

Mais bien évidemment, aucun des deux ne le voyait !

Dans son dos, Watanuki devina que Shizuka tremblait de peur.

« Allez, approches… » dit l'enfoiré avec un sourire vicelard.

« Ne le touches pas ! » répéta Watanuki, le regard de plus en plus furieux.

L'autre tendit le bras, s'apprêtant à attirer vers lui Domeki…

« DEGAGES !!!! » hurla Watanuki, hors de lui.

Sa colère alimenta tellement d'énergie ses pouvoirs que l'improbable se produisit : Watanuki parvint à former dans le passé un bouclier lumineux , qui projeta l'individu en arrière.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-il, terrorisé, en ramassant ses dents sur la chaussée.

Le petit Domeki parut lui aussi effrayé et prit la fuite. Watanuki se lança à sa poursuite.

« Shizuka ! Attends ! Shizuka ! »

Le petit Domeki pleurait et courait tout à la fois, sans regarder où il allait. Watanuki redouta avec angoisse qu'avec ce temps de pluie, il fasse une mauvaise chute ou, pire, soit percuté par une voiture… C'est alors que…

BONG !!!!

Ce ne fut pas une voiture qui percuta Domeki.

C'était un mini Watanuki.

Le grand demeura béat, les yeux ronds comme des billes, en… Se voyant !

C'était lui, c'était bien lui à 12 ans, mais oh misère, il était si minuscule, si maigrichon, avec des lunettes plus grosses que lui, qu'on ne lui en donnait même pas 10 ! Domeki (12 ans) venait donc de percuter Watanuki (12 ans) au coin d'une rue, et tous les paquets que portait le mini lunettu s'étalèrent autour de lui, mini Watanuki s'esclaffant la tête la première dans une flaque.

« Eh ! Oh ! Ça va pas ?! Regarde où tu vas ! » rugit mini Watanuki, dégoulinant de pluie.

Mini Domeki ne répondit rien : il pleurait comme une fontaine, mais mâchoire serrée. Ça lui faisait une drôle de tête, presque en super déformé, avec des larmes grosses comme des perles. Le mini Watanuki sembla s'affoler, faisant la toupie en agitant les bras :

« Aaaaah !!!! Tu es blessé, c'est ça ?! Je t'ai fais mal quand je t'ai bousculé ? Je ne voulais pas ! Moi aussi je ne regardais pas où j'allais parce que j'étais poursuivit par des espr… Ah, tiens, c'est bizarre, ils ont disparus ! »

Mini Domeki ne répondit toujours rien, tentant, sans y parvenir, de tempérer ses pleurs. Mini Watanuki eu un air désolé et fouilla dans son cartable.

« Tiens, regardes ! » dit-il en tendant à Domeki une pâtisserie enveloppée dans un mouchoir en tissu.

Mini Domeki s'arrêta de pleurer d'un coup, mais on aurait dit qu'un énorme point d'interrogation était apparut au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est un pain au chocolat, dit Mini Watanuki. J'ai appris à le faire en classe, aujourd'hui. Vas-y, prends le, je te le donne !

- Mais… Je… Tenta de contester mini Domeki, ébahit.

- T'en fais pas, j'en ai déjà mangé plein. Tu veux bien accepter celui-ci ? Ça me ferait plaisir ! »

Et mini Watanuki mit dans les mains de mini Domeki le mouchoir contenant la pâtisserie, accompagnant le geste d'un sourire tellement trognon que le mini exorciste en vira rouge pivoine.

« Reviens !!!! » appela l'autre enfoiré en apparaissant au bout de la rue. Mini Domeki repartit en courant sans un mot de plus, emportant la pâtisserie de mini Watanuki. L'autre enfoiré ne parvint pas à le rattraper, glissant sur les paquets de Watanuki, étalés au milieu de la rue.

« Tu peux pas aller jouer ailleurs, sale gamin ?! hurla-t-il, écumant de rage, recouvert de pluie, de ramen et de poulpe frit.

- C'est qui le gamin ? » répliqua Mini Watanuki en haussant les épaules, et comme toutes ses courses étaient perdues, il se contenta de récupérer son cartable en passant son chemin, laissant le bellâtre écrasé dans les nouilles et les raviolis…

Le grand Watanuki frémit.

« Comment ai-je pu oublier… Ce jour ? »

Une rencontre de quelques secondes à peine, au coin d'une rue, un jour de pluie… Il n'allait revoir Domeki que des années après, lors de leur entrée au lycée…

« Shizuka… » murmura Watanuki, le cœur déchiré.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue…

Et allez, un nouveau tour de manège ! Watanuki ne s'étonna même plus de son parcours… A mi chemin, une créature ésotérique lui lança : « On vous a beaucoup vu, aujourd'hui ! »

Quelques tourbillons, le trou noir…

Et à nouveau le goudron de la chaussée, bien compact, sous son corps…

« Kimi ! KIMI !!!! »

Watanuki, le corps secoué de sanglots, leva lentement la tête. Il avait retrouvé Shizuka, son Shizuka, fort, protecteur… De 17 ans.

« Je suis… Revenu à ce jour là, murmura faiblement Watanuki, dans ses bras. J'ai tout vu… Ce qui est vraiment arrivé… Le jour du pain en chocolat… »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus. Domeki avait tout compris. Il le regarda avec des yeux où l'amour combattait la tristesse. Watanuki était épuisé après autant de voyages et usé autant de pouvoirs en une après midi. Shizuka le soule va dans ses bras, prétextant que le temple n'était plus très loin.

« … Tu te reposeras… Et je te raconterais le reste… »

Watanuki ne répondit rien. Il se pelotonna contre Domeki, enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son amant pour qu'il ne le voit plus pleurer…

Une demi heure plus tard, Watanuki s'était un peu remis de ses émotions avec un bon bain chaud et faisait face à Domeki autour de tasses bouillantes de thé et de petits gâteaux. Domeki lui raconta comment il avait rencontré ce type dans l'une de ces improbables fêtes pour gosses de riches, et comment, très vite, c'était devenu autre chose qu'un copain avec qui on joue au foot…

« Il était plus âgé, il savait comment parler… Et moi, je le croyais. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, non, je le sais maintenant. Mais c'était la première fois que j'étais avec un garçon, je venais tout juste d'apprendre… à embrasser quelques filles. J'étais totalement paumé et vulnérable… A 12 ans, j'étais loin encore de m'être trouvé …

- Est-ce qu'il… ? Il… ? J'arrive même pas à le dire !

- NON , répondit fermement Domeki. Crois moi, il se vantait en me disant qu'il m'a appris des choses. Et cette chose là plus précisément, je ne l'ai découvert et appris qu'avec toi. »

Watanuki poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement. Il n'était pas idiot et savait bien que Domeki avait eu des histoires avant lui. Même si cette pensée le mettait au supplice et au désespoir, il aurait accepté l'idée qu'un ( e ) autre ait partagé son lit un ou deux ans avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble.

Mais à 12 ans… Non, à 12 ans, ce n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il fallait protéger !

Heureusement, Domeki lui jurait qu'à ce niveau là il était le premier, et il fut un peu rassuré.

« Lui non plus ne s'était pas trouvé. Et ne s'assumait pas. Il sortait avec des filles à côté. Ce jour là, j'ai compris que je n'irais nulle part avec lui. J'ai pleuré parce que, à 12 ans, les ruptures, c'est toujours dur, même avec un naze dont on est même pas amoureux. Je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis qu'il s'est étalé dans tes poulpes frits au milieu de la rue… »

Watanuki ne pu s'empêcher de rire en se remémorant cette image.

« … C'est ainsi, poursuivit Domeki, lui m'a fait pleuré, puis tu es apparu et a tout éclairé de ton sourire… Mais après cette histoire, je suis devenu méfiant. J'ai fais du sport pour m'endurcir, physiquement et mentalement et ne plus jamais être le jouet de quelqu'un. Seulement… »

Il caressa le visage de son amant :

« … Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi, Kimihiro. Parce que toi, tu es toujours aussi fragile et vulnérable que ce petit oisillon que j'ai croisé au coin d'une rue. Tu as toujours la même beauté d'âme, la même générosité. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de mal attentionné profite de toi, te fasses du mal. Je veux te protéger, et c'est pourquoi je me méfie de toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de toi…

- Tu sais quoi, Shizuka ? Même la jalousie est adorable, chez toi… »

Watanuki se lova dans les bras de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, délicieusement, heureux de s'aimer et qu'il n'y ait entre eux même pas l'ombre du passé.

« Il était comment, ce pain au chocolat ?

- Le meilleur que j'ai mangé de ma vie ! … Oh, attends ! »

Domeki s'éloigna vers une commode, et sans hésitation, ouvrit un tiroir, puis une boîte… Et en sortit le mouchoir de Watanuki, précieusement conservé à l'intérieur!

« En fait… Je suis un peu voleur, avoua Domeki, rougissant en revenant et tendant le mouchoir à son petit ami. J'aurais pu te le rendre depuis longtemps… »

Puisqu'en bonne ménagère, Watanuki avait brodés ses noms et prénoms sur le mouchoir ! Il le récupéra doucement dans ses mains avec un sourire tendre.

« Je n'oublierais plus jamais. Je te le promets Shizuka. Je suis tellement heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés… Nous serons forts ensemble. Car c'est notre amour… Qui nous rend plus forts ! »

Finalement, c'est le thé qu'ils oublièrent… Ils avaient tant d'amour à faire, et tant d'années à rattraper …

**Chapitre 18 : Sacrées Soirées**

Le lendemain soir, Mokona noir était en train de vider des bouteilles de Saké avec Noa lorsqu'il perçut comme un voile dans le regard du samouraï :

« Hey, Papayou ! C'est la fête ! lui dit la peluche. Faut rigoler quand on boit du saké !

- Mokona… Depuis que je suis ici… Ichi a parlé de Haruka, de Reed… Mais pourquoi elle ne dit plus rien sur Bekko ni Hageshi ? »

Mokona noir regarda tristement son verre.

« Pourquoi tu ne me poses pas directement la question ? Demanda Yuko en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une élégante tunique à la coupe moderne.

- Parce qu'avec toi, il faut toujours fournir une compensation, dit Noa en buvant son verre.

- Pour Hageshi, je te raconterais. Bekko, lui, est toujours le même. Il tient une agence de chasseurs de zombies au sud de cette ville.

- Vous êtes fâchés ? »

Yuko rougit furieusement, ce qui était rarissime chez elle.

« Je… Ne sais pas… On s'est revus… Quelques jours… Il y a quatre mois.

- Ah, vous êtes irrécupérables, tous les deux. Vous comptez vous attendre jusqu'à ce que le monde tombe en ruines ?

- Je n'attends rien du tout, et c'est réciproque. On est… Juste… Des confrères. »

Noa eu un rire sceptique :

« Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, tu peux me donner l'adresse de son agence ? J'ai bien envie de le revoir, notre « confrère » !

- Son adresse ?! Heu… Voyons voir… Heu… Ah là là , où est mon calepin ? Il range tout, ce petit Watanuki… S'affola la sorcière en perdant tous ses moyens.

- Ichi ! dit Noa en désignant le téléphone. Si on agissait comme des gens normaux, pour une fois ? On n'a qu'à appeler un taxi. Comme ça on ira le voir tous les deux, et on discutera… De magie, de créatures surnaturelles, du dernier film au cinéma… Comme des « confrères » !

- Bien sûr ! dit Yuko avec un rire forcé. Une réunion d'anciens combattants ! C'est TOUT !... Mokonaaaa ?

- Vas-y, dit la peluche noire avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du plan conçu par le conseiller matrimonial Noa. Si Watanuki passe, je lui dirais que vous êtes allés rendre visite à un confrère !

- C'est ça ! JUSTE un confrère ! »

Au même instant, le confrère en question, loin de se douter de la visite qu'il allait recevoir, était en train de faire sa comptabilité, agitant furieusement un boulier derrière son bureau :

« Yutaaaa ! cria Bekko en appelant son assistant. Quand est-ce que les Michika et Shito vont passer enregistrer leurs primes du jour ?!

- C'est déjà fait, patron ! répondit le petit Yuta en lui apportant de la paperasse. Ils ont terminé leur chasse plus tôt, aujourd'hui…

- Ah là là, ces jeunes, ils ne se fatiguent pas trop… De mon temps, on ne comptait pas les heures… bougonna Bekko en avalant coup sur coup plusieurs tasses de thé.

- C'est-à-dire que… Ils avaient quelque chose à régler… La famille de Michiru s'est manifestée…

- La famille de la petite ?! »

Bekko se resservit une tasse de thé, nerveusement.

« Pas bon, ça… Vraiment très mauvais pour les affaires… Et pour les gamins ! »

A l'internat Kurou, Chika jeta un coup d'œil furieux au miroir devant lui. Un smoking ! Non mais quelle horreur ! Certes, ça ne lui tombait pas trop mal, mais ça ne valait pas ses jeans troués et t shirt élimés. Seulement, pour pouvoir accompagner Michiru dans ce traquenard… Heu… Restaurant huppé 5 étoiles, il était obligé d'en passer par là… Et pour Michiru, il aurait enduré l'enfer… Il se serait même résigné à se coiffer comme un garçon sage, s'il l'avait pu, mais rien à faire, ses longues mèches platines se révoltaient et pointaient leurs pics, c'est ça d'être un rebelle…

« Hey, Akatsuki, entraînes toi à sourire tant que tu es devant le miroir… Là, on dirait que tu vas mordre ! lui fit remarquer Shito, à l'entrée de la chambre.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Demanda le blond avec un rire amer. C'est le monde à l'envers… »

Chika tira furieusement sur le col de sa chemise :

« Je veux bien me déguiser pour comprendre ce qu'ils trament, mais hors de question que je fasse des courbettes devant ces hypocrites ! Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Michiru… Oser se pointer dans sa vie comme ça… Je te jure, s'ils tentent de lui faire quoi que ce soit, je les fracasse, et tout le restaurant avec !

- Ta cravate… Fit remarquer Shito, qui était LA référence en matière de bonnes manières… Ils ne te laisseront pas entrer si elle est dénouée…

- Eh ben j'sais pas faire les nœuds et si ça leur plaît pas, je défonce la porte ! gueula Chika, enragé.

- Arrêtes de grogner et viens par là, tête de cactus… »

Shito saisit Chika par le col et s'appliqua à lui faire un nœud de cravate digne du plus élégant des dandys.

« Tiens toi droit. Exprime toi poliment et avec intelligence. Ne leur donne pas matière à te descendre devant Michiru. Tu es celui qui compte le plus pour elle, mais eux ils sont sa seule famille et ils n'hésiteront pas à le rappeler… »

- Tu parles ! s'emporta Chika. Quand les parents de Michiru sont morts, son oncle et sa tante ne l'ont recueillie que parce qu'ils louchaient sur son héritage ! Jamais ils n'ont eu le moindre sentiment pour elle ! Et quand elle s'est retrouvée à la rue, jamais ils n'ont pris la peine de prendre des nouvelles ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue, si on ne l'avait pas emmenée à l'internat ? Pendant deux ans, rien, le silence ! Et là, tout d'un coup, ils se réveillent, ils envoient une jolie lettre : _« Ma petite Michiru, tu nous manque beaucoup, viens, on t'invite au restaurant, on a une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer BLA BLA BLA BLA BLAAAA !!!! » _ça sent le piège, moi, je te le dis !

- C'est pourquoi tu dois garder la tête froide et ne penser qu'à protéger Michiru.

- Bien sûr ! Mais… »

La voix de Chika s'était soudain cassée, nouée d'angoisse :

« Même si je la protège… Même si je me bats… Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais, dis moi… S'ils arrivent à me la reprendre ?

- Tu les laisserais faire ?

- BIEN SUR QUE NON !!!! gueula Chika, brûlant de rage et de volonté. Même s'ils nous séparaient de toute la distance de la Terre, je retrouverais Michiru, je l'embarquerais avec moi, et je me barrerais avec ! Et ils pourraient toujours courir pour nous rattraper !!!!

- Et vous iriez jusqu'où, ainsi ?

- Va savoir ! En Europe, tiens, ou même en australie. Je suis parfaitement anglophone, moi, faut bien que ça me serve d'être métis ! »

Et avec un sourire malicieux :

« T'inquiètes paaaas, dit-il en tapotant la tête de Shito. Michiru et moi on te fera une place dans notre valise. On aurait vraiment de la peine à trouver un autre toutou propre et bien éduqué comme toi ! »

Shito le fusilla du regard avant de dégainer son revolver à plasma et tirer des rafales sur Chika, qui se mit à danser pour esquiver les balles :

« Aaaah ! Mais arreteuh Shitoooo ! Tu vas faire des trous dans mon zoli costumeuh !!!!! »

La fine silhouette de Michiru apparut à son tour au seuil de la chambre.

« Ça y est ! dit-elle d'une voix déterminée. Je suis prête ! »

Les garçons se figèrent dans leurs gestes, bouche bée et les yeux comme des soucoupes…

La petite lycéenne était des plus ravissantes dans une robe rappelant les saris hindous et lui seyant à merveille, de fins bijoux parant son corps et sa chevelure lavande joliment coiffée.

« On applaudis l'artiste ! » gueula la grande Koyomi, surgissant derrière elle un sèche cheveux à la main. Ce soir, c'est ambiance bollywood ! Notre Michiru est plus hot que toutes les pussycat dolls réunies !

- Aaaah ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi… » rougit Michiru en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

Chika lui en prit une délicatement, lui fit un tendre baisemain de très grande classe, et lui affirma avec des yeux de chaton un : « Tu es absolument sublime » qui acheva Michiru.

« Non ! Akatsuki refait son regard de pet shop ! frémit Shito, aussi pivoine que la jeune fille. Michiru, ne te fais pas avoir !!!!

- Miaou… Je crois bien qu'il nous aura tous avec ce regard là… ajouta Koyomi avec un sourire envieux.

- Non mais ça va pas, vous êtes malades tous les deux ?! Je ne partage pas Chika ! » s'exclama Michiru en s'enfuyant avec son blond sous le bras.

« Passez une bonne soirée !!!! minauda Koyomi.

- Shito, je compte sur toi ! Ramènes toi si je t'appelle pour m'aider à démolir le restaurant ! cria au loin Chika, entraîné par sa douce.

- Tu plaisantes ? Répliqua le brun. Ce soir je regarde Pekin Express, ils vont bouffer des tarentules ! »

Devant l'internat, une voiture attendait le jeune couple. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à eux, ils seraient allés au restaurant sur la moto pétaradante de leur pote Sotetsu, mais risquaient de faire jeter avant même d'avoir pu mettre un pied à l'intérieur de l'établissement. C'est donc au permis de conduire d'un autre ami, Otsu, qu'ils avaient fait appel.

« Allez, dépêchons, grogna-t-il derrière ses lunettes noires, j'ai encore une chasse qui m'attends, moi, ce soir… »

Chika ouvrit galamment la potière à Michiru, qui s'installa dans la voiture. Mais alors que le garçon était en train de faire le tour pour monter de l'autre côté, Otsu démarra au quart de tour et le garçon n'eu plus qu'à courir derrière la voiture en hurlant aux abois, tel un berger allemand abandonné dans une pub Royal canin :

« ATTENDEZ MOIIII !!!! »

Dans le monde d'Excelcia, la petite « famille » s'était, elle aussi, mise sur son 31. Mokona passa en revue ses bébés tout propres et arborant chacun autour du cou un ruban de couleur différente.

« Ce soir, il faut que vous soyez sages, leur demanda leur mère. C'est très important.

- Pour le diplôme de Shaolan ? Demanda Mecano.

- Oui. Et surtout, pour récupérer la plume ! »

Selon la loi du décalage temporel, les deux semaines d'attente s'étaient enfin écoulées à Exelcia. Deux semaines rigolotes pour l'élève Eungyo, et pas de tout repos pour l'élève Shaolan. Mais ses quatre mois d'efforts au lycée allaient enfin être récompensés…

Après les évènements de Kurisutaru, la petite famille avait traversé rapidement quelques mondes dangereux avant d'atterrir à Excelcia. C'est là, lors de la fête de Tanabata, que Mokona leur avait fait une drôle de surprise…

_**FLASHBACK –**_

_**Monde d'Excelcia, Quatre mois auparavant**_

_**Nuit de la fête de Tanabata (7 Juillet)**_

Dans leur Yukata de fête, devant un temple où les gens allaient en procession, Kuro et Fye, enfin ensemble, échangeaient un baiser d'une intensité fulgurante et sublime…

Mais leurs obligations parentales se rappelèrent à eux lorsque Shaolan arriva en courant, visiblement alarmé :

« Papa ! Maman ! Ah, désolé de vous déranger… Mais… Je crois qu'on a un problème !

- Lequel ? » demanda Fye.

Shaolan pâlit en devenant aussi blanc que Mokona, perdant toute mesure en parlant du petit animal, justement :

« C'est Mokona ! Mokona il… Mokona elle… ELLE …!

- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête, dit Kurogane en effleurant paternellement les cheveux du garçon pour le rassurer. Que se passe-t-il ? Vas-y, accouches !

- C'est justement ça, le problème ! Mokona… Mokonaaaa… EST EN TRAIN DE PONDRE DES ŒUFS ! DES ŒUFS ! BLANCS ET NOIRS ! ET ILS SONT PAS EN CHOCOLAT ! !»

Tous s'étaient rués jusqu'à leur charmante maison de location. Mokona s'était confectionné un nid de coussins, sur lequel trônaient déjà quatre œufs. Mokona, le visage contracté, tremblant fiévreusement, pantelante, était visiblement pour sa part en plein effort, avec autour d'elle du sang et des fluides étalés…

« … On dirait bien… Un accouchement… Parvint à murmurer Kurogane au milieu de sa stupeur.

- Je me doutais que Mokona était une fille, mais quand est-ce que … ? S'interrogea Fye.

- La dernière fois qu'on est allés à la boutique, dit Shaolan. Elle s'est réconciliée avec Mokona noir…

- Mais l'autre jour j'ai fais rebondir Mokona sur la tête de Fye ! s'écria Kurogane , devenu blême. J'ai du secouer … Tout ce qu'il avait dedans !

- Aucun risque, dit Mokona, les œufs rebondissent comme des balles en plastique… D'ailleurs les petits se sentent tellement bien… Qu'ils ne veulent plus sortir ! » cria –t-elle, au supplice.

Situation de crise… Vite, un plan des opérations !

« Ok, ok, dit Kurogane, restons calmes ! Fye, va chercher des serviettes propres ! Shaolan, trouves moi une bassine avec de l'eau chaude ! Je vais calculer le temps entre les contractions !

- Achèves moi plutôt avec ton katana !!!! » gueula Mokona, l'abdomen contracté sous la puissance de la souffrance et les yeux embués de larmes.

- Dis pas de conneries et respires un coup ! Allez ! Inspire… Expire !

- Je cours pas un marathon !!!!

- Voilà les serviettes, dis Fye en revenant.

- Surveilles la. Je vais chercher des chrysanthèmes.

- Aaaah ! Il veut déjà m'enterrer !

- Mais non ! Idiote ! Le chrysanthème est la fleur de vie, au japon ! Il est plus fort que le millepertuis lors des accouchements ! »

Le temps que Kurogane aille chercher les précieuses fleurs, Shaolan était revenu avec la bassine d'eau.

« Tu tiens le coup, Mokona ? »

Elle lui serra la main à la briser.

« Une minute de plaisir, des heures de souffrances !

- Oh, oh ! Mokona noir est un rapide ! » rit Fye.

Kurogane revint avec les précieuses fleurs et l'eau bénite.

« Fye, relèves la un peu en passant ta main dans son dos… Soutiens la bien, d'accord ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Mokona, tremblant de douleur, de fièvre, de toute sa chair…

- J'y connais rien en péridurale et j'ai pas te calmants à te donner. Alors, une petite prière à l'ancienne et en espérant que ça marche…

- Au point où j'en suis… »

Kurogane trempa les fleurs de chrysanthème dans l'eau bénite, puis traça un cercle imaginaire au-dessus de Mokona :

_« Accompagnes l'enfant vers la vie_

_En ce jour, le premier_

_Naissance et sérénité ! »_

Une lueur argentée sembla fondre en Mokona et aussitôt, sa douleur s'atténua de moitié. L'action combinée des serviettes imbibées d'eau chaude lui permit de se sentir enfin mieux, et de se détendre. Une protubérance gluante se pointa à l'endroit stratégique.

« Voilà le cinquième ! » cria Shaolan.

L'œuf sortit lentement, retardant le moment d'être expulsé avant d'enfin se décider, et Fye le réceptionna doucement.

A leur grande surprise, le dénouement fut ensuite plus hâtif. Les cinq derniers œufs sortirent les uns à la suite des autres, sans le moindre problème, rejoignant délicatement les autres, à l'écart sur les coussins.

« Je crois… Que… C'est fini… » murmura enfin Mokona, à bout de forces.

En effet, dans une ultime secousse, elle expulsa un caillot de sang gluant, qui n'était autre qu'un placenta ;

« Incroyable ! Le Mokona est à la fois un mammifère et un ovipare ! s'exclama Shaolan en étalant sa science.

- Brrrr… J'ai connu des batailles moins ragoûtantes » dit Kurogane avec un haut le cœur.

Mokona poussa un soupir de délivrance et retomba, totalement inanimée.

« Tout va bien, dit Fye, en posant doucement une main sur sa tête, elle s'est simplement endormie… La pauvre en avait bien besoin… »

Il y eu soudain un long silence, succédant à tous les cris que Mokona avait poussé, et les trois garçons regardèrent le désordre indescriptible tout autour de la scène d'accouchement, et… Les 10 œufs blancs et noirs trônant fièrement sur les coussins.

« Il y a vraiment… 10 Mokonas là dedans ? Demanda Kurogane avec un frisson. Vous imaginez ce que c'est… 10 Mokonas en même temps ?

- Ils ne vont peut-être pas éclore avant longtemps… Hasarda Fye.

- Vous croyez qu'il faut les couver ? » demanda Shaolan.

Les KuroxFye éclatèrent de rire :

« Ben vas-y, assis toi dessus, ma poule !

- On fera une omelette !

- Ah, ce que vous êtes lourds… » soupira Shaolan.

Mais ça leur faisait du bien, à tous les trois, de rire un peu après toutes ces émotions.

Soudain, la gemme sur le front de Mokona s'activa, et l'image d'une Yuko (un peu éméchée après avoir bu, semble-t-il) apparut par projection :

« Youpiiii ! C'est la teuf ! La famille s'agrandit !

- Yahou ! Youplàlà ! Ça y est, enfin, je suis Papa !!!! » gueula joyeusement la voix de Mokona noir, lui aussi visiblement ayant pris de l'avance sur le baptême.

- C'est facile de rappliquer quand le travail est déjà fait ! grogna Kurogane.

- Rooooh ! Rabat-joie ! Prends une coupe et détends toi ! »

Watanuki apparut avec un plateau couvert de trois flûtes et d'une bouteille de champagne :

« Faites moi plaisir, acceptez les… Sinon ces deux ivrognes vont encore tout picoler !

- Très bien, trinquons ensemble ! » dit Shaolan à Watanuki avec un radieux sourire. Tout en dormant, Mokona blanc ouvrit grand la bouche, et le plateau, les flûtes et le champagne apparurent dans des tourbillons.

« Je suppose qu'il y a encore une compensation ? » demanda Fye en saisissant sa flûte dans un geste élégant.

Mais Yuko fit un clin d'œil malicieusement :

« Ça ira. C'est votre salaire pour l'accouchement… Et aussi pour ce qui va suivre ! ajouta-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Aaaah ! Je le savais ! gueula Kurogane. On ne peut pas te faire confiance ! Rien n'est jamais désintéressé chez toi, il y a toujours un ver dans le fruit !

- Vous êtes officiellement les parrains des bébés Mokonas, annonça Yuko. Réfléchissez bien aux noms que vous allez leur donner… Les œufs vont éclore dans une minute.

- UNE MINUTE ?! S'était récrié le trio, d'une seule voix.

- Les noms sont très importants. Dans le cas des Mokonas, ils influent beaucoup sur leur personnalité… Soyez originaux, donc… Ah, ça y est, le premier se décide ! »

En effet, la coquille de l'un des œufs était en train de s'effriter. Tous la regardèrent, fascinés, tomber en miettes, puis une minuscule boule de poils noirs comme ceux de son père apparaître, toute mouillée et recroquevillée.

« Kurogane, dit Yuko, à toi l'honneur ! Donnes lui un nom ! Choisis bien, c'est un garçon !

- Hein ?! Moi ?! Heu… »

Il s'approcha du petit animal, louchant dessus :

« Son nom… sera… Moka !

- Dis donc, tu t'es pas trop foulé, là ! Tu as juste enlevé deux lettres à Mokona !

- Mais non ! Moka !!!! Comme le café ! »

C'est alors que le petit bébé sembla se réveiller d'un coup, et s'agitant en piaillant son nom !

« Moka Moka Moka Moka ! », avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'un Kuro tout gêné.

« Celui-là c'est sûr, il ne manquera pas de caféine… heu, d'énergie ! »

Un second œuf commença à s'effriter.

« Le suivant est pour Fye ! dit Yuko. Cette fois c'est une fille ! »

Le bébé qui apparut était blanc comme sa mère, mais avec quelques reflets vanille. Avec ses rondeurs, on aurait dit de la crème chantilly sur une boule de glace.

« Melba ! Décida Fye. Comme une pêche Melba ! Elle est tellement mignonne qu'on en mangerait ! »

Cette fois, le bébé se réveilla en se jetant dans les bras de Fye… En chantant d'une voix cristalline !

« Vous l'ignoriez ? Melba était le nom d'une célèbre chanteuse d'opéra !

- Génial ! grogna Kuro. Son frère va nous casser les pieds et elle, ce sera les oreilles !

- Le troisième arrive et c'est encore une fille ! dit Yuko. A ton tour, Shaolan ! »

Lorsque la coquille tomba en morceaux, les garçons, surpris, poussèrent un grand « OOOOH ! » en chœur. Le pelage du bébé était d'une belle couleur de citron vert. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un Mokona autre que blanc ou noir. Shaolan eu un petit rire étrange. Le champagne lui avait tourné la tête et colorait ses joues.

« Son nom sera Margarita… Et elle aura une sacrée descente ! » dit-il en riant.

Exaucé ! La première chose que fit Margarita en s'éveillant à la vie fut de se jeter… Sur la bouteille de champagne !

Et ainsi de suite… Kurogane baptisa Mécha (un mâle gris métal), Mécano (un autre garçon, bleu électrique) et Marmotte (une femelle à l'épais pelage noisette qui dormait de longues heures tandis que ses frères et sœurs étaient survoltés). Fye donna leurs noms à Mégalo (un garçon d'une belle couleur or) et Macarena (une fille couleur pain d'épices). Enfin, Shaolan fut le parrain des deux derniers à sortir de l'œuf, la petite Mikado noire en haut, beige en bas) et Massimo (un mâle rose et gras comme un petit porcelet). Massimo fut le dernier à sortir de son œuf, mais lors de l'accouchement, il était le cinquième. C'est parce que son œuf était trois fois plus gros que les autres que Mokona avait eu tant de mal à l'expulser.

C'est ainsi que, du jour au lendemain, ils étaient passés de 4 à 14 dans la maison. Yuko les prévint que Mokona allait mettre longtemps à se remettre d'une telle portée. Pour couronner le tout , ils découvrirent qu'une plume de Sakura se trouvait à Excelcia. Cette Plume était conservée dans un endroit qu'il leur fut impossible de découvrir, cependant…

« Chaque année cette plume est remise au meilleur élève du lycée le plus huppé de cette ville, au cours de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. C'est un peu un trophée fictif, puisqu'il doit la rendre pour le meilleur élève de l'année suivante… Expliqua Fye.

- Malgré tout, l'élève la tient dans ses mains le temps de la cérémonie, dit Shaolan, songeur. C'est là qu'est notre chance…

- Tu penses à quel plan ? Demanda Kurogane. On s'invite à la cérémonie et on pique la plume au malheureux élève qui l'aura remportée ?

- En quelque sorte… Puisque l'élève… Ce sera moi ! »

Les KuroxFye ne s'étonnèrent même pas de l'affirmation de Shaolan. Ils étaient habitués à ses coups de théâtre.

« La cérémonie n'aura lieu que dans quatre mois. Si on doit rester dans ce monde tout ce temps, autant que je m'inscrive dans ce lycée et devienne le meilleur élève. J'aurais directement accès à la plume et nous ne volerons personne !

- Quatre mois, c'est court, et tu arrives en pleine année scolaire _(car il s'agissait d'année selon le système scolaire japonais)_

, fit remarquer Fye . Tu penses y arriver ?

- Oui, je serais à fond dans les cours ! Et pendant ce temps, Mokona pourra se remettre de son accouchement !

- Si on doit rester ici aussi longtemps, il va falloir s'organiser… Je crois qu'on va devoir se trouver du travail, Kuro Papa ! lança Fye à son fiancé.

- Je suis au courant ! » répondit le brun, qui donnait le biberon à quatre Mokonas à la fois…

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK –**_

Ainsi, le jour tant attendu était arrivé. Shaolan était premier aux examens. Il allait recevoir son diplôme, l'équivalent du Bac, et la précieuse plume. Tous savaient qu'ensuite la petite famille partirait pour un autre monde, et c'était peut-être mieux avant qu'ils ne s'attachent encore plus à cette petite maison qui avait beaucoup compté dans l'évolution de la « famille »… Les bagages étaient pliés. Ils n'emportaient que le strict minimum, comme d'habitude, laissant le reste de leurs souvenirs derrière eux. Kuro et Fye avaient démissionnés du club de Kendo et de la librairie dans la journée.

« Ça a vraiment été un drame ! lança Fye depuis la salle de bains de la chambre parentale. Mamie était très en colère contre moi, et toutes les vendeuses étaient en larmes !

- Elles craquaient toutes pour toi ! répondit Kurogane depuis la chambre, en refermant les boutons de manchettes de son costume aussi noir qu'élégant.

- Hum… Tu as du aussi briser des cœurs, au club de kendo !

- Peut-être… Mais je ne suis l'homme que d'un Fye ! »

Le vampire rit du jeu de mots.

« Tu as beaucoup évolué, mon Kuro choupi… Je n'aurais jamais cru la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu étais si poète !

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, je voulais te mordre !

- RRRR … ça va bientôt être l'heure de manger, chéri ! »

Fye sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux encore mouillés mais ayant revêtu son plus beau costume pour la remise du diplôme du fiston.

« Alors ? Comment tu me trouves ? » demanda-t-il à son Kuro d'un ton insolemment langoureux, se sachant sexy en diable et au top de la classe ainsi revêtu.

Le cerveau du Kuro connu un bug informatique et resta deux bonnes minutes bloqué sur le bouton défait de la chemise dévoilant juste ce qu'il faut pour affoler les sens, ou la courbe parfaite du pantalon ne faisant aucun mystère des fesses tout aussi parfaites de son amant… Le sang monta jusqu'à la racine des cheveux du brun, devenu plus rouge qu'une fraise tagada, et qui tourna timidement le dos au blond en tentant toujours maladroitement de fermer ses boutons de manchette. Kuro murmura enfin en bégayant ce qui ressemblait au compliment d'un petit garçon de 4 ans :

« Tu … es… Très… Joli… comme… ça !

- Dis plutôt que tu voudrais m'arracher mes fringues ! » rit Fye.

Kuro fut si nerveux à cette réplique que l'un de ses boutons de manchette se cassa, vola en l'air et roula sur le plancher.

« Oups ! » dit-il encore du ton d'un enfant qui va se faire gronder.

Fye éclata de rire, courut et se jeta au cou de Kurogane, qui le fit tourner dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux de parvenir encore à te faire rougir, mon Kuro !

- Blanc… Murmura celui-ci en l'enlaçant tout entier de son regard brûlant.

- … Kuro…

- Quand je te vois ainsi en blanc, je voudrais t'épouser sans attendre. »

Le regard de Fye se perdit intensément dans celui de Kurogane. Puis le vampire s'arracha lui aussi un bouton de manchette. Il le mit de côté, ne gardant que le fil blanc qui y était accroché. Puis il prit délicatement la main de Kurogane en métal cent pour cent inoxydable et noua le petit fil blanc autour de son annulaire.

« Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer », jura Fye, la voix vibrante d'émotion.

Kurogane s'arracha un deuxième bouton de manchette (et tant pis pour l'élégance !). Ses doigts jouèrent avec ceux de Fye au moment de saisir sa fine main dans la sienne. Il noua avec douceur et précaution le fin fil sombre autour de son doigt.

« Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer », répéta-t-il d'un ton grave, profond, intense…

Ils scellèrent ce serment rituel par un baiser bouleversant, enivrés de bonheur, inoubliable, torride et passionné à souhait. Un jour, ils l'espéraient de tout cœur, ils auraient leur cérémonie officielle, et y inviteraient toute la bande… Mais cet instant là , cette promesse qu'ils venaient de se jurer n'appartenait qu'à eux, rien qu'à eux… Leur mariage secret …

Eungyo interrompit leur parenthèse enchantée en frappant à la porte :

« Wouhou ! Les darons ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe d'intéressant là dedans mais on a moins d'une heure avant la remise de la plume ! »

Les parents sortirent enfin à cette annonce. A Leur grande surprise, Eungyo ne portait pas l'une de ces tenues ravissantes qu'arborent les demoiselles lors des cérémonies de remise de diplômes, mais un t shirt déchiré façon grunge, un treillis et une grosse paire de rangers, comme si elle avait déserté l'armée américaine. Ce qui, avec ses cheveux roses, lui donnaient un air sympathique de punkette…

« Bah, moi, j'ai même pas passé les exams, alors mon diplôme, je risque pas de l'avoir… Alors comme on doit partir pour un autre monde juste après et qu'on sait pas ce qui nous attend, je me suis mise en tenue de combat… Comme ça mon poing de la victoire et moi, on est prêts à toute éventualité !

- Tu es bien organisée… » sourit Fye en tombant des nues.

Shaolan arriva dans un costume élégant mais moderne, qui lui seyait sans l'endimancher. Dans la poche sur son cœur était dissimulée la photo de Sakura, souriante. Il posa une main dessus, se donnant courage et motivation.

« C'est l'heure, dit-il. Tout le monde sait ce qu'il doit faire ? »

Les KuroxFye, Mokona et ses 10 bébés, Eungyo, tous signifièrent qu'ils étaient prêts.

« C'est parti ! » dit Kurogane avec un demi sourire en ouvrant pour la dernière fois la porte de la maison, toute sa petite troupe le suivant…

**Chapitre 19 : On ne se serait pas déjà croisés quelque part ?**

« Bekko sama ! Il y a des gens qui veulent vous voir ! cria le petit Yuta.

- Dis leur que l'agence est fermée, soupira son chef, en ôtant ses lunettes d'un air fatigué, geste qui le rendait instantanément des plus séduisants.

- Ils disent que vous bossiez moins durant les cours de Mr Zurata… »

Bekko se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant et se précipita à la porte. Il demeura d'abord stupéfait en apercevant Noa, qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 27 ans, mais qui contrairement à lui, avait conservé son apparence de lycéen.

« Toi, ici ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?! … C'est … Formidable ! Oui, vraiment formidable ! »

Le petit Yuta ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit Bekko se précipiter vers Noa et le serrer dans ses bras en riant comme un gamin, car c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi familier avec quelqu'un. Mais Bekko se figea dans ses gestes et eu un regard bien plus intense encore lorsqu'il aperçut Yuko, qui venait de s'avancer après s'être cachée dans l'escalier. Il la trouva encore plus belle que quatre mois auparavant, car Yuko était de ces femmes qui se subliment toujours plus à chacune de leurs apparitions. Une beauté éternelle…

« Hé… C'est impoli de fixer ainsi les dames, Bekko… dit-elle avec un petit rire ému.

- Yuko… » murmura-t-il, fasciné. Puis, semblant revenir à la réalité :

« Yuta !!!! Notre meilleur thé pour nos invités !

- Oui, chef ! cria celui-ci en courant accomplir sa mission.

- Ah… Ton employé est plus serviable que le mien… rit encore Yuko.

- Hum… Je me souviens d'une petite fille de 8 ans qui écoutait sagement tout ce qu'on lui disait… Sourit Noa.

- Et maintenant… C'est un tyran ! »

Yuko tira sur les joues de Bekko :

« Parles pour toi ! Toi qui étais si timide, tendre et moelleux comme une guimauve ! Tu es devenu le plus impitoyable des hommes d'affaires !

- Aieuh ! J'avais espéré plus de douceur pour nos retrouvailles !!!! »

Noa eu un demi sourire.

« Vraiment, vous vous entendez toujours à la perfection, tous les deux…

- N'IMPORTE QUOIIII ! » gueulèrent Yuko et Bekko, rouges pivoines, en s'écartant l'un de l'autre vivement.

Le thé s'étira en longueur, fusant les souvenirs de jeunesse. Ils préférèrent ne pas trop évoquer Shiroï et les clés pour dissimuler leurs inquiétudes, certainement fondées… Ne garder que le meilleur du passé et sauver le futur… Quand Noa eu jugé qu'il avait suffisamment tenu la chandelle, il s'arrangea pour que Yuta lui explique le fonctionnement de l'agence et qu'ils laissent Yuko et Bekko en tête à tête… Aussitôt, ils en devinrent timides et maladroits. Yuko se réfugia dans sa tasse de thé. Bekko prit sur lui pour entamer la conversation. Il avait heureusement plus d'aplomb qu'à 17 ans…

« On ne s'est parlé qu'à distance depuis les vacances… Je suis heureux de te voir, Yuko.

- Noa m'a piégée, c'est tout. Et puis les Antilles… Ce qui s'est passé là-bas…

- … Doit rester là-bas. Oui, je sais… De toutes façons… »

Il eu un regard pensif :

« Je suis passeur d'âmes, maintenant. Et pas le plus apprécié. Je ne pourrais que t'apporter mon lot de menaces et de dangers.

- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème, tu le sais…

- Yuko… »

L'éternel dilemme qui la rongeait.

Tant qu'elle restait fidèle au souvenir de Clow, Yuko souffrait de ne pas pouvoir être avec Bekko. Et quand elle était avec Bekko, Yuko souffrait en s'accusant de trahir Clow.

« Je suis vraiment une fille ignoble ! » pensa-t-elle.

Bekko lui prit doucement une main.

« Je te le dis sincèrement, et je ne te le dis pas pour que tu changes d'avis mais pour que tu parviennes enfin à faire ton deuil. Tu n'es responsable en rien de tout ça. Ni le sacrifice d'Eungyo, ni la mort de Clow, ni ce que Hageshi a…

- Je sais ! Surtout pour Clow. Sa mort n'avait aucun rapport avec cette histoire. Mais je n'arrive pas à me pardonner. Pour aucun des trois ! Est-ce que tu y arrives, toi ?

- Si c'était le cas, tu ne m'aurais pas trouvé ici. Cela ne rachètera pas mes actes, mais j'ai l'impression d'être utile avec ma petite équipe et nos combats. Je lutte pour un meilleur avenir… Et cette fois, j'espère remporter la bataille.

- C'est vraiment cruel, Bekko… Murmura Yuko, la voix nouée, en sentant sa main devenir plus faible dans la sienne. Je n'aurais jamais de cesse de me détester pour ce qui est arrivé, et pourtant… Dès que tu es là… La vérité aussi… Je… Je…

- Ne t'oblige pas à le dire. Cela te fait trop de peine, dit Bekko en libérant sa main pour alléger son chagrin.

- Mais c'est un vrai supplice… De t'aimer autant et de m'interdire d'être avec toi ! » avoua-t-elle, vaincue.

Bekko la regarda avec adoration, avant de l'attirer doucement vers ses bras. Il se contenta simplement de la tenir ainsi, juste pour la rassurer sur ses propres sentiments sans pour autant trahir la loi cruelle qu'ils s'étaient imposés.

« Je sais qu'une part de ton cœur appartient à jamais à Clow. Mais tu seras toujours ma déesse, Yuko… Celle que j'élèverais au-dessus de toutes les femmes et que j'aimerais, la seule entre toutes… Et celle que je ne pourrais contempler que de loin… »

Yuko secoua ses longs cheveux noirs, retenant ses larmes en crispant ses mains sur les bras réconfortants de Bekko.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! dit-elle en retrouvant sa voix de petite fille. Ce n'est pas juste ! répéta-t-elle, suffocante en étouffant ses sanglots. Bekko… Mon Bekko… Comme je nous HAIS ! »

Un qui ne se doutait pas des émois de sa patronne, c'était bien Watanuki. Déjà qu'il venait à peine de découvrir l'histoire qu'elle avait eue avec Clow, il n'imaginait pas qu'elle avait aussi aimé un type nommé Bekko… Et il aurait certainement sauté au plafond en découvrant que ce même Bekko était le patron de l'agence de chasseurs de zombies pour qui travaillaient Michiru, Chika et Shito !

Ce n'est pas pour rien que le monde est petit…

En attendant, Watanuki était venu à la boutique pour préparer à Yuko son repas du soir, escorté bien entendu de Domeki, et les deux garçons furent bien surpris de ne trouver ni la sorcière, ni Noa, son invité…

« Ils sont allés rendre visite à un confrère… Dit Mokona noir avec un rire de maniaque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Domeki à son chéri. On les attends ou on repasse les voir demain matin ? »

Watanuki eu soudain un frisson étrange, saisit d'un indicible pressentiment.

« Je crois… Qu'on devrait rester ici. Je sens… Que des évènements vont se produire… »

Domeki ne répondit rien. Les perceptions de medium de Watanuki étaient devenues très précises ces derniers temps et il pouvait lui faire confiance sur ses affirmations. L'exorciste préféra pallier à toute éventualité en rassemblant son arc, des haïkus de protection, et le téléphone pour appeler les secours au cas où…

Pendant ce temps, au monde d'Exelcia…

Au cours du bal précédent la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, le proviseur du prestigieux Orihime se sentait à l'étroit dans son costume étriqué. Ses petits yeux inquiets allaient fiévreusement de l'une à l'autre des familles fortunées venues pour leurs têtes blondes, et qui lui signeraient peut-être un chèque à la sortie. Les parents discutaient entre eux avec des rires snobs, buvant des cocktails pendant que leurs gamins s'invitaient à danser sur des chansons transgénérationnelles pour n'ennuyer personne. Le proviseur guetta du coin des yeux ses deux plus grandes inquiétudes pour gâcher les festivités : d'un côté, la famille Mashi, avec son fils stupide et le père colérique, mais au portefeuille garnit. A l'autre bout de la salle, plus inquiétante encore, une autre famille… Et quelle famille ! Tout le monde ne jasait que sur eux… Un couple de jeunes hommes beaux comme des statues grecques, dont un borgne et l'autre manchot, avec un fils surdoué à peine plus jeunes qu'eux, une cousine coréenne extravagante, et qui se promenaient avec d'étranges bestioles empaillées, on ne sait pour quelle raison… Autant dire qu'on ne voyait qu'eux dans la salle, mais leur bizarrerie ne rebutaient pas les lycéennes, qui se pressaient, en vain, autour des trois garçons, dans l'espoir d'être invitées à danser…

« Et le pire, se dit le proviseur dans un soupir désolé…. C'est que c'est eux qui ont remporté la plume. »

C'était un évènement majeur pour la ville, dont chaque année les journaux et télévisions locales se faisaient l'écho. Des journalistes et des photographes étaient dans la salle, et dès demain on verrait de beaux articles sur le vainqueur et sa scandaleuse famille…

Un vrai déshonneur pour le lycée Orihime…

Le proviseur espéra tout de même que cette cérémonie serait inoubliable…

Il n'allait pas être déçu !

A 21 heures, le bal prit fin au désespoir de quelques jeunes danseurs qui espéraient séduire leurs petites camarades ainsi… Sur une vaste scène, derrière un pupitre, Mr le Maire, invité d'honneur, puis le proviseur, puis le proviseur adjoint, firent tous trois d'interminables discours, applaudis par l'assemblée… Et fatiguant la famille « scandale » :

« Ils ont pas bientôt finis de bavasser ?! grogna Kuro, qui s'impatientait.

- On n'en peut plus de faire les peluches… » murmura Mokona au nom de toutes les mascottes.

Fye, qui glissait discrètement des petits fours aux bébés Mokonas affamés, leur fit signe de tenir le coup. Eungyo se tenait près de la fenêtre, sur ses gardes. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air qui l'incitait à la méfiance, et elle repoussa sèchement les avances de quelques ados inconscients qui tentèrent de la draguer. Shaolan, lui, gardait un œil fixé sur sa montre et l'autre sur la scène. La tension montait de seconde en seconde…

Enfin, la remise des diplômes allait avoir lieu, et le recteur de l'académie, après son propre discours, se mit à appeler les lauréats par ordre alphabétique. Les jeunes gens, tout joyeux, s'avançaient pour recevoir leurs diplômes sous le regard fier de leurs familles et un crépitement de flashs.

« Abane… Aoï… Aokamura… Boki… »

Shaolan, lui, ne serait appelé qu'à la fin, pour recevoir la plume. Même si dans ce lycée d'élite où l'on ne recevait que la crème de la crème, les élèves, et donc les diplômes , étaient peu nombreux, une demi heure s'écoula encore avant d'en arriver au but :

« Et enfin… Meilleur élève de la promotion avec une moyenne de 20 sur 20 à l'examen… Mention très bien avec les félicitations du jury… Lauréat de la plume d'Orihime 2009… »

Le recteur s'interrompit une seconde en louchant sur le nom :

« C'est une blague ? chuchota-t-il au proviseur.

- Non. Il s'appelle vraiment comme ça… » soupira celui-ci.

Le recteur se racla la gorge, prit son ton le plus crédible et annonça :

« _Patriciakaasafaithuitiemealeurovision_ Shaolan !

- C'est quoi ce nom à rallonge ? Demanda Eungyo, les yeux ronds.

- On avait fait un pari, rit Fye… Si la France avait gagné on se serait appelé la famille cassoulet !

- Wouah… J'espère que ce n'est pas définitif… »

Kurogane eu un demi sourire :

« Ah, les Flowright, ce serait bien… »

Fye rit encore en donnant la main à Kurogane sous des clameurs scandalisées. Puis ils échangèrent un regard déterminé et encourageant avec Shaolan, et le garçon partit chercher son diplôme et son prix sous les applaudissements de la salle. Son cœur se contracta quand la précieuse plume de Sakura apparue enfin, lumineuse et apportée sur un coussin rouge velours.

« Un petit discours, jeune homme ?

- Heu… »

Shaolan, son diplôme roulé comme un papyrus dans une main et la plume dans l'autre, regarda cette salle pleine à craquer et suspendue aux mots qu'il allait prononcer dans le micro. Sauf que la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit (assez préoccupé par d'autres considérations au point de ne pas en avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit), à cette seconde fut :

« Thank you life, thank you love et comme on dit dans mon pays: kouloukoukou stach stach!"

Un long silence plana sur l'assemblée après cette déclaration, puis se disant que ce jeune surdoué était un philosophe, tous l'honorèrent d'une salve d'applaudissements, ceux étant assis se levant pour une ovation.

C'est à ce moment là que toutes les vitres de la salle volèrent en éclats.

Les femmes poussèrent de hauts cris en portant leurs mains à leurs bijoux, leurs maris cherchèrent un endroit pour se cacher, et leurs gosses dégainèrent leurs portables pour filmer. Toute une armée de créatures occultes et pourvues de faux venait d'envahir la salle. Elles se ruèrent dangereusement en direction de Shaolan et de la plume.

« Encore elles ! s'écria Eungyo. Elles commencent à me courir sur le haricot ! » dit-elle en passant à l'attaque d'un splendide low kick de boxe thaïe, qui déstabilisa l'une des créatures, avant que sa faux ne menace à son tour la jeune fille. Fye la défendit en se servant des plateaux en argent du buffet comme des frisbees et décapita son assaillant… Sa tête vaporeuse roulant à terre jusqu'aux pieds d'une bourgeoise qui poussa un hurlement terrorisé avant de s'évanouir sur le Maire, qui s'étala sur le Recteur, lui-même heurtant le proviseur, qui s'étala dans un gâteau à la crème. Poursuivit par les créatures, Shaolan protégea la plume contre lui et de son autre main fit apparaître son épée, traversant la salle en sautant de chaises en chaises pour rejoindre Mokona, qui mettrait l'artefact magique en sûreté.

A mi chemin, les créatures virent tomber sur elles un gigantesque lustre en cristal, qui était précédemment accroché au plafond, et dont les mille éclats brisés les blessèrent efficacement. Kurogane était l'auteur de cette tactique, mais acheva de semer la panique dans la salle, où tout le monde courait et hurlait. Shaolan continuait d'esquiver les attaques, et dépassa le fils Mashi, qui pleurait comme un bébé, avant de se lancer dans un triple saut périlleux digne d'un 10 points aux jeux olympiques, qui le fit enfin atterrir près de Fye, Eungyo et les Mokonas. Les créatures tentèrent alors de les encercler pour fondre sur eux, mais Kurogane s'interposa encore, leur balançant une attaque du Roi Dragon d'une puissance phénoménale, de la lame de son Katana, apparut lui aussi. Repoussées sur plusieurs mètres et blessées, les créatures réagirent alors étrangement. A présent, elles se fichaient totalement de la plume de Sakura. Elles ne voyaient plus que Kurogane et n'attaquaient plus que lui, ignorant royalement tous les autres.

« Soyez pas jalouses, y'en aura pour tout le monde ! » rit le ninja, ravit de cette baston privée et distribuant coup sur coup de katana . Pendant ce temps, Shaolan confia la plume à Mokona.

« Mets aussi tes petits à l'abri, on ne sait jamais !

- Wiz ! » répondit la peluche, et l'instant d'après l'artefact et ses bébés étaient dans son ventre, tels des petits kangourous.

« Ce n'est pas normal, dit Eungyo devant la manière des créatures de tourner autour de Kurogane en ignorant les baffes que Fye et elle tentaient aussi de leur mettre. Jusqu'à présent, elles m'ont suivies de dimension en dimension et je croyais que c'était les plumes qui les intéressaient… Alors pourquoi elles s'en foutent, maintenant ?! »

Kurogane rugissait comme un lion, terrassant encore et encore les créatures qui se dressaient devant lui, la lame de son katana cliquetant dans des gestes classes et fougueux contre leurs faux. Fye fut saisit d'un terrible doute.

« Eungyo, ces créatures… Elles t'ont suivies depuis le Nihon du futur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! »

Ces créatures… Même leur manière de se battre était suspecte… Kurogane pouvait leur balancer ses attaques les plus prodigieuses, elles ne se protégeaient pas. Les survivantes continuaient d'avancer vers lui, comme hypnotisées, comme des insectes fascinés par la lumière, tentant non pas de le blesser, mais de le toucher…

« Kuro chan ! Méfies toi ! Je crois… Je crois qu'elles veulent te capturer ! » s'écria Fye, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine.

Kurogane observa plus attentivement les mouvements de ses assaillants, et parvint à la même conclusion que son blond.

« Alors les filles, on veut ramener un souvenir de vacances ? Désolé, la boutique est fermée ! » rugit le ninja en se défendant encore. La panique croissait dans la salle. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, et même un bébé dans les bras d'une femme, non loin de lui. S'il était vraiment la cible des créatures, il devait s'éloigner de tous ces innocents !

« Mokona ! Quand est-ce qu'on se barre pour un autre monde ? Mokona ?!

- Mokona fait tout ce qu'elle peut, pleurnicha la peluche, dans les bras de Shaolan, mais Mokona n'y arrive pas ! Mokona n'a pas assez d'énergie pour faire un transfert et garder ses bébés dans son ventre en même temps !

- On ne peut quand même pas partir en abandonnant les bébés ici ?! s'écria Eungyo, outrée.

- C'est normal que Mokona n'y arrive pas, dit Shaolan, le regard inquiet, tenant la peluche d'une main et donnant des coups d'épée pour ralentir les créatures de l'autre. Elle a été conçue pour faire voyager 5 personnes, dont elle-même… Jusqu'à 8 ça

Passerait… Mais pas 15, c'est trop ! On aurait du y penser plus tôt !

- Kuro chan ! cria Fye en le voyant assaillit par une marée de créatures de plus en plus dense, Continues le ménage ! On va trouver une autre solution !

- Grouillez vous ! Moi, pendant ce temps là… Je m'occupe de ces saletés ! »

- Et comme il n'arrivait plus à discerner une sortie dans cette masse compacte, il décida de s'en tracer une en défonçant un mur. Kurogane se rua au dehors à la vitesse de l'éclair, pourchassé par les créatures, toutes aussi rapides. Toute la bande suivit le mouvement, le reste de l'assemblée étant soulagée que cette famille de tarés et leurs dangereux admirateurs disparaissent enfin, le proviseur pleurant à chaudes larmes sur les dégâts causés, et les photographes flashant tout en appelant leur rédaction…

« Ça n'a pas de sens ! criait Shaolan tout en courant. Pourquoi veulent-elles capturer Papa ?!

- Le lien, c'est Nihon, j'en suis sûr… Dit Fye en frémissant au souvenir de ce qui s'était produit dans le temple…

- Si Mokona ne parvient pas seule à nous transférer, on n'a pas le choix ! Contactons Yuko ! » décida Shaolan.

Eungyo eu un long frisson.

« C'est-à-dire… Que…

- Il le faut ! insista Mokona avec un regard désolé pour la jeune fille. C'est notre seule chance de partir tous les 15 ! »

Eungyo ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit avec détermination :

« Entendu… Let's go !!!! »

Pendant ce temps, Kuro Papa, toujours poursuivit par sa foule d'immondes fans à faux aiguisées, piquait un sprint infernal, maudissant cette histoire où les personnages devaient courir beaucoup. Et à force de courir, il vit apparaître devant lui une fête foraine, fermée pour l'hiver, mais dont tous les manèges étaient présents. Il tenta de semer ses poursuivants entre les manèges, mais leur bagarre reprit de plus belle. Chevaux de bois, auto tamponneuses, pêche aux canards et train fantôme connurent leur pire soirée, terminant brisés et entassées pèle mêle dans la furie des combats.

« On ne fait pas ça devant des enfants », dit Fye, parvenu sur les lieux, en remettant sur ses jambes un velu king kong qui maintenait plaqué sous son corps une ravissante sirène.

« Youhou ! Montrez vous, les créatures ! cria Eungyo en saisissant une carabine au stand de tir dévasté.

- Je ne les vois nulle part… S'affola Mokona.

- Il suffit de trouver… AH !!!! PAPA !!!! » s'écria Shaolan, plus furieux que surpris.

Là haut, tout là haut à 139 mètres au-dessus du vide, Kurogane combattait les créatures… Sur les rails du grand 8 !

Fye vit rouge et s'empara d'un mégaphone de forain qui traînait parmi les débris de manège :

« Cesses de faire l'enfant et descends immédiatement de ton perchoir avant que je vienne en personne t'en déloger !!!!

- Rah… Tu crois peut être que je m'amuse ?! » soupira le brun à l'appel lointain de son blond, tout en continuant son combat.

« Si tu chutes de là-haut, tu me le payeras cher, Kurogane… Grinça Fye, une lueur furieuse dans son œil de vampire.

- Ouh, ça craint, il l'a appelé Kurogane… Frémit Mokona.

- Vite ! Connectes toi avec Tokyo avant la scène de ménage ! » demanda Shaolan.

La gemme du petit animal s'activa, et un halo de lumière fut projeté.

« Yuko sama ! Yuko ! Est-ce que vous nous entendez ?! » appela Shaolan.

C'est finalement le visage désolé de Watanuki qui apparut.

« Elle s'est absentée… Je ne sais même pas où elle est partie… Navré !

- On a besoin d'aide ! Il faut qu'elle nous rapatrie à la boutique ! Mokona ne peut pas s'activer, on est 15 à voyager !

- Vous avez pris quelqu'un en stop ?

- Ce n'est pas une blague, ça URGE !!!! » hurla Eungyo à Watanuki, avant de frémir.

« Ah la vache, t'as une belle tête de Clow, toi…

- Je sais, je sais… Soupira celui-ci.

- On lui dit aussi souvent qu'il a une tête de con, précisa Domeki, dans son dos.

- Toi… CEINTURE CE SOIR ! répliqua Watanuki, ulcéré.

- Kimihiro, je t'en pries ! dit Shaolan en dirigeant Mokona dans la bonne direction. Si Papa ne setransforme pas en bouillie en chutant de là haut, c'est Maman qui va l'achever ! »

Qui plus est, la situation s'aggravait, un vent étrange faisant dangereusement tanguer les rails du grand 8.

« Décidez vous ou j'y vais ! cria Fye en voyant que le bras de Kurogane commençait à faiblir sous ces assauts répétés. Je ne les laisserais pas le capturer ! »

Watanuki haussa les épaules en soupirant.

« Bon… Je vais faire le transfert.

- Il te manque beaucoup de poitrine pour être la sorcière des dimensions, lui fit remarquer Domeki.

- Ceinture aussi demain soir ! Et je peux le faire ! J'ai déjà effectué des transferts !

- Tu étais seul à voyager !

- Non, une fois, j'étais avec Michiru !

- C'est autre chose que 15 personnes ! Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Michiru ?!

- NON !!!! LE RAIL A CEDE ! KURO VA TOMBER !!!! » coupa Fye, hurlant comme un possédé en se précipitant vers le grand 8.

« KIMIHIRO !!!! » insista Shaolan, fixant des yeux désespérés sur le corps de Kurogane à deux doigts de chuter dans le vide.

« KURO CHAN ! KURO CHAN ! » hurlait Fye tout en courant vers lui.

« Ça va pas être joli à voir… » frémit Eungyo.

« J'y arrive pas, j'y arrive pas ! » pleurait Mokona.

« Merde… » grogna Kuro, parvenu à se retenir de sa main mécanique au manège, et ses jambes battant dans le vide

« Aaaah… Du calme tout le monde… Implora Watanuki en se tenant la tête à deux mains, saisit d'une douleur intense… Il faut que j'arrive… A … »

Une larme ! Vraiment chargée… Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol, tout sembla exploser dans une grande lumière autour de Watanuki et Domeki. Il n'y avait plus que du noir absolu, et un cercle magique aux pieds de Watanuki, projetant des faisceaux de lumière, comme des feux de bengale.

« Kimi ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! » cria Domeki au milieu de ce néant.

Son amant le rassura en posant sur lui son regard, qui avait retrouvé tout son aplomb. Domeki frémit en trouvant qu'il luisait d'une maturité et d'une sagesse vraiment troublante… Watanuki tendis les mains devant lui, fermant les yeux :

« Venez à moi… Mes amis ! »

Kuro, Fye, Shaolan, Eungyo, Mokona et ses 10 bébés à l'intérieur furent alors enveloppés d'une incroyable lueur mauve, et connurent leur transfert dimensionnel le plus chaotique, traversant à une vitesse démente un mur de briques, un couloir semé de créatures bizarres et des tourbillons délirants, qui leur donnèrent le tournis… Avant que l'espace ne se lacère et qu'ils atterrissent tous au milieu de la boutique en chutant les uns sur les autres. Kurogane se redressa péniblement à quatre pattes et se précipita vers un pot de fleurs, où il vomit toute sa dignité. Puis il du essuyer les ires d'un Fye furieux :

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille !!!! » hurla-t-il en lui dévissant la tête d'un magistral coup de poing.

Eungyo regardait tout autour d'elle avec des yeux emplis de nostalgie. Mokona blanc se précipita vers Mokona noir avant de délivrer leurs petits de leur cachette, et toutes les mascottes fondirent en larmes en se jetant dans les bras les uns des autres. Watanuki rassura Domeki d'un tendre sourire, puis se dirigea vers Shaolan, toujours échoué à terre, pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu as fais un bon voyage ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- A vrai dire… Tu conduis comme un pied… » répondit le voyageur avec un demi sourire, saisissant sa main et se redressant lentement sur ses jambes. Face à face, les deux garçons éclatèrent du même rire, avouons le, un peu crétin…

« Ah, c'est bien les mêmes… » soupira Domeki en secouant la tête. Puis, remarquant l'étrange attitude d'Eungyo :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous venez à la boutique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Déstabilisée par cette remarque d'une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue, elle eu un sourire malicieux :

« Rien ne t'échappes, toi… Comme Haruka ! »

Kurogane, qui n'était pas non plus né de la dernière pluie, saisit la phrase au vol.

« Ce qui est passé ne nous intéresse pas. On est plutôt préoccupés par l'avenir, en ce moment ! »

Fye frémit, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Toujours ce pressentiment persistant…

« L'avenir ? » demanda Watanuki. Shaolan eu un sourire désolé :

« Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie… Nous avons encore une fois… Vraiment… Besoin de ton aide. Nous devons repartir le plus vite possible.

- Où ?

- Le pays de Kurisutaru. »

Watanuki eu un de ses regards qui semblaient percer l'au-delà :

« Je dois vous prévenir. Nous avons été attaqués et le verre de la fenêtre dimensionnelle a été fendu. Je l'ai réparé en y mêlant ma propre magie, mais Yuko dit qu'il y a eu des conséquences. Par ailleurs… Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis votre dernière visite. Soyez prudents.

- Les bébés resteront ici » annonça Mokona blanc d'une voix triste.

Les KuroxFye, Shaolan, Watanuki et Eungyo poussèrent en chœur un « QUOIIII ?! » qui fit se boucher les oreilles de Domeki.

« Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, je ne veux pas leur faire courir le moindre danger. Et je suis sûre qu'il y en aura beaucoup avant la fin de cette mission. Même si ça me déchire le cœur, je préfère qu'ils restent ici, en sécurité, avec leur père et Yuko, Watanuki, Domeki… Qui veilleront sur eux. Ce sera la compensation pour les deux voyages.

- Elle a raison, reconnu Kurogane. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus sage à faire.

- Eh bé, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois d'accord sur un point avec Mokona ! s'étonna Fye.

- Décidément, nous vous demandons beaucoup de choses… Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous occuper des bébés Mokonas jusqu'à notre retour ? demanda Shaolan à Watanuki.

- Bien sûr, avec plaisir ! » sourit le medium.

Les KuroxFye l'assaillirent aussitôt de recommandations :

« Il faut laisser Marmotte dormir plus que les autres !

- Ils font cinq repas par jour, et mangent deux fois leur poids !

- Ils sont sevrés mais boivent encore du lait !

- Ils ont peur du noir ! Il leur faut une veilleuse !

- Il faut leur raconter une histoire avant qu'ils s'endorment !

- Ils aiment jouer dans leur bain !

- Il faut les laver tous les jours !

- Et changer leurs couches aussi !

- Ils chient beaucoup !

- Surtout Massimo !

- Ils pètent aussi beaucoup !

- A ce moment là, il faut ouvrir toutes les fenêtres !!!!

- Hem… On va s'en sortir… » dit Watanuki, une grosse goutte de gêne descendant le long de sa tempe.

« Quand partons nous ? Demanda Fye à Shaolan.

- Tout de suite, si c'est possible…

- On a fait deux fois ce voyage et on a nos armes. Pas besoin de s'équiper cette fois, on connaît le pays comme notre poche ! » dit Kurogane.

Domeki alla chercher la boule à neige contenant le monde de Kurisutaru. Après l'avoir réparée, Watanuki avait préféré la confier à Yuko au cas où il se produise quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pu gérer lui-même.

« … Mais le transfert, ça ira ! Je vous ai déjà envoyés là-bas il y a quatre mois !

- Pas Eungyo, fit remarquer Shaolan. Accroches toi bien à Fye et Kurogane, dit-il à la jeune fille. Si le groupe est séparé, je serais plus tranquille en te sachant avec eux, en sécurité.

- Au fait, insista Domeki, qui êtes-vous ? »

Alors que les Mokonas, tout gênés, cherchaient une réponse, elle hocha la tête :

« Une fugueuse… »

Elle fouilla dans le maigre sac qu'elle avait emporté et en retira son costume de collégienne rouge et blanc, soigneusement plié.

« Voulez-vous bien remettre ceci à la sorcière des dimensions ? Elle comprendra…

- Yuko collectionne les costumes de collégienne ? grogna Kurogane.

- ça ressemble à un fantasme de vieux pervers ! » rit Fye.

« Libères Eungyo… » murmura Watanuki, l'air sombre, en se remémorant le dialogue entre Clow et Yuko. Tous frémirent.

« Elle comprendra, répéta la jeune fille. Dites lui simplement que vous m'avez vue, que je vais bien… Et que je parle très bien japonais, maintenant. »

Les garçons ne cherchèrent pas à creuser plus loin, respectant le passé de Yuko et Eungyo. Watanuki prit la boule à neige dans ses mains et s'activa à réveiller ses pouvoirs enfouis.

« Es –tu certaine de vouloir repartir ? Chuchota Mokona noir à Eungyo. Noa est ici en visite, tu sais… »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battit plus fort en faisant une vraie danse dans sa poitrine, mais elle s'imposa son devoir avant ses sentiments.

« Dis lui que je ne l'ai pas oublié, répondit-elle tout bas d'une voix émue. Que je reviendrais après avoir sauvé la Princesse Fu. Que je le retrouverais, quel que soit le monde et le temps… »

« Préparez vous… » dit Watanuki alors que la lumière s'échappant de la boule à neige était de plus en plus intense.

Les KuroxFye, Shaolan et Eungyo se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Mokona blanc embrassa mille fois Mokona noir et les dix petits en leur recommandant d'être sages, de bien écouter leur Papa, qu'elle allait bientôt revenir, avant de se joindre à ses compagnons de voyage. Watanuki ferma lentement les yeux en concentrant toute sa volonté sur la lumière de la boule à neige. Des rafales d'air tourbillonnantes cernèrent les voyageurs, puis une lacération dimensionnelle dans laquelle ils furent projetés doucement…

« Merci pour tout ! » cria Shaolan avant de disparaître avec les autres pour Kurisutaru.

Une brise légère balaya la pièce, caressa la joue et les fines mèches noires de Watanuki.

« Bonne chance, mes amis… » dit-il avec un sourire tendre. Puis, le calme étant revenu dans la pièce :

« Allez ! Il faut que je prépare un bon dîner ! C'est quelque chose, de nourrir dix bébés Mokonas !

- Neuf… »

La voix de Mokona noir venait de retentir, angoissée :

« Je viens de les compter… Il n'y en a que neuf !

- N … Neuf ?! » répéta Watanuki, stupéfait. Il se tourna vers Domeki avec un regard perdu :

« Q … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!

- Kimi… »

La seconde d'après, Watanuki s'effondrait sur lui-même, inconscient. Domeki se précipita, le rattrapa dans ses bras protecteurs juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais fut des plus inquiets. Ce n'était pas un des coups de fatigue ordinaire de son amant, cette fois il était plus pâle que la neige, aussi glacé qu'une pierre et semblait à peine respirer, son pouls ralentissant de plus en plus…

« Kimi ! Accroches toi ! KIMI ! »

Domeki le déposa délicatement sur un sofa, puis se rua sur le téléphone pour appeler des secours, mais se souvint alors que la boutique n'existait pas pour les personnes qui n'avaient pas de vœu à y exaucer. Heureusement, c'est à cet instant que Yuko et Noa rentrèrent de leur sortie, et la sorcière, toujours si calme et inimpressionable d'habitude, se précipita avec inquiétude :

« Que s'est-il passé ?! »

Comment pouvait-elle l'ignorer, elle qui savait tout d'habitude ? Domeki tenta de lui expliquer, mais elle s'emporta :

« Il ne maîtrise pas encore assez sa magie, c'était du suicide ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire ?!Les envoyer à Kurisutaru juste après avoir amenés 14 personnes d'une autre dimension…

- 15, corrigea Domeki, qui lui parvenait encore à maîtriser ses nerfs.

- Comment, 15 ? … Ils ont retrouvée Sakura ?

- Non. Quelqu'un d'autre… » dit Mokona noir en désignant l'uniforme d'Eungyo posé sur un meuble.

Yuko, ne parvenant plus à maîtriser sa surprise ni ses émotions, chuta à genoux.

« C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas eu de vision, dit Noa, la gorge nouée… Parce que Eungyo est la seule sur laquelle nos pouvoirs sont inefficaces…

- Elle est parvenue à revenir… Et on n'était pas là… » murmura Yuko d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait plus, en état de choc, hébétée, sur le point de défaillir…

Domeki lui posa les mains sur les épaules et l'obligea à réagir en lui parlant fermement :

« Yuko sama ! Kimihiro est mal, très mal ! On aidera cette fille et les autres dans l'autre dimension, je vous le promets ! Mais si on ne fait rien maintenant on va perdre Kimi, vous comprenez ?! Je vous en pries, Yuko sama, dites moi ce qu'il faut faire pour le sauver !

- Elle est elle-même au bord du malaise, coupa Noa en aidant Yuko à se relever et l'installant dans un fauteuil. Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit spécial où elle emmène ton petit ami quand il se blesse ?

- Comment savez-vous qu'il se blesse souvent ?... Ah, la chambre là-bas, il y a un lit à baldaquin…

- Ichi était exactement comme lui à son âge, ils ont pratiquement les mêmes pouvoirs. Vas-y, emmènes le jusqu'au lit, il y a des sceaux de protection et de soin, à ce que je vois… Quand Ichi se blessait, Reed et ton grand-père employaient aussi cette méthode pour la soigner… »

Effectivement, dès que Watanuki fut dans les draps, même si son état était toujours critique et qu'il demeurait inconscient, il commença à reprendre des couleurs…

« Il faut aussi aider Ichi à se remettre de son choc, poursuivit Noa. Plus jeune , elle était trop sensible, et on dirait que c'est revenu… Dès qu'elle ira mieux elle pourra à son tour s'occuper de Watanuki, bien mieux que nous…

- Merci… murmura Domeki d'une voix rauque en effleurant les mèches noires de Watanuki.

- Pas de quoi. Je le fais aussi pour moi… Dit Noa, le regard déterminé. Si ce garçon est le seul à pouvoir activer la fenêtre dimensionnelle de ce monde, je veux y aller aussi. La jeune fille que tu as vue est ma bien aimée Eungyo, disparue depuis 27 ans… »

Cette révélation ne surprit pas Domeki. Il se doutait de quelque chose du genre, mais s'étonna en fait du calme apparent de Noa. S'il avait été séparé si longtemps de Watanuki, il en serait devenu fou…

« Watanuki doit guérir vite, répéta Noa, serrant le poing en trahissant son émotion. Je ne veux pas perdre la trace d'Eungyo après avoir tant espéré la retrouver… »

Mokona noir arriva dans la chambre, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Il avait utilisé une technique secrète pour endormir ses bébés d'un sommeil apaisant et qu'ils ne voient pas le drame qui se jouait ;

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mon petit… On ne sait même pas où il est !!!! »

Domeki lui caressa doucement la tête, le rassurant de sa voix calme.

« Tout va bien… Il est certainement avec les autres. Il se sera caché dans un manteau parce qu'il ne voulait pas les quitter. Ils le protègeront, et sa mère aussi…

- Il a raison, affirma Noa. Tu faisais exactement la même chose quand tu étais petit. Et tu es bien là pour prouver que ça ne t'as pas trop mal réussit… »

Mokona hocha la tête, soulagé, et emmena ses 9 autres bébés dans un coin de la boutique où ils pourraient dormir tranquillement…

« Je vais rappeler notre ami pour qu'il vienne ici s'occuper d'Ichi, dit Noa en quittant la chambre lui aussi. Il saura trouver les mots mieux que moi.

- Très bien. Je m'occupe de Kimihiro… »

Domeki embrassa tendrement les lèvres glacées de son amant et caressa sa main inanimée avec une anxiété mêlée d'espoir :

« Tu es trop généreux, mon amour… Tu donnes tout et ne t'épargnes pas… Pardonnes moi de ne pas avoir vu que tu atteignais tes limites… Mais je suis là, maintenant… Reviens, Kimihiro, reviens vite ! »


	6. Chapitres 20, 21, 22, 23, 24 et 25

_**Kikou !!!!**_

_**Ce fut long mais voici Cinq nouveaux chapitres, en attendant la suite…**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont voté ! **_

_**Je peux d'ailleurs déjà vous annoncer que cette fic fera beaucoup plus que 30 chapitres vu comme elle est complexe et le nombre de personnages à gérer ! **_

_**J'espère que je ne vais pas vous assommer avec tous les nouveaux personnages et explications de cette fois ci !**_

_**Sinon… J'admire votre courage de me lire ! Faut vraiment me suivre dans mon délire !**_

_**Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont lu et apprécié « Dix ans » !**_

_**A « Gaya H Staim » : Merci x 120 000 pour tes encouragements quotidiens ! Ça me motive beaucoup !**_

_**A « Celle que vous ne connaissez pas » : Merci pour ta review car tu m'as posé des questions très intéressantes ! Tu as trouvé les 2eme, 3eme et 4eme clés. Tu t'es trompée pour la 1ere et la 5eme clés (en même temps c'est normal, c'est des persos qu'on a quasiment pas vus jusqu'à maintenant) Pour la 6eme clé, c'est celui auquel tu penses en disant qu'il est dans la mouise. La 7eme clé n'est aucune des deux personnes que tu as citées.**_

_**Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments et encouragements !**_

_******************************************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 20 : Remords et Vengeance**

_**Quelque part dans une dimension pas si inconnue…**_

Il fait froid, un de ces froids glacial qui vous ronge jusqu'aux os. Le froid de l'hiver, période des bleus à l'âme.

Des bleus, ce garçon en possède sur tous le corps. Une collection de cicatrices, de plaies et de fractures…

Combien de mondes ? Il ne sait plus. Combien de bagarres ? Certainement le double.

Au froid s'ajoute la nuit, révélatrice des peurs et de la solitude. Et il souffre dans son cœur et dans son âme les mille tourments du chagrin et des remords. Il traîne sa culpabilité comme il traîne son corps blessé. Avancer d'un pas. Encore. Ne pas s'évanouir. Tenir le coup. Espérer. De parvenir à les rejoindre…

Il trébuche, s'effondre au sol. Un caillou pointu lui perfore la jambe, et Shaolan clone serre les dents pour ne pas hurler comme une bête blessée. S'il était invulnérable quand il avait perdu sa conscience, il souffre l'enfer depuis qu'il l'a retrouvé, peu après sa rencontre avec cette fille qu'il a chargé de rejoindre…

… Ses compagnons…

Son cœur se serre à l'étrangler, mais il ne doit pas craquer. Pas encore. Pas avant d'avoir pu les retrouver et leur demander pardon. C'est en voyant son reflet dans une flaque de pluie qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits… La mémoire… Le vide… Et l'autre Shaolan lui criant :

_« Viens avec nous, Shaolan… Reviens ! »_

Il n'avait pas pu. Fei s'était interposé. Mais il doit être plus fort que le maléfice. Lutter… Parvenir à rejoindre Shaolan… Même si pour le retrouver…. Il doit user la magie de Fye et errer de mondes en mondes…

« Je me dégoûte tellement… Pardonnez moi… »

Peut être à cause de la magie de Fye, il a une impression étrange… Que plus il se sent mal, plus l'autre Shaolan se sent mal lui aussi… Après tout, ils sont liés…

Alors il doit tenir pour que Shaolan aille mieux…

Mais cette nuit, ce froid… Et son pauvre corps meurtri… Qui ne parvient pas à se relever…

« Non, murmure-t-il faiblement, non… Je dois… »

Le paysage désolé tourne en ronde folle autour de sa tête, puis il s'effondre pour de bon.

Les bruits de sabots d'un cheval, au loin… Puis de plus en plus proches…

Puis le cheval s'arrête… Des bruits de pas, d'homme, cette fois…

Une main inconnue qui agrippe son poignet, cherchant son pouls…

Et la voix accentuée d'un jeune homme qui dit à une autre personne :

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Oui, c'est bien lui, aucun doute… Comme dans votre prédiction… Il respire encore…

- Vite, il faut l'emmener au palais » réplique une petite voix féminine.

Deux mains soulèvent le corps de Shaolan clone, si blessé et épuisé qu'il ne peut même pas ouvrir les yeux…

« Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demande encore le jeune homme inconnu.

Une main fine et douce se pose sur l'une de celles du blessé.

« Passé, présent, avenir, tout est lié… Reprend la voix féminine. Reviens avec nous, Shaolan… »

La même phrase que l'autre Shaolan lui avait dite en lui prenant la main…

Dans l'esprit de Shaolan clone, tout se confond, et avant de s'évanouir tout à fait, il parvient à peine à murmurer dans un souffle ténu :

« … J'arrive… »

_**Heaven's world, Royaume des Cieux**_

Assis dans la pénombre, Hageshi, ancienne 3eme clé devenu Roi des Shinigamis, observait avec un regard dur son visage dans un miroir au design gothique. Son visage… Défiguré bien des années auparavant, par la lame d'un katana… Et à présent une immonde cicatrice courait en diagonale au travers de ce visage qui avait été si beau autrefois… Chaque jour, éternellement, cette plaie ancienne lui rappellerait comment il avait tout perdu, dans une douleur insupportable…

Même son retour dans la lumière était un accident. Il avait eu simplement la chance d'être revenu juste au moment où sa mère, l'ancienne Reine des Shinigamis, venait de se faire tuer bêtement pour une toute autre histoire, et il avait pu s'emparer de son trône…

Yuko aurait dit que ce n'est pas un hasard…

Yuko…

Hageshi jeta violemment son miroir, qui vint se fracasser en mille morceaux contre un mur.

« Je les tuerais tous, feula-t-il comme un fauve. Celui qui m'a infligé cette cicatrice… Tous ses doubles… Tous ceux qu'ils aiment… Ainsi que celle qui m'a trahie…

- CeLa FaIt BeAuCoUp De MoNdE … Dit en écho une voix démoniaque… Ce PaLaIs Va DeVeNiR Un HoTeL !

- Je déteste votre humour, Shiroï ! » cria le Roi des Shinigamis.

L'esprit du sorcier dragon eu un rire épouvantable :

« MoI AuSsI Je VoUs DeTeStE … MaIs Je SuIs L'InStRuMeNt De VoTrE vEnGeAnCe Et VoUs SerEz CeLuI De Ma rEsUrReCtIoN ! »

Hageshi vit une ombre tortueuse, hypnotique angoissante, ondoyer tout autour de son trône.

« Je voUs liVrerais CeLui qUi vOuS A iNfliGé CeTtE cIcATriCE , reprit la voix terrifiante, Cet Ange GardIeN qUI A CAUsé VoTrE pERTE , Et VoUs POuRRez lE TOrTURER à SouhaIT … Je VoUs LiVrerAiS Meme CettE Yuko QuI A brIsé VoTRE cœur, PoUr QuE vOUS PUIssIez Lui Oter LE siEN dU Corps…

- Et en échange, qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Je vEuX Le KuRoGaNe DU Pays De nIhON. jE Veux Son SaNg, Je vEUx SON cORPS, Je Le veuX tOuT De SuItE ! N'aTTenDonS Pas Que Les 7 cLéS SoIenT RéuNies !

- Même si on n'affronte pas toutes les clés réunies , vous savez qu'elles augmentent en puissance de génération en génération… Et cette fois, Hatsuyuki est…

- JuStEmEnT aGiSSoNs VitE Pour En etre deBaRRaSSé ! ToUt irA bIen DèS qUe Je M'EMpAReRaiS Du Corps Du nInja… Et J'AuRAis Plaisir a vOiR Le cOrps de SoN HatsUYUkI Se DeSinTegRer En Feux d'aRtificeS Dans la nUIt ! »

Et Hageshi sentit l'ombre de Shiroï effleurer ses lèvres comme un baiser maudit…

**Chapitre 21 : Les jolies colonies de vacances**

_**Pays de Kurisutaru, territoire des Célestes**_

Un panorama d'une beauté à couper le souffle . Un véritable paysage de contes de fées, avec de douces et rondes collines, des arbres majestueux et en fleurs, le parfum léger s'envolant dans une brise légère jusque par-dessus de charmants petits cours d'eau. Et tout à coup le ciel bleu qui se déchire, un vent mystique, des tourbillons furieux…

Comme souvent, Kurogane chuta le premier : « ET MEEEERDE !!!! »

Splatch ! Il atterrit la tête la première dans une mare, plongeant dans l'eau verdâtre et boueuse en éclaboussant les alentours.

Fye avait eu la malice de garder Mokona avec lui , et la mascotte déclancha sa technique secrète des oreilles parachutes. Tous deux atterrirent doucement, dans une classe légère, et riant du Kuro empêtré dans la gadoue.

« Ah ! Y'a pas de quoi… Se marrer ! grogna le brun en tentant de jeter de la boue dans leur direction.

- Allez !!!! Secoues toi le bas des rames et fait coin coin ! » le tacla encore son fiancé.

Kurogane s'ébroua comme un jeune chien, des nénuphars collés sur le corps et une grosse grenouille verte faisant « croa croa » sur le sommet de sa tête. Enfin, il s'extirpa lentement de la mare, l'eau s'évacuant de toutes parts de son costume…

« L'homme fontaine ! rit encore Fye, le manneken piss !

- Sois un peu sérieux, grogna encore Kuro. Et dis moi plutôt où sont les ga… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'espace s'ouvrait pile au dessus de sa tête ! La grenouille prit la fuite en croassant juste avant que Shaolan ne s'écrase pile sur le ninja, et sous l'impact, la silhouette de Kurogane s'imprima dans le sol boueux.

« Merci Papounet ! » dit Shaolan, agenouillé sur le dos du ninja, qui grommela en relevant un visage furieux et maculé de boue. La seconde d'après, le ciel s'ouvrait à nouveau sur Eungyo, hurlant : « KOWABUNGAAAA !!!! » et elle fut réceptionnée doucement dans les bras de Shaolan, mais ajoutant son poids sur le dos du Kuro, qui s'enfonça plus encore dans la boue.

« Merci Tonton ! » rit la gamine en se relevant, écrasant la main du ninja au passage, et ce n'était pas celle en métal.

« Ok, ça commence bien, ce retour à Kurisutaru, grogna Kurogane en se redressant sur ses jambes, c'est ma fête ou qu… »

Il marcha dans une bouse.

« C'est le pied gauche ! C'est le pied gauche ! chantonna Mokona, survoltée.

- ça porte bonheur ! » ajouta Fye.

Furieux, le ninja poursuivit son vampire en le criblant de noms d'oiseaux et jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le rattraper, le serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à en maculer de boue son beau costume blanc, devenu aussi noir que le sien…

« On dirait des bébés dans une pataugeoire, soupira Shaolan en secouant la tête… Comment allons nous pouvoir nous présenter au palais du royaume de Cristal et être pris au sérieux s'ils ressemblent à… ça ?!

- Shaolan ! C'est toi qui te prends trop au sérieux ! s'écria Mokona, totalement déchaînée, en lui balançant de la boue en pleine poire !

- Quoi ?! Attends voir ! » s'écria le garçon en passant à l'attaque.

S'ensuivit une véritable bataille de boules… De boue… Entre les garçons et Mokona, bientôt rejoint dans son camp par Eungyo, et tout le monde en ressortit aussi boueux qu'un troupeau d'hippopotames. Réalisant le piège dans lequel les autres l'avaient entraîné, Shaolan poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de faire son petit chef :

« En route, mauvaise troupe ! Le paysage a beaucoup changé depuis notre dernière visite… Le chemin risque d'être long jusqu'au palais…

- Un kilomètre à pieds, ça use, ça use ! Un kilomètre à pieds, ça use les souliiiiers ! gueula Mokona en s'agitant en pile électrique.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Demanda Eungyo, les yeux ronds.

- Kurisutaru a été créée par la magie d'une plume de la princesse Sakura, soupira Shaolan. Ça rend complètement fou le radar de Mokona et elle met plusieurs jours à reprendre ses esprits quand elle vient ici…

- On est totalement paumés au milieu de nulle part, alors ?! s'écria Eungyo, se voyant déjà devenir folle avec des fleurs sur la tête.

- Mais noooon… Tenta de la rassurer Fye. On sait plus ou moins où on est… Même si le pays est très grand… Et qu'il a beaucoup changé… Heu… En fait, je ne saurais pas dire si c'est bien le royaume de cristal, là …

- Je crois qu'on est dans le désert des célestes », affirma Kuro.

Les autres le regardèrent comme s'il avait fondu les plombs avec Mokona.

« Le désert ?! Y'a que du vent, des arbres et de la flotte à perte de vue !

- Justement. Avant, on ne pouvait pas le voir parce que c'était recouvert de neige, mais quand le Gluck fouillait le sol pour bouffer, on voyait bien de la pelouse pareille que celle-là en dessous !

- Yeah ! Kuro papa a fait fonctionner son cerveau ! ricana Mokona. Comme quoi il marche même quand il prend l'eau !

- Je me passe de tes commentaires, poix chiche sur pattes… grogna le brun.

- Et… Ton bras ? » s'inquiéta Fye.

Kuro frémit en voulant faire jouer sa mécanique. Effectivement, si sa prothèse résistait à l'eau, en revanche elle n'avait pas apprécié la boue et ne fonctionnait presque plus.

« Bah, ça ira, elle marche à moitié, mais ça tiendra jusqu'au palais pour la réparer… Et puis la boue, c'est bon pour la peau ! »

Eungyo regarda Kurogane tenter de rassurer Fye en mentant comme un arracheur de dents, et eu une furieuse impression de déjà vu….

Toujours dissimuler ses faiblesses… Toujours protéger l'être aimé…

« …Noa… » pensa-t-elle avec une violente contraction au cœur.

L petite équipe marcha encore un moment. Mokona ne pouvait leur servir de guide mais Shaolan avait emporté une boussole et se souvenait des coordonnées pour rejoindre le royaume de Cristal. Il avançait droit devant, tel Indiana Jones se traçant un chemin dans la jungle, Mokona et Eungyo jouant et riant derrière lui comme des folles. Fye, lui, était devenu des plus calmes et pensifs tant il s'inquiétait pour le bras de Kurogane. N'aimant pas voir cette expression de tristesse assombrir le visage de son amant, le ninja le surprit soudain en disant d'une voix presque rieuse :

« Il est long, ce chemin… On devrait faire le jeu.

- Quel… Jeu ? » s'étonna Fye.

Et là, il vit Kurogane… SON Kurogane… Sautiller comme un enfant de six ans en désignant du doigt une sorte de lapin croisé avec une moufette, qui sortait d'un fourré :

« Là ! s'écria Kurogane. Je l'ai vu le premier ! C'est un CHOUPINOU !!!!

- Le… Jeu des noms… » murmura Fye.

Il y eu quelques secondes silencieuses, le vent jouant tout autour d'eux. Les deux amants, debout l'un face à l'autre, se défièrent du regard comme dans un western spaghetti, avec musique de Sergio Leone…

Durant les quatre kilomètres qui suivirent, ce fut un festival :

« Là ! Dans l'arbre ! s'écria Fye. Un ouisticram !

- C'est rien, ça ! Regarde là bas ! Une tortipousse ! répliqua Kuro.

- Petit joueur ! Là bas j'ai un tiplouf !

- ça vaut pas mon Pikachu !

- Pffff… Tu peux pleurer ! Moi d'abord j'ai trouvé une Sanashiya ! Na !

- Ah ouais ?! Eh ben moi j'ai vu une Sachi – mi- chan ! Et toc toc badaboum ! »

Donc, les parents étaient partis en live dans un trip Pokemon (attrapez les tous !), Mokona était partie en roue libre tout court, et Eungyo riait comme une baleine… Au cinquième kilomètre, Shaolan était au bord du nervous breakdown :

« LA FEEEERME ! cria-t-il en serrant si fort sa boussole qu'elle tomba en miettes.

- Wouah, on est perdus pour de bon, là, commenta Eungyo. Faut mettre la musique qui fait peur !

- Oui, parce que notre système de navigation tom tom est un peu foireux, dit Fye en désignant Mokona qui dansait du hip hop sur la tête…

- ça, j'ai appris une grande leçon en regardant Dora l'exploratrice avec les bébés, déclara officiellement Kurogane. Il faut toujours mettre une carte dans le sac à dos, sac à doooos… »

Shaolan concentra toute sa volonté à ne pas participer au pétage de plombs collectif et désigna le ciel :

« Le jour est en train de baisser. On devrait s'établir un camp pour cette nuit. Et puis il y a un lac d'eau claire, là. On va pouvoir se laver et sécher nos vêtements… »

A peine avait-il finie cette phrase que Mokona et Eungyo se précipitèrent vers le lac, la seconde se jetant à l'eau… Toute habillée…

« Tu vas attraper un rhume carabiné ! cria Shaolan dans une ultime remarque.

- Ouais, mais je suis pas dans Secret Story pour que tout le monde voit mes fesses ! »

Fye posa la main sur l'épaule de Shaolan.

« Ça ira… Mokona a dans son ventre un sac avec du linge propre pour tout le monde… On n'est pas comme ces persos de manga qui ne changent jamais de vêtements !

- Et il y en a un autre avec de la nourriture et de quoi établir le camp ce soir » , dit Kurogane en revenant avec les fameux sacs que Mokona venait de cracher avec… Elégance… C'est fou ce qu'on peut ranger dans un Mokona…

Shaolan secoua la tête avec un soupir aigre :

« Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu… »

Les KuroxFye échangèrent un regard qui en disait long : le petit faisait une rechute… Ils avaient été trop optimistes de penser que sa crise d'ado passerait si vite… De nouveau plongé dans une mission, il s'était refermé comme une huître…

Plus tard, après que tout le monde soit parvenu à se laver et remettre des vêtements propres, les voyageurs se serrèrent autour du feu à la nuit tombée. Le repas fut étrangement silencieux après autant d'animation, seule Mokona délirait encore en chantant « Le petit bonhomme en mousse »…

Eungyo était songeuse. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien fait de repartir en laissant simplement un message pour Noa et Yuko ? Est-ce qu'ils l'avait bien reçu ? Et comment avaient-ils réagis ? Elle aurait aimé être avec eux, mais… Elle ne pouvait pas non plus laisser mourir la Princesse Fu… Elle le savait, quand elle voyait ces trois garçons… Se battre avec autant de courage que leur lointaine descendante…

« Excusez moi… Je vais dormir un peu… Dit Eungyo en quittant le repas.

- Je viens avec toi ! » dit Mokona en riant.

Et la mascotte se lança dans toute une série de « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit Kuro Papa ! Bonne nuit Maman Fye ! Bonne nuit Shao frérot ! »

Puis, regardant le ciel étoilé :

« Bonne nuit mes bébés ! Bonne nuit Mokona ! Bonne nuit les WataxDome ! Bonne nuit Yuko !... Bonne nuit SAKURA ! »

La main de Shaolan se raidit sur son gobelet, le cœur contracté.

Sakura…

« Je… Vais dormir aussi… » maugréa-t-il.

Kurogane tenta de lui saisir le poignet pour le retenir, mais…

Le bras métallique de Kuro Papa se détacha soudain et tomba en pleine soupe dans un bruit de casserole !

Kuro, Fye et Shaolan regardèrent trois secondes l'objet par terre, avec des yeux ronds. La prothèse grésillait, lançant des étincelles. Une plaque ne métal se détacha, sur laquelle était gravée « Made in Piffle World »…

« Elle est cassée pour de bon, non ? Demanda Fye, tombant des nues.

- Aaaah désoléééé… C'est ma faute… » geignit Shaolan, avant de se recevoir une réplique cinglante de Kurogane dans les dents :

« Arrêtes de culpabiliser pour tout ! C'est saoulant !!!!

- Mais… »

Réalisant qu'il y était allé un peu rudement, Kuro ramassa maladroitement son bras et ajouta d'un ton tout aussi maladroit :

« Ça va… C'est pas si grave… Elle peut encore servir… » dit-il en se servant de la prothèse… Comme d'un gratte dos !

Fye eu un large sourire happy face forcé…

Shaolan secoua la tête d'un ton amer :

« T'as raison. A demain.

- Shaolan… Murmura Fye.

- Bonne nuit… Maman ! »

Et le garçon s'en alla dormir le plus loin possible du couple…

Les KuroxFye restèrent silencieux de longues minutes…

« J'ai merdé, hein ? finit par demander Kuro.

- Noooon, il se rebelle contre l'autorité parentale…

- Sakura lui manque, et moi j'arrive juste à l'enfoncer dans sa déprime…

- C'est dur pour lui de réaliser qu'elle n'est pas là . Surtout dans ce monde qui a été créé par le cœur de Sakura… Et en sachant que nous allons revoir la Reine de Cristal, qui est le double dimensionnel de la Princesse ! Mais il doit voir la vérité en face…

- Si je ne suis pas capable de l'aider, alors c'est que je suis un père raté ! »

VLAN ! Fye lui assena un de ses redoutables coups de poings punitifs sur le crâne, une lueur furieuse dans le regard :

« Je t'interdis de proférer de telles idioties ! Chaque fois que l'équipe a été au bord du gouffre, on s'en est sortis parce que tu étais là pour ramasser les morceaux et tenter de nous faire tenir debout ! Et depuis qu'on est devenu une… Famille… »

La voix de Fye se serra dans sa gorge nouée :

« Oh, Suki… Murmura Kurogane en l'attirant doucement vers lui…

- Jamais avant toi je l'avais prononcé, ce mot… On est… Une famille… J'ai enfin… Une famille… Et pour la première fois je n'ai plus peur que tout vole en éclats et disparaisse… Parce que tu es là ! »

Fye s'enveloppa avec Kurogane dans une couverture, et le ninja le serra plus étroitement contre lui de son bras protecteur. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, amoureusement, tendrement, pour se rassurer et se faire pardonner…

« Je ne suis qu'un idiot, murmura le ninja entre leurs souffles délicieux, j'avais pourtant juré de ne plus jamais te rendre triste…

- Je suis heureux avec toi ! Est-ce que tu l'es avec moi ? » demanda le vampire d'une toute petite voix adorable, qui ne demandait qu'à être câlinée et rassurée.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie » lui jura le ninja en désignant le fin fil blanc ornant sa main de métal.

Fye le fit glisser pour pouvoir le nouer à nouveau à la main valide du ninja.

« Tu vois, Fye ? Lui murmura Kurogane. Même si ce fil venait à se briser, je le garderais toujours avec moi. Tu es mon mari. »

Le vampire eu comme un ronron de plaisir, avant de prendre délicatement la main du ninja dans les siennes et embrasser le fil blanc.

« Je t'aime tant, mon Kuro ! Et tu es un père formidable ! Si je pouvais avoir un enfant de toi, je voudrais qu'il te ressemble…

- … Suki ! Ça te préoccupe beaucoup, ces temps ci… Dit Kurogane en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, respirant leur parfum délicat…

- J'en rêve tellement ! Je crois même que je l'appellerais « Rêve » s'il existait…

- Ou « Océan »…

- C'est bizarre !

- Vraiment ? Pourtant les vagues sont bleues et l'écume blanche… Tes couleurs… »

Les lèvres de Fye coururent sur le bras de Kurogane. Il ne résista pas à l'appel du sang et planta ses crocs dans cette peau mate et adorée. Il continua de boire tandis que Kurogane le faisait doucement basculer vers le sol, puis embrassa encore cette chair meurtrie avec attention, enroulant ses jambes autour des hanches nerveuses de son amant.

« Doucement, murmura Kurogane dans un souffle, les enfants ne sont pas loin…

- Je sais, répondit Fye en frôlant son torse, se résignant à ne devoir se contenter que de ces quelques caresses pour ce soir… Bonne nuit, mon Kuro Pon !

- Je vais monter la garde. Fais de beaux rêves, Fye… » dit-il en embrassant le front de son aimé…

Les flammèches crépitèrent longtemps dans le feu de camps. Kurogane regarda les lueurs jouer en étincelles dans les cheveux blonds de son chaton… Puis balaya du regard les environs… Shaolan à 10 mètres, s'isolant du groupe, Mokona dansant la macaréna dans son sommeil, Eungyo ronflant comme un moteur diesel enroué…

Kurogane résista de longues heures, mais finit par s'assoupir lui aussi alors que le ciel commençait à rougeoyer de l'aurore…

Tout à coup, une petite silhouette noisette s'échappa de l'un des sacs de voyage et couru jusqu'à celui de nourriture dévorer quelques provisions. Puis le bébé Mokona (car c'était bien lui !) glissa comme une ombre, s'éloignant discrètement derrière des arbres, et activa la gemme sur son front. Dans un halo de lumière, Margarita apparut une bouteille à la main, Moka à sa droite, Melba à sa gauche et leurs six autres frères et sœurs sautillant derrière (sauf Massimo qui mangeait !)

« Ici l'agent infiltré ! dit le bébé Mokona qui avait suivit les voyageurs. Nous sommes bien arrivés à Kurisutaru, tout se passe bien…

- Excellent… Dit Margarita en se descendant une vodka à la manière d'un mafieux russe… Préviens nous quand vous serez au palais …

- Bien, chef ! Répondit le bébé du ton d'un espion sous couverture…

- Mais surtout ne te fais pas repérer… C'est parce que tu es la plus discrète de nous tous que tu as été choisie pour cette mission… Marmotte ! »

Marmotte approuva en hochant la tête, les yeux mi clos à la manière de leurs parents, puis tous les bébés éclatèrent d'un rire débile.

« Pourquoi on rigole, au fait ? demanda Melba.

- Heu ? J'en sais rien, ils font toujours ça dans les séries au rabais, répondit Moka.

- Je dois y aller, coupa Marmotte… Il va bientôt faire jour et il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient à leur réveil…

- Marmotte ! » cria Margarita avant qu'elle retourne se cacher.

« Oui.

- Protèges le… Quoi qu'il arrive à ce moment là… Même si tu as peur… Protège le , et nous te protègerons aussi ! »

**Chapitre 22 : … ANS !**

Le petit groupe de voyageurs était repartit, espérant atteindre le Palais du Royaume de Cristal avant la fin de la journée. Shaolan était toujours aussi sombre, Eungyo et Mokona riaient comme des folles, et Kurogane portait à un bras les bagages pendant que Fye essayait de réparer sa prothèse, car les mains fines du vampire et sa logique étaient plus aptes à ce travail de chirurgien.

« C'est étrange, murmura Shaolan, on n'a pas été attaqué par une seule créature depuis notre arrivée… Est-ce que les monstres ont disparus avec le désert ?

- Sommes nous seulement dans ce désert ? Demanda Eungyo. Je veux pas dire, mais pour faire les transferts dimensionnels, il est plutôt nul, votre copain …

- Kimihiro nous a aidé au maximum ! répliqua Shaolan en la fusillant du regard. Pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas été fichu de maîtriser son pouvoir en 30 ans tu devrais le comprendre !

- Shaolan ! s'offusqua Fye.

- Oh, ça va, t'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire la morale… Yui ! » rugit Shaolan en lui tournant le dos et voulant avancer d'un pas rageur, sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il venait de lui infliger d'un seul mot…

Mais Kurogane se planta devant Shaolan au milieu du chemin, et, le saisissant par le col, le souleva de terre :

« Toi… » dit le ninja entre ses dents de son air le plus sévère…

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter un mot de plus , le gamin avait parfaitement compris le message. Il baissa la tête, honteux, et quand Kurogane le relâcha, se retourna tout penaud en direction d'Eungyo et Fye.

« Je vous prie de m'excuser… Je… N'aurais pas dû vous parler ainsi… » dit-il d'une voix pleine de fêlures, masqué derrière les plus longues mèches de ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien, dit Eungyo en tombant des nues.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! coupa Fye. Shaolan, pourquoi tu n'arrives plus à nous regarder dans les yeux même quand tu t'excuses ?!

- Parce que… Je… » murmura-t-il, au bord du précipice.

Tout à coup, Kurogane se tourna vers Mokona :

« Tu n'as aucun bébé dans le ventre ni aucun œuf en préparation ?

- Non ! » répondit la mascotte.

Alors le ninja saisit Mokona , et tambourina fermement la tête de Shaolan avec le petit animal magique, ponctuant chaque coup de :

« TU AS DEPASSE LES BORNES, MAURICE !!!!

- Wiiiiz ! riait Mokona en rebondissant sur la tête de Shaolan sous les yeux effarés de Fye et Eungyo.

- Mais Papaaaa !!!! contesta Shaolan en tentant d'échapper à la punition.

- Relèves la tête, et tu verras qu'on est tous là !

- Non, pas tous… » répondit le garçon d'un ton à fendre l'âme… Avant de se recevoir encore la peluche blanche dans les dents !

« Mokona ,attaque ventouse ! cria Kurogane.

- Woupiiii ! » gueula l'animal en se collant au visage de Shaolan comme un pot de glue, le garçon ne parvenant pas à s'en dépêtrer.

« Ah, mais, Mokonaaaa !

- On est tous là ! répéta Kurogane. Les Sakura et Shaolan sont ici avec nous, clonés ou pas ! Watanuki aussi ! C'est grâce à eux qu'on est là et c'est pour eux qu'on avancera ! Ce qui nous unis tous, même la distance ne pourra le briser… Comme un fil qui ne peut être coupé !!!! »

Fye, ému sourit en caressant le fil noir qui ornait sa main…

« Alors réveilles toi ou je te bottes les fesses !!!! » rugit Kurogane à l'adresse de Shaolan.

Le garçon releva enfin la tête et regarda Kurogane pour de bon…

« … Papa… » murmura le garçon, bouleversé.

« C'était la séquence émotion sponsorisée par les mouchoirs kleenex… » coupa Mokona avec un rire de psychopathe, sautillant au sommet du crâne de Shaolan…

« … Dites , loin de moi l'envie d'interrompre tant de guimauve entre de gros durs musclés, mais… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda soudain Eungyo, désignant au loin un bâtiment jusque là caché par la nature environnante.

Un frisson rétrospectif parcouru les garçons :

« C'est… Le temple des Célestes ! »

Celui au milieu du « désert », où Shirahime avait soigné Kuro et Fye lors de leur premier voyage à Kurisutaru…

Tous se précipitèrent, courant et appelant tout à la fois, espérant voir apparaître l'une des fameuses guérisseuses…

Mais à l'arrivée, ce fut la désolation… Le temple était désert et pire encore, à l'abandon… Partout des ruines, des objets fracassés, des traces de sang… L'une des parties du temple avait même brûlée, il n'en subsistait que des squelettes de murs, noircis de suie…

Un silence profondément triste s'abattit sur le petit groupe. Fye s'avança en reconnaissant le lit sur lequel il avait été soigné, réduit en miettes…

« … Est-ce… Parce que Shirahime n'était plus là pour protéger le temple ? murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Les crimes contre les célestes ont-ils repris ? »

Kuro s'avança doucement et l'enlaça de son bras valide, fermant les yeux, sans un mot…

… _Ton sourire éblouissant !..._

Fye se sentit le cœur plus léger, il n'allait pas rire, mais… Il se blottit contre son ninja en remerciant ces lieux …

C'est alors que Shaolan dégaina son épée, instinctivement…

« Il y a quelqu'un… » murmura-t-il.

Kurogane rouvrit les yeux, se mettant en alerte, et la seconde d'après il écartait vivement Fye, le poussant vers les enfants. Pile à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient précédemment se planta une grande lance de bois, dont la pointe métallique se ficha profondément dans le sol. Aussitôt, Fye dégaina ses longs doigts de vampire et Eungyo… Sa carabine de la fête foraine, où elle avait gravé au couteau : « Tous les coups sont permis ! »

Kurogane voulu aussi dégainer son katana, mais Fye le lui interdit :

« Pas tant que ta prothèse ne sera pas réparée !

- Je pensais t'avoir prouvé que j'étais doué même avec un seul bras…

- Gardez vos allusions pour plus tard ! » dit Shaolan en désignant une vaste et haute colline qui faisait face au temple.

Là-haut, tout là-haut, chevauchant une majestueuse licorne blanche, se trouvait une ravissante jeune fille d'environ 15 ans, vêtue d'une étrange et légère armure blanche et de longues cuissardes tout aussi immaculées. Un diadème arborant un joyau bleu ornait sa très longue et magnifique chevelure, bleue elle aussi, d'un bleu aussi profond et soutenu que celui d'un lagon, qui lui coulait en une cascade lisse et soyeuse jusqu'en bas du dos. Ses yeux, en revanche, étaient d'une couleur absolument indéfinissable mais pas moins captivants, comme si le même bleu de sa chevelure s'était mêlée à un rouge rubis des plus précieux et intense, en résultant une nouvelle nuance entre le mauve et le rose des plus ravissantes. Un regard qui brûlait des flammes de la détermination…

« Bleu et blanc… J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui se fringue aux mêmes boutiques que moi… Ironisa Fye devant la tenue de l'inconnue.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille d'un ton sans appel de redoutable amazone.

- Qu'est-il arrivé aux célestes ?! demanda Kurogane d'une voix tout aussi abrupte.

- Maudits morphes ! jura la jeune fille dans ce dialogue de sourds (ou de grandes gueules , faut voir…) Oser prendre leurs apparences… Je ne vous le pardonnerais pas !

- Mais de quoi elle cause ? Demanda Eungyo. Hey, la schtroumpfette, ça tourne pas rond dans ton champignon !

- Je ne vous laisserais pas tuer encore des innocents, réplique l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus d'une voix serrée. Mon nom est Umi, protectrice du royaume de cristal !

- Umi ? » répéta Fye.

Cela signifiait Océan…

« Au nom de nos deux reines et de notre prince, je vous vaincrais ! » reprit la fille, fonçant à l'attaque en dégainant un katana… Un katana que Kurogane eu la conviction d'avoir déjà vu dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre. Il intercepta son attaque avec sa lance, la maniant de son bras valide.

« Qui t'as confié ce katana ? » demanda-t-il à son adversaire.

Elle ne répondit rien, feulant comme une petite panthère avant de l'attaquer encore et encore… Les autres voulurent s'en mêler car Kurogane se battait avec un seul bras, mais il leur fit signe de ne pas bouger. Fye frémit en croisant le regard de son amant, comprenant ce qu'il cherchait secrètement à lui dire…

« … Non… C'est impossible… » murmura Shaolan , comprenant aussi en observant le combat entre Kurogane et la fille, ou plutôt Kurogane qui se contentait de parer les attaques de l'adolescente déchaînée, car même si elle était très douée, il aurait pu la vaincre sans problème d'un seul bras…

On aurait dit deux reflets differents d'une seule personne…

Kurogane et Umi avaient la même manière de bouger… De donner les coups… De les arrêter…

Cela allait même au-delà d'un effet de miroir, on les devinaient semblables jusque dans leurs caractères, à leur rage et leur fougue au combat, à cette force et cette détermination éblouissante qui émanait d'eux, jusque dans leur manière de respirer entre deux attaques…

Et à propos d'attaque, Umi tenta d'en lancer une bien connue et plus puissante :

« DRAGON DES MERS !!!! »

Kurogane eu le sourire carnassier et malicieux du vieux singe à qui on n'apprend pas à faire des grimaces, para l'attaque et désarma la gamine. Kurogane jeta ensuite la lance pour s'emparer du katana, le pointant en direction de la jeune guerrière :

« Celui qui t'as appris l'art du combat et confié ce katana me ressemble et se nomme Kuro Kun, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille serra les dents, puis parvint à reculer dans un saut gracieux et d'une souplesse légère et éthérée.. Elle pointa deux doigts, se mettant à réciter une étrange incantation, des idéogrammes se mettant à tourbillonner autour d'elle :

« 私は風です、私は私の血液勝利要素によってさえ雪、私が、それほどここで、夜そうである私がそうである雨です！ »

_« Je suis le vent, je suis la pluie, je suis la neige, je suis la nuit, qu'ici même par mon sang, triomphent les éléments ! »_

Et là-dessus, elle balança en direction des voyageurs un véritable typhon où se mêlait des bourrasques de neige et de pluie… Mais Shaolan fut assez rapide pour invoquer des boucliers, et protéger tout le monde…

« Cette fille, murmura-t-il, ébahi…

- Oui… Sa magie est d'une puissance insensée… » lui confirma Fye, tout aussi abasourdi

Le regard du mage vampire tenta de juger le degré de l'intensité magique qui émanait de l'aura de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus, mais même pour lui c'était presque difficile. De toutes les magiciennes rencontrées à Kurisutaru : Shirahime, la Reine de Cristal, sa fille Tomoyo, Suzuka la fée des Ténèbres, Kanashimi… Même en réunissant la magie de toutes ces femmes, on était loin encore de la puissance émanant de cette gamine…

En supposant que lui-même, Fye, aurait eu toute sa magie, et que cela équivalait , sans vantardise, à une note de 20 sur 20…

Cette fille était sans trop se fatiguer une 19 sur 20… Même si, sans doute à cause de son âge, elle n'arrivait pas du tout à canaliser cette puissance magique phénoménale, et s'écroula en deux minutes face à un 15 sur 20, Shaolan…

La gamine chuta à genoux à terre. Il ne l'avait pas blessée mais elle enrageait d'avoir perdu, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer…

Kurogane voulu s'avancer vers elle, mais c'est alors que Fye remarqua une ombre s'élancer depuis la colline, et para le coup suivant. Il arrêta juste à temps le coup de pied d'un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, qui voulut défendre Umi.

« Suoh ! » s'écria celle-ci.

Le garçon, un petit ténébreux, retira le masque qui couvrait son visage jusque là… Un masque de renard…

« Mais s'étonna Fye, c'est le masque que nous avions offert à Kuro kun !

- Un morphe ne peut pas savoir ces détails, répliqua le garçon en le sondant du regard…

- Ce ne sont pas des morphes ! » coupa une voix douce et sage.

Une troisième silhouette venait d'apparaître en haut de la colline. Tel le Prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, c'était un magnifique jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, plutôt typé asiatique avec ses cheveux raides et noirs, mais dont les yeux étaient bleus… Si les deux autres arboraient une attitude guerrière, lui avait un sourire profondément doux et lumineux qui éclairait son visage.

« On dirait que vous avez encore trouvé des camarades de jeu… Rit-il.

- Restes en retrait, Akira ! » ordonna Umi.

Au contraire, il mit pied à terre et exécuta un saut parfait, qui le fit atterrir avec panache mais élégance près du groupe de voyageurs.

« Veuillez excuser la conduite de mes cadets, ils sont plutôt fonceurs… Vous venez de l'extérieur de la boule à neige, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est bien vous… »

Et, les nommant les uns après les autres :

« Shaolan kun… Kurogane san… Fye san… Et Mokona… Originaires de dimensions toutes différentes… »

Et, s'arrêtant sur Eungyo :

« Ah, vous, Mademoiselle, nous n'avons pas l'honneur de vous connaître… Veuillez pardonner cet accueil lamentable… » dit le jeune homme en lui faisant la politesse d'un baise main de gentleman.

« Hin, hin, il m'a dit « Mademoiselle », dit Eungyo avec un rire crétin.

« Mais… Nous non plus… Nous ne nous avons jamais rencontrés… bredouilla Shaolan en tombant des nues.

- C'est normal. Aucun de nous trois n'était né lors de votre dernière visite à Kurisutaru ! dit Akira avec un rire léger.

- Aucun des trois ?! répéta Kurogane, tout en rendant à Umi, son katana, convaincu d'un quiproquo… Mais enfin… Vous… Tu…

- J'ai 20 ans, affirma Akira d'un bon sourire. En fait, si vous êtes bien ces personnes… Vous êtes partis depuis 22 ans… »

22 ans…

La mâchoire de Kurogane toucha le sol, Fye se reçu une enclume sur la tête et Shaolan tomba à la renverse…

4 mois pour eux… 22 ANS pour Kurisutaru !

Le temps avait filé encore plus vite depuis leur dernière visite !

« Je me présente à nouveau, dit le jeune homme souriant. Je suis Akira, protecteur du royaume de cristal, et voici mon frère et ma sœur. Suoh a 12 ans, il fait ses classes pour devenir chevalier à son tour. Umi a 14 ans. De nous trois elle est la seule à avoir hérité des pouvoirs magiques de la plume… »

Au mot « plume » , Shaolan avait bondit, comme un petit toutou bondit au mot « baballe »…

« Une troisième plume ?! Ici à Kurisutaru ?!

- Non, la plume que vous avait rendue Shirahime, mais qui a permis de créer notre père, Fye kun…

- Vous êtes les enfants de Fye kun ?! se récria le groupe, scié.

- Et de Kuro kun, notre deuxième père, précisa Suoh. En fait, Akira et moi avons été adoptés par eux. En revanche… Umi est leur fille de sang. »

Un long frisson parcouru les voyageurs, fixant un regard étourdi sur la jolie Umi…

Et à bien y regarder, elle avait, comme on dit, un air de famille…

« Ça défie les lois de la génétique et du corps humain ! » s'écria Eungyo en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Kurgane ne parvenait pas à remettre sa mâchoire en place et Fye semblait s'enfoncer sous le poids de l'enclume…

L'enfant de leurs doubles… De leurs sangs… Par extension… LEUR ENFANT !!!!

Mais… Comment… ?

« La magie a beaucoup aidé ma naissance… » sourit Umi, comme si c'était là une explication à tout…

Fye frémit avec une curieuse déduction. Sa magie à lui était contenue dans le bleu de son regard… Si Umi avait les cheveux aussi bleus et aussi longs, alors… Le potentiel magique de cette enfant devait en réalité dépasser largement les 20 sur 20 mais demeurait enfoui en elle…

C'était logique après tout… Fye kun était un très puissant magicien, créé par une plume de Sakura et l'âme de Shirahime, elle-même magicienne, et à tous ces pouvoirs s'ajoutaient ceux que lui avaient donné Kanashimi lorsqu'il avait perdu la moitié de son cœur… Kuro kun, lui, était un flamboyant guerrier, mais aussi un mage, ils l'avaient vu lorsqu'il avait téléporté tout le monde à l'intérieur du palais lorsque Fye kun avait été blessé… Ses propres pouvoirs s'ajoutaient encore, et nul doute qu'avec un tel patrimoine génétique, Umi surclassait tout ! Et il n'osait même pas imaginer son potentiel si ses parents avaient été un mage vampire et un ninja descendant d'une prêtresse…

Enveloppant les voyageurs du regard, Umi reprit :

« Nos parents nous ont beaucoup parlés de vous, ils seront heureux de vous revoir…

- D'autant que vous arrivez au bon moment, ajouta Suoh d'un air entendu…

- Justement, quand on parle du loup… » rit Akira en se tournant vers la colline.

Un bruit de sabots au galop grandit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à ce que deux majestueuses licornes noires et blanches apparaissent. Les cavaliers qui les chevauchaient… Ces cavaliers…

C'était eux, Kuro kun et Fye kun, bien qu'à leur âge, les appeler ainsi n'avait plus de sens…

38 ANS ! Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça leur réussissait plutôt bien…

Fye kun descendit le premier de sa licorne. Ils l'avaient quitté encore presque enfant, maintenant c'était un homme, et des plus magnifiques. Sa beauté angevine rayonnait d'une paix et d'une sérénité intérieure que Fye vampire n'avait pas encore trouvé… Et il avait de sublimes cheveux longs glissant jusqu'en bas de son dos…

Kuro kun, lui, portait une quarantaine virile et sexy en diable, le corps puissant et ciselé, le sourire coquin et l'œil qui frise, avec lui aussi des cheveux plus longs, balayant ses épaules…

Kurogane ninja eu le vertige en se disant que cet homme était le même petit Kuro kun qu'il soulevait d'un seul bras…

Fye vampire eu aussi le vertige, mais en se disant « Vivement la quarantaine ! »

« Eh bien, vous vous êtes faits attendre, rit Kuro Kun, glissant sur la pente tel un skateur et avançant enfin vers eux. Comment vas-tu, vieux débris ? Demanda-t-il à son double.

- T'es plus vieux que moi, microbe ! lui signala le ninja, piqué à vif.

- Mais tu seras toujours mon Kuro pépé ! » rit Kuro kun comme un gamin, en le serrant dans ses bras.

« Il ressemble… A mon père… » frémit le ninja.

Fye vampire, lui, frémit quand son double lui prit doucement les mains en lui chuchotant tout bas :

« Tes rêves vont s'exaucer un par un… Et le premier s'est réalisé ! » dit-il en touchant le fil noir de sa main.

Fye vampire rougit comme une pivoine en coulant un regard à son Kuro qui riait, vannait, se chamaillait et se tapait dans le dos avec Kuro kun.

« Bienvenue à vous aussi, dit Fye kun en se tournant vers Shaolan et Mokona… Nous sommes si heureux de vous revoir !

- C'est ce que nous ont dit aussi… Vos enfants ! » répondit Shaolan en désignant les trois en question, que Eungyo était en train d'envoûter en leur racontant avec moultes détails la bagarre de la fête foraine :

« … Et j'ai gardé la carabine à plombs ! Oh oh oh ! rit-elle bruyamment.

- Alors c'est cette jeune fille, dit Fye kun… Eungyo, celle qui voyage à travers le temps…

- Comment le savez-vous ?! s'exclama Shaolan, au comble de la surprise.

- C'est un peu compliqué… Quelqu'un que vous connaissez bien vous le racontera au palais… C'est elle d'ailleurs qui nous a dit de venir vous chercher avant qu'Umi, Suoh et Akira ne fassent des bêtises en vous confondant avec nos ennemis…

- Elle a les yeux revolveeeers, elle a le regard qui tue, elle a tiré la premieeeere, m'a touché, c'est foutuuuu, chanta Mokona, survoltée.

- Ah, cette petite peluche est toujours aussi mignonne, rit Fye kun en caressant les oreilles de Mokona.

- Il faut dire « grande peluche » maintenant ! Mokona a eu des bébés ! répliqua celle-ci.

- Vraiment, toi aussi ? »

Tout à coup le sol fut secoué aussi brutalement que par un tremblement de terre, par à coups , comme si le t rex de Jurassik Park avançait vers eux, sauf que c'était… Les pattes énormes et la gigantesque carapace d'une créature ressemblant à une tortue, bavant des litres de salive telle une limace…

« Raaaah… Noooon… Je me souviens de cette odeur épouvantable… » dit Kuro ninja en se bouchant le nez. Puis, surpris :

« Mais ?! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?! Vous l'avez rétréci au lavage ?! »

En effet, la taille du Gluck avait réduit de moitié, à peine plus haut qu'un camion, maintenant…

« Noooon, rit Kuro Kun, ce n'est pas Gluck ! Il fatigue maintenant… Enfin je devrais plutôt dire « elle »… Parce qu'il y a six mois…

- Elle nous a pondu Baby Gluck ! » dit Fye Kun en souriant.

Son double avait des étoiles plein les yeux :

« Baby Glucky… Mais il est… Il est… Il est… »

Il écarta grand les bras :

« IL EST TROP MIGNOOOON !!!! »

La suite se passa comme dans les romans pour mamies à l'eau de rose, quand les amoureux se rejoignent en courant au ralenti sur la plage, sauf que là c'était une tortue limace ayant bouffé des amphétamines et un vampire blondin, svelte et fin, taille mannequin…

« MON BABY GLUCKYYYY !!!! Hurla Fye d'un ton énamouré, bras grands ouverts, en courant vers le mini Gluck…

- BEUWIIIIH !!!! » répondit Baby Glucky sur le même ton affectueux, courant vers Fye en secouant toutes les environs.

Car le petit Gluck dit « Beuwih » et le Gluck adulte « Beuwah ». A l'adolescence, quand il mue, il dit « Beuweuh », ce qui peut prêter à confusion vu la quantité d'herbe qu'il avale…

Au moment de le rejoindre, Fye vampire glissa sur une flaque de bave du Baby Glucky, fit un triple loops à la Candeloro et atterrit au sommet de la carapace de l'animal en prenant la pose de Zorro sur son fidèle Tornado :

« Ensemble, nous serons invincibles !!!!

- Et donc… Ton mec te trompe avec un toutou de deux tonnes et demi, dit Eungyo à un Kuro ninja consterné.

- Je reste son préféré… » soupira ce dernier.

**Chapitre 23 : La belle et le clochard**

_**Pays du Japon moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

Cela faisait à peine deux minutes que Otsu avait démarré en trombe, emmenant Michiru à son rendez-vous avec sa famille dans un restaurent 5 étoiles, et oubliant Chika sur le bord de la route. Le garçon s'était mis à courir à toutes jambes en vociférant derrière le véhicule, évitant ou percutant les obstacles sur sa route, se ramassant, geulant encore, sautant, bondissant… Un caddy était abandonné devant un magasin et Chika chuta dedans. La route était en pente, Chika la dévala sur son caddy tel un surfeur sur une vague de l'océan, poursuivant toujours la voiture emmenant sa dulcinée. Le caddy heurta une bouche d'égout et le garçon fut projeté en avant, mais eu le réflexe de faire apparaître son katana de chasseur de zombie pour pouvoir utiliser la chaîne qui pendait à son bras droit. Il trancha dans le vif les obstacles qui risquaient de le blesser, avant de se retrouver entravé et suspendu dans les branches d'un arbre… Pile devant le restaurant !

Finalement, il était arrivé avant Otsu et Michiru, qui se précipita vers lui dès qu'elle descendit de voiture :

« Chika kun !!!! Tout va bien ? J'ai eu si peur !

- T'inquiètes, j'assure… Courir derrière une voiture ? Pffff, ce n'est rien pour moi ! » mentit le garçon en rangeant son katana, avant que les fines branches cèdent sous son poids, et le blondin s'écrasa en bas de l'arbre dans un grand « WAÎE ! »

Michiru tenta de ranimer son chéri, qui avait les yeux en spirales et voyait 36 chandelles, puis se tournant vers Otsu :

« Je t'ai crié tout le long du chemin que Chika courrait derrière la voiture ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté ?

- Quoi ? » demanda Otsu en retirant de ses oreilles les écouteurs de son baladeur MP3.

Chika se releva enfin, moins étourdi, mais son costume dans un état épouvantable, usé, déchiré, lacéré… Il n'avait même plus de manches ni de cravate (le nœud n'avait pas tenu, Shito sera déçu en l'apprenant !) ses chaussures étaient griffées, tout comme son corps, arborant bleus et écorchures. Et ses cheveux n'avaient jamais été autant en pétard…

« Finalement, je le préfère comme ça, commenta Otsu.

- Yep ! C'est la Chika classe ! » dit le blondin en prenant la fine main de Michiru et la faisant tournoyer dans un pas de danse.

Totalement rassurée, elle éclata de rire.

« Bon, si tout va bien, je peux y aller » déclara Otsu en repartant en trombe à bord de son bolide.

Riant encore, Chika et Michiru s'approchèrent de l'entrée du restaurant, mais là les ennuis commencèrent pour de bon, incarnés par deux géants de deux mètres et statufiés comme les pyramides.

« ON NE PASSE PAS » dit l' un des deux colosses d'un ton de gorille. D'ailleurs, il en avait la tête et la pilosité !

Chika n'apprécia PAS DU TOUT la manière dont son regard torve glissa le long du corps de sa Michiru…

Celle-ci tenta la diplomatie de son adorable sourire :

« Excusez moi, mais nous avons étés invités par mon oncle et ma tante, qui doivent déjà nous attendre à l'intérieur …

- Quel nom ? Demanda l'autre vigile, profitant qu'il baissait le regard vers le registre pour mater honteusement les jolies jambes de l'adolescente.

- Kita… » murmura celle-ci en agrippant le bras de Chika, devinant qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas exploser et tataner ces deux gros pervers…

Alors que le vigile faisait exprès de mettre deux plombes à trouver le bon nom, la tante de Michiru se présenta à l'entrée, habillée d'un tailleur Chanel guindé :

« Ah, ma petite fille ! Comme je suis heureuse que tu sois venue ! » dit-elle d'un ton mielleux… Puis, avec un regard horrifié pour Chika et son costume en lambeaux :

« Ce garçon…

- Chika Akatsuki, vous ne vous souvenez pas, on s'est déjà rencont… Héééé ! »

La tante lui avait arraché Michiru, l'attirant vers l'intérieur du restaurant.

« Mon petit Chika, soyez bien brave, dit la tante en fourrant des billets de yens dans les mains du garçon, allez vous acheter une cravate et une veste présentables puis revenez, vous ne pouvez décemment pas dîner avec nous dans cette tenue… »

Michiru lança un regard inquiet à son amoureux mais celui-ci la rassura de ce sourire qu'elle connaissait bien… Il ne l'abandonnerait pas dans ce traquenard…

« Bien sûr, Madame Kita ! J'y vais de suite ! » dit-il d'un ton des plus crédibles, car c'était un grand acteur…

Michiru joua le jeu, rassurée, en se disant que Chika trouverait une solution rapide pour passer, et se laissa entraîner par sa tante…

L'intérieur du restaurant était vraiment d'un très grand luxe, aussi vaste que éclairé, et des miroirs agrandissaient encore la perspective. Tous les clients présents étaient en tenue de soirée, buvant des vins raffinés et hors de prix dans des verres ourlés d'or, et un pianiste au sourire forcé jouait sur son clavier avec des gestes d'automate.

La tante de Michiru dirigea celle-ci vers l'une des plus belles tables, décorée de fleurs blanches. Beaucoup d'hommes se retournèrent au passage de l'adolescente rougissante, ce qui ne fut pas du goût de leurs compagnes. Michiru ouvrit des yeux ronds en se retrouvant assise face à une dizaine de fourchettes et de couteaux dont elle ne savait guère l'utilité…

« Michiru ! Quelle bonne surprise ! » dit son oncle en arrivant à son tour, endimanché dans un costume trop petit et soulignant sa bedaine naissante.

Heu… Ce n'était pas une surprise puisqu'il l'avait invitée, mais l'adolescente joua le jeu en le saluant d'un poli :

« Bonsoir, mon oncle … »

Près de lui , déjà assis à table, se tenait un homme typé européen d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais qui en paraissait vingt de moins grâce aux prodiges de la chirurgie esthétique, un sourire rutilant sur sa mâchoire carrée comme dans les pubs des années 80… Il enlaçait une japonaise qui ne devait pas avoir vingt ans, mais à la plastique entièrement refaite à coups de double airbags et teinte en blond Britney Spears…

« Michiru, voici Mr et Mme Gillingham, de vieux amis de la famille… » prétendit l'oncle.

Elle voulait bien le croire, mais durant les quatre ans qu'elle avait vécu avec son oncle et sa tante, jamais elle n'avait rencontré ces personnes…

« Votre nièce est bien différente que sur la photo que vous nous avez montré, dit Mr Gillingham d'un air de croqueur de jeunesses, c'est une bien charmante jeune femme… »

Michiru se planqua derrière le menu en rougissant, espérant que ce ne serait pas elle, le plat principal. Heureusement, la place à côté d'elle était libre et elle souhaita que Chika ne tarderait pas trop à la rejoindre …

« Commandes ce qui te fait plaisir, lui dit sa tante.

- Voulez-vous boire ? » Demanda Gillingham en servant du vin dans le verre de Michiru, qu'elle ne toucha pas.

Tous les plats portaient des noms pompeux et compliqués, affichant des prix démesurés à plusieurs zéros…

« Des… Menthes de mer… », murmura Michiru en apercevant le plat préféré de Chika…

Les autres éclatèrent d'un rire snob autour de la table.

« Voilà une file économe !

- Comme elle est mignonne ! »

Et l'oncle demanda sans en avoir l'air :

« A ce propos… Tu continues de travailler à mi temps dans ce magasin ? »

Oui, bon, elle ne leur avait pas dit qu'elle chassait des zombies illégaux pour rembourser un prêteur sur gages qui était un passeur d'âmes, sinon les connaissant, ils l'auraient internée directement en clinique psychiatrique.

« Oui, tout se passe bien… se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

- Et à l'école, tu as de bonnes notes ? » demanda sournoisement la tante.

Ah, comme si elle n'avait jamais vu ses bulletins scolaires !

Michiru avait toujours été une élève… Moyenne. Ni un cancre, ni un génie, pile la moyenne. En chiffres ça donnait 10 sur 20, en lettres C . Jamais de 0 ni de 20, de F ou de A . L'élève qui ne se fait jamais remarquer, en bien ou en mal. Un de ses profs l'avait surnommée « tarif syndical ». MOYENNE .

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce sera suffisant pour qu'elle intègre une université, dit l'oncle.

- Il n'y a que des grosses têtes là dedans, dit Mr Gillingham, elle est bien trop jolie pour ça ! Si c'est une manuelle… Elle devrait en profiter !

- Par… Don ?! murmura Michiru, se demandant si elle était la seule à avoir compris une allusion ambiguë dans la phrase de ce vieux porc.

- Chez nous en Angleterre, quand les gosses sont mauvais à l'école, on les redirige vers le travail ! C'est payant… Sans ça je n'aurais pas aujourd'hui ma marque de vêtements, ma ligne de parfums, mon écurie de course automobile, mes puits de pétrole au moyen orient et mon admirable hectare de vignes en France… Goûtez donc votre verre, Michiru ! Il est délicieux, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? Demanda-t-il à son épouse, qui n'avait pas dit un mot jusque là.

- Yes, sure… » répondit-elle dans un anglais forcé, alors qu'elle aurait pu leur parler en japonais !

Michiru, qui n'avait toujours pas bu, pensa à une poupée Barbie parlante qu'elle avait autrefois. Quand on appuyait sur un bouton dans son dos, elle répétait toujours les mêmes phrases, dont « Ken est un excellent danseur. » Chaque fois que cette fille approuvait d'un « Yes, sure » cet homme qui avait l'âge d'être son père, Barbie disait « Ken a un excellent portefeuille. »

Tout à coup, il y eu un mouvement dans le restaurant. Michiru pensa innocemment qu'on leur apportait leurs plats, mais en fait c'était les clientes qui tournaient la tête au passage d' un très beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux traits européens. Il se mouvait avec la grâce et la distinction d'un parfait gentleman, revêtu d'un élégant costume Armani taillé sur mesure.

« Ah, voici mon fils, Axel !, lança Mr Gillingham.

- It is not my son » cru bon de préciser Barbie.

On s'en doutait que c'était l'enfant d'un premier mariage, car à vue d'oeil il devait même être âgé de quelques mois de plus que sa belle mère !

Le dit Axel salua tout le monde d'une politesse toute british, fit une révérence à la tante de Michiru, puis saisit la fine main de l'adolescente avec un ton suave et langoureux :

« Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous présenter mes hommages et de vous dire combien je suis agréablement charmé de cette première rencontre, illuminée par votre délicieuse beauté…

- Elle s'appelle Michiru, dit la tante.

- Puis-je vous appeler Miki ? Demanda Axel.

- N … Nani ?! » s'étrangla Michiru, qui, elle, parlait encore japonais.

Et là, elle se dit que ça craignait vraiment lorsque le nommé Axel s'assit à la place de Chika, sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille !!!!

« Excusez moi… Mais je voudrais récupérer ma main… Dit Michiru en lui retirant celle-ci d'un geste vif.

- Eh bien en fait… » murmura sa tante.

Elle prit un sourire forcé et faux cul avant de poursuivre sa phrase :

« Vois tu ma petite Michiru, nous étions très inquiets pour ton avenir… Tu vis dans un internat sordide, tu n'es pas douée à l'école… Alors nous avons pensé, vu tes qualités de maîtresse de maison… Et… Notre prestigieuse famille… Et… Ton héritage, hem ! Que nous serions totalement rassurés si tu faisais un beau mariage avec un garçon plein d'avenir…

- Un … Beau… Mariage ?! s'étrangla de plus en plus Michiru.

- Et oui, c'était ça la bonne nouvelle ! lança Mr Gillingham comme un vendeur de télé achat, n'est-il pas beau mon fils ?! Vous ferez un charmant petit couple ! Axel termine ses études à l'université…

- Et il a déjà monté sa propre entreprise ! précisa la tante.

- Et il est fils unique, il héritera de la fortune de son père ! ajouta l'oncle.

- Et je serais ravi de vous épouser ! affirma cet Axel rencontré depuis une minute trente…

- Yes, sure… Dit Barbie.

- Bon, vous le buvez ce verre ? » insista Gillingham.

Et là Michiru se rappela avec effroi cette vieille coutume japonaise des mariages arrangés : en acceptant de boire le verre proposé par son futur beau père , la jeune fille acceptait le mariage qu'on lui imposait !

« Mais il n'en est pas question ! » s'écria-t-elle en se levant, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Très chère, réfléchissez… Dit le « fiancé » avec un sourire de tombeur, ondoyant autour d'elle suavement. Je saurais être l'époux de vos rêves ! »

Une main tapa sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui en se retournant, fut saisit par un flash.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? eu à peine le temps de se demander le bel Axel.

- Une photo souvenir ! dit Chika d'un air goguenard, portable en main. Pour que je me rappelle à quoi tu ressemblais avant que je te pète les dents ! »

Et là-dessus, il balança un prodigieux coup de tête au bellâtre, qui s'étala sur la table sous les murmures choqués des clients.

« Oh my god ! s'écria Barbie.

- Fils, tu as répandu du vin sur mon costume, dit Mr Gillingham en s'essuyant avec la nappe.

- Comment a-t-on pu vous laisser entrer ?! s'écria la tante, hystérique.

- Ben quoi, dit Chika en désignant son cou et ses épaules, j'ai une veste et une cravate… »

Appartenant aux gorilles de l'entrée. Eux aussi étaient en train de compter leurs dents sur le trottoir… Avec une trentaine de copains du même gabarit !

« Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, dit le garçon en passant la veste sur les épaules de Michiru… Tu n'as rien ? Viens, on s'en va…

- Michiru ! s'écria l'oncle. Tu ne comptes pas partir avec ce vaurien ?

- Il s'appelle Chika, répliqua l'adolescente en serrant le bras de son chasseur de zombie, et je l'aime !

- Nous le savons ! cria la tante. Nous nous sommes renseignés sur lui ! C'est un gredin, il sèche les cours au lycée et enchaîne les boulots minables ! Ne me dis pas que tu vaux faire ta vie avec ce raté qui te fera vivre comme une pauvresse ?!

- Et pourquoi pas ? Lança Chika. Vous avez bien épousé le votre…

- Yes, sure, sourit Barbie, qui sembla apprécier la répartie.

- Au fait, si c'est un dîner de fiançailles, c'est bien le père du fiancé qui paie, non ? demanda Chika.

- J'ai les moyens, MOI, dit Mr Gillingham en allumant un cigare sans un regard pour son fils Axel, toujours KO et le nez en sang sur la table.

- Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bon appétit ! » sourit Chika de toutes ses dents.

Ils virent alors arriver depuis les cuisines du restaurant… Plus d'une centaine de plats, tous plus chers les uns que les autres !

« Oups ! Je crois que je me suis un peu emporté sur la commande… Vous penserez à nous au moment du dessert ! » rit encore le blond, saisissant une menthe de mer au passage et emmenant sa Michiru par la main, alors que le reste du restaurant regardait avec des yeux globuleux le désespoir de l'oncle et la tante, Axel KO, Gillingham avalant son cigare devant la note, et Barbie pouffant de rire comme une poule qui pond un œuf…

Chika et Michiru atterrirent dehors, courant dans la rue, lui dans son costume déchiré, elle dans sa ravissante tenue de soirée, riant comme des enfants sous les lampadaires illuminés, avec, au loin, la musique d'un carrousel. Ils arrivèrent près d'une majestueuse fontaine, dont les puissants jets d'eau se mettaient en marche alternativement.

« Michiru ! Je t'aime aussi, tu sais ! dit Chika, ému en l'embrassant.

- Je sais… Dit-elle en caressant les pics de ses cheveux.

- Et tu ne le regretteras jamais ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

- Jamais ! rit-elle, de son rire enchanteur…

- Tant mieux parce que sinon j'aurais passé pour un crétin, là, maintenant… »

Il dégaina soudain… Un bracelet brésilien !

Chika savait beaucoup de coutumes étrangères. Il était japonais mais métissé, et son père avait beaucoup voyagé…

« Tu veux bien l'accepter ? Il permet de réaliser trois vœux, chaque fois que l'on noue l'un de ses fils… Ah, surtout ne me dit pas ce que c'est, sinon ils ne pourront pas se réaliser !

- D'accord… » sourit tendrement Michiru.

Chika prit doucement la fine main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, cette main adorée qu'on avait voulu lui voler, et s'appliqua doucement à nouer le bracelet.

Premier fil…

Michiru fit un vœu.

Deuxième fil…

Michiru fit un autre vœu….

Troisième fil.

Michiru eu un sourire éloquent pour son dernier vœu.

« Pourvu qu'ils se réalisent », pensa-t-elle…

C'était un instant merveilleux, et c'était avec Chika, son Chika, qu'elle le partageait… La fontaine les éclaboussa d'un jet d'eau, les trempant de la tête aux pieds. Ils rirent comme des enfants, avant de s'attirer l'un vers l'autre, et s'embrasser encore et encore, leurs mains courant sur leurs corps transis dans leurs baisers mouillés…

Ils se moquaient bien de dîner dans un restaurant 5 étoiles…

Tous les astres du ciel veillaient sur leur amour !

**Chapitre 24 : Réunion de famille**

_**Pays de Kurisutaru, Royaume de Cristal**_

Kuro kun et Fye kun avaient repris le chemin sur leurs licornes, leurs « jeunes » doubles dimensionnels ayant emprunté celles d'Umi et Akira pour pouvoir avancer à la même allure qu'eux et discuter ensemble. Tous les enfants et Mokona avaient atterris sur le dos de Baby Glucky, Shaolan tentant de diriger cette imposante monture sous le rire des autres. A presque 40 ans, Kuro kun était toujours aussi cabotin et à l'humour vif, et Fye kun toujours aussi doux et tendre. On aurait dit deux grands enfants, et ne changeant pas leurs habitudes, persistèrent à appeler leurs doubles « Kuro Pépé » et « Fye mémé », malgré qu'ils les avaient largement distancés en âge , « Parce que c'est quand même beaucoup plus simple comme ça ! » rit Kuro kun.

Puis, il se lança dans le résumé des 22 années écoulées.

« Après votre départ, nous avons pris soin de Kurisutaru comme promis. Le pays unifié, nous avons vécu de longues années de paix… Bon, il y avait quelquefois des embrouilles avec les pays voisins, mais on s'arrangeait… Et puis il y a quelques mois, les morphes sont arrivés… Vous les connaissez déjà, ces saletés ! Des créatures qui ressemblent à des shinigamis…

- Des sortes d'ombres, des êtres sans visage, qui se battent avec des faux ? Demanda Kuro ninja.

- Dans le mille, Emile !

- Il y en a qui m'ont suivie depuis le Nihon du futur, on e na vu à Exelcia et elles sont aussi apparues au pays du japon moderne ! cria Eungyo depuis le haut de Baby Glucky.

- Oui, nous le savons déjà… Poursuivit Kuro kun. Et elles ont agit ici tout comme elles l'ont fait à Nihon… Elles détruisent tout sur leur passage, sèment la panique dans la population, et tuent pour se rapprocher du palais… Ce sont les morphes qui se sont attaqués au temple des célestes. Ils ont tué quatre de ces malheureuses mais nous avons sauvé les autres et elles ont trouvé refuge au palais… Mais on se méfie du retour des morphes, comme vous l'avez vu avec Umi !

- Pourquoi les appelez vous des Morphes ? Demanda Fye vampire.

- Parce que pour arriver à leurs fins, ils n'hésitent pas à prendre l'apparence des personnes qu'ils rencontrent… Dit Umi avec un frisson.

- C'est nouveau, ça, répondit Shaolan, inquiet…

- Ce doit être parce que la magie est très puissante dans ce monde créé par une plume ! reprit Fye vampire. On a déjà vu qu'elle avait créé les Célestes, le Gluck, ou les ailes des habitants su royaume des corbeaux ! »

A ces mots, Umi eu un regard infiniment triste, avant de répliquer :

« Il ne faut surtout pas que les morphes atteignent le palais et s'attaquent à notre Prince…

- Votre Prince ?! » s'exclamèrent les voyageurs.

Fye kun eu un rire charmant :

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, la famille s'est beaucoup agrandie depuis votre départ… Nous avons tous fait notre vie et eu des enfants…

- Hikaru, ma petite sœur, a grandit, poursuivit Kuro kun. Elle a succédé à la Princesse Tomoyo en tant que prêtresse du palais et dirige le temple des Célestes. Ne soyez pas surpris lorsque vous la verrez, mais Hikaru est le parfait sosie de Shirahime, maintenant… D'ailleurs ses deux personnalités cohabitent en permanence…

- Est-elle heureuse ? Demanda Fye vampire avec un accent fragile dans la voix.

- Bien sûr ! rit Fye kun. Hikaru s'est mariée avec le petit Kotaro, vous vous souvenez… ?

- Et comment ! Toujours à s'incruster quand on ne l'a pas sonné ! grogna Kuro ninja, ayant gardé en travers une histoire de bibliothèque…

- Hikaru et Kotaro ont eu une petite fille, Nagisa, aussi blonde et adorable que sa mère… Elle a dix ans… »

A ce nom, Umi et Kotaro eurent des petits rires en regardant leur frère Suoh, qui rougit comme une tomate, sans un mot. Mokona rit aussi, ayant tout compris :

« Eh bien ! Ça va vite ! »

Shaolan, comme toujours, était plus sérieux :

« Mais si Hikaru lui a succédé en tant que prêtresse, qu'est-il advenu de la Princesse Tomoyo ?

- La coutume veut qu'à l'âge de 20 ans, la Princesse héritière succède à sa mère. Quatre ans après votre départ, Tomoyo est devenue notre nouvelle Reine de Cristal, même si notre bien aimée Reine Sakura vit encore, et prions le ciel de nous la laisser le plus longtemps possible…

- Tu t'inquiètes trop, Fye kun, lui dit Kuro kun dans son langage châtié. La Reine mère pète la forme, c'est la plus djeuns de nous tous !

- C'est sûr, soupira Umi, elle est épuisante…

- Intenable, ajouta Akira.

- CREVANTE ! » conclue Suoh.

Fye kun rit encore avant de poursuivre :

« Peu avant de devenir Reine à son tour, Tomoyo a épousé le Prince d'un pays voisin… Et leurs fils est né il y aura bientôt 20 ans jour pour jour…

- Leur fils ? » murmura Kuro ninja, songeur.

Il avait du mal à imaginer Tomoyo, quelle que soit la dimension, devenir mère. Non pas à cause d'une vieille jalousie : cela faisait déjà très longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus en elle qu'une petite sœur à protéger. Ni que Tomoyo aurait fait une mauvaise mère, au contraire, elle en avait toutes les qualités. Seulement l'évidence était que Tomoyo n'était pas branchée garçons. Et si la Princesse Tomoyo de Kurisutaru s'était mariée, aucun doute, c'est parce que son devoir de Reine lui ordonnait d'avoir un enfant pour lui succéder…

« La naissance de notre Prince été un évènement majeur pour Kurisutaru, affirma Kuro kun en coupant les pensées de son double. En effet, de toute l'histoire de notre pays, c'est la toute première fois qu'une Reine de Cristal met au monde un garçon. Jusqu'à présent toutes n'ont eu que des filles…

- Sans doute à cause de l'influence de la magie de la Princesse Sakura, dit Fye vampire. Les femmes dominent ce monde : la Reine de Cristal, les Célestes, Shirahime la fée des glaces, Suzuka la fée des ténèbres… »

Umi pâlit avant de répondre :

« C'est ce qui rend notre Prince exceptionnel. Non seulement il sera le premier Roi de Kurisutaru en tant qu'héritier, mais il porte aussi en lui la magie de sa mère et sa grand-mère !

- à propos, dut Fye vampire à son double, en parlant de magie, nous sommes venus te rendre quelque chose…

- Je le sais, répondit celui-ci du même sourire. Mais il sera plus prudent de faire l'échange au palais… En tout cas c'est ce que nous a dit Kanashimi… »

Les voyageurs manquèrent d'en tomber de monture :

« Kanashimi est ici ?! s'écria Shaolan, stupéfait… Et le cœur battant étrangement…

- Oh, elle est revenue… Oui, c'était le même jour que le baptême d'Akira, il y a 20 ans… Elle s'est débarrassée de son anneau et vieillit normalement.

- Ah… Fit Shaolan, d'un ton qui le surprit lui-même, presque déçu…

- Qui est Kanashimi ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Un double de la Princesse Sakura, qui a un sacré caractère ! Tu t'entendras sûrement avec elle ! rit Mokona.

- Elle n'est pas revenue seule, leur apprit Kuro Kun. Elle avait un mari dans ses bagages ! Leur fille n'a que quelques mois d'écart avec la notre… »

L'annonce fut un électrochoc pour Shaolan. Il s'assombrit plus encore qu'il ne l'était depuis deux jours…

« Tant mieux… Pour eux…

- Je suis content qu'elle ait pu enfin retrouver la vie et le bonheur… Si la petite tient de sa mère, j'ai hâte de voir la mini Kanashimi ! rit Fye vampire .

- Oui… Utako a un tempérament de feu… » sourit Akira en rougissant tendrement, avant qu'Umi ne lui caresse les cheveux :

« Ah, je te souhaite bien du courage, grand frère…

- MAIS DE QUOI TU PAAAARLES ?! hurla le jeune homme, pivoine.

- BEUWIIIIH ! » sembla en rire baby Glucky.

Le petit groupe traversa la capitale du royaume. Malgré la menace des morphes, tous les habitants semblaient heureux et joyeux. La musique emplissait les rues, des fleurs s'épanouissaient aux fenêtres, des tissus multicolores fouettaient au vent, les rires étaient sur tous les visages… Humains, célestes, créatures vivaient en harmonie…

« Tout ceci, c'est grâce à vous… » dit Kuro kun en s'adressant aux voyageurs, émus.

Baby Glucky rejoignit Gluck sur la colline aux cerisiers, et il y eu encore un délire des deux Fye sous le regard consterné de leurs Kuro. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver au palais. Les dégâts des batailles de leurs précédentes visites avaient été réparés depuis longtemps, il s'était agrandit et encore embellit… Il y avait une foule incroyable de courtisans et de domestiques qui se croisaient dans les vastes couloirs…

« En temps normal, il y a beaucoup moins de monde, expliqua Fye kun. Mais notre Prince va devenir Roi dans quelques jours et des personnes sont venues de tout le pays pour assister aux festivités entourant cet évènement…

- Vous n'avez pas peur que parmi eux se glissent des morphes ? Demanda Kuro ninja.

- Non, vu le nombre de puissants magiciens résidant au palais, notre kekkai est à toutes épreuves… »

Alors qu'ils avançaient, ils aperçurent, au loin, une grande silhouette blanche et féminine…

« Mais c'est… » murmura Fye vampire, ému.

Ils avaient eu raison de le prévenir. Avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son yukata léger bordé de mauve et ses cuissardes blanches, Hikaru était devenue toute à fait semblable à la Shirahime d'autrefois…

« Bienvenue parmi nous, dit la prêtresse avec un doux sourire, cela faisait longtemps, mes chers amis… Grand frère, dit-elle à Kuro kun, ton double n'a pas changé…

- Et vous, le changement vous a plutôt réussi ! » plaisanta Kuro ninja, devinant que Shirahime s'exprimait à travers Hikaru.

La jeune femme et Fye vampire eurent le même rire tendre à la même seconde…

Shaolan sursauta, apercevant deux autres femmes venant à leur rencontre.

Il s'avança avec respect et leur fit une profonde révérence :

« Vos altesses… Je suis profondément ravi de vous revoir… »

Une splendide Tomoyo de 37 ans donnait le bras à sa mère, la précédente Reine de Cristal… Le groupe était très impressionné et ému en sa présence. Le double dimensionnel de la Princesse Sakura était encore, à l'âge de la retraite, d'une beauté touchante et irréelle, et malgré les marques du temps passé, on lui reconnaissait encore les traits du visage de la jeune Princesse Sakura…

« Voyageurs des dimensions, votre retour parmi nous est une bénédiction… Veuillez me pardonner… Dit-elle comme si elle devait s'excuser… J'ai un peu de mal à marcher ces temps ci…

- ça t'apprendra à faire ta maligne et faire des courses de Gluck à ton âge !!!! » lui rétorqua Umi.

Tous regardèrent avec des yeux ronds l'adolescente parler ainsi à l'auguste souveraine.

« Tu me plais, toi » dit Eungyo en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

La petite Nagisa, courant à toutes jambes, arriva à la vitesse grand V depuis l'autre bout du couloir :

« ONCLE KUROGANEEEE !!!! »

Tout comme sa mère, Hikaru, le faisait à son âge, la petite fille se précipita en un bond au cou de Kuro Kun.

« T'es en retard , méchant !!!!

- Désolé… Il y a une petite trotte jusqu'au désert, et nous devions guider nos amis…

- Salut !!!! dit Mokona en agitant la patte, toujours aussi fofolle mais s'entendant immédiatement avec les enfants.

- Coucou ! » dit la petite fille avec un rire mignon, qui fit rougir le silencieux Suoh…

« J'ai l'impression qu'il tient de Kuro, dit tout bas Fye vampire à Fye kun.

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Umi aussi, et à eux trois c'est le festival ! Heureusement, Akira a plutôt suivit mon exemple… Dit Fye kun en désignant son aîné, qui donna chacun des ses bras à la Reine Sakura et la Reine Tomoyo en les complimentant…

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, vous deux ?! » rugirent les deux Kuro d'une seule voix à l'adresse du duo de commères…

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda Hikaru à sa fille.

- Papa est partit porter un message au royaume d'Imonoyama… répondit Nagisa. Le Prince prend son cours d'escrime avec Mikomi. Kanashimi et Utako sont avec eux… »

Le cœur de Shaolan se serra : le moment fatal se précipitait… Il suivit d'un pas machinal les autres, se rendant à la salle d'escrime…

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il sentait que revoir Kanashimi lui ferait mal…

Et qu'il déprimerait encore plus en sachant la Princesse Sakura loin d'ici et condamnée à l'attendre…

« … Et que sont devenus Suzuka et Wizard ? Demanda soudain Fye vampire, alors qu'ils marchaient…

- Je leur ai rendu le royaume des corbeaux et ils sont retournés vivre là bas, répondit le Reine Tomoyo. Ils l'ont reconstruit et en ont fait un endroit merveilleux…

- Mais les habitants du royaume de cristal se méfient toujours de ceux du royaume des corbeaux, et beaucoup ont gardé de la rencoeur envers eux… » dit Umi d'une voix triste.

Kuro Ninja regarda l'adolescente sans mot dire, devinant une ombre derrière ces mots… Avant de se recevoir un brutal coup dans les cotes :

« Waïe ! gueula-t-il en fusillant du regard Suoh. Non mais c'est quoi ton problème, le mioche ?!

- Je t'interdis de regarder ma sœur en douce, répondit le gamin, d'un aplomb insolent.

- Non mais t'es taré ?! Ta sœur, c'est la fille de mon autre moi, alors du coup c'est ma fille ! Comme toi, d'ailleurs !

- Je ne suis pas une fille, dit Suoh en lui balançant une autre bourrade, et certainement pas la tienne !

- AÎEUH ! Kuro kun, tiens ton gosse ou j'en fais un clafoutis !

- WA HA HA HA ! rit Kuro kun de son gros rire, il manque les cerises !

- Ah, seigneur… Que je ne finisse pas ainsi… » soupira le ninja, encore plus désespéré en voyant les Fye, Mokona et Nagisa rire aussi de l'aventure…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la bonne salle. Lorsqu'ils en passèrent les vastes portes, ils aperçurent d'abord une adolescente d'environ 15 ans…

« Ah, Umi, tu es de retour ! dit-elle en se précipitant vers la jeune fille. Et voici ma petite Nagisa ! » ajouta-t-elle en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

Et, fusillant les voyageurs du regard :

« C'est qui ceux là ?! »

Encore une qui allait s'entendre avec Eungyo…

« Hem… Utako… Ce sont nos sauveurs, les voyageurs des dimensions… » rougit Akira en tombant des nues.

« Oups ! Pardon ! » s'excusa l'adolescente avec un rire malicieux…

C'était donc elle, la fille de Kanashimi… Shaolan fut soulagé, car la jeune fille ne ressemblait pas à Sakura … C'était une jolie brune aux yeux clairs, espiègle, énergique, et au caractère bien trempé… Un caractère à la Kanashimi, sans aucun doute… Mais pas une Sakura ou une mini Sakura, juste elle-même… Ouf !

Malheureusement, le « ouf ! » ne dura que quelques secondes, car sa mère arriva à son tour dans le champs de vision…

« Mais c'est notre bande de bras cassés ! s'écria Kanashimi dès qu'elle les vit. Dis donc, les gars, ça fait un bail !!!! »

Shaolan, Kuro ninja et Fye vampire ouvrirent des yeux ronds.

Déjà, Kanashimi portait une robe rose, et ça, ça fait peur ! Ensuite, cet autre double dimensionnel de la Princesse Sakura était à 42 ans d'une beauté rayonnante, surnaturelle, à couper le souffle…

« Ouais ! dit-elle en devinant leurs pensées. Roulée comme un cigare sans la moindre chirurgie !

- C'est normal si toutes les femmes s'expriment comme des poissonnières dans ce palais ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Tu peux parler ! » soupira Kuro ninja.

Mais le plus surprenant restait à venir…

« Mikomi ! Viens voir ! Les voyageurs sont arrivés ! appela Kanashimi.

- Très chère, la bienséance est de ne point interrompre l'entraînement du Prince, lui répondit une belle voix d'homme, d'un ton galant et aristocrate.

- La ferme et ramènes tes fesses ! » ordonna Kanashimi devant son public médusé.

La belle voix… Et les fesses… Qui se ramenèrent étaient celles…

D'un Shaolan ADULTE, tenant un fleuret à la main, éblouissant d'une quarantaine épanouie !!!!

Les voyageurs crurent que les yeux allaient leur tomber de la tête et rouler sur le sol.

« On aurait pas raté un épisode, là ? Demanda Kuro ninja, abassourdi.

- Excusez-moi… Mais vous êtes… ?! demanda Fye vampire.

- Capitaine Mikomi Sora, second époux de ma chère Kanashimi et père de notre ravissante Utako, répondit le Shaolan (qui s'appelait Mikomi, donc !) en leur faisant de son fleuret une élégante et noble révérence, exécutée à la perfection…

- Je l'ai ramené du monde de Gloriana ! rit Kanashimi. Il était corsaire sur un bateau volant ! »

Le jeune Shaolan, lui, s'était glacé d'horreur.

Kanashimi, remariée à un autre Shaolan ?!

Riant de manière insouciante ?!

Elle qui avait traîné son malheur de monde en monde, jurant de venger la mort de son premier mari ?

Son premier Shaolan !

Alors… Est-ce que cela signifiait…

Qu'il n'y avait pas une Sakura pour chaque Shaolan, et que s'il ne retrouvait jamais la sienne…

Elle en rirait avec un autre ?!

Cette idée lui faisait mal, très mal, la mort en direct de ses plus beaux espoirs…

Et il sentit son propre cœur se fracasser comme s'il était en cristal, dans un fracas douloureux…

« Voilà un regard qui a vu bien des tourments, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudain une voix douce et calme, apaisante, près de lui.

Shaolan se retourna et s'en statufia de stupeur, figé dans ses gestes…

Eungyo mordit l'une de ses mèches roses et en parla coréen sous la surprise :

« 아니, 그건 불가능한 것이라고 믿지 않는다! »

_« Non, je n'y crois pas, c'est impossible ! »_

« Voici mon fils », déclara la Reine Tomoyo d'un doux sourire, leur présentant le très beau jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au regard tendre…

La surprise ayant saisit Shaolan et Eungyo n'atteint pas Mokona, toujours en délire, et qui bondit dans les mains du jeune Prince sans reconnaître la personne à qui elle s'adressait, ce qui en disait long sur la santé mentale de la peluche :

« Konichiwa ! s'écria-t-elle, moi je m'appelle Mokona !!!! Je ne suis pas célibataire, j'ai 10 enfants et un Kuro cocker ! wouf wouf !

- Bonjour, lui répondit gentiment le Prince. Moi, je suis encore célibataire, et je vais devenir Roi le jour de mon vingtième anniversaire…

- Ouais ! Je peux m'incruster à la teuf ? Comment on écrit ton nom ? demanda Mokona en dégainant un portable.

- Clow… Mais le L se prononce R … » répondit-il derrière son monocle.

_**Pays du Japon Moderne, Tokyo Sud**_

La pluie s'intensifiait. Chika et Michiru, revenant de leur soirée mouvementée au restaurant, préférèrent passer par l'agence, plus proche que l'internat, supposant qu'Otsu y était après avoir terminé sa chasse, et qu'il pourrait les raccompagner en voiture. Mais il n'était pas là, ni même Yuta. Il n'y avait que Bekko, le nez dans son thé et sa paperasse…

« Annoncez moi une bonne nouvelle… Genre une grosse prime en perspective, soupira le patron entre deux tasses.

- Heu, non, en fait, on cherche Otsu, sourit le jeune couple.

- Aaaaah… Rentrez chez vous, les enfants, et laissez travailler les grandes personnes… » dit Bekko en baillant derrière ses lunettes.

Près de lui le téléphone se mit à sonner _: DRIIIING ! DRIIIING !_

Une antiquité, avec le cadran qui tourne…

« Vous savez qu'on en fait avec des touches depuis 25 ans ? demanda Chika.

- Est-ce que je l'achète avec ta paie ? Répondit Bekko d'un ton las ;

_- DRIIIING ! DRIIIING !_

- Moshi Moshi » finit-il par dire en décrochant.

Aussitôt, le patron changea d'expression du tout au tout, se levant nerveusement :

« Quand ?! … Dans quel état est-elle exactement ?! … Et son disciple ?!... J'arrive tout de suite ! »

Michiru fut soudain saisie d'un étrange vertige, et eu une vision dans un flash énigmatique. Chika la ratrappa dans ses bras juste avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol du bureau :

« Michiru !

- C'est… Watanuki… Parvint-elle tout juste à murmurer dans un souffle… Et la dame… Pour qui il travaille…

- Tes yeux… Répondit Chika doucement en effleurant les mèches balayant le petit visage de la jeune fille. Ça va aller… Je te raccompagnes à la maison, tu pourras te reposer, et moi j'irais voir Watanuki… »

Bekko regarda le jeune couple. La medium et le chasseur…

Comme autrefois…

« J'ai un service à vous demander », leur dit-il soudain, et cette phrase était si surprenante, si improbable, totalement inimaginable, que c'est Chika qui faillit s'en écraser sur le carrelage !

« Sans déconner ?! gueula-t-il dans son langage chatié.

- La vision de Michiru est exacte. Il est arrivé quelque chose à votre ami Watanuki et la personne pour laquelle il travaille… Je connais également la boutique de cette personne, depuis longtemps… J'ai besoin de votre participation à tous les deux pour pouvoir les aider… »

Chika et Michiru étaient tellement surpris, hébétés, stupéfiés par cette requête, et en même temps si inquiets pour Watanuki, qu'ils acceptèrent sans trop s'en rendre compte…

« … Mais… Il pleut des cordes… Contesta à peine Chika.

- On va prendre un raccourci… » dit Bekko en faisant apparaître sa rame de passeur d'âmes…

**Chapitre 25 : La trahison**

Watanuki flottait dans les airs doucement, tout doucement… Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, il se trouvait dans la dimension des rêves… Tout autour de lui, en une pluie légère et aérienne, chutait au ralenti des feuilles de papier, phosphorescentes de lumière dans la nuit qui le cernait… Le garçon tendis la main, effleura du bout des doigts l'une d'elle, et des images se mirent alors à défiler sur chacune des pages… Il frémit en comprenant qu'elles allaient lui raconter des pièces manquantes du puzzle secret de Yuko…

Hageshi, jeune Shinigami, avait été désigné pour être la troisième clé du sceau des sept étoiles, lorsque Shiroï, le sorcier dragon, se manifesterait à Tokyo en 1982. C'est Clow Reed qui avait rassemblé toutes les clés, allant en chercher certaines jusque dans d'autres dimensions, neuf années à l'avance pour anticiper les évènements. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants lorsque Clow, tout jeune homme, était allé chercher Yuko la medium à Gloriana, Noa le samouraï à Nihon et Hageshi le shinigami à Heaven's world. Ils rejoignirent Bekko, le jeune chasseur et futur passeur d'âmes, et Haruka, le vieil exorciste, qui eux étaient déjà au Pays du Japon moderne. Clow et Haruka devenant leurs maîtres à tous et les entraînant à leur rôle futur : enfermer l'âme de Shiroï dans le piège de la tour de Tokyo pour protéger l'univers. Clow, avec son mystère ou sa lâcheté habituelle, fit une erreur tragique : il ne révéla pas aux enfants quel serait le rôle de la septième clé… Clow avait décidé qu'elle ne les rejoindrait qu'au dernier moment…

Les années passèrent et les enfants grandirent.

Bekko s'éprit d'un amour tendre et secret pour Yuko dès leur première rencontre à huit ans, émerveillé par sa personnalité, son charisme, sa compagnie…

Hageshi aimait aussi Yuko, mais à la manière d'un enfant jaloux et capricieux, qui veut s'emparer du jouet des autres.

Mais Yuko était amoureuse de Clow depuis toute petite, depuis la seconde où un beau jeune homme avait bouleversé son existence en venant à sa rencontre dans le monde où elle vivait alors… Et comme Yuko avait promis aux personnes qui l'avaient élevée jusqu'à ses huit ans de toujours suivre son cœur… Elle décida qu'elle suivrait Clow, jusqu'au bout. A présent qu'elle était devenue une jeune femme, elle espérait qu'il ne la verrait plus uniquement comme sa jeune élève…

Son vœu fut exaucé, Clow finit lui aussi par tomber éperdument fou d'amour pour elle… C'est à cette époque qu'ils créèrent la boutique, Maru et Moro, les Mokonas pour contrer Fei Wan Reed… Mais parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux de fortes personnalités, et aussi parce que Clow restait Clow, c'était la passion des montagnes russes, avec plus de bas que de hauts. D'autant que comme on l'a vu, Clow était fidèle par l'esprit, mais libre par le corps, enchaînant les conquêtes… Yuko criait, pleurait, mais pardonnait et restait… Et Clow parce qu'il l'aimait, et aussi par sa triste lâcheté, était incapable de rompre…

Incapable d'avouer à Yuko qu'il tentait de la pousser à bout pour qu'elle le quitte, parce qu'il avait eu la vision de leur avenir. Clow savait déjà qu'il allait mourir, et il savait aussi qu'un autre homme allait prendre la première place dans le cœur de Yuko…

Quand Clow s'enfermait dans ses secrets, Yuko pouvait se confier à Bekko. Quand Clow la faisait pleurer, Bekko se démenait pour lui rendre le sourire. Quand Clow fuyait, elle pouvait toujours compter sur Bekko. Et même si elle n'en avait pas conscience, plus Clow la faisait souffrir, plus Yuko se raccrochait à Bekko. Elle brune, lui blond. Elle fantasque et fonceuse, lui calme et posé. Totalement opposés, totalement complémentaires…

Le plus surprenant, c'est que Clow et Bekko s'appréciaient et se respectaient. Comment deux garçons aux personnalités aussi exceptionnelles, tout deux se battant pour le bien, et adorant la même fille, donc ayant les mêmes goûts, pourraient se détester ?

Bekko attendait patiemment et sans coup bas que Yuko quitte enfin Clow…

Hageshi attendait aussi, avec plus d'impatience, prêt à sauter sur l'occasion…

Haruka ne pensait rien de bon de tout cela, mais gardait ses réflexions pour lui.

Noa,lui, encourageait Bekko mais se vouait entièrement à son rôle de future clé : Nihon lui manquait, il avait hâte de rentrer au pays…

… Jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Eungyo.

La menace de Shiroï était de plus en plus précise , Clow n'avait plus d'autres choix que de la faire venir. Ce qu'il redoutait arriva, tous s'attachèrent à cette pauvre petite qui errait déjà de monde en monde… Surtout Yuko, qui prit la gamine sous son aile…

Et Noa…

La petite coréenne et le beau samouraï connurent un véritable coup de foudre, et on sait de quelle manière comique Eungyo finit par déclarer son amour à Noa…

Mais Shiroï le sorcier dragon vint tout briser, fracasser, dévaster…

La lutte à la tour de Tokyo fut particulièrement terrible…

Ce n'est que là, au tout dernier moment, qu'ils surent la vérité…

Ce n'est même pas Clow qui eu le courage de leur dire, c'est Noa qui le leur annonça… En fait, Noa l'avait toujours su, étant né à Nihon, il savait l'histoire… Mais, respectant les décisions d'Haruka, lui aussi s'était tu.

Bien entendu, Yuko avait poussé une colère flamboyante, mais c'était déjà trop tard… Les sept clés réunies… Le piège était en place… Après une bataille féroce, ils n'avaient plus qu'à sceller l'âme de Shiroï…

Mais Yuko, prise de court et de surprise, ne parvint pas à protéger son amie…

Ce que Eungyo subit à cet instant là, et la souffrance qu'elle endura, et les cris du supplice qu'elle hurla, il n'y a pas de mots assez puissants ni assez épouvantables pour le décrire…

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle disparu, tous furent convaincus que la malheureuse enfant était morte…

Ils ignoraient alors que son pouvoir de traverser le temps l'avait sauvée, mais condamnée à errer à travers les dimensions durant 27 ans…

Shiroï était scellé, mais Eungyo perdue. Fou de douleur, Noa s'attaqua à Clow, qu'il rendait responsable de ce désastre. Pour éviter qu'ils se blessent mutuellement, ou pire encore, Yuko usa de son pouvoir de sorcière des dimensions et renvoya Noa au pays de Nihon…

Mais Yuko était furieuse, blessée, trahie…

Comme Watanuki l'avait vu lors de son voyage temporel, Yuko tenta de convaincre Clow de briser le sceau pour faire revenir Eungyo…

Mais il refusa. Et au lieu de lui dire que c'était pour que Watanuki puisse protéger Kurisutaru lors de la bataille contre la fée des ténèbres 27 ans plus tard, lui annonça platement qu'il partait au pays de Clow assister à la naissance de la fille qu'il avait eu d'une autre femme…

Autant le dire, ce fut le coup de grâce. Le cœur brisé, Yuko rompit avec Clow en lui disant « Adieu », avant de s'enfuir sous les flocons de neige…

Hageshi attendait depuis longtemps cet instant, mais le jeu cruel du destin pencha en sa défaveur…

_**Heaven's world, Royaume des Cieux**_

L'affaire Shiroï scellée, Hageshi pu regagner le royaume des shinigamis. Les anges de la mort, chargés de faucher l'âme des humains, peuvent circuler librement d'un monde à l'autre, échappant aux règles fixées aux mortels.

Depuis 20 000 ans, la Reine des Shinigamis se trouvait être Nova, flamboyante beauté à la chevelure rouge sang, éternellement jeune… Hageshi était son fils, né d'une liaison passagère entre la souveraine et un humain dont elle avait fauché l'âme, avant que, lassée de lui, elle ne vende son amant aux démons…

Ça en dit long sur le caractère de la dame.

Hageshi était un shinigami, mais qui grandissait et vieillissait comme un humain. Nova se fichait totalement de cet héritier qui ne vivrait pas plus de 100 ans, quelle misère, et fut ravie de le confier à Clow lorsqu'il vint le chercher.

Bon , Nova tenta aussi de draguer Clow et de faucher son âme, mais elle –même n'était pas de taille contre le puissant magicien…

Après neuf ans d'absence, Hageshi était donc de retour au palais, mais lorsqu'il arriva en salle du trône… Sa mère était en train d'hurler comme une hystérique contre l'un de ses shinigamis :

« J'attends tes explications !!!! » hurlait-elle à celui-ci.

Le shinigami blond s'inclina profondément devant Nova.

« Je suis désolé, votre Altesse. La capture des âmes à cette époque s'est avérée plus compliquée que prévu…

- Compliquée ?! C'est un nid de paysans attardés et qui ne savent pas se battre ! Des pillards arrivent, ils mettent le feu aux villages, pillent, volent et tuent tout le monde, et vous n'êtes même pas fichus de recueillir les âmes de leurs victimes ?!

- C'est-à-dire que… Il n'y a pratiquement pas eu de victimes.

- Quoi ?! Comment ça ?! Comment une telle absurdité est-elle possible ?!

- Les villageois sont protégés par des maîtres de l'épée sans commune mesure. Ils l'emportent à chacun de leurs combats contre les pillards. Leur chef n'a même pas 20 ans, et pourtant malgré sa jeunesse, c'est un épéiste, un meneur d'hommes et un stratège sans égal. A lui seul, il a presque repoussés les pillards !

- Ce gosse est un gêneur, il va me mettre sur la paille, débarrassez moi en !

- On a bien tenté, mais… Tous les shinigamis qui l'ont affronté ont étés vaincus… Déjà 24 ! Ils doivent brûler en enfer…

- Va les rejoindre, incapable ! » hurla Nova, folle de rage, avant de carboniser le shinigami dans une salve de feu qui ne laissa de lui pas même des cendres.

« Un humain… s'étrangla Nova, ulcérée. Un simple humain, un être insignifiant et dénué de pouvoirs, qui me défie ?! Fye ! Où est Fye ?! »

Elle parlait, bien entendu, du Fye Shinigami de heaven's world…

« Fye est en mission en Europe, votre altesse, l'informa Eagle, son bras droit. Vous savez que c'est là que sévissent la peste et d'autres fléaux… Il recueille des dizaines d'âmes par jour…

- De toutes façons, il est trop loin du japon. Il me faut quelqu'un qui puisse s'y rendre immédiatement… »

Et, son regard remarquant enfin son fils :

« Hageshi, c'est toi qui t'acquitteras de cette tâche ! »

Le jeune Shinigami s'inclina avec surprise mais respect devant la souveraine :

« Mère, c'est beaucoup d'honneur que vous me faites…

- Montres toi digne de ma confiance. Agis en shinigami. Tu n'auras aucun remords, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis entièrement voué aux ordres de votre altesse.

- Va au japon et supprime cet humain peu ordinaire. Fais en sorte qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour mes intérets. Fauches son âme ! »

Hageshi s'exécuta. A cette époque, les humains d'Heaven's world vivaient leur XVII eme siècle… Shinobis et samouraïs faisaient la loi au japon, et celui que Hageshi devait éliminer était, sans aucun doute, le plus doué…

Il s'agissait du Kurogane d'Heaven's world…

« Je sais ce que tu es, lui affirma-t-il en le voyant arriver, dégainant son katana. Mais saches que je protègerais ceux de mon village au prix de mon âme s'il le faut !

Bien entendu, leur combat fut particulièrement mouvementé, durant plusieurs jours et plusieurs nuits. Hageshi cru même qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à vaincre cet humain à la force et au courage extraordinaires. A ce moment là, Kurogane eu même l'avantage, et parvint à blesser Hageshi, lui infligeant une atroce et sanglante balafre sur toute la largeur du visage. Mais Hageshi n'était pas un simple shinigami. Il avait été l'élève de Clow, le plus puissant magicien toutes dimensions confondues, et cette magie mêlée à sa rage blessèrent à son tour mortellement, le Kurogane d'Heaven's world… Mais alors que Hageshi s'apprêtait à faucher l'âme de l'humain, tout un groupe de ten'shis, dont les fameux jumeaux ten'shis, Kamui et Subaru, s'immiscèrent dans la bataille …

« Son cœur est bon et juste… Et une âme aussi loyale et pure ne mérite pas d'appartenir aux shinigamis ! »

Blessé, hébété, Hageshi avait donc vu l'âme de Kurogane lui échapper, emportée par les ten'shis…

Et lui était resté là, tenant son visage défiguré et ensanglanté, hurlant sa douleur…

_**Pays du Japon Moderne, Tokyo Nord, 1982**_

Il neigeait. Yuko venait de rompre avec Clow, qui s'était lâchement enfuit pour une autre dimension. L'adolescente de 17 ans, le cœur brisé, courait sous les flocons de neige, les larmes coulant en fleuve sur son visage. Elle mit un maximum de distance entre la boutique et ses pas, ne regardant même pas où elle allait. Elle se jeta dans une cabine téléphonique, glissant quelques pièces dans la fente, et composa fiévreusement le numéro des grands parents Domeki… Qui étaient devenus un peu les siens…

Dieu seul sait s'ils étaient chez eux ce soir là…

La grand-mère décrocha au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu articuler un mot, Yuko lui raconta en vrac, d'une voix désespérée et en avalant ses phrases, le résumé de la rupture.

« Calmes toi, ma petite Yuko ? finit par lui dire la grand-mère… Dis moi plutôt où tu te trouves…

- A l'angle de la rue Shoï et de la grande avenue… Je… Ne me sens… Pas très bien… Je vous en prie… Aidez moi… »

Elle ne devait pas entendre la réponse de la grand-mère, car leur conversation fut coupée à cet instant, la machine avalant ses pièces avec un petit bruit mécanique…

Et elle n'avait plus de monnaie pour rappeler la mamie, ou qui que ce soit…

Yuko sortit de la cabine un peu maladroitement. Dehors, la nuit s'était déjà étendue depuis un moment, et une bruine épaisse commençait à s'élever des pavés luisants de la rue déserte où elle se trouvait. Le décor classique d'un film d'horreur où elle aurait pu jouer l'innocente victime…

« Tu as peur ? » demanda une voix dans son dos.

Yuko se retourna en se mettant en garde, prête à se défendre. Elle écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant une silhouette, debout à cinq ou six mères d'elle…

« Hageshi ?! »

Le beau Shinigami se tenait d'une main le visage, balafré atrocement et sanglant…

« Hageshi ! Que s'est-il passé ?! » demanda Yuko en se précipitant vers lui. Elle toucha son visage, la fine peau blanche de la jeune fille se parant des gouttes vermeilles…

« Hageshi…

- Ma mère… Elle m'a rejeté encore une fois… Murmura le jeune homme, gorge serrée comme s'il retenait ses larmes. Elle m'a renvoyé d'Heaven's world…

- C'est elle qui t'a fait ça ?! Viens, vite, il faut te soigner !

- Elle m'a rejeté parce que je l'ai encore déçue… Dit-il dans un souffle amer… Parce que j'ai tué cet humain mais n'ai pas pu faucher son âme… »

Yuko frémit et recula de dix pas, horrifiée :

« TU AS TUE UN HUMAIN ?! répéta-t-elle, furieuse et choquée.

- Je suis un shinigami… Dit-il avec un sourire fataliste.

- Tu es la troisième clé ! Ton rôle est de protéger les humains !!!!

- Le troisième… Toujours le troisième… » grinça-t-il tout bas.

« Pourquoi je suis toujours le troisième ?! Pourquoi je passe toujours après Clow et Bekko… Même dans ton cœur, Yuko ?! »

Elle secoua la tête, tremblant sous cet aveu et cette facette d'Hageshi qui se dévoilait :

« Je suis désolée… Mais c'est ainsi… J'aime… »

Elle pensait qu'elle allait dire « Clow », mais le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge.

Non, c'était faux, elle n'aimait plus Clow d'une manière inconditionnelle et absolue, follement, passionnément, comme elle l'avait aimé…

Clow lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle l'aimait toujours, mais…

Là, à cet instant, perdue et apeurée…

La seule personne qu'elle aurait désirée auprès d'elle…

Le seul qui pouvait chasser son chagrin et la consoler…

Celui qu'elle… Aimait…

« Je suis désolée, Hageshi… Vraiment… Désolée… Je ne partage pas tes sentiments. Tu es mon ami.

- Ton ami… »

Il ricana convulsivement, comme un fou furieux, le sang et la neige se mêlant sur son visage et jouant avec ses longs cheveux blonds aux reflets d'argent :

« Ton ami ! Ton ami ! répéta-t-il d'une voix qui ne lui appartenait plus, incandescente de douleur et de jalousie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton amitié ?! »

Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire, lui jetant d'un ton violent :

« Je te dégoûtes, c'est ça ?! Toi aussi, tu me rejettes ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, POURQUOI il n'y a que moi qui devrais être seul ?! »

Et là, il fit apparaître sa faux dans des étincelles de lumière.

« … Puisque tu ne m'aimes pas, je n'ai plus d'autres choix… Je vais faucher ton âme, Yuko… Ainsi elle m'appartiendra, et tu seras obligée de rester avec moi… Pour l'éternité !

- Ne fais pas ça, Hageshi… Murmura Yuko, assaillie par les larmes…

- Oui… J'adore t'entendre me supplier… Sourit-il en avançant vers elle…

- Non… Ne fais pas ça… Car je devrais… »

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase car une sphère d'énergie argentée apparut au bout de la faux d'Hageshi, et il la propulsa dans sa direction. Yuko parvint à s'écarter à temps et c'est la cabine téléphonique qui explosa avec fracas dans son dos. Elle fut écorchée par quelques éclats, mais utilisa un pouvoir de gravitation pour balancer à Hageshi les gravats de la cabine. Mais lui-même les lui renvoya encore par un effet magnétique ! Yuko fit appel à son sceau et se protégea de l'averse dans un bouclier magique. Hageshi lui jeta tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée : Yuko résista à tout et ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. Le puissant rayon argent du shinigami fut contré par celui, violet, de la sorcière, et leurs deux forces se rencontrèrent pour se repousser l'une et l'autre…

« Je ne céderais pas ! » affirma Yuko en concentrant toute sa volonté sur la poussée lumineuse de ses pouvoirs. En fait, elle n'avait plus peur, elle se sentait forte, investie du devoir de gagner cette bataille surréaliste, aux allures de cauchemar éveillé.

« Tu es à moi ! » hurla Hageshi dans une ultime tentative d'assaut.

Mais le violet l'emporta sur l'argent dans une explosion éblouissante…

Yuko se protégea les yeux, aveuglée par sa propre puissance. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, il ne restait plus de son adversaire que quelques plumes noires de shinigami volant parmi les flocons de neige, du moins le pensait-elle…

Elle recula avec une irrépressible envie de vomir, tout juste consciente de son acte. Un bout de porte de la cabine lui renvoya son reflet, couvert de sang. Yuko poussa un hurlement strident dans sa folie coupable, révulsée par elle-même, dans ces ténèbres… Souillée par le crime, un poids si lourd qu'il peut écraser…

Courir… C'était devenu sa seule échappatoire. Yuko n'avait pas le courage de rentrer à la boutique. Elle ne savait plus le chemin du temple des Domeki. Yuko avait besoin d'aide. Yuko avait besoin d'un refuge.

Yuko avait besoin de Bekko.

Lorsqu'elle échoua contre la baie vitrée de son petit appartement en rez-de-chaussée, il était en train de jouer un morceau à la guitare. Il la délaissa pour recueillir Yuko, qui frôlait l'état d'hystérie nerveuse. Elle n'était plus qu'une épave fébrile, dégoulinante de neige, de sueur et de sang, et elle s'agrippa à Bekko comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il tenta de la rassurer par des paroles apaisantes, en vain. Yuko avait sombré dans son délire :

« Je l'ai tué, tu entends ?! Je l'ai tué… Hageshi… Et Clow qui est parti… Il faut appeler Haruka… Appeler Haruka…

- Je vais le faire, je te le promets… Expliques moi bien ce qu'il s'est passé, Yuko… Yuko ?! »

Elle était partie pour un quart d'heure de crise de larmes, et le jeune Bekko commença à paniquer lui aussi :

« D'accord… Tu pleures… Tu as raison… Heu… Il ne faut pas garder ça en toi ! »

En la voyant si brisée, si effondrée, il commençait à imaginer le pire, d'autant plus qu'il avait bien compris que le sang dont elle était couverte n'était pas que le sien…

Bekko se ressaisit, puis prit d'autorité la main de Yuko et l'emmena avec lui :

« Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Yuko entre deux sanglots.

- Te préparer quelque chose de chaud à boire, tu es glacée ! Toi, pendant ce temps là, tu vas prendre une douche chaude, et ensuite on s'occupera de tes blessures… »

Comme Yuko n'objecta aucun argument, Bekko attrapa une chemise propre dans un placard et poussa l'adolescente vers la salle de bains. Tandis qu'elle continuait de déverser des flots de larmes sur son épaule, il commença à faire couler le jet d'eau chaude.

« Ça va aller, dit Bekko doucement. Je suis là, maintenant. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après ça. Prends tout le temps dont tu auras besoin… Je t'attendrais avec le thé au salon… J'ai des viennoiseries françaises, aussi… »

Yuko ne répondit pas, jouet inerte et sanglotant entre ses bras. Bekko saisit un gant, le passa sous l'eau, et frotta doucement le visage de la jeune fille. Tout ce qui le marquait jusque là disparu comme par enchantement…

« Voilà, dit-il, je te trouve bien plus jolie ainsi. Tu ne penses pas ? » ajouta-t-il avec un galant humour.

Yuko hocha piteusement la tête. Bekko se pencha délicatement, lui embrassa le front d'un baiser bref et léger, et quitta la salle de bains.

Pour ce qui est de la douche, il avait raison. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'eau pour vous transformer un mental ! Débarrassée des oripeaux de sa bataille, Yuko retrouva Bekko au salon. Sa chemise lui tombait à la hauteur des genoux. Tant mieux, car c'était tout ce qu'elle portait !

« Heu … J'ai un peu Sali ton carrelage avec mes fringues… dit-elle en rougissant.

- Tant mieux ! De toutes façons je devais passer la serpière ! »

Elle baissa la tête :

« Désolée de débarquer ainsi chez toi, sans prévenir…

- Tu es la bienvenue, Yuko. Viens, installes toi… Tu veux du lait et du sucre dans ton thé ?

- Tu me connais si bien… Murmura-t-elle, émue…

- Racontes moi tout, maintenant… »

Yuko hocha la tête. Alors, tandis que Bekko s'appliquait à désinfecter ses plaies et panser son poignet blessé, alors que Yuko grignotait ses biscuits et salait de larmes son thé, elle lui raconta tout, étape par étape. Bekko fut complètement abasourdi de la manière dont Clow avait fuit pour une autre dimension, et totalement horrifié et furieux de ce que Hageshi avait tenté de faire à Yuko…

Enfin, il réalisa peu à peu que lui aussi avait perdu deux amis aujourd'hui, deux compagnons d'armes en qui il avait totalement confiance, et la perte, la désillusion, la douleur éprouvées par Yuko se répercutèrent en lui avec un écho assourdissant :

« Mon dieu, murmura-t-il, d'abord Eungyo… Puis Noa… Et maintenant Clow et Hageshi…

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! » jura Yuko, fondant à nouveau en larmes, se réfugiant dans les bras de Bekko.

« Je le sais, affirma-t-il en refermant tendrement son étreinte sur elle, je te sais incapable du moindre crime, Yuko… Hageshi ne t'as pas laissé le choix … Et je suis tellement heureux… Que tu aies pu réchapper de cette horreur ! »

Sa main glissa lentement sur les fines mèches noires de la jolie jeune fille :

« Pardonnes moi, Yuko… J'aurais dû être là pour te protéger… Pour t'épargner toute cette souffrance… »

Elle secoua la tête, se lovant plus étroitement contre le torse du garçon :

« C'est faux ! Toi seul as toujours été là pour moi, Bekko… Toi seul… Pour m'aider à apprendre mes leçons de magie, pour rire et trinquer avec moi, pour sécher mes larmes… Chaque fois que j'ai eu un problème, c'est sur toi que j'ai pu compter et me reposer… Et je suis une idiote de ne le comprendre que maintenant !

- Absolument pas… Et ça me touche beaucoup que tu me voies ainsi…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ? Hageshi…

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, Yuko. J'en suis absolument certain. Un shinigami ne peut mourir que si on détruit le noyau qui contient ses pouvoirs, ou si un ten'shi prend son âme…

- Alors… Murmura Yuko, reprenant confiance et espoir…

- On va aller consulter Haruka. Lui saura nous dire où est passé Hageshi. Mais tu n'es pas une meurtrière, Yuko. Je le sais, car je crois en toi du plus profond de mon cœur ! »

Yuko secoua ses mèches luisantes d'eau avec un sourire ému, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bekko.

« … Je te donne le mien… Répondit-elle enfin, certaine de ses sentiments…

- Ah bon ? T'es sûre ? Ils sont pourtant vachement bons… » répondit Bekko, croyant qu'elle parlait des petits gâteaux…

« Je parlais de mon cœur, IDIOT ! » hurla Yuko en lui balançant un furieux coup de poing, et sous l'impact, le malheureux garçon en tomba sur le dos, comme une tortue renversée sur sa carapace…

« Mais… Clow… Va peut-être revenir encore une fois, s'enfonça-t-il.

- Même s'il revient, je m'en fiche ! C'est fini, tu entends, FINI !!!! J'ai enfin réalisé… A quel point JE T'AIME, BEKKO !!!!

- Heu…

- Bon sang ! Bouges toi ! Réagis ! dit-elle en le frappant encore comme un punching ball. T'as compris que c'est de toi dont je parle, là ?!

- Je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as à répondre à ça ?! »

Bekko tendis doucement un bras, et attira tendrement Yuko vers lui. Elle bascula, penchée au-dessus de lui, à quelques centimètres du sol… Ses longues mèches noires balayèrent le visage du beau blond…

« Je t'aime aussi, Yuko, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Depuis mes huit ans je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et d'attendre cet instant… »

Il la fit basculer pour de bon dans ses bras, puis ses mains coururent avec délicatesse le long de l'épaisse chevelure et du dos de la jeune fille, jusqu'en bas… Il la retint d'une étreinte solide, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle lui échappe encore, même si elle n'en avait pas la moindre envie, se laissant fondre sous l'audace de ses mains, qu'elle découvrait plus fermes, assurées, impatientes… Pas les mains d'un adolescent hésitant, celles d'un homme déterminé et brûlant de désir… Il la fit languir d'une attente insoutenable, explorant son visage de ses mains, avant, d'enfin, la posséder de ses lèvres… Son baiser aussi n'était pas celui d'un enfant. Il avait déjà le souffle de l'expérience, des caresses d'un délice adulte… L'espace d'une seconde, elle eu follement envie de le frapper encore pour lui demander avec qui il avait appris tout cela, mais ne pu lutter contre l'avalanche de sensations intenses et d'émotions intimes qu'il éveillait en elle par le jeu subtil et délicat de sa langue… Un premier gémissement conquis et encourageant échappa même à la jeune fille, et cette approbation lui fit approfondir plus sensuellement encore ses baisers suivants, les accompagnant de gestes de plus en plus indécents dans leur exploration… Yuko posa ses mains sur les siennes, les guida avec gourmandise, leurs souffles plus courts et la température se faisant de plus en plus volcanique à l'inverse des flocons de neige chutant en cascade à l'extérieur, et cette différence de degrés ne tarda pas à former de la vapeur sur la vitre… Le temps semblait s'être suspendu pour les laisser s'aimer… Les fins doigts de Yuko jouèrent sur le corps de Bekko, faisant glisser chacun de ses vêtements… Les mains de Bekko s'invitèrent lentement, avec ferveur et adoration, sous la fine chemise de l'adolescente, parcourant ses formes parfaites…

Ce qu'il advint ensuite… Ce fut leur secret inéluctable.

… Car la fatalité les rattrapa, quatre jours plus tard.

Haruka avait rassemblé la plus fine fleur des mediums, liseurs de rêves, ten'shis ou passeurs d'âmes pour savoir ce qu'il était advenu d'Hageshi… Et aussi de Clow par la même occasion.

« Les enfants… Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes… » finit-il par avouer à Yuko et Bekko…

Il les fit asseoir dans le jardin du temple, sous les cerisiers, autour de verres de saké, avant de poursuivre :

« Pour ce qui est d'Hageshi… Il n'est pas mort, nous en avons la certitude… »

Le soulagement des adolescents fut éphémère.

« … Mais Yuko a certainement perdu la maîtrise de son don de sorcière des dimensions au cours de la bagarre, poursuivit Haruka, et elle aura expédié Hageshi dans un espace entre deux dimensions qui nous est inconnu… Cependant les oracles nous disent qu'il en reviendra… Mais il est accompagné du symbole de la vengeance et du chiffre 7…

- Comme… Les 7 clés… Murmura Yuko.

- Nous sommes pratiquement tous convaincus que Hageshi reviendra à la même époque où notre sceau de la tour sera brisé… Et qu'il sera lié à un autre retour, celui de Shiroï…

- C'est épouvantable… Il est devenu notre ennemi… Dit Yuko, la gorge serrée de culpabilité.

- Et pour Clow ? » Demanda Bekko.

Haruka secoua tristement la tête :

« Le temps… Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière d'une dimension à une autre… Et il savait que le sien était compté…

- Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? » s'affola Yuko, le cœur battant plus douloureusement.

Haruka prit doucement une main de la jeune fille, sans ajouter un mot.

« Clow sama… Murmura Bekko, lui-même bouleversé.

- Non. Non. Non, tu mens… Murmura Yuko d'une fine voix sur le point de se rompre, comme son cœur serré à se briser. Pas Clow…

- Il a encore vécu de nombreuses années… Mais par rapport à notre monde, ce temps est déjà écoulé…

- C'est impossible ! Pas Clow ! Pas maintenant ! Pas si vite ! Ramènes le nous ! Haruka sama ! Je t'en prie ! supplia Yuko. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… On s'est dit des horreurs… Haruka ! »

Mais Haruka n'y pouvait rien. Bekko n'y pouvait rien. Personne…

C'était trop tard… Trop tard !

« Noooon !!!! » hurla Yuko de tout son être, et le papillon s'envola à tire d'ailes…

Ils entendirent des portes brisées, et la voix de la femme d'Haruka tentant de consoler la jeune fille.

Et la malheureuse Yuko, fondant en sanglots…

Elle en a pleuré des semaines entières, jusqu'à l'épuisement…

Avec la brûlure de la culpabilité et du remords, qui la pourchasse encore aujourd'hui…

Bekko pleurait aussi, à l'intérieur…

C'est à partir de ce jour qu'ils se sont imposés leur loi cruelle.

La disparition d'Eungyo, le départ de Noa, la mort de Clow, la vengeance d'Hageshi…

Ils se reprochaient tout, comme si c'était leur amour qui avait provoqué toutes ces catastrophes, comme s'ils étaient des traîtres, s'interdisant d'être heureux ensemble alors que les autres avaient soufferts…

Et lorsque l'âge finit par emporter aussi Haruka et son épouse…

Yuko et Bekko ont fuit aussi, comme Clow autrefois, fuit la cruelle vérité, chacun de leur côté, espérant apaiser leur sentiment de culpabilité par la distance entre eux…

Elle, sorcière des dimensions…

Lui, passeur d'âmes…

Ne pas se voir, ne pas s'aimer, survivre seuls…

C'était leur amère punition depuis 27 ans.

Mais Shiroï était de retour, sept nouvelles clés avaient été désignées…

Et inéluctablement, c'était à eux de guider ces enfants comme Haruka les avaient guidé autrefois…

Et, certainement…

Leur lâcheté les pousserait l'un vers l'autre, comme quatre mois auparavant aux Antilles…

Watanuki rassembla une à une les feuilles volantes, et les serra contre lui en fermant les yeux :

« Tu te trompes, Yuko kasa… La seule trahison que tu as commise… C'est celle envers ton bonheur ! »


	7. Chapitres 26, 27, 28, 29 et 30

_**Kikou ! **_

_**J'ai mis longtemps mais faut ce qu'il faut !**_

_Je ne voulais vraiment pas bâcler ces chapitres importants !_

_C'est pas encore la fin, hein, il yen aura encore d'autres après ! Désolée, je vais encore pulvériser mon record de chapitres !_

_Gaya, la team lunettes vaincra toujours ! Je t'adore !_

_Sachi-mi-chan, merci pour tes reviews toujours aussi géniales et presque aussi longues que mes fics ! bisous !_

_Merci à toutes celles qui me soutiennent depuis le début sur cette fic et à celles qui m'ont aussi soutenues pour La soupe de poisson ! (Comprenne qui pourra…) Gros bisous tout le monde !_

_****************************************************************************************************_

**Chapitre 26 : Le croisement des rêves et les prières de Fu**

_« Même cœur et même rythme...»_

Shaolan clone réalisa qu'il était en train de rêver. Il se trouvait dans un paysage étrange et inconnu, formé de falaises à perte de vue, de lagons d'un bleu turquoise, et de petits îlots de sable blanc.

_« Même cœur et même rythme,_

_Ensemble vous devrez… »_

Au loin, le vent lui portait en écho une voix au doux son familier… Deux voix, plus précisément, chuchotant avec une parfaite harmonie au point de n'en former qu'une.

« Leur voix… » murmura-t-il.

_« … Même rythme… »_

Là-bas, au sommet de l'un des pics de rocs, se dessinèrent deux petites silhouettes délicates…

« SAKURA !!!! » cria Shaolan en se précipitant.

_« … Ensemble… » _Murmurèrent les deux petites voix.

Tout disparu dans un tourbillon de fleurs de cerisier, puis…

L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus que du noir autour de Shaolan clone. Une nuit absolue, sans issue…

« … C'était elles, murmura-t-il, bouleversé, une main sur le cœur… C'étaient bien elles, j'en suis sûr… » répéta-t-il tristement.

Il frémit en entendant se rapprocher derrière lui, résonnant en écho, les pas de quelqu'un qui courait…

Oui, des pas de plus en plus proches, se répercutant dans la nuit…

Il vit enfin apparaître, là-bas, une vraie lumière déchirant l'obscurité. Il n'identifia pas immédiatement ce qu'il s'agissait. On aurait dit des petits rectangles, irradiant de lumière, et ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Enfin éclairée par cette lumière, se dessina une silhouette fine et vive…

… C'était Watanuki ! Il courait dans sa direction, portant dans ses bras tout un paquet de grandes feuilles de papier étranges, car c'était elles qui luisaient intensément dans la nuit, et il y avait même des images qui défilaient dessus…

« C'est par où la sortiiiie ?!?! » pleurnicha le jeune spirite, qui semblait à bout de souffle.

Il trébucha et les feuilles s'étalèrent en une pluie virevoltante autour de lui.

« Gniaaaah ! s'affola Watanuki. Le passé de Yuko ! Il ne faut pas que je le perde ! »

Sans trop comprendre, Shaolan rattrapa l'une des feuilles fugueuses et s'approcha de Watanuki pour la lui tendre.

« … Tiens…

- Ah, merci Shaolan Kun, c'est bien sympa… » sourit le spirite.

Avant que l'information ne parvienne jusqu'à son cerveau, et qu'il sautille sur ses jambes, gesticulant comme si une armée de fourmis rouges avait envahit son pantalon :

« SHAOLAN KUN !!!! Hurla-t-il en lui sautant dans les bras, enclenchant le moulin à paroles. Tu es là ! C'est génial ! Je suis pas perdu ! Yahou !!!! Viens, vite, faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici… J'ai fais une grosse bêtise tout à l'heure quand je vous ai envoyés à Kurisutaru, un des bébés de Mokona vous a suivi, et…

- … Mokona… A eu des bébés ? » demanda Shaolan clone, au comble de la stupéfaction.

Tout à coup, un gros frisson de doute glacé parcouru le dos de Watanuki et son sourire se fit plus figé sur son visage devenu d'une pâleur presque transparente.

« … C'est pas… Celui que je croyais… » Murmura-t-il en relâchant Shaolan, avec la voix étouffée de celui qui se voit déjà mort et enterré…

Shaolan ne répondit rien. Son regard d'une infinie tristesse et son corps blessé parlaient pour lui.

« Tu as… Ta conscience ! réalisa soudain Watanuki en sondant ce regard. Oui, tu as ta conscience, sinon tu m'aurais déjà planté ton katana entre la rate et le foie !

- Tu peux… Communiquer avec Shaolan kun, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le clone. Il faut absolument… Que tu lui parles de ma part… Murmura Shaolan, ému et épuisé. Il faut que tu lui donnes… L'œil de Fye san… Dit-il en approchant une main de son visage…

- Hé hoooo, holà, pas si vite ! s'affola Watanuki en interrompant son geste. C'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de te l'arracher maintenant, hein…

- Mais…

- Mais, quoi ?! Si tu fais ça, tu vas avoir super mal, et peut-être même que tu vas y rester ! Et puis il va y avoir des salissures partout et il faudra nettoyer ! Et mon déjeuner va retourner à l'état sauvage !!!!

- Je suis trop dangereux avec cet œil, et Fye san en a besoin…

- Alors retrouvons les autres ! Yuko s'occupera de cet œil tout bien comme il faut, et commence pas à faire ton héros qui veut se sacrifier, sinon je te retourne une tarte ! »

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux ronds devant cette menace absolument ridicule, et en esquissa presque un sourire.

« Toi… Tu es vraiment très gentil… Ou alors, totalement inconscient…

- Qui sait ? Peut-être les deux !

- Les traits de caractère de la quatrième clé ! » coupa sèchement une voix haineuse.

Les deux garçons firent volte face. A quelques pas d'eux apparut la silhouette d'un homme majestueux. Un shinigami aux grandes ailes d'un noir si intense qu'elles se fondaient dans le décor autour d'eux, et possédant une longue chevelure blonde aux reflets argentés, sur un visage atrocement défiguré…

« Qui êtes-vous ?! » interrogea Shaolan, la voix rauque, s'interposant toute lame en avant entre le Shinigami et Watanuki.

Ce dernier, cette fois, s'était totalement glacé, de la tête aux pieds.

« C'est… Un pervers psychopathe qui a essayé de tuer Yuko… HAGESHI !!!! Elle l'avait pas vaincu, alors ?!

- Oh, ce petit connaît mon nom ? Ricana le Shinigami. J'en suis ravi ! En effet, il semblerait que cette chère Yuko m'ait quelque peu épargné… J'ai erré entre des néants semblables à celui-ci pendant des années, avant de faire une rencontre fort sympathique avec le sorcier Dragon, dont l'âme y avait été envoyée… Une fois le sceau de la tour brisé, nous avons été assez forts pour reconquérir ensemble le trône des shinigamis…

- Rassurez nous, si vous commencez à nous raconter votre biographie, c'est pas que vous comptez nous vendre le livre ? » demanda Watanuki.

Hageshi le regarda trois secondes, le sifflet coupé, avant d'éclater d'un rire hautain et impérieux :

« Ah, ah, ah , ah !!!! Décidément, tu m'amuses beaucoup, petit Watanuki! Non seulement tu es aussi crétin que Clowclow, mais tu as le même humour grinçant que ma Yuko… Aaaah, dit-il en essuyant une larme, que de souvenirs… »

Puis son regard se fit plus dur, et il fit apparaître son long sceptre royal .

« Vous êtes donc bien le nouveau roi des shinigamis… Grogna Shaolan, sourcils froncés.

- Et j'en ai les pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à me battre contre toi. Je n'ai jamais aimé les jouets de Fei, ils se cassent facilement. Seule la quatrième clé m'intéresse. Il est important pour moi qu'il ne soit pas là pour protéger les autres clés lorsqu'ils formeront le sceau. En d'autres termes… »

Le sceptre royal changea de forme, se métamorphosant en une gigantesque faux, tachée de sang.

« … Puisque je n'ai pas eu l'âme de Yuko… Je prendrais celle de son disciple ! dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- On ira tous au paradis, même moi… chanta Watanuki, toujours d'un humour cynique et provoquant mais tremblant comme un flamby dans le dos de Shaolan.

- Je ne le laisserais pas faire ! cria Shaolan, le métal de la lame de son katana luisant dans la nuit.

- Si sa faux te touche une seule fois, il séparera ton âme de ton corps ! »

Cette fois, Shaolan eu un sourire fataliste.

« Je n'ai pas d'âme ! » jura-t-il en passant à l'attaque.

Il s'ensuivit un duel flamboyant, les lames des deux adversaires cliquetant en se contrant à une vitesse folle. Watanuki réfléchit aux sorts qu'il aurait pu employer contre Hageshi, mais il était trop proche de Shaolan et il aurait pu le blesser.

« Vas t'en ! lui cria ce dernier au milieu de la bataille. Tu l'as entendu ?! Tu dois protéger les six autres ! Retournes vite dans ton monde !

- Mais… Et toi ?!

- De toutes façons, mon corps n'est pas ici ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Fuis !

- On se reverra bientôt ?! Il faut que tu parles avec Shaolan… N'oublie pas !!!! »

Shaolan hocha la tête. Non, plus jamais il ne voulait oublier…

Watanuki enclencha la larme du médium, sans trop savoir si ça allait marcher, serrant contre lui les feuilles du passé de Yuko…

Au moins, il disparu loin du danger d'Hageshi…

« Finalement, tu es bien coriace pour une création de Feifei, sourit celui-ci devant la ténacité et les attaques répétées de Shaolan. Je t'engagerais bien en tant que Shinigami…

- Tu me veux ? »

Shaolan bondit, enclenchant la magie de Fye.

« VIENS ME CHERCHER !!!! »

Il disparut à son tour dans un tourbillon d'idéogrammes…

Hageshi demeura seul au milieu de l'obscurité, esquissant un sourire.

« … Qu'en pensez vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Du fin fond des ténèbres, la voix terrifiante de Shiroï lui répondit.

« NoN. C'eSt Un cLoNe. Et Il n'A PaS En LuI Le pRéCiEuX SaNg Du DrAgOn. Si JaMaIs NoTrE PrEmIeR PlAn éChOuAiT, Je pRéFéReRaIs ChOiSiR Un AuTrE CoRpS De SuBsTiTUtIoN … »

Tout se mit à tourner dans une ronde folle…

Shaolan clone ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, et se redressa en un sursaut sur le futon où il était allongé. La douleur des nombreuses blessures qu'il avait obtenues dans son voyage solitaire lui fit cruellement sentir qu'il était bel et bien réveillé dans le monde réel. Il constata pourtant qu'il avait été soigné et pansé. Et il était revêtu d'un magnifique yukata finement brodé…

Pourvu d'une demi lune noire…

Qui lui sembla terriblement familière…

Tout comme le décor de la chambre autour de lui, une chambre traditionnelle japonaise tout de bois laqué…

Il se leva en titubant, s'approcha de ce qui lui semblait une fenêtre. En écartant le fin voilage, il vit qu'il se trouvait quelque part au deuxième étage d'un immense palais de bois…

Au furieux air de déjà vu lui aussi…

Avec au dehors un jardin japonais qui devait être magnifique en été, mais qui pour le moment essuyait les rigueurs de l'hiver…

Il le reconnu…

Ainsi que le temple, là-bas…

Témoins d'un jour si triste…

« C'est bien cela, murmura-t-il. Aucun doute. Je suis au pays de Nihon… De Kurogane san… »

Il frémit lorsqu'à l'autre bout de la chambre, le battant de bois coulissa… Avec un bruit de porte automatique !

Elle s'ouvrit sur un groupe de jeunes hommes. Celui qui semblait être leur chef ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui, et cette fois Shaolan supposa qu'il s'était trompé. Car à part le katana ceinturé à sa taille et son costume de jeune ninja, il n'y avait rien de japonais chez cet inconnu. Ni ses grands yeux européens, ni ses cheveux… Verts !

Malgré la lueur de méfiance qui éclairait le visage de ce personnage, celui-ci s'inclina devant lui en une élégante révérence.

« Soyez le bienvenu au pays de Nihon. Je me nomme Ferio, et suis en quatrième année de formation pour devenir Ninja au service de l'empire. J'ai à charge de vous mener jusqu'à la Princesse Fu, qui souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, Seigneur Shaolan…

- La Princesse… Fu ? »

Il se remémora ce que lui avait rapidement raconté Eungyo lors de leur rencontre. Ce pouvait-il que finalement… ?

Ferio et le groupe de gardes armés jusqu'aux dents l'escortèrent à travers le palais de Nihon. Chacune des pièces traversées était toute à fait extraordinaire, alliant l'art traditionnel japonais à la technologie high-tech très avancée, comme si…

« Comme si le piffle world avait fusionné avec Nihon… » pensa Shaolan.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent en salle du trône.

« Inclinez vous devant la Princesse ! » ordonna une voix.

Tous les gardes s'exécutèrent, et Shaolan obéit, de manière automatique.

« Vous pouvez redresser la tête ! reprit la voix impérieuse.

- Assez ! coupa une voix plus douce. Nos invités doivent être considérés avec respect ! »

Shaolan osa enfin relever le visage. Il vit s'avancer dans sa direction une toute jeune fille qui devait à peine avoir 14 ans. Elle était vêtue d'une ample tenue de prêtresse de Nihon, assez ressemblante à la tenue de la Princesse Tomoyo, mais dans des couleurs plus proches du vert. De jolies mèches d'un blond aux reflets miel encadraient son fin visage, et son regard doux était cerclé de lunettes.

Elle avait un sourire… Terriblement familier…

… Et surtout…

« Bienvenue, dit-elle en inclinant doucement le visage avec un bruissement de tissu. Je suis la Princesse Fu. Vous êtes notre hôte et je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer… »

Shaolan frémit.

L'aura qui émanait de cette fille…

La lueur dans son regard…

Et même quelque chose qui ne s'explique pas mais qui se ressent…

Même si elle ne lui ressemblait absolument pas…

Tout, chez cette jeune fille, lui rappelait cette impression qu'il avait éprouvé chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré…

… L'autre Shaolan !!!!

Cet autre qui est différent mais qui est soi…

Ce double qui est notre reflet…

Cette partie de nous…

« C'est bien cela… » dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Fu étendit un bras, désignant le reste de la pièce et les autres personnes présentes.

« L'époque à laquelle nous sommes n'est pas celle du seigneur Kurogane. Vous avez effectué un saut dans le temps… De 248 ans. Nihon a certainement bien changé depuis votre siècle…

- Comment… Ai-je pu effectuer un tel bond dans le temps ?!

- Certainement l'effet de nos prières. Et aussi l'appel de notre sang… »

Elle effectua un mouvement gracieux, et lui présenta une épée qu'il connaissait bien…

« Ceci est l'héritage de mon arrière, arrière grand-père… Je suis la descendante du Seigneur Shaolan, dont vous êtes aussi issu. Par conséquent, vous et moi sommes liés par le sang.

- Sa… Descendante ?! s'exclama Shaolan, totalement sidérée. Vous voulez dire… Que ?! »

Fu cligna gentiment des yeux, l'invitant à se relever.

« S'il vous plait… Je vous dois la vie, en quelque sorte…

- Heu… Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-il en se redressant.

La descendante de Shaolan. Ou la sienne. Tout comme. Elle était là. La preuve vivante que rien n'était perdu !

« Vous dites… Que vous avez prié… Pour que cette rencontre impossible se réalise ?

- Oui. Et envoyé une amie chère à votre recherche.

- Cette jeune fille… Frémit Shaolan en se remémorant sa rencontre avec Eungyo.

- Nihon est en très grand danger. Ces créatures qui ne sont pas des shinigamis gagnent toujours du terrain. Et puis… »

Fu, les moins jointes, regarda au-dehors le profil de la lune qui se dessinait dans le ciel…

« La malédiction du Dieu Dragon va encore se perpétuer… Les sept clés seront bientôt réunies… Mais cette fois, parce que les pouvoirs du dieu Dragon brûlent en la sixième clé… Tout pourrait bien se terminer définitivement… Ou pour Shiroï… Ou pour nous ! »

**Chapitre 27 : L'amour rend médium**

_**Monde du Japon moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

Le vortex formé par la rame du passeur de Bekko rouvrit son passage dans le jardin devant la boutique à vœux. Si Chika et Michiru étaient un peu étourdis du voyage, se raccrochant l'un à l'autre, Bekko s'avança d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée du magasin. Même s'il ne voulait pas se trahir, revenir ici lui procurait une émotion certaine… Et puis, ce magasin était le symbole même de la passion qu'avaient partagés Yuko et Clow…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux petites filles vêtues étrangement.

« Bienvenue à la boutique ! s'écria Maru, souriante, en agrippant la petite main de Michiru.

- Bienvenue à la boutique ! » reprit Moro en s'accrochant au bras de Chika.

Les deux adolescents, surpris, se laissèrent entraîner par les gamines.

« Bekko ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles veulent ?! demanda Chika, n'osant être trop brusque car il s'agissait de petites filles.

- C'est parce que nous sommes venus exaucer un vœu… répliqua le passeur d'un ton énigmatique.

- Quel endroit magnifique ! Murmura Michiru. Tout y est tellement beau, les meubles, et la décoration choisie avec goût, et les estampes, et… »

Noa apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte, le blond lumineux de sa chevelure et sa fine silhouette contrastant avec le décor typiquement japonais des lieux.

« Heureusement, tu es rapidement venu… » dit-il à Bekko.

« … Ooooh, lui aussi, il est pas moche non plus… Constata Michiru d'une toute petite voix, en ajustant ses lunettes.

- Quoiiii ?! hulula Chika, tout crocs en avant. Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, à cette poupée androgyne ?! »

Noa s'avança lentement vers le jeune chasseur, le sondant de son regard intensément doré et destabilisant.

« … La seconde clé… Le chasseur au caractère flamboyant et d'une volonté farouche… » murmura-t-il si près du visage de Chika que celui-ci en rougit jusqu'à ses pics platines, avant de se réfugier derrière Michiru comme un petit garçon dans les jupons de sa maman.

« Bekko ! Dis à ton copain bizarre d'arrêter de nous mater avec cet air pervers !!!!

- Où sont-ils ? » coupa le passeur.

Noa lui fit signe de le suivre, sans un mot. Bekko le suivit, puis Chika, qui, mal à l'aise à cause de l'ambiance étrange qui pesait sur la boutique, marchait en tenant avec précaution la main de Michiru. Maru et Moro, elles, disparurent en se glissant discrètement dans une autre pièce.

Ils arrivèrent dans l'alcôve du petit salon où aimait se réfugier Yuko. Elle n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil depuis que Noa l'y avait installée, sa beauté figée dans une sorte de stupeur hébétée, ses longs cheveux noirs étendus autour d'elle…

« Yuko chan… Murmura Bekko en se précipitant auprès d'elle.

- Je l'ai aperçue tout à l'heure… Dit Michiru à Chika. C'est… La dame pour qui travaille Watanuki.

- Et Watanuki, où est-il justement ? Demanda le jeune chasseur.

- Par ici… » dit au loin la voix de Domeki.

Le jeune couple s'approcha de la chambre où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Domeki tenait la main de son amant, dont le corps était toujours étendu totalement inanimé dans les draps blancs constellés de papillons noirs…

« … Wata kun… Souffla Michiru en se réfugiant dans les bras de Chika, enfouissant son visage contre son torse pour cacher ses larmes.

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda le garçon à Domeki, tout en caressant les cheveux de sa bien aimée.

« Il a usé sa magie jusqu'à l'épuisement… Il ne sait pas encore très bien gérer les transferts dimensionnels et il a déplacé beaucoup de personnes…

- Comme à la tour de Tokyo… Frémit Michiru.

- Bekko ! Tu fais bien passer les âmes d'une dimension à l'autre, non ?! » demanda Chika.

Le passeur se redressa après s'être assuré de l'état de Yuko.

« Il s'agit de transferts simples… Je ne peux pas ouvrir toutes les portes des dimensions comme le fait Yuko, et apparemment, son disciple… »

Il s'approcha à son tour de la chambre, et, parvenu près de Watanuki, leva une main au-dessus du visage du garçon. Puis Bekko ferma les yeux et affirma après quelques secondes de concentration :

« L'âme de ce garçon se trouve dans un lieu inaccessible pour un simple passeur comme moi… Seul lui-même ou Yuko, si elle l'aide, pourront parvenir à l'en faire revenir…

- Alors faites en sorte que Yuko sama se rétablisse… Je vous en prie ! demanda Domeki.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'implorer. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour Yuko chan… »

Il retourna auprès de la sorcière, effleurant ses jolies mèches noires.

« Elle est là mais sa conscience s'est réfugiée dans un autre espace temps. Je peux y accéder, mais… Kita, Akatsuki, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Le jeune couple ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Nous ?! Mais que pouvons-nous faire ?! demanda Michiru.

- Il se trouve que vous êtes une médium et un chasseur. Exactement comme nous deux à l'époque…

- Et c'est censé nous éclairer ?! grogna Chika.

- Je vous donnerais une prime pour vos heures sup.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?! » sautilla le jeune chasseur autour de son patron.

« Mettez vous face à face, ordonna le boss. Joignez vos mains et fermez les yeux. Je veux que vous pensiez intensément au jardin que vous avez vu devant la boutique. Vous l'avez en visuel ?

- Oui… Dit Michiru.

- Akatsuki ?

- Ouais, ouais… Grogna Chika.

- Ne lâchez vos mains sous aucun prétexte pendant mon absence. Je compte sur vous. »

La lame du passeur s'abattit sur le sol de la boutique, ouvrant un vortex lumineux, qui aspira Yuko et Bekko dans un tourbillon furieux.

« Bekko sama et la dame… Murmura Michiru en tombant des nues.

- ça va aller, la rassura tendrement Chika. Tout ce que nous avons à faire est de tenir nos mains et attendre son retour.

- C'est vrai, dit Noa en remettant en place le fauteuil de Yuko, qui était tombé. Mais espérons quand même qu'ils reviennent avant plusieurs semaines…

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! hulula Chika, ulcéré.

- Parfois même cela prend plusieurs mois.

- Plusieurs mois coincés comme ça ?! Bekko j'aurais ta peau !!!!

- Noa sama !!!! » appela Domeki dans la chambre.

Le samouraï se précipita.

Dans le lit, le corps de Watanuki commençait à devenir de plus en plus lumineux et d'une pâleur transparente, évanescente, spectrale…

« Son corps est en train de rejoindre son âme… Dit Noa avec un frisson dans le dos. Il… Est si faible qu'il n'arrive plus à demeurer dans deux endroits à la fois…

- Je ne le laisserais pas disparaître ! dit Domeki en s'agrippant de toutes ses forces au corps de Watanuki.

- Du calme. Si cela arrive, il ne sera pas mort, juste perdu dans une autre dimension, et Yuko pourra le ramener… »

Noa se mordit la langue en regardant l'uniforme d'Eungyo soigneusement plié. Combien de fois Clow leur avait-il dit : « Tout ira bien, Yuko pourra la ramener ? »

… 27 ANS, bon sang ! 27 ans avant qu'elle ne revienne par ses propres moyens !!!!

Il n'eu pas le temps de se perdre plus encore dans ces douloureuses pensées.

Un sceau magique s'étala soudain tout autour du corps de Watanuki et de Domeki, et avant que l'archer n'ait pu réagir, tous deux disparurent à leur tour dans les vents furieux d'un transfert dimensionnel !

« … Eux aussi !!!! s'écria Michiru, la voix étranglée.

- J'ai reconnu cette lumière, dit Chika. C'est la magie de Watanuki. Ne t'en fais pas, ensemble ils pourront revenir…

- Tu as raison », répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire rassuré, tenant plus tendrement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ça va aller ? Vous avez besoin de chaises, ou… De quelque chose ? Demanda Noa.

- Non, non, pour le moment ça va, mais au fait… Noa, c'est ça ? Vous avez l'air de bien connaître notre patron ! fit remarquer Chika.

- Nous avons grandis ensemble. Bekko, Ichi et moi nous conaissons depuis nos 8 ans, et nous étions dans la même classe au lycée.

- Bekko a fréquenté un lycée d'humains ?! s'écria Chika, stupéfait.

- Mais vous semblez avoir notre âge ! s'étonna Michiru.

- C'est parce que je l'ai. Le temps ne s'est écoulé de la même façon pour moi car je suis récemment revenu de mon époque et de ma dimension.

- Bah, pourquoi on s'étonne ? Soupira Chika. On va bien en classe avec un zombie centenaire, nous…

- Tu es la nouvelle seconde clé, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Noa. C'est étonnant. Autant je trouve une ressemblance entre Ichi et son disciple, autant Bekko et toi êtes vraiment différents…

- C'est quoi cette histoire de clés ? Demanda le garçon, le plus honnêtement du monde.

- Il… Ne vous en a pas parlé ?! » s'étonna Noa.

Puis, secouant ses longs cheveux blonds :

« Ah, Bekko… Tu ne changeras vraiment jamais… Bien. Puisqu'ils en ont tous pour un moment avant de revenir, autant que je vous raconte toute l'histoire… »

Domeki chuta dans la plus parfaite obscurité, agrippant le corps de Watanuki contre lui. Mais plus il le serrait contre lui, plus il le sentait fondre sans pouvoir le rattraper, et il y eu même un instant où il lui échappa totalement…

« Kimi !!!! »

Contre toute attente, une voix mutine lui répondit :

« Je suis là, Shizuka !!!! »

Là-bas, tout en bas, Watanuki lui faisait un charmant sourire et un signe d'une main, l'autre tenant serrée contre lui de grandes feuilles lumineuses. Le corps transparent de Watanuki rejoignit son âme, et tous deux fondirent l'un dans l'autre dans des vents étranges…

« Kimi !!!! » répéta Shizuka.

C'était comme s'il flottait dans les airs, puis il atterrit lentement au sol. Il couru jusqu'à Watanuki, qui gardait les yeux fermés depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses deux parties :

« Kimi ! Je suis là ! Kimi ! Parle moi ! » répéta Domeki en l'enlaçant de ses bras avec force et passion.

Watanuki rouvrit enfin les yeux, et murmura d'une toute petite voix, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve :

« … Pardon… Je n'ai encore réussit qu'à t'inquiéter.

- Tu me payeras ça en bentos, dit l'archer de son air le plus inexpressif.

- Rah ! Toujours la bouffe ! J'aurais préféré te la payer en baisers ! » s'énerva le spirite.

Domeki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Lorsque Watanuki pu enfin reprendre son souffle, il s'accrocha à lui avec plus d'inquiétude.

« Partons vite ! Un ennemi rôde dans le coin ! Je t'expliquerais quand on sera à l'abri !

- Tu as déjà usé tellement de magie… Est-ce que tu vas parvenir à nous faire repartir ?

- ça devrait aller maintenant que mon corps s'est reposé et que je l'ai récupéré. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne voudrais pas le lâcher… Rit-il.

- Je ne savais pas… Ce que tu avais prévu… Rougit l'archer.

- Eh bien puisque tu es là, tu vas m'aider…

- Comment ?

- Je vais déclencher le pouvoir de la larme du médium. Dès que tu verras l'épicentre du tourbillon dimensionnel, tire une flèche de ki dedans. Tes pouvoirs d'exorciste devraient chasser les ténèbres et amplifier le transfert.

- … Tu y as pensé seul. Tu deviens vraiment un sorcier à part entière, murmura Domeki, soufflé.

- Maintenant je sais exactement ce que signifie être une clé, dit Watanuki en serrant contre lui le passé de la sorcière des dimensions. Je ne faillirais pas à ma mission. Yuko, Shaolan et beaucoup de personnes comptent sur moi. Et je n'aurais peur de rien si tu es avec moi ! » déclara Watanuki en l'embrassant encore délicieusement.

Domeki effleura ses mèches noires tendrement, et Watanuki eu un sourire déterminé.

Alors, il déclencha la larme du médium…

De son côté, Bekko était arrivé dans l'espace temps où Yuko s'était réfugiée. Lorsqu'il avança dans la reproduction fidèle du jardin devant la boutique, il ne s'étonna pas de la découvrir sous l'apparence que Yuko avait à 17 ans. Bekko lui aussi, dès lors qu'il était entré dans cet espace, avait retrouvé son physique de lycéen. Yuko avait entièrement recréé le passé…

Elle était assise sur la terrasse en bois devant la boutique, son opulente chevelure noire étalée sur son uniforme de lycéenne. Elle regardait, là-bas, dans le jardin, une Eungyo de 14 ans, riant aux éclats en faisant de la balançoire, poussée timidement par un Noa rougissant. Une scène du passé qui était restée gravée dans sa mémoire et que sa magie pouvait reproduire à l'identique, douce illusion…

« Yuko chan, dit Bekko en s'avançant doucement vers elle. Je suis venu te chercher.

- Elle était tellement heureuse et innocente… Murmura Yuko d'une voix absente, le regard fixé sur Eungyo.

- Elle est vivante. Elle nous a fait signe. Rien n'est perdu, Yuko…

- Je l'aimais comme ma sœur. Et je n'ai pas pu la protéger…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ta faute… Dit Bekko en s'asseyant près d'elle. Et durant toutes ces années tu n'as jamais cessé de penser à elle. Tu ne l'as jamais abandonnée, Yuko…

- Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai juré, ce soir là ? Que j'allais devenir une sorcière assez puissante pour pouvoir la ramener ? Je me suis entraînée, et j'ai travaillé tellement dur… Je suis devenue la sorcière des dimensions… Et malgré toute cette puissance, jamais je ne suis parvenue à la retrouver… Elle est restée seule tout ce temps… Elle est revenue seule… Et encore une fois, je n'étais même pas là pour elle !

- Tu ne pouvais pas la retrouver à cause du sceau… Mais maintenant, notre pouvoir de clés a pris fin, le sien aussi. Nous allons tous pouvoir nous revoir, et combattre côte à côte comme autrefois. Eungyo n'est pas quelqu'un d'égoïste. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne te déteste pas. Elle sait que notre ennemi, c'est Shiroï, et elle est revenue pour l'affronter encore.

- C'est un cycle sans fin… Même si les nouvelles clés le piègent encore, une personne sera sacrifiée comme Eungyo.

- Peut-être pas cette fois. Ces jeunes sont différents de nous. Ils n'ont pas été entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge à leur devoir de clés, certains ne se sont même pas encore rencontrés, mais je suis sûr que cette fois le piège peut fonctionner sans faire de sacrifice. Parce qu'ils ont tous un petit quelque chose en plus auquel Shiroï ne s'attendra pas…

- Comment ça, « tous » ?! … Même moi je ne connais le nom que de certaines clés… Tu sais qui sont les sept, Bekko ?

- Avant de partir, Clow m'a confié la liste sacrée…

- C… Clow ?! répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Yuko, aides moi à réunir les sept clés. Nous, on ne leur mentira pas. Et tous ensemble, avec nos équipes, nous serons assez forts pour vaincre Shiroï. Définitivement. Et je te promets que plus jamais personne n'aura à subir ce qu'a enduré Eungyo.

- … Bekko… » murmura Yuko d'une toute petite voix.

Bekko s'agenouilla devant elle et lui tendis la main.

« Tu es toujours mon équipière. Et pas seulement pour chasser des putrides zombies. C'est avec toi que je veux sauver le futur, Yuko… »

La jolie sorcière rougit derrière ses longues mèches noires, avant de poser sa main fine et blanche dans celle du passeur.

« … Je ne veux plus vivre… Dans le passé… » murmura-t-elle, fragile.

Puis elle se sentit assaillie par les larmes et se précipita dans les bras du passeur :

« Bekko ! … Rentrons !... Cette fois, j'aurais assez de courage… Je veux croire en ces enfants… Et je veux croire en nous ! »

Il effleura ses longues mèches noires, puis attira son fin visage vers le sien.

C'était un baiser ni heureux ni malheureux, mouillé des larmes du regret, mais empli de promesses d'avenir, juste le baiser dont ils avaient besoin. Besoin du refuge de leurs lèvres, besoin de l'échange de leurs souffles, besoin de sentir leurs cœurs battre au même tempo, besoin de se sentir vibrer l'un pour l'autre…

Juste ce court répit dans leur douloureuse promesse, et après, ils s'éloigneraient encore l'un de l'autre… Comme de simples confrères…

Ils quittèrent cet espace temps dans une tornade dimensionnelle, éperdument enlacés au milieu des tourbillons…

… Et pendant ce temps là, à la boutique, Noa, qui n'avait certainement jamais été aussi bavard, achevait pour les Michika tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les clés et le sorcier Dragon.

« Enfoiré de Bekko !!!! gueulait Chika. Et il comptait nous le dire quand, que je devrais affronter un sorcier psychopathe ?!

- Chika kun, du caaaalme, s'affolait Michiru chaque fois qu'il risquait de lâcher ses mains pour partir en toupie.

- Bekko a toujours eu tendance à garder tout en lui et n'avancer son jeu que petit à petit. Ce n'est pas du mépris mais de la prudence. Il aura certainement voulu vous préserver de Shiroï en attendant que les sept clés soient réunies, dit Noa.

- Ben s'il se réveille pas, Shiroï nous aura quand même ! Il attend quoi pour qu'on se réunisse tous les sept ?!

- Mais ça a déjà commencé… » dit Noa avec un demi sourire, désignant la chambre toute proche.

L'espace se déchira dans des vents furieux, et un transfert dimensionnel se produisit. Watanuki réapparut dans le lit comme s'il n'en avait pas bougé, et Domeki atterrit près de lui, tous les deux sains et saufs…

« … ça a marché… Murmura l'archer avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté ! s'écria Watanuki en faisant le V de la victoire.

- Ah, aussi crâneur qu'Ichi… Soupira Noa.

- Watanuki kun ! Domeki kun ! Je suis si contente ! s'exclama Michiru, radieuse et rassurée.

- Michiru chan ! Chika kun ! Ravi de vous revoir ! répondit Watanuki sur le même ton.

- Hé, on vous serrerait bien la pince, mais on est déjà occupés… » railla Chika.

Dans les bras de Watanuki, les grandes feuilles lumineuses du passé de Yuko se métamorphosèrent, devenant toutes petites, dans un papier jauni et ancien, tracé d'une belle écriture en japonais.

« … C'est les pages manquantes du carnet d'Haruka ! s'étonna Watanuki.

- Elle les avait vraiment bien cachées… Dit Domeki en les regardant discrètement.

- Au fait, reprit Kimihiro à l'adresse de Noa, où est Yuko ? »

A peine venait-il de poser cette question que la rame du passeur déchira à nouveau l'espace dans un vortex lumineux. Yuko et Bekko réapparurent sous leur apparence adulte, et… En s'embrassant à perdre haleine…

Chika et Michiru observèrent la scène avec des yeux ronds comme des billes (parce que voir leur patron avec quelqu'un, même la plus ravissante des femmes, c'était comme voir son père danser en tutu rose une bourrée auvergnate).

Watanuki eu le sourire triomphal de celui qui a su avant tout le monde.

Noa se demanda s'ils avaient enfin décidés d'agir en adultes.

Domeki regarda ça comme une vache regarde passer un train.

Au bout de secondes qui semblèrent sans fin, Yuko et Bekko réalisèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre en rougissant comme des préadolescents surpris par leurs parents.

« Heu… Je me suis pris les pieds dans ma robe et je suis tombée sur Bekko… Minauda Yuko.

- Oui, c'est ça ! On s'est cogné la tête !!!!, reprit le passeur avec un rire débile.

- Trop la honte ! Même moi, j'oserais jamais sortir un prétexte aussi bidon ! s'écria Chika. Bekko, je peux lâcher les mains de Michiru pour te coller une baffe ?! Tu nous l'avais bien cachée, ton histoire de clés ! »

La passeur retrouva son visage le plus sérieux, se tournant vers Noa.

« Désolé, lui dit le Samouraï. Il fallait que je leur raconte… L'histoire ne doit pas se répéter, et puis… »

Il leur désigna la chambre, où Watanuki souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Yep ! Excusez moi de rester au lit, mais je suis encore un peu fatigué…

- Tu es revenu… Murmura Yuko, soulagée, en s'approchant de lui. J'aurais dû t'aider… Ajouta-t-elle, honteuse.

- T'en fais pas, Shizuka était avec moi ! dit Watanuki avec un clin d'œil. Et je serais un mauvais apprenti si je ne mettais pas tes leçons en pratique ! »

Yuko sourit avec plus de conviction.

« Bekko a raison. Tu es bien plus puissant que je ne l'étais à l'époque… Et tu as ce quelque chose en plus qui ne s'explique pas… Mais qui te permettras de vaincre Shiroï… »

Watanuki, à cette phrase, sursauta dans son lit, agitant ses bras en tout sens :

« Ah ! C'est ça ! Faut que je vous raconte toooout !!!!

- Vas-y mollo, dit Domeki en lui prenant la main, tu es encore pâle et fébrile…

- Bon alors déjà, quand j'étais dans le néant, j'ai rencontré Shaolan ! Et il avait sa conscience !

- Shaolan ?... Ton pote qui était à Kurisutaru quand on était à la tour de Tokyo ? Demanda Chika.

- Non, son clone… C'est une longue histoire… Bref, pendant que Shao et moi on discutait tranquille, vous devinerez jamais qui s'est ramené ! Le nouveau Roi des Shinigamis ! Et en fait, le Roi, c'est Hageshi !

- … HA… HAGESHI ?! » s'écria Yuko, son cœur se comprimant dans sa poitrine. Elle se tourna vers Bekko, effarée :

« … Tu le savais ?!

- Je savais que les Shinigamis avaient un nouveau Roi, mais j'ignorais que c'était Hageshi, dit-il, devenu plus blanc qu'un paquet de calgon.

- D'après ce que Noa sama nous a dit… Hageshi était la troisième clé, c'est cela ? Demanda Michiru.

- C'était un malade ! s'écria Watanuki, furieux. Il a essayé de tuer Yuko parce qu'elle voulait pas de sa tronche de cake ! Elle l'a expédié dans le néant mais maintenant il en est revenu encore plus fort pour se venger ! Et le pire de tout c'est que maintenant il copine avec le sorcier dragon !

- Bien sûr… C'était ça… C'était donc ça… Comment avons-nous pu être aussi bêtes et aveugles ?! rugit Yuko comme une petite panthère, et la colère enflait en elle…

- Heu…Yuko ?

- C'est Shiroï qui a créé ces créatures sans âme ! Et Hageshi leur a fournit les faux ! Pour nous occuper, nous faire perdre du temps, voir comment se battaient les nouvelles clés et capturer le ninja ! Quand je pense que je me suis torturée de culpabilité… Et eux, pendant ce temps là, ils rigolaient dans l'ombre, ces salauds ! »

Des flammes commençaient à apparaître tout autour de la sorcière…

« Heu… Yuko kasa ? Demanda Watanuki en tombant des nues. Si on réglait les problèmes l'un après l'autre ? Déjà, il faut que je réactive la boule à neige pour que Noa sama rejoigne Eungyo chan… Il faut aussi prévenir les autres que Shaolan clone a retrouvé sa conscience et que l'un des bébés de Mokona se trouve avec eux…

- C'est Marmotte ! » dit Mokona noir, resté caché dans une autre pièce jusqu'à présent, et arrivant avec sa collection de bébés qui ne tenaient plus en place…

« Kyyyya qu'ils sont trop mimi ! hurla Michiru en mode fangirl. J'en veux un, j'en veux un, j'en veux un, j'en veux un ! dit-elle en embrassant les bébés et les cajolant tous à la fois.

- Tu as déjà Zarame et Yomi, fit remarquer Chika, désabusé.

- Heu… Toute cette portée là a déjà des maîtres, dit Watanuki.

- … Mais si tu veux on t'en fera un rien que pour toi ! dit Mokona noir avec un sourire pervers…

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, je crois que tu as suffisamment usé de magie pour aujourd'hui, dit Yuko à Watanuki. Je suis désolée, Noa, mais si le petit tente de t'envoyer maintenant à Kurisutaru, vous pourriez bien y rester tous les deux…

- ça ira, dit le Samouraï. Je peux attendre un jour de plus, dit-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

- Mais un jour pour nous, c'est plusieurs jours à Kurisutaru ! On ne peut même pas les prévenir avec Mokona blanc ? Demanda Watanuki.

- A cause de son radar à plumes, Mokona devient folle et est injoignable durant plus d'une semaine lorsqu'elle est à Kurisutaru… Lui rappela Yuko.

- Oh ! Je sais ! Marmotte n'a pas de radar, elle ! On n'a qu'à l'utiliser pour les joindre ! »

Silence. Tout le monde regarda Watanuki comme s'il venait de réciter la pire blague carambar.

« Mmmm… Tu es peut-être plus fort que je ne l'étais à ton âge, mais niveau raisonnement, y'a encore des progrès à faire, soupira Yuko.

- Mais heu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!

- Tu crois vraiment que si Marmotte les a suivis en cachette, elle va nous laisser l'utiliser pour les prévenir… Qu'elle est avec eux ?! demanda Domeki, blasé.

- Roooh, ça va, hein, ça aurait pu marcher ! grogna Watanuki. Mais toi, Yuko, tu ne peux pas les joindre sans faire appel à Mokona ?!

- Si, mais je ne le ferais pas. D'abord, je pense qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de nous pour savoir au sujet de Marmotte et de Shaolan. Ensuite, je ne veux pas que Shiroï et Hageshi puissent attaquer la boutique en interceptant la communication. Ils me prennent encore pour la Reine des cruches, mais je vais leur montrer, moi !, dit-elle, s'enflammant à nouveau, les yeux étincelants de fureur…

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïe, ça va barder… Dirent Watanuki, Bekko et Noa d'une seule voix…

- Hein ?! Hein ?! » s'affola Michiru en se réfugiant près d'un Chika non moins inquiet, des Mokonas plein les bras.

Domeki éloigna un précieux vase Ming et un bouddha de jade…

3, 2, 1…

Yuko dégaina sa batte de base ball rouge sang et se mit à fracasser tous les meubles à proximité avec une fureur incandescente, remontée comme une boite à coucou :

« Voilà ce que je vais leur faire, à ces deux tordus ! Tiens, et tiens !!!! Je leur en foutrais, des sceaux sacrés et des sacrifices !!!! Plus jamais, plus jamais… JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAIS L'HISTOIRE SE REPRODUIRE !!!! », hurla-t-elle en achevant le carnage à coups de sortilèges, explosant tout sur son passage…

Quand elle se fut suffisamment calmée les nerfs en réduisant quelques meubles en copeaux de bois, elle se redressa.

« J'ai un plan. Mais il me faut un jeu de yi king.

- Un jeu de yi king ! Un jeu de yi king ! s'écrièrent Maru et Moro, réapparaissant de nulle part en apportant le précieux jeu divinatoire composé de 64 pièces.

- Noa, tu es un descendant du Dieu Dragon. Tu veux bien écrire le nom de chacune des pièces dans la langue de Nihon sur celles-ci ?

- C'est comme si c'était fait ! » dit le Samouraï en s'éloignant avec les petites et le jeu vers une autre pièce, réchappée de la fureur de la sorcière, où ils pourraient travailler.

Puis Yuko se tourna vers Bekko.

- Je dois te parler en privé. Au sujet de la liste sacrée.

- Je comprends… » dit le passeur en inclinant la tête.

Enfin, Yuko s'adressa aux Watadome et aux Michika :

« Vous, les enfants… Vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Je veux que vous vous reposiez.

- Tu… QUOI ?! s'étrangla Watanuki.

- Profites en, ça n'arrivera pas tous les jours ! » déclara la sorcière en s'éloignant de nouveau vers le jardin, entraînant Bekko à sa suite.

« Eh bé, soupira Watanuki. Yuko amoureuse, ça fait peur, mais j'aimerais bien que votre patron vienne la voir plus souvent, ça me fait des vacances ! »

Chika eu un rire de psychopathe :

« Hé, hé, hé, hé… Bekko a le béguin… Oh, oh, oh, oh ! Je me demande combien peut valoir cette information ?

- Chika kun ! » s'offusqua Michiru.

Le chasseur assaillit Watanuki de questions, tournoyant autour de son lit :

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ? Depuis quand ils sont ensemble ? Qui a fait le premier pas ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? Vas-y, dis moi tout !

- Heu… Bekko sama aime Yuko kasa depuis l'âge de 8 ans. Et elle l'aime aussi depuis le lycée… Mais ils s'interdisent d'être ensemble pour des raisons idiotes…

- Wata kun, je savais que t'étais mon jackpot ! s'écria Chika en le serrant dans ses bras avec un sourire crétin, des yens plein les yeux. C'est une info en or ! Chaque fois que ce radin me refusera une augmentation, je le ferais chanter sur son histoire avec la bombe aux gros seins !!!!

- La bombe… Aux gros seins ?! répéta Michiru, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- T'as pas remarqué ?! On voit que ça , ils sont énorme, ça crève les yeux !!!! »

Il y eu soudain un blanc assourdissant de plusieurs secondes, au bout desquelles le jeune chasseur réalisa ENFIN dans quelle galère il s'était fourré…

« … Hein ?! Non, non, Michiru ! C'est pas tout à fait ce que je voulais dire ! s'affola Chika en voyant sa chérie trembler de rage.

- C'est incroyable, mais il est encore plus long à la détente que toi, fit remarquer Domeki à Watanuki.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tu voulais dire ? Demanda Michiru, d'une voix étouffée.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a une poitrine ENORME, mais je n'aime que tes minuscules petits seins !

- Minuscules…

- Ils sont parfaits ! Et ils seront encore plus parfaits quand tu auras finie ta croissance ! »

TARTE !

« TU N'ES QU'UN IDIOT, CHIKA KUUUUN !!!! »

Le Chika kun en question ne pu répondre à cette grande vérité, la tête douloureusement enfoncée dans le plancher…

« … Heu… Si je préparais du thé et des petits gâteaux histoire d'adoucir les mœurs ? Proposa Watanuki.

- Non, cette fois c'est moi qui m'en charge, décida Domeki. Je ne veux pas que ut bouges avant d'être totalement rétabli.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider, Domeki kun ? » , demanda Michiru d'une voix nouée.

L'archer la regarda trois secondes comme si son cerveau avait une panne informatique. Il fallait convertir les informations : Michiru = Rivale = Mon Watanuki en Michiru = Aider = Thé…

« … Oy… » finit par s'entendre dire Domeki, et tous deux s'éloignèrent vers la cuisine.

« Finalement, on devait se revoir Samedi mais le destin en a décidé autrement ! rit Watanuki, Mokona et ses bébés sautillant sur les draps tout autour.

- Woui, f'est vrai… » dit Chika, relevant le visage en comptant ses dents.

Dans la cuisine, Michiru se calma progressivement à mesure qu'elle surveillait l'eau chauffer dans la bouilloire. Domeki était en train de disposer avec soin sur un plateau des petits fours préparés par Watanuki la veille…

« … Domeki kun… » murmura soudain Michiru, la voix apaisée.

L'archer releva le visage des gâteaux, intrigué.

La jeune fille se tourna dans sa direction avec un sourire désolé sur le visage.

« … Je sais que quatre mois se sont écoulés et que j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt… Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion… De te demander pardon. »

Rien n'aurait pu impressionner Domeki. Pas même si une météorite s'était écrasée sur la boutique avec des martiens dansant la lambada. Mais que Michiru lui présente là, comme ça, des excuses pour une raison qu'il ignorait totalement, il cru que les yeux allaient lui tomber de la tête et rouler par terre !

« Par… Don ?! répéta-t-il, sonné.

- Pour ta chute, lors du combat contre la fée des ténèbres. Tu aurais pu mourir. Et Watanuki a aussi faillit mourir pour nous protéger tous. Tous les deux, vous avez eu très mal et très peur l'un pour l'autre… Et tout ça par ma faute…

- N… Non, voyons…

- J'ai donné rendez-vous à Watanuki à la tour de Tokyo. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Si la fée vous a attaqué, c'est ma faute…

- Mëme si tu n'avais pas été là, ce combat aurait eu lieu. Il était prévu depuis longtemps… Tu n'es responsable en rien de ce qui est arrivé.

- Mais à cause de moi, Watanuki a faillit te perdre. Ce jour là, j'ai eu très peur, et encore plus pour mon Chika. Mais Watanuki nous a sauvés. S'il en a trouvé la force, c'est qu'il pensait t'avoir perdu à jamais. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la douleur que ce doit être. Si jamais je perdais Chika, je serais totalement dévastée. Il est mon univers, sans lui, tout s'effondre ! Si nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à Watanuki et toi. Vous nous avez sauvés. Alors je tenais vraiment à te dire pardon… Pardon et Merci. »

Domeki garda encore le silence, sidéré, puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'excuser. En fait, ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander pardon…

- Hein ?! Pourquoi ?! s'étonna la jeune fille, les yeux ronds.

- Parce que je suis obtus et jaloux comme un poux.

- … Comme un ?! Oh, je ne connaissais pas cette expression… » dit la jeune fille en tombant des nues.

Domeki eu un demi sourire en lui prenant doucement une main.

« Kimi et toi vous ressemblez vraiment beaucoup, et j'ai eu peur que cette ressemblance vous rapproche trop… Mais maintenant, je suis heureux que vous vous soyez rencontrés et êtes devenus amis. Grâce à toi, Kimi a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments et j'ai dû assumer les miens. Si Kimi et moi sommes enfin réunis, nous te le devons aussi, ainsi qu'à Chika kun….

- Alors tu ne m'en voudras plus d'être amie avec Watanuki kun ?

- Si tu ne m'en veux pas d'être ami avec Chika… , dit Domeki avec un demi sourire.

- Et … Je pourrais aussi être amie avec toi ?

- J'en serais ravi, affirma-t-il.

- Youpiiii !!!! » s'écria Michiru d'un ton des plus kawaï.

A ce moment là, la bouilloire se mit à déborder.

« Kya ! Kya ! s'écria Michiru en courant dans tous les sens. Comment on éteint cette vieille gazinière ?! »

Domeki soupira d'un ton blasé.

« C'est vraiment le même, en fille… »

A ce moment là, leurs amoureux respectifs étaient aussi en pleine conversation. Watanuki lui ayant demandé pourquoi Michiru et lui portaient des tenues de soirée, Chika lui avait raconté en détails l'histoire de la course poursuite en caddy, des vigiles du restaurant, du traquenard imaginé par la famille de Michiru et du vieux beau milliardaire avec sa Barbie et son fils opportuniste… Mokona et ses bébés étaient écroulés de rire à ce récit. Watanuki, lui, partagé entre hilarité et colère.

« L'oncle et la tante de Michiru sont vraiment ignobles ! La fiancer comme ça, sans son accord, avec le premier venu pour de l'argent !

- Tu l'aurais vu ondoyer autour d'elle, ce saligaud ! Il n'a rien compris quand je lui ai collé mon coup de tête ! En plus, il a un de ces noms ! Axel… Un tel fumier avec un nom de déodorant !

- A quoi il ressemble ?

- Une vraie tête à claques ! La tête du gaijin qui fait fantasmer les filles dans les shojos ! Un sourire pour pub de dentifrice et les cheveux d'un premier communiant !... Tiens, j'y panse ! J'ai pris sa photo avant de lui désaccorder le clavier de piano ! »

Chika dégaina son portable, et retrouvant la photo, présenta l'écran à Watanuki. Aussitôt, le spirite se glaça entièrement, un frisson le parcourant.

« Non mais franchement, t'as vu cette tronche de faux cul ?! » demanda Chika.

Oui, il l'avait bien vue.

Comme la pluie…

Cette rue déserte…

Les paquets étalés, les nouilles et le poulpe frit. C'était bien lui. A peine 4 ou 5 ans de plus…

« Chika… Murmura Watanuki, la voix nouée d'angoisse. Chika, il ne faut pas… Sous aucun prétexte… Il ne faut pas laisser ce type approcher de Michiru… Il faut la protéger de lui… Je suis sérieux !!!!

- Hein ?! Hé, Wata, quelque chose ne va pas ?! »

Non, ça n'allait vraiment pas…

Il avait même envie de vomir à la seule idée que ce mec infect puisse poser la main sur Michiru…

« Chika… Ce type… Axel… C'est un ex de Shizuka. Il s'est amusé avec lui alors que c'était encore un gosse, et puis il l'a jeté… C'est vraiment… Une personne horrible… Shizuka est encore blessé de ce qu'il lui a fait… Ne le laisse pas toucher à Michiru !

- On m'appelle ? » demanda la jeune fille en arrivant toute joyeuse avec le thé, suivie de Domeki qui portait les gâteaux.

Watanuki et Chika s'étaient soudain figés en silence, et devant leurs têtes d'enterrement, Domeki devina presque aussitôt que la mauvaise nouvelle venait du portable.

« Non !... Shizuka, ne regardes pas ! » tenta de l'en empêcher Watanuki, pâle et tremblant comme une feuille, mais Mokona noir, devenu sérieux, bondit pour s'emparer de l'objet et le donna à Domeki.

Devant la photo d'Axel, l'archer parvint à garder un visage totalement flegmatique, mais Watanuki savait bien la tempête douloureuse qui se jouait en lui avec l'afflux de mauvais souvenirs…

« … Shizuka… » répéta Watanuki, assaillit par les larmes.

L'archer rendit sans un mot le portable à Mokona. Puis il attira Watanuki vers ses bras, l'embrassa longuement et le rassura de gestes tendres et protecteurs…

Enfin, sans relâcher l'étreinte de ses bras autour de Watanuki, cette étreinte qui le rassurait lui-même et le faisait sentir vivant, il releva enfin le visage pour dire à Chika et Michiru, bouleversés :

« Kimi a raison. Ne laissez pas Axel vous approcher. Il est comme le serpent. S'il vous mord une fois, son venin vous consumera lentement. Et si vous y survivez, vous n'en guérirez jamais complètement… »

**Chapitre 28 : Le palais des Secrets**

_**Pays de Kurisutaru**_

Il était là.

Clow.

… Le Prince Clow…

Eungyo ferma les yeux et serra lentement le poing, se mettant à trembler. Elle réprima les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et serra les dents, contenant sa rage. Enfin, elle redressa la tête et ouvrit des yeux brûlant des flammes de la colère et de la détermination.

« … 27 ANS … »

Ce qu'il se fait de mieux en combattants était présent dans cette pièce, pourtant, personne n'anticipa la suite tant la jeune fille fut d'une rapidité et d'une force stupéfiantes. Le temps d'un éclair, elle avait déjà foncé son poing de la victoire en avant, et le balança avec violence en plein milieu du visage charismatique du Prince Clow.

« Tu ne l'as pas volée, celle-là !!!! »

Passé la première seconde de stupeur, Umi se rua sur Eungyo :

« C'est un attentat contre notre altesse !

- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation ! » cria Suoh, la suivant toute lame en avant.

Shaolan « le vrai » s'interposa devant Eungyo et contra leurs deux lames à la fois. Un duel s'engagea entre Shaolan et Suoh, et un autre entre Umi et Eungyo…

« Arrêtez ! s'écria la vieille Reine de Cristal Sakura.

- Je vous en pries, arrêtez ! cria la Reine Tomoyo en aidant son fils à se relever après la baffe que lui avait collé Eungyo.

- Tu ne comptes pas t'en mêler ?, demanda Utako à sa mère, Kanashimi.

- Non, ça donne une idée de leur niveau de combat, n'est-ce pas, Mikomi ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Le Shaolan adulte ne répondit rien, scrutant la manière dont se battait son jeune double. Hikaru choisit de ne pas intervenir non plus, sa petite Nagisa l'agrippant d'une main, et de l'autre son cousin Akira, qui lui aussi observait le combat avec son air de gendre idéal.

Et Mokona ajoutait à la confusion en chantant comme une folle au milieu des combats…

Finalement, au moment où ça risquait de vraiment devenir dangereux entre Shaolan et Suoh, les deux Kuro agrippèrent chacun par le col leur gamin respectif en grognant d'une seule vois en stéréo :

« Ça suffit maintenant, les conneries… »

Les deux Fye s'interposèrent aussi pour séparer Eungyo et Umi :

« Des filles aussi mignonnes…

- Ne devraient pas se crêper le chignon ! », dirent-ils de leur sourire happy face le plus diplomate.

Les deux petites furies se fusillèrent du regard, poussèrent un soupir contrarié, et se tournèrent le dos.

« Mademoiselle Eungyo… Dit la Reine Tomoyo en tombant des nues… Vous êtes l'amie de nos sauveurs et notre invitée… Alors pourquoi venez-vous de porter la main sur mon fils ?!

- Parce que c'est le vrai… Jura la gamine entre ses dents.

- Le… Vrai ?! »

Shaolan poussa un soupir amer.

« Je l'ai sentis aussi… »

Il se tourna vers le Prince, totalement remis du crochet gauche d'Eungyo.

« Cela faisait longtemps, Clow Sama.

- En effet », dit-il avec un demi sourire en ajustant son monocle.

Puis il s'adressa à Umi et Suoh :

« Je vous remercie de votre intervention mais ce n'était pas nécessaire… La colère de cette jeune fille était légitime et j'ai mérité sa sentence. Que personne ne lui en tienne rigueur.

- Mais… Altesse… » murmurèrent Umi et Suoh, totalement abasourdis et ne comprenant rien à la situation. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, d'ailleurs…

« Je suis toujours surpris de l'incroyable force contenue dans un si petit et joli corps… Dit galamment Clow à Eungyo.

- Ne me tente pas de t'en coller une deuxième, sale hypocrite… Grinça-t-elle.

- Mon fils… Comment peux-tu connaître cette jeune fille ? Quand l'as-tu rencontré ? L'interrogea la Reine Tomoyo.

- Dans l'une de mes vies précédentes… »

Un frisson de stupeur balaya la salle.

« Attends… Dit Kuro ninja à son vampire. Il était pas déjà mort, réincarné et re-mort, celui-là ?!

- Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière d'un monde à l'autre, dit Clow. L'époque où j'ai été membre des 7 clés remonte à 4 vies antérieures pour moi. Je suis l'une des rares personnes à conserver le souvenir de toutes ses vies passées. Et à savoir tout ce qu'il adviendra…

- Les Reed sont comme les chats, ils ont 9 vies, grogna Eungyo. Et quand est-ce que tu t'es souvenu que tu m'as laissé me consumer de douleur à la tour de Tokyo et condamnée à errer seule entre les mondes ?!

- Je n'ai aucune excuse. Je reconnais t'avoir sacrifiée pour protéger d'autres vies et ce monde, Kurisutaru. Mais je savais déjà tout ce qui allait se produire et que tu reviendrais.

- Ben voyons ! Regardons crever Eungyo ! C'est pas grave elle reviendra dans 27 piges !

- Par ailleurs, même si j'ai de grands pouvoirs dans cette vie, ils ne sont rien à côté de ceux que j'avais autrefois. Je ne pouvais plus intervenir pour ton retour, maintenant…

- T'as quand même eu trois autres vies pour y réfléchir avant ! Mais c'est fou le nombre de personnes que tu as « oublié » quelque part et que tu ne retournes jamais chercher… Tu veux que je te parle de Yuko qui t'attend toujours dans sa boutique ?! Kero, Yué , la 53 eme carte… Oh, et comment elle s'appelait déjà, cette pauvre fille qui a finit ses jours cloîtrée dans un livre à HongKong ?!

- Tout est clair, maintenant, soupira la vieille Reine de Cristal, quand même un peu déçue que son petit-fils ne soit pas si parfait… Qui d'autre ici savait la vérité pour notre Prince ? »

Kanashimi, Mikomi, leur fille Utako, Shirahime, Kuro kun, Fye kun et Umi levèrent la main.

« Merci d'avoir fait circuler l'information. J'ai la furieuse impression d'avoir encore été prise pour une quiche ! » grogna la grand-mère.

Mokona lui sauta sur l'épaule avec des paroles censées la réconforter :

« Tout le monde aime les quiches ! C'est mieux que les potiches, qui se cassent facilement ! Tant va la cruche à l'eau…

- Oui, merci, ce proverbe existe aussi dans ce monde…

- Ce qui m'interpelle, c'est que votre réincarnation ait précisément lieu à Kurisutaru… Dit Shaolan à Clow.

- Le hasard n'est pas de ce monde, vous le savez… Dit-il avec un sourire fataliste.

- Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et craches le morceau ! ordonna Eungyo.

- Mademoiselle Eungyo ! S'offusqua le Reine Tomoyo.

- Sa réincarnation est le fruit de la même magie qui a permis ma naissance, affirma Umi, le regard triste.

- La magie… Oui, je comprends ! Dit soudain Fye vampire. Watanuki nous a dit qu'il avait mêlé sa magie à celle de la plume !

- Et qu'il y avait eu des conséquences… Dit Kuro ninja.

- Pour vous, cet évènement a eu lieu récemment, mais pour nous il remonte à 20 ans, dit Fye kun en posant doucement une main sur la tête de sa fille. Pendant 8 ans, des naissances « impossibles » se sont réalisées à Kurisutaru…

- Tout d'abord ma naissance, alors qu'aucune Reine de Cristal n'avait jamais enfanté d'un garçon, dit Clow.

- Puis celle d'Umi, dit Kuro kun avec un demi sourire à sa fille…

- Et enfin… Celle d'une troisième personne… Dit-elle à mi voix.

- Pour résumer, conclue Hikaru, la magie de votre ami a agit comme un engrais très fertile.

- C'est le Roi des jardiniers, à ce niveau là ! grogna Kurogane. Il devrait faire fleuriste et pratiquer l'ikebana !

- Tu crois ? Demanda son Fye. Moi je verrais plutôt Watanuki kun à la tête d'un restaurant…

- Une soupe de poisson ! Une soupe de poisson ! gueula Mokona.

- Non, ça ne marcherait jamais….

- C'est pas bientôt fini votre film Pixar, là ? Grogna Shaolan. On parle sérieusement, là…

- Je crois que les esprits se sont assez échauffés pour ce soir, coupa Kanashimi. Nous devrions tous aller manger, nous reposer et remettre le reste des révélations fracassantes à demain…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps ! insista Shaolan. Nous devons rendre son cœur à Fye kun pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre magie, puis partir dans le futur sauver le pays de Nihon, et…

-… Et aller trop vite mène droit dans le mur, coupa Mikomi. Votre voyage vous a épuisé et vous avez besoin de repos. Nous parlerons demain à tête reposée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez des voyages ? Grogna Shaolan à son double adulte avec la lueur du défi dans le regard.

- Je pourrais t'en apprendre… Sourit le capitaine Mikomi.

- Tssss ! »

Sentant que l'air redevenait électrique, Fye vampire dégaina son sourire le plus happy face, attrapant au vol Mokona survoltée.

« Nous vous remercions beaucoup de votre hospitalité et c'est avec plaisir que nous partagerons votre repas !

- Voulez-vous d'abord connaître vos appartements ? Demanda gentiment Akira.

- Je peux vous y mener ! s'exclama la petite Nagisa.

- Ce sera un honneur ! »

Les voyageurs suivirent la petite fille, Kuro Papa entraînant Shaolan et Eungyo, tous deux devenus des plus maussades. Puis il se pencha vers son vampire pour lui dire :

« L'ambiance était plus sympa lors de nos deux premières visites…

- Le petit est stressé après tout ce qu'il a entendu… Et je comprends qu'Eungyo ait du mal à digérer ce qu'elle a enduré et ses 27 ans d'errance… Enfin, tu remarqueras que tout le monde a tendance à mettre le Prince Clow sur un piédestal, ici, comme si c'était la seule merveille du monde parce que c'est un garçon…

- ça va pas l'aider à dégonfler sa grosse tête, grinça Eungyo.

- C'est sûr, certaines choses ne changeront jamais… » grogna Shaolan, du même avis.

Eungyo frémit.

« Maintenant, Yuko sait que je suis vivante, pensa-t-elle. Si elle cherche à me contacter et qu'elle voit Clow… »

Les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués étaient d'un très grand luxe, c'était d'ailleurs les mêmes que lors de leur précédente visite, sauf la chambre d'Eungyo qui avait été ajoutée. Kuro et Fye avaient des chambres séparées, ce qui fit bien rire le ninja :

« Comme si une porte allait m'arrêter ! »

Fye rougit en constatant que tous les meubles de sa chambre avaient été changés après qu'il les ait tous cassés la dernière fois. C'était aussi cette nuit là…

Qu'une porte n'avait pas arrêté Kurogane…

A peine le temps de déposer leurs affaires qu'on vint les chercher pour le dîner, même Fye qui avait eu le temps de picorer son ninja. Le repas fut plutôt agréable dans l'ensemble, certains s'employant à détendre l'atmosphère en racontant avec humour les deux premières visites de l'équipe, et ce qui était arrivé durant leur absence, mais les sujets importants furent soigneusement évités et reportés au lendemain. Si Kuro et Fye faisaient bonne figure en se vannant avec leurs doubles, la tension n'était pas retombée pour Eungyo, qui aurait volontiers collé d'autres baffes à Clow tant elle devinait qu'il leur cachait encore des mauvaises surprises, ni pour Shaolan, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs dès qu'il les posaient sur le charisme éblouissant du capitaine Mikomi. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire détaché, presque narquois, qui le mit au comble de la fureur. Rien que de regarder son double adulte, les cheveux de Shaolan se dressaient comme les poils d'un petit chat sauvage !

3Jeune homme, pourrais-tu me faire parvenir la moutarde ? » lui demanda soudain Mikomi de sa belle voix grave, élégante et aristocrate, qui l'énervait plus que tout.

« C… Certainement… » se força-t-il à dire poliment.

Mais le pot ne parvint jamais jusqu'à Mikomi. Shaolan le lui envoya avec une telle aigreur qu'il se fracassa à mi chemin sur une soupière, éclaboussant les deux Reines de Cristal. Clow faillit s'en prendre aussi mais il s'était protégé d'un bouclier magique. Avant que son geste ne soit interprété comme un nouvel attentat, Shaolan se répandit en excuses sincères et désespérées auprès des deux reines, toute la soirée…

Après le dîner, Kuro kun proposa à Kuro ninja de lui présenter toutes les nouveautés militaires dont s'était doté le palais durant son absence…

« Vas-y, dit Fye vampire à son ninja, sachant son goût pour l'art de la guerre. Je m'occupe de nos teenagers… » dit-il en désignant Shaolan déprimé, Eungyo énervée et Mokona survoltée…

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Shaolan se lamentait encore sur son attentat à la moutarde :

« … C'est horrible… Vraiment horrible… J'aurais pu blesser les deux Reines de Cristal… Alors que ce sont des dames si gentilles…

- Ouaip, à se demander comment Clow peut être de leur famille !, grinça Eungyo. Je crois qu'à cause de lui j'ai des aigreurs d'estomac…

- Cessez de vous ronger avec tout ça, les enfants, demain est un autre jour … Shaolan, je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux une fois reposé. On a une cuisine à disposition dans la pièce commune qui relie les quatre chambres… Eungyo, je vais te préparer une tisane qui apaisera tes aigreurs…

- Merci, Fye ! Peut-être qu'un jour je serais une bonne maîtresse de maison comme toi ! sourit Eungyo. Malheureusement… J'ai bien peur de finir en mégère comme ma mère… Soupira-t-elle.

- Mais Noa a su t'apprivoiser ! rit Mokona dans un éclair de lucidité en bondissant sur sa tête.

- Noa ? Demanda Fye. C'est le nom du garçon que tu aimes ?

- Oui ! » répondit Eungyo en rougissant comme une fraise.

Une fois arrivé, Fye s'employa aussitôt à préparer sa tisane miracle, expliquant chaque étape à Eungyo, qui pour une fois écoutait avec attention, et Mokona, qui proposait de rajouter des ingrédients aussi farfelus que des chocapics ou de la sauce pimentée.

Pendant ce temps là, Shaolan alla dans sa chambre se doucher et se changer. Alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de faire le vide dans sa tête sous le jet d'eau, il fut saisit d'un tournis inexplicable et il se raccrocha au mur de la douche… Un flot désordonné et rapide d'images envahit brutalement son esprit… Elles lui dessinèrent un paysage énigmatique et irréel, quelque part dans une montagne, la végétation dense d'une forêt, qui s'éclaircissait à mesure qu'il approchait d'une vallée.

_« Même cœur et même rythme,_

_Ensemble vous devrez… »_

Il reconnu aussitôt la voix de Sakura… Non, DES Sakura… Leurs mots semblaient traverser l'espace, les dimensions, le temps, pour lui faire parvenir ce message et ces images…

_« Ensemble…_

_Pour que cesse la malédiction…_

_Ensemble… »_

Les phrases n'étaient pas complètes, hachées par la distance, des mots se perdaient en chemin… Les images se bousculaient toujours, présentant un autre lieu. Shaolan reconnu le palais de Nihon et les alentours… Il vit une silhouette familière, perchée en haut d'un rocher, et s'entraînant au maniement de son katana…

« Shaolan… » murmura le vrai en reconnaissant son clone sur les images…

Le clone se figea soudain dans ses gestes, le regard surpris et ému.

« Sha… Shaolan ?! » répéta celui-ci, semblant l'entendre.

Son regard… Il avait sa conscience… Il avait sa conscience ! Mais il avait des bandages de partout…

« Tu es blessé ?!

- Je vais bien !... Tu entends ?!... Je vais bien, poursuis ta mission !

-… Nous nous rejoindrons bientôt ! »

Black out. La communication cessa brutalement, comme si une force qui leur était supérieure s'était interposée.

Shaolan, haletant comme s'il venait de faire une course éperdue, ruisselant d'eau, s'effondra sur le carrelage de la douche. Mais il se sentait mieux. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis longtemps.

« Il a sa conscience, et il a été soigné. Et pour elles aussi, ça va si elles ont pu me parler… C'est… Un message d'espoir… »

Il essuya une larme qui se mêlait à l'eau de la douche en dévalant son visage. Ce n'était pas une larme de tristesse, non. Il était rassuré, soulagé. Vraiment.

Il se remémora les paroles de son double.

_« Je vais bien, poursuis ta mission ! »_

Shaolan esquissa un demi sourire, se frottant les yeux.

« Tu as raison. Tu as bien raison… »

Il se redressa enfin, avec un nouveau souffle et une nouvelle force…

Dans la pièce commune, Fye et Eungyo versaient la tisane dans les tasses.

« Alleeeez ! demanda encore Mokona. Un peu de wasabi dedans !

- Non, ma belle. Ce sera juste une pointe de miel… » répondit Fye, inflexible, sous les rires d'Eungyo.

Shaolan sortit de sa chambre, vêtu d'un yukata, et tout le monde se figea dans ses gestes avec un regard rond. Le garçon arborait un visage vraiment inédit depuis longtemps, confiant et apaisé… Radieux.

« Waow. Je crois que son gel douche est plus efficace que ta tisane ! fit remarquer Eungyo à Fye.

- Shaolan kun ? … Tu… Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il au garçon.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux en posant une main sur son cœur, souriant.

« Oui, maintenant…

- T'as pas de la fièvre ?... Tu nous couves pas une grippe ?... Oh, je sais, tu t'es cogné la tête dans la douche ! dit le vampire en tournant tout autour de lui.

- M'man, t'es lourd… » soupira le garçon. Mais il ajouta aussitôt avec un sourire :

« Mais c'est gentil, merci…

- C'est justement quand tu dis merci que ça m'inquiète encore plus !

- Shaolan m'a parlé. Sakura et Sakura aussi.

- Heeeein ?! »

Alors, il du tout leur expliquer autour de la tisane…

La nuit s'étendait de plus en plus sur le pays de Kuristaru. Les ombres de deux silhouettes quasi similaires se promenaient sur le chemin de ronde du palais.

« … Alors qu'en penses tu, Kuro Pépé ? Demanda Kuro Kun. Avec ces nouvelles machines de guerre, on devrait pouvoir lutter contre les morphes.

- Pas sûr. Je ne les vois pas fonctionner là où des ninjas et des mages ont échoués…

- ça nous fera au moins gagner du temps. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire en attendant que le sorcier dragon soit vaincu.

-… C'est donc ça, hein ? Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un conte pour enfants de mon pays… Il existe bien réellement. Et comme je le sentais, il ne s'agit pas de combattants venus des sept étoiles, mais de sept dimensions…

- Kuro Pépé… Commença Kuro Kun, la voix pleine de non dits…

- Hey . Qu'est-ce qu'on me cache ?

- …

- Je te connais. Pour moi tu es toujours ce même gamin perspicace et malicieux. Tu ne m'as certainement pas amené jusqu'ici pour me parler de vos nouvelles catapultes.

- En fait… Il y a deux choses que je préfèrerais que tu saches avant demain… Au sujet de la sixième clé… Cette fois, il y a une particularité qui pourrait tout changer… Et pour la septième clé… C'est…

- KUROGANE SAMAAAA !!!! »

On ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, et voilà qu'il déboulait encore une fois pour casser la conversation… Kotaro ! Le mari d'Hikaru et père de la petite Nagisa avait bien grandit, mais il avait perfectionné son art de débarquer comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

« Kurogane sama, dit-il à Kuro kun en lui faisant un salut militaire. Je rapporte des instructions du Roi d'Imonoyama. Les officiers sont réunis en attendant vos instructions…

- J'arrive tout de suite », grogna Kurogane.

Et, se tournant vers son double :

« Désolé, Kuro Pépé. J'espère que nous pourrons parler avant demain.

- T'en fais pas. Quelle que soit la mauvaise surprise qui m'attend, j'en ai vu d'autres ! »

Kuro kun lui tapa l'épaule de manière… Brutale… Mais rassurante… Une bonne frappe Kuroganesque, quoi…

Puis il s'éloigna avec Kotaro.

Kuro ninja partit aussi de son côté, décidant de rejoindre sa petite famille…

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs totalement dévastés, mais soudain son instinct le mit en alerte. Là-bas, dans un passage sombre, il vit passer une petite silhouette blanche et éthérée, qui ne lui rappela pas celle de la petite Nagisa, la seule qui aurait pu y correspondre dans le palais. D'ailleurs, elle lui semblait trop large d'épaules pour être celle d'une petite fille, céleste ou pas. Kutogane glissa comme une ombre et se lança à la poursuite de la silhouette, la suivant discrètement. Enfin, l'individu arriva dans le jardin intérieur du palais. Rien n'y avait changé. Les colonnes de marbre avaient été reconstruites à l'identique autour de la cascade, des fleurs aux couleurs chatoyantes s'épanouissaient dans leurs parfums délicats, et de jolies mosaïques ornaient les alentours. Là, dans la lumière qui éclairait les lieux, Kurogane vit enfin le mystérieux personnage.

C'était un adolescent, un garçon à qui il ne donnait pas plus de 12 ans, tant il était petit. Il avait un visage poupin diaphane, sur lequel brillait de grands yeux intensément bleus et d'une expression étrangement sage et grave pour un gamin. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond nordique, presque blancs, mais avec des reflets légèrement roses qui s'achevaient en pic sur sa nuque, lui donnant un air de lutin malicieux. Sa tenue blanche était celle d'un magicien. Elle était alourdie par toute une série de gemmes d'une taille impressionnante, d'ailleurs, l'adolescent arborait aussi sur son front un diadème empesé et une énorme gemme en forme de corne de rhinocéros. En temps normal, Kurogane se serait dit : « Bah, c'est qu'un gosse ! » et aurait passé son chemin.

Le problème, c'est que de toute la journée, jamais il n'avait aperçu ce jeune magicien au look totalement improbable se promener dans le palais. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, il n'aurait certainement pas échappé au regard de Fye, qui lui en aurait parlé ! Il n'était pas non plus au repas, où en plus de la famille royale étaient présentes toutes les personnes venues pour les festivités en l'honneur du Prince et de nombreux courtisans. Vu la taille des gemmes qu'arborait son costume, elles devaient valoir une fortune. Ce gosse n'était pas n'importe qui, et il n'y avait plus que deux solutions, soit on ne le leur avait pas présenté pour d'obscures raisons, soit… Il n'était pas du palais, et dans ce cas là, malgré sa trombine d'enfant de chœur, ce pouvait être un ennemi, peut-être même un morphe qui avait pris cette apparence pour infiltrer les lieux ! Plus d'hésitation…

Kurogane sortit de l'ombre. Il n'avait pas encore dégainé son katana, mais son ton n'avait rien de jovial :

« Hé ! Toi !!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Kurogane sama ? » demanda le gosse, un doute traversant son regard.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Vous avez fait une cure de jouvence ? Ça ne rajeunira pas votre esprit, ma foi…

- Parles pour toi, le mioche ! s'écria Kurogane, outré.

- Vous êtes si puéril que vous en êtes prévisible, continua de le railler l'adolescent d'un ton aussi élégant qu'insolent. Je parie que vous ne me tolérez toujours pas en ces lieux et que vous souhaitez me faire déguerpir…

- Ah, ce n'est donc pas la première fois que tu viens manigancer par ici…

- Cessez de me voir en ennemi. Je sais « qui » mes pouvoirs vous rappellent, mais je ne veux que protéger Kurisutaru, tout comme vous…

- Mais tu as un but, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Kurogane, se disant qu'en entrant dans le jeu il allait certainement découvrir des choses qu'on lui avait caché.

- Ce que j'ai de plus précieux est dans ce palais, vous le savez. J'espère que vous pouvez comprendre au moins cela. »

Après un silence de réflexion, Kurogane haussa les épaules.

« Je comprends que dalle. En vérité, je ne suis pas Kuro kun. » dit-il en lui montrant qu'il lui manquait un bras.

La stupeur s'étala sur le visage du gamin.

« Vous… Vous n'êtes pas ?!... »

Il fit apparaître un sceptre de magicien trois fois plus grand que lui :

« Un morphe !!!!

- Pas du tout. Je crois qu'un morphe n'hésiterait pas à se battre contre un enfant, lui…

- Je ne suis pas un enfant !!!! s'offusqua le jeune magicien, tremblant de colère.

- Oh, il fait un caprice, le bout de choux… Le vanna Kurogane avec un demi sourire. Alors qui es-tu ? Parce qu'on dirait que tu n'es pas le bienvenu dans le coin.

- Je ne vous le dirais pas ! Ma mère… Ma mère m'a toujours dit de ne pas parler aux étrangers ! »

Et là-dessus, le mini magicien ouvrit un vortex dans la cascade, et y disparut en grommelant ce qui devait être des jurons dans une langue incompréhensible…

« Mmmm… C'était pas la langue des célestes ? Se demanda Kurogane. Non, ce peuple ne compte que des femmes… »

… Fye en était à sa quatrième tasse de tisane, mais comme il était un vampire, cela ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet… Surtout pas sur sa nervosité.

« … Si ta vision est bien précise, alors on peut être au moins sûrs que Shaolan kun se trouve à Nihon… Et que nous serons enfin réunis lorsque nous y retournerons…

- En fait, j'ai un pressentiment insistant… Comme si on me l'avait dit sans un mot… Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il ne se trouve pas à l'époque de la Princesse Tomoyo, mais celle de la Princesse Fu…

- Vrai de vrai ?! s'écria Eungyo, pleine d'espoir. Alors il va pouvoir commencer à protéger le pays en attendant qu'on arrive !

- Il faut y croire… Et croire de toutes nos forces que ce maudit Fei ne s'en mêlera pas encore une fois… Murmura Fye.

- Alors là, aucune chance ! » affirma Eungyo avec détermination.

Fye et Shaolan la regardèrent avec interrogation.

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait empêcher la chauve souris velue de mettre son bronx cette fois ? » demanda Mokona avec un rire de psychopathe laissant encore planer le doute sur sa santé mentale…

« C'est évident, non ? Nihon, c'est le pays du Dieu Dragon… Et le pays où les pouvoirs du Sorcier dragon sont les plus puissants. Feifei a une frousse bleue de Shiroï ! Vous pouvez être sûrs qu'il n'interviendra jamais, même à distance, s'il sait que Shiroï va se ramener !

- Vraiment ? »

Eungyo décida alors de leur raconter tous les détails de son passé de clé, mais préféra survoler l'ultime bataille à la tour de Tokyo, qui lui avait été si cruelle et qui avait valu son coup de poing à Clow…

« Mais avant cette bataille, dit-elle, il y en a eu d'autres. Comprenez bien qu'un adversaire comme Shiroï, c'est pratiquement impossible de le vaincre en une seule fois. A cette époque, Fei hésitait encore entre le bien et le mal. Même s'il n'était pas une clé, il lui est arrivé de se joindre à nous lors des combats… Mais une fois, ça a très mal tourné pour lui…

- Co… Comment ça ?!

- Pour parler poliment, nous dirons que Shiroï lui a infligé une cuisante déculottée, et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir ! On s'y est mis à sept pour le sauver ! Mais après ça, Fei n'a plus été le même. Les premiers temps, il était traumatisé, il se pissait dessus rien qu'en entendant le nom de Shiroï ! Puis progressivement, il s'est métamorphosé en ce monstre tordu que vous connaissez … Mais il avait toujours aussi peur de Shiroï !

- Ainsi… Seul un monstre peut faire peur aux monstres… » soupira Fye, le regard triste…

Il sursauta quand Shaolan lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« ça ira, Maman ! Même si Shiroï est plus puissant que Fei, personne n'est invincible ! Nous trouverons son point faible !

- Bien parlé ! approuva Eungyo. L'avenir soutit aux optimistes !

- La positive attitude ! Toutoutoutou ! gueula Mokona d'une voix de Lorie sous LSD.

- Eungyo chan ! dit Shaolan, Je te promets que tu n'auras pas payé tes 27 ans pour rien ! Tous ensemble, nous ferons en sorte que plus jamais personne n'aie à subir ce que tu as enduré ! _(Phrases clichées du héros de shonen avec musique de Do as infinity derrière)_

- Tu es vraiment un bon garçon, sourit-elle. J'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère comme toi… _(Ne buvez jamais de café le soir, parce que voilà ce que vous écrivez à trois heures du matin…)_

- Peut-être que tu peux encore retrouver ta famille… Dit Fye.

- Je l'espère vraiment. Et j'espère aussi de tout cœur revoir Noa ! »

Elle sourit tendrement.

« … Mon cher Ju Noa… »

Fye sursauta.

« … Ju ? C'est son nom de famille ?

- Oui.

- ça t'évoque quelque chose ? S'étonna Shaolan.

- Je crois. Quelque chose que Kuro Papa m'a raconté, une fois. Enfin, je lui demanderais… »

A ce moment là, Mokona, qui était totalement intenable, sembla se deconnecter d'un coup, s'arrêtant en plain élan, et s'étalant comme une crêpe sur la table en ronflant bruyamment.

« J'ai un peu chargé sa tasse, avoua Fye, presque Sadique.

- Il est temps d'aller au dodo ! rit Eungyo. Je l'emmène avec moi…

- Je vais aussi dormir, dit Shaolan. Peut-être que les autres chercheront encore à communiquer avec moi.

- Si c'est le cas, sois prudent… »

Une fois les petits partis dormir, Fye se dit qu'ils risquaient d'apprendre encore beaucoup de choses le lendemain, mais qu'on ne leur dirait peut-être pas tout. 22 ans s'étaient écoulés à Kurisutaru, autant dire, une éternité. Il regarda posée sur un meuble la prothèse de Kuro, qui n'était toujours pas réparée.

« Je vais aller chercher des renseignements à la source… » décida Fye en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque le silence retomba sur les lieux, une petite silhouette noisette sortit timidement de sa cachette.

« Enfin… Soupira Marmotte… J'ai cru qu'ils ne s'en iraient jamais… »

Elle se glissa jusqu'à de la nourriture qu'elle avait repéré, et la dévora goulûment… Puis un frisson lui parcouru le dos lorsqu'elle entendit au loin des pas se rapprocher. Elle parvint à se planquer derrière un canapé pile quand Kurogane entra dans la pièce commune. Il comprit qu'apparemment, tout le monde était partit dormir. Eungyo et Mokona faisaient un concours de ronflements à travers leur porte. Un coup d'œil par la porte de Shaolan entrebâillée lui assura que le gamin dormait déjà à poings fermés, le visage curieusement apaisé. Kurogane jeta son manteau sur le canapé et ne remarqua pas Marmotte se glisser dedans. Le ninja entra dans sa propre chambre.

« … Suki ? »

Fye ne l'y attendait pas. Il alla dans la chambre du vampire.

« … Tu es là ? »

Non plus. C'était bien vexant.

« Où est-il passé, ce blond ? » grogna Kurogane en ouvrant l'autre porte de la chambre de Fye, qui donnait sur un couloir et une statue restée… Mémorable…

« Il aurait pu me prévenir… » grogna Kurogane.

Quand, saisit d'une intuition, il repartit à la recherche de son fiancé à travers le palais, oubliant son manteau sur le canapé…

**Chapitre 29 : La liste sacrée**

La bibliothèque n'avait pas changée, toujours avec ses larges étagères lourdement chargées de livres, et son parfum entêtant mêlant l'odeur du bois, du vieux papier, de la poussière et de la cire…

Une reliure grinça lorsque Fye tourna avec prudence le papier craquelé d'un grimoire. Il n'avait pas oublié ses efforts de traduction et parvint à déchiffrer :

« La… Pluie… De… Lumière… »

Cela correspondait au moment où Watanuki avait mêlé sa magie à celle de la plume.

« … Notre ciel s'est déchiré, mais a guérit par la pluie de lumière… L'avenir à éclôt par les… »

Fye hésita, comme un enfant qui apprend à lire :

« Par les…

- Par les fragments des deux âmes…

- Oui, c'est ça ! Merci ! »

Fye se figea, relevant la tête. Son Kurogane se tenait au-dessus de lui, lisant par-dessus son épaule. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver tant il était plongé dans sa lecture !

« … C'est vraiment vexant, soupira le ninja. J'imaginais que tu avais un sixième sens pour repérer ma présence. Une sorte d'alarme de voiture, sauf que quand elle se met en marche, elle crie : _Je t'ai trouvé, Kuro Pon ! _», dit-il en tentant d'imiter la voix de son blond, gesticulant en l'air son seul bras. Fye s'écroula de rire sur sa table :

« … Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne m'agite pas ainsi. Et tu mets trop de grave sur le Pon. C'est plus léger, mutin. Comme ça : Kuro Poooon !

- Poon ?, tenta de répéter le ninja en se penchant vers lui.

- Non ! Tu le fais trop court ! Appuies sur le o ! Poooon !

- Pooon… Pooon… Kuro Pompon ! » dit-il en prenant un large sourire à la manière du vampire.

Fye redoubla de rires, essuyant une larme.

« … Même moi, je n'ai jamais osé t'appeler comme ça, voyons !

- Pomponne. Pomponette. Poupounne… Continua de l'imiter le ninja.

- Arrêtes… Wa ha ha !... Je t'en supplie ! » en pleurait Fye de rire, se tenant les côtes, au point que sa chaise en bascula en arrière. Il vit son ninja le rattraper, son image à l'envers parce qu'il avait la tête renversée.

« Tu sais… Je ne suis pas tranquille lorsque je ne t'entends pas me dire tous ces surnoms idiots… Murmura le brun en reprenant sa voix grave et troublante.

- … Kuro… » souffla Fye, ému.

Tout doucement, comme un secret, leurs lèvres se joignirent. L'un à l'endroit, l'autre à l'envers, c'était si drôle, espiègle, doux et tendre. Maintenu en équilibre par le seul bras de Kuro, Fye avait l'impression de flotter en suspension dans les airs.

« … Comme sur un nuage… Dit-il en picorant son brun.

- On pourrait aller jusqu'aux étoiles… » répondit-il, joueur, en nichant un baiser dans son cou. Puis il l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb sur sa chaise, et tout en commençant à semer des baisers sur sa nuque et ses épaules, lui demanda :

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que tu serais à la bibliothèque ? Je te cherche depuis deux heures !

- Tant que ça ?! s'étonna Fye.

- Oui, fit Kuro, d'un air de petit garçon boudeur.

- Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner… J'essayais de trouver des réponses à tout ce que l'on nous cache… Mais tous ces grimoires sont tracés d'énigmes…

- Ce palais aussi. Je crois bien que si l'on veut découvrir la vérité, on devra aller la chercher nous-mêmes… Soupira Kuro, devenu plus sérieux. Fye… Toute cette histoire est liée au conte du sorcier dragon…

- Je sais, frémit-il. Eungyo me l'a confirmé, mais… J'en avais déjà le pressentiment…

- Moi aussi, dit son Kuro en refermant plus fort l'étreinte de son bras sur ses épaules. Fye… Murmura-t-il, sa voix se nouant de plus en plus dans sa gorge… Fye, mon Fye…

- Il va encore nous arriver quelque chose d'horrible, hein ? Demanda-t-il tristement. Je le sens… J'ai beau tenter de l'ignorer je le sens au plus profond de mes veines… »

Kuro ferma les yeux, embrassant ses cheveux blonds avec protection. Puis il le libéra de son étreinte pour pouvoir se mettre face à lui en le faisant lever de sa chaise.

« 1, 4, 3. C'est le code.

- Le… Code ?

- 1, 4, 3, Fye. Et je te jure que rien, jamais, ne viendra changer ça. 1, 4, 3, même si le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et que je suis aspiré en enfer, 1, 4, 3 je reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne laisserais rien, jamais, rien ni personne nous séparer.

- Moi aussi » affirma Fye en désignant le fil noir à son doigt.

Kurogane l'attira à nouveau contre lui, et cette fois approfondit son baiser, plus intense et brûlant, passionné. Fye se raccrocha à lui avec ardeur.

« Tu sais que c'est dans cette bibliothèque qu'on a faillit échanger notre premier baiser ? On a une revanche à prendre…

- Crois-tu que l'on s'arrêtera à un baiser ? Demanda son ninja en incendiant sa peau de ses lèvres, les glissant de plus en plus bas sur son corps…

- Et si on nous surprend encore ? Haleta Fye alors que leurs respirations s'accéléraient.

- Ils profiteront du spectacle ! » lui susurra le ninja en le parcourant de sa main experte sous ses vêtements.

Fye répondit à ses frôlements, et leurs caresses se firent de plus en plus délicates, fiévreuses, sensuelles… Envahis par la chaleur à ces effleurements, les corps durcis et parcourus de frissons, s'embrassant avec exaltation, le désir les dévoraient de ses morsures brûlantes. Leurs souffles amoureux commencèrent à se muer en soupirs de plaisirs… Fye poussa un petit cri délicieux lorsque la langue de son amoureux l'explora plus intimement encore, et Kuro ne tarda pas à le soulever de son seul bras pour l'allonger sur la table de la bibliothèque, qui avait connu de plus sages lectures… Etroitement enlacés, ils commencèrent enfin à se déshabiller l'un et l'autre…

Quand soudain…

« ALEEEERTE ! LES MORPHES ATTAQUENT !!!! »

… Soudain toutes les personnes qui savaient se battre se ruèrent dans les couloirs du palais, défilant en armée rugissante devant la porte de la bibliothèque restée ouverte. Et sans remarquer, heureusement, le couple enlacé, à part un in conscient qui eu le crime de regarder avant de s'enfuir en courant, terrorisé par le seul regard meurtrier de Kurogane !

« … Je crois qu'on devra se passer du meilleur, cette fois encore, soupira Fye, déçu…

- Un jour j'aurais ma revanche sur cette bibliothèque ! gronda Kurogane en se relevant et remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Deux fois ! Deux fois ! » rugit-il, frustré.

Le couple, redevenu décent, suivit le mouvement des combattants. Tout le monde semblait se ruer vers l'extérieur du palais. Dans le mouvement, ils repassèrent devant la porte de leurs appartements. Eungyo se tenait sur le palier, se frottant les yeux et en chemise de nuit, serrant comme une peluche Mokona, qui, elle, roupillait pour de bon. Shaolan, lui, s'était bien réveillé, remis en tenue de combat, et tenait son épée à la main.

« … Papa ! Tiens ! Ton manteau et ton katana !

- Merci, fiston ! » dit le ninja en les attrapant au vol, et sans remarquer Marmotte planquée dans les plis du tissu.

« Moi aussi… Je veux me battre… Marmonna Eungyo, la voix remplie de sommeil.

- Je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment en état, dit Fye, tombant des nues.

- Elles resteront avec nous. Ne vous inquiétez pas, toutes ensemble, nous sommes assez fortes pour nous protéger ! dit Hikaru en arrivant avec sa petite Nagisa, les deux Reines de Cristal et la jeune Utako.

- Merci beaucoup ! leur dit Shaolan avec un bon sourire.

- Quel est le lieu exact de l'attaque ? Demanda Kurogane.

- Les morphes se sont introduits dans la partie inférieure du palais. Il faut les éliminer avant qu'ils atteignent les étages ! »

Les garçons partirent au quart de tour…

« Fye ! Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? Demanda Kurogane.

- Oui ! Sortons du palais ! répondit son blond.

- Pourquoi s'enfuir ?! s'étrangla Shaolan.

- Pour qu'ils nous suivent ! répondirent les KuroxFye d'une seule voix.

- Helloooo les fiancés ! Moi je n'ai pas le cerveau connecté au vôtre ! leur rappela le gamin.

- Alors pense à la fête foraine ! dit Fye.

- La fête… »

Il comprit lui aussi. Cette fois là, les morphes voulaient capturer Kurogane…

« Mais, Papa…

- ça ira ! Je les appâte et vous les pêchez !!!! »

Effectivement, comme ils l'avaient prévu, dès que les créatures aperçurent Kurogane, toutes se lancèrent à sa poursuite. Distribuent coup sur coup de lames, le ninja se rua au-dehors du palais, suivit de Fye et de Shaolan. Ils croisèrent Kuro Kun et Fye kun qui faisaient le ménage de leur côté, épaulés de leurs trois enfants, ainsi que du Prince Clow, de Kanashimi et de Mikomi. Kanashimi qui avait ses pouvoirs !

« Comment est-ce possible alors que nous ne vous les avons pas encore rendu ?!, parvint à lui demander Fye vampire entre deux savatages de morphes.

- Ce qui est le présent pour vous est le passé pour moi ! J'ai déjà vécu… Le combat contre Shiroï ! Lorsque vous aurez rendu sa moitié de cœur à Fye kun, ce n'est pas à moi telle que vous me voyez… Mais à celle que j'étais il y a 22 ans, que vous devrez rendre ses pouvoirs !

- Vous voulez dire… Vous, telle qu'on vous a rencontré il y a 4 mois ?!

- Exactement ! Et cette Kanashimi là se trouve actuellement sur le vaisseau corsaire _Dark Butterfly_… Dans le monde de Gloriana ! Hé, attention derrière toi ! »

Fye vampire dézingua le morphe qui le menaçait et eu un demi sourire contrarié :

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis plus tôt ?!

- Parce que je sais tout ce qui va arriver… Et tout doit se dérouler comme c'est déjà arrivé ! »

La majorité des morphes étaient toujours à la poursuite de Kuro ninja. Shaolan tentait de l'épauler en abattant des créatures, mais celles-ci étaient d'une rapidité et d'une force stupéfiantes. Il fallait constamment éviter leurs faux de Shinigami, qui d'un geste pouvaient envoyer de vie à trépas. A moment donné, les créatures furent en surnombre et le garçon presque submergé par leurs attaques. Le capitaine Mikomi et le Prince Clow vinrent lui prêter main forte, l'un par sa dextérité au fleuret, l'autre par ses sortilèges redoutables :

_« Poussière de sommeil_

_Répands toi sur leurs âmes,_

_Et s'ils n'en ont pas,_

_Conduis les vers les rêves !!!! »_

Par ces simples phrases, Clow parvint à endormir une bonne cinquantaine de morphes, tombant au sol comme des mouches.

« Waow, souffla Shaolan, impressionné.

- Tu ne connaissais pas ce sortilège ? demanda Clow d'un large sourire. Il est plutôt facile. Tu apprends vite, ce devrait être du gâteau pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu le maîtriseras avant la fin de cette bataille !

- Vous croyez ?!

- Essaies ! »

En effet, après seulement trois premières tentatives infructueuses, Shaolan maîtrisa le sort dès la quatrième tentative…

« C'est vrai, il est doué… dit le capitaine Mikomi avec un demi sourire.

- Evidemment ! C'est un Reed ! » se glosa Clow.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel commençait à se couvrir de nuages gris, l'air devenait lourd et électrique…

La situation devenait de plus en plus périlleuse pour Kuro ninja, repoussant avec son seul bras les assauts des créatures l'approchant par dizaines et dizaines, l'encerclant avec la ferme intention de le capturer…

« Doucement, Mesdames, chuis plutôt timide ! » rugit-il en faisant tournoyer son Katana dans le tas.

« Kuro sama ! » cria Umi en lançant des sortilèges pour protéger le double de son père. A ce moment là, les créatures réagirent étrangement. Certaines se désintéressèrent totalement de Kurogane pour s'attaquer à Umi dans le but de la capturer elle aussi.

« Dragon des mers !!!! » hurla la jeune fille en faisant tournoyer son katana de manière typiquement Kuroganesque, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître l'intérêt des créatures pour elle…

« Fichez lui la paix !!!! » grogna Kuro ninja en leur rappelant sa présence d'un souffle du Roi dragon dévastateur. A ce moment là, une grande lueur déchira l'espace, et le magicien qu'il avait aperçut au palais apparut pour combattre les créatures.

« Klef ! » s'écria Umi, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses sentiments pour le garçon… Plus jeune et de quatre têtes de moins qu'elle ! Mais comme l'amour n'est pas une question de taille _(hem !)_ le petit soupirant s'empressa de sauver sa grande dulcinée en l'enlaçant, et usant d'un sort pour s'éloigner de quelques mètres des créatures.

« … Une guerrière amoureuse d'un mage blond… Ah, aucun doute, c'est bien ma fille ! » sourit Kuro ninja.

Au palais, la situation était à peine moins reluisante. Alors que les autres étaient en train de repousser les attaques des morphes à coups de sortilèges, Eungyo fut saisie d'un vertige, et d'un horrible pressentiment.

« Eungyo chan ?... Tout va bien ?... Eungyo chan ! lui cria Utako pour la faire réagir.

- ça va recommencer, murmura-t-elle, pâle comme un linge et terrorisée. Ça va recommencer… Ce soir… Les sept clés ne sont pourtant pas réunies… Non… NON !!!! »

Elle s'échappa à toute vitesse, emmenant Mokona.

«… Eungyo chan !... REVIENS !!!! »

Des éclairs lacérèrent la nuit noire, déchirant l'espace…

A cet instant, dehors, la situation devenait de plus en plus mauvaise… Si les créatures tentaient bel et bien de s'emparer de Kuro Ninja, comme il l'avait prévu, d'autres retournaient s'approcher dangereusement d'Umi.

« Pourquoi ?! rugit Kuro ninja. Même si elle est la fille de mon double, elle n'est pas de mon sang… Le sang de NIHON !

- En fait je crois qu'elles en veulent plutôt à son âme ! répondit Kuro kun entre deux vagues de la bataille.

- Son… âme ?!

- Lorsque la pluie de lumière s'est abattue sur Kurisutaru… Fye kun et moi avons été touchés… Un fragment de mon âme et un fragment de l'âme de Fye se sont détachés de nous, dans une grande lumière… Ils se sont rejoints dans le ciel et tout a éclaté de manière incandescente… Raconta Kuro kun.

- Umi nous est apparue, comme portée par un nuage scintillant… Continua Fye kun, ému. Cette enfant est descendue du ciel, jusque dans nos bras. C'était un merveilleux miracle…

- … Mais… Il paraît que tous les doubles dimensionnels partagent la même âme, murmura Fye vampire, si chamboulé qu'il faillit se déconcentrer de la bataille…

- En effet… C'est pourquoi Umi n'est pas notre seule fille, à Kuro kun et moi… Elle est notre enfant… De manière universelle !!!! »

Pour un choc, c'était du solide ! En tout cas, il redoubla l'ardeur de Kuro ninja au combat, même si le nombre de créatures s'intensifiait autour d'Umi et lui, malgré que la jeune fille soit aussi protégée par Klef et les autres…

« VOUS N'AUREZ PAS MA FIIIILLE !!!! »

Un tonnerre au fracas assourdissant roula dans le ciel, suivit de foudre…

_**Monde du Japon moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

Là-bas, quelques minutes à peine venaient de s'écouler depuis que Watanuki et Yuko avaient repris leurs esprits. La sorcière venait tout juste de demander à Bekko de la suivre au jardin pour discuter de la liste sacrée, laissant les autres converser entre eux à l'intérieur de la boutique.

La nuit s'était étendue depuis longtemps, étalant des milliers d'étoiles scintillantes. Yuko et Bekko restèrent là, debout au milieu du jardin, simplement éclairés par les astres.

« … Dis moi tout, à présent, demanda Yuko, la voix nouée. Quand et comment Clow t'a-t-il confié la liste sacrée ? »

Il s'agissait d'un parchemin magique, vieux de plusieurs millénaires, aussi vieux que le conte du sorcier Dragon , en fait. Cette liste était transmise de génération en génération aux personnes chargées de réunir les clés pour vaincre Shiroï. Les noms s'effaçaient une fois leur rôle accomplit, et il apparaissait alors le nom des sept clés désignées pour le sceau suivant…Clow s'était aidé de cette liste pour les réunir, autrefois…

« Clow m'a confié la liste sacrée deux jours avant son départ, expliqua Bekko. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait en tête et j'ai été surpris qu'il m'accorde autant de confiance, mais… Je respectais Clow, tu le sais, Yuko… Malgré tout, il était mon maître…

- Je sais qu'il avait aussi de l'estime pour toi, murmura Yuko, chamboulée. C'est pourquoi je te le demande, s'il t'a dis quelque chose de particulier au moment de te remettre cette liste, il faut que je le sache…

- Il m'a dit que les nouveaux noms n'apparaîtraient qu'après que le sceau de la tour de Tokyo serait détruit. Que je devrais intervenir pour que la nouvelle première clé survive et puisse assumer son rôle le moment venu. Et il m'a fait jurer de ne te révéler qui sont les sept clés qu'au moment où nous déciderions, toi et moi, ensemble, de les réunir…

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- La première clé est une personne chère à ton cœur… Clow savait tout ce qu'il allait arriver et il redoutait qu'après la disparition d'Eungyo… Il redoutait vraiment que tu t'interposes pour empêcher que cette personne devienne une clé… Même s'il ne s'agit pas d'Hatsuyuki mais de la clé du magicien, la même que Clow…

- Bekko, il y a déjà plusieurs personnes chères à mon cœur parmi les clés… Je l'ai su dès que je les ai rencontrés…. Quoi qu'il arrive, je sais déjà que je vais trembler… Alors je crois que je suis prête à tout entendre…

- Bien… » murmura Bekko solennellement

Il inspira un grand coup et glissa une main dans son manteau.

Il en ressortit l'étrange parchemin, roulé comme un papyrus, et qui luisait intensément d'une aura magique énigmatique dans la nuit noire. Yuko retint son souffle, et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle saisit l'objet du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur de se brûler, avec une intense émotion. Elle déroula lentement le papier et les sept noms apparurent clairement dans de belles lettres scintillantes et calligraphiées…

« Première clé, le Magicien :

Sakura Hazuki, dite KANASHIMI, 20 ans, monde de Firiel »

* _Dans le monde de Gloriana, la jeune Kanashimi et le jeune Mikomi s'enfuyaient d'une salle de bal, pourchassés par les soldats de l'empereur Xyle Valentine… Agrippés l'un à l'autre, les deux jeunes gens glissèrent le long du filin d'un grappin avant de fracasser une fenêtre dans leur fuite… *_

Yuko secoua la tête, bouleversée, et comprenant enfin :

« C'est donc pour cela… Murmura-t-elle, renversée… C'est donc pour cela que tu as fais en sorte que Kanashimi contracte un prêt auprès de toi et poursuive sa vengeance à travers l'univers…

- Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas seulement pour devenir la première clé. Elle devait poursuivre sa vie, croire encore en la vie ! Mais pour qu'elle l'accepte, il fallait qu'elle endure ce long voyage et tous ces combats… Je suis désolé, Yuko, mais c'était nécessaire…

- Je sais. Je comprends, maintenant. Kanashimi sera une très bonne première clé. Mais pour cela elle doit récupérer ses pouvoirs…

- C'est pour bientôt. Il faut que tes protégés la rencontrent à nouveau pour les lui donner.

- Oui. Tout est lié… »

Yuko reprit la liste, et lu le deuxième nom :

« Deuxième clé, Le Chasseur :

CHIKA Akatsuki, 17 ans, pays de Japon moderne »

* _A l'intérieur de la boutique, Chika était en train de rassurer et embrasser sa Michiru, en larmes après que Watanuki et Domeki leur ait raconté la face sombre d'Axel…*_

« Penses tu qu'il est prêt ? Demanda Yuko.

- Absolument, affirma Bekko. C'est le meilleur de mes chasseurs, sa volonté et son moral sont à toutes épreuves. Il se bat toujours jusqu'au bout. Il aime la vie et est prêt à se battre sans conditions pour elle. Et depuis récemment… Il a une autre bonne raison de se battre… »

Yuko eu un sourire triste.

« De tout cœur je leur souhaite… Que l'histoire ne se répète pas.

- Yuko… L'histoire n'est pas encore finie, tu sais… »

Elle frémit.

« Concentrons nous, s'il te plait… »

Le troisième nom sonnait aussi de manière familière, même si cette fois il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré…

« Troisième clé, le Shinigami :

FYE Edënssen, 10 000 ans, Heaven's World »

_* Fye regarda l'eau s'écouler dans la cascade, puis se blottit entre les bras de Kurogane, leurs ailes déployées. Leurs plumes blanches et noires entremêlées s'envolèrent doucement dans le soleil couchant…*_

Yuko loucha sur le papier, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Un Fye ?!... De… 10 000 ans ?!?! Ce truc est détraqué !

- Non, cet ange existe réellement.

- Tu le connais ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais c'est une légende à lui seul. On l'appelle l'ange ultime, le shinigami qui a conservé son cœur et son âme d'être humain…

- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler… On dit que le seul poids de son âme suffirait à renverser l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres…

- Comme il avait sa conscience d'être humain, il a beaucoup souffert de devoir ôter des vis. Il y a d'ailleurs renoncé et refuse d'utiliser sa faux désormais. Par ailleurs… Il est tombé amoureux d'un ten'shi…

- Bien sûr ! rit Yuko. Là où il y a un Fye, son Kuro ange gardien n'est jamais loin !

- L'amour rend plus fort… Yuko… Tu dois aussi savoir ce que c'est ce Shinigami qui a vaincu l'ancienne Reine des Shinigamis.

- La… Mère d'Hageshi ?! »Palit-elle.

Elle répéta :

« Plus fort… Que la mère d'Hageshi ?!

- Oui. Tous nos espoirs sont encore possibles… »

Yuko inspira, et reprit la liste. Le nom suivant, elle le connaissait bien. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

« Quatrième clé, le Médium :

Kimihiro WATANUKI, 17 ans, … néant »

_* Armé de son sourire et de son service à thé, Watanuki tentait de remonter le moral de tout le monde en poursuivant les bébés de Mokona, qui dévoraient tous les petits gâteaux…*_

« Est-ce qu'il maîtrisera la larme du médium ? Demanda Bekko.

- J'ai confiance en lui, affirma Yuko. Je crois en lui de tout mon cœur. Mais j'ai peur, avoua-t-elle, gorge nouée.

- Son rôle sera déterminant. Nous devons l'épauler pour que cette fois le bouclier fonctionne… C'est un Reed. Il sera le premier à maîtriser la larme du médium, j'en suis convaincu.

- Nous lui demandons de réussir là où toutes les quatrièmes clés, moi y compris, avons échoué avant lui…

- Est-ce qu'il sait que tu n'as pas réussit ?

- Oui.

- Alors il n'échouera pas. Ce garçon a un grand cœur, et tu as ta place dedans. Il n'échoueras pas car pour rien au monde il ne voudrait te voir triste, Yuko.

- C'est vrai… » Sourit-elle.

Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la liste sacrée. Le cinquième nom était celui de la discrétion… Qui pourrait bien créer la surprise. Il y avait toujours au moins deux filles parmi les clés.

« Cinquième clé, l'Exorciste :

Princesse FU, Pays de Nihon »

* _La garde royale était rassemblée, le souffle suspendu. Shaolan clone, près de Ferio, regardait aussi, tout en combattant les morphes qui tentaient de se rapprocher du palais de Nihon. La Princesse Fu, somptueuse du haut de son cheval au milieu des remous de la bataille, récita des prières sacrées, puis arma son arc. La flèche qui fusa dans l'air étincelait de lumière, emplie d'une pureté salvatrice. La flèche traversa de part en part un morphe, et celui-ci disparu dans des flammes argentées incandescentes…*_

« 14 ans, c'est bien jeune… Murmura Bekko.

- Eungyo n'était pas plus âgée. Et même si la Princesse Fu est le grand mystère de l'équipe, je sais que nous pouvons lui faire confiance, affirma Yuko.

- Tu penses ?

- Elle est d'une grande intelligence et d'un grand cœur. Elle est entièrement vouée à son pays. C'est une prêtresse. Personne n'aime plus la vie qu'elle. Par ailleurs… Elle descend en ligne droite de Shaolan… Et de Sakura !... Par conséquent, de Clow. Et de manière adoptive, de la sixième et de la septième clé.

- Je vois. Avec de telles racines, le fruit ne peut être qu'excellent ! »

L'instant devenait grave. Toute l'équipe allait être dévoilée…

Et pour les deux noms suivants…

De terribles épreuves à surmonter…

**Chapitre 30 : Même la mort…**

« … Yuko kasa ? »

Watanuki, Domeki, Chika, Michiru et Noa se tenaient sur la terrasse en bois de la boutique. En vérité, ils écoutaient en cachette depuis un moment, mais là, le suspense devenait vraiment insoutenable…

« Vous avez raison, admit Yuko. Bous avez le droit de savoir. »

Elle déploya plus grand le parchemin, et la voix grave, annonça le destin de la sixième clé…

« Sixième clé, le Samouraï :

Yo-ô Suwa, dit KUROGANE, né l'année du chien, pays de Nihon »

_**Kurisutaru**_

« MERDE, JE LE SAVAIS, FAIS CHIIIIER !!!! » rugit le Kurogane en question tout en pourfendant des morphes, lorsque Kanashimi lui révéla son rôle parmi les clés.

« La sixième clé, répondit Fye vampire devenu blême… Celle du sang… Pour que le piège délivre toute sa puissance et ne puisse se refermer que sur un descendant du Dieu Dragon… ça veut dire que… ?

- Je suis l'un des descendants, dit Kuro ninja. Mon père… Mon père descendait du clan des Ju. On disait que c'était le clan du Dieu Dragon, mais pour nous ce n'était qu'une légende… UNE PUTAIN DE LEGENDE !!!! rugit-il en frappant les morphes.

- Kuro ! Fye ! cria Eungyo en courant vers eux, Mokona juchée sur son épaule.

- Bon sang, on t'avait dis de rester à couvert ! s'écria Shaolan en s'interposant pour qu'elle ne soit pas fauchée par les morphes.

- Mais je viens de comprendre ! … Kuro !... C'est pas que la sixième clé ! … Il a les yeux de feu ! »

Plic, ploc. Une à une les gouttes d'eau commencèrent à chuter du ciel sur le champ de bataille…

_**Japon Moderne**_

« Les yeux de… Quoi ?! demanda Watanuki, des spirales dans ses lunettes.

- D'après le conte du sorcier dragon, Yami et Shiroï, les deux frères nés du Dieu Dragon, avaient « les cheveux couleur de lumière et les yeux couleur de feu » expliqua Noa. Leurs descendants possèdent au moins l'une de ces particularités. Je fais partie du clan Ju, qui a lié le pacte avec le Dieu Dragon. Moi, je ne possède que « les cheveux de lumière », dit-il en désignant son opulente chevelure blonde.

- D'accoooord… Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Yuko a du aller te chercher 3000 ans dans le passé de Nihon… Dit Watanuki. Et cette impression que j'ai éprouvé… Noa est de la même famille que Kurogane ! Alors qu'ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout !

- Et vous n'avez vraiment hérité d'aucun des pouvoirs du Dieu Dragon ? Demanda Domeki.

- Aucun. Mes seuls pouvoirs me viennent de ma mère, qui était prêtresse. Mon sang pouvait activer le piège, c'est tout. En revanche j'ai un frère, Hodong, et j'avais une sœur, Seohui. Seohui possédait les yeux de feu, mais elle est morte quand Shiroï a tenté de se réincarner en elle. Il veut le corps d'un descendant avec les yeux de feu, car ils possèdent enfouis en eux les pouvoirs du Dieu Dragon. Si Shiroï obtenait ces pouvoirs…

- … Il deviendrait un Dieu ! » frémit Watanuki.

_**Kurisutaru**_

« … Un Dieu, hein ?! Il est mal barré ! Chuis juste un ninja, moi ! jura Kuro en frappant encore les morphes.

- C'était donc la vérité… Derrière ce regard rubis… murmure Fye vampire, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas se déconcentrer de la bataille.

- Moi j'pensais que Kuro était moitié lapin albinos, pas moitié dragon ! rit Mokona, la seule qui faisait encore de l'humour avec son cerveau en vrille…

- Mais si Papa est la sixième clé et en même temps la personne dans laquelle Shiroï veut se réincarner, que se passera-t-il au moment d'activer le piège ?! parvint à réfléchir Shaolan entre deux savatages de morphes.

- … Personne ne le sait… Cette situation n'est JAMAIS ARRIVEE AUPARAVANT ! »

Inéluctablement, la pluie s'intensifia en une véritable averse…

_**Japon Moderne**_

« Yuko kasa… Qui est la septième clé ? » demanda Watanuki, le cœur serré.

Elle effleure le parchemin et déclara enfin :

« Septième clé : Hatsuyuki.

Yui, dit FYE, né l'année du chat, Royaume de Valandra »

« QUOIIII ?! s'égosilla Watanuki, tombant à la renverse. Mais Hatsuyuki n'est pas censé être une femme ?!

- On dit « une » clé, mais « un » sacrifice. Peu importe le sexe. La septième clé est toujours la personne dont la sixième clé est amoureuse, ou qu'elle va aimer, dit froidement Noa.

- Mais c'est horrible !!!! » s'écrièrent Chika et Michiru d'une seule voix, révoltés.

_**Kurisutaru**_

« C'est Maman… C'est Maman la septième clé… répéta Shaolan, choqué.

- Le corps qui doit être sacrifié… Pour sceller l'âme de Shiroï… Murmura Fye d'un ton absent, comme s'il parlait d'une personne qui n'était pas lui.

- LA FERME !!!! rugit Kurogane, la voix blessée et fauve, passant sa douleur en fracassant violemment du morphe à tours de bras, ces maudites créatures devenant de plus en plus nombreuses. LA FERME !!!! On n'en est pas encore là !

- Eungyo… Quelles sont mes chances ? Demanda Fye.

- Moi, j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à mon pouvoir de voyager dans le temps… Mais je crois… Que je suis la seule Hatsuyuki à avoir survécu… » dit-elle, la voix brisée, en ne parvenant plus à retenir ses larmes.

Un silence brutal, glacial, douloureux et stressant retomba sur le champ de bataille. On n'entendait plus que le cliquetis de leurs armes contre les feux des morphes, et le son de la pluie chutant désormais en cacade, en vraies trombes d'eau, sur leurs têtes, inondant tout…

Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire. Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire…

C'était ahurissant. Douloureux. Insoutenable.

_**Japon moderne**_

« Nous ne pouvons plus perdre de temps, décida Yuko. Réunissons toutes les clés et entraînons les pour éviter que le drame se reproduise. Commençons par Kanashimi. Elle se trouve sur le vaisseau corsaire Dark Butterfly, dans le monde de Gloriana. Et j'y suis aussi…

- Aussi ?! demanda Watanuki, les yeux ronds.

- J'ai vécu entre l'âge de quatre et huit ans à Gloriana, dont un an et demi sur ce navire. J'y ai rencontré Kanashimi. Par rapport à notre monde, c'est le passé, mais à Gloriana, c'est le présent.

- Tu es encore sous le choc du malaise que tu as fais tout à l'heure. Je vais t'aider à la faire venir de Gloriana ! dit Bekko.

- Moi aussi ! » décida Watanuki.

En effet, en unissant leurs trois pouvoirs, l'effort magique serait largement diminué. Yuko ferma les yeux, et, lentement, fit apparaître sur le sol du jardin son sceau magique orné d'un papillon, ouvrant la faille dimensionnelle. Watanuki se concentra et rajouta son sceau par-dessus celui de Yuko, intensifiant sa magie. Enfin, Bekko donna un bon coup de rame sur l'ensemble, et la connexion dimensionnelle ne tarda pas à se produire, dans de grands éclats de lumière et des vents furieux…

« Yep ! Y'a du fric à se faire dans les feux d'artifices et les boites de nuit ! » lança Chika sous les regards consternés de Domeki, Noa et Michiru.

Une fine silhouette se dessina lentement dans les vents furieux, avant d'apparaître tout à fait. La jeune Kanashimi apparut enfin, avec un regard perdu. Elle portait une magnifique robe de bal, avec par-dessus une simple blouse blanche, largement tâchée de sang.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Puis, s'affolant :

« Il faut que je reparte !... Tout de suite ! … Sinon il va mourir !... Mikomi… MIKOMI !!!! » hurla-t-elle comme une folle, tentant de déclencher à nouveau le transfert dimensionnel…

« Sakura chan…

- Il a été blessé… Il saigne beaucoup !... MIKOMI !!!!... MIKOMI !!!!

- Sakura chan… Calme toi… Regarde moi, je t'en prie… Sakura chan ! » dit Yuko en maîtrisant la gamine affolée.

« Sakura chan, tu me reconnais ? C'est moi, Yuko ! Calme toi, tout va bien, ici tu es en sécurité…

- Yu…Ko ?... C'est bien toi, ma Yuko ?... Pleura Kanashimi. Mais tu es… Adulte !

- ça, ça reste à prouver, dit Watanuki avant de se prendre un coup de rame de Bekko… Aîeuh !, geignit-il ensuite.

- Yuko ! Fais moi repartir ! Je dois retourner à Gloriana sinon Mikomi va mourir ! Sa blessure à la hanche s'est rouverte au cours d'une bataille !

- Mikomi ne mourra pas, je t'en donne ma parole, car je sais votre avenir. Tu l'as très bien soigné, il va s'en remettre, et je te jure que tu seras de retour avant qu'il se réveille.

- C'est… Bien vrai ? » murmura la jeune Kanashimi en essuyant ses larmes. Elle remarqua enfin le reste des personnes présentes, dont le passeur.

« Monsieur… Bekko ?

- Hé. Tu auras bientôt remboursé le prix de ta vie, sourit-il.

- Heiiiin ?! s'offusqua Chika. Combien de zombies elle a dégommé pour ça ?!

- Kanashimi ne me paye pas en zombies, mais en dimensions qu'elle traverse. Elle m'ouvre les passages pour que je puisse y travailler en tant que passeur… Et elle a traversé bien plus de dimensions que tu n'as vaincu de zombies… Dit-il avec un cynique sourire en coin.

- QUOIIII ?! Hulula Chika. C'est un scandale ! Je demande les chiffres officiels ! »

Tout à coup, ils entendirent tout un fracs et un remue ménage à l'intérieur de la boutique, puis Mokona en déboula, affolé, et criant de manière hystérique :

« Yuko !!!! Watanuki !!!! Venez vite !!!! Vite !!!! Mes, bébés, mes bébés !!!! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur arrive… SAUVEZ LES !!!! »

_**Heaven's world, Royaume des cieux**_

Debout et majestueux au milieu de la salle du trône, Hageshi observait tout ce qu'il se passait d'un monde à l'autre au travers d'une sphère magique et vaporeuse. L'âme de Shiroï tournoyait comme une ombre, sensuellement, autour de lui, et observait aussi…

« IlS SoNt En TrAiN De Se RéUnIr, dit enfin le sorcier dragon de sa voix lugubre et accentuée. NoUs DeVrIoNs PaSsEr à l'aTtAqUe…

- Il serait plus sûr d'attendre que les sept soient réunis. Le sang du sixième intensifiera le piège, mais de ce fait il ne pourra plus vous échapper…

- MaIs LeS sEpT EnSeMbLe, IlS sErOnT très fOrtS … Je Ne VeUx PaS De Gêneurs. SUrToUt Le vAmpIrE. Je SeRaIs PlUs TrAnQuIlLe LoRsque Son CoRpS SeRa PulVéRiSé En fEu De JoIe !

- Et vous obtiendrez celui du Dieu…

- NoUS Aurons touTE l'Occasion d'EN pROfiter, rit Shiroï d'un rire vicelard. ENsemBLE, vOuS et MoI, PlUs RiEn ne nOuS Sera IMpoSSIble Et IlS paieRONT ToUs ! » dit-il en effleurant la cicatrice d'Hageshi.

Le Roi des Shinigamis eu un rire revanchard, presque jubilatoire :

« Oui… Qu'ils souffrent !!!! »

Il étendit un bras au-dessus de la sphère magique.

« … A vous, nos créations… Soyez impitoyables et battez vous jusqu'à la mort… Que celles qui sont en place procèdent à la cérémonie incomplète du pentacle sacré ! »

Et une fois l'ordre donné, le couple des deux tarés pervers ricana de concert…

_**Heaven's world, campus de Witterford**_

La fête de l'automne battait son plein.

Les nombreux étudiants profitaient du climat encore estival et du plein air, s'amusant aux nombreux stands sous les banderoles et une musique joyeuse. Un Watanuki gothique était en train de s'empiffrer au buffet sous le regard consterné de son Domeki.

« Comment peux-tu ingurgiter toutes ces cochonneries, toi qui cuisine si bien ?

- Depuis que je te connais, j'ai arrêté la drogue et l'alcool… Faut bien que je compense !

- Est-ce que tu as arrêté de conduire, aussi ? Demanda un jeune homme brun en arrivant.

- Yo ! Fuma !

- A propos de ma moto que tu as si joliment planté dans un séquoia…

- Je sais… Je vais les bouger, chez l'assurance…

- M'ouais… Surtout qu'elle est toujours dans l'arbre. Certains pensent que c'est une œuvre des artistes du bâtiment sud ! »

Tout à coup, un murmure parcouru en vague l'assemblée des étudiants. Là-bas, dans le ciel, commençait à dangereusement se rapprocher un immense nuage noir formé de créatures sans visage et armées de faux de shinigami…

« Waow ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mis dans la sangria ? » demanda Kentaro, du club théâtre, à son Takeshi.

« Kimi… Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Domeki à son gothique.

Celui-ci pâlit encore plus que d'ordinaire, parcouru de frissons de terreur.

« La mort assurée si nos anges ne rappliquent pas très vite… COURS !!!! »

_**Nihon du futur**_

Le nombre de morphes s'intensifia et redoubla de violence. Tous semblaient n'avoir pour seule cible que la Princesse Fu, ignorant les autres combattants.

« Que tout le monde protège la Princesse !!!! » hurla Ferio aux autres Ninjas.

Shaolan clone se traça un chemin dans la masse des combattants, faisant tomber l'un après l'autre les morphes sous sa lame. Leurs faux le frôlèrent de multiples fois mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu le vaincre !

« Je ne perdrais pas ! jura-t-il en retrouvant ses vieux réflexes. J'ai fais une promesse à Shaolan !!!! »

_**Pays du Japon moderne**_

Tout le monde s'était précipité d'un seul mouvement à l'intérieur de la boutique. Ils découvrirent les neuf bébés Mokonas empilés en formant une pyramide, la petite Melba trônant au sommet. Tous avaient les yeux fermés et luisaient intensément d'une grande lumière mystique…

« … Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? C'est normal, ça ?! demanda Watanuki en tombant des nues.

- C'est pour bientôt… Répondirent les bébés d'une seule voix.

- C'est l'une de leurs 1080 techniques secrètes, dit Yuko.

- 1080 ?! se récria Michiru.

- Oui, normalement ils sont dix… Les portées multiplient le nombre de pouvoirs de leurs parents par leur nombre à la naissance…

- T'en veux toujours un ? » demanda Chika.

Les bébés se mirent à réciter une étrange formule, chantant en suivant Melba :

_« Toutes et tous_

_Unissons nos forces_

_Qu'elles te parviennent _

_Et qu'elles te protègent_

_DEO LUD ! DEO LUD !_

_TRAVERSE L'ESPACE ET LE TEMPS !!!! »_

« Yuko… Je veux pas dire mais les bébés ressemblent aux illuminés d'une secte, là… Glissa Watanuki.

- Même moi je ne peux déjà plus rien faire… Frémit-elle.

- Hé. » coupa soudain Domeki en désignant la fenêtre.

Au-dehors, une multitude de morphes tentaient de pénétrer dans la boutique, mais se heurtaient violemment au kekkai de protection…

« Mais, mais, mais… Ils sont de retour, ceux-là ?! frémit Michiru en s'agrippant à son amoureux. Chika kun…

- S'ils nous cherchent, ils vont nous trouver, dit-il en faisant apparaître son katana.

- Je suis prêt au combat, dit Noa en s'emparant du sien.

- Oy, fit Domeki en saisissant son arc.

- Donnez moi une mitraillette et je les dégomme ! sourit Kanashimi.

- On a ça en stock, sourit aussi Yuko.

- Mitraillette ! Mitraillette ! dirent Maru et Moro en arrivant chacune avec une arme, en donnant une à Watanuki.

- Hein ?! Moi avec un engin pareil dans les mains ?! Vous êtes malades ?!

- Tes pouvoirs sont fatigués et le kekkai n'est pas prévu pour contrer les pouvoirs du Roi des Shinigamis, ni ceux du sorcier Dragon, dit Yuko. S'il cède, va falloir assurer, mon petit…

- Oh, misère… Pleurnicha-t-il en s'appuyant sur son Shizuka.

- Mmmm… Sourit Bekko, saisissant sa rame. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu. Ça va être follement excitant.

- Ch… Chika ?!

- Oui, j'ai entendu, Michiru… Il va se battre et il a dit « excitant »…

- Je crois que finalement, le patron me fait plus peur que ces créatures ! » dit la jeune fille en retirant ses lunettes, prête à se battre aussi.

_**Kurisutaru**_

L'orage était devenu d'une violence inouïe, les trombes d'eau se déversant furieusement, s'abattant sur les combattants, trempés jusqu'aux os, et formant d'immenses flaques boueuses au sol.

Tout à coup les morphes réagirent étrangement, certains abandonnant le combat pour s'envoler dans le ciel. Une fois là-haut parmi les éclairs, leurs faux se mirent à luire intensément, et ils projetèrent au sol un immense sortilège lumineux, recouvrant tout comme une vague.

« ATTENTION !!!! »

Tout le monde fut aveuglé par la lueur intense émanant de ce sortilège. Lorsqu'ils purent enfin ouvrir les yeux, ils constatèrent avec stupeur que Kuro ninja et Fye vampire se trouvaient isolés des autres, prisonniers avec une bonne légion de morphes par la puissante barrière d'un champ de force, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce putain de kekkai ?! » jura Kurogane, fonçant dans le tas pour frapper la barrière, mais il en fut violemment repoussé en arrière. Les morphes s'interposèrent aussi pour l'empêcher de briser le kekkai.

« Papa ! Maman ! » s'écria Shaolan, à l'extérieur, fonçant aussi pour tenter de briser la barrière à coups de sortilèges. Ceux-ci se retournèrent contre lui et il fut brutalement renvoyé dans le décor.

« Shaolan… » dit Eungyo en l'aidant à se relever.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, et, quitte à se brûler et s'électrocuter, retourna affronter rageusement le bouclier.

A l'intérieur, la situation devenait critique. Kurogane avait beau fracasser férocement tous les morphes qui croisaient sa lame, Fye avait beau user de toutes ses capacités de vampire, tous deux furent rapidement séparés l'un de l'autre et encerclés dans cet espace réduit. Les morphes formèrent alors une figure géométrique étrange autour de chacun d'eux.

« Ils… Se sont disposés en pentacle ! » eu à peine le temps de frémir Fye.

Un éclair fusa dans la nuit…

Kurogane ne réalisa pas immédiatement, et d'ailleurs, personne n'eu le temps de comprendre. Des blessures, il en avait eu des centaines au cours de ses combats, et des bien plus graves que celle-là…

Il ne se rendit même pas compte de l'estafilade rougeoyante qui lui lacérait le bras…

C'est en sentant son sang couler qu'il eu le réflexe de regarder…

Mais il était déjà trop tard…

Lentement, inéluctablement, une goutte de sang toucha le sol…

! FLASH !

Aux pieds de Kurogane et de Fye, des pentacles lumineux phosphorescents apparurent, projetant tout alentours de grands faisceaux de lumière, jusque par-delà le kekkai, crevant la nuit noire et rejoignant la foudre…

« Le piège a été activé !!!! hurla Eungyo, transie de peur et de froid, grelottant dans sa fine chemise de nuit trempée par la pluie.

- Il n'en est pas questioooon !!!! » hurla Shaolan en bataillant encore et encore contre le kekkai, et il y mettait une telle ardeur que tout le monde faisait de même depuis un moment… Mais sans le moindre résultat.

Kuro ninja et Fye vampire, eux, ne pouvaient pratiquement plus bouger dès lors que le piège avait été activé. C'est comme si un venin violent et tortueux s'était immiscé en eux, dans leurs veines, dans leurs muscles, jusque la moelle de leurs os pour les paralyser dans une douleur insoutenable…

« … Ku… Ro… » parvint à peine à articuler Fye, qui n'était pourtant pas douillet tant la souffrance qui les parcourait et les immobilisait était d'un degré inimaginable.

« … Tiens… Bon… » réussit à lui murmurer Kurogane, dents serrées, mais cet encouragement ne suffit pas.

Fye se sentit totalement dénué de forces, dénué d'énergie, comme si on le vidait entièrement de sa vie, et chuta à genoux au milieu de son pentacle. Des étoiles commencèrent à s'en échapper, crépiter tout autour de lui, jusque dans ses mèches blondes.

« Ils vont le faire ! hurla Eungyo, en larmes, et revivant son propre moment où elle avait disparue ainsi. Ils vont détruire le corps de Fye !!!!

- Noooon ! » hurlait Shaolan aussi, se débattant contre le bouclier avec fougue et désespoir.

La douleur atteignait à présent un degré si intense et violent que Kuro et Fye en avaient le souffle coupé. Les battements de leurs cœurs commencèrent à décliner lentement, inexorablement, et le corps de Fye commença à se recouvrir des étoiles dorées, comme si un feu intense allait bientôt le consumer…

« … F … Fye… » souffla Kurogane, et dans ce souffle vibrait un amour incandescent, une révolte passionnée, toute sa rage et toute sa volonté…

« K… Ro… An… » parvint à peine à murmurer Fye, et sa voix n'était déjà plus la sienne, elle résonnait comme un rêve un souvenir… Un adieu…

« N… Non… »

La douleur était inhumaine, mais Kuro s'en moquait.

« … NON ! »

La vraie douleur, ce serait de perdre Fye, qui était à présent totalement recouvert de son linceul doré…

Kuro se foutait bien du sorcier dragon, des sept clés, et d'avoir les pouvoirs d'un dieu. Il ne voulait que Fye. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Enfin heureux. Ils s'aimaient, et il n'aurait jamais imaginé à quel point il aurait pu aimer aussi éperdument, intensément, passionnément … Il y avait Shaolan, Mokona et les 10 bébés. Tous ensemble ils formaient une famille. Ils retrouveraient l'autre Shaolan et les deux Sakura. Ils retourneraient à Nihon, construiraient une maison à Eoshima… Ils avaient encore tant de projets en tête et toute une vie à partager…

Fye, c'était son compagnon, son amant, son ami, son frère, son équipier, son repère, son TOUT.

« Je ne laisserais personne faire souffrir Fye… Je ne laisserais personne le tuer… JAMAIS, vous entendez là-haut ?!... JAMAAAAIS !!!! »

Kuro avait rugit de sa colère flamboyante, défiant Shiroï jusque par-delà le ciel et les trombes d'eau. Porté par sa fureur, le ninja rassembla ses ultimes forces, et, dans un effort surhumain et une douleur absolue, parvint à s'échapper de son pentacle, fracassant du morphe sur son passage, et fonçant comme une tornade incontrôlable. Il parcouru la distance qui le séparait de Fye comme s'il gravitait dans les airs, porté par une fureur et des sentiments qui défiaient l'univers. Il n'avait quasiment plus aucune force en lui, mais parvint à agripper son vampire de son seul bras, réussissant à pousser Fye hors de son pentacle, et hors de danger…

… Mais c'est sur Kurogane que le piège se referma alors, de manière encore plus intense car boostée par son sang !

« Il nous a doublé !!!! rugit Hageshi en observant la scène dans sa sphère magique.

- C'est impossible !!!! hurla Shiroï. Je veux son corps !!!! Il ne doit pas être détruit, tu entends ?! »

Trop tard…

Le corps de Kurogane s'était vidé d'énergie et recouvert d'étoiles beaucoup plus vite que Fye auparavant. Celui-ci n'avait plus d'énergie dans le corps mais tenta de se relever misérablement.

« Ku… Ro… »

Tout le monde avait le souffle coupé, entre larmes, stupeur, terreur, épouvante…

Le corps de Kurogane n'était plus qu' un in cendie, un corps entier constitué de feu, la silhouette d'un éphèbe recouverte de flammes… A l'intérieur du brasier, Kuro était au supplice, mais il s'en fichait. Seul comptait que Fye soit sauvé.

« C'est la phase terminale… » pleurait Eungyo.

Elle seule savait mieux que personne ce que Kurogane était en train d'endurer, parce qu'elle seule avait survécu à cette horrible torture…

Kurogane avait mal, mal, mal, atrocement mal, mal à en hurler, mais il ne pouvait plus crier, il n'avait plus de souffle, plus rien, rien d'autre que cette abominable douleur qui vous brise les os un par un, vous brûle entièrement de souffrance, vous réduit à néant…

« … RESTES AVEC MOI ! hurla Fye en parvenant à se relever, et se précipitant vers cette ombre lumineuse qui n'avait déjà plus la forme de Kurogane, flottant en suspension dans les airs…

- … Suki… répondit douloureusement un écho étrange, ce qu'il restait de la voix de Kurogane… Fye… Je…

- NE M'ABANDONNES PAS !!!! hurla le vampire, en larmes, se raccrochant désespérément à cette ombre de lumière, quitte à se brûler aussi…

- … T'aime… »

Fye sentit comme une caresse effleurer ses lèvres… Celles de Kurogane…

« … Même la mort… Reprit l'écho de la voix du ninja… Ne pourra nous sépar… »

! FLASH !

Le kekkai de protection et tous les morphes qui restaient volèrent en miettes, se brisant en mille éclats lumineux comme du verre. L'ombre de Kurogane disparu entièrement entre les bras de Fye, se désintégrant en une multitude d'étoiles virevoltantes, et celles-ci se dispersèrent en tourbillon dans la nuit, tournoyant jusque dans le ciel…

« Kuro !!!! Ne pars pas ! hurlait en pleurs Fye, tentant en vain de rattraper les étoiles. Je t'en supplies, restes avec moi ! Kuro ! Mon Kuro chan !!!! Non ! NOOOON !!!! »

Il trébucha dans sa course et s'effondra sur le sol détrempé d'eau, demeurant anéanti au sol dans une flaque, en état de choc, haletant, suffoquant de larmes, le corps secoué de spasmes, le cœur broyé dans une souffrance intolérable, se tordant et hurlant, hystérique, encore et encore, proche de la folie :

« IL N'EST PAS MORT ! … IL N'EST PAS MORT !... MON KURO NE PEUT PAS ETRE MORT !... PAS LUI !... NON,NON ! KURO CHAN, KURO CHAN ! KURO CHAAAAN !!!! NOOOOOOOON !!!! KUROOOOOOOO !!!! »

Sa voix se mêla au fracas du tonnerre et aux trombes d'eau, qui continuaient de se déverser sur les témoins de la scène, bouleversés…

Fye hurlait et hurlait encore comme un damné, gémissait comme un animal, s'arrachait les cheveux, roulait à terre, se frappait, se griffait, se lacérait avec une violence insensée, le regard dilaté et hagard en ayant perdu la raison…. Et plus personne n'arrivait à arrêter un vampire fou de douleur, déchaîné comme un fauve blessé et pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps…

Il s'écroula soudain, tombant au sol comme une souche.

« … Pardon Maman… » murmura Shaolan, lui-même effondré et pale comme la mort, le sortilège qu'il venait d'apprendre pour endormir les personnes tournoyant dans sa main.

Kuro kun et Fye kun se précipitèrent pour rejoindre le corps de Fye et le ramener à Shaolan.

« … Je n'avais pas le choix… Reprit le garçon d'une voix triste et éteinte, tremblant sous la pluie en effleurant les cheveux de Fye inanimé… Kanashimi nous a dit une fois que lorsque le Kurogane de son monde est mort… Son Fye a pleuré jusqu'à ce que son cœur…

- … En cesse de battre, oui, compléta Kanashimi, le regard infiniment triste.

- C'est vraiment… Arrivé ? » demanda Mokona, écroulée en larmes entre les bras d'Eungyo, le choc de la disparition de Kurogane semblant lui avoir fait recouvrir les esprits plus vite que prévu…

« … Mon … Mon père…Il est vraiment… ?! » ne parvint pas à articuler Shaolan, tellement choqué qu'il en était redevenu aussi fragile qu' un petit garçon.

Kuro kun l'attira doucement vers la protection de ses bras, lui répétant mot pour mot ce que son double lui avait dit autrefois.

« Je ne sais pas, mais… Tu as besoin de pleurer. Vas-y , donnes tout, tu as le droit. Tu ne dois pas laisser le chagrin obscurcir ton cœur… »

Alors Shaolan fondit en sanglots, et tant pis si ça ne faisait pas héros de shonen. Ses pleurs résonnèrent aux alentours, balayèrent le paysage ravagé par le déluge et la bataille…

Et les gouttes d'eau continuaient de chuter, se mêlant aux larmes de Fye, endormi dans un sommeil sans paix, où tout n'était que solitude, le gouffre infini, vide et glacé d'un abîme de douleur… Et même endormi, ses lèvres répétèrent encore le nom de celui qui les avaient embrassé avant de disparaître :

« … Kuro…. »

…


	8. Ch 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38 et 39

**Kikou !!!! **

**Enfin on y est ! Je peux vous dire que l'attente a été aussi longue pour moi que pour vous ! Je vais vous faire un aveu, je suis très angoissée de savoir ce que vous aller penser de ces 9 nouveaux chapitres ! J'ai tellement eu peur de me planter que j'ai dû écrire 8 ou 9 fois le chapitre 39 !**

**Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas encore la fin de l'histoire, mais on s'en rapproche à grands pas ! Tous les éléments pour le grand final commencent à se mettre en place…**

**Ne soyez pas surpris si vous retrouvez ici des morceaux de la fin de « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme », comme les deux fics sont liées, je trouvais plus pratique de remettre ici les passages de l'histoire auxquels je fais référence plutôt que de vous obliger à faire le va et vient entre les textes, et je vous demande pardon d'être aussi tordue à écrire des histoire aussi complexes !**

**Les 9 chapitres que vous allez lire sont très axés sur les sentiments. J'espère ne pas avoir sombré dans la guimauve, il faut avouer qu'il y a énormément de couples à gérer dans cette histoire ! Promis la prochaine fois ce sera un menu baston ! ^^**

**Comme les sentiments, chez moi, ça va de paire avec la musique, je me suis aussi lâchée sur les paroles de chanson, j'espère que je n'en ai pas trop mis et que ça ne va pas vous gonfler ! **

**Donc pour les références des textes utilisés :**

**- « I'll meet you there », interprêté par Owl City, album ****"Maybe I'm dreaming", Universal Island Record, ltd**

**- "Si je manquais de ta peau", interprêté par Pascal Obispo, album « Welcome to the magic world of Captain Samouraï Flower »****, Jive/ Epic, 2009**

**- "3OH!3", interprêté par Starstrukk feat. Kathi Perry, Bande Originale du film "When I Rome", Atlantic Recording corp, 2010**

**- "I'm yours", interprêté par The Script, album "The script", Phonogenic, 2008**

**Autres disclaimers:**

**- La Marque du Destin est un manga de Toru Fujieda édité chez Tonkam**

**- Trill on Eden est un manga de Maki Fujita édité chez Asuka/ Kazé Manga**

**- Princess Debut : Le bal royal est un jeu Nintendo DS dont les droits appartiennent à Midway, Natsume et Nintendo.**

**(Inutile de préciser que je suis fan de tout ce que je viens de citer !)**

**Enfin je voudrais adresser du fond du cœur un GRAND MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenues depuis mes débuts en fanfic et jusqu'à présent. Merci à toutes celles qui ont la patience d'attendre chacun des nouveaux chapitres de cette histoire. Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et aimé mes autres fics à chapitre, et j'espère tellement ne pas vous décevoir avec celle-ci ! Merci à toutes celles qui ont lu et aimé mes one shots tellement portnawak, merci de me suivre dans mes délires. Merci à toutes celles dont les encouragements et les mots de soutien m'ont beaucoup portée et touchée durant la période difficile que je traverse, merci pour cette avalanche de rewiews, notamment pour la thérapie et la soupe de poissons, merci à tous ces mots gentils que vous m'avez laissé sur , sur le forum de Clamp-fanfic, sur mon blog et le site de blingee… Votre soutien me fait vraiment chaud au cœur et m'encourage à écrire, merci pour toutes ces ondes positives que vous m'envoyez, merci pour tout ! Je vous aime ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Gardes l'espoir**

_**Monde d'Eole**_

C'était un bar musical, quelque part dans une rue peu animée. Un de ces lieux secrets où viennent traîner parfois les personnes ayant des pouvoirs, les créatures occultes, ces êtres dont les humains ordinaires ignorent l'existence. Lorsque Fei Wan Reed y entra, il n'y avait personne d'autre que le barman, un loup garou, en train d'essuyer des verres. Une musique « lounge », de celles qu'affectionnent les bobos branchés, était diffusée en fond sonore, et des pastilles de lumière jouaient sur la piste de danse déserte…

Fei se dit qu'il y avait bien 27 ans qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans un endroit pareil, et qu'il n'avait pas la splendeur de ses souvenirs, ni des folles années disco…

Il avança de son pas lourd en direction du bar, se hissa péniblement sur un tabouret.

« Un Whisky avec deux glaçons ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix aride.

Merde. Fei Wan Reed accoudé à un bar comme n'importe quel alcoolo dépressif … Il était tombé bien bas…

Mais pour « elle »… Oui, pour « elle »… Il était prêt à s'humilier ainsi…

Heureusement, le barman lui servit sans lambiner le précieux whisky, et Fei du bien reconnaître qu'il n'était pas mauvais…

« Tu es venu au rendez-vous. Je suis heureuse. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu oses sortir de ton antre, Fei… »

Le Feifei n'osa pas lever sa barbe de son verre. Il savait bien ce qu'il verrait, s'il se retournait. La plus belle femme de l'univers, du moins à ses yeux. Elle aurait toujours un corps aux proportions parfaites malgré les années, une peau divinement blanche et délicate, un adorable visage avec des yeux bleus à se damner, et cette opulente chevelure, chutant en cascade de boucles noires jusqu'à la courbe de ses reins…

Il aurait pu dessiner de mémoire chacun de ses contours…

Dissimulant son trouble, Fei se contenta de répondre de son ton le plus aigre et indifférent :

« On ne t'as pas vue non plue depuis une éternité… De quoi voulais-tu me parler… Ming Yun ? »

Dans un bruissement de sa robe satinée, cette très belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années s'assit sur le tabouret voisin du sien.

« Eungyo a survécu, dit-elle. Hageshi et Shiroï sont de retour. Clow s'est réincarné. Les sept clés se réunissent, Zié chan et Bekko sont à nouveau proches. Et le clone que tu as créé échappe totalement à ton pouvoir. Tout cela bouscule et retarde tes plans. Je me demandais simplement pourquoi tu n'intervenais pas, cette fois… »

Fei eu un rire cynique.

« J'ai déjà vu mon psy, aujourd'hui… Le professeur It'chann. J'entame une thérapie en 12 leçons. Alors franchement, Ming Yun… J'ai pas envie de causer.

- Tu préfères consulter un psy que d'affronter ta peur directement ? »

Il fit tourner les glaçons dans le liquide ambré de son verre.

« Je n'affronterais pas Shiroï à nouveau. Hors de question ! J'attendrais tranquillement dans mon coin que les clés fassent le sale boulot et le scellent encore. J'ai bien choisis mes pions, je sais qu'ils survivront et repartiront après à la recherche de leurs Princesses…

- Alors, tu vas encore te planquer.

- Ainsi sont les Reed. Des lâches qui aiment faire un minimum d'efforts.

- Pas tous… Murmura la jolie femme en secouant ses longues mèches bouclées. Non, pas tous…

- C'est vrai. Comment vas-tu agir, toi ?

- J'observe et je fais des choix. C'est ma fonction.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as choisis pour moi ?

- Je pense que tu le sais déjà, au fond. Nul n'échappe à son destin.

- C'est une vengeance ?

- Oh… Non. Non, si je te haïssais, je ne serais pas assise ici à en parler avec toi.

- Tout ça est loin, Ming Yun, murmura Fei, la gorge soudain plus nouée.

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle, émue. Zié chan et ses trois prétendants, Noa et Eungyo… Je crois que j'ai été nostalgique, moi aussi… »

La musique semblait les envelopper d'un voile cotonneux.

« Tu me fais danser, Fei ? Demanda soudain Ming Yun.

- Oh… Non… Je ne danse plus, répondit-il en se réfugiant dans son verre. Je manipule, je clone, je tue. Mais je ne danse plus.

- C'est dommage… répondit-elle en se levant de son tabouret et s'en allant dans un léger bruissement de tissu, comme une illusion qui disparaît…C'est dommage… Moi… Je l'aimais, le Fei qui dansait… »

Il ne répondit rien, noyé dans son whisky. Il ne se retourna pas pour la regarder passer la porte du bar, l'abandonner encore…

« Jolie fille ! dit soudain le barman, le ramenant à la réalité.

- On a été mariés pendant quatre ans… Murmura Fei, nostalgique…

- Et vous avez laissé partir une telle beauté ?! s'étrangla le barman.

- Je n'avais pas le droit de décider. Elle s'appelle Ming Yun…

- Oh, un prénom chinois, c'est cela ?

- Oui. Ming Yun signifie « Destin »… »

_**Pays de Kurisutaru**_

Un meuble explosa en infimes copeaux de bois.

« … KUROOOOOOOO !!!! » hurla Fye comme un dément, suffoquant de larmes, se précipitant de ses longs doigts de vampire furieux sur un autre meuble pour le démolir à son tour…

On ne comptait plus tout ce qu'il avait fracassé en une semaine…

« Fye, calmes toi, calmes toi, je t'en pries… Tentait de le maîtriser Fye Kun.

- Il ne t'écoute pas… Regarde ! » dit Kuro Kun en désignant le vampire, totalement déchaîné comme un fou furieux, qui cognait à présent une colonne en marbre à s'en faire saigner les poings… Depuis sept jours, ayant totalement perdu la raison, aveuglé par sa douleur, fou d'amour et de désespoir pour son Kuro disparu, Fye ne faisait qu'hurler, pleurer et se frapper, cette atroce punition ne parvenant pas à apaiser son chagrin… Entièrement dévoré par sa souffrance, il n'avait plus une once de conscience et personne n'arrivait à se faire entendre de lui…

« Hey, Fye ! dit Eungyo en atterrissant près de lui dans un saut de justicière. Regarde ce que j'ai là ! C'est le bras métallique de Kuro ! Tiens, prends le ! »

L'œil du vampire se dilata d'un éclat étrange, comme animé par un souvenir fiévreux.

« … Kuro… Kuro… Kuro… Kuro… » répéta-t-il dans un feulement animal, suffoquant, haletant tel un fauve blessé…

Il arracha le bras mécanique des mains de la jeune fille, le serra désespérément contre lui, cherchant le parfum de Kurogane…

« … Kuro… Mon Kuro chan… » murmura-t-il en tombant à genoux, sanglotant avec la fragilité d'un enfant mais se calmant un peu au contact du bras…

« Oui, c'est cela… Respire un peu, Fye… Tu vois ? Son bras est là… Kuro est là…

- Kuro… »

Il relâcha la prothèse, hurlant à nouveau :

« Il n'est pas mort… Je dois le retrouver… JE DOIS LE RETROUVER !!!! »

Et se redressant en un bond, il se précipita vers un mur pour s'y cogner la tête avec une violence encore plus féroce.

« KURO !!!! KUROOOOOOOO !!!!

- Fye, arrêtes !

- Fye, tu vas t'ouvrir le crâne !!!! »

A présent ils étaient six : Eungyo, Kuro Kun, Fye Kun et leurs trois enfants, à tenter de l'empêcher de se faire du mal, mais même tous réunis, ils n'étaient pas de taille à lutter contre la force désespérée d'un vampire devenu complètement fou…

« … KURO CHAAAAN !!!!

-… Maman, NON ! »

Shaolan arriva juste à temps, projetant encore une fois son nouveau sortilège pour endormir Fye, avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'éclater le crâne…

Il avait tenté de le faire des dizaines de fois cette semaine, et malheureusement, Shaolan n'avait pas d'autres alternatives que de l'endormir pour être sûr qu'il n'y arrive pas…

« Je suis désolé, Maman… Vraiment désolé… » murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant près du corps de Fye et commençant à panser ses blessures.

Sur l'épaule de Shaolan, Mokona était effondrée en larmes.

« Il va se laisser mourir… Il va se laisser mourir pour le rejoindre… »

Shaolan eu un regard infiniment triste, caressant les oreilles de Mokona…

« Vous êtes parvenu à établir un contact avec la boutique ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Non, toujours pas… On s'est éloignés le plus possible du palais pourtant, pour que Mokona ne soit pas perturbée par la magie de la reine de cristal et celle de Fye kun… Mais cette fois… On dirait que c'est du côté de Mokona noir qu'il y a des interférences….

- C'est horrible… Mes bébés… Watanuki, Yuko et les autres… Pleura Mokona.

- ça va aller ! dit Eungyo, optimiste. Une fois j'ai vu Yuko à elle seule botter le cul d'une déesse, et encore, elle avait un désavantage parce qu'elle était bourrée !

- Bou… rrée ?! s'étonna Kuro Kun, les yeux ronds.

- Ouais, c'était lors d'une fête ! Elles se sont pris la tête pour de vieilles histoires et se sont battues dans les cabinets ! C'était super marrant, surtout quand Yuko a enfoncé la tête de la déesse dans la m…

- Je crois qu'on voit l'image ! » dit Fye Kun d'un large sourire happy face forcé.

Akira et Suoh s'approchèrent de Shaolan et le corps de Fye, endormi.

« Tu veux que nous t'aidions à l'emmener dans sa chambre ?

- Oui… Merci ! » dit-il avec un sourire reconnaissant et fatigué.

La semaine n'avait pas été facile pour lui non plus…

« … Tu me raconteras la fin de la bagarre ? » demanda Umi à Eungyo tandis que tous marchaient en direction des appartements attribués aux voyageurs.

« … Et le Prince Clow ? Demanda Shaolan lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, allongeant Fye sur son lit. Savez-vous quand il sera de retour ?

- Il est partit au pays d'Imonoyama expliquer à son père tous les malheureux évènements… Dit Fye Kun. Il n'a pas précisé quand il en reviendra…

- Il n'a pas changé ! grinça Eungyo. Toujours à se défiler quand la situation devient critique !

- Il faut absolument que je lui parle, dit Shaolan, fronçant les sourcils. Il sait certainement comment nous pourrons rétablir le contact avec Yuko. Et… Concernant la recherche de mon père…

- Les filles sont sur le coup, affirma Kuro Kun avec un demi sourire rassurant. Les deux reines de cristal, Hikaru, sa fille Nagisa, Kanashimi et sa fille Utako… Toutes sont réunies dans le temple des Célestes et unissent leurs magies afin de retrouver sa trace…

- D'ailleurs j'y vais aussi ! dit Umi en les quittant. Puisque je suis un fragment de son âme, ma magie est peut être efficace !

- Ah ! Attends nous ! » crièrent ses frères en lui emboîtant le pas, très protecteurs envers elle depuis l'attaque des morphes…

« Merci pour tout ce que votre famille et vous faites pour nous… Dit Shaolan en parvenant à sourire à Fye Kun et Kuro Kun.

- C'est normal, dit ce dernier en lui effleurant les cheveux d'une manière paternelle… Et terriblement familière… Je compte bien lui coller une baffe à lui dévisser le crâne lorsque je reverrais Kuro pépé !

- Moi aussi ! affirma Mokona, déterminée. Je lui tirerais les oreilles à les décoller !!!!

- Coller… Décoller… Il va falloir vous mettre d'accord… Sourit Fye Kun.

- En gros, il va falloir appeler Valérie Damidot parce que sa tête sera en travaux ! » rit Eungyo.

Ce regain d'optimisme mit un peu de baume au cœur inquiet de Shaolan.

« Merci… » répéta-t-il en inclinant la tête avec reconnaissance.

Kuro Kun et Fye Kun quittèrent la pièce avec un signe de la main…

« Shaolan… Depuis le début tu es persuadé que Kuro a survécu… Murmura Eungyo.

- Si Kurogane est mort, c'est en donnant sa vie pour Fye, et il ne voudrait pas qu'il le rejoigne de suite… Mais Papa est vivant, c'est en voyant Maman que je le sais, affirma-t-il en regardant Fye, qui continuait de pleurer même endormi …

- Hein ?!... Mais… Il a tenté de se tuer je ne sais combien de fois, cette semaine… Frémit Mokona.

- Pas de se tuer. De le rejoindre.

- Tu nous expliques la nuance ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Il ne crie pas « Il est mort ! », mais « Il n'est pas mort ». Il parle de le retrouver. Même fou de douleur, Fye sait ce qu'il dit. Eungyo, tu es bien là pour prouver que l'on peut survivre à cette atrocité… Si Papa est vivant… Maman cherche à le rejoindre là où il doit se trouver…

- Dans le néant… Frémit Eungyo. A moins… Qu'il ait réussit à atteindre une autre dimension…

- Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais le sentiment qui lie Papa et Maman est profondément gravé en eux, il dépasse l'entendement… J'ai pu l'observer, même avant qu'ils soient un couple, lorsque j'étais prisonnier chez Fei Wan Reed… Ils sont différents mais complémentaires. Leur harmonie est presque surnaturelle. Ils se comprennent sans un mot, parfois même ça frôle la télépathie… Lorsqu'ils se battent côte à côte, ils forment une équipe idéale, réagissant en parfaite synchronisation, instinctivement. Et depuis qu'ils sont vraiment « ensemble »…

- Oui, dit Mokona. Je n'ai jamais vu un couple aussi amoureux… Ils ont un besoin constant l'un de l'autre, de se chercher, de se rassurer… C'est vraiment un amour fusionnel… Dépendant… ça dépasse le stade du vampire et de sa proie… Ils ont un besoin vital l'un de l'autre. Se voir, se goûter, se respirer… L'un sans l'autre ne peut survivre. Les séparer, c'est les tuer… »

Elle remua tristement la tête.

« Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!

- Non, soupira Shaolan, c'est tout à fait ça… Et parce qu'ils ont ce lien hors du commun… Je suis persuadé que Maman parvient à ressentir inconsciemment comment va Papa actuellement…

- Alors… Si jamais Fye ressentait que Kuro est vraiment mort… »

Un silence glacial plana sur la chambre…

« C'est vraiment trop horrible ! s'énerva Eungyo, des larmes lui venant aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive à quelqu'un la même chose que Noa et moi, mais c'est tombé sur eux ! Et c'est encore plus horrible de ne rien pouvoir faire pour le moment ! C'est injuste ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'ENRAGE !!!! »

Elle donna un violent coup de pied dans un mur, qui s'effrita en un cratère sous l'impact.

« Ah la vache, commenta Mokona, à ce rythme là c'est les Maçons du cœur qu'on devra appeler ! »

Shaolan eu un léger sourire.

« Merci, Eungyo…

- Hein, pourquoi ?! demanda la petite coréenne, se figeant dans ses gestes.

- Juste d'être là. De te sentir concernée par tout ça. Et puis, je ne te cache pas… Que quand je t'entends vitupérer et frapper dans le tas comme ça… J'ai comme un air de déjà vu…

- Un air de famille, hein ? Rit-elle. C'est curieux… C'est pourtant mon Noa qui est de la famille de Kurogane… C'est à lui qu'il devrait ressembler…

- Heu… Fit Mokona, soudain traversée par un doute.

- Oui, tu disais ? Demanda Shaolan.

- Non… Non, RIEN ! rit Mokona, de manière qui sonnait assez faux.

- Nous ferions bien de quitter la chambre, maintenant, repris le garçon. Maman est exténué, et sous ce sortilège c'est l'un des rares instants où il arrive à dormir… Dit-il en effleurant les mèches blondes de Fye. Et puis… Il n'a rien mangé depuis une semaine…

- Toi aussi, tu as l'air épuisé à gérer ses crises, et avec toute l'inquiétude que tu te fais… Lui fit remarquer Mokona.

- La priorité pour le moment, c'est Maman. Notre devoir et notre responsabilité est de veiller sur lui jusqu'au retour de papa, d'accord ?

- Wiz ! » approuva le petit animal en l'embrassant.

… Alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, les magiciennes du palais, toutes réunies dans le temple des Célestes, unissaient leurs efforts dans une tentative de repérer dans l'au-delà et les dimensions la présence de Kurogane…

« L'une de vous a des visions ?

- Non, toujours rien… »

C'était à désespérer… Si les plus puissantes magiciennes du pays de Kurisutaru n'y parvenaient pas…

« Nous devrions cesser les recherches pour ce soir et reprendre demain matin, décida Hikaru. Avec un peu de repos, nos pouvoirs se seront régénérés…

- Peut-être devrions nous attendre le retour du Prince Clow, dit Sakura, la Reine de Cristal. C'est lui le plus puissant de nos tous…

- S'il était si puissant que ça, il aurait fait en sorte d'éviter ce drame…

- Umi ! s'exclama la Reine Tomoyo, choquée par les propos de la jeune fille.

- Il savait déjà ce qui allait arriver… Il le savait depuis sa vie précédente… Mais il n'a rien fait pour nous avertir et protéger le pays dont il va être Roi… Et à cause de lui… Le Fye venu d'un autre monde est au désespoir depuis une semaine !

- Nous faisons tout pour l'aider, dit Kanashimi adulte.

- Vraiment ?! Pourtant, toi aussi Kanashimi, tu sais déjà tout ce qui va arriver… Tu le sais parce que tu l'as déjà vécu, tu es la première clé … Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?!

- Si je modifiais quoi que ce soit aux évènements tels qu'ils se sont déroulés, les conséquences seraient épouvantables… Actuellement, la version de moi adolescente se trouve au pays du japon moderne…

- Depuis quand es-tu devenue aussi lâche que Clow, Kanashimi ?! soupira Umi.

- Hé ?! Comment tu parles à ma mère ?! s'étrangla Utako.

- Umi, ça suffit, dit Sakura, la Reine de Cristal. Clow est notre futur Roi, et tu es une protectrice de notre royaume. Ton devoir est de protéger le Prince et non de l'insulter. Par ailleurs… N'oublie pas que tu es peut-être celle qu'il choisira d'épouser…

- Et quand est-ce que j'ai donné mon consentement à ce mariage bidon ?! S'énerva la jeune fille, des flammes dans les yeux.

- UMI !!!! s'écrièrent encore les adultes.

- Arrêtez ! Pourquoi vous criez toutes comme ça ?! fondit en larmes la petite Nagisa, qui ne comprenait rien à ces discussions de grandes personnes.

- Je suis désolée… » dit Umi, radoucie, en caressant les cheveux blonds de la petite fille. Puis Umi fit une révérence plus respectueuse aux souveraines et murmura :

« Pardonnez moi… Je… Je crois que je me suis laissée emporter…

- Umi… Va te reposer, insista Hikaru d'un ton qui lui parut un peu étrange, celui de Shirahime… Je pense que tu te sentiras vraiment mieux après… »

Umi inclina la tête et sortit du temple. Dehors, ses frères l'attendaient.

« Encore vous ?! Mais vous êtes pires que des pots de glu !

- Ordre des parents. Connaissant ton caractère de fonceuse, nous voulons être sûrs que tu ne prendras aucune initiative insensée toute seule… Dit Suoh.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller botter les fesses des morphes…

- On n'en a plus revu depuis la grande bataille… Dit Akira. Et c'est à toi qu'ils se sont attaqués…

- A moi et au Kurogane de l'autre monde ! Mais il m'a défendu, je vous rappelle ! Et tout ce qu'on fait pour le remercier, c'est le laisser errer dans je ne sais quel néant ou dimension !!!! »

Akira lui prit doucement la main.

« Je te promets qu'il reviendra sain et sauf. Viens, petite sœur… »

Umi hocha la tête en refoulant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, et se réfugia dans les bras bienveillants d'Akira. La jeune fille se laissa escorter jusqu'à sa chambre par ses deux frères, et ils la quittèrent lorsqu'elle eu promis de ne pas faire le mur ou une autre folie…

« La vie de Princesse… C'est pas aussi marrant que dans les contes de fées », soupira-t-elle, alors qu'elle commençait à se déshabiller pour se changer…

Tout à coup, dans la pénombre de la pièce, elle perçu un bruit suspect du côté de la fenêtre…

Ni une ni deux, la jeune fille s'empara de sa pince à cheveux, qui dissimulait en réalité un poignard, et le balança en direction du bruit : TCHAC !

« … Umi… » murmura une petite voix épouvantée.

La jeune fille sursauta et se précipita vers la lumière. Lorsque toute la chambre s'éclaira, elle vit qu'elle avait littéralement punaisé contre le mur le malheureux Klef, le poignard planté jusqu'à la garde à travers sa cape de magicien, et ses petites jambes se balançant dans le vide…

« Cinq centimètres plus loin, tu me perçais le cœur ! frémit-il.

- Nous dirons que c'est la flèche de cupidon ! » sourit Umi en le décrochant du mur avec un rire mutin. Klef toucha le sol, outré et se drapant de sa dignité.

« … Dires que je m'inquiétais pour toi ! soupira le petit magicien. Mais aparement ça va, puis que tu te moques de moi…

- Non, ne te vexe pas… Dit Umi en prenant sa main dans la sienne… En fait, tu me manquais, et j'avais vraiment envie de te voir… Mais tout le monde me surveille…

- Je sais. J'ai du ruser pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Heureusement, les Glucks m'ont aidé en se mettent à chanter sous la tour des gardes… Ils en prennent plein les oreilles…

- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là… » dit Umi en se penchant à la hauteur de Klef et le serrant dans ses bras, car avouons le, sortir avec un garçon dont la taille est beaucoup plus petite que la votre, c'est le lumbago assuré..

« Ton cœur est troublé, Umi… Dit le petit magicien en caressant la longue chevelure bleutée de la jeune fille… Je ressens autour de toi une aura de tristesse… Et de révolte aussi…

- Je déteste le Roi des shinigamis et le sorcier dragon pour ce qu'ils ont fait aux voyageurs des dimensions…

- Il n'y a pas que ça… Murmura Klef en effleurant sa joue.

- Je… Je déteste Clow, aussi… Non, je veux dire… Je l'aime beaucoup en tant que cousin… Nous avons grandis ensemble… Et je le respecte comme mon futur Roi, mais…

- On t'a reparlé de vos probables fiançailles, c'est ça ? Demanda Klef, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

- Clow doit se marier pour perpétuer la lignée royale. Il a des tonnes d'admiratrices qui n'attendent que ça ! Mais le Roi d'Imonoyama, le père de Clow, pense que je ferais une bonne Reine et épouse… N'importe quoi !!!! Pourquoi je devrais épouser Clow ?! Je sais qu'il n'est absolument pas amoureux de moi ! Et je m'en fiche d'être Reine… Je m'en fiche, de Clow… C'est toi que j'aime, Klef !!!!

- Regardes moi… Tu es amoureuse d'un gamin de 12 ans…

- Tu es bien plus mûr que beaucoup de garçons que je connais… Et puis quand tu auras 32 ans et moi 35, personne ne verra la différence !

- Je ne t'arrive même pas à la hauteur des épaules…

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas finie ta croissance ! Bientôt, j'en suis sûre, tu seras plus grand que moi, et même si tu ne grandis pas, on investiras dans un tabouret, et puis voilà ! »

Klef secoua la tête en riant, embrassant la main de sa bien aimée.

« Umi… Ma Umi… Je représente tout ce qui a fait souffrir ce monde… Crois tu vraiment que je sois digne d'être aimé de toi ?

- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé avant nous… Murmura-t-elle, combattant à nouveau ses larmes.

- Je suis né grâce à la pluie de lumière, mais je suis le fils de Suzuka, la fée des ténèbres, et de Wizard, le chevalier bleu. Je suis le petit-fils du Roi des corbeaux, qui a commis les pires crimes et atrocités en ce monde… Entre Clow, le Prince aimé du Royaume de Cristal tout puissant, et moi, l'héritier d'un royaume déchu et en ruines, et de la douleur, de la rencoeur de ses victimes, honnêtement, quel meilleur avenir s'offre à toi, Umi ?

- Mon avenir, je le veux avec toi ! Moi je sais que tu n'es pas comme ton grand-père ! Tu es gentil, loyal, honnête, courageux, tu ne veux que le bien pour Kurisutaru et ceux qui comptent pour toi !... Si seulement… Les gens cessaient d'avoir peur et te voyaient tel que je te vois ! »

Klef ôta lentement son lourd diadème et enlaça plus près sa bien aimée.

« Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi… Tu gagneras toujours, Umi… Je ne sais combien de temps le destin me laissera t'aimer ainsi, j'ai presque trop de chance… Mais quoi qu'il puisse arriver… Ce sentiment ne s'éteindra jamais… »

Alors, il se haussa lentement à son visage et l'embrassa tendrement…

Dehors, la lune et les étoiles dansaient langoureusement…

… Fye étant un peu calmé tant qu'il resterait endormi, Shaolan parvint à convaincre Eungyo et Mokona d'aller aussi se reposer toutes les deux, la semaine ayant été également très éprouvante pour elles…

Shaolan, lui, ne parvenait pas à dormir. Tant que Fye n'aurait pas maîtrisé son chagrin, leur mission était en suspens, et surtout, la famille était éparpillée comme les pièces d'un puzzle… Fye, Mokona et lui à Kurisutaru… Les bébés et Watanuki au Japon moderne… Shaolan clona au pays de Nihon du futur… Sakura et Sakura à la merci de Fei Wan Reed… Et Kurogane… Perdu quelque part dans l'univers…

Et Shaolan n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle de quelqu'un depuis une semaine…

Même en rêve… Personne ne s'était manifesté…

D'ailleurs, si la famille était éparpillée entre les mondes, c'était aussi le cas des clés…

Et pendant ce temps… Shiroï, le sorcier Dragon, et Hageshi, le Roi des Shinigamis…

Kanashimi adulte leur avait tout appris de leurs ennemis, les coupables de ce drame épouvantable…

Histoire d'oublier sa nervosité, Shaolan sortit sur les chemins de ronde du palais. Sous l'éclat de la lune, il s'étonna d'entendre au loin les Glucks brailler une étrange chanson en modulant leurs « Beuwaaaah ! », et les gardes du palais les supplier de se taire… En temps normal, Fye, qui aimait tant les Glucks, aurait sûrement rit de la situation…

Mais Fye ne riait plus depuis une semaine…

« Où est-ce que tu es, Papa ? Demanda Shaolan en regardant les étoiles. Tu… Tu lui manques…

- Je suis certain que vous lui manquez aussi… »

Shaolan sursauta, puis son dos se hérissa comme celui d'un petit chat courroucé. Le Capitaine Mikomi venait d'apparaître, avec son charisme qui insupportait Shaolan. C'était vraiment un très bel homme, d'une classe aristocrate, avec ce petit parfum d'aventure des corsaires. Si Johnny Depp et Orlando Bloom n'étaient pas libres, il pouvait les remplacer pour le prochain « Pirates des Caraïbes » !

Et ça, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à comprendre pourquoi , ça énervait vraiment Shaolan…

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, lui jeta-t-il entre les dents, sur la défensive.

- Je suis le maître d'armes du Prince Clow, mais mon élève s'est absenté. Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas que je t'enseigne quelques passes d'arme pour tes futures batailles…

- J'ai pas besoin de vos conseils ! feula Shaolan. Mon vrai père était un parfait épéiste et il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il savait… Tout comme Kurogane, que personne n'égale dans l'univers au maniement du katana !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de voler la place de tes pères, si c'est ce qui te préoccupes… Dit le Capitaine Mikomi avec un demi sourire.

- Voler… En tant que corsaire, je suis sûr que vous savez déjà toute la signification de ce mot… » jeta Shaolan en tentant d'esquiver la conversation et le planter là…

« Et si tu utilisais toute la rencoeur que tu éprouves à mon égard dans le maniement de ta lame ? Demanda le Capitaine en lui barrant le passage de son fleuret. Montres moi tout ce que tes pères t'ont enseigné, et je t'aiderais encore à améliorer ton style…

- Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?! demanda Shaolan, ulcéré par son obstination.

- Parce que tu veux retrouver les personnes qui te sont chères, protéger ta famille, vaincre tes ennemis. Je me reconnais en toi.

- Je ne suis pas vous ! » s'écria Shaolan, furieux, en dégainant son épée.

Il passa à l'attaque, mais Mikomi le contra aussitôt.

« Tu tiens ta garde trop haut.

- La ferme !!!! »

Les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un furieux cliquetis métallique, se parant et se parant encore…

« Tu es trop fougueux et impétueux au combat, continua Mikomi. Tes sentiments aveuglent facilement ton jugement, donc ta manière de te battre…

- Et vous, vous êtes trop bavard ! » s'écria Shaolan en lui administrant un estoc redoutable…

« Oh, joli ! » commenta Mikomi… Avant de le contrer encore.

« Supposes que je sois un ennemi et que je retienne en otage une personne qui t'es chère. Tu perdrais ta lucidité… Alors que c'est de ta logique et de ton intelligence dont tu as besoin pour l'emporter…

- Vous croyez ? »

Dans un mouvement aérien, il parvint à désarmer Mikomi, le pommeau du fleuret du capitaine tournant à la pointe de son épée :

« … Vous tenez votre garde trop bas ! » déclara Shaolan avec un demi sourire victorieux.

… Et Mikomi eu exactement le même.

« En effet… Tu as utilisé ton excellent sens de l'observation… Et prit en compte la remarque que je t'ai faite… »

Shaolan ouvrit des yeux ronds en réalisant cette vérité.

« Ah… ZUT !!!! jura-t-il en lui rendant son fleuret.

Mikomi inclina la tête gentiment.

« Ça y est ?... Ta colère contre moi est calmée ?

- Humph… Un peu… Soupira Shaolan d'un air désabusé.

- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi.

- Je sais, soupira le gamin. J'ai juste… Un peu confondu mes sentiments… »

Il releva la tête en direction des étoiles.

« J'ai été séparé de celle… Que j'aime plus que tout… Et j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il n'y a qu'une Sakura pour un Shaolan… C'était ma logique stupide, mais en vérité…

- Tu as peur que quelqu'un te vole ta Sakura, tout comme à tes yeux j'ai volé Kanashimi à son premier Shaolan ?

- Oui, et je n'en suis pas fier… Parce que je sais combien Kanashimi mérite d'être aimée par vous… Je le sais parce que lorsque j'ai rencontré sa version adolescente, il y a quelques mois… Moi-même j'aurais pu commettre l'irréparable… Et trahir ma Sakura…

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait parce que tu sais qui tu aimes vraiment… La Sakura qui t'attends…

- Oui… » affirma Shaolan, soudain plus rassuré.

Mikomi sourit encore, lui posant doucement une main sur l'épaule.

« Mon vrai nom, vois-tu jeune homme, n'est pas Mikomi, mais Shaolan… J'ai pris le nom de Mikomi car ce mot signifie « Espoir »… Quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai vu ma fiancée, la Sakura de mon monde, mourir sous mes yeux. Elle s'est interposée pour me protéger lors d'un combat. La lame de mon ennemi a traversé son corps de part en part, puis lacéré le mien. C'est de là que j'ai hérité cette cicatrice sur la hanche, dit-il en lui montrant sa blessure de guerre. La dernière chose qu'elle m'a murmuré du bout des lèvres, dans un souffle, c'était _« Gardes toujours l'espoir… » _. J'aurais voulu mourir pour être avec elle , mais on m'en a empêché… Et j'ai vécu les mois suivants sans les vivre, agissant comme un automate parce que j'avais une mission à remplir, alors que mon cœur tout entier était dévoré par le chagrin… Et puis Kanashimi est tombée du ciel. Et elle aussi souffrait depuis tant d'années du deuil, du vide, de l'absence… Alors, on a pensé que si on était deux à le porter, notre chagrin serait moins lourd. Et enfin… Notre fille Utako est née pour prouver que la vie valait le coup de continuer… »

Shaolan baissa la tête, honteux de son attitude et touché par cette histoire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je n'aurais pas… Dû vous juger aussi mal… En me laissant aveugler par mes sentiments…

- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens, maintenant ?

- Mon père a dit, il n'y a pas très longtemps : _« On est la famille la plus bizarre de l'univers, mais on est une famille, et je les… »…_ Enfin, hem… La vérité… C'est que j'ai peur. Pour Sakura, ma famille, mes amis… J'ai peur de tous les perdre, cette fois ci… Et si jamais… Papa ne revient pas… Je… Je… »

Mikomi eu un regard touché et le serra paternellement dans ses bras.

« Gardes l'espoir, mon garçon… Gardes l'espoir, quoi qu'il advienne… »

**Chapitre 32 : Je te protège toujours**

_« … Fye… Suki… Ne pleure plus, mon amour… »_

Fye s'éveilla en sursaut, avec le sentiment poignant d'avoir entendu Kurogane, et la sensation surnaturelle d'avoir éprouvé sa présence près de lui… C'était sa première pensée cohérente depuis une semaine… Mais la réalité cruelle du lit vide et des draps glacés se rappela douloureusement à lui. Alors, les larmes envahirent à nouveau son visage, et la souffrance étreint à nouveau son cœur, et ça faisait tellement mal, tellement mal, parce que maintenant il était conscient, avait toute sa raison, mais que Kuro Chan, lui, était toujours disparu…

Cette deuxième semaine sans lui, ce fut le vide. L'hébètement total. L'anesthésie. Fye ne hurlait plus, ne se frappait plus. Fye était un étranger, prisonnier du manque. Plus rien ne comptait, plus rien n'existait, pas même lui. Il n'était plus là. Il ne voulait plus bouger. Il ne voulait pas penser. Privé de sa lumière, il chutait sans fin dans les ténèbres… Il savait bien, pourtant, que Kuro aurait détesté qu'il se laisse engloutir ainsi par le chagrin. Longs furent les jours, longues furent les nuits où il tenta de s'arracher de sa torpeur languissante, mais sans la moindre volonté d'y arriver. Il se traîna d'un bout à l'autre de sa chambre en serrant contre lui la prothèse de Kurogane, enveloppé dans la couverture de leur nuit à la belle étoile… Fye tenta aussi de trouver refuge dans le sommeil, mais ses nuits s'achevaient invariablement dans le chaos de cauchemars atroces. Il se réveillait brutalement dans la nuit et la solitude de son lit, haletant, suffocant, les tempes douloureuses et bourdonnant des sons de leur séparation, la scène passant en boucle, encore et encore, dans sa pauvre tête… Alors, aussi vulnérable qu'un enfant, Fye se repliait sur lui-même et pleurait en silence, mâchoire crispée… Il invoquait le nom de Kuro avec ferveur. Il invoquait le souvenir de ses colères, de sa hargne… Il voulait puiser en lui son courage, la force de se battre. Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Il n'y arrivait pas… Shaolan, Mokona, Eungyo et les autres se désespéraient de le voir se laisser dépérir lentement sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parvienne à le faire réagir… Et Fye se désespérait de lui-même… Et puis…

Il se souvint de cette nuit, au monde d'Excelcia…

L'entraînement au sabre de Kurogane sur la terrasse, la danse sensuelle de ses mouvements…

La pluie légère sur leurs corps enlacés, l'air frais qui les enveloppaient…

L'air…

Fye sentit sa gorge sèche et aride, desséchée de n'avoir ^pas bue une goutte de sang depuis deux semaines, le brûler atrocement…

C'était la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'il réalisait qu'il avait soif et faim…

Et que ses poumons étaient en feu, qu'il toussait et suffoquait à s'étouffer…

Fye reprit enfin conscience… De lui-même…

A défaut de pouvoir boire, il pouvait au moins respirer… Il se rua sur la fenêtre de sa chambre… Quand il l'ouvrit, il fut comme foudroyé par la température extérieure, plutôt fraîche… Il était pourtant loin d'être frileux, mais il était si assoiffé, affamé, dans un tel état de choc nerveux et il s'était tellement malmené physiquement durant 15 jours qu'il se trouvait à présent affaiblit…

Fye alla chercher son manteau, qu'il n'avait pas porté depuis deux semaines, s'en drapa et revint près de la fenêtre. Au-dehors, la nuit était vraiment magnifique, d'un noir aussi dense que les cheveux de Kurogane et constellée de mille étoiles… Il aurait tellement aimé l'embrasser sous un tel ciel…

« … Kuro Chan… Mon Kuro Chan… » murmura Fye, à nouveau au bord des larmes.

« … Je me sens perdu sans toi… Je n'arrive pas à me relever… Je ne sais plus du tout quoi faire… Le plus cruel, c'est de ne pas savoir… Je revois sans cesse ces images atroces… Avec cette douleur et cette peur infinie que tu sois mort… Et en même temps, j'espère comme un fou… Que tu es vivant… Kuro chan… »

Il ferma les yeux, priant de toutes ses forces.

« Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi… Envoies moi un signe… Je t'en prie, n'importe quoi… Kuro chan… Où que tu sois… Kuro chan, Kuro chan… »

Il rouvrit son regard borgne sur le ciel, désespérément inchangé, et eu vraiment envie de se frapper encore…

« Tu espérais quoi ? Se maudit-il. Une étoile filante ? Un arc en ciel ? Une soucoupe volante avec de gentils bisounours qui te ramèneraient ton Kuro tout beau et souriant, un bouquet de fleurs à la main ?! Pauvre naïf… »

Il était sur le point de repartir pour une séance d'auto lapidation en profonde dépression, quand, ayant, mis l'une de ses mains dans une poche de son manteau…

Son cœur fit un triple loops piqué suivit d'un double Axel à gagner une médaille d'or aux jeux olympiques de Vancouver ! _(Bah oui, valait mieux y envoyer Fye que Brian Joubert…)_

Tout son bras, depuis le bout de ses doigts jusqu'à son épaule, fourmillait de surprise, d'impatience, d'un espoir fou et insensé…

Depuis que là, au fond de sa poche, il l'avait sentie, il l'avait effleurée…

Fye tenta de maîtriser les palpitations de son cœur devenues totalement incontrôlables, comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc le ramenant à la vie…

Il n'avait jamais été aussi… Bouleversé… Venant de basculer en une seconde du désespoir le plus insurmontable à la volonté la plus lumineuse d'y croire encore…

Il referma lentement la main sur l'objet, reprenant doucement sa respiration…

Il le sortit de sa poche avec mille précautions…

Kurogane l'avait soigneusement emballé dans son papier de soie, scellé par un fin cordon, rouge rubis comme ses yeux…

Au bout de la ficelle était accrochée une minuscule étiquette avec écrit dessus en japonais, dans un style très Kuroganesque :

« T'as intérêt de tenir ta promesse à Noël, alors d'ici là n'oublies pas ! »

Fye ouvrit frénétiquement le papier de soie. La minuscule boule à neige, LEUR boule à neige apparut, avec ses cinq figurines en plastique et sa coupole de verre… Et ces tendres messages gravés sur son socle, qu'il connaissait par cœur…

… « Tu n'es pas seul dans ta bulle, idiot ! » …

… « Je te protègerais de toute mon âme ! »…

Et un tout nouveau message codé, inscrit à la lame par son Kuro Chan taquin et joueur…

**« 1, 4, 3 »**

« 1, 4 , 3… Répéta Fye, stupéfait, renversé, éblouit de joie et d'espoir… 1, 4, 3… C'est le code… Oh, l'enfoiré… Pour ça je te collerais deux coups de poings pour le prix d'un !!!! »

Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un moment où ce forban de Kuro chan avait pu lui glisser discrètement le précieux message dans son manteau… C'était juste avant leur séparation, lors de leur tendre moment à la bibliothèque, avec ses mains baladeuses… Et à ce moment là, il lui avait bien dit :

_« 1, 4, 3, Fye. Et je te jure que rien, jamais, ne viendra changer ça. 1, 4, 3, même si le sol s'ouvre sous mes pieds et que je suis aspiré en enfer, 1, 4, 3 je reviendrais quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne laisserais rien, jamais, rien ni personne nous séparer. »_

Kuro Chan…

Il le savait…

Non, il ne savait pas à l'avance la manière dont ils seraient séparés, mais tout comme lui, il avait ressentit longtemps avant cette menace qui planait sur eux, menace confirmée lorsqu'il avait appris que tout était lié au sorcier dragon. Et Kuro chan avait déjà pris sa décision. Quoi qu'il arrive, il se battrait. Quoi qu'il arrive, il reviendrait. Il trouverait le moyen de revenir auprès de Fye…

Kuro chan ne faisait JAMAIS des promesses qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir…

Et il trouvait encore le culot de lui rappeler qu'il avait promis, le soir de la naissance des bébés Mokonas, de l'épouser si la boule à neige restait en un seul morceau jusqu'au prochain Noël !

…

_« Merci, Fye. Je te protègerais aussi. Je prendrais soin de toi. Sur mon honneur, je le jure, je ferais tout mon possible pour te rendre heureux…_

_- Je le sais. Mais considères ceci comme des fiançailles. Pour la maison à Eoshima et les triplés, tu vas devoir relever un pari…_

_- Quoi ?! Tu veux… Des preuves d'amour ?! Ah, je le crois pas !_

_- Toi aussi, tu m'as lancé un pari, souviens toi… »_

_Il lui glissa la petite boule à neige dans la main._

_« Je l'ai protégée jusqu'à présent, depuis Noël dernier… Gardes la intacte jusqu'au prochain Noël, s'il te plait…_

_- D'accord, je relève le défi. Et pour toi… Je gagnerais ! »_

…

« … D'accord… Murmura Fye avec enfin un faible sourire d'espoir après ce doux flash-back, essuyant les larmes qui lui piquaient encore les yeux… Reviens vite et je t'épouserais à Noël, dit-il en embrassant le fin fil noir que Kuro lui avait noué au doigt. Je t'épouserais en blanc et après… Je t'obligerais à me répéter 1, 4, 3 jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies pus de souffle… »

… Au petit matin, Shaolan, Eungyo et Mokona étaient tous les trois réunis dans la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner.

« Il faut prendre une décision, murmurait Shaolan, en pleine réflexion. Maman n'est pas encore en état de voyager et reste terré dans sa chambre, mais tant qu'on reste ici et qu'on ne fait rien , on laisse la voie libre à Shiroï et Hageshi, notre mission est en suspens, et on ne peut pas retrouver Papa non plus…

- Hageshi… soupira Eungyo. Dire qu'il était la troisième clé ! J'ai toujours su que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui, mais… Il était notre ami. Comment a-t-il pu attaquer Yuko ainsi, puis s'associer à Shiroï ? On dirait que ma disparition a entraîné une chaîne de catastrophes…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, affirma Shaolan. Yuko te le dira aussi lorsque nous pourrons parler avec elle…

- Mais on n'a toujours aucune nouvelle des autres, soupira Mokona, toutes les communications sont brouillées…

- Alors, vous proposez quoi ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Je propose qu'on continue ce qui était prévu : on rend son cœur à Fye kun, on rend ses pouvoirs à la petite Kanashimi, on rejoint Shaolan et la Princesse Fu au pays de Nihon du futur, et si on passage on botte les culs de Shiroï et Hageshi avec l'aide des autres clés, ce sera pour moi un véritable plaisir ! » coupa soudain une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Shaolan, Eungyo et Mokona ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Pour la première fois en deux semaines, Fye se tenait debout, à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il ne pleurait pas, ne hurlait pas, ne se frappait pas… Et avait toute sa raison !

« M … M … Maman ?! bégaya Shaolan, abasourdi.

- Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés… » dit-il en s'approchant d'un pas encore vacillant…

Shaolan se précipita pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

« Ça va aller mieux, maintenant, sourit Fye de manière plus assurée en posant tendrement une main sur son épaule. Je vais faire en sorte d'être vite prêt au combat et à voyager de nouveau…

- Tu veux… Repartir sans Tonton Kuro ?! s'étonna Eungyo, sciée.

- Tonton ?! répéta Mokona, les yeux ronds sans besoin d'une plume.

- Ben, dans la mesure où on a fait comme si Shaolan était mon cousin, Kuro devient mon Tonton, dit le petite coréenne. Et Fye… Non, je vais pas l'appeler « Tata », quand même… Tonton aussi, c'est très bien… J'aime pas les « mon oncle », c'est d'un pompeux…

- Mettons les détails de côté pour l'instant, soupira Shaolan. Maman… Est-ce que tu es bien sûr de ce que tu nous affirmes ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on reparte sans Papa ?! Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas mort…

- Moi aussi. Et il a promis qu'il reviendrait. C'est lui qui nous rejoindra…

- Hein ? Comment ça ?! » s'écria Mokona.

Fye leur raconta pour la boule à neige.

« Ça alors ?! Alors il savait déjà qu'il allait s'en sortir ?! Et il a fait exprès d'être sacrifié à la place de Tonton Fye ?! , n'en revint pas Eungyo.

- Ben en même temps… Sachant que pour Maman il a déjà donné son sang, la moitié de sa force et un bras, ce scénario était aussi prévisible que la réplique : _« Luke, je suis asthmatique ! » _, soupira Mokona.

- Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi, je préfèrerais qu'on parte illico à sa recherche pour le sauver, murmura Fye, mais je connais bien mon Kuro, il détesterait ça… Il préfère qu'on s'occupe d'abord de sauver les autres et vaincre Shiroï et Hageshi… Je ne sais pas encore comment il va faire, mais j'ai confiance en lui. S'il dit qu'il va nous rejoindre, il va le faire, et plus vite sûrement qu'on ne le croit ! » se força-t-il à rire.

Rire aussitôt suivit d'un bruit des plus incongrus provenant de son estomac…

« Aaaah… C'est rien… Murmura le vampire en se tenant la poitrine.

- C'est pas rien ! s'énerva Shaolan. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis deux semaines !!!!

- J'ai déjà connu une pire épreuve concernant la faim… Murmura faiblement Fye, en se remémorant la tour infecte de son supplice…

- ça n'a rien en commun, et tu le sais ! Ta survie dépends entièrement du sang de Papa, désormais…

- Je sais, je sais… Coupa-t-il en levant une main. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de jeûner, actuellement, dit-il, un peu ironique. Et même si j'avalais autre chose, cela n'aurait absolument aucun effet…

- Eh bien… Murmura Mokona d'un drôle d'air… Je ne crois pas que ça va améliorer grand-chose, mais… »

Elle recula de quelques pas, et ouvrit grand la bouche. Dans des tourbillons furieux, sept petites poches de sang, comme on en voit dans les hôpitaux, apparurent sur la table, au milieu des objets du petit déjeuner.

« Hein ?! C'est bien ce que je crois ?! S'écria Eungyo, stupéfaite.

- Oui, soupira Mokona. Papa est un maniaque, il ne laisse passer aucun détail. Comme le groupe a déjà été séparé lors de nos voyages, il avait déjà prévu, s'il était séparé de Maman, que je lui donne des rations de survie… Mais il n'y a que 7 poches, soit 7 repas… Il ne devait pas penser que la séparation durerait plus de trois ou quatre jours…

- ça me fera 14 jours, dit froidement Fye. A la place d'une poche par repas j'avalerais une moitié de poche par jour.

- Tu es dingue ?! se récria Shaolan, furieux. Tu es déjà anémié et tu comptes tenir deux semaines de plus avec presque rien dans le ventre ?!?!

- ça donne deux semaines de plus à Papa pour revenir, et franchement quand tu me parles ainsi j'ai l'impression qu'il a déteint sur toi, répondit Fye calmement. Deux semaines… Donnes nous juste deux semaines supplémentaires… »

Shaolan secoua la tête, avant de soupirer.

« Très bien. Deux semaines. Mais si passé ce délais, nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Papa, nous tenterons de contacter Yuko pour lui demander une autre façon de te nourrir. Papa serait furieux que je décide cela, mais il me pardonnerait, puisque c'est pour te sauver… On est bien d'accord ?

- … On est d'accord », affirma Fye en hochant doucement la tête.

Eungyo lui tendit l'une des poches de sang. Le vampire hésita.

Le sang de Kurogane… Un peu de lui… Tout ce qu'il restait de lui…

« Il faut que tu boives maintenant, affirma Mokona. J'ai fais en sorte que le sang reste chaud. Tu peux l'avaler… »

Fye se décida, ouvrit la poche de plastique, et aspira… Mon dieu ! S'il s'était écouté, il aurait vidé les sept poches d'un coup ! Mais il ne devait pas … Deux semaines… Il devait tenir encore deux semaines… Pauvre Kuro… A son retour, il allait le dévorer tout entier…

Tout à coup, une agitation et un vacarme qu'ils connaissaient à bien identifier résonnèrent dans tous les couloirs du palais.

« Venez vite ! dirent Kuro Kun et Fye Kun en entrant dans la pièce. Les morphes sont de retour !

- Je suis prêt au combat ! affirma Fye en se levant de sa chaise, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour y recueillir d'ultimes gouttes de sang.

- Mais, Maman… » s'inquiéta Shaolan.

Fye lui effleura doucement ses mèches folles.

« Je suis prêt. Faisons honneur à Papa et offrons à ces morphes une bataille qui leur fera définitivement passer l'envie de revenir !

- D'accord ! » approuva Shaolan, le regard déterminé, en dégainant son épée.

Mokona bondit sur l'épaule d'Eungyo, qui leva en l'air son poing de la victoire :

« Distribution de baffes gratuites !!!! » rugit-elle en se précipitant au combat.

« Au fait, demanda Shaolan, alors qu'ils couraient à sa suite… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie… 1, 4, 3 ? »

Fye eu un léger sourire entendu, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres de vampire :

« Ça… C'est un secret entre Kuro chan et moi ! »

_**Pays du Japon Moderne**_

A cause du décalage temporel entre les mondes, les deux semaines écoulées à Kurisutaru ne correspondaient même pas à deux heures pour Watanuki et les autres… Et si Mokona blanc n'avait pas réussit à entrer en contact avec son double couleur ébène, c'est que depuis tout ce temps la bataille contre les morphes faisait toujours rage au milieu du jardin de la boutique… En la matière chacun son style, si Chika et Noa étaient les rois du katana, Yuko et Bekko usaient de la magie. Michiru et Domeki faisaient plus dans l'originalité avec des distorsions d'espace et des flèches de ki. Il n'empêche, le spectacle à voir, c'était la jeune Kanashimi enseignant à Watanuki l'art de manier une mitraillette… Une mitraillette « mystique », parait-il, balançant des balles en argent purifiées à l'eau bénite !

« L'important, criait Kanashimi au milieu des rafales, c'est de faire un mouvement en arc de cercle pour toucher un maximum de créatures !

- Mais où avez-vous appris à manier les armes à feu ?! s'étrangla Watanuki, épouvanté par celle qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- Le Kurogane de mon monde était un ancien tueur à gages !... Allez ! Y'a tout un groupe qui s'approche ! … A toi de jouer ! »

_(__"Yuuuu gi oh, oh , oh!"_… Non… C'est pas dans ce manga de Clamp qu'on se bat avec des cartes…)

Watanuki , lui, aurait bien voulu se la jouer Nicky Larson ne craint personne, mais… Il était trop nul. Ah ben c'est un fait : quand t'es nul, t' es nul, et Watanuki était d'une telle maladresse qu'entre ses mains la mitraillette s'affola, et se mit à balancer des rafales dans tous les sens.

« ATTENTION !!!! »

Watanuki eu si peur que les autres soient touchés par des balles perdues que ses pouvoirs se réactivèrent instinctivement pour former des boucliers magiques près d'eux. Domeki se précipita pour maîtriser la mitraillette qui aurait pu blesser Watanuki lui-même. Yuko, Bekko et Noa, qui se trouvaient tous trois au même endroit, firent corps ensemble pour faire reculer leurs adversaires. Mais Michiru, elle, s'était retrouvée isolée du groupe de combattants, et fut aussitôt une cible rêvée pour les morphes. Lorsque leurs faux la frôlèrent si près qu'ils en lacérèrent sa robe de soirée, la jeune fille leur résista mais poussa un cri épouvanté. Chika entra alors dans une rage folle, et le pouvoir de l'aura du chasseur se mit à luire intensément tout autour de lui. Il fonça sur chacune des créatures, l'une après l'autre, avec une telle vitesse que les autres ne voyaient plus qu'un éclair blanc lacérer la nuit, sous les trombes d'eau de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. Dans son élan, il atterrit près de Watanuki, et la même lumière intense qui émanait du jeune chasseur de zombie se mit à luire avec force tout autour du jeune médium.

« Qu'est-ce… Qui arrive à Watanuki kun ? Demanda Michiru, frémissant sous la pluie, alors que Domeki et Kanashimi étaient arrivés près d'elle pour la protéger.

- C'est parce que deux clés aux pouvoirs révélés se trouvent côte à côte, dit Yuko.

- Ils seront de plus en plus puissants chaque fois qu'une autre clé les rejoindra… » ajouta Bekko.

Noa prit son katana et le lança dans la direction des deux garçons.

« Faites une attaque simultanée ! »

La lame d'acier étincelant ce planta dans la terre à quelques millimètres de Watanuki, qui en tomba à la renverse de peur et de surprise.

« Cool ! S'exclama Chika, ravi, en se saisissant de l'arme.

- Non, c'est pas cool ! hulula Watanuki, ulcéré. Les mecs du clan Ju sont vraiment soit des barbares à katana, soit des sorciers dragon névrosés !

- Arrêtes de bavasser et utilises plutôt ta salive pour lancer une invocation !, grogna Chika.

- Si je veux !!!! »

Les deux clés, assez butées dans leur style toutes les deux, se mirent à se chamailler comme des enfants pendant que l'aura de leurs pouvoirs ne cessait de s'accroître autour d'eux.

« Non mais regardez moi ces deux crétins, soupira Domeki d'un air désabusé.

- Qu'ils sont choux ! On dirait deux amis d'enfance ! s'émerveilla Michiru, des étoiles d'amour plein les yeux.

- C'est pas le moment de s'extasier ! » grogna Kanashimi.

Elle retira l'une de ses chaussures de bal de style purement XVII EME siècle, et en un seul lancer, parvint à cogner la tête de Watanuki, puis celle de Chika par ricochet.

« AIEUH !!!! » s'écrièrent ceux-ci d'une seule voix, outrés, en se tenant la tête.

Devant la perfection du tir, Yuko, Bekko et Noa avaient dégainés des pancartes comme à l'école des fans, où l'on pouvait lire : 10, 10 et 10.

« Au boulot, duo d'idiots !!!! » rugit Kanashimi en montrant les derniers morphes qui fonçaient droit sur les deux garçons.

Chika reprit son sérieux, et, le regard redoutable, brandit un katana dans chaque main :

« … Maintenant, Jackpot !!!! » demanda-t-il.

Watanuki hocha la tête, plus déterminé lui aussi, et, se concentrant, prononça une incantation en japonais ancien. Aussitôt le sortilège s'échappa de lui en un tourbillon pour rejoindre les lames des armes que tenait Chika, et leurs pouvoirs de clés s'intensifièrent encore autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que leur lumière en devienne éblouissante jusqu'à l'insoutenable. Alors, de sa rapidité féline et aérienne, Chika bondit une ultime fois à l'assaut, et dans un véritable feu d'artifice de lumière, lacéra mortellement leurs ultimes ennemis… Les morphes disparurent enfin, s'évaporant en un nuage lumineux et enchanté…

Et un calme aussi soudain que brutal chuta sur le jardin de la boutique…

Il n'y avait plus que la pluie, clapotant encore et encore…

« On l'a fait… On les a vaincus… » murmura Watanuki, abasourdi

Il sentit ses jambes se dérober, et il chuta en arrière, mais Domeki s'était déjà précipité pour le soutenir.

« Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta l'archer en l'enlaçant.

- Non, ça va… » sourit son médium en se pelotonnant contre lui et l'embrassant.

« Aaaah ! Michiru ! Ta robe !!!! » s'affola Chika devant la tenue en lambeaux de sa petite amie, et celle de Kanashimi n'était pas en meilleur état.

Chika voulu retirer sa veste… Mais elle était elle-même déchiquetée.

Noa vint à son secours en retirant la sienne, enveloppant dedans les deux jeunes filles.

« Merci… lui dit gentiment Michiru avec un doux sourire.

- Heureusement qu'il y a encore des hommes galants, dit Kanashimi d'un ton plus aigre.

- Hé ! La veste, c'était mon idée !!!! rugit Chika.

- … Eungyo trouvait que j'avais des progrès à faire en galanterie… » murmura Noa d'un air mono expressif comme pour lui-même.

Bekko remit sur son nez ses nouvelles lunettes (les anciennes ayant été volées par la team Lunettes quelques semaines auparavant), avec une phrase dans laquelle il ne voulait pas laisser paraître son soulagement.

« En tout cas, la bataille a été à notre avantage. On dirait que tout le monde va bien…

- Non, pas tous… » répondit Yuko d'une voix qui, elle, ne cachait rien de son inquiétude. Elle retourna de son pas gracieux à l'intérieur de la boutique, suivie des autres.

« Maru, Moro, demanda-t-elle en retrouvant ses petites servantes. Emmenez Michiru et Kanashimi se changer, j'ai des tenues qui leur iront à ravir…

- Mais… Rougit Michiru.

- C'est de bon cœur… Allez… Sakura Chan ? On reparlera toutes les deux en privé plus tard…

- D'accord… » dit la jeune magicienne avec un bon sourire, se laissant emmener avec Michiru par Maru et Moro.

Yuko se hâta alors de rejoindre une autre pièce, toujours suivie par les garçons.

« Du changement ? Demanda-t-elle à Mokona noir, qui était resté là avec ses 9 bébés…

- Ils ne chantent plus… Mais ils forment toujours une pyramide… Ils gardent les yeux fermés, mais ils ont l'air d'aller bien. »

Yuko effleura les petites peluches. En effet, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour elles. Elles dormaient simplement d'un bon sommeil, se reposant après le grand effort qu'elles avaient fournit… En tout cas, elles dormiraient certainement beaucoup moins que Marmotte, qui de tous avait fournit l'effort le plus intense…

« Une pyramide ? Ils soutiennent quelle équipe au super bowl ? » demanda Chika.

Bekko lui flanqua une tape derrière la nuque.

« Mais AIEUH !!!! C'est pas bientôt finit de me martyriser ?! Je vais porter plainte à la ligue des droits de l'homme !

- Dans ton cas, fais plutôt appel à la SPA, ils savent s'occuper des ânes, répliqua Bekko.

- Watanuki, explique à ton jumeau de cerveau la signification du symbole de la pyramide… ordonna Yuko.

- Mon… Quoi ?! s'offusqua le médium.

- Je vais vérifier si tu as appris tes leçons. Si ce n'est pas le cas, toi aussi tu recevras une baffe !

- Brrrr, soupira-t-il, avant d'expliquer. La pyramide est l'un des plus anciens symboles kabbalistiques. Sa base représente la terre et la pointe le ciel. Elle représente l'élévation spirituelle et l'équilibre. L'amplification des forces… Au-delà des cieux….

- Qu'est-ce que les bébés ont voulu atteindre au-delà des cieux en amplifiant leurs pouvoirs ? Demanda Domeki.

- Hé, hé ! rit Yuko. L'intérêt de cette pyramide, c'est qu'elle trouve sa force dans le lien que les bébés partagent. Ils ne forment plus qu'un et leur pouvoir, ainsi unifié, est d'une puissance phénoménale. Par ailleurs, s'ils chantaient, c'est parce que de tout temps les incantations, prières, cantiques… Appelez ça comme vous le voudrez… Ont toujours été l'un des moyens les plus sûrs de traverser l'espace et le temps pour atteindre les dimensions supérieures…

- Cette chanson… » murmura Watanuki.

_« Toutes et tous_

_Unissons nos forces_

_Qu'elles te parviennent_

_Et qu'elles te protègent_

_DEO LUD ! DEO LUD !_

_TRAVERSE L'ESPACE ET LE TEMPS !!!! »_

« Puisque la pyramide fonctionne grâce au lien entre les bébés, Marmotte en fait partie aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dans le mille, Emile ! sourit Yuko.

- Donc, l'incantation des bébés, c'est pour protéger leur sœur là où elle se trouve.

- Pas seulement, dit Bekko. Si leurs pouvoirs sont amplifiés, ceux de leur sœur aussi.

- Marmotte a un pouvoir très particulier… » Sourit Yuko.

A ce moment là, les filles les rejoignirent, revêtues de yukatas absolument charmants, qui leur seyaient à merveille…

« Michiru… » ronronna Chika avec des yeux de pet shop en tournoyant autour de sa dulcinée, qui rougit avec un léger rire.

« Y'a pas de quoi être fière ! » gronda Kanashimi, verte de rage dans son kimono… rose bonbon. Puis, s'écriant d'une voix vraiment furieuse :

« Pourquoi toujours du rose ?! Pourquoi toujours me faire porter de nouvelles tenues de mondes en mondes ?! C'est quoi mon rôle ?! Portemanteau professionnel ?!?!

- Ben… Tu es une Sakura, tu espérais quoi ? Demanda Watanuki.

- La ferme ! rugit-elle.

- Yuko… Tu nous expliques pour Marmotte ? Demanda Noa, recentrant le sujet.

- Bien sûr… Après quoi je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de ces jeunes gens pour fabriquer un objet important… Et enfin… »

Yuko s'approcha de Noa, lui posant une main sur l'épaule avec un doux sourire :

« Rin- Noa Suwa du clan des Ju, mon ami, moi, la sorcière des dimensions, je vais enfin exaucer ton vœu le plus précieux… Mais c'est Watanuki qui fera tout le boulot ! » ajouta-t-elle pour casser toute la classe de cette déclaration. Le malheureux garçon s'écrasa sur le plancher.

« Encore ?! Pourquoi toujours moi ?!

- C'est ton destin !!!! » lui répondit tout le monde en chœur.

**Chapitre 33 : La part sombre de Fye**

Encore une bataille… ça n'en finissait pas…

Et ces morphes… Ces maudits morphes…

Qui lui avaient prit Kuro chan…

« Maman ! Fais attention à ne pas te faire encercler ! » lui avait crié Shaolan avant la bataille.

Mais c'était vraiment leur tactique, apparemment…

Tout comme deux semaines auparavant, Fye se retrouvait seul face à des dizaines d'adversaires… Ils tournoyaient autour de lui, répétant d'une voix lugubre : « Hatsuyuki… Hatsuyuki… »

« Vous venez terminer votre travail ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial aux créatures.

« Fye !!!!

- Attention !!!! » lui crièrent les autres, qui se battaient un peu plus loin, tentant de le rejoindre.

Il leva un bras, leur faisant signe de rester où ils étaient.

« C'est entre eux et moi ! »

L'œil du vampire se dilata de l'étincelle de la haine. Il fonça dans le tas et, avec une fureur aérienne et survoltée, pulvérisa chacun des adversaires qui se dressaient devant lui. De peur, les créatures prirent l'apparence de Fye, tentant de le contrer par ses propres techniques. Il eu un ricanement méprisant et cruel, réduisant à néant chacun de ses doubles avec une violence et une rapidité stupéfiantes.

« Shiroï ! Hageshi ! Si c'est moi que vous voulez, venez me chercher ! Vos pantins, je les casserais jusqu'au dernier !!!!

-… Hé… Finalement il a la forme, non ? Demanda Mokona, perchée sur l'épaule de Shaolan, en plein tatanage de morphes lui aussi.

- Un peu trop, même… » soupira le garçon.

Plus loin, Eungyo rebondissait comme une furie en balançant son poing de la victoire et son pied de la justice à tours de tatanes. Autour d'elle, les morphes tournaient aussi en répétant leur litanie d' «Hatsuyuki »…

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! rugit la jeune fille. Mon nom est Seong Eungyo !!!! Et je ne suis plus une clé, j'ai payé mon châtiment !!!! »

Au cours de la bagarre, une faux la frôla si près que la jeune fille émit un cri de surprise… A la suite de quoi, des vents tournoyant en spirale s'agitèrent autour d'elle, et une grande lumière l'enveloppa, avant de la soulever de terre…

« Eungyo ! hurla Mokona en s'en apercevant.

- C'est… Mon pouvoir de voyager dans le temps !!!! s'affola la jeune fille, tentant de maîtriser le sortilège. Il vient de se déclencher tout seul ! »

Toute l'équipe de Kurisutaru était trop occupée par la bataille pour pouvoir la secourir. Shaolan était éloigné d'elle, et Fye encore plus loin…

« Shaolan ! hurla le vampire le plus fort possible. Retiens la !!!! »

De sauts en coups d'épées, Shaolan tenta de se rapprocher.

« Concentres toi, Eungyo !... Tentes de retenir ton pouvoir !

- Je… N'y arrive pas !... Cria la petite coréenne, incapable de lutter contre la puissance de son propre sort, sur le point de l'engloutir dans des vagues lumineuses. Je… N'ai jamais réussit à le contrôler… Mais si je pars, je ne sais pas où j'irais !

- Ne t'en vas pas ! se mit à pleurer Mokona. Sinon… Tu risques de errer seule pendant encore des dizaines d'années !!!!

-… Je vous demande pardon… Répondit Eungyo alors que les vents se faisaient de plus en plus étroits autour d'elle… Je vous en prie… Retrouvez Tonton Kuro… Sauvez la Princesse Fu… Et si jamais vous voyez Noa, dites lui… »

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son petit visage…

« … Dites lui que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer !!!! »

… Woooosh !!!!

Les vents et la lumière se firent aveuglants. Mais c'est alors que ceux de Kurisutaru poussèrent des exclamations.

« Regardez ! Le ciel !!!! »

Du plus loin des cieux du monde de Kurisutaru, se mit à virevolter doucement, tomber en une pluie fine et légère…

Des milliers de flocons de lumière…

« C'est la pluie ! C'est la pluie de lumière !!!! s'écria Kuro Kun.

- La pluie… De la vie ! » reprit Umi, stupéfaite.

Alors… Une force contraire sembla repousser le sortilège d'Eungyo, l'apaiser… Les vents cessèrent lentement de tournoyer autour d'elle… En revanche, les ondes de l'air se déchirèrent à proximité…

« Attention ! C'est peut-être encore un ennemi ! s'écria Fye Kun.

- Restez sur vos gardes ! ordonna Kuro kun.

- Noooon ! les interrompit Shaolan, s'interposant. Je sais ce que c'est ! Que tout le monde reste calme ! C'est la magie de Watanuki !

- Il a ouvert la porte de la boule à neige pour laisser passer quelqu'un ! » précisa Fye, au loin, continuant de pulvériser les morphes.

_**Heaven's world, Royaume des Cieux**_

En observant les évènements dans la sphère magique, Hageshi se mit à trembler.

« Shiroï ! On ne peut pas laisser faire ça ! Vous avez vu ce qu' « il » leur amène ?! S'ils ont cet objet entre les mains, alors nos jours sont comptés avant notre défaite !

- Tu Es TrOp PeSsImIsTe , soupira l'âme du sorcier dragon en flottant tout autour de lui comme une volute de fumée. CeTtE BaNdE De BrAs CasSés Ne PaRvIenDras jaMais A « le » reTrouVer, Et enCore MoIns « le » VaiNcRE … IlS n'OnT AuCuNe ChAncE dEpUiS QuE lA siXièMe cLé a dIsPaRu… LaiSSes DoNC NoS créATURES S'OCCUpER D'euX …

- Nos créatures ?! Le vampire est en train d'en faire du hachis parmentier, je vous signale ! Je ne peux pas laisser la sorcière des dimensions placer son jeu… Sinon nous perdrons, et vous mourrez définitivement !

- HaGeshi… Que FaIs-Tu ?!

- J'y vais !!!! » décida le Roi des Shinigamis en s'emparant de sa faux.

_**Pays de Kurisutaru**_

Eungyo, agenouillée au sol, sentit son cœur battre plus vite à mesure que la porte dimensionnelle s'écartait près d'elle…

« Je le savais… Murmura-t-elle, tout bas et sanglotante. Au fond, je l'ai toujours su ! »

Un radieux sourire éclaira son visage au milieu de ses larmes, et elle tendit doucement la main en direction du passage :

« … Parce que quand tu es là, mon cœur cogne si fort… »

Une main, suivie d'un bras, s'échappa de la porte…

« … Parce que je veux être avec toi… » souffla Eungyo, éblouie de bonheur.

Cette main qu'elle connaissait par cœur saisit la sienne, et alors tout un corps suivit, apparaissant au grand jour…

« … NOA !!!! »

Emporté par son élan, et l'ouverture brutale de la porte (y'a pas à dire, la qualité de voyage n'était pas la même chez Yuko airlines et Watanuki touk touk), le beau jeune homme sembla chuter au ralenti, ses longs cheveux blonds dansant tout autour de sa veste sombre, et il s'écroula aux pieds d'Eungyo.

« Je te retrouve enfin… » murmura-t-il presque dans un chuchotement, de sa voix douce et posée, n'osant pas faire un geste de plus pour rompre l'enchantement de l'instant…

Eungyo, qui n'espérait même pas qu'il ait pu l'attendre 27 ans, et encore moins le retrouver sous le même visage qu'à leur rencontre, se jeta sur Noa brutalement, se réfugiant dans ses bras protecteurs en pleurant comme une fontaine et hurlant :

« PARDOOOON !!!! … J'ai pas réussit à trouver le bon chemin pour revenir plus tôt !!!! »

L'assistance, chamboulée par cette scène, resta muette et émue de ces retrouvailles…

Mokona se moucha bruyamment… Dans la manche de Shaolan…

Noa tentait de consoler Eungyo en l'embrassant et la drapant de gestes tendres, mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser ses pleurs, la petite coréenne ne cessant pas de lui demander pardon de sa disparition, alors qu'elle n'était absolument pas coupable de cette tragédie…

Et en parlant de ça…

Fye venait de pulvériser les derniers morphes lorsqu'une distorsion temporelle se produisit aussi près du vampire. Lui savait bien que ce n' était pas le retour de son Kuro, et se tint sur ses gardes…

Un tourbillon de plumes noires se matérialisa, chutant doucement dans l'air, comme une illusion qui devient réelle, puis une silhouette se dessina, pourvue de deux majestueuses ailes d'un ébène intense… Leur propriétaire les déploya de toute leur envergure, laissant apparaître un homme à la longue et magnifique chevelure d'un blond nordique argenté, et un visage qui avait été beau, avant d'être lacéré par une cicatrice qui lui courait tout le long…

Eungyo poussa un cri du cœur, reconnaissant l'individu :

« Ha… Hageshi ?!?! »

Aussitôt, l'œil de vampire de Fye étincela des flammes de la fureur, et ses longs doigts acérés frémirent de haine.

« Bonjour Eungyo… sourit le Roi des Shinigamis en dégainant sa faux gigantesque. Heureux de te revoir saine et sauve… Tu n'as pas changé malgré toutes ces années… »

A bien y regarder, ces paroles étaient sincères. Dans son désir de vengeance contre ceux qui l'avaient « trahit », Hageshi incluait Yuko, Bekko, Clow… Mais Eungyo et Noa, il n'avait gardé aucune rencune contre eux. Ils se trouvaient juste dans le camp adverse du sien, désormais…

« … Hageshi ! s'écria Eungyo en se levant en un bond. Tu n'étais pas que la troisième clé !... Tu étais … Notre ami ! Pourquoi as-tu fais une chose pareille ?!... T'associer au sorcier Dragon…

- Tu devrais comprendre. Toi aussi, les autres t'ont trahie et condamnée à errer seule pendant des années…

- Je n'ai pas été trahie ! Ils ont fait la seule chose raisonnable pour empêcher le sorcier dragon de revenir et détruire l'humanité !

- Shiroï est bien plus humain que les clés. Lui, on peut lui faire confiance et il tient ses engagements. Il m'a sauvé du néant où je errais sans fin… Il m'a aidé à reconquérir le trône du royaume des cieux… Il… C'est pour cela que… »

Un sortilège apparut tout au bout de sa faux :

« Noa ! Yuko t'as remis deux objets avant que tu ne viennes dans cette dimension ! Donnes les moi et j'épargnerais des souffrances supplémentaires à Eungyo ! »

Le samouraï s'interposa devant la petite coréenne avec son regard le plus dur :

« Tu es vraiment devenu un être abject, Hageshi…

- Tant pis ! » soupira celui-ci en haussant les épaules, puis pointant sa faux dans sa direction, le sortilège sur le point d'être lancé…

TCHING !

Dans un tintement métallique, l'arme du shinigami venait d'être contrée par une lance que Fye avait empruntée au palais…. Ce n'était pas la première fois, d'ailleurs, qu'il se battait avec une lance au pays de Kurisutaru, mais il regrettait celle que Kuro avait taillée pour lui lors de leur séjour sur le territoire des célestes…

« Qu'avons-nous là ?, ricana Hageshi devant l'aura de fureur qui émanait de Fye. Un pauvre petit vampire abandonné… Une clé dont le seul intérêt est d'être détruite ! »

« Oulà, Allez chercher la sauce barbecue parce que ça va saigner… » murmura Mokona, oreilles rabattues…

Fye émit un hurlement fauve, et la puissance de son coup de lance repoussa Hageshi sur plusieurs mètres. Droit debout au milieu de la poussière tourbillonnante, ses fins cheveux blonds flottant dans l'air qu'il déplaçait, le visage transfiguré par la haine et la colère, Fye rugit sa question :

« OU EST MON HOMME ?!?! »

Hageshi eu encore un ricanement dédaigneux en esquivant ses attaques, qui se changea en cri de surprise et de douleur lorsque Fye parvint à l'atteindre au visage d'une éraflure sanglante, des gouttes de sang royal chutant au sol.

« Mon visage… Encore… Tu as osé… Jura Hageshi entre ses dents.

- Répondez à la question !!!! ordonna Fye d'un ton si redoutable qu'il glaça le sang de tous les témoins. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon mari ?! C'est à cause de vous qu'il a disparu, vous savez où il se trouve !!!!

- Pas du tout… Murmura Hageshi en tenant son visage douloureux.

- La torture et les souffrances atroces que vous lui avez infligé… Pour cela… Je devrais vous saigner comme un animal…

- Maman… Non ! s'écria au loin Shaolan, effrayé par le ton cruel et féroce avec lequel Fye avait prononcé ces paroles…

- Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ! s'exclama Hageshi, excédé. Votre… Mari… Son corps nous était trop précieux, nous ne voulions même pas l'abîmer ! C'est parce qu'il a eu la stupide idée de vous sauver qu'il est mort pulvérisé !!!!

- Il n'est pas mort !!!! hurla Fye du plus profond de son cœur. Vous mentez… VOUS MENTEZ !!!! »

Il repassa à l'attaque, violemment, sur un rugissement vibrant de haine.

« Tu crois que je me laisserais vaincre par toi comme ma mère l'a été par ton double ?! hurla Hageshi en contrant son attaque. Si quelqu'un doit se venger, de nous deux, c'est bien moi ! »

L'échange de leurs coups crépita à toute allure, leurs déplacements se firent de plus en plus rapides. Fye ne retenait aucun de ses coups, frappait et se mouvait avec une vélocité décuplée par la haine, au point qu'il fut bientôt difficile pour les autres de suivre l'échange des combattants…

« J'avais totalement oublié… La part sombre de son âme… » Murmura Shaolan en voyant Fye déverser toute sa haine, sa colère, sa douleur et… Il faut avouer, son état de manque de Kuro, dans chacun des coups qu'il infligeait au Shinigami…

A force de le voir gazouiller de bonheur avec Kurogane, chercher la protection et le réconfort de son ninja, de le voir s'approprier le rôle de la mère tendre et rieuse, s'acquitter des tâches ménagères comme une bonne épouse, dorloter et cajoler les bébés de Mokona…

A force de le voir…

Heureux…

Shaolan avait totalement occulté les ténèbres tapies au fond du cœur de Fye, ses vieux démons qui n'attendaient que ce drame pour ressurgir… Aussi brutalement et tragiquement que lors du combat contre Ashura au pays de Celes… Mais cette fois Kurogane n'était pas là pour l'arracher à sa douleur…. Et il y avait un fait établi : Fye, quand il décidait de s'y mettre, était un excellent, un redoutable, un prodigieux combattant. Certainement l'un des meilleurs, tous mondes confondus.

Mais un Fye totalement déchaîné, hors de contrôle, fou furieux…

Il y avait de quoi mettre les jetons…. Même au Roi des anges de la mort en personne !

Dans un cri inhumain, Fye parvint à planter rageusement la pointe de sa lance à travers le corps d'Hageshi. Celui-ci demeura quelques secondes figé, les yeux hagards et les lèvres crachant du sang, sous le regard épouvanté de l'assistance.

Puis Hageshi recula en s'arrachant l'arme du corps, titubant sur quelques pas, mal assuré, comme un homme ivre… Il s'effondra au sol à genoux.

« Où est mon homme ?!?! » lui demanda encore Fye, totalement effrayant avec son regard froid de tueur et sa lance sanglante dressée…

Hageshi eu un ricanement lugubre, sourd et noyé de sang, pour toute réponse.

Il fut soudain enveloppé par une aura étrange… Sombre… Comme des volutes de fumée noire…

Fye les reconnu… C'était comme au temple du monde d'Excelcia…

« Alors finalement, j'aurais réussis à te faire venir en personne… Sois maudit, Shiroï !!!! », jura Fye en fonçant vers lui lance en avant.

Il fut alors contré par une puissance magique d'une violence phénoménale, qui projeta le vampire dans le décor, le repoussant de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le corps de Fye alla se fracasser violemment contre un arbre, qui se brisa sous l'impact, et le vampire gît au sol, perdant momentanément connaissance…

« Noooon !!!! Mamaaaan ! » hurla Shaolan en se précipitant auprès de lui, suivit de près par les autres.

« Suoh ! Akira ! Allez prévenir les célestes ! » ordonna Fye Kun à ses fils.

« Il a osé le blesser… Dit Shiroï de sa voix lugubre en enveloppant de ses volutes le corps d'Hageshi, qui se mit à léviter doucement dans les airs… Je devrais tous vous tuer pour cet outrage.

- Et comment tu comptes faire alors que t'as plus de corps, gros malin ?! rugit Umi.

- Sois patiente, petite peste… Nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu ne crois… »

Là-dessus, Shiroï et Hageshi disparurent comme une illusion, se dérobant dans un sortilège pour retourner dans leur dimension…

« Maman ! … Maman ! » répéta Mokona, affolée, en sautillant tout autour de Fye.

Celui-ci se redressa d'un coup, comme un diable surgissant de sa boîte, et hurla comme un dément, avec un écho féroce, à glacer le sang :

« Je le buteraiiiis !!!! J'aurais sa peau à ce salauuuud !!!! »

Et il s'écroula à nouveau, fondant en larmes…

« Maman… Murmura Shaolan, tombant des nues… Ne te fais pas souffrir comme ça… Je t'en prie…

- Ah ! C'est pas de paroles dont il a besoin ! » grogna Eungyo.

Elle se pencha vers le vampire, les bras grands ouverts comme pour le prendre dans ses bras…

« Fye… » lui dit-elle d'une voix tendre…

Et VLAN et REVLAN ! Elle lui colla une paire de gifles d'une telle brutalité qu'il en tomba sur le dos.

« J'étais sûr qu'elle réagirait ainsi… » soupira Noa d'un air désabusé.

« E …Eungyo ?! Murmura Fye avec des yeux ronds et abasourdis, cessant de pleurer, comme s'il venait de se réveiller brusquement d'un cauchemar, en se tenant la joue, sa peau si blanche devenue rouge sous l'impact.

« Aaaah mais t'as pas bientôt finit de nous faire ta déprime ?! s'égosilla la petite coréenne, les yeux enflammés. Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas le retrouver, ton Kuro Chan ?! Si la faux d'Hageshi t'avais blessé une seule fois, tu serais mort, abruti ! On dirait que tu le cherches ! Espèce d'égoïste ! Et Shaolan et Mokona, ils devenaient quoi ?! Si tu n'as aucun respect pour ta vie, respectes au moins les sentiments de ceux qui t'aiment ! Tu mériterais des coups de pieds là où je pense ! CEUX QUI LAISSENT TOMBER AVANT QUE LEUR HEURE AIT SONNE ME METTENT HORS DE MOI !!!!

- … Je…. »

Fye fut saisit d'un flashback soudain. Cette ruelle sombre, au pays d'Otto. .. Sa jambe blessée… Et Kuro chan le fusillant de son regard ardent de fureur en prononçant mot pour mot exactement cette dernière phrase….

Pendant ce temps, Eungyo continuait de vociférer sa leçon de morale…

« J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent… Gémit Mokona.

- Oups ! Pardon, s'interrompit Eungyo. Ce que je voulais dire… C'est que Fye ne doit pas se laisser submerger par son désespoir, parce que… »

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Noa, ne réalisant pas encore totalement son bonheur. Malgré les années, la séparation, la distance, des obstacles infranchissables, des épreuves inhumaines…

Il était là… Ils étaient enfin réunis…

« Je suis vraiment désolé…. Murmura Fye, honteux. Je n'ai écouté que ma souffrance et me suis laissé emporter lorsque j'ai eu nos ennemis… Ceux qui m'ont pris Kuro Chan… Sous les yeux… Depuis deux semaines je n'ai écouté que moi, sans réaliser l'épreuve que vous traversiez aussi… Je vous ai fait vivre l'enfer… Je vous demande pardon…

- Dans ce cas, dit Shaolan… Je laisserais Eungyo te gifler autant qu'elle le voudras chaque fois que tu le mériteras, jusqu'au retour de Papa ! »

Fye eu un petit rire déstabilisé et réconforté :

« J'y crois pas… Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me sortir une belle phrase cliché de héros de shonen sur une musique de Kajura… Tu tournes mauvais garçon, Shaolan.

- Je prends exemple sur mes parents, sourit-il.

- Shaolan… Si jamais je dépassais les limites… Comme tout à l'heure contre Hageshi… Si jamais tu devinais que je basculais pour de bon dans les ténèbres…

- ça n'arrivera pas ! affirma le garçon, sourcils froncés.

- Je te fais confiance… murmura Fye avec un faible sourire…

- Hé hoooo ! » s'écria soudain Kuro Kun, s'exprimant au nom de tout ceux de Kurisutaru.

« Merci d'interrompre votre épisode des télétubbies ! Il me semble que le Roi des shinigamis était venu pour piquer des objets qu'il avait amenés, le nouveau, là… Dit-il en désignant Noa.

- Ah ! C'est vrai ! se souvint Eungyo. Noa ! Qu'est-ce que Yuko t'a donné pour qu'Hageshi veuille à ce point le reprendre ?

- Sa virginité, ricana Mokona.

- Quoiiii ?! hurla Eungyo, ulcérée.

- ça m'étonnerait. Celle de Yuko a depuis longtemps passé la date de péremption, commenta Shaolan.

- Mais où est passé mon petit garçon si pur et si naïf ?! s'étrangla Fye.

- Parfois j'ai l'impression que Watanuki parle à travers lui, frémit Mokona. Sa perversité s'exprimerait au travers de son âme ? »

Délaissant les questions métaphysiques, Noa revint aux explications techniques :

« Nous avons également subit une attaque de ces créatures à la boutique. Au cours de celle-ci, les pouvoirs de votre ami Watanuki se sont régénérés et il a pu utiliser la larme du médium pour m'ouvrir le passage vers Kurisutaru… Normalement, nous aurions dû attendre demain…

- On l'a échappé belle ! Soupira Mokona. Encore une semaine sans avoir de nouvelles de personne et moi aussi je pétais les plombs ! Heu … Même si je l'ai déjà fait en arrivant à Kurisutaru…

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, sourit Noa à la peluche. Nous avons unis tous nos pouvoirs pour te la fabriquer… »

Il sortit de sa poche un minuscule bijou, qui étincela de lumière dans l'éclat du soleil.

« C'est… Une nouvelle boucle d'oreille ! bondit de joie Mokona, qui avait perdue l'ancienne à Celes.

- C'est la même que celle que tu portais avant, avec des améliorations en plus. Grâce à elle, tu pourras faire voyager 20 personnes en même temps, ton radar à plumes est plus précis, et la portée de tes communications plus puissante. Tu n'auras plus aucun problème à contacter la boutique, même lorsque les ondes seront brouillées…

- Tout ça dans un si petit objet ? Demanda Shaolan, les yeux ronds.

- Wahou ! On n'arrête pas le progrès ! » s'exclama Fye avec un large sourire matouesque.

Dès que Noa eu accroché à l'oreille de Mokona le précieux bijou, la peluche bondit en activant son puissant communicateur.

« Wiiiiz ! Appelons Yuko !!!! »

Glucky arriva en poussant des « Beuwiiiih ! », offrant l'imposante façade de sa carapace pour servir de mur où projeter l'image. Dans un faisceau de lumière, la communication fut enfin rétablie après des semaines d'attente… L'image apparut en plan large, avec Yuko, Bekko, Watanuki, Domeki, Chika, Michiru… Et la jeune Kanashimi, nota Shaolan avec une légère contraction au cœur.

« M … Maman, c'est toi !!!!, s'exclama Utako, renversée, en désignant la jeune Kanashimi du doigt.

- Maman ?! se récria cette dernière, estomaquée.

- Arg ! J'avais oublié ce kimono rose ! grinça Kanashimi adulte.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu portes une robe rose ! » répliqua son jeune double.

Puis, apercevant le charismatique Capitaine quadragénaire qui se tenait derrière Kanashimi adulte :

« M … M … Mikomi ?! C'est bien toi ?!

- Et je ne boîte plus, sourit-il.

- Kanashimi, je ne peux pas te révéler tout ce qui nous arrivera à l'avenir, dit Kanashimi adulte à la jeune fille. Mais tu trouveras la paix et le bonheur si tu écoutes ton cœur…

- D… D'accord ! » affirma Kanashimi adolescente avec un regard déterminé.

Eungyo, émue aux larmes, s'approcha de l'image.

« Yuko… Murmura-t-elle, levant une main dans sa direction.

- Je n'ai jamais désespéré de te revoir, murmura la sorcière, la gorge aussi nouée d'émotion. Ma petite Eungyo, j'ai tant espéré te ramener… Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulu pour tout ça…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Yuko… Tu es toujours ma meilleure amie, je t'aime tant ! Tu sais, le temps est passé beaucoup plus vite pour moi que pour vous. J'ai l'impression de n'être partie que depuis deux mois. Et moi non plus je n'ai jamais perdu l'espoir ! Et à présent… Je suis comblée de bonheur car tu as exaucé mon vœu le plus cher ! dit-elle en se lovant dans les bras de Noa.

- Je suis très heureuse de vous voir enfin réunis, sourit Yuko. Toi aussi, hein ?, demanda-t-elle à Bekko.

- Hé… Noa est le seul à avoir des infos compromettantes sur moi, alors je ne veux que son bien, dit le passeur avec un demi sourire.

- Bekko ! C'est quoi ces affreuses lunettes que tu portes ?! se récria Eungyo.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après mes lunettes ?! » soupira-t-il.

Fye s'approcha à son tour de l'image, s'inclinant très respectueusement en s'agenouillant devant Yuko, la voix tremblant de peine et d'espoir tout à la fois.

« Je vous en prie… J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous demander… »

Tout autour du vampire, un silence net et complet se fit, la tension devenant palpable, électrique. Shaolan, Mokona, Eungyo, Kuro Kun, Fye Kun, Kanashimi, Umi et les autres demeuraient suspendus aux mots que la sorcière allait prononcer.

« … Je sais quelle est cette question que tu veux me poser… » commença-t-elle d'un ton neutre, mystérieux…

L'angoisse étreint Fye à lui tordre les tripes. Fye ne voyait plus que le mouvement des lèvres de Yuko, et n'entendait plus que son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, à deux doigts de l'explosion.

« … Kurogane… » murmura Yuko…

Elle se tourna subitement vers son larbin :

« Watanuki, fais péter le saké !!!! » lui cria-t-elle d'un sourire joyeux.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds, ou tombit à la renverse. Une grosse goutte de gêne descendit la tempe de Fye, et un corbeau noir survola le haut de la case en croassant d'un air narquois :

_« Karasu !!!! Karasu !!!! »…_

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ?! vociféra Watanuki à son insouciante patronne. Tu ne te rends pas compte combien tu es cruelle envers ce pauvre Fye ?! Et Shaolan, Mokona ?! Espèce d'insensible !!!!

- Mais heu… Bouda Yuko en tirant la langue. Le saké, c'est parce qu'on a quelque chose à fêter… »

Elle se tourna vers Fye avec un sourire plus tendre et rassurant.

« Kurogane est vivant. Il s'est sortit les doigts dans le nez de cette mauvaise situation et vas très bien, maintenant. Il vous rejoindra bientôt. »

…

Si Fye n'avait pas déjà été à genoux, il chutait à terre. Il était tellement ébloui de bonheur qu'il cru que son cœur allait rater pour de bon un battement… Ces derniers jours il avait tant pleuré, crié, hurlé… Maintenant il ne trouvait plus les mots. Yuko lui confirmait le message de la boule à neige. Le chaos devenait lumière.

« Merci… Oh, Merci, Merci… Merci… » chuchota-t-il en poussant un énorme soupir de soulagement, essuyant les larmes qui lui dévalaient le visage, les dernières avant de retrouver Kuro chan, c'était juré.

« Vraiment ?! s'écria Shaolan, regonflé d'espoir, lui aussi. Il a réussit à se sauver ?! Comment, comment ?!

- Ah… Je suis sûre que vous mourrez d'impatience de le savoir, hein, mes agneaux ? Sourit sadiquement Yuko.

- OUI !!!! s'écria tout le monde, qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

- Hum… Une seconde… Je ne peux décemment pas vous livrer cette réponse si je n'ai pas mon petit verre de saké dans une main et mon fume cigarettes dans l'autre…

- Yukoooo !!!!

- Mais heu ! Et mes volutes de Fumée pour le mystère et le suspense ? J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi !

- Bon, t'es prête, là ?! lui gueula Watanuki en lui fourrant les objets dans les mains.

- Oui, déclara la sorcière avec un sourire victorieux. Alors voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Le jeu des sept détails qui ont sauvé la peau du Kuro ! »

**Chapitre 34 : Comment Kuro a sauvé sa peau**

Watanuki n'en finit pas de s'étrangler de colère :

« Yuko !!!! Tu ne vas quand même oser faire un jeu de la disparition de Kurogane ?!

- Mais si, tu vas voir, c'est super marrant…

- Sadique Sournoise Sans Scrupules !!!!

- Allez Watanuki, la première question est pour toi. Combien de nouvelles clés étaient présentes lors de l'activation du piège ?

- Deux ! Fye et Kurogane, bien sûr !!!! » grinça-t-il.

Yuko eu un petit rire triomphal, se tournant à nouveau vers l'image de ceux présents à Kurisutaru :

« Voici le premier détail qui a sauvé Kuro, dit-elle. Le piège a été activé alors que toutes les clés n'étaient pas encore réunies. De ce fait, il était moins puissant, et donc, il n'était pas mortel…

- Dieu merci… Murmura Fye, soulagé…

- Par ailleurs, lui dit la sorcière, l'invocation est sensée sceller le corps de la septième clé. Mais Kurogane a substitué son corps au tien. Elle est devenue inefficace sur lui parce qu'il est…

- Le sixième !!!! s'écria Shaolan, bondissant bras en l'air.

- Je vois qu'il y en a qui suivent, rit la sorcière. En effet, c'était le second détail qu'il fallait remarquer…

- Et le troisième ?

- Kurogane a oublié quelque chose en partant. Quelque chose dont il est sensé se servir tous les jours, un objet qui fait partie de lui…

- Oui ! Sa prothèse ! s'exclama Eungyo. Mais il l'avait cassée bien avant d'être piégé !

- Et c'est une chance, dit Yuko. Depuis que Fye a payé le prix de sa magie, ce bras artificiel est considéré comme faisant partie de Kurogane. Sans lui, son corps n'est pas complet. Encore une fois, cela lui a sauvé la vie. En revanche, cela ne pouvait pas empêcher Kurogane d'être projeté vivant dans le néant… »

L'espoir tout neuf s'assombrit aussitôt…. Fye baissa à nouveau la tête, tristement….

« Moi, j'ai pu m'en sortir grâce à mon pouvoir de voyager dans le temps, murmura Eungyo. Mais Kurogane ne possède pas ce pouvoir de traverser l'espace et le temps…

- En effet, dit Yuko, Kurogane ne possède pas ce pouvoir. En revanche… Marmotte oui, et il est très puissant chez elle…

- M … M … Marmotte ?! , s'étonna Fye, ébahi, en redressant le visage. NOTRE Marmotte ?! C'est encore un bébé ! Elle l'a aidé depuis la boutique ?!

- Non, Marmotte n'est pas restée avec ses frères et sœurs. Elle vous a suivit en cachette. Au moment où Kurogane a disparu… Marmotte s'était dissimulée dans son manteau… Ils sont partis ensemble… »

Le silence qui suivit cette annonce fut brutalement rompu par les cris stridents des parents Mokona, bondissant partout, fous d'inquiétude et de désespoir, ce qui rendit les images qu'ils projetaient totalement saccadées.

« IIII !!!! Notre bébé, notre bébé !!!!

- Notre bébé a été pulvérisé !!!!

- OUIIIIN !!!!

- ON N' A PAS SU LE PROTEGER !!!!

- ON N'A RIEN VU ARRIVEEEER !!!!

- ON EST DES PARENTS MONSTRUEEEEUX !!!!

- MARMOTTE !!!!

- NOOOON !!!! »

Dans les deux mondes, il fallut plusieurs personnes pour arriver à maîtriser les deux peluches folledingues de chagrin.

« Du calme, leur dit doucement Yuko. Marmotte va très bien. Elle n'a absolument rien sentit au moment du piège, l'invocation ne marche que sur les humains. De plus, ses pouvoirs et ceux de ses frères et sœurs l'ont protégée…

- Comment ça ?! »

Yuko expliqua à ceux de Kurisutaru ce qu'elle avait déjà dit aux autres au sujet de la pyramide des bébés Mokonas, puis elle ajouta :

« Lorsque les bébés sont nés, je vous ai dit que les noms que vous leur donneriez étaient très importants. Chez les Mokonas, le nom a une influence sur la personnalité, mais aussi sur les pouvoirs. De plus, le maître du Mokona est celui qui lui a donné son nom, il reste lié à lui à jamais. C'est Kurogane qui a donné son nom à Marmotte lorsqu'elle est née. Sans le savoir, en lui donnant ce nom, il lui a donné le pouvoir de lire l'avenir dans les rêves et de pouvoir traverser l'espace et le temps à travers eux.

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle dormait autant ! s'exclama Shaolan.

- A travers les rêves, Marmotte a vu ce qu'il allait arriver à Kurogane, son Maître. Les bébés ont alors mis en place un stratagème pour pouvoir le sauver… Comme je vous l'ai dit, les pouvoirs des bébés sont liés entre eux. Au moment du piège, les 9 autres se sont positionnés en pyramide et ont récité une incantation pour pouvoir transmettre toute la puissance de leurs pouvoirs à Marmotte. Ils l'ont ainsi protégée, et elle a à son tour protégé Kurogane, en étant assez forte pour leur permettre de traverser l'espace et le temps…

- ça alors, je n'en reviens pas ! Ils ont réussis ça à leur âge ?! s'écria Mokona blanc. Où sont les 9 autres ?! J'ai deux mots à leur dire !

- Ils vont bien, pour l'instant ils dorment paisiblement. Ils vont dormir longtemps, et Marmotte aussi d'ailleurs, pour pouvoir récupérer toute la magie dont ils ont usé dans cette opération… De plus, même si Marmotte n'avait pas été assez puissante pour les tirer de là, je pense que c'est les propres pouvoirs de Kurogane qui auraient pris le relais…

- Hum ? C'est pas un ninja ? » demanda Chika.

Bekko lui donna un coup de rame sur la nuque.

« Aïeuh !!!! Pas encore !!!! rugit le jeune chasseur.

- Il n'y a vraiment rien qui s'imprime dans ton crâne, soupira le passeur. Si Hageshi et Shiroï tenaient tant à s'emparer du corps de Kurogane, c'est qu'il détient enfouit en lui les pouvoirs du dieu Dragon ! Les pouvoirs d'un Dieu ! A côté, même les pouvoirs des sept clés réunies ne sont rien !!!!

- Kuro chan ne sait absolument pas se servir de la magie, dit Fye. Comme il le dit souvent lui-même, son langage est le Katana…

- Kurogane saura quoi faire le moment venu, sourit Yuko. Il est très fort, n'est-ce pas ? Pas seulement physiquement. Son cœur et son mental le sont aussi. Et puis…. Contrairement au départ d'Eungyo où Clow , qui était la première clé, avait scellé le piège à la tour de Tokyo, personne n'a posé de sort après le départ de Kuro. C'est comme si on avait laissé une porte ouverte, et il peut donc revenir… C'est le sixième détail qu'il fallait remarquer…

- Quel est le dernier ? » demanda Fye en se relevant.

Yuko lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Tu le sais mieux que personne. Kurogane est un obstiné. Dans ces moments là, rien ne peut l'arrêter… Surtout qu'il est amoureux d'un certain mage vampire… Crois tu vraiment qu'il allait se laisser tuer aussi bêtement et séparer de toi ? »

Fye eu un léger sourire réconforté.

« Non… Non, ce n'est pas son genre… » murmura-t-il en effleurant le fil noir à son doigt.

Puis il questionna à nouveau Yuko, à un débit de moulin à paroles :

« Où est Kuro Pon, alors ?... Marmotte est toujours avec lui ? … Est-ce qu'il va bien ?... Est-ce que je peux parler à Kuro chan ?... Est-ce que vous pouvez les ramener ?... Je vous en prie, Yuko !!!!

- D'après ce que je peux ressentir, Kurogane et Marmotte sont en parfaite santé. Malheureusement, pour le moment, je ne peux même pas moi-même communiquer avec eux, ni les faire revenir….

- Raaah… Mais c'est pas possibleuh !!!! s'écria Eungyo, en tapant dans un caillou. On arrive enfin à rétablir la communication avec la boutique, et maintenant c'est avec tonton Kuro que le fil est coupé ?!?!

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Marmotte va rester endormie tant qu'elle n'aura pas récupéré toute sa magie, et de ce fait nous ne pourrons pas passer par elle pour communiquer. Ensuite… Kurogane et elle sont arrivés dans un monde très particulier, cerné par une très puissante magie, c'est le point de l'univers où le bien et le mal, la lumière et les ténèbres atteignent leur paroxysme et se maintiennent perpétuellement dans un équilibre fragile… Je ne peux pas percer un tel degré de puissance magique… Ce monde est composé essentiellement de trois parties. Un monde ordinaire où vivent les humains, tel que vous avez pu le voir à Excelcia ou ici, au japon moderne. Puis, deux dimensions supérieures situées au-delà de ce monde. L'une de ces dimensions s'appelle le royaume de l'infini. Il appartient aux ten'shis, les anges gardiens, qui veillent sur les humains dans tous les mondes de l'univers. L'autre dimension supérieure est le royaume des cieux. Le royaume des shinigamis, les anges de la mort, dont Hageshi est le souverain. Eux aussi échappent aux lois de l'espace et du temps et peuvent se déplacer dans n'importe quel monde et n'importe quel temps pour y faucher des âmes…

- Alors, si je résume la situation, Papa a atterit dans le monde qui sert de refuge à Shiroï et Hageshi ? Demanda Shaolan, un accent grave dans la voix.

- Oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit tombé entre leurs mains. La magie que Marmotte a déployé pour le protéger au moment du piège a formé comme un kekkai de protection invisible tout autour de Kurogane, et vu sa puissance, il doit être encore actif. C'est parce que Marmotte est liée aux autres bébés que j'ai pu les localiser, c'est à travers eux que j'ai reçu toutes ces informations… Mais Shiroï et Hageshi ne doivent même pas savoir que Kurogane a atterrit dans leur monde…

- Et quel est ce monde ? » demanda Fye.

Yuko ferma lentement les yeux, avant de prononcer doucement :

« … Heaven's world… »

_**Deux semaines plus tôt…**_

Comment ça marche quand on n'a pas toutes ces explications techniques mais qu'on les vit en direct live…

Go, go ! Vas-y Kuro !!!!

Lorsque le piège avait atteint sa phase terminale, de l'extérieur, tout le monde avait cru et vu que le corps de Kurogane était entièrement recouvert de flammes, une véritable torche humaine….

De l'intérieur, c'était un peu différent…

Dans un premier temps, c'est vrai, Kuro avait dégusté. Une douleur infinie, le souffle coupé, cette souffrance qui vous ronge jusqu'à l'âme, vous consume entièrement…

Puis, très vite, Kuro avait réalisé que non seulement il n'avait plus mal, mais plus extraordinaire encore, que ce feu ne le brûlait pas ! C'est comme si soudainement, son corps s'était dédoublé. Son vrai corps, intact, était enveloppé, comme protégé, par ce second corps constitué de flammes. En fait, sans qu'il ne le comprenne car tout cela était bien abstrait pour un simple ninja, son vrai corps était déjà en route pour le néant et ce qu'il restait de lui à Kurisutaru n'était plus qu'un écho de lui. Il était là, et en même temps déjà ailleurs…

Bien sûr qu'il avait tenté de résister ! Bien sûr qu'il avait tout tenté pour rester avec Fye ! Les cris déchirants et suppliants de son amoureux lui avaient transpercé le cœur. Kuro ne supportait pas de voir Fye aussi désespérément malheureux, et le pire, c'est que c'est lui qui avait infligé une telle souffrance à l'être qu'il chérissait, c'est lui qui faisait couler des larmes sur cet adorable visage diaphane qu'il vénérait au-delà de tout ! Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, Kuro avait tenté de le rassurer et de le protéger :

« Suki… Fye, je t'aime ! »

Le ninja avait constaté avec stupeur et révolte que même sa voix ne parvenait pratiquement plus à Fye… Le sortilège l'avait déjà emmené trop loin, l'éloignait irrémédiablement de lui, même s'il se débattait comme un beau diable.

« FYE !!!! »

Son vampire avait tenté de le retenir dans une étreinte désespérée, se raccrochant à lui de toutes ses forces… Mais Kurogane, isolé par le cocon de flammes tout autour de lui, n'arrivait déjà plus à ressentir la présence concrète des bras de Fye autour de lui… Et lui ne pouvait rien faire… Il ne pouvait pas enlacer son Fye de tout son amour, il ne pouvait pas effleurer ses larmes tendrement, caresser sa peau blanche et délicieuse, ni goûter, encore et encore, passionnément, ces lèvres douces, parfaitement dessinées, qui savaient mordre et embrasser…

Les lèvres de Fye…

Dans un sursaut déterminé de sa volonté, il parvint quand même à effleurer d'un ultime baiser les lèvres du vampire, cueillant une note d'espoir…

Pour l'instant, le sortilège était le plus fort, mais Kurogane ne laisserait rien ni personne le séparer de Fye !!!! Il le lui avait juré. Il tenta de le lui jurer encore, répétant la phrase solennelle de leur mariage secret :

« Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer !!!! »

Il ne su pas si Fye avait pu entendre sa phrase en entier, car un flash d'une violence inouïe illumina soudain l'espace, tout autour de lui. Sa lumière était si aveuglante, d'une telle puissance éblouissante que Kurogane ferma les yeux… Puis il se sentit irrésistiblement entraîné par une force qui le dépassait, comme si tout se dérobait autour de lui, la lumière l'emportant furieusement comme les vagues déchaînées d'un océan en pleine tempête… Kurogane glissa, chuta, tourbillonna, emporté toujours plus loin vers l'inconnu …

Au moment où Fye, fou de désespoir, courait derrière les pastilles de lumière en hurlant le nom de son amoureux, Kurogane était déjà arrivé dans une autre dimension…

… LE NEANT …

Le néant, l'insondable abîme… Rien n'existe dans une obscurité éternelle, si ce n'est le chaos…

Kurogane avait très certainement perdu connaissance au cours de son effroyable chute sans fin dans ce puits sans fond de ténèbres… Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il eu l'immédiate sensation que le temps avait filé, plusieurs minutes voire plusieurs heures avaient dû se dérober depuis qu'il avait été arraché violemment aux bras de Fye…

« FYE !!!! » hurla Kurogane de tout son cœur, se réveillant tout à fait en pensant à son aimé. Sa voix grave se répercuta sans fin, ne rencontrant que le vide, le silence et une nuit d'encre…

Rien… Dans le néant, il n'y a RIEN.

« Du calme, s'ordonna Kurogane en comprimant les battements de son cœur , signe quand même rassurant qu'il n'était pas mort. Ta priorité, c'est de rester en vie. Tu DOIS sortir de là. Et ensuite, trouver le moyen de rejoindre Fye et les enfants… »

Il s'examina, constatant qu'à part son bras coupé il y a longtemps, son corps était bien là, tout à fait normal et tout entier. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment il avait eu cette chance alors que son corps aurait dû être pulvérisé en feux d'artifices, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre ! Il fut aussi soulagé de trouver, tombé près de lui, son katana… Puis il s'étonna très logiquement du fait qu'il arrivait parfaitement à se voir, alors que tout autour de lui n'était que néant et obscurité. S'il avait été plongé dans une nuit complète, il aurait dû agir en aveugle en utilisant ses autres sens, mais…

Comme il avait la sensation de flotter, il essuya ses yeux, qui n'étaient pas encore totalement remis de la violence du flash, et regarda plus attentivement tout autour de lui. Il constata alors qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur d'une sorte de grande bulle lumineuse, formant tout autour de lui un kekkai de magie protectrice, et flottant tout doucement, comme en lévitation, dans le néant…

Le ninja hocha la tête pour voir le sommet de la bulle, et…

« … OOOOH PUTAIN !!!! »

Le rugissement de stupeur et de colère que Kurogane avait poussé se répercuta dans le néant avec un écho tempétueux, alors qu'il cru que les yeux allaient lui rouler de la tête et que sa mâchoire lui était tombée aux genoux.

Marmotte, qui avait réussit à échapper à son regard jusque là en se collant au plafond de la bulle grâce à la technique secrète des pattes ventouses, en leva une en inclinant la tête, les yeux mi clos et avec le même sourire ravageur que sa mère :

« … Saluuuut Pépé !!!!

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, mini boule de poils ?!?! s'étrangla son « grand-père ».

- Marmotte c'est Marmotte !!!! répliqua le bébé Mokona.

- ça répond pas à la question !!!! rugit Kurogane, furieux. Tu devais rester en sécurité avec ton père !!!! Tu as fugué, jeune fille !!!! Tu t'es mis dans une situation effroyablement dangereuse !!!! Et maintenant tu es paumée dans le néant loin de ta famille, grosse courge !!!!

- Bah non, y'a mon Pépé ! sourit le bébé Mokona. Mon Pépé qui est très fort !

- Idiote ! rougit le ninja furieusement. Je suis paumé moi aussi !!!! »

Puis, réalisant la vérité, il baissa d'un ton :

« Marmotte… C'est toi qui as fabriqué cette bulle autour de nous ?

- Wiiiiz ! Mais comme Marmotte n'était pas assez forte, les autres bébés ont envoyé de la magie à Marmotte depuis la boutique… Mais maintenant qu'on est dans le néant, Marmotte ne peut plus communiquer avec eux… » répondit la petite mascotte avec un accent apeuré dans la voix.

« Tu es obligée de rester là-haut ou tu peux descendre ? » demanda Kurogane, adoucissant encore sa voix , réalisant l'épreuve que la pauvre petite bête venait de traverser. Et ce n'était encore qu'un bébé…

« Si Kuro Pépé est en colère, Marmotte préfère rester en haut. Marmotte a peur de se faire gronder…

- Je ne te gronderais pas, promis… Je suis désolé, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus. C'est que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, tu comprends ? … Tu es ma petite peluche… Allez, viens… »

Marmotte hocha la tête, et fit un saut léger jusque dans sa main.

« Marmotte est désolée aussi… Murmura la petite bête. Marmotte a eu peur pour son pépé… Marmotte voulait juste le protéger…

- Je sais bien… Répondit-il dans un demi sourire en la serrant doucement contre lui. Ah, tu es bien la fille de ta mère… Tout son caractère…

- Mais marmotte ne sait pas du tout quoi faire maintenant… Marmotte a peur… Trembla la petite mascotte en se réfugiant dans le col du ninja.

- ça va aller… Grand-père va trouver une solution… Je ne voudrais pas être accusé de Mokonapping ! » dit-il en retrouvant son humour et un regain de courage.

En fait, c'était tout à fait la situation qu'il lui fallait.

Seul, Kurogane aurait cherché le moyen de s'en sortir, mais pas sûr qu'il l'aurait trouvé rapidement, ni qu'il aurait su prendre la bonne décision. S'il s'était trompé, il s'en serait voulu, il aurait eu la rage de laisser Fye, Shaolan, Mokona et les autres derrière lui. Mais seule sa vie aurait été en jeu.

Là, il se retrouvait dans une situation où il avait un être cher à protéger et sauver. Et il savait que c'était là qu'il était le plus performant. Quand il devait protéger quelqu'un, sa volonté, sa force, sa vitesse, son esprit, son instinct, ses sensations, sa clairvoyance, sa bravoure… Tout était décuplé, stimulé par ses sentiments.

L'enjeu et les conséquences, celui de la vie d'un être cher, étaient trop importants.

Il n'avait plus de marge d'erreur, plus de droit à l'échec.

Il devait OBLIGATOIREMENT sauver Marmotte et partir avec elle loin de ce néant…

« Hum… Tu ne dois pas avoir encore le pouvoir d'aller d'une dimension à l'autre, comme ta Maman…

- Marmotte pourrait, mais n'a pas assez de magie en elle… Marmotte doit dormir pour en récupérer…

- Très bien. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je m'occupe de nous protéger jusque là …

- Mais pour récupérer sa magie, Marmotte va dormir pendant des semaines !

- Sans manger ?! Ni boire ?! S'inquiéta Kurogane.

- ça ira ! Sourit Marmotte. C'est comme une hibernation ! Marmotte peut le faire sans danger ! »

Des semaines…

Marmotte disait que ça irait pour elle, mais…

Fye allait dépérir, mourir de faim s'il ne trouvait pas le moyen de le rejoindre rapidement… Fye…

Il était prêt à tout pour le sauver… Mais au moment de prendre sa place dans le piège, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le condamnait quand même à une mort lente et douloureuse s'il ne revenait pas à temps…

Cette idée là le flinguait. A cause du décalage temporel, Fye était peut être agonisant de faim, à cet instant même… Et l'idée que son Fye soit en train de souffrir lui était d'une violence intolérable… Non, non !!!! Il devait le rejoindre au plus vite !!!!

« Pépé a peur… » murmura Marmotte.

La petite mascotte avait vu juste. Kuro ne devait pas se laisser écraser par sa peur pour Fye, sans quoi il ne trouverait pas le chemin du retour. Il devait penser positif. Fye n'était pas en sucre. Il était fort, très fort, bien plus fort que lui, et plein de ressources. Il pourrait tenir… Plus longtemps qu'un autre sans s'alimenter. Et puis, Shaolan était avec lui. Le petit était futé, Kurogane savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour trouver une solution s'il tardait à revenir…

« Bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, décida le ninja. Marmotte, tu vas dormir pour te reposer et récupérer ta magie… Moi, je vais essayer de voir jusqu'où mène ce néant… Parce que si Eungyo, Hageshi et Shiroï sont parvenus à s'en échapper, c'est bien qu'il y a une sortie…

- D'accord ! » approuva la petite peluche en fermant les yeux.

Tout autour d'eux, la bulle magique continuait de flotter en suspension, cheminant doucement à travers le néant…

Kurogane prit une inspiration et s'assit en tailleur sur le sol de la bulle. Les yeux clos, il commença en bon ninja des exercices de méditation. Cela pourrait prendre un certain temps, mais il parviendrait à visualiser une issue. Les ténèbres n'étaient pas ses ennemies… Le ninja se fond dans l'ombre…

Et puis…

Ne commençait-il pas à maîtriser un peu les dons qu'il avait reçus de sa mère ? Ces cauchemars qui l'avaient en quelque sorte avertit du danger qu'il allait affronter… Il avait déjà pris sa décision, à ce moment là. Il espérait que Fye trouverait le message qu'il lui avait glissé dans la poche, à la bibliothèque, avant de partir au combat… Fye…

Et puis…

D'après cette foutue légende, il y avait des dons bien plus puissants enfouis en lui, alors autant qu'ils soient utiles et lui indiquent la sortie…

Kurogane se concentra, tendant toutes ses pensées vers cette issue… Au bout d'un instant, des images commencèrent à se matérialiser sous ses yeux, mais pas celles qu'il avait demandées… C'était la splendeur des montagnes du pays de Nihon, son horizon féerique, balayée par le vent et des pétales de fleurs s'envolant sous le galop des chevaux sauvages…

« C'est pas le moment de penser au pays ! » grogna-t-il contre lui-même.

Pourtant, malgré sa volonté de se concentrer sur la sortie du néant, cette étrange vision du pays de Nihon continua. Il voyait à présent une mystérieuse silhouette se détacher au sommet de l'une des montagnes, une ombre qui semblait pourvue d'ailes… Immenses… Un animal ?

Il vit passer en coup de vent deux autres chevaux, dont les cavaliers… Les cavaliers… C'était Shaolan… Et le second Shaolan, chevauchant côte à côte ! Ils furent suivis par un autre cavalier… Cette silhouette, il en connaissait les moindres contours. Fye, sublime, vêtu à la manière du pays de Nihon, les plis blancs du tissu flottant comme des ailes dans son dos, balayé par ses mèches blondes nouées sur la nuque… Il se tourna vers lui avec ce regard qui le transperçait jusqu'à l'âme, lui décernant un adorable sourire – un vrai sourire – en tendant la main dans sa direction :

« Vite, Kuro Chan ! Par ici ! »

L'image changea alors brutalement, semblant foncer à toute allure à travers la nuit noire, celle du néant qui le cernait. Elle lui indiqua précisément le chemin vers une grande arche lumineuse, tout au bout de ces ténèbres…

Kurogane rouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, suffoquant.

Son instinct s'était mis en alerte, comme si la direction qu'il devait prendre s'était gravée en lui. Le ninja se redressa, cherchant à nouveau son équilibre dans la bulle, alors que Marmotte dormait toujours à l'intérieur de son col. Kuro comprit assez vite que selon la manière dont il se tenait dans la bulle, celle-ci glissait plus ou moins vite, et dans la direction qu'il lui ordonnait…

« Assez perdu de temps ! dit Kurogane avec un demi sourire victorieux. Par ici la sortie ! »

Il se lança alors dans une interminable glissade, domptant les flots noirs tel un surfeur sur les vagues de l'océan. Comme il n'y avait aucun obstacle, il ne modéra pas son allure, bien décidé à mettre les voiles le plus vite possible de ce sinistre environnement. D'après ce que son horloge interne put en juger, Kuro surfa ainsi pendant environ quatre jours. La fatigue se faisait sentir mais son instinct de survie était le plus fort. D'autant que sans boussole ni quoi que ce soit, il ressentait implicitement le chemin à suivre, dicté par un sentiment qui le dépassait. Et il eu raison de s'y fier, puisque la fameuse arche blanche aperçue dans sa vision se dessina enfin au loin… Quelques kilomètres de ténèbres plus tard, il fut enfin à sa portée. L'arche étincelait de mille lumières, se diffusant en faisceaux dans les ténèbres… Marmotte dormait toujours profondément et la pauvre petite n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis tout ce temps… Kurogane eu l'instinct de l'arrimer solidement à lui avant de tenter sa plus périlleuse manœuvre. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait en passant l'arche, mais c'était sa seule alternative, et il fonça droit dedans !

… La bulle magique explosa en mille éclats dorés !

Kurogane chuta encore, poussant un « ET MEEEERDE !!!! » rageur.

Tout autour de Marmotte et lui, l'ambiance avait changée, tout était baigné d'une aura lumineuse et douce. Il se sentit happé, poussé, emporté, soulevé par des vagues de lumière chatoyantes de nuances colorées, frôlé par des nuages vaporeux, constellés d'étoiles dorées…

Il ne faisait pas un bad trip suite à une intoxication aux champignons hallucinogènes…

La situation était plus grave encore…

« Barres toi de là ! s'ordonna Kurogane. C'est le fleuve de la mort !!!! »

Voilà encore une idée qui venait de fuser du plus profond de lui alors qu'il n'avait JAMAIS entendu parler du fleuve de la mort, par lequel passent les âmes avant d'être jugées…

Certes, c'était une croyance qui avait cours au japon, mais pas SON japon !

S'il avait eu le temps, il se serait bien demandé comment il pouvait connaître soudain quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su, mais ce n'était pas le moment de philosopher…

Le fleuve ne savait pas bien savoir ce qu'il allait faire de Marmotte et lui, les attirant et rejetant sans cesse, il faut dire qu'en principe seules des âmes passent par là, pas des personnes bien vivantes ayant un corps…

Kurogane bataillait, nageait, se débattait contre les ondes, sa seule consolation étant que Marmotte, endormie, n'assistait pas à l'angoissant spectacle… ça lui rappela les funestes évènements de Tokyo acide et décupla sa rage à se débattre… Hors de question de mourir ici et maintenant !

« J'ai ma famille qui m'attends !!!! » rugit Kurogane, une aura de fureur émanant de lui.

Le fleuve ne l'entendit pas ainsi et se mit à former un tourbillon pour l'engloutir…

« Tu ne m'auras pas ! batailla le ninja. Fye m'attends ! Nos gosses et nos peluches aussi ! Je ne les abandonnerais pas ! Je… JE LES RETROUVERAIS !!!! »

Kurogane avait rugit ces derniers mots de tout son cœur. L'aura de fureur s'intensifia autour de lui, et … Repoussa les vagues du fleuve. L'aura se fit de plus en plus intense, fulminante, vibrante, tout autour de Kurogane…

« Putain… Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ?! » jura le ninja.

Un flash visuel le saisit à nouveau. La montagne… Fye…

Cette silhouette mystérieuse, tout là-haut…

Une voix étrange, rocailleuse, gutturale, se répercuta en écho tout autour de lui :

« _Tu es l'héritier du clan des Ju, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Hein ?... Heu, oui !!!! s'écria Kurogane au milieu des remous furieux qu'il provoquait.

_- Que veux-tu ?_ Reprit la voix.

- Rester en vie ! Je veux rejoindre mon mari, nos enfants, nos mascottes ! C'est ma famille !!!!? Hurla Kurogane en serrant Marmotte contre lui.

_- Ton cœur est plus pur que l'eau autour de toi… Tu trouveras le chemin des bons le moment venu… Celui pour retrouver les tiens n'est pas encore terminé, mais… Ce petit être que tu aimes et toi… Vous resterez en vie… »_

Tout à coup, un silence brut succéda à cette voix étrange, et les vagues du fleuve de la mort s'effacèrent comme sous un coup de gomme. Après les ténèbres du néant, c'était à présent une immensité d'un blanc immaculé qui cernait le ninja à perte de vue… Et un froid terrible, au point que sa respiration formait de la buée…

« Ah non ! Pas encore ! » grogna Kuro, qui n'en pouvait plus d ces déserts dimensionnels.

C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange transperça le silence. .. Le mouvement d'un battement d'ailes…

Kurogane se retourna dans cette direction, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle…

Une vision comme au ralenti…

Un homme, brun, le teint mat, possédant une immense paire d'ailes d'un blanc duveteux, translucide, d'une splendeur immaculée…

Un ange…

Un ange qui lui ressemblait en tout points, à lui, Kurogane…

Un double dimensionnel ?

Le Kurogane volant parvint jusqu'à lui, virevoltant à toute vitesse à travers l'espace, tendant une main dans sa direction :

« Vite ! Par ici ! », lui dit-il de sa voix grave…

Les mêmes mots que Fye…

Kurogane réagit au quart de tour, saisissant la main de son double.

« Partons !!!! »

**Chapitre 35 : Un dragon parmi les anges**

… Encore un cauchemar… Ou bien était-ce la réalité ?

Cette vision était d'une précision troublante, d'un réalisme bouleversant et tragique… Kurogane avait la sensation presque palpable du corps de Fye, échoué au milieu de sa chambre dévastée à Kurisutaru. Tout, autour de lui, des murs, du sol au plafond avait été fracassé, réduit en lambeaux, des traces d'impacts de coups et de griffures imprimés partout… Et Fye, son Fye, abattu, à la dérive, le corps blessé de toutes parts, marqué de bleus et de stries sanglantes, amaigrit, les cheveux épars, agité dans son sommeil et suffoquant de larmes…

Une image épouvantable, insoutenable, qui fracassa le cœur du ninja…

Il aurait tellement aimé être auprès de Fye, l'enlacer de tout son amour, le rassurer de sa protection, l'embrasser sans fin… Fye, Fye… Frôler ses mèches blondes…

« … Fye… Suki… Ne pleure plus, mon amour… »

Kurogane eu soudain une sensation surnaturelle, comme si une force supérieure l'attirait à toute vitesse en arrière sans qu'il ne puisse résister, il lui sembla traverser des limbes de lumière, chuter à toute vitesse tête en bas, et…

Réintégrer son corps brutalement. Son cœur se souleva dans ce choc brutal. Le ninja eu un sursaut, puis se redressa, bien réveillé, criant avec angoisse :

« FYE !!!! »

Sa voix se répercuta en écho, et un frisson le parcouru. Le décor dans lequel il se trouvait à présent n'était pas banal. C'était l'intérieur d'une vieille église. La lumière du jour filtrait au travers de vitraux colorés, jouant avec une immense croix de granit. Kurogane était rien de moins allongé sur un ancien autel, qui avait été aménagé en lit. Partout autour de lui, des objets religieux, comme des statues de saints, témoignaient de l'utilité passée des lieux, mais il y avait aussi de nombreux meubles de récupération, aménagés avec goût, et de l'électroménager traduisant que plusieurs personnes vivaient là. Ce n'était pas un squat. Cela donnait plutôt l'impression chaleureuse, mais mystérieuse, d'un vaste appartement aménagé dans cette chapelle.

Une fois la surprise passée, Kurogane bondit hors de son lit, d'un style vraiment étrange, mais confortable.

« Marmotte ! … MARMOTTE !!!! » cria-t-il en se mettant à chercher partout la petite bête. Il fut soulagé en la découvrant paisiblement endormie sur le velours rouge d'un fauteuil style Louis XV. Elle allait bien, souriant presque dans son sommeil.

« Même si elle va dormir jusqu'à ce qu'elle récupère toute sa magie, il faut absolument que je lui trouve de quoi boire et s'alimenter, sinon elle va se déshydrater ! » pensa Kurogane en prenant le petit bébé délicatement dans sa main.

« J'y ai pensé !!!! » s'écria une silhouette sombre d'une voix spectrale, surgissant comme par magie mais surtout par surprise, de derrière le fauteuil, un plateau repas à la main. Kurogane en avait vu d'autres mais recula instinctivement de plusieurs mètres en un bond, cherchant son katana :

« Putain, c'est quoi encore cette serpière sur pattes ?! » s'écria-t-il , ne distinguant pas bien la silhouette hirsute et longiligne dans la semi obscurité de l'église…

La silhouette en question appuya sur le commutateur, et tous les lustres en cristal éclairèrent les lieux d'étincelles, comme les flammes de candélabres. Ce qu'il vit alors stupéfia Kurogane, qui aurait décidément bien des choses à raconter à son retour !

« Mais… C'est… »

Un Watanuki… Un Watanuki avec des cheveux longs, très longs, qui lui battaient jusqu'en bas du dos. Sa carnation glaciale renforcée par un maquillage ténébreux. Et tout vêtu de noir, dans un style… Ah, comment on appelait ça, déjà ?!

« GOTHIQUE ! » répliqua le Watanuki d'un ton vexé, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées…

Kurogane l'observa encore de son regard estomaqué, puis ses joues gonflèrent comme les bajoues d'un hamster. Il se retenait de rire…

Le ninja n'y parvint pas longtemps. Des larmes traîtresses se glissèrent au coint de ses prunelles, et une salve de rires lui gratta la gorge, avant de lui décrocher la mâchoire, puis explosa avec fracas, sa voix grave se répercutant partout en écho sur les voûtes de la chapelle :

« … Pff… Pff… WA HA HA HA BEUH WA HA HA !!!! gloussa le ninja, roulant presque sur le carrelage en montrant Watanuki du doigt.

- La façon de s'habiller reflète l'une des facettes de la personnalité des gens ! siffla Watanuki, outré, un frisson félin parcourant sa crinière de jais. J'ai une personnalité, MOI, au moins !!!! »

Kurogane cessa brusquement de rire. Il ne perdait pas de vue que Watanuki partageait la même âme que Shaolan, et que si celui-là s'habillait ainsi, il comprenait mieux certains penchant obscurs de son petit…

Remarquez que si Papa avait su quel genre de robes Watanuki portait dans le monde d'Eole, travaillant sous le doux pseudonyme de « Duchesse » dans un cabaret, certaines facettes cachées de la personnalité de Shaolan l'auraient achevé…

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans un couloir tout près…

Ces pas, Kurogane les reconnu d'instinct…

« … FYE !!!! », cria-t-il encore en faisant volte face.

Une lourde porte de bois bascula en grinçant de tous ses gonds, et lorsque les battants s'écartèrent, Kurogane ne s'était pas trompé. Un magnifique jeune homme blond, revêtu d'un long et élégant manteau dont le blanc se détachait en contrastant sur la semi obscurité de la chapelle, entra d'un pas noble et léger…

« … Mais évidemment, c'est pas le mien … Soupira Kurogane.

- Et non, c'est le mien… » répliqua une voix tout à fait similaire à la sienne.

Un jeune homme brun revêtu d'un manteau noir arriva à la suite du Fye de ce monde…

« Toi ! s'écria Kurogane ninja à l'adresse de son double… C'est toi qui est venu à mon aide, n'est-ce pas ?!... Les ailes blanches que tu avais…

- Je suis un ten'shi, un ange gardien, déclara son double en faisant apparaître à nouveau et déployant ses ailes blanches…

- Et moi un shinigami, un ange de la mort », ajouta son Fye en matérialisant une sublime paire d'ailes aux plumes noires comme l'ébène, la droite étant brisée, d'ailleurs…

Kuro ninja eu un demi sourire.

« Un shinigami, hein ?... Le mien est un mage vampire… »

Aussitôt un cri perçant, sinistre, presque inhumain fusa dans son dos :

« Vampiiiire !!!! »

Le Watanuki gothique se mit à tournoyer partout dans la chapelle, jetant tout en l'air, s'armant tour à tour d'un crucifix en argent, d'eau bénite et de gousses d'ail, dont il se tressa en deux secondes chrono une couronne qu'il se trimballa sur la tête, récitant des prières en latin ponctuées de :

« Un vampiiiire !!!!... Un vampiiiire !!!! Un pieux, vite, un pieux !!!!

- Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, à Beetlejuice ? Demanda Kuro ninja devant ce spectacle singulier.

- N'y faites pas attention », répondirent les KuroxFye anges d'une seule voix, d'un air désabusé…

Kuro ninja soupira inclinant respectueusement la tête :

« Je vous remercie de nous avoir sauvés, Marmotte et moi… Comment est-ce que… ?

- Notre ami aux gousses d'ail est télépathe, mais aussi médium, dit son double. Il vous a vu errer dans le fleuve de la mort. Normalement, seules les âmes et leurs guides peuvent passer par là… Mais il y a quelques mois, Fye et moi avons aussi été projetés vivants dans le fleuve… Comme nous étions des anges, nous avons pu revenir sains et saufs, et depuis la puissance de nos pouvoirs est décuplée… Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir aller et venir librement dans le fleuve, désormais… Pendant que Fye s'occupait des gardiens du fleuve, j'ai pu vous rattraper…

- Pour votre sécurité, nous vous avons amené dans le monde des humains, où nous vivons actuellement… Ajouta Fye ten'shi. Du moins… Le monde des humains de cette dimension…

- Cette dimension… Est-ce que ce serait… ?

- Oui, dit Wata goth en passant en coup de vent près de lui, les bras chargés de bibles. T'es tombé à Heaven's world, mon pote ! Tu parles d'un paradis ! Il a plutôt une gueule d'enfer, mais l'ambiance est super !!!!

- C'est la guerre… Soupira Fye Shinigami . Depuis des semaines nous luttons contre…

- Laissez moi deviner. Des créatures bizarres avec des faux grandes comme ça ? » demanda le ninja.

Son double hocha la tête.

« Nous avons été prévenus avant que les combats ne commencent, mais il était déjà trop tard. C'est dans ce monde, au royaume des cieux, que ces créatures ont été fabriquées. Elles sont le fruit de l'association ignoble d'Hageshi, le roi des Shinigamis, et de Shiroï le sorcier dragon… »

Kuro ninja frémit.

« Vous êtes au courant de cette histoire ?!

- Depuis plusieurs semaines, ces créatures sèment la panique dans le monde des humains. Nous faisons partit d'un réseau composé de ten'shis, de shinigamis et d'humains, qui se sont unis pour lutter contre elles. Kuro et moi avons été bannis de nos clans à cause de notre histoire, mais nous sommes maintenant les anges les plus puissants…

- Nous avons fait des missions d'infiltration, poursuivit Kuro ten'shi, au cours desquelles nous avons découvert la légende du sorcier dragon et ses plans avec Hageshi… Mais la protection déployée autour d'eux est redoutable. Nous n'avons pas encore réussis à les approcher directement pour les mettre en échec… Je m'en veux…

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Kuro ninja.

- Il y a 500 ans, dans ce monde, j'ai déjà affronté Hageshi, dit Kuro ten'shi. C'est moi qui lui ai fait la cicatrice qu'il arbore au visage… Mais je n'avais pas réussit à le tuer…

- Quand à moi, murmura Fye shinigami, il y a quelques mois j'ai… Vaincu Nova, la reine des shinigamis, qui était aussi la mère d'Hageshi… »

Kuro ninja poussa un sifflement évocateur :

« Eh ben ! Il doit adorer votre couple, Hageshi ! »

Puis, son regard plus sérieux, il dit à Fye Shinigami :

« Je ne voudrais pas rajouter une couche de pessimisme, mais… Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que tu sois la troisième clé pour sceller Shiroï…

- C'est bien moi… Soupira le blond.

- On s'y attendait avant même de connaître cette histoire, poursuivit Kuro ten'shi en enlaçant son aimé. Fye est l'ange ultime. L'un des seuls Shinigami ayant conservé son cœur et son âme d'être humain. Le poids de son âme suffirait à faire basculer la balance de la lumière et des ténèbres…

- Quelle ironie… Murmura Fye Shinigami en se réfugiant plus étroitement dans les bras de son ten'shi. Je vais tenir le rôle qui était celui de notre pire ennemi il y a 27 ans… Je remplace Hageshi… »

Kuro ninja grogna :

« M'ouais… Il y a quelque chose de pas logique dans cette histoire… »

Comme tout enfant du pays de Nihon, il connaissait l'histoire du sorcier dragon, et l'existence de la liste sacrée, même si pour lui, autrefois, tout ceci n'était que légende…

Kurogane ne comprenait pas pourquoi un être comme Hageshi, potentiellement dangereux, avait été désigné pour combattre Shiroï, auquel il avait finit par s'associer…

Les noms sur la liste sacrée apparaissaient par magie, certes…

Mais la magie de QUI ?!

En fait, Kurogane se posa une question évidente mais que tout le monde avait oublié jusque là…

QUI désignait les personnes qui seraient des clés ? QUI choisissait ceux qui faisaient partie du sceau ?

Parce que pour une fois, la vieille radasse avait raison : ce ne pouvait PAS être le fruit du hasard…

« D'après la légende, les sept clés doivent se réunir… Dit Fye Shinigami en coupant net le fil de ses pensées.

- D'après la légende, ouais… » murmura Kuro ninja, songeur.

Puis, se redressant :

« Vous, les anges, vous pouvez aller librement d'un monde à l'autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas en ce moment, répondit son double. Hageshi et Shiroï ont du sentir l'étau se refermer sur eux et ont renforcés la barrière magique autour d'Heaven's world. On peut seulement se déplacer dans les dimensions supérieures : le royaume des cieux, le royaume de l'infini, le paradis, l'enfer, le néant… Pas les mondes où vivent les humains, hormis celui-ci.

- Je vois… Il me faudra donc bien attendre que Marmotte ait récupéré toute sa magie pour pouvoir contacter la sorcière des dimensions et repartir d'ici… Grogna le ninja.

- Sinon… Il y a une autre solution… » murmura Fye shinigami d'un ton qui sous entendait bien des ennuis, pour parler poliment.

« Ça m'intéresse ! affirma le ninja d'un ton volontaire.

- Nous savons de source sûre que Shiroï et Hageshi possèdent une sphère dimensionnelle qui leur sert de fenêtre et de porte d'accès aux autres dimensions, dit Kuro ten'shi. En ce moment, nous essayons de vaincre assez de créatures et de réunir suffisamment de combattants pour prendre d'assaut le royaume des cieux. Même si nous n'arrivons pas à vaincre ce duo de malheur, nous voulons au moins nous emparer de la sphère pour les affaiblir…

- Et donc… Si on a la sphère… Je pourrais l'utiliser pour rejoindre ma famille… » murmura Kuro ninja.

A ce moment là, les lourdes portes de bois grincèrent encore sinistrement, et tout le monde se tint sur ses gardes… Mais c'est encore une silhouette familière qui apparut.

« Ah ! Shizuka !!!! s'écria Watanuki, épouvanté, en courant vers son amoureux. Tu es blessé au front, tu saignes !!!!

- ça va, ce n'est rien de grave, murmura Domeki en l'enlaçant tendrement, mais d'un air bien épuisé quand même…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Fye shinigami en venant à son tour à la rencontre de l'étudiant.

- On a perdu le secteur nord du campus… Annonça Domeki, la voix grave. On a eu des pertes. Chez les ten'shis, chez les shinigamis, et surtout chez les humains…

- On n'aurait pas dû impliquer des mortels dans les combats, dit Kuro ten'shi en secouant tristement la tête…

- C'est nous qui l'avons choisis, affirma Watanuki gothique, avec un regard plus adulte. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser ces créatures mettre notre monde à feu et à sang… Oui, bon, nous quatre, on en est arrivés à vivre dans cette église lorsqu'elles nous ont explosés les dortoirs du campus, et ça je ne leur pardonnerait pas !... J'ai perdu tous mes albums de Lordi et de l'eurovision !... Hard rock hallelujah !!!!

- En effet… C'est un drame… » dit son Domeki, mi sérieux, mi ironique…

Tout à coup, la voix grave de Kuro ninja interrompit leurs considérations d'une phrase à laquelle il fallait s'attendre de sa part :

« Je veux participer aux combats. »

Son double hocha la tête, avec un demi sourire.

« Tu es bien tête brûlée, pour un humain qui vient à peine de revenir du fleuve de la mort…

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis obligé d'attendre, soit que Marmotte récupère sa magie, soit que vous parveniez à vous emparer de la sphère. Et chuis pas du genre à me rouler les pouces. L'inaction, ça me rend dingue ! Si je ne fais rien, je ne penserais qu'à mon mec, mes gosses et ma ménagerie, et je vais finir au prozac ! Je veux être utile ! Me battre, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ! Employez mes compétences !

- Tu es comme cette petite créature qui t'accompagne : vidé de ton énergie. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer…

- De l'énergie, j'en ai à revendre ! Défies moi au katana !

- Si tu insistes…

Inutile de préciser qu'un duel de deux Kurogane dans une église, c'est un spectacle grandiose. Avec de bons éclairages, on se croirait presque dans un film de cape et d'épée… La conclusion, c'est qu'un Kurogane, tu peux lui faire endurer le supplice du sceau, le faire traverser le néant en surf, l'empêcher de dormir, l'affamer, le séparer de ceux qu'il aime…

Plus tu lui en mets dans les dents, plus il a la rage, et plus il a la rage, plus il cogne fort !!!!

Ayant perdu le combat au pied de l'autel, Kuro ten'shi s'inclina avec un demi sourire :

« Sois prêt dès demain, aux aurores. T'as gagné ton ticket pour la baston ! »

Kurogane prit donc les armes, parce que c'était ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, et parce que c'était sa soupape de sécurité pour ne pas exploser d'angoisse et de désespoir sans Fye. Etre fort, toujours. Protéger les faibles et ceux dans le besoin…

… Mais en aucun cas, il ne devait se mettre en danger. Il devait veiller sur Marmotte et rester en vie pour pouvoir rejoindre leur famille le moment venu….

Les combats étaient… Apocalyptiques… Des hommes, des anges, des créatures… Tous à se livrer des batailles sans fin et sanglantes dans les ruines d'un campus dévasté, dans des rues désertées, des immeubles fracassés, des magasins dévalisés…

Si les anges utilisaient leurs pouvoirs et leurs ailes, les humains faisaient avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Les véhicules deux roues étaient particulièrement prisés pour se déplacer. Avec son expérience de pilote au piffle world, Kuro devint en un rien de temps un « rodeo rider » émérite. Lancé à toute vitesse, katana en main, il était vif et tranchant comme l'éclair …

Le chaos qui régnait dans les rues d'Heaven's world contrastait violemment avec la paix qui émanait de l'église. Lorsque Kurogane en passait la porte, il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un autre monde…

Marmotte dormait depuis des jours… Mais Kurogane était parvenu à se procurer tout le nécessaire pour la nourrir et s'occuper d'elle. Après les horreurs qu'il voyait toute la journée, prendre soin de la petite créature avait un effet apaisant, rassurant pour le ninja. Même si elle resterait endormie tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rechargé ses pouvoirs, Kurogane était aux petits soins pour elle, la dorlotait, la cajolait… Et tant pis si c'était un spectacle incongru pour un guerrier…

Au fond, quelque part, il était heureux que Marmotte soit partie avec lui. Il n'était pas seul. Elle était un membre de sa « famille », le lien avec tout ceux laissés à Kurisutaru et au japon…

Le lien avec Fye…

C'était vraiment une sensation atroce d'être séparé de lui. Il était ses jours, ses nuits. Il était son obsession. Chaque heure, chaque seconde, il ne pensait qu'à lui… Il n'en mangeait plus, il n'en dormait plus, il respirait à peine…

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était fou amoureux de Fye, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était dépendant de lui.

Tout de lui, lui manquait, lui manquait avec une sensation atroce de vide qui ne peut être comblé…

La moindre expression de son visage, le moindre mouvement de son corps… La moindre intonation de sa voix, le moindre éclat dans son regard, le moindre souffle sur ses lèvres…

Et ses crocs sur sa peau…

Il lui manquait ses rires à entendre, ses lèvres à embrasser, sa peau à caresser, son corps à posséder, ses morsures à goûter…

Et leurs conversations sans fin, sur tout et sur rien…

Et leurs conversations sans un mot, juste à se comprendre en un regard, et pouvoir se reposer l'un sur l'autre…

A bien y réfléchir…

Du jour de leur rencontre jusqu'à présent, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi longtemps séparés. Même quand ils se faisaient la gueule, ils n'étaient pas aussi loin l'un de l'autre. Cette promiscuité qu'il détestait au début de leur voyage, avant de s'y habituer, puis de la rechercher…

Il était devenu totalement accro. Sa drogue s'appelait Fye, et il était en état de manque…

Alors il devait tenir le coup. Espérer que Fye ne souffrait pas trop de la faim.

Penser aussi aux enfants, aux peluches… La situation devait être particulièrement difficile pour Shaolan… Et Mokona devait être effondrée si elle savait que Marmotte était là lors du piège…

Kurogane se promena sous la lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers les vitraux de l'église, Marmotte endormie contre lui… Lorsqu'ils étaient à Excelcia, Fye chantait souvent de sa voix douce des ballades pour endormir les bébés… Fye chantait particulièrement bien, surtout en anglais… Une langue qu'ils retrouvaient souvent, de mondes en mondes…

« … Cette chanson qu'il adore… Murmura Kurogane… C'est quoi déjà les paroles ?... »

S'en souvenant petit à petit, il les murmura tout bas de sa voix grave et chaude à la petite peluche endormie :

"_If we could sit together a moment  
And talk forever just to pass the time  
I would smile as the shivers and chills run down my spine  
With your eyes are locked on mine "_

…

_**Pays du Japon moderne**_

Les 9 autres bébés, toujours endormis en pyramide, reprirent en choeur les paroles de la chanson, d'une voix étrange, mystérieuse, voilée…

_"Oh we will fill the metro skies with country air  
And when you close your tired eyes I'll meet you there  
I'll meet you there"_

"Y… Yuko?! S'exclama Watanuki, abasourdi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font, encore ?!

- Hey… sourit la sorcière à l'image qui lui était projetée du groupe présent à Kurisutaru… On dirait que c'est le signe que tu attendais, Fye…

- Cette chanson… » murmura le vampire, ému…

_« Deep inside of you there's a ruby glow  
And it gets brighter then you and I will ever know  
There's a rushing sound that surrounds us when we walk alone  
And it's everything we've never known__"_

"Kurogane ne l'a sûrement pas fait exprès, mais il vient de nous donner une précieuse information sur sa condition, continua Yuko… D'après ce que je peux en juger sur le temps de réception des bébés pour chanter la chanson… Le temps passe plus vite pour Marmotte et lui qu'ici au Japon… En d'autres termes : même s'ils s'absentent des semaines, cela fera beaucoup moins de jours pour nous…

- ça nous laisse donc de quoi voir venir pour les rations de sang de Maman… Murmura Shaolan.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie… Que Kuro et Marmotte s'absentent longtemps… » murmura Fye, tellement triste…

Eungyo lui prit doucement une main :

« Ne te décourage pas ! Tu dois soutenir tonton Kuro de tout ton cœur ! C'est pour lui que ce sera le plus long !

- Tu as raison… Sourit Fye faiblement, mais au moins c'était un vrai sourire… Même si je ne peux pas être près de lui physiquement, je dois l'être par la pensée… »

Il ferma les yeux, et, posant une main sur son cœur, se mit à chantonner doucement… Un petit message privé…

_« Wander down the street  
And I would be the pavement beneath your feet  
If we could just be immobile for some time  
And finally figure out the way we feel  
About the missing puzzle pieces and cloudy question marks  
It still looks a bit surreal__"_

Les autres l'écoutaient solennellement, un peu émus en entendant le son aérien de sa voix :

« Continues de chanter, murmura Yuko avec un petit sourire, il recevra le message avec un certain décalage et des phrases peuvent se perdre… »

_**Heaven's world**_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Kurogane et Marmotte étaient là. Les combats s'intensifiaient, toujours plus violents. Kurogane s'adonnait entièrement à ces batailles, au point de revenir totalement épuisé à l'église…

Jusque là il avait réussit à maîtriser ses nerfs, parce qu'il devait survivre, tenir bon, trouver le chemin de la maison… Mais Kuro sentait bien qu'il allait lui aussi finir par tout casser en hurlant de désespoir, de peur, de frustration…

Il tournait, enragé, comme un lion en cage, fou d'inquiétude pour son amoureux :

« … Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis parti … Fye… Fye doit être totalement rongé par la faim, à l'article de la mort… »

Cette idée lui était insoutenable… Fye… Fye, affaiblit, abîmé, en danger… Et lui, coincé à l'autre bout de l'univers, qui ne pouvait rien faire !

« Ça suffit ! S'il le faut je prendrais seul d'assaut le royaume des cieux ! Marmotte dort toujours, alors il me faut cette sphère !... Je dois rejoindre Fye !!!! »

C'est alors que la petite Marmotte, dans son sommeil, près de lui, délivra le message…

_« Oh I tend to disappear here and there  
So concentrate and you'll feel me everywhere  
And well feel the metro skies with country air  
If you're lost when you close your eyes I'll meet you there"_

Kurogane se figea, le Coeur battant. Ces mots… Ces mots…

_« You could be anywhere  
I'll meet you there  
You could be anywhere  
Open your eyes and see everything you can be  
I'll meet you there __"_

Oui, ce ne pouvait être que Fye l'auteur…

Le ninja sentit une émotion violente lui piquer la gorge. Il réprima ses larmes, serrant doucement Marmotte contre lui :

« Dis lui simplement que je l'aime à me damner… »

…

Après un mois, deux semaines, quatre jours et dix huit heures d'attente, Kuro ten'shi et Fye shinigami annoncèrent enfin ce que notre ninja attendait depuis si longtemps…

« C'est pour ce soir, lui dirent-ils. On prend d'assaut le Palais du Royaume des cieux… »

Il y eu une grande réunion au milieu des pierres tombales d'un cimetière, en pleine nuit… Des humains, des ten'shis, des shinigamis…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? Demanda Kamui, un ten'shi, en fusillant du regard Eagle, l'un de leurs plus ancien et plus redoutable ennemi shinigami…

- Du calme, intervint Fuma, qui était humain, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. C'est grâce à ses infos qu'on en est là… »

Kamui regarda Fuma d'un drôle d'air, avant de détourner la tête avec un grand « Humph » méprisant, puis de rougir légèrement en entendant le rire léger et plein de sous entendus de son frère Subaru, ten'shi lui aussi.

Au terme de la réunion, il fut décidé qu'une partie des ten'shis et des shinigamis allaient rester à Heaven's world pour aider les humains à combattre les créatures. L'autre partie des anges prendrait d'assaut le palais du royaume des cieux. Parmi eux, Fye Shinigami et Kuro ten'shi, qui aideraient Kuro ninja et Marmotte, qu'il avait emmenée avec lui, à atteindre la sphère magique…

Wata goth et son Domeki, eux, resteraient dans le monde des humains avec Kamui et Subaru ten'shis, Fuma et tous les autres…

« Ah, les adieux, ça me déchire toujours le cœur », pleurnicha Kentaro en se mouchant bruyamment près de son Takénou. Les deux humains savaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place pour la bataille stratégique, ils n'étaient pas assez forts…

« Prenez garde à vous », dit Fye ten'shi à Domeki et Wata goth.

Ce dernier dégaina alors toute une séries de poupées vaudou qu'il remit au shinigami et aux deux Kuro :

« Pour éloiiiigner le mauvais œil de voooous ! dit le Watanuki gothique d'une voix lugubre. Et attirer toutes les ondes maléfiques sur vos ennemiiiis !

- Sérieux… Yuko ne m'a jamais mis la pétoche, mais lui, oui… » frémit Kuro ninja.

Il savait que s'infiltrer au palais du Royaume des Cieux ne serait pas simple.

Il savait que de nombreuses batailles l'attendaient encore.

Que découvrir la sphère serait la partie la plus difficile.

Et que s'il tombait sur Shiroï et Hageshi, il y aurait du fritage assuré…

Mais s'il y arrivait, il allait retrouver Fye, Shaolan, Mokona, les bébés et tous les autres…

Alors rien ne l'arrêta.

Et le Dragon fit ce qu'il devait faire…

… Le palais du royaume des cieux. Une silhouette sinistre, dentelée comme des crocs, taillée dans la pierre brute, et se détachant sur un décor non moins effrayant, lacérant la nuit noire…

Il y avait de nombreux shinigamis au service d'Hageshi, mais curieusement, cette nuit là, on allait les retrouver entassés inanimés, les uns sur les autres… Et…

« … BAOOOOM !!!! … »

Une explosion souffla littéralement les gardes de la suite royale. Alors que tout le palais du Royaume des cieux résonnait des bruits de la bataille, Kurogane, Marmotte à l'abri dans son manteau, courait vers son destin, Katana en main, l'air redoutable et féroce, semblant surgir comme d'un rêve étrange, des volutes et des flammes éparses tout autour de lui, quelques griffures sanglantes sur le corps…

Il défonça littéralement les portes de la salle du trône, qui volèrent en morceaux, et se rua à l'intérieur en rugissant d'une voix fauve :

« DEBOUT, VOTRE ALTESSE, C'EST L'HEURE DE VOUS BOTTER LE CUL !!!! »

… Mais la salle du trône était totalement déserte….

« Ils se sont barrés, merde !!!!

- Par où se sont-ils enfuis ? Demanda Kuro ten'shi en arrivant derrière lui.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres issues, ils ont du utiliser la sphère », dit Fye shinigami en arrivant à son tour.

Kuro ninja ne répondit rien. Son instinct s' était mis en alerte et il s dirigea droit vers un coin de la salle. Il frémit en découvrant au sol un pentacle tracé de runes, des bougies, du sang…

« Non… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle, étouffant sa rage… Ils n'auraient pas osés ?! »

En observant de près la figure, son cœur se contracta… Une mèche de cheveux gisait au sol… Une mèche de cheveux d'une longueur extraordinaire… Des cheveux fins et légers, comme ceux de Fye… Mais bleus…

« LES ENFANTS DE SALAUDS !!!! rugit Kurogane, fou furieux, des étincelles étranges commençant à crépiter autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

-… ILS ONT UMI !!!! … Ils ont utilisé le piège sur la gamine !... Hurla Kuro, les étincelles se métamorphosant en une aura étrange…

- Qui est Umi ?

- Notre fille ! … Enfin, la fille de nos doubles à Kurisutaru ! … Elle est née de nos âmes !

- HEIN ?! s'exclama Kuro ten'shi, les yeux ronds.

- Bref, ces deux gros bâtards ont utilisé la petite ! Et… MERDE ! Cet enfoiré de shiroï doit avoir un corps, maintenant !

- Il faut sauver cette enfant si c'est encore possible… Murmura Fye Shinigami, avec un frisson.

- Si c'est une fille, Shiroï n'a pas pu utiliser son corps, mais seulement son sang pour se créer un nouveau corps. Ils doivent donc la retenir quelque part, dit Kuro ten'shi…

- Je les retrouve, je les bute… Je les retrouve, je les bute… Répétait Kuro ninja, fulminant de rage. Cette fois… Je suis vraiment… EN PETARD !!!! »

L'aura devint extrêmement intense, magique, mystérieuse, lumineuse, tout autour de lui… Le sol, les murs, le plafond, tout se mit à trembler sous sa fureur étincelante et surnaturelle…

« Ah dis donc, il pète le feu ! s'exclama Kuro ten'shi, ébahi.

- Sa colère… Alimente ses pouvoirs… » murmura Fye shinigami, soufflé…

Ils se raccrochèrent l'un à l'autre lorsque le sol commença à se fissurer sous leurs pieds…

« D'abord Fye… Puis Umi… JE NE LEUR PARDONNERAIS PAS !!!!, rugissait Kuro ninja, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il soulevait tous les meubles de la pièce par la seule puissance de son aura, comme dans une tornade lumineuse…

- Kuro Pépé ! »

La colère du ninja s'apaisa un peu, d'un seul coup, lorsqu'il entendit la petite voix de Marmotte à l'intérieur de son manteau. Les meubles chutèrent brusquement, s'écrasant au sol…

« Mini boule de poils ! Ça y est, tu es réveillée ?! » s'exclama le ninja avec un demi sourire.

La petite créature sortit la tête de sa poche, souriant aussi en levant une patte.

« Wiiiiz ! Tu viens de finir de recharger mes pouvoirs avec les tiens !

- Hein ?! »

Kurogane s'aperçu enfin du bazar magique qu'il était en train de provoquer.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce foutoir ?! C'est vous, les anges ?!

- Ben non, c'est toi, abruti ! répliqua son double ten'shi, serrant son Fye shinigami contre lui, toutes ailes déployées.

Kuro ne releva pas le mot « abruti » et interrogea Marmotte.

« Est-ce que tu sens la présence d'Umi dans ce palais ?... C'est la fille de mes doubles… »

Marmotte se concentra quelques secondes puis répondit, ses pouvoirs étant 1000 fois plus puissants que ceux de sa mère :

« Umi n'est pas ici. Elle est avec les deux gros méchants… Et les deux gros méchants… Ils sont dans le même que celui où se trouve ma Maman actuellement…

- Le même monde que celui où se trouve Mokona… Fye, Shaolan et Eungyo sont toujours avec elle ?

- Oui… D'autres personnes aussi… En fait, ils viennent à peine d'arriver là-bas…

- Il faut qu'on les rejoigne… Ah, c'est vrai, les Mokonas ne peuvent pas choisir les mondes où ils vont… » soupira Kuro.

Marmotte était écroulée de rire à l'intérieur de sa poche.

« Quoi ?! rugit le ninja.

- Marmotte a plus de pouvoirs que sa maman. Marmotte est liée aux autres Mokonas de sa famille, dit la petite créature. Marmotte ne peut pas choisir les mondes où elle veut aller… Sauf si l'un de ses parents ou de ses frères et sœurs y est déjà !

- J'adoooore ce nouveau modèle de Mokona ! Wouhou ! » s'écria Kuro comme un cow boy.

« Si Shiroï et Hageshi sont là-bas, nous devrions aussi y aller, dit Kuro ten'shi.

- Oui ! Vous aurez besoin de ma clé pour les vaincre ! approuva Fye shinigami.

- Marmotte, tu es assez puissante pour nous faire voyager tous les trois avec toi ? Demanda le ninja.

- Oui ! dit la petite bête d'un bon sourire, Marmotte a toutes les options standard de Maman ! Je vais me connecter à son signal et on la rejoindra directement ! »

Le ninja fit signe aux deux autres de se rapprocher.

« Surtout, ne vous lâchez pas, ou vous risquez d'être séparés. Déjà que sa mère nous fait toujours atterrir dans les arbres ou n'importe comment, c'est le baptême de la petite ! »

Marmotte se concentra quelques secondes pour se caler sur le signal de sa mère. Puis elle bondit hors de la poche de Kurogane, déploya ses mignonnes petites ailes, et commença à provoquer tout autour des trois hommes les tourbillons étranges d'un transfert dimensionnel… Les deux anges échangèrent un regard amoureux, se lovant étroitement l'un contre l'autre…

Kuro ninja effleura tendrement le fil blanc à son doigt, le regard plein d'espoir et de détermination :

« FYE … J'ARRIVE !!!! » s'écria-t-il avant d'être aspiré dans les limbes lumineuses du voyage…

**Chapitre 36 : Coups de rame sur le crâne de Clow !**

A ce stade du récit, permettez moi d'appuyer sur pause et de rembobiner le film.

Nous savons à présent quelle fut l'aventure de Kurogane durant ces semaines d'exil.

Retournons voir ce qu'il advint des autres personnages pendant ce temps là…

Souvenez vous, nous avions laissés Fye et ceux de Kurisutaru en pleine conversation avec Yuko et l'équipe du Japon Moderne…

« Nous ne devons pas perdre une seconde jusqu'au retour de Kurogane, dit la sorcière. Afin de pouvoir vaincre Shiroï et Hageshi, nous devons réunir au plus vite toutes les clés et les entraîner à leur rôle. Par ailleurs… La Princesse Fu, qui est la cinquième clé, est vraiment en danger au pays de Nihon, qui est celui du Dieu Dragon. Même si Shaolan clone est déjà là pour la protéger…

- Je le savais !!!! s'exclama le vrai Shaolan, ravi. Mes visions ne m'ont pas trompé, il a bien retrouvé sa conscience !

- Il a besoin de toi… Dit Yuko d'un air étrange. Et nous, nous avons besoin de faire un petit échange… Vous devez rendre maintenant sa moitié de cœur à Fye kun du Pays de Kurisutaru, pour que la jeune Kanashimi, ici au japon moderne, retrouve ses pouvoirs. Elle en aura besoin pour être la première clé et combattre nos adversaires…

- Très bien ! Procédons à l'échange ! » dit Fye kun.

Fye vampire avança la main vers Mokona blanc et celle-ci, dans un vent mystique, lui rendit la moitié de cœur, cristal étincelant et magique, qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis Excelcia.

« Tu es prêt, mon ami ? »

Son double hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. Fye vampire ouvrit lentement la main, et le cœur flotta dans une aura lumineuse jusqu'à son propriétaire légitime. Lançant des faisceaux de lumière, il glissa lentement à l'intérieur de la poitrine du magicien, celui-ci basculant en arrière en fermant les yeux…

« Ça ressemble… Aux moments où Sakura récupérait ses plumes… » murmura Shaolan, ému.

Kuro kun rattrapa Fye kun, sur le point de chuter, et celui-ci le rassura d'un doux sourire. Des éclairs de nuances roses commencèrent à crépiter tout autour du magicien, puis, dans un tourbillon furieux, toute une série de flots lumineux roses pastels s'échappèrent de lui, avant de se réunir en une sorte de pelote de rubans roses entrelacés, de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

« Ce sont les pouvoirs de Kanashimi, dit Yuko, ils ont prit cette forme pour que l'on puisse les transporter…

- Dire que je les ai portés si longtemps en moi… Merci encore de m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit Fye à l'image de la jeune Kanashimi, qui se tenait près de Yuko, et à la Kanashimi adulte, qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

- Oh, c'es rien… Répondirent les deux Kanashimi d'une seule voix, rougissant…

- Après toutes ces années où vous les avez gardés, les pouvoirs de Kanashimi ont beaucoup progressés. Mais maintenant que vous avez récupéré votre moitié de cœur, vous avez aussi récupéré la totalité de vos pouvoirs, dit-elle à Fye kun. Et vous ne risquez plus de disparaître car depuis que vous avez accueillit en vous les pouvoirs de Kanashimi, votre sang est devenu humain et ne dépend plus de la plume qui l'a créé…

- C'est un soulagement, souffla Kuro Kun, rassuré, en enlaçant son aimé.

- Maintenant, il faut que Kanashimi récupère ses pouvoirs…

- Il y a un problème, dit Bekko, en se penchant près de Yuko. Les pouvoirs de Mokona ne peuvent pas te transmettre ceux de Kanashimi jusqu'à nous, ils risquent d'interférer entre eux si personne ne les porte… Il faut que quelqu'un nous les apporte…

- Tu as raison, dit la sorcière, je pense que… »

Avant que la sorcière ait put finir sa phrase, une voix claire se fit entendre, interrompant la scène :

« MOI, JE LES APPORTERAIS !!!! »

Tout le monde se retourna avec surprise. Suivit par une escorte fastueuse de multiples gardes, une magnifique licorne arriva à toute vitesse, chevauchée avec souplesse et élégance…

Par le Prince Clow, ses cheveux noirs épars dans le vent.

« Zorro est arrivé, grinça Eungyo devant la situation.

- Un humour toujours aussi délicieux, dit Clow en posant pied à terre. Noa ! Comment vas-tu, vieux frère ?

- La bataille, c'était il y a 35 minutes. Et je ne suis pas ton frère. » répliqua froidement le samouraï.

Sur l'image projetée par Mokona, on pouvait voir Yuko et Bekko, d'habitude si imperturbables, véritablement se liquéfier sur place…

… Clow…

Leurs visages étaient devenus plus blancs que neige….

… Même s'il était plus jeune, c'était bien Clow…

Leurs cœurs s'étaient tordus douloureusement…

… Clow…

Yuko n'entendait plus rien, entièrement glacée, le souffle coupé, son cœur battant et roulant comme un tambour, abasourdi, affolé, perdu, triste et heureux à la fois…

Et toutes ces images, chutant en cascade avec fracas dans sa pauvre tête…

Leur rencontre… L'amour secret qu'elle avait nourrit pour lui tant d'années…

La révélation… Clow répondant enfin à ses sentiments…

Leur passion grandissante… Leurs folles nuits…

Leur ultime dispute… Leur dernier baiser…

Les mots atroces qu'elle avait prononcés…

Clow… Clow !!!!

« Clow » murmura-t-elle doucement , tendrement, émue aux larmes.

Bekko eu envie de prendre sa rame et de se la fracasser sur la tête.

Un goût amer dans la gorge, un désir fou de se jeter dans le vide.

Il suffisait que Clow réapparaisse avec son sourire enchanteur, et c'était dans la poche. Un mot de lui, et Yuko retomberait dans le panneau.

Il le savait. Il le sentait au plus profond de son être… Et ça lui broyait le cœur en miettes…

« Je ressens dans l'air comme une ambiance tendue telle l'élastique d'un slip », dit Watanuki à Domeki, qui haussa les épaules avec un « Oy ! » désabusé.

Clow s'approcha à pas de loup de l'image de la sorcière, lui parlant avec sa voix caressante et ses mots délicieux :

« J'ai effleuré mille fois ces cheveux dans mes rêves… Ta beauté éternelle, Yuko… Combien de fois m'en suis –je voulu pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais ? Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter sur ces mots cruels…

- Oh, Clow… » fondit Yuko comme le sucre dans le café.

« Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'étrangla Chika, scandalisé. Mais c'est quoi ces dialogues de shojo au rabais, on dirait un plan de drague pourrit dans les romans photo de « Nous deux » ou les Harlequins ?! C'est trop la honte ! dit-il en se tournant vers sa Michiru. Franchement, je t'aurais parlé comme ça, tu me mettais un vent !

- Non… Mais j'aurais bien rit ! sourit la mini médium.

- Si je manquais de ta peau,  
Contre la mienne,  
Contre la mienne,  
Si je manquais de ta peau,  
Sûr je perdrai goût à la vie,  
Sûr je mettrai fin à mes nuits… Continua le Prince dragueur, en mode Pascal Obisclow.

- Vas-y, là, ça craint trop, coupa Kanashimi en faisant ses valises, si Cycy continue de délirer comme ça, moi je me casse … »

Devant la menace d'une grève des personnages qui se profilait, Fye vampire reprit les choses en mains.

« Hem ! Coupa-t-il sèchement. Je suis ravi de vos retrouvailles, mais on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! Les pouvoirs de Kanashimi ! dit-il en montrant la pelote qu'il tenait toujours à la main.

- Certes, dit Clow. Et je disais donc que je me portais volontaire pour les emmener au pays du Japon moderne…

- Altesse ! s'étrangla Kuro Kun. Vous allez devenir Roi dans quelques jours !

- Hum… On peut reporter cette formalité jusqu'à mon retour…

- Et… Nos fiançailles ?! » s'exclama Umi, qui, à cause du rembobinage de film, n'avait pas encore eu affaire à nos deux gros méchants de l'histoire.

Clow lui effleura tendrement la joue avec un sourire charmeur :

« Je sais que tu auras la patience d'attendre mon retour… Et nous aurons ensuite tout note temps à nous…

- Si c'est la volonté de votre Altesse… » grinça Umi avec un sourire forcé.

« Eh bien, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un pontage cardiaque », dit Kuro kun en s'appuyant sur Fye kun.

Eungyo eu un ricanement amer :

« Joli coup, Clow ! Tu devais devenir Roi et te marier, et ut t'es arrangé pour éviter les deux et repartir au japon moderne. Je me trompe ou tu es encore en train de fuir tes responsabilités ?!

- T'es perspicace, toi… » grinça-t-il entre ses dents avec un sourire forcé…

Yuko s'était soudain assombrie, comprenant la manœuvre du loustic.

« Très bien, dit-elle en reprenant sa voix neutre et tranchante de femme d'affaires. Clow nous portera les pouvoirs de Kanashimi.

- Yuko… Tenta d'intervenir Bekko.

- En compensation du voyage, continua la sorcière, Clow devra rester pour nous aider dans la bataille contre Shiroï et Hageshi, et entraîner les nouvelles clés à leurs rôles futurs…

- Mais c'est… Une responsabilité… » s'étrangla Clow.

- Assume… Répliqua froidement Noa.

- Altesse … N'en finit pas de se liquéfier Kuro Kun. Comment allons-nous expliquer ça à votre mère et votre grand-mère ?!

- Je ne partirais pas si longtemps…. J'ai… Certaines affaires de mes vies passées que je dois encore régler… Dit Clow en dardant d'un regard ardent Yuko. Je serais prudent. Je reviendrais à temps pour faire ce que je dois… » conclue-t-il en embrassant galamment la main d'Umi, glacée et stupéfiée.

Kuro kun secoua la tête d'un air estomaqué et eu un mouvement de la main du style :

« Si c'était pas mon Roi je le buterais ! »

« Es-tu prêt ? Demanda Yuko à Clow.

- Et comment ! » répliqua-t-il d'un sourire étincelant.

Au japon moderne, Yuko recula de quelques pas. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra solennellement… Ses longs cheveux noirs se soulevèrent dans les vents qu'elle provoqua, et à ses pieds apparut le sceau du papillon, lumineux et tournoyant…

Le même sceau apparut aux pieds de Clow. Fye eu tout juste le temps de lui remettre les pouvoirs de Kanashimi que le jeune Prince Sorcier disparu dans un étincelant transfert dimensionnel…

La seconde d'après, il atterrissait au milieu du jardin de la boutique.

« Il y avait si longtemps… » murmura-t-il, nostalgique, en promenant son regard sur les alentours.

Les autres vinrent à sa rencontre. La sorcière approcha lentement, de son pas gracieux, sublime dans sa tenue raffinée…

« Yuko… » murmura Clow, éblouit.

VLAN ! Yuko, s'étant saisit de la rame de Bekko, en assena un coup violent sur le crâne de Clow.

« Vieux pervers à lunettes !!!! Alors comme ça tu vas encore te marier ?! rugit Yuko, fulminant de rage. Avec une gamine de 15 ans, en plus ?!

- Je ne suis pas responsable… Gémit Clow en se tenant la tête, sous les yeux ahuris des autres. C'est un mariage arrangé… Et puis c'est une nouvelle vie pour moi, j'ai 19 ans…

- Ne te cherche pas des excuses, sale vicelard !!!! Sinon je te casse cette rame sur ton crâne vide de satyre !!!!

- Heu… C'est ma rame… Tenta de rappeler Bekko d'une petite voix… J'en ai besoin pour mon travail…

- Arrêtez un peu de vous donner en spectacle, on a plus urgent à régler ! » s'interposa Watanuki, qui récupéra, tombée près de Clow, la pelote des pouvoirs de Kanashimi. Il la montra à Domeki.

« Tu peux la purifier ? Elle a peut-être reçu l'interférence d'ondes différentes durant le voyage…

- Oy ! » répliqua son archer, qui exorcisa l'objet en moins de deux.

Michiru se pencha dessus, sondant l'objet.

« Ça va… Je ne perçois rien d'anormal… »

Son Chika se tourna vers les trois adultes, toujours en train de vitupérer à grands éclats de voix sur leurs vieilles histoires :

« Surtout, dites le si on vous dérange pendant qu'on bosse ! »

Yuko et ses deux prétendants se figèrent en pleine dispute, un peu honteux et rougissants comme des adolescents…

« Kanashimi, je vais vous rendre vos pouvoirs, maintenant, lui dit Watanuki. Surtout, si vous sentez quelque chose qui ne va pas, avertissez moi…

- Entendu ! » répliqua la jeune fille.

Watanuki souleva la pelote, et l'objet se mit à léviter dans les airs, lançant des éclairs roses… Le jeune récita alors une incantation :

_« Que ce qui a été dissocié_

_Soit à nouveau réunit_

_Que ce qui était partagé_

_Retournes à la première clé_

_Celle_

_Ainsi _

_Nommée_

_Sakura… Kanashimi…_

_Du monde de Firiel !!!! »_

Il y eu un tourbillon d'étincelles rosées, et celles-ci fondirent à une vitesse folle en Kanashimi, fusionnant avec son corps… La jeune fille s'éleva quelques secondes dans les airs, soulevée dans des vents mystiques éblouissants, avant d chuter, rattrapée au vol par Domeki et Chika.

« … Waow !souffla enfin Kanashimi, posant une main sur sa poitrine, renversée… C'est… Incroyable… Je sens à nouveau tous mes pouvoirs en moi… Et ils sont d'une puissance… Eblouissante !... Mais franchement, c'est dingue ce que tu viens de faire ! dit-elle, abasourdie par la puissance plus grande encore de Watanuki…

- Je sais, je sais… Dit-il avec un demi sourire… C'est l'entraînement… Appelez moi… Le magicien des fourneaux ! » dit-il en dégainant un plateau recouvert d'appétissants gâteaux faits maison.

VLAN ! Yuko assena un violent coup de rame sur le crâne de Watanuki.

« Mais heu !!!! gémit le malheureux garçon. T'as tes règles et tu te venges, ou quoi ?!

- C'est pour t'éviter de devenir aussi mégalo que Clow ! grogna-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas mégalo. Je suis narcissique et égoïste, nuance, précisa ce dernier de sa voix suave en ajustant ses lunettes avec classe.

- Est-ce que je peux enfin récupérer ma rame ? » demanda Bekko avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Yuko la lui rendit dans un mouvement indifférent et agacé, et se tourna à nouveau vers l'image de ceux présents à Kurisutaru.

« A présent que Kanashimi a récupéré ses pouvoirs, nous allons l'entraîner à son rôle de clé, de même que Chika et Watanuki. Fye, en tant que septième clé, tu n'as pas besoin d'entraînement particulier, mais les conseils d'Eungyo et Noa t'aideront. J'ai également confié à Noa un objet pour toi, Shaolan…

- Moi ? S'étonna le garçon.

- Pour toi et le second Shaolan… Je vous expliquerais tout lorsque vous serez réunis à Nihon. La cinquième clé, la Princesse Fu, a su maîtriser toute seule son don à la perfection. Mais elle court un grave danger au Pays de Nihon. J'ai de fortes raisons de penser que la bataille finale aura lieu là-bas… Fye, Shaolan, Eungyo, Noa… Et toi aussi bien sûr Mokona, c'est à Nihon que vous devez vous dépêcher d'aller, maintenant. Watanuki, Chika et Kanashimi vous rejoindront dès qu'ils seront prêts. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour Kurog ane et Marmotte, ils vous rejoindront aussi avec la troisième clé dès que vous y serez !

- Quelle compensation aurons nous à payer pour ce voyage ? Demanda Fye vampire.

- Je vais mettre ça sur l'ardoise de Clow puisqu'il s'est proposé si gentiment… Grinça la sorcière d'une voix acide.

- Hem ! … Bien évidemment … Sourit le Prince magicien, d'une manière un peu forcée.

- Je me demande si pendant tout ce temps elle ne se serait pas vengée sur moi de ce que tu lui as fait subir… Lui glissa Watanuki.

- Grâce à sa nouvelle boucle d'oreille, Mokona va pouvoir vous mener directement au pays de Nihon et à la bonne époque, reprit Yuko à l'adresse des voyageurs. Ne tardez pas à vous y rendre… Nous reprendrons contact là-bas !

- Très bien. Merci pour tout. Prévenez nous s'il y a du nouveau pour Kuro chan…

- Bon voyage !

- Ah ! Shaolan kun ! lança Watanuki avant que la communication s'arrête… Lorsque tu verras Shaolan…

- Oui… Sourit Shaolan. Je lui dirais Bonjour de ta part !

- Gardes le moral, OK ? Nous serons bientôt tous réunis ! »

La transmission s'arrêta doucement, l'image cessant d'être projetée sur le flanc de Glucky.

« … Alors vous repartez déjà ? Demanda Fye kun.

- Oui… Répondit son double vampire. Nous allons rassembler nos affaires et prendre congé… J'aurais préféré… Attendre encore un peu pour voir si Kuro chan reviendrait ici… Mais si Yuko me promets qu'il nous rejoindra à Nihon, je la crois et j'y vais de suite…

- J'aime pas ce genre d'au revoir, grogna Kuro kun. Cette fois, on n'a pas franchement rigolés… Dès que vous aurez botté le cul des deux tarés, revenez nous voir avec Kuro Pépé… Cette fois on fera une fiesta du tonnerre, c'est juré !

- C'est promis… » sourit Fye, certain à présent de retrouver bientôt son aimé.

La petite équipe ne mit pas longtemps à rassembler ses affaires. Profitant que les deux Reines de Cristal s'étaient absentées pour leur cacher la fugue du Prince Clow, ils firent leurs adieux au reste de la famille de Kurisutaru. Fye fut encore ému de quitter son double Fye Kun, Umi, Hikaru et la petite Nagisa. Umi et Utako s'étaient chacune pendues à un bras d'Eungyo, l'implorant de revenir très vite, sous les rires des frères d'Umi et de Kuro Kun… Kanashimi adulte tira les joues de Shaolan :

« Hé. Tu as bien grandit, Shaolan.

- Vous croyez ? » demanda-t-il avec amitié.

Le Capitaine Mikomi lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Ne perds jamais de vue que ce qui fait la grandeur d'un homme, ce sont ses actes. Tes pères… Ton père de sang et ceux que ton cœur a choisit… Tous sont fiers de toi, sois en sûr… »

Shaolan répondit par un petit rire affectueux.

« Ah… Il ne faut surtout pas que j'oublie, avant de partir… » murmura Fye vampire…

Il se tourna vers la colline aux cerisiers, levant les bras en l'air en hurlant :

« Beuwaaaah !!!!

- Beuwaaaah !!!! répliquèrent les Glucks en chœur.

- Beuwaaaah !!!! hurla Fye encore plus fort, bras écartés sous le ciel bleu. Je kiffe votre style, mes amoooours !!!!

- C'est quoi leur style ? Demanda Noa.

- Va savoir, sourit Eungyo… En tout cas les Glucks mériteraient une rue à leur nom ! »

Fye rejoignit les autres, ébouriffant les cheveux de Shaolan dans un geste maternel. Il lui rendit un bon sourire, heureux de le revoir penser positif. Mokona activa sa boucle d'oreille, et s'envolant dans l'azur de Kurisutaru, déploya ses vastes ailes :

« Allez hop, on y va ! En route pour l'aventure… Avec Mokona !!!! »

Tandis que leurs amis de Kurisutaru leurs faisaient des derniers signes de la main , les vents virevoltants du transfert dimensionnel enveloppèrent les voyageurs Cinq, comme à la grande époque…

Eungyo et Noa se lovèrent tendrement l'un contre l'autre…

Shaolan avait retrouvé l'œil du tigre…

Et Fye, une main posée sur la précieuse boule à neige cachée dans son manteau, répétait tout bas en une prière pleine d'amour et d'espoir :

« 1, 4, 3… 1, 4, 3… 1, 4, 3… 1, 4, 3, mon Kuro Chan ! »

**Chapitre 37 : Même les méchants tombent amoureux**

Pour ce qui est de Shiroï et Hageshi, rembobinons encore une fois le film…

Juste après que Fye ait gravement blessé Hageshi, Shiroï l'avait rapatrié en urgence au palais du royaume des cieux, et le monarque échoua sur son siège dans la salle du trône…

« ApPeLlEs iMméDiAtEmEnT tEs GuéRiSSeUrS pOuRs qu'IlS Te sOiGnent ! ordonna le sorcier Dragon au Roi des Shinigamis.

- Les anges de la mort prennent des âmes, ils ne les sauvent pas.

- AlOrs Tu Dois EtRe soiGné pAr quelq'UN d'auTre !

- C'est inutile… Murmura d'une faible voix Hageshi en crachant du sang, une main sur la plaie atroce que lui avait causé Fye… Ils ne pourront rien pour moi… Mon père était humain… Un vrai shinigami… N'aurait même pas été égratigné par ça… Mais moi… Je vis… Je souffre… Et je meurs… Comme un humain…

- Je t'inTerDis De MoUriR, tu enTenDs ?! rugit Shiroï.

- Je suis désolé… De vous décevoir ainsi… murmura Hageshi d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un souffle ténu… J'aurais voulu lui prendre… Cet objet… Je n'ai pas pu… Vous protéger…

- PourQuoI Me PeoTéGer ?!

- Parce que j'ai encore… Ces maudits sentiments humains… Soupira Hageshi avec un sourire faible mais tendre, triste et ému de cet aveu. Ces sentiments… Dire que je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais aimer personne !, dit-il avec un rire amer mais affectueux…

- ImBéCiLe ! » s'écria Shiroï d'un ton plein de félures.

« Au fond, dit Hageshi, voilà pourquoi je n'étais que le troisième… En vérité, je suis faible… J'ai un cœur de midinette… Je m'attache éperdument, toujours d'une personne qui me fera souffrir, je le sais, parce que cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque… Il n'y avait vraiment que moi pour être assez fou… Et tomber amoureux… De Shiroï, le sorcier dragon… Alors que je suis une clé !

- Tu n'ES pLuS uNe cLé , murmura Shiroï, la voix nouée… TsSsS … EllE eSt bEllE, Ma LéGeNdE… Grinça-t-il…

- A ce stade, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. J'ai été le bras de votre vengeance, mais… Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici… Mes propres shinigamis se révoltent… Sauvez vous… Trouvez un autre corps que celui du ninja…

- Un AuTrE cOrPs… »

Une idée traversa Shiroï.

« Il Ya Une AuTre solUtioN, dit-il enfin, la voix pleine d'espoir. Au LiEu dE haNter Un cOrPs, Je PeUx reCréEr Le MiEn PaR mEs PouVoIrS … mAiS iL Me FaUt qUaNd MêMe Le SaNg D'UN dEscEnDanT… uNe pErSoNNe Jeune… Et aLoRs… lOrSQuE j'AuRAIs Mon CoRps… jE pOuRraIS tE GuéRir !!!!

- … Shi… Roï… Pour… Quoi ? Chuchota faiblement Hageshi, abasourdi.

- Je SaIs Ce QU'Il NoUs FaUt ! , répondit l'âme du sorcier en virevoltant tout autour du shinigami en une caresse. Je t'InterDiS De MoUrIR aVant ! »

Là-dessus, ses pouvoirs étant déjà puissants même à l'état de simple âme, Shiroï activa la sphère magique pour repérer sa victime…

Après le départ des voyageurs des dimensions, Umi avait regagné sa chambre du palais du royaume de cristal. Elle était triste du départ de ses nouveaux amis, mais pas seulement…

« Clow a l'air très épris de la sorcière des dimensions… Mais il n'a pas pour autant annulé notre mariage. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche avec moi… Mais… Je ne veux pas… »

Elle regarda par sa fenêtre, l'air encore plus triste. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Klef n'avait pas pu venir la voir en secret. Umi avait bien tenté de le rejoindre au Royaume des Corbeaux, mais ses frères l'avaient interceptée. Ils avaient promis de ne pas le répéter, mais Umi avait dû aussi jurer de ne pas recommencer… Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol de sa chambre, amère et déçue.

« Finalement… Est-ce que ce n'est pas moi la seule vraie traîtresse dans cette histoire ? Je trahis Klef, que j'aime tant, mais pour qui je suis incapable de quitter le royaume de Cristal et ma famille, et je trahis Clow mon Roi, que je suis sensée protéger, et que je dois épouser, même si je ne le veux pas…

- Ooooh… Ne t'InQuIèTeS PaS … Je vAiS SoUlAgEr TeS éTaTs D'âMe… »

Au son lugubre de cette voix, Umi s'était dressée, katana en main :

« Qui va là ?

- Je t'AvAiS dIt qu'ON Se ReTrouVeRaiT, PeTiTe PeSTe ! »

Avant qu'Umi n'ait pu réagir, un sortilège d'une puissance inouïe tissa tout autour d'elle une véritable toile d'araignée de liens noirs entrelacés, la pétrifiant sur place et la réduisant au silence. Umi était totalement paralysée. Elle ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre mouvement ni pousser le moindre cri, son corps et sa voix refusant de lui obéir ! Le cœur douloureusement serré d'effroi, totalement glacée d'épouvante, elle vit les volutes noires de Shiroï prêtes à l'engloutir.

Umi voulait crier, hurler, se débattre, l'affronter, mais elle ne pouvait pas, plus une seule parcelle de son corps ne lui répondait. Dans une distorsion dimensionnelle de la sphère magique, Shiroï kidnappa l'adolescente avec une facilité désarmante, ne laissant pas la moindre trace de bataille ni le moindre indice dans sa chambre…

L'instant d'après, Shiroï était de retour dans la salle du trône du royaume des cieux. Les yeux d'Umi s'agrandirent de stupeur, d'angoisse et de colère lorsqu'elle vit Hageshi, mais elle ne pouvait toujours ni parler ni réagir, effroyablement impuissante…

« Cette fille… Murmura Hageshi.

- Elle PaRtAgE lEs MêMe âMes que la SiXièMe eT La sepTièmE cLé, répondit Shiroï. En soMMe , c'Est une HuItIèMe cLé… EllE sERa Ma RéDeMPTion ! »

Si elle n'était pas déjà paralysée par le sortilège, Umi l'aurait été par la terreur. Pourtant, elle voulait vraiment parvenir à se libérer et se battre jusqu'au bout… Mais le sortilège était d'une puissance implacable, insoutenable…

Alors, ce fut comme lors de la tentative avec Kurogane qui avait échoué à Excelcia. Shiroï investit le corps d'Umi, annulant sa conscience suffisamment longtemps pour procéder au rituel. Il traça au sol le pentacle sacré et ses signes kabbalistiques, déposa une bougie en sept points, tout en prononçant des incantations vieilles de plusieurs millénaires… Pour la touche finale, il fit tomber quelques gouttes du sang de la jeune fille en lui éraflant un doigt avec la lame d'un poignard. Sa magie était aussi contenue, comme Fye l'avait pensé, dans le bleu des cheveux d'Umi. Shiroï en coupa une longue mèche, qui chuta doucement, comme au ralenti, au milieu du pentacle, puis il quitta le corps d'Umi. Celle-ci récupéra alors deux secondes sa conscience et la maîtrise de son corps, juste le temps de pouvoir hurler de tout son être, les larmes aux yeux, totalement épouvantée en pensant que son corps allait être détruit :

« Noooon !!!! »

Cependant il ne s'agissait pas du même sortilège que celui pour investir la sixième clé. Plutôt que de s réincarner dans le corps d'Umi, Shiroï avait décidé d'Utiliser son sang et sa magie pour faire réapparaître son propre corps, son VRAI corps.

Les liens noirs se resserrèrent autour du corps de la jeune fille sans pour autant l'étouffer, et la plongèrent aussitôt dans une sorte de sommeil forcé, de coma artificiel. Les liens se multiplièrent jusqu'à former une sorte de chrysalide dans laquelle elle allait dormir, puis cette chrysalide fut elle-même enveloppée d'une sorte de kekkai magique en forme d'œuf. L'œuf magique et ce qu'il contenait précieusement diminua de taille, diminua et diminua encore, jusqu'à pouvoir tenir dans une main… On aurait dit un angel egg, avec sa jolie poupée cachée à l'intérieur…

Au même moment, dans un tourbillon d'étincelles magiques, un autre pentacle se dessina en lignes d'or à côté du premier. Et au centre de celui-ci, sous le regard surpris et ému d'Hageshi, dans des volutes mystiques et des vents étranges, commença à se réaliser le processus inverse de la destruction de corps. Des étoiles dorées surgirent du néant, s'assemblèrent toutes ensemble, et commencèrent à former une magnifique silhouette humaine, comme forgée par le feu, puis cette silhouette devint de plus en plus précise, détaillée, à mesure que le nombre d'étoiles diminuait, et tout à coup… Dans un flash d'une lumière intense, éblouissante, toute la magie se dissipa d'un seul coup, et le deuxième pentacle s'effaça. Hageshi, le cœur battant, n'en cru pas ses yeux, et retint son souffle, lorsque les dernières lueurs de magie et derniers brins de vent s'échappèrent…

Au milieu de la salle du trône se tenait un homme de 30 à 35 ans, encore jeune… Et entièrement nu ! Et d'une beauté virile à se damner ! Les hommes du clan Ju de Suwa sont beaux. Il suffit de regarder Kurogane et Noa pour le savoir, et Shiroï n'échappait pas à cette règle. C'était bien lui aussi un descendant du Dieu Dragon. Un corps félin et puissant, magnifiquement sculpté, au teint mat, et des yeux rubis, comme Kurogane. Un visage délicieux et une longue chevelure blonde aux éclats dorés, comme Noa.

Sensuel, envoûtant, renversant… Shiroï était sexy en diable, d'une beauté démoniaque !

« Shi… Roï ? Murmura Hageshi au milieu de sa stupeur, n'en revenant vraiment pas.

- C'est bien mon corps, répondit-il en faisant jouer ses doigts pour vérifier qu'ils fonctionnaient bien. Il y avait si longtemps… »

La voix de Shiroï, sa vraie voix n'avait rien de comparable avec celle qu'il employait jusque là. Elle était douce et grave à la fois, mystérieuse…

Une voix toute aussi attirante qu'inquiétante…

Hageshi revint douloureusement à la réalité lorsqu'une terrible quinte de toux lui fit cracher du sang et qu'il se sentit à nouveau comme transpercé quand la plaie que lui avait causé Fye le fit atrocement souffrir.

Shiroï se précipita auprès de lui d'un pas souple d'athlète.

« Ça va aller, maintenant… » dit-il doucement, en posant une main sur la plaie.

Alors les pouvoirs de Shiroï… Les pouvoirs d'un Dieu… Etincelèrent dans la semi obscurité de la salle du trône, réparant et refermant la blessure d'Hageshi…

« Tsss… Tu es surpris que j'ai des pouvoirs de guérison ? J'ai sauvé plus de vies que tu ne crois… Grinça Shiroï.

- Vous n'étiez pas… Obligé… Murmura Hageshi, liquéfié de peur et rougissant.

- Tais toi. Ça aussi, il faut le réparer… » dit Shiroï en frôlant de sa main le visage du shinigami.

Alors les deux cicatrices qui l'avaient défiguré, celle faite par Kuro ten'shi 500 ans plus tôt et celle causée par Fye vampire le jour même s'éffacèrent lentement…

« Hé… Je me doutais bien que tu étais sacrément mignon sous ces balafres », dit Shiroï d'un demi sourire à l'impact ravageur en soulignant le moindre contour du visage du shinigami, d'une beauté douce et délicate comme à ses 17 ans.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous sauvé ? Demanda Hageshi en rougissant encore plus. Vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi… Et vous êtes… Shiroï…

- Tsss… Alors tu ne devines pas ? » sourit le sorcier dragon.

Il attira Hageshi vers lui dans une étreinte d'une force et d'une sensualité suaves. Il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une autorité délicieuse, l'entraîna dans un baiser éblouissant, le fit littéralement fondre entre ses bras puissants, le cœur surpris et envoûté du shinigami battant à tout rompre contre son torse viril…

Shiroï prouvait là encore qu'il était bien un Ju du clan de Suwa : il embrassait à la perfection…

Divinement bien !!!!

« Mmmm… ça fait du bien d'être vivant !, dit-il d'un air gourmand en autorisant enfin le pauvre Hageshi complètement chamboulé à reprendre son souffle…

- Mais… Pour combien de temps ? » demanda le shinigami, au désespoir à l'idée que l'illusion cesse brusquement.

Shiroï relâcha son étreinte pour aller chercher le précieux petit œuf magique au milieu du pentacle.

« Mon corps restera ainsi tant qu'il continuera à puiser la magie de la gamine endormie à l'intérieur. Tout dépend d'elle. Si elle reste en vie, je vivrais aussi. En revanche, l'inverse ne fonctionne pas. Si je meurs, elle ne mourra pas. Mais… Elle ne mérite pas son châtiment. Je préfèrerais qu'elle vive et lui rendre sa liberté. Je sais trop bien ce que c'est d'en être privé…

- Q … Quoi ?!

- C'est pourquoi il nous faut retrouver au plus vite le ninja. Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est lui ou moi. Je dois me réincarner dans son corps pour être enfin libre et vivant ! Je refuse d'être scellé encore, et de ne retourner qu'à l'état d'une âme !

- Cela pourrait être pire… Frémit Hageshi. Les sept clés sont très puissantes cette fois. Elles chercheront aussi à détruire votre âme… Surtout avec cette enfant prisonnière entre vos mains !

- Les clés ne m'auront pas ! Je suis le fils du dieu dragon ! Mes pouvoirs sont divins, ils sont supérieurs aux leurs ! Je ressusciterais sous la forme de Kurogane et je les vaincrais ! Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi je voulais devenir aussi puissant… L'univers… Déjà il y a des milliers d'années, l'univers n'était que guerre, souffrance, trahison, pollution… Je voyais les hommes s'auto détruire, petit à petit… Je ne voulais pas détruire l'univers. Je voulais le sauver, l'unifier, je suis du clan de Suwa, c'était ma mission de protéger ! Les mondes avaient besoin d'un guide pour devenir meilleurs ! Sous ma volonté, tous ces combats absurdes auraient cessés. Je voulais simplement un univers de paix et de solidarité. Quel gâchis… L'univers est à présent un chaos parce qu'on m'en a empêché… Et moi… Pour survivre je suis devenu tout c que je détestais, tout ce contre quoi je me battais… Un monstre de cruauté et d'égoïsme. Maintenant, je me fiche des autres. Je veux être vivant, je veux être libre, et je veux que tu viennes avec moi, Hageshi !

- Comment pourrais-je vous aider ?, murmura le shinigami, tête basse. J'ai été vaincu par ce ten'shi… Puis Yuko… Et aujourd'hui, par la septième clé… Je ne suis pas digne de combattre à vos côtés…

- Qui te parles de combattre, pauvre idiot ?! »

Shiroï l'attira encore fougueusement contre lui, l'embrassant de manière encore plus torride et passionnée que la première fois, le laissant véritablement comblé et sans forces entre ses bras.

« Je t'aime, lui déclare enfin Shiroï de sa voix rauque et chaude, dans un souffle sensuel. Graves le bien dans ton crâne de shinigami !

- Mais… Vous… Qui… Quoi… Pourquoi ?! s'affola Hageshi, sonné, totalement abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es lourd avec tes questions ! J'en sais rien, pourquoi ! Ça fait des millénaires qu'on me déteste, qu'on me pourchasse, et que je ne pense qu'à sauver ma peau ! Je voudrais bien te mépriser ou te détester parce que toi aussi tu m'as privé de mon corps et de ma liberté, mais j'y arrive pas ! Toi, tu me plais ! J'aime ta personnalité, j'aime te regarder et bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aime t'embrasser ! Alors je t'aime et si t'es pas content c'est pareil ! Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir, mais t'es à deux doigts de chialer !

- Mais… C'est… » murmura Hageshi.

Shiroï ne s'était pas trompé. Le shinigami fondit en larmes, cachant son visage dans ses mains en tremblant, fragile, ému et terriblement vulnérable…

« C'est… La toute première fois de ma vie… Que quelqu'un me dit qu'il m'aime… »

Shiroï en resta cloué. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à une telle scène. Merde. Ils étaient sensés être les méchants et avoir le cœur dur comme la pierre… Maudites clés !

Dans le joli conte que l'on racontait aux enfants, on ne disait pas que Shiroï signifiait « Jour de lumière » et Yami « obscurité ». Les deux frères nés de la volonté du dieu dragon étaient tels le ying et le yang, différents mais complémentaires. Ensemble, ils devaient apporter l'équilibre, l'harmonie, la paix… Oui, c'est vrai, Shiroï avait pris trop à cœur cette mission, elle lui avait tourné la tête. C'était de la mégalo et de l'utopie de croire qu'il pouvait rallier à lui tous les mondes et veiller sur eux en Dieu de la paix. Il n'était pas le seul à s'être trompé ainsi, pour obtenir le bien. Mais contre Shiroï, les conséquences étaient plus graves et la haine multipliée par la démesure de ses pouvoirs.

Dans le joli conte pour enfants, Yami était le hé vérité, Yami ne supportait pas que Shiroï soit plus puissant que lui et envisage de pacifier l'univers alors que lui était à peine capable de protéger Nihon. On pleurait sur la belle histoire de Yami et Hatsuyuki. Il n'empêche que Yami n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa propre femme pour se débarrasser de son frère. Tu parles d'un amour ! Le pire, c'est qu'en faisant ça, Yami savait très bien qu'il allait briser les couples de toutes les malheureuses personnes qui seraient sixième et septième clé après eux, durant des millénaires. Il s'était éperdument moqué du malheur qu'il allait provoquer aux autres. Seul comptait qu'il soit plus fort que Shiroï pour une fois, en lui pourrissant l'existence pour l'éternité… L'engrenage était lancé. Les clés combattaient Shiroï de génération en génération sans comprendre son point de vue, et lui était obligé de se défendre, en tuant s'il le fallait. Au début, il n'était pas le monstre cruel et sanguinaire décrit dans le conte, il l'était devenu, blessé par un châtiment qu'il estimait injuste, privé de son corps, de sa liberté, errant seul dans le néant, puis pourchassé et devant se battre contre de nouvelles clés dès qu'il parvenait à s'échapper, encore et encore, jusqu'à en devenir fou… Oui, il avait tué pour survivre. Il n'était pas un ange, mais les clés non plus. Toutes les Hatsuyukis qui avaient disparues pour le sceller, ce n'est pas lui qui les avait tuées mais les clés qui les avaient sacrifiées ! Du point de vue de Shiroï, c'était les clés les vrais méchants de l'histoire ! La preuve : elles n'avaient pas cherchées non plus à comprendre Hageshi. Tout ce que Hageshi avait toujours recherché, c'est quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui croit en lui. Mais sa mère, les clés, Yuko, tout le monde avait rejeté Hageshi, l'avait rendu malheureux et avait brisé sa confiance en lui avant de s'en débarrasser en le jetant dans le néant, tout comme Shiroï. Sa peine, il ne la comprenait que trop bien. Il enlaça à nouveau Hageshi de ses bras, tendrement, de manière réconfortante.

« Je t'aime, lui affirma à nouveau Shiroï. Je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que c'est bien toi. Mais ne me laisse pas tomber. Au fond, j'ai pas réussit grand-chose tout seul. Cette fois, je veux y arriver pour nous deux…

- Fais ce que tu veux de moi, murmura Hageshi contre lui, refermant ses doigts sur ses cheveux blonds. Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme, ma vie, mon amour… Je te donne tout sans conditions. Je te suivrais, quoi qu'il arrive… Je n'ai que toi à perdre…

- Tu sais, j'ai changé. Tous ces ingrats m'ont blessé. Les humains continuent de détruire l'univers tout seuls, qu'ils le fassent, je ne chercherais plus à les sauver ! Et je me fiche d'être un Dieu ! Mais il me faut vraiment un corps pour rester avec toi, c'est la seule chose que je désire maintenant, un corps pour vivre avec toi. On sera toujours ensemble, toujours, je te le promets. Dès que je serais réincarné, dès qu'on aura vaincu les clés, plus rien ne s'opposera à notre bonheur… »

Hageshi hocha la tête avec un tendre sourire, puis fit apparaître la sphère magique pour localiser les endroits où se trouvaient leurs différents adversaires.

« La septième clé est partie avec Eungyo, Noa et ce jeune garçon rejoindre la cinquième clé à Nihon … Dit le Shinigami.

- Dès que tu m'auras trouvé des fringues on y va aussi, décida Shiroï en un demi sourire. Et on embarque la gamine avec nous, dit-il en prenant l'œuf dans sa main.

- Tu comptes affronter de nouveau les clés avant qu'elles soient toutes réunies ?

- Pas de suite. On va faire en sorte d'éviter de les croiser les premiers jours. Tu sais qu'il y a quelqu'un à Nihon que je dois trouver avant eux ! » déclara Shiroï en se levant dans un mouvement de ses longs cheveux blonds.

« Tu étais invulnérable, dit Hageshi. Maintenant, je suis ton point faible.

- Alors je suis humain ! » déclara le sorcier dragon en l'embrassant encore avec délice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils mettaient les voiles en laissant la salle du trône déserte.

Quand Kurogane y arriva à son tour, il les avait manqué à un rien de temps…

**Chapitre 38 : Le piège de l'amour**

_**Pays du Japon Moderne**_

Après que Mokona ait cessé la communication avec Kurisutaru, l'ambiance était devenue lourde et pesante à la boutique. Yuko, Clow et Bekko se regardaient en chiens de faïence, la tension était tellement palpable qu'on aurait presque pu voir des éclairs crépiter entre tous les trois.

« Il se fait tard… » murmura Watanuki en regardant le ciel, histoire d'évacuer cette ambiance pourrie, et parce que la nuit était réellement avancée.

« En effet… Finit par déclarer Bekko en tournant le dos à Yuko et Clow de l'air nonchalant qu'il prenait pour dissimuler ses émotions. Chika, Michiru, il est temps pour vous de rentrer à l'internat… L'entraînement des clés commencera lorsqu'on se sera mis d'accord pour l'organisation…

- Quoi ?! On part déjà ? Soupira Chika. J'aurais bien aimé te voir te friter avec le Prince beau gosse, là…

- Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir… » grinça Bekko.

Dans son dos, Yuko avança une main vers lui… Avant de la reculer, hésitante :

« Je pensais… Que… Tu serais resté encore un peu…

- Je dois vraiment être à l'agence de bonne heure demain matin, dit-il d'un ton neutre sans se retourner vers elle. Et puis je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire avec Clow… Et Kanashimi…

- Heu… » toussa celle-ci.

En vérité, ça ne lui disait franchement rien, à Kanashimi, de rester dans cette ambiance douteuse en tenant la chandelle pendant que Clow dragouillerait Yuko :

« Je me sens plutôt fatiguée après mon voyage et avoir récupéré mes pouvoirs… Dit enfin Kanashimi.

- Je sais ! s'exclama Michiru en lui prenant les mains, pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas à l'internat avec Chika et moi ? Demanda la petite médium avec un adorable sourire. On a plein de chambres vides ! Je te présenterais nos amis ! Shito, Mr Zarame, Sotetsu… Et puis Koyomi cuisine divinement bien, elle te fera un repas délicieux ! »

La sombre Kanashimi demeura trois secondes estomaquée et les yeux ronds devant l'enthousiasme et l'éblouissante affection qui émanait de Michiru. C'était comme s'il y avait des lettres en néon qui clignotaient au-dessus de la petite médium :

« Je suis gentille, je suis toute douce, je veux être ton amie… Adopte moi ! »

La seconde d'après, Kanashimi serrait Michiru (qui brassait l'air des bras avec des spirales dans les lunettes), contre elle, en criant d'une voix de petite fille hystérique, des étoiles d'amour plein les yeux :

« Hanyaaaan !!!! Elle est trop kawaï ! On dirait une poupée en peluche !!!!

- Nul ne résiste au charme de Michiru, commenta Watanuki, désabusé.

- Oy ! confirma Domeki, stoïque.

- Je comprends que tu aies le coup de foudre, mais évites de l'étrangler, elle est en train de devenir violette ! » s'affola Chika en tournoyant autour des deux filles.

« Allez les enfants, on s'en va, je vous fais le taxi… dit Bekko en activant sa rame.

- OK, dit Chika en récupérant sa Michiru. A bientôt Jackpot ! A plus Domi !

- Bon retour ! sourit Watanuki. Veillez bien sur Mlle Kanashimi et notre petite Michiru chan !

- J'ai hâte de te revoir ! sourit celle-ci tendrement. Et toi aussi, Domeki kun !

- Je préparerais le thé ! » dit ce dernier avec un demi sourire.

Chika, Michiru et Kanashimi disparurent avec Bekko dans la distorsion spatiale que la rame de celui-ci avait provoquée…

Watanuki eu un petit rire satisfait avant de saisir un pli des vêtements de Domeki et l'attirer soudainement vers lui. Le jeune sorcier lui décerna un baiser si délicieux et à couper le souffle que Domeki en demeura totalement éblouit :

« … Waow… C'est en quel honneur, celui-là ?

- Parce que tu es chou, sourit Watanuki. Je suis content que tu sois ami avec Michiru. »

Domeki rougit, soufflé. Watanuki lisait vraiment en lui, maintenant…

« … Mais je crois que je resterais quand même un amant jaloux », dit Domeki en embrassant encore son adorable médium. Watanuki eu un autre petit rire enchanté en se lovant contre lui. Tant que la jalousie de Domeki resterait mignonne comme ça, il était ravi. Et puis… Si son Domeki, si fort et protecteur, se montrait jaloux d'un (e) rival (e) potentiel (le) de temps en temps…

C'était bien la preuve qu'il l'aimait avec toujours autant d'ardeur, non ?

Et c'était rassurant…

« Watanuki… Je pense que vous devriez aussi rentrer au temple vous reposer… » dit soudain la voix de Yuko, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

Watanuki eu soudain un frisson glacé, en posant son regard sur le Prince Clow, qui se tenait debout à l'entrée de la boutique, près de Yuko…

Clow…

Malgré son apparence de jeune homme de 19 ans, c'était bien le légendaire Clow Reed, sorcier tout puissant et omniscient, et son parent éloigné , combattant pour que triomphe le bien…

Dès qu'on voyait Clow, son charisme, l'aura qui émanait de lui, sa gestuelle, sa manière de parler, tout imposait l'admiration et le respect…

Et pourtant…

Derrière son sourire ambigu, on devinait sa personnalité complexe… Pleine de mystères étouffants, de secrets pesant comme une chape de plomb… Et même un parfum sulfureux de vice, qui vous met mal à l'aise… C'était l'autre facette de Clow : lâche, menteur et manipulateur…

Le Clow qui avait fait pleurer Yuko.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas son histoire. Watanuki n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires de cœur de Yuko. C'était à elle de comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et qui elle préférait de Clow ou Bekko. Mais Yuko était son amie. Et franchement, ça ne l'enchantait pas qu'elle reste seule en tête à tête avec cet homme qui l'avait tellement fait souffrir, même si elle l'aimait encore… Il revoyait précisément comment Clow l'avait quitté en lui brisant le cœur, ici même, au même endroit, 27 ans plus tôt… Et Yuko et Clow devaient aussi la revoir amèrement, cette scène…

Devinant les pensées de Watanuki, Domeki se permit de prendre la parole :

« Yuko sama… Peut-être devrions nous rester pour surveiller les bébés de Mokona.

- Non, ça va aller pour eux, ne vous inquiétez pas… On se revoie demain, les garçons…

- Hum… Oui… Bien sûr ! grinça Watanuki. Attends juste un instant, je dois récupérer ma veste dans le couloir… »

Il profita de son élan pour entraîner Clow par la manche et le prévenir en aparté :

« Qu'on soit bien clairs : Yuko, c'est comme ma mère. Si tu la fais pleurer, si tu lui brises le cœur, si tu lui fais du mal… T'auras beau être le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers, de ma famille ou je sais pas quoi… Je prends ma poêle à frire, et on pourra lire « Tefal » imprimé sur ton front !

- Message reçu » répondit Clow de son sourire aussi charmant qu'irritant.

Watanuki quitta la boutique en râlant.

« Viens, Shizuka ! On s'en va ! »

Les deux garçons passèrent le kekkai de la boutique, s'éloignant dans la rue et la nuit noire…

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Domeki en prenant la main de Watanuki pour tempérer sa colère. Yuko est forte, elle saura se défendre.

- Pas contre ses sentiments… L'amour, ça change tout. On a peur, on se perd, on fait des erreurs…

- Toi aussi tu as peur, hein ?

- … Oui. Lors du combat contre Shiroï, je devrais protéger des personnes qui me sont chères, dit Watanuki en embrassant la main de son amour. Et j'ai peur que ce soit comme pour Yuko : que je reste à la porte et ne puisse rien faire pour les aider… »

Dans le jardin de la boutique, Yuko se posta exactement à l'endroit où Clow l'avait quitté, 27 ans plus tôt…

« Bien. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. Et pas forcément des jolies.

- Je comprends, reconnu Clow. Mokona ? Dit-il en se tournant vers la peluche noire qui observait tout en silence. Tu devrais te mettre en veille.

- Mokona va rester éveillé et il sera sur mon épaule, n'est-ce pas Moko chan ? Demanda Yuko.

- Wiiiiz , Yuko ! répondit la petite créature d'un air goguenard, en se perchant à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

- Bien… Grinça Clow. Ton adorable esprit de contradiction n'a pas changé… Saké ?

- Café. Je préfère rester sobre quand tu es là, dit Yuko avec un sourire revanchard et distant.

- Soit. Je pense que cette nuit va être follement passionnante… » soupira Clow.

_**Japon moderne, Tokyo sud, le lendemain**_

_« Nice legs, Daisy dukes, makes a man go  
__That's the way they all come through like  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make you  
That's the way she come through like "_

C'était la chanson préférée de Watanuki, ces derniers temps. Un titre joyeux et acidulé, au rythme, effréné, pop électro, ponctué de sifflements à la R2D2 , où un rappeur donnait la réplique à Kathi Perry. Le genre de titre survolté qui vous donne du peps et vous mets de bonne humeur le matin…

Sauf quand il vous réveille en sursaut !

"_Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down"  
_

Watanuki émergea en grognant de sous le futon. Après tous les évènements, combats et magie qu'il avait utilisé la veille, il était rentré au temple totalement épuisé et s'était endormit presque aussitôt, mais n'avait pu dormir que quatre heures à peine avant que la sonnerie du réveil de son portable retentisse.

"_Cause I  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
Just set them up,  
To knock them down "_

Watanuki soupira, mal réveille, les yeux collés de sommeil, tâtonnant soit pour trouver ses lunettes, soit son portable, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur l'un ou l'autre…

_  
__"I think I should know, how, to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How, do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out, now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce."_

Pile quand on arrivait au couplet sur l'amour, le bras puissant de Domeki émergea à son tour de sous le futon, saisit d'un geste précis le portable, lui coupa le sifflet et le balança sur le sofa à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans qu'il n'ait pour cela besoin d'ouvrir les yeux…

« Cet idiot de Domeki, il m'énerve à toujours maîtriser les situations, grommela Watanuki, qui, quand il était mal réveillé le matin, râlait tout haut comme au bon vieux temps…

- C'est toi l'idiot de ne pas l'avoir mis en silencieux… Répondit Domeki sans ouvrir les yeux, refermant son bras sur Watanuki et l'attirant contre lui… Rien ne doit… Troubler la sérénité du temple… » murmura-t-il un ton plus bas en ayant l'air de se rendormir.

Au bout de quelques secondes silencieuses, Watanuki effleura du doigt le visage de son amant et ses mèches noires.

« Et puis… ça m'énerve que tu sois aussi beau quand tu dors… » continua-t-il de râler, mais d'un ton beaucoup plus tendre.

Domeki, qui ne dormait pas, esquissa un demi sourire avant de l'enlacer plus étroitement et l'entraîner dans un baiser brûlant et sensuel… Sentant déjà tous ses sens s'affoler, se sentant devenir faible et dépendant sous l'étreinte de son Shizuka, Watanuki tenta une énième revendication entre deux soupirs amoureux :

« … Et puis… ça m'énerve… Murmura-t-il dans un souffle d'abandon.

- Chut… » l'embrassa langoureusement Domeki en lui coupant la parole et toutes résistances.

Sous ses caresses expertes, la chair de Watanuki s'éveilla et se mit à frémir. Il lui répondit par des effleurements tout aussi sensuels et de plus en plus gourmands, même si Domeki le ressentit bientôt plus pensif… Inquiet entre ses bras…

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? » demanda Domeki sans cesser de prodiguer à son amant ses caresses et baisers de plus en plus torrides…

Watanuki, la respiration haletante, s'enroula plus étroitement encore autour de lui, comme une liane légère, enfouissant son visage contre son torse fort et palpitant, s'enivrant de son odeur pendant l'amour…

« J'ai peur… Avoua enfin Watanuki, gorge nouée, en recueillant les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur le buste de son Shizuka… Cette nuit encore j'ai fais cet atroce cauchemar… Murmura-t-il entre leurs mouvements délicieux… Depuis quatre mois… Cette scène passe en boucle dans ma tête… Toi… A la tour de Tokyo… Je te vois chuter, encore… Et encore…

- Tout ça est loin de nous… Tu n'as plus rien à craindre… Je suis bien ici avec toi, Kimi… » le rassura Domeki en multipliant ses caresses et l'explorant plus intimement encore…

Watanuki poussa un gémissement de plaisir et se cambra, le corps durcit et avide de plaisir.

« Je t'aime, Shizuka, lui sussura-t-il dans le feu de leurs échanges… Et j'ai peur de cette nouvelle bataille qui m'attend… Je ne supporterais pas de vivre une telle scène une seconde fois, tu comprends ?... Je ne veux pas que nos ennemis s'attaquent à toi… Si tu disparaissais… Mon cœur s'arrêterait de battre tout net… Shizuka… Mon Shizuka…

- Je t'aime aussi, Kimi… Je t'aime depuis le premier instant où tu m'es apparu… Depuis que tu as éclairée ma vie… » haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque et passionnée en se fondant graduellement en lui…

Watanuki se décontracta dans un cri exquis, s'abandonnant au tempo de ses reins qu'il ancrait dans sa chair… Peu importait ses cauchemars, leurs ennemis, ce qu'il adviendrait… En cette seconde éblouissante, il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux, leur amour, et leurs corps en transe jusqu'à être éblouis d'extase dans les vagues de l'orgasme…

_**Japon moderne, Tokyo sud, le même matin**_

A l'internat Kurou, pour Kanashimi, le réveil était nettement moins charmant.

Ce n'était déjà pas bien bon pour le moral d'ouvrir les yeux sur une vieille chambre craquelée et fissurée avec vue sur le cimetière…. Mais en plus elle était loin de Mikomi, loin de Gloriana, et à part son alliance et son talisman représentant la lune et le soleil, elle n'avait plus une seule affaire à elle…

« Courage ! tenta de la motiver Michiru pendant le petit déjeuner. On va trouver le moyen d'arranger ça ! Si tu veux, je te prêterais des affaires à moi !

- Heu… Sans vouloir te vexer, je crois qu'elles seraient trop petites pour moi… Et je suis pourtant pas des plus épaisses …

- Bon, eh bien Koyomi t'en prêtera ! »

Kanashimi coula un regard à la dite Koyomi très en « formes » et dotée d'une poitrine aussi visible qu'opulente…

« Heu … Non… Là je crois que ce serait trop large… »

A bien y réfléchir… Elle se demanda où son double Sakura avait bien pu les ranger, toutes ses plumes, avec une telle silhouette de planche à pain… Ses noires pensées en étaient là lorsqu'une silhouette se glissa telle une ombre dans son dos…

« Grou ! » feula un animal à son oreille.

Kanashimi poussa un cri de surprise, et son bol de corn flakes voltigea jusque sur le mur de la salle commune, éclaboussant le poster de la « chanteuse » Keisha collé là exprès (d'habitude, elle servait de cible pour jouer aux fléchettes).

« Dans le mille ! applaudis Koyomi, ça fait 100 points ! »

En se retournant, Kanashimi ne vit pas un animal, mais un beau garçon aux cheveux longs et en costume élégant.

« Oh ! Lycan ! s'exclama Michiru avec un bon sourire.

- Ly… Can ? S'étrangla Kanashimi. Tu veux dire… Que c'est un loup garou?

- Oh, tous les élèves de l'internat sont un peu spéciaux… Répondit Michiru, son sourire se faisant plus forcé.

- Ouais ! Moi je suis une prêtresse schizophrène parce que je partage mon corps avec un garçon !, rit Koyomi.

- Je vois, je vois » toussa Kanashimi en tombant des nues.

Une jolie petite fille blonde et toute vêtue de noir arriva à son tour.

« Bonjour, Madame la directrice ! la salua Michiru.

- Hein ?! C'est cette morveuse la directrice ?! , n'en finit pas de s'étrangler Kanashimi.

- On m'avait prévenu des nuances de votre langage, soupira la petite directrice en la jaugeant du regard… Mr Bekko m'a contactée ce matin au sujet de votre situation… Si vous désirez résider à l'internat, même de manière temporaire, il nous faut le régulariser… Dit-elle en dégainant une demi tonne de papiers à signer.

- Heu… Oui… Murmura Kanashimi.

- Il faut aussi que vous ne manquiez de rien… Dit la directrice en dégainant une enveloppe. Voici un petit cadeau de bienvenue. Pour vous acheter ce dont vous avez besoin…

- Oh… Mais… Je… Merci… Balbutia Kanashimi, renversée.

- Oh noooon ! s'écria Koyomi, au désespoir. C'est pas juuuuste ! Une journée shopping pile en même temps que mes entraînements d'athlétisme, noooon !!!!

- Dans ce cas, c'est Michiru qui sera votre guide pour faire les boutiques, décida la directrice. Amusez vous bien mais ne dépensez pas tout. Un sou, c'est un sou… »

« Non seulement ils sont tous bizarres, mais en plus ils sont tous radins », se dit Kanashimi en repensant à des réflexions de Chika et Bekko…

« A propos de Mr Bekko… Poursuivit la directrice, qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées… J'aimerais que vous lui achetiez une petite boîte à musique… A peu près cette taille là…

- Qu'est-ce qu'un type comme lui ferait d'un bidule pareil ?! grogna Kanashimi.

- Ce n'est pas pour lui, dit la directrice d'un sourire narquois. Mais il est tellement coincé et maladroit qu'il ne lui donnera jamais si je ne l'aide pas…

- Ooooh ! J'ai compris ! » s'exclama Michiru, des étoiles enthousiastes plein les yeux et super motivée dès qu'il s'agissait d'aider quelqu'un.

« Viens Kanashimi ! dit-elle en entraînant la petite magicienne par la main. Allons t'acheter des affaires, et le cadeau pour Mr Bekko ! On doit sauver sa belle histoire d'amour ! On te ramènera aussi du fantan pour fêter ça, Koyomi !

- Youpiiiie ! » déclara celle-ci en levant son verre.

Michiru entraîna Kanashimi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de l'internat…

« Heu… Tu vas te repérer, en ville… Si tu ne portes pas tes lunettes ? », lui demanda cette dernière en la voyant batailler avec la serrure.

Michiru rougit comme une fraise en réalisant cet oubli, et murmura :

« … Ah… Oui… Je sais… Où je les ai oubliées… Hem ! … Je vais les chercher ! »

Elle grimpa à nouveau les marches usées de l'internat et évita les pièges du plancher pour se glisser discrètement jusqu'aux chambres, avançant la main vers une porte… Qui bascula avant qu'elle n'ait pu la toucher !

… Et Michiru bascula dans les bras d'un Chika dénudé et sortant de la douche, la peau encore mouillée et une simple serviette nouée à la taille…

« Te revoilà, mon joli réveil… » dit-il en l'embrassant avec adoration.

Michiru étouffa un petit rire en se pendant à son cou, fermant la porte avec le pied…

« Il me faut… Mes lunettes… Parvint-elle à murmurer entre leurs baisers exquis et mouillés…

- Oublies les, tu es parfaite… Murmura-t-il en glissant des caresses sous ses vêtements.

- Chika… rit-elle encore avec adoration en palpitant sous l'audace de ses gestes… Je suis sérieuse… J'en ai besoin ! »

Elle parvint à lui résumer sa mission shopping de la journée, ce qui n'était pas évident vu son ardeur à lui couper le souffle de baisers torrides…

« Je comprends, sourit Chika, mon petit ange doit encore sauver le monde… Ah, je crois qu'elles sont là, tes lunettes…

- Merci… Hein ?... Mais… Donnes les moi !!!!

- Attrapes leeees… Chantonna-t-il en agitant les lunettes à bout de bras, bien loin au-dessus de la tête de Michiru.

- C'est pas drôle ! Tu sais que je suis trop petite !!!!

- Dans ce cas, donnes moi 500 yens… Rit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

- Quoiiii ?! s'étrangla Michiru, outrée. Tu ne vas pas me racketter dès le matin ?!

- Très bien… Dit-il d'un ton plus doux. J'échange les 500 yens contre un baiser…

- T'en as eu plein cette nuit, escroc !

- Mais j'en veux encore ! dit-il en dégainant son arme ultime, la technique des yeux de petshop larmoyants…

- Aaaah… Noooon… Pas ce regard !!!! »

Elle finit par lui céder un énième baiser, plus intense et brûlant encore que les précédents.

« Tiens… chuchota Chika en déposant ses lunettes sur son visage en une caresse. Cours vite faire les magasins ou je te garde ici avec moi ! »

Michiru rougit furieusement… Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'échappe des bras de Chika ou elle aussi ne répondait plus de ses actes ! Elle lui vola un dernier baiser, avant de courir, virevoltante comme un papillon :

« A plus tard, Chika kun !!!! »

Il sortit dans le couloir pour contempler sa silhouette fine et légère s'échapper dans l'escalier…

Une voix neutre interrompit sa rêverie :

« Quand même… Tu aurais pu mettre un pantalon… Là on voit tout ce que tu penses ! »

Chika ne releva pas l'allusion suspecte, se tournant dans la direction de Shito, qui arrivait de l'autre extrémité du couloir. La veille, quand Bekko les avait ramenés à l'internat, il lui avait tout raconté de cette soirée complètement démente et de l'histoire des clés.

« Je suis heureux que Michiru ne fasse pas partie des clés, dit soudain Chika d'un ton plus sérieux et pensif, un accent inquiet dans la voix. Au moins, je pourrais la protéger du danger de cette bataille…

- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle te laissera l'éloigner de toi ? Soupira Shito. Elle serait prête à aller te chercher en enfer s'il le fallait…

- Justement… Si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose…

- Si tu finis cette phrase, je te donne un coup de poing ! » gronda Shito, ajoutant les mots « Petit con ! » en chinois.

Chika secoua les pics de sa chevelure avec un léger rire, touché …

« Hé… T'as bien raison pour une fois, Shito… »

_**Japon Moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

Après que leur journée ait si merveilleusement bien commencée, Watanuki et Domeki prirent la direction du lycée même si c'était jour de congé. Les entraînements d tir à l'arc de Shizuka étaient vraiment exigeants… Et son Kimihiro lui avait promis le plus délicieux des bentos à la pause déjeuner…

Donc, pendant que Domeki avait rejoint le club de tir à l'arc, Watanuki se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers les cuisines préparer son délice culinaire…

Mal lui en pris : dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il vit était une bande de g arçons en train de trimer comme des esclaves pour fabriquer un énorme gâteau de mariage de cinq étages, au sommet duquel trônait deux petites figurines d'un couple de jeunes mariés, et un énorme cœur rouge où s'étalait en lettres géantes :

« Loreena + Kimihiro for ever » !

Un frisson glacé parcouru Watanuki… Loreena… Il l'avait totalement oubliée, celle-là !!!!

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Signifie ce gâteau ?! » murmura Watanuki d'une voix étranglée et angoissée.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que le sommet du gâteau explosa littéralement, dans une pétarade de feux de bengale et de cotillons. Une jolie adolescente européenne à la flamboyant chevelure rousse sortit du gâteau, revêtue d'un costume de lapin blanc, et s'écriant tout haut :

« MON WATA CHOUCHOU !!!! Que penses tu de ce gâteau pour célébrer notre amour ? Avec ça, c'est sûr, on va gagner le concours ! Et puis après nous serons officiellement fiancés !!!!

- … Ouh pinaise !... » fut le seul commentaire du Wata chouchou, qui prit les jambes à son cou, aussi blanc que le petit lapin qui se mit à le poursuivre partout dans les couloirs du lycée en hurlant :

« Reviens !!!! Si on se marie à Pâques, on aura une promo sur les chocolats ! »

_**Japon Moderne, Tokyo Sud**_

Michiru et Kanashimi étaient parties en riant écumer les magasins… Il y avait énormément de boutiques consacrées à la mode, aux vêtements, aux accessoires, Tokyo rivalisant avec les plus grandes boutiques de créateurs parisiens ou New yorkais… Mais c'est dans une friperie qu'elles découvrirent les vêtements les plus adaptés à la taille de Kanashimi…Et celle de leur porte-monnaie ! Après d'autres achats d'objets d'hygiène, les deux filles jouèrent ensuite les « otakettes » en passant par une librairie manga :

« Wouah ! Ici aussi vous avez « La marque du destin » et « Trill on Eden » !!!! S'extasia Kanashimi en raflant les tomes. Je pensais ne jamais pouvoir lire la suite de ces séries ! »

… Par un magasin de Jeux vidéo…

« Kyyyya !!!! Princess Début : Le bal royal ! hurla Kanashimi, effrayante en mode hystérique. C'est débile, mais ça rend accro, je te jure ! J'ai passé des heures pour gagner les fins avec tous les Princes ! »

« J'ai l'impression… Que tu ne t'es pas fais des petits plaisirs comme ça depuis longtemps… » murmura Michiru alors qu'elles sortaient du magasin.

Kanashimi eu un regard plus triste.

« … Pendant si longtemps, je n'ai fais que poursuivre ma vengeance à travers l'univers… J'allais de mondes en mondes sans rien en voir, uniquement obsédée par ma haine… J'ai ressassé ma douleur et ma colère, encore et encore, me rendant encore plus malheureuse… Ce n'est pas ce que mon Shaolan aurait voulu pour moi… Il ne supportait pas l'idée que je puisse souffrir… Il était si protecteur, rassurant… Avec lui je me sentais à l'abri, comme dans un cocon d'amour et de douceur… Je l'aime tant… Et depuis que j'ai rencontré Mikomi… J'ai l'impression de sentir à nouveau mon cœur battre comme avant… De renaître à la vie !

- Tu sais, Kanashimi… Dit Michiru en lui prenant les mains… Tu ne dois pas avoir honte ni t'en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse d'un autre garçon… Je suis sûre que ton Shaolan doit être rassuré qu'il y ait à nouveau quelqu'un pour te protéger et veiller sur toi… »

Kanashimi demeura trois secondes le souffle coupé, avant de passer en mode fangirl et serrer Michiru contre elle à l'étouffer :

« Hanyaaaan ! Tu es sûre de vouloir rester dans ce monde ? Je t'adopterais bien ! Je te mettrais un collier avec une petite clochette !!!!

- … Je ne suis pas un chat… » murmura Michiru en tombant des nues.

A peine venait-elle de prononcer ces mots qu'une étrange musique retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Michiru et Kanashimi se figèrent, étonnées, tandis que l'un de ces écrans géants publicitaires affichait un message en banderole et des cœurs géants autour d'une photo de la petite médium :

« Michiru, do you want to be mine ? »

"Q… Quoi?!" s'étrangla celle-ci, rouge carmin.

Pendant que les passants poussaient des exclamations de joie en prenant des photos et montrant Michiru du doigt , une somptueuse voiture de luxe blanche s'arrêta à la hauteur des deux filles.

Il en sortit deux gardes du corps larges comme des armoires à glace et tout vêtus de noir, et un très beau jeune homme de type européen, la vingtaine éblouissante et arborant un énorme bandage sur son nez gonflé comme une patate. Il dégaina un sublime bouquet de roses rouges, qu'il tendit en une révérence à la petite médium.

« Très chère Michiru… Je suis venu faire pardonner ma conduite inqualifiable d'hier soir… Roucoula-t-il avec sa voix de tombeur.

- A … Axel ?! s'étrangla la jeune fille, inquiète…

- Oh… Tu n'as pas oublié mon prénom ? Comme c'est charmant…

- Dis donc toi, gronda Kanashimi, d'où tu sors comme ça avec ton cirque ?! Tu nous as suivies à la trace, ou quoi ?!

- En effet… J'avais préparé cette petite surprise à l'avance et j'ai fais observer vos déplacements depuis ce matin afin de pouvoir l'offrir au bon moment à ma Michiru…

- J'aime pas qu'on m'espionne ! feula Kanashimi.

- Désolé de vous avoir offensé… Je voulais simplement approcher ma fiancée…

- Je suis la fiancée de Chika et de personne d'autre ! s'écria Michiru, scandalisée.

- Oublies ce minable, tu apprendras à m'aimer après le mariage… Répliqua Axel, sinueux et vicieux.

- Je ne vous aimerais jamais, jamais !!!! s'énerva Michiru, réaction très rare chez elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un opportuniste, un pervers et un menteur ! Et vous avez fait du mal à mon ami Domeki !!!! »

Cette dernière phrase claqua de manière électrique, comme la foudre.

Le visage d'Axel pâlit soudainement, sembla se décomposer, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme…

« … Do… Meki… » murmura-t-il.

Michiru tressaillit, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, consciente qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler de Domeki…

« Tu connais Shizuka Domeki ? » l'interrogea Axel, la voix devenue froide et tranchante.

Michiru se liquéfia littéralement, les mots coincés dans sa gorge angoissée…

« Chika… Chika… » répéta-t-elle tout bas.

« Réponds ! rugit Axel en se précipitant vers elle, menaçant. Parles moi de Domeki !

- Ne la touche pas avec tes sales pattes ! s'interposa Kanashimi en feulant comme une petite panthère avant qu'il ne puisse empoigner Michiru.

- Dégages de mon chemin, petite garce !

- Tu n'entends pas cette sonnerie ? C'est celle de l'ambulance qui viendra te chercher quand j'en aurais finit avec toi ! » répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

Axel eu un rugissement méprisant, levant la main pour gifler Kanashimi… Et… Axel se reçu dans le thorax un splendide coup de pied venu d'ailleurs, qui le projeta violemment contre sa luxueuse voiture, deux mètres plus loin !!!!

« ça ne t'as pas suffit hier soir ? Tu veux le match retour ?!, gronda Chika, apparaissant droit debout, l'air féroce et tout pics hérissés… Allez, viens… » dit-il en se mettent en position de combat.

« Eh bien… Ton petit ami a le don des entrées fracassantes… » glissa Kanashimi à Michiru.

La petite medium sourit tendrement.

« Où que je sois, il me suffit de penser très fort à lui et je sais qu'il viendra me protéger… »

Axel s'était relevé en époussetant son costume, faisant signe à ses gardes du corps d'attaquer Chika, mais Shito arriva à son tour, revolver à la main…

« Kssss… On s'en va ! » , glapit Axel d'un air méprisant en s'engouffrant dans la voiture, qui démarra dans un crissement de pneus et un rugissement de moteur…

« Michiru… Murmura Chika en retournant auprès de sa douce… Désolé… J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, alors on vous a suivies à distance, sans nous faire remarquer…

- T'es sûr ? Gronda Shito. Tu crois qu'on avait l'air discrets dans ces boutiques de vêtements féminins ?

- Ouais, bon… L'important, c'est que les filles n'ont rien. Tu n'es pas blessée, Michiru ? … Et toi… Hé, mais je rêve ou c'est « Princess Début : Le bal royal » ?! hurla Chika avec des étoiles dans les yeux devant les achats de Kanashimi.

- Hein ?! T'es un garçon mais tu connais ?! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Si je connais ! Ma petite sœur n'arrivait pas à avoir la fin avec Lucciano, alors je l'ai aidée, et après j'arrêtais plus d'y jouer !

- C'est vrai ?! Et tu sais aussi comment débloquer la dernière robe de bal ?! »

Chika et Kanashimi étant partis en trip sur le sujet, Michiru se joignit à leur délire, motivée :

« Wouah ! Ce jeu a l'air passionnant ! Moi aussi, je vais essayer !!!!

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors que ton mec vient d'avouer qu'il est accro à un jeu où il faut draguer des Princes et danser en robe de bal ? » demanda Shito, cloué.

Dans se luxueuse voiture, Axel rongeait son frein. Un léger pianotage sur google via son portable suffit à lui donner les informations qu'il recherchait : Shizuka Domeki, espoir régional de tir à l'arc, élève de l'école privée Juji, Tokyo…

… Le soleil jouait à travers les feuillages des arbres du parc de l'école. Des oiseaux chantaient doucement… Pas un brin de vent… Des conditions idéales pour Domeki, qui ne rata pas une fois sa cible et aligna un score parfait lors de son entraînement…

« Ah, si seulement tu étais venu au tournois d'athlétisme… » soupiraient ses camarades.

… Encore cette histoire ?! Bon sang, il n'y avait pas de tir à l'arc à ce tournoi, ça n'aurait rien changé s'il avait été là… Et puis choisir entre ce tournoi et les vacances aux Antilles avec Watanuki, qui avaient été une véritable lune de miel…

Son délicieux début de journée lui avait confirmé qu'il avait fait le bon choix !

Décidé à ne garder que ce souvenir de sa matinée, il s'éloigna vers les lavabos en plein air installés là pour que les archers lavent leurs mains… Tandis que l'eau courait sur ses mains, les prunelles de Domeki frémirent lorsqu'il distingua une ombre familière tracée dans l'herbe du parc par le soleil…

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le visage de l'archer demeura totalement neutre mais son regard se durcit. A sa grande surprise, son cœur ne se noua pas d'angoisse comme autrefois. Il avait pourtant face à lui l'être qui lui avait inspiré le plus de haine et de terreur…

« Bonjour Domeki… Déclara Axel de son sourire le plus étincelant et son ton le plus enjôleur… Tu as bien changé. Tu es beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus sexy… Un vrai homme, à ce que je vois…

- Tu devrais partir » répliqua l'archer d'un ton calme, mais hostile et impératif.

Non, il n'avait pas peur. Il était devenu assez fort pour se défendre. Et son esprit flegmatique en toutes circonstances.

« J'ai rencontré ma fiancée ce matin, continua Axel d'un sourire mauvais. Michiru Kita… »

Le poing de Domeki se serra et une étincelle meurtrière traversa son regard.

« Si tu lui as fait du mal…

- Allons, pour qui me prends tu ? De toutes façons, le folle hystérique qui l'accompagnait et le porc épic qui se prétend son petit ami se sont mêlés de mes affaires…

- Tu trouveras beaucoup de monde sur ta route si tu t'attaques à Michiru. Je te conseille de renoncer et de retourner d'où tu viens… J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu restes là où tu étais… Murmura Domeki, comme s'il voyait un spectre d'outre tombe.

- Ooooh… Je t'ai manqué à ce point que tu n'aies pu m'oublier ?

- Bien au contraire. J'avais presque réussit à t'effacer de ma mémoire…

- Pour ma part… Je pense souvent à toi. Je me dis que j'ai mal agit, et que si je pouvais tout recommencer… Je ferais en sorte qu'on puisse être encore ensemble, toi et moi… » sussura-t-il en avançant doucement vers lui, sinueux comme le serpent…

« Dégages, tu me débectes, dit sobrement Domeki en lui tournant le dos et s'éloignant vers les arbres du parc de l'école.

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir toujours ainsi, Domeki ! cria tout haut Axel en le suivant de quelques mètres. Je t'ai eu le premier, et je t'aurais encore, quand je le voudrais ! Chaque parcelle de ton corps se souvient de moi ! »

Domeki se glaça, serrant plus fort les poings. Il avait une folle envie de vomir… De hurler, de le frapper…

Et même… De pleurer…

« SHIZUKAAAA !!!! »

Watanuki accouru comme un fou furieux de l'école, surgissant des fourrés avec la posture et le regard d'une biche traquée, et se jeta au cou de son amoureux :

« … Sauve moi ! Y'a un lapin qui veut me passer à la casserole !!! »

Axel demeura quelques secondes estomaqué, avant d'éclater de rire :

« Voyez vous ça ! Mais quel délicieux petit gibier avons-nous là ! Il est mignon à croquer ! Tu n'as pas l'air de t'embêter, Domeki ! »

Watanuki se crispa, hérissé comme un chaton enragé. La stupeur et la fureur bouillonnaient dans ses veines…

« FACE DE POULPE FRIT !!!! » jura-t-il en pointant du doigt Axel.

Celui-ci perdit de sa morgue, déstabilisé… Poulpe frit ?... ça lui rappelait un bien mauvais souvenir… Mais comment ce mec pouvait-il être au courant ?!

« Qui es-tu ?! Questionna Axel plus sèchement. Si tu sors avec Domeki, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de l'avoir initié…

- Et toi, tu remercieras le ciel d'avoir évité l'hôpital si tu te barres maintenant !

- Petit impertinent ! rugit Axel en avançant dangereusement vers le couple. Tu vas voir ce que je vais te… »

A ce moment là, Axel marcha sur quelque chose, et on entendit un grand « CRAC » ! Un gigantesque filet se referma sur le bellâtre, qui fut soulevé dedans, suspendu en haut d'un arbre…

« AUSECOURS !!!! A MOI !!!! » hurla Axel en se débattant dans le filet.

Watanuki et Domeki se regardèrent sans comprendre, puis ils entendirent un rire aigu et machiavélique !

« Hi, hi, hi, hi !!!! Hi, hi, hi, hi, gniak, hi, hi, hi, hi !!!! »

Loreena réapparut, revêtue cette fois d'un costume rouge de diablesse, avec des petites cornes, une queue pointue, et des ailes noires dans le dos. Ses larbins, l'air éreintés, la portaient en triomphe en tirant sur une corde pour faire rouler un petit char à sa gloire, et elle prit une position de justicière dans un sentaï :

« Je te l'avais dit, Wata chouchou ! Rien ne peut égaler la passion que je te porte ! Et afin de capturer ton cœur, j'ai « légèrement modifié » le terrain de mon rival pour te faire chuter dans les filets de mon piège de l'amour !!!! »

Elle s'arrêta à la hauteur du filet, et sa tirade se mua en cri ulcéré à la vue d'Axel :

« Mais… Tu n'es pas mon Wata chouchou !!!!

- En effet ! Et je t'ordonne de me libérer ! glapit-il, outré de ce camouflet.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?! demanda Loreena, qui ne supportait pas de recevoir des ordres de qui que ce soit.

- Je suis riche ! Si tu veux, je te paye !

- J'm'en fiche. Je suis sûrement cent fois plus riche que toi ! J'ai eu ma carte gold pour mon deuxième anniversaire !

- Ooooh… s'exclama Axel en prenant sa voix de tombeur, des yens plein les yeux… Dans ce cas voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Non mis franchement, tu crois que j'ai aussi mauvais goût que ça ?! T'es un gros tâcheron à zéro pour cent de matière grise ! Mon Wata chouchou a 1000 fois plus de classe ! Hein… Mais ?! Wata chouchou !!!! Il a encore disparu ! » s'écria Loreena en découvrant que Watanuki avait prit la fuite avec Domeki pendant ce temps là…

« Hé, mais ! T'en vas pas !!!! Libères moi !!!! », hurla Axel alors que Loreena repartait à tours de chars avec ses larbins, l'abandonnant à son sort !

Parvenus à s'éloigner à bonne distance, Watanuki et Domeki marchaient main dans la main…

« Finalement, ça n'a pas changé, murmura Domeki en attirant Watanuki plus près de lui. Pile au moment où je me sentais triste à pleurer, tu es arrivé pour tout éclairer…

- C'est parce que je ne peux pas me passer un instant de toi, sourit Watanuki. Tu es ma boussole…

- Et ton chemin est gravé en moi… » répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Watanuki se figea soudain lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette marchant dans leur direction… (Cette école était décidément un vrai moulin à vent !) Domeki reconnu qu'il y avait de quoi être surpris lorsqu'il remarqua à son tour cette très belle femme, d'une beauté irréelle, d'une quarantaine d'années, élégamment vêtue, s'avançant vers eux d'un pas noble et léger…

Et ressemblant de manière saisissante à Yuko !

Il y avait cependant des distinctions bien visibles. Les cheveux de Yuko étaient parfaitement lisses, ceux de l'inconnue ondulaient en de jolies boucles. Leurs yeux aussi n'étaient pas de la même couleur…

« … Un clone ? Demanda Domeki, sur ses gardes, à l'oreille de Watanuki.

- Non, le rassura celui-ci… Je distingue son aura… Cette femme a bien une âme humaine… »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, leur souriant d'une manière totalement différente que Yuko, quelque chose de plus… Ou de moins… Qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à définir…

« Bonjour, leur dit-elle, et sa voix aussi, bien qu'elle était la même que celle de Yuko, sonnait différemment… Lorsque je suis dans ce monde, je suis privée d'une partie de mes dons… Connaissez-vous Yua Shota ?

- Heu, non… Répondit Watanuki, tombant des nues… Personne sous ce nom…

- Oh, alors… Peut-être Yuna Shora ?

- Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt dire Yuko Ichihara ? » demanda Domeki, le regard perçant.

L'inconnue eu un joli sourire d'excuses, un peu teinté de tristesse.

« Oui, c'est bien elle… C'est-à-dire qu'à une époque elle changeait souvent de nom, et je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle ait repris celui-là… Il faut dire que je ne lui ai pas parlé… Depuis bien longtemps… Même si ce n'est pas évident, avec le décalage entre les dimensions… »

Elle s'inclina en une petite révérence respectueuse.

« S'il vous plait… Pourriez-vous me conduire à la boutique à vœux ? Je dois absolument parler à Yuko, la sorcière des dimensions…

- Est-ce que par hasard… Vous seriez son double dimensionnel, venue d'un autre monde ? » demanda Watanuki, tout dans l'attitude et les propos de la jeune femme le laissant penser.

Elle eu un regard un peu surpris, puis encore un de ses sourires triste et doux.

« … Je suppose qu'elle ne vous aura jamais parlé de moi… Murmura-t-elle… Ou du moins… Pas de moi sous cette forme…

- Sous… Cette forme ? » répéta Watanuki.

L'inconnue hocha la tête, le soleil jouant de nuances avec ses longs cheveux.

« J'arrive bien d'un autre monde, mais je ne suis pas un double dimensionnel de Yuko… Je suis sa sœur. Sa vraie sœur jumelle. On me nomme Ming Yun. »

**Chapitre 39 : Morsures et Baisers**

_**Pays de Nihon du futur**_

Un jeune garçon s'entraînait au katana dans les vastes couloirs du palais. Il était en quatrième année de formation pour devenir ninja au service de l'empire.

« Attention, Ferio ! Le maître d'armes sera sans pitié avec toi ! »

L'adolescent manqua de perdre l'équilibre au son de cette voix douce et mutine. Une jeune fille de son âge apparut dans l'ombre, vêtue d'une robe de cérémonie raffinée, des cheveux aux reflets miel encadrant son petit visage aux yeux tendres et au sourire calme et posé.

« Princesse Fu… » murmura le jeune homme.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui :

« Tu poursuis ton entraînement même à cette heure tardive, Ferio ? Tu en fais bien plus que n'importe quel élève de ta section… Si tu ne te ménages pas, tu vas t'épuiser…

- Je n'ai pas le temps de me ménager ! Il faut que je devienne rapidement beaucoup plus fort pour pouvoir défendre notre pays des dangers qui le menacent en ce moment !

- Tu es déterminé, je le sais. Mais la force et la détermination ne suffisent pas. »

Elle se tourna vers une large peinture sur soie qui ornait tout un pans de mur.

« Connais tu l'histoire de cet homme ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Si je la connais ! C'est Kurogane, le ninja légendaire ! Tous les apprentis ninja rêvent d'être un jour en mesure de l'égaler !

- Si Kurogane est devenu un exemple pour vous tous, c'est qu'il n'était pas un ninja ordinaire. Il n'était pas seulement fort et déterminé. Il a accomplit un long voyage qui lui a fait comprendre et apporté bien plus que tous vos enseignements… dit-elle en désignant la deuxième personne figurant sur la peinture.

- Fye, le mage vampire…

- C'est ensemble qu'ils sont entrés dans la légende. Parce que leur amour faisait d'eux des protecteurs idéaux… Mon arrière arrière Grand-père était l'un de leurs enfants adoptifs… Et selon les écrits qu'il nous a légué… L'amour que ses parents se portaient n'a jamais faillit… Comme leurs compétences au combat.

- C'est une très belle histoire, admit Ferio.

- Il y a une suite à cette histoire, transmise dans ma famille de générations en générations. Il est dit qu'un jour… Un jour de neige, précisa-t-elle en prenant la petite boule déposée au pied de la peinture, précieuse relique… Si ce jour-là, continua la Princesse Fu, notre pays est en grand danger, Kurogane et Fye reviendront sous l'apparence de leur jeunesse afin de le défendre… Et leur amour sera intact comme au premier jour… »

Elle serra tendrement la petite boule à neige dans ses mains, gravée de toutes parts de précieux messages que ses ancêtres avaient échangés à chaque Noël, chaque Tanabata…

« Ferio… Penses tu qu'une telle légende soit possible ?

- Si vous y croyez, répondit le jeune homme avec un doux sourire… Alors moi aussi, Princesse. »

Tout à coup, la boule à neige s'illumina étrangement, s'envola doucement, sous leurs yeux ébahis…

« Princesse, attention ! » cria le garçon en dégainant son katana pour la protéger. Mais elle n'était pas menacée, bien au contraire…

« Ferio, regardes ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en désignant la fenêtre, près d'eux.

Un beau sourire illuminé d'espoir éclaira le visage de la Princesse :

« … IL NEIGE … »

Shaolan clone arriva à toute vitesse, escorté par d'autres ninjas.

« Les créatures sont aux portes du palais… Princesse, permettez-moi de les repousser encore…

- C'est entendu… Ferio, accompagnes Shaolan san… En unissant vos compétences elles ne vous résisteront pas… Dit la Princesse alors que la boule à neige avait cessé de luire, chutant dans ses mains. Soyez prudents. La neige est un terrain peu propice au combat…

- Oui, votre Altesse ! » répondirent les deux garçons d'une seule voix en s'inclinant en une révérence.

« … Shaolan san… Prévint la Princesse Fu… Des personnes qui nous sont chères vont nous rejoindre…

- Vous… Voulez dire… Murmura-t-il, le cœur serré de surprise et de joie tout à la fois.

- Comme leur arrivée va être mouvementée… Je vais prier de tout mon cœur pour que votre conscience ne vous échappe pas encore…

- Merci… » murmura-t-il, inquiet et ému.

« Au nom de Nihon !, cria Ferio en levant haut son katana.

- Au nom de Nihon !!!! » répétèrent les ninjas en chœur.

Et, épaulés de Shaolan, ils se précipitèrent au combat…

Si les alentours directs du palais de Nihon étaient protégés par un kekkai formé par la princesse Fu, ce n'était pas le cas sur les terres voisines et les toutes dernières légions de morphes s'y pressaient, leur noirceur bien visible sur le tapis de neige blanche qui chutait à gros flocons. C'était les derniers morphes, tout mondes confondus. Tous les autres avaient été décimés, et Shiroï et Hageshi n'en avaient pas fabriqués d'autres, emmenant ceux là juste pour couvrir leur fuite du royaume des cieux vers Nihon. Ces ultimes morphes n'étaient d'ailleurs pas bien « finis », certains avaient des malformations, d'autres ne résistaient pas plus d'une seconde, disparaissant dès le premier choc. Cependant par leur nombre, et la manière dont ils fonçaient comme une vague vers le palais, ils constituaient une menace bien réelle, la magie du kekkai de la Princesse ne parvenant pas à les arrêter. Les ninjas s'étaient précipités au combat, certains juchés sur des sortes de motos volantes, futur aidant, et bientôt tous les alentours retentirent des bruits cinglants de la bataille…

C'est dans ce vacarme assourdissant, choc d'ombres entremêlées et de neige chutant en cascade, que le petit groupe emmené par Mokona blanc traversa le ciel comme une étoile filante, avant que les airs ne s'ouvrent sur une rupture dimensionnelle. Noa atterrit avec l'élégance du samouraï, rattrapant Eungyo dans ses bras. Fye posa pied au sol avec souplesse et élégance, son long manteau flottant autour de lui. Shaolan fut moins chanceux et eu droit à une roulade, heureusement amortie par la neige…

« Encore les morphes ! dit-il en relevant le visage, posant son regard déterminé sur la bataille qui les cernaient…

- J'en ai assez des rediffusions, grinça Fye en dégainant ses longs doigts de vampire, mais la neige est mon élément… Noa, escortez Eungyo et Mokona jusqu'au palais…

- Mais heu ! Je veux me battre ! rugit Eungyo.

- Tu es venue pour sauver la Princesse Fu, n'oublies pas ! lui rappela Shaolan en se mettant en garde avec son épée.

- Ah… D'accord ! admit la jeune fille… Mais faites attention à vous ! » cria-t-elle en se laissant entraîner par Noa, Mokona perchée sur son épaule.

Le samouraï se traça un chemin dans la masse des combattants avec une rapidité et une précision fulgurante…

« Tu as encore progressé depuis tout ce temps ! s'exclama Eungyo, admirative. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton épée à sept branches ?

- Ce bibelot ? Un crétin du nom de Poung me l'a piqué pour aller draguer les filles… »

Pendant ce temps, Fye et son fiston luttaient frénétiquement contre leurs adversaires…

« Si on avait une vue d'ensemble de leurs positions, on les vaincrait dix par dix au lieu de un par un ! grogna le vampire.

- Là-bas ! Cette espèce de tour… Si j'arrive à grimper en haut, je verrais tout et je pourrais leur lancer un sortilège collectif…

- Entendu ! Vas-y Shaolan, je m'occupe de les retenir ! »

Shaolan hocha la tête avec détermination, courant vif comme l'éclair vers la tour… Un bon coup de pied et il fit céder la porte, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre pour se retrouver en haut. Une bourrasque de vent mêlée de flocons de neige le fit reculer, l'aveuglant momentanément, puis un choc violent le frappa en pleine poitrine, avant de le jeter à terre. Shaolan heurta violemment le sol glacial et dur de la tour à ciel ouvert, attaqué violemment par un énorme morphe, qui, heureusement, ne se battait pas avec une faux. Il ressemblait plus à une ignoble créature démoniaque qu'à un morphe, d'ailleurs… Son corps disproportionné et musclé comme celui d'un catcheur pouvait vous broyer les os en moins de deux, et il avait une gueule épouvantable, aiguisée de dents gigantesques et tranchantes comme des rasoirs… Attaqué en traître, Shaolan n'avait pas le dessus, et en luttant corps à corps, il n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon entre les bras puissants de l'infâme créature… Il vit ses crocs absolument terrifiants sur le point de lui trancher la gorge, quand…

TCHING !

Un coup de katana net et précis trancha dans une pluie de gouttes de sang la tête du morphe, qui voltigea dans le vide par-dessus la tour…

Echoué à terre, essoufflé, encore sous le choc, Shaolan ne réalisa pas immédiatement qui venait de le secourir…

Quand soudain il eu la respiration coupée de surprise, et son cœur fit l'ascenseur dans sa poitrine. C'était comme s'il faisait le grand huit en roue libre…

… Shaolan clone !

Il se tenait là, droit debout et revêtu d'un kimono noir, contrastant avec les flocons de neige chutant tout autour de lui. Il avait son regard le plus insondable et l'acier de la lame aiguisée de son katana luisait au bout de sa main…

Shaolan étant à terre et à sa merci, il lui aurait suffit de moins d'un centième de seconde pour lui faire subir le même sort que le morphe…

Il y eu quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer des heures, les deux Shaolan demeurant ainsi, parfaitement immobiles, dans les bourrasques de neige et avec les remous de la bataille en fond sonore…

Tout à coup, Shaolan clone s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Shaolan, déposant son katana à terre et inclinant la tête très respectueusement, lui demandant avec une sincérité et une tristesse poignantes :

« Puisque c'est à toi que je dois d'exister, toi seul a le droit de me supprimer. Fais moi justice de mes fautes, ou laisses moi me battre à tes côtés… Je m'en remets à toi. »

Devant cette déclaration tellement classe et tragique de son clone, Shaolan, lui, demeura sans voix. Et puisqu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, il fit la seule chose que lui dictait son cœur et sa sagesse, il écarta le katana, et… Serra fraternellement Shaolan clone dans ses bras ! Ce dernier ouvrit des yeux ronds, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça…

« Mais… Je suis un traître et un assassin… Murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée d'émotion…

- Non. Tu es ma famille. Tu t'es égaré mais tu as retrouvé le chemin de la maison… Je te tends la main alors cette fois ne la lâche pas…

- D'a… ccord… » répondit Shaolan clone, touché, serrant les dents pour ne pas pleurer.

Ils se relevèrent ensemble, en s'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, constatant, depuis leur point d'observation en regardant la bataille, que Ferio et les ninjas du palais n'arrivaient pas à bout des créatures…

« Je crois qu'on va devoir s'en occuper personnellement, dit Shaolan clone en récupérant son katana.

- Evidemment… On a toujours quelque chose à faire ! » sourit son double avec une point d'ironie en rappelant leur plus célèbre phrase cliché…

Pendant ce temps, Fye travaillait à ce qui était devenu sa nouvelle spécialité : fracasser du morphe. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui assura que Noa avait réussit sa mission en mettant Eungyo et Mokona à l'abri au palais… Ce bref instant de déconcentration lui coûta cher, les morphes en profitant pour l'attaquer par le ciel, et lui ayant du mal à parer leurs attaques en étant cloué au sol… Il parvint in extremis à éviter de se faire faucher, mais le sortilège projeté par la créature le mit à terre. Alors qu'il voyait l'ombre de son adversaire planer sinistrement au-dessus de lui, tel un vautour prêt à fondre sur sa proie… Soudain la créature poussa un cri perçant, touchée en plein vol et partant s'écraser plus loin… Fye, assis par terre, ne put que hocher la tête, et…

Il cru véritablement que l'œil qui lui restait allait lui sauter de la tête et faire un quatre fois cent mètres avant de retourner à sa place !

Un shinigami…

Un shinigami était là dans le ciel, dans un tourbillon de plumes noires étalées sous un ciel de neige…

Et ce shinigami…

Hormis le fait qu'il avait bien ses deux yeux bleus en place… Lui ressemblait totalement !

Le shinigami fit jouer ses ailes, dont l'une était cassée sans sembler le gêner pour voler, de manière gracieuse, virevoltant jusqu'à Fye en se positionnant juste au-dessus de lui, et avec un sourire renversant, lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts.

« On t'as déjà dit… Que tu avais un visage d'ange ? »

Le cœur de Fye vampire bondit et rebondit dans sa poitrine, stupéfié, et il se releva en un bond, serrant à deux mains le bras du shinigami avec un espoir dément, plus haut que les montagnes :

« Vous êtes la troisième clé, n'est-ce pas ?!... C'est bien vous ?

- Aucun doute, dit Fye shinigami avec un clin d'œil matouesque.

- On dirait qu'on a réussit le timing parfait ! » dit soudain une voix chaude et grave que Fye reconnu comme similaire à celle de son Kuro chan, mais qu'il savait parfaitement ne pas appartenir à son Kuro chan…

C'était comme ça : on aurait pu lui présenter en même temps mille Kurogane venus de dimensions différentes, Fye aurait su reconnaître le sien parmi tous les autres… Et cet autre Kuro qui venait d'arriver était un ten'shi aux grandes ailes blanches, qui se posta aux côtés du Shinigami.

« Shiroï et Hageshi n'ont pas chômés ! On vient à peine d'arriver et c'est comme si on continuait la bataille de tout à l'heure à Heaven's world !

- Heaven's world ?! », répéta Fye vampire, et alors son cœur ne battait plus, il courait le marathon de New York à un rythme fou !

Fye fit un tour complet sur lui-même, se tourna et se retourna, sondant du regard la foule enchevêtrée des combattants, le rideau de flocons de neige doux et moussus, en retenant sa respiration…

« … Il est là… Bien sûr qu'il est là… » , murmura-t-il tout bas, alors que plus rien n'existait, rien d'autre que l'ivresse de l'espoir, que la folie de l'amour, que l'insoutenable souffrance du suspense et de l'attente, le dévorant entièrement…

Et les « Bom Bom » violents de son cœur , cognant si fort dans sa poitrine…

Et alors… A 500 … Ou 600 mètres…

Par-delà le chaos et la foule, par-delà les volutes de brume…

Ce que son regard ne pouvait atteindre… Son cœur, son âme, son instinct le ressentit…

« Kuro chan est là… Murmura-t-il, gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux… Kuro chan est quelque part… Là-bas !!!! »

C'est alors que, perçant la brume, s'il ne pouvait distinguer sa minuscule silhouette, il entendit au-delà de tout le vacarme de la bataille, la jolie voix aigue de Marmotte hurler :

« HAKUNA MATATAAAA !!!! »

Elle hurlait, tout poils au vent, trônant à l'arrière d'une superbe moto volante récupérée à l'un des ninjas vaincue, et pilotée par…

Le temps sembla se mettre au ralenti…

Kuro chan…

Le seul, le vrai, le sien… Aminci mais plus musclé, couvert d'éraflures et ses mèches noires plus longues, renforçant sa beauté sauvage… Mais c'était bien le sien !!!!

Et il fonçait, katana en main et rugissant dans la bataille, bousculant tout pour lui aussi retrouver son fiancé !!!!

« … FYE !!!!... FYE !!!! », hurlait-il, ressentant lui aussi instinctivement la présence de son amoureux dans la foule, guidé par leur lien invisible et défiant la raison…

Le vampire en demeura d'abord sans forces, figé sur place, cloué par l'émotion.

Kuro… Kuro… Son Kuro était bien là, bien vivant, il était de retour !!!!

C'était trop beau, c'était trop fou, c'était irréel…

Puis il s'obligea à réagir, courant dans sa direction en criant de tout son cœur :

« KUROOOO !!!! MON KURO CHAN !!!! JE SUIS LAAAA !!!! »

Sa voix bondit, virevolta, défia tous les obstacles, parcourant la distance démente de 600 mètres pour arriver jusqu'à Kurogane, qui en l'entendant, freina brusquement son véhicule et atterrit au sol, dérapant sur la plaine enneigée en laissant une longue trace de freinage.

« Fye… » souffla le ninja d'un ton rauque en comprimant les battements folledingues de son cœur.

Son vampire lui fit l'effet d'une apparition enchantée, sublime, bouleversante, irréelle…

Magnifique…

Il n'y avait pas de beauté plus touchante, renversante et magnifique que celle de Fye !

Kuro passa la moto en mode terrestre, Marmotte riant à l'arrière, fonçant droit dans la direction de son chéri et distribuant des baffes aux morphes de passage.

600 mètres, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais parfois, c'est aussi long qu'une vie…

D'autant que rien ne leur fut épargné sur ce parcours du combattant !

Des créatures se dressaient, ils devaient les combattre…

Des obstacles jonchaient leur chemin, ils devaient les éviter…

Fye bondit et rebondit en se traçant un sillon à travers les embûches de la foule…

Il y eu des motos qui explosèrent en heurtant un bâtiment, qui partit à son tour en fumée, et un incendie se propagea tout alentours, le feu des flammes contrastant avec le froid de la glace…

Kurogane, propulsé par l'élan de sa course, fit un long saut par-dessus le brasier et les combattants, traversant les nappes de brume et de flammes, qui semblaient s'écarter devant lui…

A la fin, Kuro et Fye ne prêtaient plus la moindre attention au chaos qui les cernaient… Ils ne voyaient plus rien que leurs silhouettes se rapprocher mètre par mètre ardemment gagné… N'entendaient plus rien que leurs voix, s'appelant encore et encore en prononçant le nom de l'autre avec ferveur et passion…

… Enfin !

Parvenu à un point suffisamment éloigné et isolé de la bataille pour leur laisser l'intimité des retrouvailles, Kurogane stoppa définitivement la moto sur la neige, et Marmotte n'allait pas se gêner de regarder la suite avec grand intérêt…

Fye n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, se précipitant vers Kurogane avec le regard hagard, fragile, noyé de larmes, le corps transi et tremblant, tout en lui rappelant l'enfant perdu qu'il avait été…

Kurogane se rua à sa rencontre, confus, essoufflé de ses épreuves, le corps tuméfié, le cœur en débâcle, le cerveau en vrille, les mots se heurtant à sa gorge nouée, aussi timide qu'un petit garçon…

Plus que cinq pas… Quatre… Trois… Deux… Un…

Kurogane remarqua une lueur étrange dans le ciel :

« FYE !!!! » s'écria-t-il en fondant sur lui, faisant rempart de son corps pour le protéger, et ils chutèrent en roulant enlacés corps à corps dans la neige sur plusieurs mètres, alors qu'une énorme boule de feu s'écrasait à l'endroit où ils auraient dû se retrouver…

« Vous avez eu chaud aux fesses !!!! » commenta Marmotte en riant, à l'abri et à bonne distance sur la moto, alors que les garçons achevaient leur course écrasés l'un sur l'autre de manière plus comique que romantique…

« Fye… Suki… » murmura Kurogane, penché sur son blond atterrit sous lui, le ninja tremblant de froid et d'émotion…

Le visage masqué derrière ses mèches blondes, le vampire feula d'une voix fauve :

« Je t'ai trouvé, Kuro Pon ! »

…VLAN ET REVLAN !

Chose promise, chose due…

Ce n'est pas un mais deux coups de poings d'une brutalité aussi insensée que l'amour est infini, que se reçu Kurogane, projeté à deux mètres en tournant deux fois sur lui-même et voyant défiler tout le système solaire…

« Espèce de salaud !!!! hurla Fye, furieux, en se relevant, secoué de sanglots. Je t'en foutrais, des « Suki » !!!!... J'ai bien cru que tu étais mort !!!! … Que tu m'avais abandonné !!!!... Tu m'as tellement fait mal !!!!... Tu m'as tellement manqué !!!!... Idiot, enfoiré !!!!... J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre… Tu me rends fou… Je te hais !!!!

- Je t'aime… Chuchota Kurogane en un souffle ému, sa gorge se serrant de larmes et s'élançant à nouveau vers lui en l'enlaçant follement, passionnément, tournant avec comme dans une danse en le soulevant du sol… Engueules moi autant que tu veux, je suis trop heureux de t'entendre… » murmura-t-il avec un accent si tendre, si touchant dans le rauque de sa voix qu'il fit chanceler le cœur de Fye, tous ses sens et sa raison… Et lui chancela sous l'étreinte de Kurogane, son bras fort, puissant, protecteur, le parfum délicieux de sa peau qui lui avait tant manqué, la neige chutant en cascade tout autour d'eux en une pluie fine et légère…

_You healed these scars over time  
Embraced my soul  
You loved my mind  
You're the only angel in my life_

"Ta voix, Fye…" chuchota Kurogane d'un ton qui le fit brûler de désir entre ses doigts, languissant d'une insoutenable attente…

« Tes rires… Tes larmes… Suki… », murmura Kurogane en mêlant ses pleurs aux siens, et son cœur se serra encore plus car c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son Kuro chan pleurer… Ces larmes, Kurogane les avait retenues tellement longtemps… Il s'était juré d'être fort, de ne pas craquer jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à le rejoindre… Fort malgré la déchirure de la séparation, fort malgré le gouffre de l'absence, fort malgré le manque… Mais ses nerfs venaient de lâcher, submergés par la joie et l'émotion. Il n'y a qu'à Fye qu'il pouvait se montrer aussi vulnérable… Fye… La sensation bien réelle de son corps fin et léger sous ses doigts… Fye, oh, Fye…

Le ninja effleura des lèvres ses mèches blondes, dessina son cou diaphane, chaque contour de son visage gravé dans ses sens de cette manière bien à lui de le rendre fou, comme il préférait l'embrasser… Comme il l'avait embrassé, la toute première fois…

« Kuro Chan… Soupira Fye, à l'agonie, attendant qu'il le délivre enfin …

- J'aime tellement te l'entendre dire… J'ai tant besoin de ton souffle… Et de me perdre… Sur tes lèvres… »

Le feu rubis de son regard incendia son corps tout entier…

« Mon amour… »

Enfin ! Ses lèvres électrisèrent les siennes, se reconnaissant, jouant, se goûtant, se brûlant, se dévorant… Oh, délice incomparable… Tout se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux, éblouis par le vertige de la passion de leurs corps qui s'étaient tellement manqués, et leurs cœurs cognant si fort à battre au même rythme… Vivants… Ensemble… Réunis… L'attraction sensuelle, brûlante, démente de leurs chairs… L'harmonie délicieuse, surnaturelle de leurs souffles, se retenant aux mêmes instants, s'accélérant au même tempo suave plus ils s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre… Et le goût unique, cette saveur torride de leurs baisers… Le duel envoûtant, enivrant de leurs langues… Oh non, rien n'égalait leur contact… Rien n'égalait leur manière de se chercher et de jouer lascivement, tout comme leurs mains jouaient fébrilement en s'égarant en caresses intimes et étourdissantes sur leurs peaux, les brûlant tout entier depuis leurs ventres de la chaleur du désir et de la sensualité…

Leurs soupirs transis de froid mais plus amoureux que jamais se firent plus aigus pour l'un, plus rauques pour l'autre, dévorés par les notes du plaisir…

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
And though I may not look like much  
I'm yours  
And though my edges may be rough  
And never feel I'm quite enough  
It may not seem like very much  
But I'm yours  
_

"… Mon Kuro chan…" gémit Fye dans un murmure de délice et de douleur, tout son corps vibrant et le faisant souffrir à la fois, en transes, galvanisé, fondant contre le torse puissant et musclé de son amant… En état de manque du précieux sang de son aimé, le seul pouvant combler la soif de sa gorge asséchée…

Kurogane le comprit instinctivement, l'enlaçant plus étroitement contre lui et attirant ce fin visage adoré vers l'offrande de son cou. Oh oui… La peau mate et veloutée, la peau délicieuse de Kurogane, l'étreinte sensuelle d'une morsure… Ses crocs pénétrèrent lentement la chair de son amant… L'œil du vampire se dilata avec un éclat intense… Son corps sembla se réveiller au contact du sang de Kurogane, son goût unique sur ses papilles, sa saveur et la chaleur dont il l'emplissait tout entier, coulant en lui avec une brûlante vigueur…

Kuro chan… Kuro chan…

Le goût de Kuro lui avait tellement manqué! A présent, il s'en délectait avec une soif insatiable… S'enivrant de lui… Ancré dans sa chair, se fondant dans ses veines… Posséder Kuro chan, le ressentir s'abandonner totalement à lui dans un cri…

… C'était si bon, vraiment trop bon, tellement bon !

… Jouissif… Oh… Orgasmique…

… Aussi bon que de faire l'amour !!!!

Le bas de son ventre dévoila la nature de ses pensées…

Ah… Celui de Kuro chan aussi, d'ailleurs…

Leurs gémissements de plaisir se faisaient à présent si intenses que s'ils ne reprenaient pas immédiatement le contrôle de leurs sens, ça allait vraiment devenir un spectacle indécent pour l'âme pure de Marmotte, alors qu'une bataille féroce se jouait à peine quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin !

Mais ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter ! Ils avaient tellement été privés l'un de l'autre, malheureux l'un sans l'autre, que maintenant ils ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter d'échanger morsures et baisers !

Finalement, c'est leurs corps qui suppléèrent à leurs sagesses défaillantes. Ils étaient allés trop vite, avaient été trop gourmands, alors que leurs organismes, eux, étaient complètement épuisés après ces longues semaines d'épreuves, de tristesse, d'angoisse, de batailles, de faim, de tourments… A ne penser qu'à l'autre, ils avaient ignorés les limites de leurs propres corps…

Ils s'écroulèrent soudain, vidés de souffle et de toute énergie, perdant connaissance t chutant enlacés dans la neige…

_I may not have the softest touch  
I may not say the words as such  
I know I don't fit in that much  
But I'm yours_

Quelque part au japon moderne, Ming Yun, qui marchait derrière Watanuki et Domeki pour se rendre à la boutique, se figea soudain en pleine rue, sa main se crispant sur son cœur…

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Watanuki devant son air plutôt anxieux…

- Je… Je dois encore décider… » murmura-t-elle faiblement, levant la tête vers le ciel…

Quelque part dans les montagnes du pays de Nihon, un personnage aux très longs cheveux noirs regardait lui aussi le ciel…

« Je vois… Dit-il de sa voix grave… Les sept clés, Shiroï et Hageshi seront bientôt tous réunis ici… »

Il déploya ses ailes immenses, couvrant la moitié de la surface derrière lui en prenant son envol.

« Alors… J'ai hâte de te rencontrer, Kurogane ! »


	9. Ch 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 et 47

**La LONGUE intro de l'auteur :**

**Kikou ! Ce fut trèèèès long mais voici enfin 8 nouveaux chapitres ! Il faut vraiment que je m'excuse encore pour cette longue absence, c'est vraiment impardonnable de vous faire attendre aussi longtemps !**

**Avant toute chose, un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue et envoyés des mots d'encouragements durant cette longue absence. J'étais vraiment plus bas que le niveau de la mer et j'ai été très touchée de la compréhension et de la motivation que vous m'avez prodiguée pour avancer malgré tout. Pardonnez moi de citer tous les noms en vrac, et je m'excuse auprès de celles que j'aurais oublié dans la liste :**

_**Ma petite Juju et sa famille, je vous adore, merci pour tout !**_

_**Hana 94 et le fan club belge, merci à vous toutes les filles !**_

_**Swallow- No – Tsubasa, je t'admire tellement pour tout !**_

_**Raito Hana, merci pour la confiance que tu m'as apporté !**_

_**Sanashiya, mon idole ! Sachi-mi-chan, ma supportrice en chef !**_

_**Gaya h staim, ma complice canine ! (perdue dans la montagne)**_

_**Lyra 64, Soel la multicolore, Okami baka, celle que vous ne connaissez pas, Yuko sensei, Victoria, Caidy chan , Celi Chan, Someonee, Kitaaaa, Cat's eyes, Ayu, Mikage kun, Inrainbowz, Evraska, Romania, Hikari aria, Harunoyume, Samanga, Natsume Yusuke, Alie – yaoï, Lalala 1995, Vagabonde, Now, Tomo-chan, Lunashura, Evangelysta, Yume chan, Mystala, Uzuyami, Aschen, Watery Shizume, Soulxmoon, Yulie, Hope, Blend, Theoryofchaos, Kuro, Seeliah, Alien of apple, Pyrane, Azuria 1, « Une adoratrice de tes fanfics », Bleuts, Bleachhitsugaya, Kyokomokochu, Butterflyellow, Lady Balkys, Setsu 23, Yaoï fangirl, Tifa chan, Miss Akatsuki, Miss Osaki, Cllie, Tigrou 19, Blues-moon, Litao, Altaya , Kimika Su, Kuroe Sama, Tupe, Koha chan, EtsukoI, Etsuko Yamashita…**_

**Je suis sûre que j'en oublie, gome nasaï et du fond du cœur, merci à vous toutes !**

**Alors, concernant ces nouveaux chapitres, je crois que j'ai été trop optimiste. J'avais promis de la baston, eh bien vous allez être déçues, parce que comme une crétine, j'ai oublié qu'avant la baston, il fallait que les persos se retrouvent. Et vu leur nombre, ça a bouffé tous les paragraphes XD donc la baston, c'est au prochain round. **

**Autre chose que j'avais prévue et sur laquelle je me suis lamentablement plantée, je pensais que la fin de l'histoire, ce serait enfin pour aujourd'hui. Eh bien je ferais une bien mauvaise voyante, parce que je crois qu'il va me falloir encore au moins 10 autres chapitres pour arriver enfin à conclure dignement cette épopée. Est-ce que vous aurez encore la patience d'attendre ? Est-ce que vous me faites confiance ? Je vous en prie, tenez bon et je ferais tout mon possible pour faire un ending digne de ce nom ! ^^**

**Bref, cette fois ci, c'est surtout des chapitres explicatifs, assez tranquilles- pépères- la charentaise mais avec des révélations (et encore des flash-back, XD), le calme avant la tempête, un peu de repos pour nos héros avant de retourner au combat. Histoire d'atténuer cette impression, et l'inévitable guimauve des diverses romances, je suis repartie un peu sur l'humour. Et beaucoup en OOC .**

**(Quoi ? On a attendu tout ça pour ça ? Mais c'est NUL !**

**- Snif bouhouhouh pardon j'ai pourtant fait mon maximum …)**

**Disclaimers :**

**- La chanson, du chapitre 41, « Kiss Kiss » est l'ending de la première OAV de Tokyo Babylon, interprété par Matsuoka Hideaki. Elle date en réalité de 1992 mais son côté désuet collait bien à la nostalgie du texte.**

**- Les recettes de cuisine du chapitre 47 proviennent de mon livre de cuisine culte (ouais j'ai le droit d'avoir un livre de cuisine culte comme y'en a qui ont des films culte XD) :**

**« 4 ingrédients seulement, cuisiner en toute simplicité ! » .**

**- A propos du chapitre 43 : j'ai commencé cette fic fin 2008 et l'action est sensée se passer en 2009. Je ne pensais pas que je serais encore en train de l'écrire en 2010, et partit comme c'est, je crois que je la terminerais en 2011 !**

**Concernant mes autres fics : « Mon nom est ma douleur » va rester en suspens jusqu'à la fin de « Chut ! ». Ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, c'est une question de logique dans les scénarios, Kanashimi ne peut pas retourner à Gloriana tant que la bataille des 7 clés n'a pas eu lieu. **

**Pour « Mystic Love song », je bosse sur l'épisode 2, ce sera sûrement mon prochain post ! ^^ (J'ai l'impression que je continue de « Princess debutifier » d'innocentes victimes à l'insu de mon plein gré XD Nintendo me dois des soooooooooous ! )**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture de ces chapitres, **

**(que je suis bien contente d'avoir réussit à taper pile avant mon anniversaire ! ^^)**

**en attendant les suivants, j'espère vraiment arriver à les fournir très rapidement !**

**Ah, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me dire dès maintenant quels sont les persos que vous avez préférés dans cette histoire, même si elle n'est pas encore finie et que j'ai encore des surprises dans la manche. Si jamais j'écrivais encore d'autres fics cross over, ça m'aiderait à réfléchir comment faire revenir plus tard dans d'autres histoires les persos que vous avez aimé ! ^^**

**Bisous !**

**Cycy**

**Chapitre 40 : Bienvenue… Ou pas !**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Pays de Nihon, enfance de Kurogane**_

En grandissant, et jusqu'au jour déterminant où il allait rencontrer Fye, Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona, Kurogane l'avait oublié, mais au fond de son cœur, il savait que son voyage à leurs côtés était gravé dans les étoiles…

A quatre ans, il ne tenait déjà pas en place, et était toujours perché en hauteur, attiré le jour par l'immensité du ciel (bleu, ce n'est pas un hasard), et la nuit par le mystère des astres…

A quatre ans, il ignorait ce qu'étaient les dimensions, mais il le devinait bien, que l'univers ne s'arrêtait pas aux terres de Suwa, et qu'il y avait bien des contrées à découvrir ailleurs…

A quatre ans, contrairement à ce que les adultes pensaient, il comprenait déjà beaucoup de choses. Même s'il ne saisirait toute la cruauté et le gouffre de souffrance qu'elle implique que quelques années plus tard, il avait déjà compris ce que signifiait le mot « mort »… Il l'avait très bien compris en regardant autour de lui, même si on lui cachait ce spectacle, quand un guerrier rentrait au village après une bataille, mais les pieds devant, porté par les autres…

Sa mère était la prêtresse de Suwa, quand même. C'était elle qui officiait aux funérailles. Il suffisait à Kurogane de se faufiler hors de la vigilance des adultes et de jeter un coup d'œil entre deux panneaux de bois, et il avait très bien vu à quoi ressemblait un cadavre…

La mort, c'est quand tout s'arrête net. L'âme s'enfuit, laissant derrière elle une coquille vide, un corps inerte, dur et froid. C'était inévitable. Tout le monde meurt un jour…

« Fils ? »

Le père de Kurogane, c'était quand même un sacré morceau. Impressionnant. Presque deux mètres de haut et de classe. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever son bras en entier pour toucher la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle Kurogane avait grimpé, et pourtant il n'avait jamais grimpé aussi haut… Longtemps cette image de son père lui était restée. Inégalable. Inaccessible.

« Fiston, il commence vraiment à faire nuit. Allez, descends de cet arbre avant de prendre froid… »

Le petit Kurogane de quatre ans renifla en serrant les dents.

« J'ai pas froid !

- Si tu t'enrhumes, tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi à Eoshima…

- M'en fiche, grogna encore le petit Kuro, essuyant du revers de la main les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux…

- Je sais que tu es triste, lui dit doucement son père de sa voix grave.

- Chuis pas triste ! rugit le petit Kuro en s'agitant sur sa branche.

- Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup ta grand-mère…

- …. »

Face au silence soudain du garçonnet, son père reprit doucement.

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère. On n'a jamais le temps de se dire au revoir comme il le faudrait… Grand-mère t'aimait beaucoup elle aussi, elle a été heureuse de te connaître. Elle est partie en paix, sa maladie ne la faisait plus souffrir. Et puis… »

Il s'approcha de l'arbre, remarquant que son fils regardait intensément les astres de l'univers.

« Tu as raison. Elle est sûrement quelque part là-bas…

- Alors, j'irais la chercher ! » s'écria Kuro d'un air déterminé.

Son père eu un demi sourire.

« Peut-être… Mais tu sais… Si tu cherches bien à travers les étoiles, tu rencontreras sûrement… Quelqu'un que tu aimeras aussi.

- Peuh ! M'en fiche ! bouda Kuro.

- Alors tu veux bien redescendre de ton perchoir, petit singe ?

- Chuis pas un singe !

- Quel dommage… Moi qui avait tout le temps ce soir pour te raconter plein d'histoires…

- …

- Tant pis, soupira le père en faisant mine de s'éloigner, on dirait bien que tu vas devoir dormir ici à la belle étoile avec les loups et les hiboux…

- Aaaah ! Attends, Papa ! » s'agita Kuro sur sa branche.

Le père se retourna avec un demi sourire goguenard.

« Hou, hou, le bout de choux a peur des hiboux…

- Même pas vraiiii ! rugit Kuro en rougissant. En fait… Dit-il un ton plus bas … Je voulais savoir… Dis Papa, toi aussi tu as eu une grand-mère que tu aimais beaucoup ?

- Bien sûr. Elle n'était pas plus grande que ça, mais avait un sacré caractère… Elle parlait une langue jamais entendue ici…

- … Et un grand-père aussi ?

- Evidemment. Personne ne l'égalait au maniement du katana. Et ses cheveux étaient dorés…

- Peuh ! Tu te moques de moi, ça n'existe pas, les cheveux en or !

- Eh bien… C'est vrai qu'ici à Nihon, presque tout le monde a les cheveux noirs, mais ta maman m'a dit qu'il existe des pays où les gens ont des chevelures de même couleur que le cuivre, que les châtaignes, et même comme le blé au soleil… Et tu sais que Maman ne ment jamais…

- Maman ne ment jamais… Mais toi OUI ! »

L'espace d'un instant, c'était comme si un javelot avait transpercé de part en part le malheureux père de Kurogane, tout penaud…

« Argh… Un petit être si mignon et déjà si cruel envers son propre sang… Gémit-il.

- Pourtant… Je te crois… » murmura soudain Kurogane, radoucit.

« J'ai fais un drôle de rêve, hier soir, reprit l'enfant. J'ai rien compris.

- Ah… C'est plutôt à Maman que tu devrais en parler. Nul ne lit mieux qu'elle dans les rêves…

- Bah… De toutes façons, je ne me souviens déjà pratiquement plus de rien. Mais dans mon rêve, les gens avaient des costumes bizarres, et la couleur de leurs cheveux l'était aussi… Je crois que j'étais grand et que je me battais, ouais. Pour protéger quelqu'un…

- C'est la seule raison valable de se battre, mon fils…

- Papa… »

L'enfant s'interrompit d'un énorme « Atchoum ! » qui le fit trembler sur sa branche.

« Eh bien je te souhaite bonne nuit à prendre froid sur ton arbre, sourit le père en s'éloignant.

- IIII ! Non ! Papa ! Reviens ! Ne me laisse pas avec les hiboux ! s'affola Kuro sur sa branche. Pardon ! Je serais sage ! Ne me laisse pas ! »

Le rire grave du père roula comme une rocaille.

« Je ne te laisserais jamais, petit singe, dit-il en le soulevant de sa branche d'une seule main pour le prendre dans ses bras. Même quand je serais dans les étoiles…

- Les étoiles… C'est si loin… Murmura le petit garçon en frottant ses yeux, qui commençaient à s'alourdir de sommeil.

- Demain, on va à Eoshima. Tu verras, c'est plus près ! » rit le père en l'emportant vers la maison…

Eoshima est certainement le lieu le plus magnifique du pays de Nihon. Situé à quelques kilomètres du palais impérial, il étale toute la magnificence d'une nature splendide et mystérieuse… C'est aussi le lieu où le sol s'unit à la terre, où tout commence et ne peut avoir de fin, les rivages envoûtants des lagons venant baigner les courbes des glaciers…

Le bleu indigo et intense de l'eau…

Le blanc pur et délicat des sommets enneigés…

Le bleu pastel du ciel…

Le blanc crémeux des nuages…

« Fiston ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le père de Kurogane en voyant son enfant ouvrir des yeux ronds sur la magnificence de ce paysage…

- C'est ce blanc… Ce blanc… Et le bleu aussi… Murmura l'enfant.

- C'est un sacré panorama, hein ? Sourit le père.

- Papa… Dans mon rêve… Je l'ai vu…

- Eoshima ?

- Non… Quelqu'un… Dans mon rêve… Je ne me souviens presque de rien, mais… Son regard était aussi bleu que le lagon… Et ses cheveux… Presque aussi clairs que le blanc de la neige… Il portait du blanc, aussi… Oui, j'en suis sûr… BLANC !

- Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?

- Ah, non, c'est tout flou dans ma tête… »

Le père prit un sourire de circonstances :

« Oh, regarde ! Il est grand cet arbre là-bas ! Je parie que tu es incapable de grimper dessus !

- Quoi ? se récria Kurogane, furieux. Tu vas voir, je ne vais en faire qu'une bouchée, de cette brindille !, cria-t-il en se précipitant vers son « adversaire ».

- Attention à ne pas te blesser, petit singe !

-Chuis pas un singe ! »

La mère de Kurogane s'était approchée de son mari dans un léger bruissement de tissu.

« Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda son époux. Tu crois… Qu'il a le don de voir le futur dans les rêves ?

- Il tient plus de toi que de moi, sourit la belle jeune femme. Et même s'il a reçu certains dons de par nos deux familles, ils ne se manifesteront que très rarement et en certaines circonstances… Mais cette fois… C'était bien un rêve prémonitoire.

- Il le fera donc. Traverser les étoiles… Les enfants ont une bonne mémoire. Pourquoi a-t-il déjà presque tout oublié de ce rêve ?

- Je suppose que c'est une protection… Inéluctable… Je te l'ai dis, il est comme toi. S'il grandissait en gardant cette vision du futur à l'esprit, il ferait tout pour retrouver cette personne qu'il a vu dans son rêve… Malheureusement, même si cette personne va beaucoup souffrir avant leur rencontre, il ne faut pas perturber le cours du destin. Ils ne doivent pas se rencontrer… Avant le moment venu…

- Dans son rêve, il protégeait cette personne. Elle sera donc si importante à ses yeux ? »

Sa femme esquissa un sourire qui en disait long, mais n'ajouta pas un mot.

« Hé ! Je suis son père ! J'ai le droit de savoir, quand même ! Je vais avoir des petits-enfants blonds aux yeux bleus, c'est ça ?

- Poilus avec de grandes oreilles. » répondit stoïquement sa femme.

Perché sur son arbre, leur fils hocha la tête pour observer, là-bas, les merveilleuses montagnes enneigées…

« … Blanc… » répéta-t-il, songeur…

_**Fin du flashback**_

….

**Pays de Nihon**

…**.FUTUR !**

« … Blanc… » murmura faiblement Kurogane dans sa semi inconscience, resserrant son bras sur Fye évanoui contre lui, tout deux échoués enlacés dans la neige…

Tout autour d'eux, la lutte acharnée contre les morphes avait pris fin. Il ne restait plus que les nombreux débris et dégât causés par la bataille, et les ninjas du pays de Nihon du futur, qui se ramassaient après le combat…

Marmotte, le petit bébé Mokona, sautilla tout autour du couple d'un air affolé :

« Pépé… Mémé… Réveillez vous ! Je vous en prie !... Ouiiiin ! pleurnicha-t-elle, Marmotte ne sait pas quoi faire !

- Marmotte ! » l'appela au loin une voix familière.

Le cœur de la petite bête bondit en voyant se précipiter à sa rencontre les deux Shaolan… Folle de joie, elle exécuta un saut parfait jusque dans la main de celui qu'elle connaissait (elle avait beau n'être qu'un bébé, son sens de l'observation était redoutable.)

« Ouiiiin ! Shaolaaaan ! sanglota la petite bête en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

- Marmotte… Je suis si content de te revoir… Sourit-il en la serrant tendrement contre lui. Ta maman n'est pas loin, on va la rejoindre… Elle était folle d'inquiétude, tu sais ?

- Alors c'était vrai… Murmura Shaolan clone, les yeux ronds. Mokona a eu des bébés…

- Y'en a dix… » lui chuchota son double.

Ce chiffre suffit à peindre une scène apocalyptique à l'esprit de Shaolan clone, devenu limpide, mais faut dire qu'il avait de l'imagination en la matière…

« Vite ! s'écria Marmotte, affolée, ne parvenant qu'à dire des bribes de mots entre ses larmes… Là-bas… Ils ne bougent plus… » dit-elle en indiquant une direction.

Un frisson glacé parcouru le vrai Shaolan lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes familières échouées entrelacées dans la neige…

« Papa ! Maman ! s'écria-t-il en se ruant vers eux…

- HEIN ? » n'en finit pas de s'étonner le pauvre Shaolan clone, complètement largué et brassant l'air avec ses bras…

Le vrai Shaolan arriva le premier auprès du couple, jurant entre ses dents :

« Alors là, bravo ! grogna-t-il en se penchant sur le couple pour s'assurer de leur état, comprenant ce qui était arrivé. J'étais sûr que ça allait se passer comme ça ! Après toutes ces épreuves ils étaient épuisés, mais ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de se picorer comme des fous furieux !

- Kurogane san… Et Fye san… Rougit furieusement Shaolan clone devant l'évidence de la scène et la posture des amoureux évanouis … Ils… Ils…

- Ils vont bien, soupira le vrai Shaolan comme une nourrice qui doit veiller sur deux enfants. Ils ont juste voulu jouer aux plus malins en ignorant leur santé, comme d'habitude, et sont maintenant complètement vidés de leurs forces… Il faut les réhydrater, et ils doivent se reposer au chaud…

- Non… S'étrangla Shaolan clone, encore plus rouge pivoine… Je veux dire… Ils… Tous les deux… Ils… »

Il y eu comme un blanc, un silence assourdissant balayé par des bourrasques de vent, l'autre Shaolan comprenant la stupéfaction du clone :

« Oh… Tu veux dire… EUX DEUX ?

- Oui…

- Ils se sont fiancés. Ça va faire six mois qu'ils sont… Vraiment ensemble, quoi…

- Ah ouais, carrément… Grogna le clone. Non mais j'y crois pas, ils se tournent autour pendant 40 000 ans, et ils se décident en moins de six mois… Il était temps IDIOTS !

- Heu… Je crois qu'ils ne sont pas totalement inconscients et nous entendent, là… Dit le vrai Shaolan en tombant des nues… Allez, ne passe pas en mode Dark Vador pour si peu et cherchons plutôt comment les emmener au palais… »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent lorsqu'il vit les corps des KuroxFye soulevés de terre en une vague magique par un Shaolan clone remonté comme une boite à coucou :

« Ça ira comme ça ?

- N'utilise pas la magie de Maman ! se liquéfia le vrai Shaolan de son ton de nounou. C'est pas bon pour lui !

- Tu… Parles de Fye San ? se récria encore le clone, en tombant à la renverse au mot « Maman »….

- Oui… Pour moi c'est Maman… Et Papa… Dit le vrai Shaolan avec un regard rassuré vers Kurogane, trop heureux de le voir de retour… Je t'expliquerais…

- Heu… Je sais pas si j'y tiens… Frémit le clone en secouant la tête.

- Hey ! Vous deux ! Besoin d'aide ? »

En hochant la tête, les deux Shaolan virent virevolter au-dessus d'eux Kuro ten'shi et Fye Shinigami…

« Ce sont nos amis ! s'écria Marmotte. Ils viennent de Heaven's world.

- Heaven's world ?... Alors… Vous êtes la troisième clé ? Demanda le vrai Shaolan en se précipitant à la rencontre de Fye Shinigami.

- Oui, sourit le blond… Tu es Shaolan, n'est-ce pas ? Ton père nous as beaucoup aidé dans notre monde… Alors nous sommes venus lui rendre la pareille pour vaincre le sorcier dragon et le roi des Shinigamis…

- Hé bien, j'étais sûr qu'il s'amuserait un peu trop avec son blond, sourit Kuro ten'shi en soulevant le corps de son double dans ses bras…

- Gna gna gna… En clair, tout l'univers était au courant, à part moi… » bouda Shaolan clone.

« Shaolan san ! l'appela au loin Ferio, arrivant avec toute une escorte de ninjas.

- Par ici ! On a deux blessés ! »

Au final, avant même d'arriver au palais avec leur nombreuse escorte, Kuro et Fye avaient déjà bénéficiés de la magie de soin du ten'shi et du savoir faire médical de Nihon. Le diagnostic du vrai Shaolan était d'ailleurs tombé juste. Leurs vies n'étaient pas en danger, mais le couple, toujours inconscient, avait besoin de récupérer des forces, et pour cela d'être réhydratés dans le plus grand repos. Au risque de jouer avec le feu, Shaolan fit en leur nom une demande spéciale :

« Je vous en pries, dit-il aux médecins du palais, il ne faut surtout pas les séparer… Ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre…. S'ils sont ensemble… Je suis sûr qu'ils guériront plus vite…

- D'accord… »

Le vrai Shaolan glissa la main de Fye dans celle de Kurogane avant qu'ils soient emportés sur des brancards…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Tout ira bien maintenant, Papa, Maman… »

Son cœur se serra en les voyant disparaître au bout du couloir…

« Non mais t'as vu ta tête ? grogna Shaolan clone en lui mettant une pichenette sur le nez. Retiens tes larmes, ils vont juste faire une sieste et ils reviendront frais comme des gardons !

- Mais heuuuu… Pleurnicha le vrai Shaolan, le nez rouge vif, en mode Watanuki…

- Kurogane san, c'est un roc. Tu peux lui balancer ce que tu veux dans les dents, il se relèvera toujours, je suis bien placé pour le savoir, il m'a carrément explosé un bras… Et Fye San, il a beau faire le tout doux, c'est pas de la guimauve…

- C'est vrai… Reconnu le vrai Shaolan en se remémorant le duel de Fye avec Hageshi…

- Alors ne te laisses pas submerger par tes sentiments. Ça ne t'aide pas, et lui non plus ! »

Le vrai Shaolan hocha la tête en se maîtrisant à nouveau. Son clone avait peut-être raison. Depuis que les voyageurs assumaient pleinement la « famille » qu'ils étaient devenus, que leurs sentiments s'étaient renforcés, l'affectif prenait souvent l'ascendant sur l'action et la réflexion.

Peut-être que maintenant ils s'inquiétaient TROP les uns pour les autres…

Du coup, lors de batailles importantes comme celle où Kurogane avait disparu, ils avaient cédés à la panique quand ils auraient dû agir intelligemment… ça ne pardonnerait pas, contre le sorcier dragon.

A l'époque de Shaolan clone, même dans les situations les plus critiques, personne ne paniquait.

Ils faisaient juste…. Ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

… A part Sakura. C'était trop facile de la poser dans un coin dans sa jolie robe et ne rien lui laisser faire.

Faut pas s'étonner que ça ait si mal tourné quand elle a décidé d'agir seule…

« Je suis désolé… Murmura le vrai Shaolan. Mais nous nous sommes tous jurés de ne plus jamais laisser un tel drame se reproduire… De ne plus jamais nous mentir, ni entre nous, ni avec nous-mêmes… C'est peut-être une faiblesse d'être aussi sentimentaux… Mais c'est une idiotie de ne pas dire aux gens auxquels on tient combien on les aime… »

Shaolan clone secoua la tête, touché, mais tentant de le dissimuler…

« Eh bien… Je suppose que tu devras m'apprendre à être un peu plus sentimental… Et moi je te donnerais un coup de pied aux fesses chaque fois que tu le seras trop !

- Je t'en rendrais deux… Sourit l'autre Shaolan.

- Je t'en rendrais trois !

- Gniaaaah… Gémit Marmotte, perchée sur l'épaule du vrai Shaolan.

- Ne crains rien, la rassura celui-ci. Tu peux avoir confiance en Shaolan Kun. Il n'est pas méchant… »

Le clone tressaillit, ému, puis détourna la tête avec un grand « HEM ! » forcé.

« Désolé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles, intervint Kuro ten'shi qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux avec Fye Shinigami, mais on devrait peut-être se présenter aux tôliers de ce palais…

- Commençons par retrouver Mokona, Noa San et Eungyo chan, dit le vrai Shaolan. Ils ne doivent pas être loin.

- Eungyo… Murmura Shaolan clone en se remémorant la mission qu'il avait confiée à la jeune fille… Alors… Elle a réussit… Soupira-t-il, soulagé…

- Oui, elle nous a rejoint… Au sens propre comme au figuré. Son aide nous a été précieuse, sourit l'autre Shaolan. Nous avons veillé sur elle, et elle va bien…

- Tant mieux… Car je dois m'excuser auprès d'elle… » dit Shaolan clone d'une voix triste…

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsque Marmotte exécuta un saut parfait jusque sur son épaule :

« Wiiiiz ! s'écria-t-elle, enthousiaste, en embrassant sa joue. Allons retrouver ma Maman !

- D'a… D'accord… » rougit le garçon en tombant des nues.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à les retrouver dans l'un des luxueux salons réservés aux invités du palais de Nihon. Il faut dire que personne n'avait oublié Eungyo depuis son premier voyage en ces lieux… Mokona, Noa et elle avaient été reçus avec bonheur. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'expliquer la raison de leur venue qu'on les avait gavés de nourriture, plongés dans un bain et habillés à la japonaise…

« Marmotte ! s'écria Mokona, un ruban rouge avec des clochettes noué à chaque oreille, du plus loin qu'elle vit sa fille.

- Maman ! » répondit-elle en bondissant à sa rencontre.

Les deux petites bêtes se précipitèrent l'une vers l'autre, bondissant, pleurant et criant comme des folles :

« J'ai tellement eu peuuuur !

- Pardoooon !

- Ne recommences plus jamais !

- Ouiiiin ! »

Mokona, serrant éperdument contre son cœur son bébé de ses petites pattes, posa ensuite son regard plein de larmes sur Shaolan clone.

« On se retrouve, beau gosse ! » rit-elle en se jetant sur lui et le couvrant de bisous…

« Moko chan… » murmura Shaolan clone, ému, touché, les bras ballants… N'arrivant pas à lui donner un geste tendre, comme s'il avait peur de la blesser…

Eungyo, revêtue d'un sublime Yukata brodé de magnifiques fleurs rouges, se précipita à son tour, dans la direction du vrai Shaolan, cette fois…

« Shaolan ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? Et où sont… »

Elle se figea devant les KuroxFye anges.

« Heu… ?

- Ce sont leurs doubles d'Heaven's world, expliqua le vrai Shaolan. Fye shinigami est aussi la troisième clé…

- Bienvenue à vous, leur sourit Eungyo.

- Enchanté » sourit Fye shinigami en lui faisant un baise main de très grande classe , sous le regard noir de Noa, resté en retrait derrière Eungyo et vêtu comme un ninja de Nihon… Ce qu'il était, après tout !

« Et où est Tonton Fye ? questionna Eungyo, inquiète. Et Tonton Kuro, il a réussit à revenir ?

- Oui, mais ils se sont un peu trop lâchés sur les retrouvailles, expliqua encore Shaolan d'un air désabusé. Ils vont bien, mais sont tombés dans les choux. Ils ont été emmenés se reposer ensemble dans une chambre… »

Des idées de fangirl traversèrent l'esprit pas si chaste de la petite coréenne.

« … Ensemble ?... Dans une chambre ? … Se reposer ?... Je vois très bien comment ils vont récupérer leurs forces, hé, hé, hé, hé….

- Co…Comment ? » osa à peine demander Shaolan clone en s'étranglant de ces allusions, ayant sur ce sujet retrouvé son incroyable naïveté d'autrefois…

Eungyo ne répondit pas, clignant simplement des yeux en lui disant avec gentillesse :

« Hé… Tu m'as l'air en meilleure forme que la dernière fois où nous nous sommes vus…

- Mademoiselle Eungyo… »

Il baissa piteusement la tête.

« Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir à nouveau perdu le contrôle de ma conscience à ce moment là… Jamais, non jamais je n'aurais dû vous attaquer… J'ai tellement honte… Alors que vous nous avez tellement aidé…

- C'est oublié, sourit-elle, je suis contente que tu ailles bien. L'important à présent, c'est que nous soyons tous réunis. C'est tous ensemble que nous avons une mission à accomplir… »

En parlant de ça, la fine silhouette de Ferio, suivit de son escorte, réapparut sur le seuil de la porte.

« Les seigneurs Kurogane et Fye sont hors de danger. Ils ont reçus des soins, et dorment à présent paisiblement. En attendant leur réveil, je serais heureux de vous conduire jusqu'à la salle des souvenirs… Son Altesse le Princesse Fu vous attends avec joie et impatience, elle n'a jamais cessé de prier pour votre retour…

- Allons y… » dit Noa de son air impénétrable en se postant aux côtés d'Eungyo.

Les autres leur emboîtèrent le pas… Mokona et Marmotte bondirent en riant sur les épaules d'Eungyo…

« Shao… Chuchota Shaolan clone à l'adresse de son double…

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je… Je ne veux plus jamais faire de mal à quelqu'un, chuchota Shaolan clone d'une voix imperceptible. Je ne veux plus jamais perdre ma conscience… Si jamais cela se reproduit… Si je recommence ces horreurs… »

Ses deux derniers mots se perdirent en un souffle, gorge nouée…

« … Tues moi… »

L'autre garçon fronça les sourcils sous cette requête, avant d'esquisser un demi sourire d'excuses.

« Désolé, ce n'est plus à moi d'en décider…

- Mais ? s'étrangla Shaolan clone, sidéré.

- C'est quelque chose dont nous devrons parler tous ensemble… Avec toute la FAMILLE, continua l'autre garçon en insistant sur ce mot. Et puis…. Tuer est une lourde responsabilité. Un poids si lourd qu'il peut écraser. Si je dois tuer quelqu'un… Alors ce ne pourra être que Fei Wan Reed, car c'est lui, c'est sa magie qui t'as poussé à commettre ces actes. Je trouverais le moyen de te libérer de lui… Je te le promets.

- Shao… »

Le vrai Shaolan lui saisit le poignet, l'entraînant avec un grand rire, presque enfantin :

« Viens… On s'est mis en retard, il faut qu'on rattrape les autres !

- O … Oui ! »

Tandis qu'ils courraient, Shaolan clone regarda son double avec tristesse.

« Pourquoi, Shaolan ? Pensa-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te fixes des défis insensés et des promesses impossibles à tenir ? »

Au moment d'entrer dans la salle des souvenirs, les cœurs des deux garçons connurent un soubresaut. Une jeune fille magnifiquement vêtue se tenait là, et tout dans sa silhouette, son attitude, jusque dans la couleur de ses cheveux… Rappelait Sakura…

« Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! hurla Eungyo, folle de joie, en se précipitant bras grands ouverts vers son amie.

- Bienvenue à la maison » répondit-elle d'un sourire lumineux, en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

_**Pays du japon moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

Alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la boutique, Watanuki s'agitait de plus en plus nerveusement, chuchotant tout bas :

« La sœur jumelle de Yuko… La sœur jumelle de Yuko… C'est quand même dingue, j'ai du mal à le croire !

- Calmes toi… Dis doucement Domeki en lui prenant la main. On va bientôt savoir ce qu'en pense Yuko Sama. Alors ne te comporte pas comme un idiot…

- C'EST TOI L'IDIOT ! » rugit Watanuki, avant de se pétrifier en entendant un rire léger dans son dos :

« Vous m'avez l'air très amoureux… » dit Ming Yun avec un joli sourire.

« Gniiii… C'est que … Voyez-vous… Enfin… Oui… » avoua Watanuki, rouge flamme , et brassant l'air des bras, d'un ton si mignon que s'il n'y avait pas eu un témoin, Domeki se serait bien occupé de lui faire une démonstration de ses sentiments au milieu de la rue…

Il assagit ses pensées en voyant apparaître près d'eux l'entrée du jardin de la boutique.

« C'est ici, dit Domeki à Ming Yun.

- Oui… Je reconnais ses fameuses demi lunes sur Les colonnes…

- Mais… Si vous êtes déjà venue ici, comment avez-vous oublié le chemin ? s'étonna Watanuki.

- Je suis déjà venue à la boutique. Mais pas dans ce monde… » sourit-elle mystérieusement.

Face à la lueur interloquée qui s'alluma dans le regard stoïque de Domeki, son amant lui rappela :

« Tu sais bien ce que dit Yuko… La boutique est ici est ailleurs… Au carrefour de toutes les dimensions…

- Oy…

- Ming Yun San, reprit Watanuki avec son ton serviable d'homme à tout faire et s'inclinant devant elle, soyez la bienvenue… Quel thé aimez-vous ? Si vous voulez bien entrer, je vous le préparerais pendant que vous discuterez avec Yuko…

- Merci… Mais ne vous donnez pas cette peine… » répondit Ming Yun avec un sourire plus triste, avant d'avancer un pied pour passer la porte du jardin…

A ce moment là, c'est comme si le système d'alarme d'une prison venait de se déclancher. Watanuki et Domeki, les yeux ronds, virent la terre du jardin s'ouvrir en deux, et en sortir… La tour d'un mirador, comme dans les films de guerre, avec une sirène hurlant encore et encore pour ameuter tous les pompiers de la ville, un gyrophare tournoyant en lançant des étincelles de lumière, et un message enregistré sur magnétophone avec la voix de Yuko, chantant d'une voix sèche dans des enceintes dignes d'un concert des Rolling Stones :

« Tu n'es pas la bienvenue iciiii

Rentre chez toi par le premier taxiiii

Et ne reviens pas avant dix décennies… »

« C'est… Charmant… Comme message d'accueil… » Commenta Watanuki d'un sourire forcé…

Ming Yun ignora le message de menace de Yuko et entra quand même dans le jardin quand l'alarme cessa d'hurler, suivie par les deux garçons. Ming Yun se mit à sautiller comme une petite fille, appelant tout haut avec tendresse :

« Zié chaaaan… Où es-tu ma doudou dodue que j'adore d'amour fou ?

- Sa… Quoi ? s'étrangla Watanuki, renversé.

- ça doit être un nom de code entre sœurs, soupira Domeki en haussant les épaules.

- Zié chaaaan… Continua d'appeler Ming Yun. Où es-tu mon andouille douillette qui a du poil aux gambettes ?

- Bah si c'est un nom de code… Elles auraient pu trouver mieux… Commenta Watanuki, les yeux ronds…

- Oy, confirma Domeki, à deux doigts d'un fou rire qui aurait ruiné son masque flegmatique…

- Zié chaaaan… Où es-tu ma colérique volcanique qui a la coli…

- MAIS T'AS PAS BIENTOT FINIT DE ME DONNER DES SURNOMS DEBILES ? » l'interrompit Yuko, surgissant hors de la boutique armée d'un fusil et revêtue d'un treillis, un bandeau rouge dans ses cheveux telle Rambo au féminin.

« Soeurette chérie de mon cœur… Continua Ming Yun en écartant grand les bras avec un sourire crétin.

- A trois, je tire ! grogna Yuko en la mettant en joue.

- Hein… Mais non, Yuko t'es pas sérieuse ? s'affola Watanuki, qui se trouvait aussi dans son champs de vision…

- Un… Commença à compter Yuko, le regard déterminé…

- Elle va le faire ! Elle va le faire ! hurla Watanuki, passant en panique puissance 10, tournant et vrillant en toupie sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que Domeki le saisisse par le col et le planque par sécurité derrière lui …

- Zié chaaaan… Miaula Ming Yun avec des petits cœurs dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas perdu ton caractère de feu ! J'adore ! Même si c'est sûrement pour ça que tu es toujours vieille fille…

- DEUX … Grogna Yuko d'une voix encore plus aride, le doigt sur la gâchette…

- Gniah ! Je veux pas être complice d'un meurtre ! » se liquéfia Watanuki derrière Domeki.

C'est alors qu'une main se posa doucement sur la canon du fusil de Yuko.

« Allons… Tu sais que même si tu visais juste, cela n'aurait aucun effet… » dit avec gentillesse Clow de sa voix apaisante, sortant à son tour de la boutique avec Mokona noir perché sur son épaule.

« Evidemment… » soupira Yuko, désabusée.

Elle pointa le fusil en l'air et appuya sur la gâchette. Des confettis multicolores éclatèrent dans l'air, avec un drapeau blanc sortant du canon, sur lequel il était écrit : « BANG ! »

… Watanuki, achevé, s'étala dans les bras de Domeki, heureusement là pour le rattraper…

« Ming Yuuuun ! s'écria Mokona noir joyeusement en bondissant depuis l'épaule de Clow pour atterrir dans la main de la jumelle de Yuko.

- Contente de te revoir, Youpapa… Sourit-elle. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible un jour… »

Puis, se tournant en direction de Clow :

« ça faisait un moment… Ta nouvelle réincarnation te convient ?

- Un peu trop de responsabilités à mon goût, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre d'être en vie… La prochaine fois, j'aimerais un métier plus facile…

- Né ? Il fait des réservations sur ses prochaines vies ? s'étrangla Watanuki.

- En tout cas, sourit Ming Yun, tu n'as pas changé, Clow ! … Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, Zié chan… La quarantaine est cruelle avec toi… Mais je t'adorerais toujours… Avec tes rides, tes varices et tes poignées d'amour…

- Je n'ai pas un seul gramme en trop ! rugit la sorcière des dimensions, outrée…

- Vous avez vu ? Elle n'a pas nié pour les rides et les varices, ricana Ming Yun en se tournant vers Watanuki et Domeki, sidérés…

- Ne me fais pas regretter que mon fusil soit un jouet… Feula Yuko.

- Et puis même… Dit sa sœur avec un sourire plus triste… Tu aurais tiré dans le vide… »

Il y eu un silence soudain, pesant, presque lugubre, qui mit vraiment mal à l'aise Watanuki et Domeki…

« Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir jusqu'ici ? demanda Yuko, sa colère retombée mais sa voix un peu déstabilisée… Sous cette forme, en plus ? Tu sais combien c'est dangereux pour tout le monde… Quand tu n'es plus… Là-bas…

- Il faut parfois que je m'arrête… Sinon, il n'y aurait pas de hasard, car il existe vraiment… Sourit Ming Yun …

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Tu es folle … Soupira Yuko…

- C'est à propos du sceau sacré et du sorcier dragon, n'est-ce pas ? Se permit d'intervenir Clow.

- Oui… J'ai des choses à vous dire, dit Ming Yun, le regard plus mystérieux.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas… Tu peux entrer dans la boutique… Céda Yuko. Viens… Tu me raconteras tout… »

Ming Yun leva une main en l'air, faisant le V de la victoire, Mokona l'imitant, perché sur son épaule, avant de sautiller comme un cabri jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Maru et Moro en surgirent, et se mirent à faire la ronde autour d'elle en chantant une étrange comptine :

_« Je suis le début et la fin_

_Je suis le soir et le matin_

_Je suis la vie et la mort_

_Je suis celle qui décide de ton sort_

_Tous tes choix, tous tes doutes, toutes tes volontés_

_Tous tes actes, qui tu es, et ce que tu n'as pas fais_

_Je suis, je suis_

_Devinez qui je suis ? »_

Ming Yun ne répondit rien, donnant tendrement la main à chacune des petites filles avant de suivre Clow. Avant de leur emboîter le pas, Yuko se tourna dans la direction de Watanuki et Domeki, restés debout au milieu du jardin.

« Watanuki… Un thé rouge s'il te plaît…Demanda Yuko, tellement polie que ç'en était inquiétant…

- Tout de suite ! dit le garçon. Je vais préparer des gâteaux, aussi….

- C'est inutile. Les morts ne mangent pas… Les Dieux non plus.

- HEIN ? »

_« Devinez, devinez qui je suis ? »_

**Chapitre 41 : Un trait sur le passé**

_**Pays du japon moderne, Tokyo Sud**_

Assis derrière son bureau à l'agence Z-loan, Bekko regardait d'un air étrange, un peu nostalgique, l'objet que ses jeunes employés venaient de lui ramener…

« Une boîte à musique… » murmura-t-il, si bas qu'on l'entendit à peine.

« C'est Mlle la directrice qui nous demandé de vous l'acheter, sourit Michiru de son air Kawaï, devinant à qui l'objet était destiné en réalité…

- Ouais ! Et on s'est tapé au moins 138 boutiques pour la trouver ! grogna Kanashimi.

- Y'a une récompense à la clé ? Demanda Chika, des yens plein les yeux.

- Oui, répondit le passeur d'âmes de son ton monocorde… TOUTE MON ESTIME . »

Les trois adolescents s'écrasèrent sur le plancher, achevés par ces trois mots…

« On pouvait s'en douter…

- Non mais quel radasse !

- Le travail est toujours mal récompensé, snif … »

Un peu plus loin, assis sur le canapé un livre à la main, Shito leva les yeux de sa lecture pour murmurer :

« Certains objets n'ont pas de prix… Parce que leur valeur est sentimentale…

- Ooooh… firent les trois autres adolescents.

- Enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit… Reprit le chinois de son air indifférent et froid. Pour moi les vieux trucs ne sont que des déchets qui doivent être jetés aux ordures… »

Un frisson glacé parcouru les trois autres.

« Franchement… Je me demande si Shito n'est pas pire que Bekko… Grinça Chika avec un sourire forcé…

- Ils ne sont pas… Très démonstratifs, c'est tout… Tenta de les excuser Michiru en tombant des nues.

- J'ai eu lors de mon voyage des rapports plus amicaux dans un monde avec un alligator qui voulait me bouffer … » commenta Kanashimi.

Bekko effleura doucement le bois noir ébène et laqué de la boîte à musique, sur le couvercle de laquelle s'étalait avec éclat la fleur d'un Iris rouge, peinte à la main…

_**Dimension, inconnue, au même moment…**_

Fei Wan Reed s'engouffra de son pas lourd dans un wagon du train de métal, parfaitement désert. Il n'y avait même pas de conducteur, ce train flottait ainsi à travers les dimensions supérieures, inaccessibles aux humains ordinaires…

Ordinaire, Fei ne l'avait jamais été. Même pas un magicien ordinaire. Il était un Reed. Et même écrasé par le charisme irradiant de Clow, il avait su s'en différencier très tôt par un style radicalement différent. Quand Clow s'amusait à fabriquer des cartes magiques roses bonbon pour une fillette, Fei était déjà en train d'avancer les pions pour son plan futur et ambitieux…

Avec un génie pervers de la manipulation, du meurtre et du sang…

Son regard se posa sur les dimensions qui défilaient derrière la vitre du train, comme un paysage lointain, où l'on n'ira jamais, à côté duquel on passe sans s'arrêter…

Avant de devenir un monstre de cruauté, il avait été un homme. Il avait même, il y a bien longtemps, lutté pour le bien aux côtés des anciennes clés… Mais aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il était déjà, au temps de sa jeunesse, déchiré entre l'obscurité et la lumière…

Il n'y a que deux personnes qui auraient pu freiner sa course inéluctable vers la destruction et l'auto destruction…

Yuko… Il est impossible de ne pas l'aimer. Une seule de ses apparitions suffit à vous ensorceler à vie. Il avait été foudroyé, comme les autres. Mais Yuko appartenait à Clow. Bekko attendait son tour avec son regard de chien battu. Hageshi n'aurait jamais son tour, et il ruminait sa souffrance en silence. Fei ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ce niveau là, il avait sa fierté. Yuko resterait peut-être à jamais un souhait inaccessible, une étoile qu'on ne peut atteindre… Et son adversaire la plus redoutable.

Et puis… Un jour, sans prévenir, tout avait basculé. Tout avait été chamboulé, renversé, de manière irrémédiable, démente, éperdue…

Ming Yun…

Penser à elle, c'était comme répandre du sel sur une plaie ouverte… Tout était douloureux : la cautérisation, la cicatrisation, et même le souvenir amer ancré à jamais dans sa chair…

Il l'avait perdue ce jour là… Ce jour maudit où il lui avait cruellement mentit pendant qu'elle s'éteignait lentement dans ses bras, comme la flamme d'une bougie qui s'affaiblit petit à petit avant de se noyer dans la cire…

Il se souvenait de son regard, désespérément accroché dans le vague, espérant follement qu'une déchirure dimensionnelle se produise dans l'air, et le surnom affectueux qu'elle répétait sans cesse jusqu'à ce que sa voix ne devienne plus qu'un souffle :

« … Zié chan … Zié chan … Zié chan …Va venir, n'est-ce pas ?... Elle me l'a promis… Je veux voir Zié chan… »

Mais les secondes lui échappaient sans que son vœu soit exaucé…

« Zié chan… Zié chan … Où es tu, Zié chan ? »

… Jusqu'à la dernière…

« Zié chan… Ne m'oublies pas, petite sœur… Je t'aime tant… Ma Zié chan… »

Le monstre Fei Wan Reed est né ce jour là. Quand la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme adorée, mourante dans ses bras, ne pensait qu'à une autre personne à cet instant… Yuko…

Mais Yuko n'arriva pas à temps…

Bien sûr, Yuko serait venue plus tôt, si elle avait pu. Elle serait venue, si elle avait su que Ming Yun était à l'agonie…

Mais en ce temps là, elle faisait déjà le deuil de Clow, explorait les dimensions à la recherche d'Eungyo, et affrontait un autre ennemi…

Malgré tout…

Fei ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Pas de ne pas être arrivée à temps.

Mais parce que c'est uniquement à elle que Ming Yun pensait au dernier instant.

Parce que les derniers mots de Ming Yun dans sa vie humaine avaient été :

« Je t'aime, Zié chan… »

Alors que c'était lui, Fei, qui l'avait aimé le plus et l'avait accompagnée jusqu'au dernier instant. C'était resté en travers de sa gorge. Une blessure indélébile…

Alors… Il préférait se souvenir d'un autre jour… Celui où tout était encore possible…

Quand le soleil brillait comme un espoir et que les rencontres avaient le goût de l'été….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Pays du Japon Moderne**_

_**28 Juin 1980**_

« C'est la fin des coooours ! YEAH ! »

Avachie dans le jardin du temple des Domeki, Yuko, 15 ans, levait haut son verre de saké remplis à ras bord. Elle s'était déjà descendue à elle seule quatre bouteilles…

« C'est les vacanceuh ! chantait-elle. Finit les maths, le sport et les conseils de classeuh !

- De toutes façons, tu n'y vas jamais… Fit remarquer Noa de son ton stoïque en donnant un biscuit apéritif à chacun des Mokonas perchés sur ses épaules.

- Bah ! C'est bien une réflexion de premier de la classe ! La vie est faite pour s'amuser ! Bekko, ressers moi un verre !

- Ton verre est plein. Tu es tellement ivre que tu ne le remarques même pas… la sermonna le jeune chasseur.

- T'es trop sérieux, mon vieux ! Allez, bois un coup Bekko, dit la jeune fille en lui enfonçant le goulot d'une bouteille dans la bouche, quand t'es bourré t'es plus rigolo ! »

Le malheureux garçon eu beau se débattre, Yuko s'était littéralement jetée sur lui, l'empêchant de respirer en lui déversant des litres de saké dans la gorge, dans un roulis qui faisait « glou, glou, glou, glou »… Au point qu'il pensait qu'il allait se noyer…

« Au moins, commenta Noa, c'était les dernières bouteilles… »

C'est alors qu'un tourbillon argenté traversa le jardin à toute vitesse, lançant à la cantonade d'une voix goguenarde, les bras chargés :

« Les amiiiis ! Qui veut goûter une cargaison de vodka toute droit venue du grand froid ?

- Hageshiiii ! Mon héros, je t'adoooore ! » miaula Yuko en se jetant au cou du Shinigami, qui en lâcha les bouteilles qu'il portait, celles-ci se fracassant au sol…

« Noooon ! Mon précieux alcool ! » gémit Yuko en relâchant brutalement Hageshi pour se lamenter sur le désastre avec des larmes énormes, s'échappant de ses yeux de manière comique, comme le jet d'une fontaine.

« Yuko… » murmura tout bas Bekko en tentant de la calmer avec des gestes hésitants…

Il fouilla dans ses poches…

« Tiens… C'est un bon de réduction que j'ai découpé dans le journal… Pour deux bouteilles de Kir achetées la troisième est offerte…

- Youpiiiie ! Vive les radins ! » s'écria joyeusement Yuko, totalement réconfortée, en se jetant cette fois sur Bekko et lui embrassant la joue, et le garçon en tombit à la renverse, rouge flamme, battant l'air avec les bras, telle une tortue renversée sur le dos…

« Elle se console vite, constata Hageshi, les yeux ronds et la voix un peu aride, devant le spectacle…

- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour voir ça, les enfants… » dit Noa de son air imperturbable en cachant les yeux de Mokona noir et Mokona blanc, encore bébés…

Yuko délirait en braillant… Heu, chantant « C'est à boire, à boire, à boireuh ! » toujours vautrée sur Bekko, plaqué sous elle au sol et au bord de l'évanouissement, rouge brasier…

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, les petits… » sourit Haruka Domeki, assis plus loin à l'ombre des cerisiers.

Debout à ses côtés, Clow (le Clow de 1980, 35 ans à l'époque) ne répondit pas immédiatement au vieil homme.

« … Ce ne sont plus des enfants… » murmura-t-il en dardant Yuko du coin de l'œil, derrière ses lunettes…

(Commentaire que pourrait dire Watanuki : « _ESPECE DE VIEUX PERVERS_ ! »)

« Je ne les ai pas vus grandir, soupira Haruka. J'aurais préféré qu'ils restent encore un peu dans l'innocence de l'enfance… Les épreuves qui les attendent en tant qu'adultes sont bien cruelles… »

Clow le savait aussi déjà.

« Je recule sans cesse cet instant, mais il me semble inéluctable… Dit le beau brun. Je vais devoir faire venir la septième clé…

- Tu sais qu'à cet instant, tout va s'enchaîner… De manière irrémédiable, dit Haruka.

- Mais le sceau qui avait été placé par nos prédécesseurs sur le mont Fuji est en train de s'effriter… Le sorcier Dragon va s'échapper…

- Où penses tu le sceller à nouveau ?

- La tour de Tokyo…

- Décidément…On dirait qu'il se passe toujours des choses intéressantes, là-bas… » sourit Haruka.

Un vent étrange agita les cerisiers du temple.

« Ah… Sourit le vieil homme… Nous avons un invité…

- Il ne renoncera jamais… » soupira Clow d'un air fatigué.

La seconde d'après, un vortex noir déchira l'air, et il en surgit avec énergie Fei Wan Reed… Le Fei de l'époque, 30 ans de moins, costume noir à paillettes et col pelle à tarte, plateform shoes, et coiffure affro dressée sur la tête :

« Clow, espèce de Clown ! rugit celui qui n'avait pas encore de barbe et affichait une taille de guêpe, cintré dans un pantalon pattes d'eph', je viens te défier !

- Encore ? Sourit Clow, les yeux mi clos, mi poli, mi moqueur…

- Allez heu ! bougonna Fei, comme un caprice d'enfant. Affrontes moi, je te prouverais qui est le sorcier le plus puissant de l'univers !

- Il n'a toujours pas compris ? Soupira Noa, désabusé…

- C'est saoulant et même plus amusant… » dit Hageshi en attirant vers lui Yuko, pour qu'elle relâche enfin Bekko, devenu violet tant il manquait d'air depuis qu'elle était assise sur ses poumons…

« Ah, ah ! ricana Fei, pointant en l'air son énorme épée, Clow je vais te… »

SHLASH ! BOUM !

La seconde d'après, Fei, figé sur place, était noir de suie et sa coupe afro carbonisée, Clow lui ayant balancé un sortilège ne moins d'un centième de seconde.

« Clow ! La claaaasse ! s'écria encore Yuko en agitant des pompons comme une majorette sous acide. Vous avez encore gagné, senseï ! Je vous aime !3

Aveu d'ivrogne qui pulvérisa en miettes les cœurs de ses autres prétendants…

« Santé…

- Kampai ! » trinquèrent ensemble Bekko et Hageshi, noyant leur chagrin dans l'alcool d'une bouteille rescapée…

Une vieille dame sortit du temple… C'était la femme d'Haruka, la grand-mère de Shizuka, qui naîtrait bien longtemps après sa disparition, et donc ne la connaîtrait pas. Elle était plus âgée que son mari, Haruka ayant toujours été un original….

« Ooooh … Mais c'est le petit Fei , dit-elle en voyant le futur criminel interdimenssionnel planté et grillé au milieu de son jardin… Tiens, puisque tu es là, rends toi un peu utile… » dit-elle en lui glissant un balais dans les mains…

Et Fei, ruminant sa défaite, se mit à faire le ménage au milieu du jardin sur les ordres d'une mémé…

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce spectacle me donne des frissons dans le dos, commenta Noa avec son air mono expressif.

- Les Reed ont une vraie passion pour les travaux ménagers, lui chuchota Hageshi… Observe comment Clowclow regarde ce balai avec envie… Tu vas voir, dans un instant, il va le lui reprendre des mains…

- Ooooh… C'est un penchant de leur personnalité à exploiter… » murmura Yuko, rêveuse.

Tout à coup, une nouvelle brèche dimensionnelle eu lieu dans l'air, juste au-dessus du jardin du temple…

« Décidément… On a de la visite, aujourd'hui… » sourit Haruka.

Dans un tourbillon de vents vaporeux, une silhouette féminine se dessina sous leurs yeux, avant de chuter… Directement sur Fei Wan Reed, planté bêtement avec son balai à la main ! Il eu pourtant d'excellents réflexes, lâchant le dit balai pour rattraper, in extremis, la jeune fille dans ses bras…

« Hey ! Salut le roi du disco ! » lança l'inconnue avec un sourire renversant.

Fei manqua d'en tomber à la renverse, le cœur battant comme celui d'une jeune fille en fleur… L'adolescente lovée dans ses bras… Etait la copie presque conforme de Yuko !

« Zié chaaaan ! » s'écria Ming Yun en rompant cet instant quasi féerique, s'échappant de son étreinte à la vitesse de la lumière pour poursuivre sa jumelle dans tout le jardin :

« Zié chaaaan… Viens m'embrasser, mon piment rouge au pamplemousse et à la crème fraîche !

- Non ! hurlait Yuko, courouçée, tentant d'échapper à sa sœur. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Même pas en enfer ! »

A bien y regarder, malgré leur ressemblance physique, les deux sœurs n'avaient absolument pas le même caractère.

Yuko, déjà adolescente, avait toujours eu un côté un peu sombre, mystérieux, ténébreux… Sauf quand elle s'amusait, se mettait en colère ou était touchée droit aux sentiments, elle était toujours mesurée, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même…

Ming Yun, elle, était totalement déjantée, illuminée, spontanée, avec un petit côté maladroit irrésistible… Elle ne se fixait aucune limite, surtout avec Yuko. Elle était prête à tout pour conquérir son affection et son estime, même au plus ridicule…

Même si, depuis longtemps déjà, Yuko lui avait fermé la porte, cadenassé son cœur…

Les blessures d'enfance ne guérissent pas…

« Lâches moi ! grinça Yuko en la repoussant, dégrisée par sa colère. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ming Yun ?

- Mais heu… Je voulais juste passer du temps avec ma sœur adorée…

- Oublies ça ! Je n'ai pas une seconde à te consacrer !

- Allez… On pourrait aller se promener, tu me ferais visiter Tokyo…

- J'ai dit NON !

- C'est une bonne idée, sourit Clow, j'ai entendu parler d'un vide grenier à Asakusa… Nous pourrions y aller tous ensemble…

- Mais… Senseï ? s'écria Yuko, blessée, comme s'il venait de commettre la trahison suprême…

- Je suis d'accord avec Clow, sourit Haruka en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette. Pour nous aussi, ce sera une occasion de sortir, dit-il à son épouse.

- Oui ! sourit Mamie Domeki. Mais d'abord, je tiens à préparer du thé pour nos invités !

- Laissez moi m'en charger… » murmura Fei, planant sur un petit nuage en marshmallow et hypnotisé par Ming Yun, qu'il voyait entourée de pastilles de lumières comme dans un shojo…

« Non, dégages ! J'y vais ! » grogna Yuko en poussant le futur barbu de son passage, marchant d'un pas sec vers la cuisine du temple.

Hageshi et Noa échangèrent un regard inquiet…

Bekko trembla, hésita… Puis se décida.

« Je vais l'aider ! » dit-il en se précipitant à son tour vers la cuisine…

Il ne remarqua pas que le regard de Clow le suivait… Comme une prédiction…

« … Je suppose que c'est inéluctable… » murmura doucement le magicien, qui savait déjà tout de leur avenir…

Lorsque Bekko arriva à la cuisine, il découvrit un véritable carnage…

Demander à Yuko de faire le thé elle-même, c'est s'exposer à une catastrophe industrielle… Des herbes étaient répandues un peu partout, l'eau bouillait tellement que de la vapeur emplissait toute la pièce, une tasse était brisée au sol, et en tentant de ramasser les morceaux, Yuko s'était écorchée un doigt…

« C'est la cataaaa… » grogna-t-elle, si furieuse qu'elle aurait tout cassé dans la cuisine.

Pour Bekko, qui est un vrai maniaque du thé, il fallait une bonne dose de self-control devant un tel spectacle. Il s'activa à déblayer les dégâts et sauver le thé, puis se pencha à la hauteur de Yuko, toujours agenouillée par terre et un doigt en sang…

« Il faut désinfecter la plaie, lui dit Bekko en lui prenant doucement la main, l'aidant à se relever et s'approcher de l' évier…

- Pourquoi ?... Murmura Yuko, apaisée par ce geste et soudain plus vulnérable… Pourquoi, chaque fois que j'ai presque oublié, Ming Yun revient me hanter ?

- Elle ne pense pas à mal… Elle réagit… De façon différente…

- Même si c'est ma sœur jumelle, nous n'avons rien en commun. Nous n'avons pas été élevées ensemble, nous n'avons pas grandit ensemble, nous ne nous sommes même pas vues pendant des années…

- Pourtant elle tient à toi. Même si elle l'exprime de manière maladroite, Ming Yun t'aime beaucoup, Yuko…

- Mais tu sais ce qu'elle a fait … Même si elle n'était pas responsable… Je ne sais pas… Si je lui pardonnerais un jour… Ce qu'elle m'a fait à Gloriana…

- Je sais que tu as beaucoup souffert… Mais Ming Yun est la seule famille qu'il te reste. Ne lui tourne pas le dos. Parce que… Tu pourrais en souffrir encore plus un jour… Et je ne le supporterais pas…

- Bekko… »

Yuko se réfugia dans les bras réconfortants du garçon, enfouissant sont fin visage contre son torse.

« Personne ne me comprends aussi bien que toi, Bekko… J'ai tellement de chance de t'avoir pour AMI … »

Bekko ne répondit rien, le cœur en miettes, effleurant doucement la longue chevelure noire de la jeune fille…

« BON ALORS IL VIENT CE THE ? » s'écria Hageshi, déboulant comme un typhon dans la pièce, en les séparant au passage…

« Ah là là, non mais c'est quoi ce travail ? commenta le shinigami. J'vous jure, vous deux, on ne peut pas vous laisser sans surveillance », dit-il en jonglant entre le service à thé et un plateau avec adresse…

« On dirait une employée de Maid Café… Jugea Bekko de son regard perçant.

- Est-ce que je porte une jupe ? s'écria Hageshi, outré.

- Tu pourrais, avec un telle chevelure…

- Parles pour toi ! Tu veux que je te parle de la robe blanche des passeurs d'âme ? »

… Et devant les chamailleries des deux garçons… Yuko retrouva le sourire…

L'après midi se poursuivit donc au vide grenier d'Asakusa. La grand-mère de Domeki avait un peu de difficulté à marcher, alors elle avançait devant, donnant un bras à son mari, Haruka, et l'autre au jeune Noa. Clow leur faisait la conversation, donnant le bras à une Yuko rougissante et totalement réconfortée…

Les autres jeunes marchaient derrière. Pendant que Bekko et Hageshi tiraient une tête déconfite en voyant Yuko pendue au bras de Clow, Ming Yun riait comme une folle et parlait pour dix. Fei la suivait en trottinant et sans la quitter des yeux, comme un petit garçon timide…

« Vous savez ce que l'on raconte ? Dit soudain Ming Yun aux trois garçons. Certains objets auraient une âme. Surtout les plus anciens, comme ceux de ce vide grenier…

- C'est vrai approuva Fei, des étoiles d'admiration plein les yeux. En fait, plus les objets ont une valeur sentimentale, plus leur âme est grande…

- Oui ! continua Ming Yun. Dans mon monde on dit même que si un garçon offre à une fille un objet qui a une âme, alors elle tombera amoureuse de lui ! »

Bekko et Hageshi se figèrent à cette phrase, comme transpercés. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, avant de se précipiter comme des fous furieux vers les stands des marchands…

« Ben ? Qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrive, à ces deux là ? S'étonna Ming Yun, les yeux ronds.

- Il leur arrive que ce sont des crétins », soupira Fei, désabusé…

Ce fut à celui qui découvrirait le premier le cadeau idéal pour Yuko…

Asakusa est un quartier très traditionnel de tokyo. Il y règne une ambiance familiale de fête de quartier. C'est aussi un lieu sacré et respecté par son temple… Aux marchands des vide greniers se mêlaient de multiples échoppes très folkloriques…

Hageshi ne tarda pas à découvrir, au détour d'une allée, l'étal d'un marchand de bijoux. Il remarqua vite, luisant sous le soleil, l'éclat d'un pendentif en forme de papillon…

De son côté, Bekko était arrivé jusque devant le stand d'un brocanteur. La chaleur de l'été était intense, vaporeuse, et il ne discerna pas bien, au début, les objets éparpillés sur la toile cirée…

Quand tout à coup…

Il distingua dans l'air retentir une douce mélodie…

Même si ce n'était que quelques notes de musique…

Il reconnu cette chanson acidulée…

Il avait entendu Yuko en fredonner l'air, et se souvenait des paroles en anglais :

"_I'm gonna believe in your eyes  
So please don't say love is blind  
I wanna be reading your mind  
In secret communication."_

En s'approchant du stand, Bekko découvrit une adorable boite à musique. Elle était là, semblant l'attendre depuis toujours. Un ravissant coffret noir ébène, laqué, sur lequel s'étalait dans toute sa splendeur un iris rouge peint à la main… Dans le langage des fleurs, le symbole des déclarations d'amour…

"_Where are the smiles of yesterday,  
Our childhood conversations?"_

Lorsque, prenant l'objet dans ses mains, il souleva le capot de la boite à musique, il vit à l'intérieur, au lieu de l'habituelle ballerine en train de danser, une geisha avec une ombrelle qui tournait en même temps que la musique, et sur l'ombrelle était dessiné…

Un papillon…

"_Please, kiss kiss.  
Will anybody kiss me, please?  
Please, please, kiss kiss.  
__Give me strawberry kisses please_."

Quelqu'un avait gravé, à l'intérieur du couvercle de la boite à musique, ces mots se référant à la chanson :

_« __Please, Kiss me  
Like a strawberry-colored dream."_

En tant que chasseur, et futur passeur, Bekko avait la capacité de voir les âmes. Il se dégageait de la boîte à musique une aura intense et bleutée, apaisante… L'âme d'un objet qui avait beaucoup été aimé…

« S'il vous plait, quel est le prix ? » demanda-t-il au vendeur.

Hageshi déboula devant lui en brandissant son pendentif en forme de papillon.

« Laisses tomber, mon Koko ! J'ai été plus rapide que toi ! » ricana-t-il.

C'est alors qu'ils se figèrent tous les deux, le sang glacé.

Là-bas, au bout de l'allée… Ils aperçurent Clow et Yuko, revenant du temple, main dans la main. Yuko était revêtue d'un magnifique yukata de cérémonie qu'elle ne portait pas à son arrivée…

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier, senseï… » dit-elle, rougissante et coulant un regard plein d'amour et d'admiration à Clow…

Ils étaient à deux millimètres de s'embrasser…

C'était comme si tout à coup, Hageshi s'était éteint devant ce spectacle douloureux. Le visage masqué derrière ses longues mèches blondes argenté, il engouffra le pendentif dans sa poche, tourna le dos au couple et disparut en courant dans une allée…

Bekko, lui, demeura figé sur place, le cœur broyé, pillé, haché menu…

Mais Yuko était tellement sublime dans son yukata, et elle irradiait d'un tel bonheur…

« Bekkoooo ! cria-t-elle en l'apercevant et se précipitant vers lui, virevoltante dans le fin tissu. Regardes ce que Clow senseï m'a achetéééé !

- Il a très bon goût, tu es ravissante… Répondit Bekko d'un ton qu'il tenta de prononcer le plus naturellement possible…

- ça y est, je crois que je suis totalement folle de Clow, lui chuchota-t-elle tout bas pour qu'au loin, l'adulte n'entende pas… C'est le moment de lui dire, non ? Je ne suis plus une gamine… »

Bekko fut incapable de répondre, dissimulant la douleur intolérable que lui infligeait cet aveu…

« Ooooh tu veux acheter une boite à musique ? S'étonna Yuko, les yeux ronds, en remarquant l'objet qu'il tenait dans les mains… ça alors… »

Elle eu un sourire adorable.

« Tu as vu ? … Ta boîte à musique… Elle a une âme… Tu sais ce que l'on dit mon monde ?

- … Yuko chan !

- Ah, Clow m'appelle… souhaite moi bonne chance ! »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue… Insaisissable… Comme un papillon…

Bekko reposa la boîte à musique sur le stand du marchand. Il effleura une dernière fois son bois précieux, avant de décider de la laisser pour quelqu'un qui serait aimé en retour…

A l'autre bout du marché, Fei, qui avait finit par se retrouver tout seul, s'assit sur un banc en se demandant ce qu'il fichait là au lieu d'élaborer un plan génial et sadique pour vaincre et humilier Clow définitivement…

Ses noires pensées en étaient là lorsque un petit cliquetis métallique retentit à ses oreilles et qu'une espèce de talisman, tout en courbes dentelées, se mit à balancer sous son nez…

« Grhumph ? grogna-t-il, saisissant le talisman d'un geste brusque.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? Demanda une voix mutine. Pourtant, il m'a fait penser à toi… »

Le cœur de Fei fit un triple saut lorsqu'il remarqua Ming Yun penchée par-dessus son épaule avec un sourire des plus mignons…

« Tu n'as pas remarqué ? demanda-t-elle encore. C'est un talisman en forme de chauve souris…

- Je… Te fais penser à une chauve souris ? s'étrangla Fei, abasourdi.

- Oui. T'es tout en noir, hirsute, et tu fais peur à tout le monde ! » dit-elle en désignant des enfants qui fondaient en larmes ou partaient en courant dès qu'ils approchaient du banc.

« … C'est vrai, reconnu Fei, pas plus vexé que ça, finalement…

- Et puis aussi… »

Les fins doigts de Ming Yun effleurèrent les siens en se posant sur le talisman.

« Tu vois l'aura sombre qui s'en dégage ? Cet objet a une âme… »

Fei n'en cru pas d'abord ses oreilles, tellement cette phrase était ENORME …

Il finit par refermer sa main sur celle de Ming Yun, fermement.

« Tu t'amuses à un jeu dangereux, finit-il par lui dire, sans la regarder. Je ne suis vraiment pas quelqu'un de fréquentable…

- Moi non plus… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix triste, une voix pleine de fautes et de regrets… Moi non plus… »

Fei ne répondit rien. Il resta là, sa main dans la sienne, entre l'ombre d'un arbre et la lumière du soleil…

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

…

_**Dimension inconnue**_

Le train de métal s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il arriva enfin à destination. Fei avança de son pas lourd vers la porte de la sortie. Elle glissa dans un bruissement mécanique, et Fei Wan Reed mis un pied sur le quai, en pleine nuit. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, où luisait le talisman en forme de chauve-souris.

« Tu sais pourtant que je suis encore moins fréquentable qu'avant… » soupira-t-il en dégainant sa gigantesque épée et s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres….

_**Japon moderne, Tokyo sud**_

Bekko souleva doucement le couvercle de la petite boîte à musique. La geisha était toujours là, avec son ombrelle tournoyant au son de la mélodie…

Il eu un demi sourire fataliste et plein de nostalgie en caressant du bout des doigts l'inscription à l'intérieur du couvercle, osant à peine demander, même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse :

« Les enfants… Où avez-vous acheté cette boîte à musique ?

- A Asakusa … Répondit Chika.

- Il y avait un marché aux puces ! sourit Michiru.

- Je vois … Murmura Bekko, touché… Toutes ces années, elle a donc attendu avec moi… »

_**Pays de Nihon du futur**_

Quelque part dans les montagnes escarpées du pays de Nihon, Hageshi se tenait debout au sommet d'une falaise, ses longs cheveux argentés soulevés par le vent.

Il regarda une dernière fois, longuement, le pendentif en forme de papillon qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Shiroï en arrivant dans son dos, l'enlaçant en nouant ses bras à sa taille…

Hageshi se laissa aller tout contre lui, tout doucement, avec amour…

« Je tire un trait sur le passé… » dit-il enfin d'une voix ferme, sûr de lui.

Et il jeta le papillon du haut de la falaise, le laissant être emporté par le vent…

**Chapitre 42 : Kuro Mi Fye Sol**

_**[ Jeu de mots tout public : Do Ré Mi Fa Sol**_

_**Jeu de mots Yaoï : Kuro mis Fye au sol**_

_**(Soyez indulgents pour le jeu de mots , j'ai écris ce chapitre à 3 h35 du matin ! ^^)]**_

…**.**

_**Pays de Nihon du futur**_

Il flottait une odeur de plantes médicinales, cotonneuse, apaisante…

C'est d'abord le tintement répétitif des machines qui réveilla Kurogane. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, la vision encore trouble, voyant face à lui le mur d'une chambre inconnue et tout un attirail d'appareils médicaux. Il réalisa petit à petit qu'il se trouvait allongé sur un lit, le bras relié à une perfusion qui lui injectait un liquide transparent. Au loin, une fenêtre, par laquelle il pouvait apercevoir des flocons de neige chuter lentement…

« F … Fye… » murmura-t-il, la voix rauque mais faible.

Le ninja porta sa main à son cou, qui avait été pansé, d'ailleurs il arborait de multiples bandages sur tout le corps, partout où il avait été blessé au cours des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait essuyé ces dernières semaines… Kuro s'arracha violemment le bandage à son cou avec un cri de douleur, cherchant la morsure de Fye. Son cœur bondit de soulagement et de bonheur lorsque sa main toucha la plaie. Il n'avait pas rêvé…

« FYE ! » s'écria Kuro, cette fois réveillé pour de bon, en se redressant sur le lit. Il sentit l'émotion lui piquer la gorge lorsqu'il aperçut la fine silhouette du blond allongée sur un autre lit, à gauche de la pièce. Kuro finit de s'arracher les perfusions et autres électrodes qui le reliait aux machines, bondit hors des draps et se précipita au chevet de son amant.

Fye était bien là, paisiblement endormi, lui aussi avait été soigné et était relié à des machines… Fye… Le cœur du ninja se serra à se briser en réalisant combien il avait dû souffrir, effleurant du doigt les bleus, bosses et griffures atroces qui parcouraient la peau diaphane du blond…

« Oh, Suki… Je n'ai pas réussis à tenir ma promesse… Je t'avais pourtant juré que je ne laisserais plus personne te faire souffrir, Fye… Et c'est moi… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, la voix cassée, effleurant les fines mèches blondes qui encadraient ce visage fin et délicat qu'il adorait… Fye… Son Fye d'une fragilité adorable… D'une vulnérabilité touchante…

Ce corps fin et léger dont il connaissait la moindre ligne éthérée, ce visage d'une beauté divine à se damner… Jusqu'à sa respiration s'exhalant lentement entre ses lèvres… Si parfaitement dessinées… Si tentantes… Si douces et délicieuses à embrasser…

Il effleura le moindre contour de ce visage tant aimé avant de l'attirer vers le sien, sa main perdue dans une pluie de mèches blondes… Il s'empara tout doucement, délicatement, des lèvres de Fye, cueillant un baiser d'une douce tendresse, avec une saveur aérienne, une sensualité tout en légèreté, comme s'il avait peur de le blesser encore plus en étant trop ardent…

Au bout de quelques secondes il sentit le corps de Fye frémir sous son étreinte, puis son vampire lui répondre de manière beaucoup plus entreprenante, l'embrassant de manière de plus en plus brûlante et passionnée, jusqu'à lui en couper le souffle…

Lorsqu'il autorisa enfin Kuro à reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits, Fye ouvrit lentement son œil de vampire, où luisait une lueur exquise :

« Alors, mon beau Prince, dit-il à son Kuro, tu voulais abuser de moi durant mon sommeil ? »

Kuro voulait rire, mais il sentait à nouveau les larmes lui piquer la gorge. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle émotion, si pure, si sublime, un sentiment qui vous envahit et vous renverse tout entier…

« … Ton sourire éblouissant… » murmura Fye, touché par son émotion, en voulant tendre la main vers lui… Il poussa un petit cri, le vampire ne pouvant esquisser un geste sans être entravé par toute une série de câbles et de fils…

« … Mon Kuro chan… Détaches moi de tous ces trucs…

- Je dois m'attendre à me recevoir encore un double coup de poing ? Demanda le ninja, taquin.

- Kuro idiot… Je veux pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras… »

Kuro ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et le délivra. Fye bondit littéralement à son cou, et ils s'enlacèrent éperdument, intensément, se serrant avec une telle force l'un et l'autre qu'ils en sentaient leurs cœurs cogner au même rythme… Plutôt désordonnés… Tous leurs sens exaltés en reconnaissant le parfum de leurs peaux, respirant leur chaleur rassurante…

« J'ai atterrit dans une église… Souffla Kuro… Moi qui ne croyais plus en aucun Dieu, j'ai jamais autant prié de ma vie que pour te retrouver…

- Embrasses moi… Embrasses moi encore… » l'implora Fye, languissant dans ses bras…

Le brun resserra plus sensuellement l'étreinte de son seul bras, nichant son visage dans le cou du blond, effleurant sa peau fine et claire par la brûlure de ses lèvres impatientes avant de jouer encore avec les siennes de cette manière qui faisait fondre le magicien de délice… Kurogane savait divinement bien comment accrocher son souffle au sien avant de l'entraîner dans un jeu exquis et envoûtant, les caresses savoureuses de sa langue relayant les effleurements fervents et fiévreux de sa main jusqu'à faire grimper en Fye une chaleur torride et suave, et les mille désirs intimes suggérés par ce plaisir…

Et la température augmenta brusquement d'une dizaine de degrés dans La pièce…

Brûlant de fièvre, frémissant à chaque baiser plus audacieux encore de son amant, ne retenant pas les gémissements approbateurs mêlés à leurs respirations plus courtes entrecoupées de leurs soupirs amoureux, Fye n'y tint plus, incandescent de passion, et, il faut l'avouer, le sang bouillant de frustration…

Kuro ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il sentit l'enlacement de Fye se refermer sur lui avec une force insoupçonnée, et que le blond le fit brusquement basculer sous lui, le renversant sur le lit avec un regard qui le dévorait entièrement de gourmandise, avant de passer directement à l'attaque, goûtant déjà sa peau mate et entreprenant de lui arracher le peu de tissu qu'il portait encore…

« … Ah… F … Fye… Doucement… » murmura Kuro en laissant échapper une plainte rauque en se tenant le torse…

Le blond contint ses ardeurs aussitôt en comprenant que Kurogane avait été blessé sérieusement durant sa disparition…

« …Pardon mon Kuro Pon, chuchota Fye dans un ronron d'excuses, embrassant tout doucement, avec légèreté et délicatesse, le point qui semblait douloureux. Je n'avais pas réalisé… Mais je crois que tu as une ou deux côtes fêlées…

- Plutôt deux ! » précisa Kuro avec une grimace de douleur, avant d'installer Fye de manière plus confortable contre lui.

L'œil du vampire s'emplit soudain de tristesse, d'inquiétude, et même de remords. Il caressa tendrement la joue virile de Kurogane, ornée d'une barbe de trois jours…

« J'ai peur de te demander ce que tu as enduré, là-bas… »

Le brun ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'embrassant d'abord avec adoration, de manière rassurante, réconfortante, pour chasser sa tristesse en l'enlaçant de tout son amour…

« Tu me connais, répondit enfin le brun avec un demi sourire félin. Je me suis bagarré avec tout ce qui me tombait sous la main… ça m'aidait… A ne pas perdre le chemin du retour… » murmura-t-il, sa voix se cassant dans une émotion rauque avant d'embrasser encore son blond amoureusement…

Puis ses doigts jouèrent avec ceux de Fye…

« Tes mains sont toutes meurtries, Suki… Et il n'y a pas que ça… Pour avoir des bleus et des bosses pareilles… C'est que tu les as faites toi-même… »

Fye était incapable de nier, et de toutes façons, Kuro lisait jusque dans son âme… Il ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard brûlant, rouge magma en fusion, que le ninja posait sur lui, d'une telle intensité… Qu'il en aurait défaillit…

« Je… J'étais fou de douleur… Avoua Fye, la gorge se nouant de larmes. Je ne me souviens même plus ce que j'ai fais les premiers jours tellement j'avais mal… C'est comme si j'avais chuté sans fin dans un gouffre de souffrance… Je n'en voyais pas le bout… J'étais comme mort, mort à l'intérieur, et, et… »

Il se réfugia en sanglots contre le torse de Kurogane, fondant en larmes pour de bon. Toute la pression des dernières semaines explosait, se déversait sans qu'il ne puisse plus l'arrêter…

« C'est à moi de te demander pardon… Murmura Kurogane en multipliant les baisers passionnés et les gestes tendres durant de longues minutes pour l'apaiser… Je t'ai imposé une épreuve inhumaine… Et je n'ai réussis qu'à te faire souffrir, toi que j'aime plus que tout et que j'avais juré de protéger… Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ça… Même si… Je devais le faire… Parce que si le piège s'était refermé sur toi…

- Oui… Avec moi, le piège aurait été mortel, murmura Fye en essuyant enfin ses larmes. Ne t'en veux pas, mon Kuro… Si la situation avait été inverse, j'aurais moi aussi tenté l'impossible pour te sauver… Si je te perdais, mon cœur en cesserait de battre…

- Si tu disparaissais, j'en crèverais !

- On est dans une belle galère, alors… Commenta Fye en retrouvant un petit sourire mutin… On va devoir accorder nos plannings pour mourir en même temps…

- Tu oses plaisanter avec ça, abruti de mage ? s'écria Kuro, choqué, en retrouvant ses vieux réflexes.

- T'as raison, c'est un sujet sinistre, je préfère plaisanter sur ta coiffure !

- Quoi ? C'est bien normal que j'aie une tête hirsute après tout ça, et ça date pas d'hier ! bouda le brun.

- Honey chan… » rit Fye en secouant ses fins cheveux blonds, avant de saisir avec ses mains deux longues et magnifiques mèches noires qui glissaient dans le cou de Kurogane.

« Je parie que tu n'as même pas remarqué à quel point tes cheveux ont poussé, mon Kuro pon… »

Le Kuro ouvrit des yeux ronds. Effectivement, il ne s'était vraiment rendu compte de rien, mais faut dire que durant son exil, il avait d'autres sujets plus graves à penser que d'aller chez un coiffeur…

« … A ce point ? ! s'étonna encore le ninja, complètement abasourdi.

- Je t'assure ! Tu ne m'as pas encore rattrapé mais t'en prends le chemin ! » rit encore Fye en se saisissant d'un miroir posé sur une table de chevet à côté du lit, pour montrer au brun son reflet.

Kuro poussa un petit cri estomaqué. S'il n'avait pas été allongé sur le lit, il en serait tombé à la renverse…

« … C'est le pompon… Je ressemble à mon père… En plus chevelu encore…

- RRRR … Ronronna Fye en repassant à l'attaque, alors c'est dans tes gênes d'être aussi beau gosse…

-… Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais des tifs aussi longs…

- Tu sais ma devise, plus c'est long plus c'est bon… Susurra Fye en défaisant la boucle de la ceinture du ninja…

- … Oui mais quand même là, ils sont vachement grands !

- … Tout ce qui est grand est excitant… Minauda Fye tout en lui ayant déjà retiré le pantalon…

- Dis… On parle toujours de mes cheveux ou d'un autre sujet, là ?

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'état de frustration dans lequel tu m'as laissé ? feula le vampire, le regard plein de flammes. Alors tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé à la bibliothèque de Kurisutaru ! On a deux semaines d'abstinence à rattraper !

- Pour moi c'est deux mois…

- DEUX MOIS ? se récria Fye, ébahi… Et encore tu fais ton timide ? Tu devrais déjà être sur moi et me faire l'amour comme… »

Fye ne termina jamais sa phrase, le souffle coupé par un baiser si ardent et merveilleux qu'il vit toute la chambre tournoyer autour de lui. La seconde d'après, Kurogane avait renversé la situation et son blond avec, entreprenant de le dévêtir de ses doigts agiles et aux caresses exquises avant que sa main ne s'égare dans des frôlements plus indécents et avides de désir…

« Ah… Ta main… » gémit Fye, la chair palpitante, parcouru de frissons d'exaltation à ces effleurements délicieux et de plus en plus torrides…

En vérité, le lit était étroit, et dans le tourbillon de sensations savoureuses dans lequel son ninja l'entraîna, il ne savait plus s'il avait la tête en haut ou en bas, et il ne savait pas non plus dans quelle chambre ils se trouvaient, si la porte était fermée , si quelqu'un aurait put les surprendre… A vrai dire, ils se fichaient bien de ces détails, et ce « danger » latent s'ajoutait même à leur excitation, comme deux adolescents trop heureux de transgresser l'interdit… Leur corps étaient de plus en plus brûlants et la température ne cessait de croître dans la pièce, tout comme l'intensité des émotions transcendées par leurs gestes sensuels… Ils se parcouraient avec un appétit érotique flamboyant, une foule d'idées nouvelles et malicieuses sublimées par la fougue de leurs échanges… L'un sans l'autre, ils avaient eu tout le temps de réfléchir à la manière dont ils souhaitaient se retrouver, et ils goûtaient à présent le fruit de ces fantasmes nocturnes dans le délice merveilleux et le bonheur absolu de la découverte, une découverte qui décupla encore leur énergie dans les soupirs d'abandon…

Il régnait à présent dans la pièce une chaleur intense et torride. On pouvait deviner la neige bruissant au-dehors, mais ce son était couvert par les souffles saccadés des deux amants et leurs gémissements conquis…

Leurs peaux frémissantes luisaient de sueur, leurs corps étroitement enchevêtrés avaient roulés du lit en entraînant une partie des draps et chutés au sol, déployant enfin dans cet espace de liberté toute l'amplitude de leur vigueur, déchaînant leur science et leur souplesse du plaisir…

Toute la tension virile du corps nerveux du brun fut portée à la parfaite ébullition par la langue joueuse de son amant, faussement soumis et qui savait y faire pour le guider exactement où ses demandes intimes quémandaient les faveurs expertes du ninja… Au râle exquis que susurra Kurogane, Fye devina qu'il ne se contiendrait plus très longtemps… Il s'enroula plus étroitement encore au corps musclé du brun, s'offrit à la fougue de ses hanches dans un soupir d'abandon adorable…

« Mon… Kuro chan… »

Un frémissement subtil parcouru les reins du ninja. A l'écoute des moindres réactions de Fye, il le cambra dans la position la plus confortable possible, avant de fondre ne lui dans un désir incandescent. Le blond haleta sous cet assaut s'ancrant progressivement dans sa chair, crispant ses doigts blancs et fins sur les draps moites et en désordre qu'il avait entraîné dans sa chute… Kuro posa sa main sur la sienne et les fils de couleur noués à leurs doigts se rencontrèrent… Ce souvenir adorable qui n'appartenait qu'à eux les envahit tout entiers d'une émotion unique, sublime et bouleversante, au point que des larmes étincelèrent comme des étoiles dans l'œil de Fye, ses cheveux blonds épars comme une pluie d'or sur sa peau nue… Chamboulé par cette expression sur le visage de son amant, Kuro s'appliqua à calquer le rythme de son bassin au sien pour décupler en lui la sensation troublante et irréelle de cet instant… Jusqu'à présent leurs étreintes avaient toujours eu un côté pulsionnel, passionnel… Ils les avaient multipliées, se livrant l'un à l'autre corps et âmes, comme des fous… Comme deux papillons brûlant leurs ailes à la même flamme… Mais cette fois ci… Cette fois ci, c'était différent… Ils ne cherchaient plus à se perdre… Ils s'étaient trouvés… Ils ne cherchaient plus à détruire le passé dans l'oubli de leurs corps… Ils construisaient l'avenir dans une transe commune… Main dans la main… Et même lorqu'ils furent totalement envahis par ce plaisir unique, grandissant, sensationnel, crépitant d'électricité statique… Oui, même le plaisir était différent… Une folie savoureuse… Une merveille d'enchantement… Un délice qui vous saisit, vous entraîne, vous envahit, explose, irradie, vous consume tout entier avant de vous faire vibrer encore… Et encore… Le meilleur des vertiges… La plus divine des béatitudes qu'ils avaient partagées… Des secondes où les mots sont trop faibles pour décrire la puissance des sentiments, la perfection des sensations, l'harmonie sublime des mouvements…

Au point que c'était la première fois qu'ils pleuraient en faisant l'amour… Mais c'était des larmes de joie, la joie d'un plaisir infini et d'un amour retrouvé, partagé, unique, précieux…

Fye se mordit les lèvres avec un cri exquis lorsque dans un élan fougueux, Kuro s'ancra plus profondément en lui, et son amant resserra plus fort son étreinte sur le tempo de ses hanches…

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux au monde et leurs corps fondus en une seule chair, juste eux deux, l'un à l'autre, l'un pour l'autre, l'un dans l'autre…

… ENSEMBLE ….

Fondus en un seul cœur, un seul souffle, un seul cri…

« … Toi… Toi seul… Ah… »

Ils furent submergés ensemble par l'intensité de l'orgasme le plus insensé et féerique…

Kuro se libéra totalement dans un rugissement rauque et chaud, d'une suavité telle qu'il suffit à lui seul à décupler encore le plaisir de Fye…

Le blond fut soulevé dans cette vague, tenta de se raccrocher au lit, glissa sur le rebord, bascula en arrière et s'abandonna plus intensément encore aux secousses de l'extase, ne pouvant plus crier, le souffle coupé, tant ce vertige était surnaturel, d'un délice dément… La respiration chaude de Kurogane glissa sur lui en le laissant sans défense… Le ninja avait le diable au corps, était totalement déchaîné en lui, les sens éblouis d'extase, au point que lorsque les remous de la vague de jouissance s'apaisèrent enfin, elle fut aussitôt suivie par un second orgasme, encore plus intense et brûlant…

« Fye ! » gémit Kuro au plus fort de cette ultime bataille où il puisa dans ses dernières forces, et les crocs du vampire pénétrèrent doucement dans sa chair, scellant le plaisir éprouvé dans cette savoureuse double étreinte par la sang…

Ils atteignirent ainsi ensemble un tel degrés de jouissance qu'ils furent à deux doigts d'en défaillir à nouveau… Agrippé de toutes ses forces à son amant, les lèvres entr'ouvertes d'extase, Fye poussa un miaulement savoureux … Comblé… Reconnaissant…

« Oh… Kuro … Mon Kuro… »

Ils s'écroulèrent enfin, à bout de souffles et de forces, leurs corps toujours fondus, continuant de vibrer, refusant de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. La chaleur dans la pièce était à présent insoutenable. Même le sol était devenu d'une chaleur étouffante sous la fièvre torride de leurs corps en transes…

Kurogane embrassa Fye longuement, amoureusement, avec adoration, retardant encore le moment de se retirer de lui… Il le sentit se détendre contre lui, tous les muscles du blond se relâcher, s'abandonner à la douce et tendre langueur qui suivait l'acte… Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement, peinant à retrouver son souffle, palpitant contre le torse puissant et viril de Kurogane…

« … Oui, tu es bien là… Mon Kuro… Mon amour… Murmura Fye, au bord des larmes.

- Suki…

- Mon homme… Mon Mari…

- Je t'aime, Fye, souffla Kuro en l'embrassant encore, dévoré aussi par l'émotion. Je t'aime, je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

- 1, 4, 3, Kuro… Je t'épouserais… En blanc… Dès qu'on sera rentré chez nous…

- Chez nous…

- A Nihon… »

Voilà comment Fye gagna le match à la dernière seconde… Kurogane, vaincu droit au but, s'écroula pour de bon. Il eu juste la force de cacher son visage dans les cheveux de Fye, tentant désespérément de lui dissimuler combien il l'avait touché, mais c'était peine perdue, tous les muscles du brun frémissaient en Fye des sanglots qu'il retenait… Fye referma ses bras sur la nuque de Kurogane, caressant et embrassant tout doucement ses mèches noires luisantes de sueur… Kuro était tellement touchant lorsqu'il lui dévoilait, à lui seul, les failles de son cœur…

« Ma vie… C'est avec toi, Fye … Même si on ne rentrait jamais à Nihon… Ma vie… C'est partout où tu iras…

- Tu serais prêt à devenir un sans monde fixe pour moi ?

- Tout comme tu es prêt à devenir japonais pour moi.

- J'adore étudier les langues vivantes ! rit Fye en l'embrassant encore avec ferveur.

- Au fait… On est allongés sur le sol de quel pays, là ? Demanda Kuro, qui dans le feu de l'action avait laissé cette question de côté.

- Nihon, justement, je suppose… Pas notre époque. Celle de la Princesse Fu…

- Dès que nous serons sortis de cette chambre, les ennuis vont recommencer, hein ? » demanda Kurogane avec un frisson.

Fye n'osa pas répondre, cherchant à se rassurant en l'effleurant à nouveau de ses lèvres… Kurogane l'apaisa de tendres caresses au cours desquelles il se retira enfin de lui. Aussitôt dépossédé, Fye se mit à grelotter, dévoré par le froid soudain succédant aux brûlures torrides de leurs ébats. Kurogane saisit un coin d'une couverture qui avait chuté au sol, l'attira à eux dans un geste aérien et en drapa son amant. Seule la moitié du visage de Fye et quelques fines mèches blondes émergeaient du tissu. Kuro l'attira à nouveau contre lui, l'asseyant entre ses jambes et l'enlaçant de son seul bras, et Fye se laissa aller contre lui en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ils regardèrent en silence les flocons de neige doux et légers chutant derrière la fenêtre, blancs comme les plus beaux glaciers de Nihon… Comme cet adorable vampire, fermant doucement son œil, appuyant son fin visage sur l'épaule forte et nue de son amant à la peau mate… Sublime contraste…

« Tu peux dormir… Lui chuchota Kurogane au creux de l'oreille de son ton rauque et chaud, qui suffit à l'électriser à nouveau tout entier. Je suis là… Tu peux te reposer…

- Pas question ! s'agita Fye contre lui, je ne veux pas fermer l'œil ! Je… Je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi… avoua-t-il d'une toute petite voix adorable et irrésistible…

- Moi non plus… Murmura Kuro, touché, tremblant un peu. Parce que… Je ne veux pas perdre une seconde de toi… Je veux te vivre comme je respire pour toi, Fye ! »

Un éclat intense s'alluma dans l'œil du vampire…

Et la couverture glissa à nouveau, lentement, entre les fins doigts du blond…

**Chapitre 43 : Ma destinée**

_**Pays du japon moderne, Tokyo Nord**_

A la boutique, l'ambiance était vraiment… Pesante. Un silence absolu, seulement ponctué, au loin, par le bruit d'un bambou choquant contre une pierre dans le jardin… Yuko et Ming Yun étaient assises face à face, sur les coussins à même le sol, autour du service à thé. Si proches, le jeu de miroir et de contrastes entre elles était saisissant…

Clow se tenait en retrait, élégamment assis sur un fauteuil, Mokona noir perché sur son épaule, et une tasse de thé à la main.

Watanuki et Domeki étaient debout, sur le seuil de la pièce, à moitié planqués derrière un panneau de bois en épiant les deux sœurs.

« … Alors ? Demanda enfin Yuko, le ton tendu. Qu'avais-tu de si important à me dire pour te déplacer jusqu'ici sous cette forme ?

- J'ai bien observé tout ce qui est arrivé… Murmura Ming Yun d'un ton mystérieux. Et je pense que cette information pourra t'aider. Il faut que tu saches… »

Ming Yun pointa un doigt sur sa sœur, déclarant tout haut très sérieusement :

« … L'âge de la fertilité féminine a encore reculé… Tu peux encore me donner un neveu ou une nièce avant tes 50 ans ! Tes œufs ne sont pas encore périmés ! »

Yuko et Watanuki s'écrasèrent par terre sous le regard désabusé de Domeki et le demi sourire silencieux de Clow.

« Idioooote ! rugit Yuko en se redressant, les yeux furibonds et échevelée. Est-ce que c'est trop tedemander de rester sérieuse deux minutes ? hurla-t-elle à sa sœur.

- Allez, je veux tellement être Tata, Zié chaaaan… Minauda Ming Yun avec un large sourire.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! »

Watanuki , totalement déconfit, se raccrocha à Domeki :

« … Elles me font peur… On dirait les deux facettes de sa personnalité tordue…

- J'me passe de tes commentaires ! hurla Yuko en lui balançant un coussin en pleine poire.

- Zié chan, tu dois apprendre à être plus docile si tu veux te trouver un mari, commenta Ming Yun en sirotant sa tasse de thé (quand bien même elle n'avait pas besoin de boire).

- Tu peux parler, traîtresse ! s'étrangla Yuko pendant que Domeki remettait sur ses jambes le pauvre Watanuki.

- Elle n'a pas tort… Toutes celles que j'ai épousées étaient de vrais sucres d'orge… Sourit Clow en enfonçant le couteau dans la plaie.

- Toi, le vieux pervers réincarné, la ferme ! » rugit Yuko en lui balançant un autre coussin, qu'il esquiva avec un demi sourire aussi triomphal qu'agaçant.

« C'est bon, dit Mokona, elle est à court de munitions… Vous pouvez approcher, les enfants ! »

Les 9 bébés Mokonas entrèrent dans la pièce en sautillant, s'approchant avec gourmandise des gâteaux qui accompagnaient le thé…

« Oh, fondit Ming Yun en prenant la petite Mikado dans ses mains, ils sont tellement trognons… »

Yuko ne répondit rien, le regard soudain plus triste. Elle revoyait exactement la même scène, sauf que Ming Yun tenait Mokona blanc, encore bébé…

…

_« Tu sais notre point commun avec les Mokonas, Zié chan ?_

_Même séparées, nous ne perdrons jamais le contact ! »_

…

« … Menteuse… Murmura Yuko à ce souvenir.

- Zié…

- Je suis Yuko Ichihara ! feula-t-elle, amère…

- Yuko kasa… » se permit d'intervenir Watanuki.

Il s'agenouilla entre les deux sœurs, emplissant à nouveau leurs tasses de thé avec des gestes lents et délicats :

« … Un surnom qui est donné avec le cœur ne doit pas être refusé. Les mots sont l'expression des sentiments…

- Watanuki… Murmura Yuko, soufflée, et Ming Yun et Clow n'étaient pas moins surpris.

- En chinois… Zié signifie « Papillon de nuit violet » dit Domeki, bras croisés à l'entrée de la pièce.

- Waaaah ! Tout ça en trois lettres ? s'étonna bébé Moka.

- Quelle culture, les enfants ! sourit Clow. Vraiment, je reconnais bien là l'héritier d'Haruka… Et mon descendant ! ajouta-t-il avec un éclat victorieux dans les lunettes.

- Arrêtes de te la péter, sorcier dépravé, je ne te dois rien du tout… Grinça Watanuki à son égard.

- J'ai commencé à appeler ma sœur Zié chan à l'adolescence, sourit Ming Yun… C'est à cette époque que le papillon est devenu son symbole…

- Ah, je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas le vrai nom de Yuko, ça aurait été trop facile… » soupira Watanuki.

Ming Yun éclata de rire.

« Je vois… Tu n'es pas encore assez puissant, dit-elle d'un ton énigmatique. Quand tu auras atteint l'âge adulte, tu découvriras sûrement la vérité. Attends toi à être surpris !

- Arf, je crois que je ne chercherais plus à savoir d'ici là, soupira Watanuki, découragé…

- Désolée. Pour le moment je reste la seule à connaître le vrai nom de Zié chan, sourit Ming Yun. Et seule Zié chan connaît mon vrai nom…

- Quoi ? Ming Yun c'est aussi un pseudo ? s'étonna Watanuki, ébahi. Et comment ça se fait que même Clow ne le sait pas ?

- Ce ne sont pas deux sœurs ordinaires… Même lorsque j'avais ma toute puissance magique, je n'ai jamais réussis à voir en entier leur passé… Dit le sorcier avec un sourire de défaite. Au fait, mon petit Watanuki, pourquoi tu ne me donnes pas un gentil surnom, toi aussi ? Allez, appelles moi « Papi chéri »…

- Dans tes rêves, binoclard dégénéré ! répondit l'adolescent, vert à cette idée. En plus t'as presque le même âge que moi depuis que t'es réincarné…

- Raison de plus pour nous rapprocher… Dit Clow d'un ton mielleux.

- Et en plus il est incestueux ! » hurla Watanuki dans un cri de vierge effarouchée en courant se réfugier auprès Domeki, qui fusilla de son regard le plus noir le Prince Clow…

« Vraiment tu n'as pas changé, maugréa Yuko, amère, à son ex. Toujours à draguer tout ce qui bouge… Je croyais que tu devais te marier avec cette gamine de 15 ans ?

- Je croyais que ça te dérangeait… Répondit Clow du tac au tac.

- Tu es infâme…

- Au fait, demanda Clow à Ming Yun, comment se porte le gros Fei ? Puisque tu es passé le voir avant de venir à la boutique… »

La déclaration jeta un froid glacial sur Yuko, Watanuki et Domeki…

« Qu… Quoi ? se récria Yuko, abasourdie. Ming Yun, espèce de…

- Fei ne pourra jamais remonter jusqu'à la boutique, coupa froidement sa sœur. Je ne suis plus humaine. Ses pouvoirs ne sont rien à côtés des miens. D'ailleurs… Fei est même plus faible que ce jeune garçon, dit-elle en posant son regard sur Watanuki.

- H … Hein ? se liquéfia celui-ci entre les bras de Domeki.

- Mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour aller trouver le pachyderme ? gronda Yuko.

- Je devais m'assurer de ses intentions. La dernière fois, il n'est pas intervenu à la tour de Tokyo, mais il a une revanche à prendre sur Shiroï. De plus, cette affaire perturbe ses propres plans…

- Et… Qu'a-t-il décidé ? Demanda Yuko, la voix blanche.

- Je pense que vous devez vous attendre à une ultime bataille très dure. Les sept vont affronter un ennemi dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas le degré de puissance… Mais si Fei s'en mêle aussi… Sa seule cible sera Shiroï.

- Ming Yun… »

Yuko poussa un long soupir, hésita, puis, lentement, prit dans ses mains celles de sa sœur.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé, Ming Yun ?

- Tout ce que j'ai le droit de te dire, c'est que quelle que soit l'issue du combat, il n'y aura plus jamais d'autres clés. Ce sont les dernières. Et la dernière des batailles…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Quelqu'un va mourir ? Une clé ? Plusieurs clés ? Des personnes qui leurs sont liées ? Shiroï ? Hageshi ? Réponds moi !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Dis moi au moins si ça va bien finir ou pas…

- Je ne peux pas…

- Ming Yun ! s'écria Yuko en enlaçant les épaules de sa sœur, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Est-ce que tu peux au moins comprendre que je ne veux plus voir une personne que j'aime disparaître ? Tu peux le comprendre, ça ?

- Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à avancer, petite sœur ? Demanda doucement Ming Yun. Pourquoi restes-tu suspendue à ces souvenirs douloureux sans pouvoir apprécier le présent et de le vivre auprès des personnes qui veulent le partager avec toi ?

- Parce que Eungyo a erré 27 ans dans le néant par ma faute !

- Mais elle est revenue et elle est heureuse avec Noa, maintenant…

- Et puis cet abruti est mort sans que je puisse le larguer convenablement ! jura Yuko en pointant Clow du doigt.

- Comme tu vois, il n'est plus à une réincarnation près…

- Et puis… Et puis… Suffoqua Yuko, tremblante, en larmes… Toi aussi tu es morte, Ming Yun !... Tu es morte avant que je me sois réconciliée avec toi !

- Né ? se récria Watanuki, estomaqué, en se rattrapant à un Domeki non moins surpris. Mais je vois son aura ! Elle est… Humaine !

- C'est l'apparence qu'elle prend quand elle vient chez les mortels… Mais en vérité… En vérité… Elle n'est plus là… » sanglota Yuko en serrant plus fort contre elle sa sœur dans ses bras, et Ming Yun eu un regard plus triste encore, ne répondant rien.

« … En vérité… Ming Yun est partout… Pleura Yuko. Elle est le début. La fin. Le jour. La nuit. C'est elle qui décide de tout et de tout ce qui sera… Dans tout l'univers… Elle est l'unique… Tout n'est que Ming Yun…

- Ming Yun… Répéta Watanuki.

- En chinois… Dit Domeki d'une voix grave… Ming Yun signifie… Destin… »

DESTIN

« Le destin… La fatalité… Répéta Watanuki, abasourdi. Il n'y a pas de hasard en ce monde, tout n'est que… Tout n'est que… Que… »

Non. Comment ? Comment une telle chose aussi incroyable pouvait se produire, là, au beau milieu de la boutique ?

L'unique volonté qui régissait l'univers…. La seule force qui faisait tourner les planètes, briller le soleil, décidait des actes et de l'avenir du commun des hommes… Cette notion insaisissable qu'on nommait le destin… Cette divinité qui déchirait les religions et défiait la science…

Etait là, sous leurs yeux !

Yuko pleurait à présent tellement que Mokona, oreilles baissées, préféra éloigner ses petits…

« Je vous l'ai dis, reprit enfin Clow à l'adresse de Watanuki et Domeki, renversés. Ces deux sœurs n'ont rien d'ordinaire. Dès leur naissance elles étaient dotées de pouvoirs si extraordinaires que beaucoup ont cherché à s'en emparer. On les a séparées. On les a obligées à s'affronter. Elles ont enduré des épreuves dont vous n'avez pas idée… Tout cela a d'autant plus mis à mal leurs liens que Ming Yun a épousé Fei Wan Reed…

- KE … WOIIII ? hurla si fort Watanuki qu'on l'entendit jusqu'à l'autre bout du quartier. Mais qui voudrait épouser ce taré psychopathe ?

- Je le trouvais gentil et mignon », répondit Ming Yun avec une sincérité désarmante.

Le garçon se gamella une fois de plus par terre, mangeant le plancher à pleines dents…

« On n'a pas la même notion de ce qui est gentil et mignon, frémit-il, pâle comme un linge.

- Ming Yun est morte avant que je puisse me réconcilier avec elle, murmura Yuko en effleurant le visage de sa sœur. Elle est tombée enceinte et son accouchement a très mal tourné. Elle était trop fragile. Son bébé est mort né et elle l'a suivit… C'est son corps qui l'a trahie… Son chagrin aussi…

- Yuko… Murmura Watanuki, désolé…

- La mort de Ming Yun correspondait à la fin d'un cycle du temps divin, qui s'achève tous les 8000 ans, continua Clow. Par la puissance extraordinaire de ses pouvoirs, elle a été tout naturellement choisie par les instances divines pour incarner le destin pour les 8000 années suivantes…

- 8000 ans… Répéta Watanuki.

- Le 8 représente la double boucle entrelacée du destin, dit Clow. Le début et le fin. Je supposais que tu l'avais déjà compris. Avec les indices que tu avais sur ce chiffre…

- Co… Comment ça ?

- Notre dernier combat contre Shiroï a eu lieu en 1982. Nous sommes en 2009. Si tu enlèves le 1 de 1982 (le début) au 9 de 2009 (la fin), tu obtiens 8. Même vos âges à Yuko et toi correspondent au cycle de succession…

- J'avoues que je suis pas fort en maths… gémit Watanuki.

- Tu as fais le calcul l'autre jour, lui rappela Domeki. Yuko a 44 ans. 4 + 4 = 8. Toi, tu as 17 ans…

- 1 + 7 = 8 ! S'écria Watanuki, littéralement sur le patapoum.

- C'est le principe de la numérologie » sourit Clow.

Watanuki avait littéralement le cerveau qui roulait dans la semoule.

« D'accord, d'accord… Laissons tous ces 8 de côté pour le moment… Si j'ai bien tout suivit, la dame qui est assise là sur un coussin, c'est… Le destin. En personne. Ming Yun est le destin.

- Ce n'est pas sa vraie apparence, répéta Yuko en essuyant ses larmes. Juste un souvenir de ce qu'elle a été, une forme avec une âme, mais qui n'existe plus. Min Yun peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Elle est tout, tout le temps, partout… Et décide de tout…

- Heu… Si elle est posée là à prendre le thé, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très prudent pour l'équilibre de l'univers…

- C'est une illusion… Elle est ici et ailleurs…

- Comme la boutique à vœux… » murmura Domeki, pensif.

Watanuki hocha la tête.

« Je vois… Ming Yun est devenue le destin après la bataille des clés contre Shiroï à la tour de Tokyo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Demanda Yuko, ébahie. Elle… est morte en 1984…

- Dans ce cas, puisque c'est elle qui décide de tout… Ming Yun a aussi choisit qui serait les nouvelles clés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Yuko tressaillit et Clow ouvrit des yeux ronds derrière ses lunettes.

Domeki eu un demi sourire d'admiration devant la perspicacité de son chéri.

« Oui… Avoua enfin Ming Yun avec un doux sourire. C'est ma magie qui a inscrit les noms sur la liste sacrée.

- Vous nous avez choisit dans un but précis. Et vous dites que nous serons les derniers. Est-ce que cela signifie… »

Watanuki sourit.

« Oui, c'est cela. Votre souhait est le même que Yuko. Vous ne voulez pas que l'histoire se reproduise encore… Vous n'êtes pas sœurs pour rien.

- Ming Yun… Souffla Yuko, émue…

- Même si je suis le destin … Je ne peux pas décider de tout… Ce n'est pas moi qui choisit pour les êtres humains ce qu'ils doivent décider. Tout ce que je peux faire… C'est leur distribuer les meilleures cartes possibles pour réussir… C'est aussi pour cela que je ne peux vous révéler l'avenir. L'avenir est multiple, aussi multiple que les choix… Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que celui que j'espère se réalisera…

- Tu étais donc de notre côté… Depuis le début… Murmura Yuko.

- Je ne peux rien vous révéler, alors je vous le demande : ouvrez les yeux. Les vérités sont cachées derrière les apparences. Faites le bon choix le moment venu. Par ailleurs… Cela s'applique aussi à toi, Zié chan… Ouvres les yeux et fais le bon choix. Tu t'es assez fais souffrir. Tu ne dois pas culpabiliser de choisir ton bonheur. Je t'aime. Je t'aimerais toujours. Si tu éprouves un tel sentiment pour quelqu'un, alors vis le. Intensément. Parce que la vie… »

Les jumelles se regardèrent longuement avant d'unir leurs mains, déclarant d'une seule voix :

« … La vie est le plus précieux présent de l'amour ! »

Ming Yun eu un charmant petit rire, puis commença à se dématérialiser. Ses mains dans celles de Yuko commencèrent à s'effacer doucement, comme un hologramme qui disparaît, puis son corps tout entier devint d'une transparence absolue, comme un mirage… Une lueur intense émana d'elle, irradia la pièce… Un grand vent traversa les lieux, presque une distorsion dimensionnelle, et bientôt Ming Yun ne fut plus qu'une multitude de lueurs féeriques, qui se dispersèrent comme une nuée de lucioles…

8 secondes plus tard…

La fin d'un cycle…

Toute trace d'elle avait disparu de la pièce…

« Je suis heureux… Que vous vous soyez réconciliées… Dit doucement Watanuki en tendant un mouchoir à Yuko, encore secouée de larmes…

- Oui… » sourit la sorcière faiblement, en se ressaisissant

Elle se releva lentement et se tourna dans la direction de Clow.

« Voudrais-tu me suivre dans le jardin ? Il y a quelque chose que tu dois entendre…

- Je suppose que c'est inéluctable… » déclara le magicien en souriant aussi, mais de manière plus forcée.

Il se leva avec élégance, confiant sa tasse de thé aux mains de Watanuki. Il ne lui dit pas un mot, le sondant longuement derrière ses lunettes, avant de se tourner vers Domeki :

« Tu en as, de la chance… Je parie qu'en plus, c'est un bon coup. »

Domeki demeura stoïque face à l'énormité de la phrase, mais Watanuki en avait lâché la tasse qui vint se fracasser au sol, et le jeune medium fit 10 fois le tour de la pièce en mode panique puissance 30, rouge flamme et jurant sur tous les tons que Clow Reed était un pervers…

Le Clow Reed en question était déjà loin… Il avait rejoint Yuko dans le jardin. L'air bruissait doucement entre les branches des arbres et dans la magnifique chevelure de la sorcière, sa silhouette féerique dans le soleil…

… Ils se retrouvaient là. Exactement au même point. Exactement là où ils s'étaient quittés la première fois.

« Clow… » murmura enfin Yuko.

Elle se tourna lentement dans sa direction. Le magnifique visage de la sorcière était soudain apaisé, plus serein…

« Clow… Je suis amoureuse de Bekko… »

Le bambou cogna encore contre la pierre sous le filet d'eau…

« Je l'aime vraiment, tu sais. Je l'aime plus fort que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aimer quelqu'un. Plus intensément que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit… Je l'aime, je l'aime… C'est un supplice combien je l'aime et combien jusqu'à présent je me suis interdit de le lui dire… »

Elle sentit ses jambes faiblir, mais s'obligea à être forte.

« Je suis… Vraiment désolée, Clow… J'ai cru que je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce que nous avons partagé… Je t'ai tellement aimé… Adoré… Que quand tu es mort… Quand je t'ai perdu… Je me suis sentie totalement perdue, moi aussi… J'ai culpabilisé… Avec une telle douleur… Comme si je t'avais trahit… Alors que j'étais veuve de toi…

- Tu es pourtant la seule que je n'ai pas épousée… Fit remarquer le sorcier avec un demi sourire ironique.

- Oh… Maintenant je suis allergique au mariage… Qu'on me préserve de cette folie ! » rit Yuko en secouant la tête.

Clow regarda le ciel en ajustant ses petites lunettes.

« Bon, dit-il simplement, tu auras mis le temps qu'il fallait, mais c'est dit.

- Quoi ? Je te largue comme une vieille chaussette alors qu'on était un couple mythique et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?, s'écria Yuko, abasourdie.

- Yuko… Lorsque je vous ai rencontrés, Bekko et toi, vous n'aviez que huit ans. Je vous ai vus grandir, et j'ai vu aussi grandir vos sentiments. Je savais tout l'amour que vous éprouveriez un jour l'un pour l'autre, tout comme je savais que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'avais déjà perdu. Dès le début. Alors j'ai tout fait pour te pousser à bout… Mais quand j'ai su que j'allais mourir… Je me suis enfin décidé à partir pour vous laisser vivre votre amour. Je savais que Bekko était l'homme qu'il te fallait. Celui auquel je pouvais te confier. Celui qui prendrait soin de toi mieux que je ne l'ai jamais fait…

- Oh, Clow… Souffla Yuko, touchée droit au cœur.

- Mais là, maintenant, ben j'ai changé d'avis ! » lança soudain Clow en cassant toute la classe de sa déclaration.

« Tu te fous de moiiii ? hulula Yuko, courroucée et effarée.

- Hey ! dit-il en prenant une pose de beau gosse. Je suis plus jeune, plus beau, plus fort, plein de vigueur et prêt à reconquérir ton coeuuuur !

- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? hurla la sorcière. Maintenant t'es un gamin par rapport à moi !

- ça te dérangeais pas quand c'est moi qui avait 20 ans de plus que toi…

- C'était une autre époque ! J'étais une lycéenne qui fantasmait sur les mecs plus âgés pour oublier les ados boutonneux ! Là, j'aurais l'air d'une cougar !

- Et ça n'a pas que des désavantages … Roucoula Clow en s'approchant langoureusement…

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? répliqua Yuko en lui collant la main en travers du front. Je viens de te dire que je suis folle amoureuse de Bekko !

- Oui. Mais pour le moment je le considère comme une déclaration à sens unique. J'ai donc toutes mes chances tant que Bekko n'aura pas clairement affirmé ses intentions en me disant : « Hey mec, Yuko c'est ma meuf alors dégages ou je te marave ! »

- Depuis quand… Tu causes comme ça ? s'étrangla Yuko.

- Je te l'ai dis, je suis un d'jeuns. Et accessoirement, j'ai eu une baby sitter qui s'appelait Kanashimi…

- Mon Dieu…

- Bref, cette fois, si Bekko ne se déclare pas, tu es à moi.

- Dans tes rêves. Et te fiancée à Kurisutaru ?

- Un prétexte. La pauvre petite est amoureuse du Prince du Royaume des Corbeaux.

- Et ta manie de draguer tout ce qui passe à ta portée ?

- Hum… Si cette fois je ne séduis que des garçons, ça compte pas…

- Bien sûr que ça compte, pauvre dégénéré ! rugit Yuko en rejetant avant de tourner les talons.

- Trésooor… Attends… » dit Clow, la bouche en cœur, en se lançant à sa poursuite…

Un peu plus loin depuis la boutique, alors qu'il les épiait en cachette avec Domeki, Watanuki tirait une gueule de trois mètres.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ce mec était le plus puissant sorcier de ma famille… Il nous met trop la honte… Ah, je sens que ce triangle amoureux va être d'un suspense terrible jusqu'au dénouement final…

- Bah, soupira Domeki d'un air blasé. C'est le problème de l'auteur. Elle avait promis de la baston et elle multiplie les développements sentimentaux. Faut pas qu'elle s'étonne, après…

- Espèce d'insensible… Soupira Watanuki.

- Vraiment ? »

Il attira le medium vers lui, lui décernant un baiser à lui couper le souffle et le faire fondre de délice… Watanuki n'opposa pas la moindre résistance, se lovant étroitement dans les bras de son amant. Au fond, il ne désirait que cela, aimer Domeki et être aimé de lui.

Ces instants étaient uniques. Précieux.

Fragiles.

Car quand même, de tout ce qu'avait dit Ming Yun, la phrase qu'il redoutait le plus, celle qui faisait grandir en lui une angoisse sourde, un affreux pressentiment, le parcourant de frissons glacés, c'était :

_« Les sept vont affronter un ennemi dont vous ne soupçonnez même pas le degrés de puissance… »_

Celui de Shiroï était pourtant connu des anciennes clés… Celui d'Hageshi aussi … Alors… Si cet ennemi n'était pas Shiroï, ni Hageshi…

Qui était cet ennemi, cette menace sur leur bonheur à tous ?

**Chapitre 44 : Grand-mère sait faire de beaux enfants**

_**Pays de Kurisutaru,**_

_**Royaume des Corbeaux**_

Suzuka, l'ancienne fée des glaces et nouvelle souveraine du royaume, avançait dans sa longue robe rouge à travers l'un des vastes couloirs de son palais. Il avait eu besoin de beaucoup de temps, mais de ses cendres et de ses ruines avait ressurgie une part de sa splendeur passée…

« Les travaux sont loin d'être terminés, pensa Suzuka en secouant ses longs cheveux, autrefois noirs, aujourd'hui d'une blondeur presque blanche… Et combien d'années pour racheter nos erreurs passées ? » se demanda-t-elle en effleurant une moulure sur un mur.

… Elle sursauta lorsqu'à quelques mètres d'elle, deux gigantesques portes de bois explosèrent littéralement dans un grand « BOUM ! », ce qui lui rappela de drôles de souvenirs…

Suzuka poussa un cri en voyant apparaître, derrière des volutes de fumée, la silhouette du jeune Suoh, le regard crépitant de fureur, suivit de son frère aîné Akira, qui s'inclina en une parfaite révérence de gentleman.

« Bonsoir, votre Altesse », dit-il de son tendre sourire à la Reine abasourdie.

« … Suzuka ! »

Comme toujours, Wizard, le chevalier bleu, avait surgit pour protéger son épouse, et s'interposa entre elle et leurs assaillants.

« Que nous vaut une telle visite, jeunes protecteurs du royaume de cristal ? Vos mauvaises manières ne font guère honneur à vos souveraines et votre pays !

- Comme si on avait des leçons à recevoir de ceux qui ont faillit détruire notre monde ! feula Suoh. Trèves de bavardages, où se trouve notre sœur ?

- Votre… Sœur ? Demanda Suzuka, tombant des nues. Vous… Voulez parler de la petite Umi ?

- En effet, reprit Akira. Notre sœur a disparu, et d'après ce que nous avons pu en juger, elle a même été enlevée. Vous n'ignorez pas qu'Umi fréquente votre fils, le Prince Klef. C'est donc tout naturellement que cette piste nous a guidé jusqu'à vous…

- Mais… Nous n'avons absolument fait aucun mal à Umi ! s'exclama Suzuka, outrée et sidérée. Pourquoi aurions-nous commis une chose pareille ? Jamais nous n'avons interdit à Klef de la fréquenter, et nous sommes depuis 22 ans en paix avec le Royaume de cristal ! Umi ne se trouve pas ici, je vous le jure !

- Et vous pensez franchement qu'on va vous croire ? Gronda Suoh. Arrêtez vos salades. Pour l'instant, il n'y a qu'Akira et moi qui avons découvert sa disparition, mais je vous garantis que si l'un de nos pères l'apprend, c'est pas une porte mais tout le palais qu'il va vous détruire en miettes !

- Suoh… Coupa Akira d'un mouvement de la main… Je crois qu'ils sont sincères.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla son cadet. Mais c'est la fée des ténèbres ! Neige rouge et apocalypse, ça te dit quelque chose ?... C'est les MECHANTS !

- Actuellement, c'est plutôt nous qui méritons ce titre. Son Altesse Suzuka et son époux Wizard ont changé. Ils ont fait tout ce qui leur était possible pour reconstruire leur royaume et racheter leurs fautes… C'est nous qui avons gardé des préjugés à leur égard. D'un certain côté, c'est le Royaume de Cristal qui risque de chuter dans les ténèbres, avec une telle mentalité…

- Akiraaaa … S'étrangla son frère, scandalisé.

- Votre cœur est bon, sourit tristement Suzuka. Je reconnais bien là le fils des seigneurs Fye et Kurogane… Votre sœur, Umi, est aussi une adorable enfant. Un peu intrépide et rebelle, peut-être… Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle n'aurait pas fugué comme elle en a l'habitude ?

- Non, affirma Akira en secouant la tête tristement, c'est bien un enlèvement, nous en sommes quasiment certains…

- Mon Dieu… La pauvre petite… Umi…

- IL EST ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE A UMI ? »

Klef était arrivé dans un tourbillon magique, alerté par le vacarme et alarmé au nom de sa bien-aimée…

« Tiens donc, mais qui voilà ? Grinça Suoh. Le futur Roi des Corbeaux… »

Il fallait entendre au premier degré l'ironie acide de la remarque. Dans tout Kurisutaru, Klef, même s'il était innocent, était craint à cause de ses pouvoirs, qui rappelaient trop ceux de son grand-père. Par sa magie et ses crimes, le Roi des Corbeaux avait semé la terreur dans tout Kurisutaru…

Avant d'être adopté par Kuro kun et Fye kun, Suoh n'avait plus de famille connue. Il était un enfant de la misère, un descendant des esclaves des mines du Roi des Corbeaux… Il portait dans son sang les souffrances du passé, et même si le Roi des Corbeaux était mort bien avant qu'il vienne au monde…

Lorsque Suoh voyait Klef, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'horreur pouvait recommencer. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit d'un type aussi dangereux que Umi se soit entichée ?

Peut-être le côté magicien blond… Il ne fallait pas chercher loin.

Car il fallait l'admettre, Klef avait aussi du sang de Céleste, et cela se voyait. La blondeur angevine, la douceur et l'apparente douceur des célestes…

Et ça, ça énervait encore plus Suoh. Car Suoh était lui-même amoureux d'une céleste : Nagisa, la fille d'Hikaru… Le côté magicienne blonde…

Umi et Suoh étaient bien les enfants de Kuro Kun…

Quand à Akira, à l'évidence, c'était plutôt le fils de Fye Kun. Il était fiancé à la fille de Kanashimi, la jeune Utako. Une jolie furie aux cheveux noirs et à la peau mate, qui fonce dans le tas… Ses colères comme ses transports amoureux étaient redoutables, d'ailleurs c'est elle qui, lorsqu'elle avait quatre ans, avait décrété qu'elle épouserait Akira, son parfait petit gentleman. C'était d'ailleurs un drôle de couple, plus d'une fois Utako était partie combattre un ennemi ou protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, pendant qu'Akira restait au château pour lui préparer un dîner aux chandelles, un bain parfumé ou écrire des chansons à la gloire de sa seule muse… Ils passaient leurs temps à se chamailler et se réconcilier avec adoration, convaincus qu'ils s'aimaient depuis toujours, peut-être même leurs vies précédentes. Kanashimi les surnommait d'ailleurs « KuroxFye , le retour » ce qui faisait bien évidemment hurler Kuro Kun sous les tendres rires de Fye Kun…

Mais qu'importe, puisque leurs trois enfants étaient heureux en amour…

« Quand ? Quand Umi a-t-elle disparue ? interrogea Klef en interrompant brutalement ses pensées.

- Depuis hier soir, d'après ce que nous avons pu en juger, expliqua Akira. C'est là que nous l'avons vu pour la dernière fois. Elle a disparue alors que toutes les issues étaient fermées…

- Comme si… Elle s'était volatilisée de la pièce… Soupira Suoh…

- Comme une… Téléportation ? Demanda Wizard.

- Non, murmura Suzuka, comprenant tout… Comme un transfert dimensionnel ! »

Les deux frères et Klef frémirent.

« Oui, dit Akira. Oui… C'est possible. Umi a de très grands pouvoirs. Assez puissants pour lui permettre de traverser les dimensions, et même plus d'une fois !

- Tu… Tu crois qu'elle aura voulu suivre les voyageurs des dimensions ? s'étonna Suoh… Ou… Clow… Clow est son fiancé…

- Non… Umi… » murmura Klef, renversé.

Il serra le poing sur son sceptre.

« C'est impossible… Quelqu'un l'aura forcée à partir… Elle ne l'aurait pas fait…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne digères pas qu'elle t'ait lourdé pour Clow ! ricana Suoh.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! s'écria Klef, la douleur et l'inquiétude se mêlant dans sa voix. Il y a quelque chose qu'Umi aime plus que tout… Et ce n'est ni moi, ni Clow. C'est le Royaume de Cristal. Protéger son pays et ses habitants est un honneur qu'elle ne laisserait à personne ! Elle aime trop son pays ! Jamais elle ne le quitterait ainsi, et si c'était le cas, elle ferait tout pour retourner à Kurisutaru, absolument tout !

- C'est vrai… Admit Akira en hochant la tête.

- Oui… C'est bien la fille de Kurogane », sourit Suzuka.

« Finalement… Je dois reconnaître que c'est Klef qui la connaît le mieux… » pensa Suoh, sidéré.

Le Prince Klef ne tenait plus en place, contenant son inquiétude et sa fureur par des efforts surhumains.

« Elle a été enlevée, répéta-t-il, elle a été enlevée… Et je ne vois qu'un seul coupable situé dans une autre dimension… »

Cette fois, un frisson glacé parcouru les autres personnes présentes…

« Tu veux dire… Murmura Akira sans oser finir sa phrase, atterré.

- … Le… Sorcier dragon ? demanda Suoh, perdant sa morgue. C'est cela ? Akira, c'est ce que tu penses aussi ? Akira !

- J'y vais ! » décida Klef, le regard déterminé.

Il recula de deux pas, et, prononçant une invocation dans la langue des célestes, planta son sceptre magique dans le sol :

_« Par les sept vents et les sept feux_

_Que mon corps et mon âme traversent les cieux ! »_

Un resplendissant sceau de lumière se traça au sol, suivit de toute une série de vents tourbillonnants emplissant toute la pièce.

« Klef, non ! hurla Suzuka, retenue en arrière par son mari tant la pression des vents étaient prodigieuse. Traverser les dimensions est un pouvoir qui nécessite une trop grande quantité de magie ! Tu vas te tuer !

- Pardon , mère… Murmura Klef avec un triste sourire.

- Espèce de crétin de Roi des corbeaux ! » hurla Suoh, qui pour sa part s'était raccroché à Akira.

« … Je ne suis encore que Prince… Sourit Klef alors que tout autour de lui, la faille dimensionnelle commençait à se produire en mille étincelles dorées…

- Alors si tu es vraiment digne de son amour, ramènes ma sœur à la maison, CRETIN DE PRINCE ! » hulula le jeune Suoh de ses 12 ans.

Klef ouvrit des yeux ronds, surpris, avant qu'un sourire plus doux éclaire son visage. Il n'avait que 12 ans, lui aussi.

« Je crois que vous commencez à me comprendre, Seigneur Suoh… » lança-t-il dans un rire goguenard.

Klef disparu dans le vortex qu' il avait provoqué, projeté à travers les dimensions…

Le calme retomba soudain sur les lieux dévastés.

Suoh tomba à genoux, essoufflé…

« Cet abruti de Prince… Même s'il réussit à atteindre une autre dimension, combien de chances a-t-il de tomber sur celle où est retenue Umi ?

- Une sur des milliards… Murmura Akira en rattrapant son jeune frère. Mais j'ai confiance. Il ne se trompera pas de destination.

- Co… Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? Demanda Wizard, qui tenait serrée contre lui son épouse éplorée entre ses bras…

- Mais… Je ne le suis pas ! » dit-il dans un large sourire happy face Fyesque.

Suoh se donna une claque sur le front.

« Alors, toi… Dit-il à son frère dans un soupir fatigué. Toi, ils t'ont pas raté… »

_**Pays de Nihon du Futur**_

Shiroï poussa une plainte sourde, tombant à genoux au milieu du chemin. Hageshi se précipita auprès de lui et s'agenouilla, écartant doucement les longues mèches blondes du front fiévreux de son amant.

« Tu vas de plus en plus mal…

- Tu plaisantes ? Ricana le Sorcier dragon entre ses dents. C'est de la rigolade…

- Ne me mens pas. »

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de ses vêtements, en sortant l'œuf dans lequel Umi était retenue prisonnière. La coquille commençait à se fissurer sous la pression d'une ombre de plus en plus sombre…

« C'est l'aura de la mort… Frémit Hageshi, pourtant Roi des Shinigamis.

- Les forces de la gamine déclinent. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

- Cette pauvre enfant risque de mourir, Shiroï !

- Je ferais tout pour éviter ça…

- Si elle meurt… Tu… Tu mourras aussi… » souffla Hageshi, au désespoir…

Shiroï l'embrassa tendrement pour le rassurer.

« Je vivrais, affirma-t-il d'une voix déterminée. Même si je dois voler pour cela le corps de la sixième clé. Mais pour pouvoir tenir jusque là, il faut qu'on arrive là-haut avant eux…

- Dans ces montagnes… Murmura Hageshi en levant la tête, regardant les sommets les plus escarpés et isolés du pays de Nihon… Tu crois vraiment… Que cette légende est vraie ?

- Elle l'est, affirma Shiroï d'un large sourire convaincu. Elle l'est… Sinon… Je n'aurais jamais existé ! »

Beaucoup plus bas dans la vallée se trouvait le palais impérial.

Les deux Shaolan avaient terminé depuis un long moment leur conversation avec la Princesse Fu, faisant le point sur la situation, les sept clés et la future bataille à venir. Ayant constaté que désormais la technologie de Nihon rivalisait avec celle de Piffle, le vrai Shaolan avait demandé un grand service à la Princesse Fu, qui avait accepté de confier cette tâche à ses scientifiques.

Eungyo, trop heureuse de retrouver son amie la Princesse Fu, Noa, Mokona, Marmotte et les KuroxFye d'Heaven's world étaient partit assister au « spectacle ». Le vrai Shaolan avait décidé de rester pour attendre des nouvelles de ses « Papas ». Un peu ému et décidé à racheter ses fautes, son clone était resté avec lui…

C'est ainsi que, par ce concours de circonstances, les deux Shaolan s'étaient retrouvés à attendre tout le monde dans la salle des souvenirs du palais de Nihon. C'était un véritable musée, principalement consacré, il faut le dire, à la gloire des KuroxFye, un temple à rendre malades de jalousie toutes les fangirls de l'univers…

De grandes peintures expliquaient aussi, sans aucun doute, que dans un futur proche, les Mokonas allaient devenir un animal sacré au pays de Nihon… Les Shaolan aussi étaient évoqués… Puisque c'est de leur branche qu'allait se poursuivre la famille impériale…

« Ça ne te fais rien ? Demanda soudain Shaolan clone, pensif devant le portrait d'une cousine de la Princesse, qui avait un furieux air de famille avec leurs chères Sakura… Je veux dire … De savoir que la Princesse Fu est ta descendante… Tu sais ce que ça signifie…

- Oui… Mais il ne faut pas aller trop vite en conclusions. Ce futur où nous nous trouvons est une possibilité. L'un des futurs possibles. Le moindre détail changé dans le passé peut avoir une influence dessus…

- On croirait entendre le doc dans « Retour vers le futur », soupira Shaolan clone d'un air désabusé. Merci de ton enthousiasme…

- Je crois que pour parvenir à un résultat probant, il faut d'abord écarter toutes les hypothèses… Répondit le vrai Shaolan, occupé à griffonner quelque chose dans un calepin, l'air très impliqué…

- Ah non, en fait, c'est le Professeur Layton…

- … Et si ces hypothèses mènent à une impasse, c'est que le raisonnement n'est pas le bon…

- En fait, soupira Shaolan clone, tu ne m'écoutes même pas, je peux te dire ce que je veux, tu n'auras pas de réaction… Jessy Matador a fait douzième à l'eurovision…

- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver la clé de cette énigme ? Marmonna l'autre Shaolan en louchant sur son calepin.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna Shaolan clone en lui prenant le carnet des mains.

- Héééé ! s'offusqua son double, les mains battant dans le vide.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Shaolan clone en regardant ce qu'il avait écrit… 1, 4, 3… Tu fais des maths ?

- Noooon… Rougit Shaolan… C'est… Un code… Que j'essaie de percer.

- Mmmm… ça correspond peut-être à la position des lettres dans l'alphabet…

- Non, ça ne veut strictement rien dire, quelle que soit la position des lettres…

- C'est des coordonnées géographiques pour trouver un lieu ? Demanda Shaolan clone.

- Non, absolument pas… Soupira Shaolan, balayant cette idée d'un geste de la main.

- Une distance en kilomètres ? Les mesures d'une maison ?

- Pas du tout…

- Dis, j'essaie de t'aider, là. Et je nous ai connus plus brillants !

- C'est un nom de code entre Kuro et Fye. Il se le disent souvent et… ça m'énerve de pas comprendre, grogna Shaolan.

- Ah, voilà autre chose… » rougit Shaolan clone en fermant le carnet et le lui rendant.

« Je crois que tu ne devrais pas chercher à savoir. Ça ne regarde que eux.

- Dis, oh, si je les avais pas enfermés dans une chambre à Kurisutaru, ils en seraient encore à se lancer des regards énamourés à quatre kilomètres de distance, alors, ça me regarde un peu…

- Merci pour les détails… Frémit Shaolan clone.

- Je vois pas en quoi ça te dérange.

- ça ne me dérange pas, mais… Ah, comment t'expliquer… C'est comme un livre dont je n'aurais que le début et la fin de l'histoire… Soupira Shaolan clone en s'asseyant sur un banc.

- Tu es largué ? Demanda Shaolan en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Non… Je cherche… Mes repères…

- Tu es largué. »

Le vrai Shaolan hocha la tête.

« Bon. Je t'expliquerais tout. Comptes sur Mokona, aussi. On aura le temps de tout te dire, comme tu vas rester avec nous…

- HEIN ? se récria Shaolan clone en se relevant en un bond.

- Ah. Tu comptais repartir de ton côté, peut-être ?

- Mais tu réalises ce que tu racontes ? Je risque à tout moment de perdre encore ma conscience !... Et… J'ai fais… Des choses tellement atroces ! … Ce que j'ai fais à Fye San… Dit-il en posant une main sur son œil… C'est trop horrible… C'est impardonnable !

- Fye ne t'en as jamais voulu, jamais. Il t'avait déjà pardonné, à la seconde même. Kuro… ça a été plus dur pour lui à encaisser. Il a vu souffrir celui qu'il aime. Mais il t'a pardonné aussi, je le sais. Et Mokona… Elle t'adore. Elle a pleuré, mais elle est incapable de te détester… Quand à moi… »

Shaolan regarda ses mains avant de poursuivre.

« J'ai aussi fais une erreur, ce jour-là. J'ai tenté de t'éliminer sans laisser la moindre chance à ton âme de s'exprimer. Tu vois que nous avons tous les deux commis des fautes, et que nous sommes deux à les porter. Non… En fait… Dès le début, c'est moi qui n'ai commis que des fautes… Des fautes sans lesquelles tu n'aurais jamais eu à souffrir, ni Sakura, ni personne d'autre… Ce qui est fait est fait, on n'y reviendra pas. Tout ce qu'on peut espérer, c'est faire de notre mieux pour protéger l'avenir… Pour qu'un futur comme celui-ci soit possible, dit-il en regardant les souvenirs épars autour d'eux.

- Protéger l'avenir… Répéta Shaolan clone… C'est ce qu'elles m'ont dit aussi… Lorsque je les ai entendues dans un rêve…

- Toi aussi ? s'exclama l'autre Shaolan en bondissant à son tour du banc, plein d'espoir. Tu as pu parler aux deux Sakura dans un rêve ?

- Pas directement. Mais dans cette vision, je les ai clairement entendues…

- Tout comme moi… »

Shaolan clone trembla un peu, ému.

« Nous devons les retrouver… Même si cela doit prendre une vie entière, je veux retrouver Sakura. »

Le vrai Shaolan lui prit les mains avec un grand sourire confiant.

« On y arrivera ! »

Un tel aplomb sidéra Shaolan clone, refermant maladroitement ses mains sur les siennes…

« … Oui… » Finit-il par chuchoter, la gorge nouée…

« Hyyyyu ! s'écria une voix tendre et familière à ce spectacle. C'est ce que j'appelle la minute Kinder ! Quand les enfants sont mignons tout plein !

- Tu aurais pu siffler, grogna une autre voix.

- Papa ! Maman ! » s'exclama le vrai Shaolan en voyant arriver le couple, qui s'était échappé de l'infirmerie après leurs délicieuses retrouvailles et avoir volé des fringues de ninja dans un placard… Fye avait même réussit à s'habiller en bleu, parce que le bleu c'est Fye – buleux…

« Et oui ! C'est nous la surprise ! » s'exclama Fye en levant des bras victorieux.

Son Kuro rougit furieusement en l'imaginant surgir ainsi d'un œuf en chocolat.

Le vrai Shaolan se précipita vers eux, les yeux pleins de flammes :

« Vous deux ! Vous êtes incorrigibles ! A vous déchaîner comme ça, vous êtes tombés dans les pommes devant cette pauvre Marmotte ! La pauvre petite était en larmes ! Et Mokona se torturait d'inquiétude pour vous ! Et Eungyo aussi a eu peur ! Et…

- Aaaah… Désolés… On n'a pas réfléchit… Firent les KuroxFye, repentants comme deux petits garçons pris en faute sous cette montagne de reproches…

- Et… Et moi aussi j'étais très inquiet… Avoua le vrai Shaolan, essuyant les larmes traîtresses qui lui piquaient les yeux, ce qui ruinait sérieusement sa crise d'ado en rébellion contre l'autorité parentale…

- Shaolan… Souffla Fye, sidéré.

- Hé… Fiston… » murmura Kurogane.

Shaolan ne répondit pas immédiatement, tentant de les serrer d'un seul mouvement dans ses bras, mais ses bras n'étaient pas assez grands…

Kurogane n'ayant pas assez de bras, Fye prit le relais en serrant son fiancé de l'un et leur « fils » de l'autre, et à bien y regarder, c'était la première fois…

« ça va aller, maintenant, dit Kurogane. On s'est retrouvés… Notre famille c'est notre force…

- Ne me faites plus peur comme ça, d'accord ? Demanda Shaolan, la voix nouée d'émotion.

- Promis » répondirent les parents d'une seule voix, touchés.

Shaolan leur colla alors à chacun un brutal coup de poing punitif, avec une parfaite symétrie dans le mouvement.

« Aïeuh ! s'exclama Fye, qui avait plutôt l'habitude de les donner, les coups de poings.

- C'est pour être sûr que vous n'oublierez pas.

- Peuh ! Même pas mal ! » mentit Kuro, une bosse enflant à l'endroit du coup.

« Shaolan kun… » dit le vrai en se retournant vers son clone, l'encourageant à s'avancer vers eux…

Tout à coup, un silence ému s'étendit sur la salle. Shaolan clone n'osa pas faire un pas, tremblant dans son coin en regardant le trio de ses yeux tristes, avant de s'incliner très respectueusement à la japonaise :

« … Fye San… Kurogane San… Je… »

Il avait tant de choses à dire, tant de choses à dire, mais ne trouvait rien d'autre à murmurer, la gorge nouée de honte, que de stupides banalités :

« … Je… Je.. Je… C'est un soulagement… De vous revoir en bonne santé… Et je…

- Shaolan kun… S'inquiéta son double en le voyant planter ses ongles dans la paume de sa main à se blesser tellement il se sentait honteux, coupable et misérable…

- Je suis tellement… Tellement désolé ! » s'exclama Shaolan clone, à cet instant le moral plus bas que le niveau de la mer.

« Evidemment… Répondit Fye d'un ton ambigu avec un regard inquiétant… ça mérite une punition… Kuro, je te laisse t'en occuper…

- Avec plaisir… Dit le brun d'un sourire carnassier accentué par sa crinière sauvage, en s'approchant dangereusement, avec la souplesse d'un fauve…

- Hein ? Non ! s'écria le vrai Shaolan en s'interposant devant son clone, bras écartés. Il a sa conscience et il s'en veut horriblement ! Il souffre déjà assez ! Papa…

- Ecartes toi » grogna Kurogane entre ses dents, menaçant…

Shaolan frémit, mais ne céda pas, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je le défendrais !

- Quelle surprise… Soupira Kurogane, agacé…

- Il a raison… Je mérite la mort pour ce que j'ai fais… » murmura Shaolan clone d'une voix dépressive et glacée.

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase que son double lui balança le même magistral coup de poing punitif qu'il avait infligé précédemment aux KuroxFye :

« Tu vas faire un effort pour arrêter de dire ce genre de conneries ! rugit-il à son clone, étourdi par le choc.

- Fye… Il m'a piqué ma réplique… Bouda Kuro. Et même mon coup de poing !

- Hein ? s'écrièrent les Shaolan d'une seule voix.

- Evidemment, répliqua Fye d'un éblouissant sourire happy face. C'était ça , la punition…

- Tant pis, dit Kuro, philosophe, je me contenterais… De lui tirer les joues comme ça ! dit-il en pinçant le visage de Shaolan clone.

- Aïeuh ! Vé déjà refu un gnou de moing ! tenta-t-il de protester.

- Après, je m'occupe de l'autre Shaolan, ricana Kuro sournoisement.

- Ah, non ! s'écria celui-ci en courant se réfugier derrière Fye, son meilleur bouclier.

- Héééé ! s'écria le clone. T'avais dis que tu me défendrais !

- Pas contre une attaque de pincements de joues. J'ai mon honneur.

- L'honneur, c'est comme les préservatifs, ça ne sert qu'une fois ! » rit Fye en tirant sur les joues du malheureux Shaolan, trahit par son bouclier.

Au final, lorsque les deux Shaolan eurent leur compte de pincements de joues, les KuroxFye relâchèrent leurs malheureuses « victimes »…

« Et que ça vous serve de leçon ! fit Kuro père la morale devant les deux gamins vaincus, les joues rouges vif.

- Gniiiiouiiii… Fut leur réponse en stéréo.

- Je suis heureux, dit Fye avec une sincérité qui renversa les trois autres. Aujourd'hui… Je suis vraiment heureux. »

« … Suki… » murmura Kurogane, touché droit au cœur…

Shaolan clone osa enfin s'avancer vers Fye. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment face à face, depuis ce triste jour… Et cette scène horrible….

« …Fye San… » répéta Shaolan clone, tellement désolé, en portant sa main à l'œil bleu.

« STOOOOP ! ordonna le mage vampire en interrompant son geste. Mains en l'air ! Tu ne bouges plus !

- M… Mais ? se liquéfia Shaolan clone.

- J'en ai déjà discuté avec Kuro chan. Cet œil va rester là où il est, déclara le blond, cette fois totalement sérieux.

- Ouf… Souffla le vrai Shaolan, rassuré de cette décision.

- Mais c'est votre œil ! se récria Shaolan clone. Vous en avez vraiment besoin, et si jamais je perds de nouveau ma conscience, je vais encore…

- Tant que tu auras cet œil, tu vivras, mais si jamais tu y renonçais, tu pourrais bien disparaître, poursuivit Fye. Si tu gardes l'œil mais que tu renonces à sa magie, nous pourrons t'aider, même si tu perds à nouveau ta conscience.

- Mais vous…

- Ooooh, moi, ne t'en fais pas ! rit Fye avec un mouvement de la main, je me suis jamais autant éclaté que depuis que je suis un vampire, et c'est pas mon casse croûte qui ira s'en plaindre… Hein , Kuromacdo ? Une boisson et une grande frite…

- Ne fais pas de telles allusions devant les enfants ! rugit le ninja, rouge flamme.

- Tout est bon dans le cochon et tout est beau dans le Kuro…

- Ne me compare pas à un kilo de jambon !

- Non, à un saucisson…

- RAAAAH !

- On se lève tous pour Kuroganette… »

Et voilà, les amants terribles étaient repartis en délire. Kuro décrocha un tableau d'un mur et se mit à poursuivre son Fye à travers toute la salle des souvenirs, le blond s'enfuyant bras en l'air en riant et criant :

« Kya ! Kya ! Kuroasis ! Des cris, du sexe et du fun ! »

« Et c'est comme ça depuis six mois ? Demanda Shaolan clone, ouvrant des yeux ronds sur la scène.

- Tous les jours… Tous les jours… » soupira son double d'un air très fatigué.

Finalement, la chamaillerie des KuroxFye s'acheva par un énième baiser, qui fut très remarqué… Deux petites voix goguenardes résonnèrent soudain dans l'air, chantonnant :

« Hou ! Hou ! Hou ! Hou ! Des bisous, des bisous, qu'ils sont choux ! »

Mokona arriva en un bond, tenant Marmotte entre ses pattes. La mascotte et son bébé firent un saut parfait jusqu'à Kurogane en hurlant :

« Attaque ventouse ! »

Le ninja vit ses assaillants se rapprocher avec inquiétude, mais n'eu pas le temps de leur échapper, en moins d'un centième de seconde les deux petites créatures s'étaient collées à son visage.

« Gniiiih les boules de poils… Tenta de se débattre le malheureux Kurogane, sans parvenir à s'en dépêtrer.

- Des bisous ! Des bisous ! » réclamèrent la mère et la fille en l'achevant d'une avalanche de baisers…

« Fye… Aides moi ! implora Kurogane.

- Hum… NON. » répondit son vampire d'un large sourire aussi charmant que sadique.

A ce moment là, le jeune Ferio arriva à son tour, saluant tout le monde avec respect.

« Messieurs… » dit-il simplement avant de s'effacer, laissant arriver derrière lui les KuroxFye anges d'Heaven's world, qui accompagnaient la Princesse Fu.

Kuro ninja, qui venait enfin de parvenir à décoller l'une après l'autre Mokona et Marmotte de son visage, se figea dans ses gestes. Contrairement aux autres, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la Princesse Fu, et il émanait d'elle vraiment une aura terriblement familière. L'aura d'une descendante des Reed. On retrouvait en elle un peu de Sakura, un peu de Shaolan, un peu de Watanuki, même… Pour une parfaite inconnue, tous avaient l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours, en fait…

Et puis, elle était la cinquième clé…

« … Votre Altesse… » dit Kurogane en retrouvant ses réflexes de Ninja au service de Nihon, s'agenouillant avec respect devant la Princesse.

« Vraiment… Je suis confuse d'un tel honneur… Répondit-elle en rougissant. Seigneur Kurogane… C'est à moi de vous rendre le respect … »

Même sa voix ressemblait terriblement à celle de Sakura.

« Hey ! Elle a raison, mon vieux ! ricana Mokona. Techniquement, par adoption, t'es son ancêtre !

- C'est toi la vieille, siffla Kuro entre ses dents. Depuis ton accouchement, ta peau n'est plus aussi élastique qu'avant !

- Ah ! Goujat ! » rugit Mokona d'une voix fauve, faisant avec Marmotte du trampoline sur la tête du brun.

« On se calme, les féministes, rit Fye en venant cette fois à la rescousse de son brun en récupérant les petites bêtes.

- Oui, dit le vrai Shaolan d'un sourire entendu, vous allez gâcher l'instant de la surprise…

- Argh… Je crois que j'ai eu mon lot de surprises jusqu'à présent, grinça Kuro ninja.

- Oui, mais celle-là est plutôt sympa, poursuivit Shaolan en ménageant ses effets. Tu admettras que se retrouver avec un seul bras à peu de temps d'une bataille finale, ça ne le fait pas…

- Y'a qu'à voir comment tu as galéré juste pour me décoller de ta figure ! rit Marmotte.

- Oh, hé, qui t'as protégée pendant deux mois quand tu roupillais ? grogna Kuro, outré.

- Notre pays est désormais très avancé technologiquement, se permit d'intervenir la Princesse Fu. Nous n'avons donc eu aucune difficulté à réparer votre prothèse…

- Ah ! C'est vrai … Frémit Kuro en se remémorant que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le bras de métal, c'était en piteux état à Kurisutaru…

- Ces derniers temps c'était plutôt devenu le doudou de Fye, ricana Mokona la balance… Y'avait que ça pour le calmer, il se traînait avec tout le temps, il ne la lâchait pas, même quand il arrivait enfin à dormir…

- Fye… Murmura Kuro en se tournant, touché, vers son amant…

- C'est derrière nous, dit le blond en effleurant sa joue avec tendresse. La séquence mélo, c'était au chapitre précédent, allez les enfants, je veux la voir cette surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

La Princesse Fu eu un ravissant mouvement du visage et Kuro ten'shi dégaina la fameuse prothèse, flambant neuve, réparée et même améliorée, d'un réalisme sidérant…

« Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que tu vas t'éclater… Dit-il avec un demi sourire à son double.

- Oh la vache ! s'exclama celui-ci, halluciné comme devant un I Phone 4 G …

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, dit Fye shinigami, cette prothèse est évolutive… Elle innovera en fonction de ta volonté… J'avoue qu'en 10 000 ans, je n'avais jamais vu une telle invention…

- Il faut la tester tout de suite ! » s'exclama Fye vampire en s'emparant de l'objet.

Il aida son chéri à la positionner sur son corps. Le haut de la prothèse se souda à l'épaule de Kurogane dans un mouvement fluide, organique. Comme un caméléon, elle se teinta de la couleur mate et veloutée de la peau de Kurogane, au point que l'on aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de son vrai bras…

« Mets la en mouvement… »

Kurogane fit lentement jouer ses doigts, puis prit sa main dans la sienne…

« Ça alors, murmura Fye, ému… Cette peau… J'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est tes doigts…

- Oui… La sensation de toucher est incroyable… Sourit vraiment Kurogane. Il faut faire un test pour le combat. Où est mon katana ?

- Quelque part dans la valise… dit le vrai Shaolan en montrant Mokona du doigt.

- Ah, oui… Attendez, faut que je le retrouve… Dit-elle en fouillant dans sa bouche, sortant tour à tour une boule de bowling, une enclume et un parasol …

- Pas besoin, dit Ferio. Seigneur Kurogane, veuillez vous éloigner à bonne distance du seigneur Fye, s'il vous plait … Ne craignez rien, dit-il devant les regards inquiets des deux amants, c'est juste pour vous montrer une option du bras…

- Et maintenant ? Demanda Kurogane, une fois éloigné.

- Dévissez la partie supérieure du bras… »

Une fois ce geste exécuté, Ferio ajouta :

« Pensez à une arme… »

La seconde d'après, alors que Kuro venait de penser à son katana, tout le bras se métamorphosa dans un mouvement fluide pour prendre l'apparence d'une longue lame effilée et métallique ! Le katana de Kuro… C'était son bras !

« Ça… ça a de la gueule ! s'exclama Shaolan clone, admiratif…

- Mais vous êtes dingues ? se récria Kuro. Ce truc est trop dangereux s'il se transforme en arme n'importe quand ! (sous entendu : Comment je vais faire pour peloter Fye sans risquer un homicide ?)

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Ferio, la partie supérieure du bras agit comme une sécurité, il faut la dévisser pour qu'il puisse changer de forme. De plus, la prothèse réagit en fonction de vos pensées et de vos émotions. Elle ne prendra la forme d'un katana que si c'est votre volonté. Sinon, elle prendra la forme de ce à quoi vous pensez… (sous entendu : Toi, mon coco, tu vas passer des nuits mémorables !) »

Kurogane s'empressa aussitôt de revisser le bras. Il n'avait pas franchement envie que tout le monde puisse voir ses pensées !

« Et… Au fait, où sont passés Eungyo chan et Noa sama ? Demanda soudain le vrai Shaolan.

- Noa ? … Demanda Kuro ninja, un écho traversant soudain sa mémoire.

- C'est l'amoureux d'Eungyo, lui expliqua son Fye. Et l'ancienne sixième clé. Il vient du passé de Nihon, lui aussi est un Ju du clan de Suwa …

- Suwa… Répéta tout bas Kuro, un pincement au cœur…

- Watanuki a réussit à ouvrir la porte pour que Noa nous rejoigne lorsqu'on était à Kurisutaru. Eungyo est tellement heureuse…

- C'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont pas là, sourit la Princesse Fu. Je leur ai laissé du temps pour profiter de ces retrouvailles… Mais, dit-elle en souriant et se tournant vers le fond de la pièce, d'un air entendu, je crois qu'ils sont déjà de retour… »

En effet, le joli couple arrivait, marchant main dans la main. Eungyo, dans son splendide Yukata brodé de fleurs rouges, irradiait véritablement de bonheur, un adorable sourire éclairant son visage. Noa était plus mesuré comme à son habitude, mais son regard enlaçait sa bien aimée de la joie et de l'amour retrouvés, et il faut avouer qu'un homme amoureux est encore plus beau. Bien plus grand qu'Eungyo et le corps parfaitement sculpté, Noa avait le charme magnétique des hommes de Suwa, et sa longue chevelure contrastait en pluie d'or avec le noir de son costume de ninja…

… Flash…

Kuro fut soudain traversé de part à part par l'évidence…

Il eu soudain la vision de sa mère, la prêtresse de Suwa, se retournant lentement dans sa direction en murmurant des mots, tendant la main vers lui :

« … Maintenant… Souviens toi, mon fils… »

Et toute une avalanche de souvenirs l'assaillit avec violence, se déversant pèle mêle dans sa tête avec un fracas assourdissant…

Kurogane chuta à genoux, comme au ralenti… Fye le rattrapa dans ses bras, inquiet :

« Kuro chan ! »

« Ça… ça va… » répondit enfin le brun en se tenant douloureusement la tête.

Ses pouvoirs du Dieu dragon étaient vraiment d'une puissance démesurée et difficile à supporter pour lui qui s'était toujours considéré comme un humain ordinaire et n'avait pas eu le temps de s'y habituer… Il se releva aussitôt pour rassurer Fye, mais lentement et en le tenant par la taille, puis posa son regard rubis – les yeux de feu – sur l'ancienne sixième clé, Noa…

« … Rin… Dit enfin Kuro, l'air un peu bouleversé.

- Rin ? Répéta son Fye, qui voulait comprendre…

- C'est mon nom complet, dit Noa. En réalité, je m'appelle Rin-Noa Suwa…

- Oui, Rin… Dit Kuro en ramenant à la surface des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. Rin et Eyunkyo… Dit-il en se tournant ensuite vers Eungyo… C'est la manière dont on traduit son prénom à Nihon… »

La Princesse Fu tressaillit, soudain chamboulée elle aussi…

« … Je comprends… Murmura-t-elle, émue aux larmes.

- Ce serait sympa de faire tourner la traduction… Demanda Mokona.

- Quand j'étais enfant, à Suwa, il y avait une sorte de grand parchemin représentant mon arbre généalogique, dit Kuro. Je l'avais appris par cœur. Au troisième rang au-dessus de moi se trouvaient Rin-Noa et Eyunkyo…

- A … Attends… Tu veux dire… Murmura le vrai Shaolan, ébahi…

- Mon père m'en parlait parfois mais je ne le croyais pas… De son grand-père aux cheveux d'or et de sa grand-mère qui parlait une autre langue…

- Wiiiiz ! s'écrièrent Mokona et Marmotte d'une seule voix, bondissant en agitant des pompons. Eungyo et Noa sont les heureux arrière grand-parents du petit Kurogane ! »

Tout le monde manqua d'en tomber à la renverse, Eungyo la première, ses 1m52 devant la montagne Kurogane.

« Moi… ? Moi je suis ton arrière grand-mère ? … Je suis la Mamie de Tonton Kuro ?

- ça explique tout, dit Fye… Cette ressemblance dans vos caractères… »

Grande gueule, protecteur, bagarreur, le même humour « Je t'explose et après on cause »…

Et le même côté adorable…

Eungyo s'agita comme si on l'avait branchée sur 220 volts :

« Ah ! Mais alors Shaolan c'est plus mon cousin ! C'est le fils de mon arrière petit-fils !

- Heu… Techniquement, j'ai jamais vraiment été ton cousin… Fit remarquer le vrai Shaolan alors que son clone ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Et les bébés de Mokona ! poursuivit Eungyo en faisant tourner Marmotte dans ses mains. C'est les enfants de la fille de mon arrière petit-fils !

- Depuis quand je suis le père de Mokona ? s'étrangla Kuro.

- Depuis toujours, Kuro choupi, rit son Fye tendrement…

- Et donc, si je suis ta Mamie, poursuivit Eungyo en pointant Shaolan du doigt, alors je suis aussi… »

Elle leva son poing de la victoire en l'air :

« … Ici chez moi parce que je suis l'ancêtre de la Princesse Fu ! s'écria-t-elle, ravie. Fu, tu entends ça ? C'est génial ! poursuivit-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son amie (et descendante, donc).

- Oui, c'est merveilleux ! rit la Princesse de son rire cristallin.

- Ouaich, ouaich, ouaich, ouaich ! poursuivit Eungyo en sautillant à travers toute la salle, c'est moi la plus vieille ici, je suis votre Mamie à tous ! Vous me devez tous le respect et obéir à mes ordres, oh, oh, oh, oh ! ricana-t-elle.

- J'étais sûr que ça allait réveiller son côté mégalo, soupira Noa de son ton stoïque, ne semblant absolument pas surpris pour sa part d'être à l'origine d'une si longue lignée…

- Silence le papi pervers ! grinça Eungyo. Parce que si je suis Mamie, hein, c'est bien que tu m'as fais des enfants…

- Tout cela est d'une logique absolue, soupira Kuro en se tenant le front. J'ai du sang de dragon, mon arrière grand-mère a l'air d'avoir 14 ans, mon fils pourrait être mon frère, j'ai 10 petits-enfants qui sont des boules de poils et je vais me marier 248 ans dans le passé avec un vampire..

- Il n'y a pas de logique en ce monde, tout n'est que absurdité, dit Kuro ten'shi, philosophe.

- Bon courage, mon pote ! » lança Fye shinigami d'un ton goguenard.

« J'ai besoin d'une aspirine… Gémit Kuro ninja.

- Hé ! Avant ça, tu vas augmenter mon argent de poche, tonton Kuro ! quémanda Eungyo.

- Et en quel honneur ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- En l'honneur que c'est grâce à mon code génétique parfait que tu es là. Oui, Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est parce que je suis une vraie splendeur que Tonton Kuro est aussi bien gaulé ! Il me doit mon charisme irradiant, ma beauté divine, ma sensualité envoûtante, mon intelligence exquise…

- Ouais… Ben c'est pas de toi que je tiens ma modestie… Grinça-t-il. Et je ne vois pas comment je peux être à la fois ton oncle et ton arrière petit-fils…

- Bah, c'est une question superflue. L'important… C'est que grâce à moi tu as de splendides petites fesses ! lança-t-elle en donnant une claque dessus.

- GNIEEEEH ? hurla le ninja, outré, devant un public médusé.

- Heu, Mamie Eungyo, faut pas exagérer, dit Fye vampire d'un large sourire happy face forcé. Ici, c'est ma propriété privée. Mais merci pour ses jolies fesses…

- De rien, mon grand, c'était compris dans le forfait ! Le forfesses ! Oh oh oh oh ! »

Shaolan clone avait le regard du mec qui se demande comment il en est arrivé à assister à une telle scène :

« … Dites, les gars, c'est pas que j'ai l'intention de pourrir l'ambiance… Oui, bon, je sais que c'est ma spécialité… Mais avant que ça vire au grand n'importe quoi, il me semblait qu'on était tous là pour combattre un sorcier dragon et un roi shinigami grâce à sept clés désignées pour former un sceau…

- C'est juste, Auguste, reconnu le vrai Shaolan. Je crois aussi qu'il est temps de s'en préoccuper… »

Aussitôt, dans la salle, tout le monde se reprit, et avec les choses sérieuses…

« Qu'en est-il des morphes ? Demanda Kuro ninja. Que s'est-il passé après que nous ayons perdus connaissance ?

- Je crois qu'ils ont tous été vaincus… Dit Ferio en rappelant sa présence.

- En tout cas, les derniers étaient d'une force dérisoire, reprit Shaolan clone.

- Oui, à côté de ceux que nous avons affrontés à Kursitaru … Ils faisaient vraiment fond de stock ! commenta l'autre Shaolan.

- J'y pense… Dit soudain Fye vampire à son ninja, Yuko nous a demandé de reprendre contact avec elle lorsque nous t'aurions retrouvé avec Marmotte et que nous serions tous réunis avec la troisième clé et la cinquième à Nihon…

- Eh bien on dirait que le moment est venu de savoir ce que la vieille radasse veut nous dire, répondit le brun avec un demi sourire. Mokona, ajouta-t-il en prenant la peluche dans sa main de métal, à toi l'honneur !

- Wiiiiz ! » s'écria Mokona joyeusement, tenant elle-même Marmotte entre ses pattes, et la petite Maman bondit en activant la gemme sur son front, se connectant avec la boutique dans un halo de lumière…

**Chapitre 45 : Mokomax, go !**

« Wiiiiz ! Yuko ! Tu as vu ? S'exclama Mokona noir, soulagé et heureux, au bord des larmes. Marmotte est saine et sauve ! C'est merveilleux ! »

Les voyageurs ouvrirent des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsque apparut l'image de Yuko, visiblement contrariée, tirant une gueule atroce, les yeux cernés, le teint blafard, et une veine battant la mesure sur son front…

« Yu… Yuko sama ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta Fye.

- Clow est un big pervers of the Q !, gueula Watanuki en arrière plan, en flanquant un solide coup de poêle à frire punitive sur le crâne du Prince Magicien, qui pourchassait la malheureuse Yuko depuis une demi heure.

- Trop la honte… Commenta Shaolan clone. Et moi qui espérais qu'ils étaient moins barrés là-bas…

- Ouais, Clow vaincu par une poêle, c'est pas au poil… Soupira le vrai Shaolan.

- Même nos jeux de mots touchent le fond de la casserole… » commenta Mokona, oreilles baissées…

Heureusement, même harcelée par Clow, Yuko n'avait rien perdu de son propre humour, aussi noir que l'ébène de ses cheveux :

« Mais regardez qui voilà ! rit-elle en dardant Kurogane du regard. Le père indigne qui a abandonné ses enfants et son épouse éplorée…

- On ne m'a pas laissé le choix ! rugit le ninja, outré.

- C'est vrai… Et puis t'étais si mignon , mignon, mignon, gnon , gnon quand tu tournais dans cette bulle comme un hamster bien docile…

- Comment tu sais ça, vieille tordue ? s'offusqua Kurogane, un frémissement parcourant les mèches de sa chevelure.

- J'ai eu les informations à travers Marmotte, qui les transmettait à ses frères et sœurs… Tu ne pouvais absolument rien me cacher et j'ai eu tout le loisir de me rincer l'œil…

- Gniiii sale vicelarde ! hurla Kuro comme si elle avait attenté à sa pudeur….

- Ah, j'abandonne, marmonna Watanuki en jetant sa poele. Je ne peux rien faire pour elle si elle est aussi perverse que Clow…

- A quel point a-t-elle été son élève ? Questionna Domeki.

- Mais ça ne vous… Regarde pas ! » répliqua la sorcière en balançant ses pantoufles à la tête des deux garçons, attaque que Domeki esquiva mais que Watanuki se reçu en pleine poire… Puis la sorcière se tourna à nouveau vers l'image des voyageurs, pointant Shaolan clone du doigt avec un sourire espiègle :

« Toi aussi, ça faisait longtemps, mon garçon…

- Yuko san… Je suis vraiment désolé… Répondit-il inévitablement d'une voix triste en s'inclinant avec respect, ce qui était devenu quasiment automatique chez lui…

- Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser auprès de moi ? Demanda la sorcière en retrouvant soudain son sérieux au milieu des volutes de fumée de sa cigarette.

- … Parce que je sais… Qu'après ce que j'ai fais… Vous vous êtes beaucoup inquiétée pour tout le monde, et vous vous êtes même mise en danger pour les aider… Je sais aussi que Watanuki kun a été blessé indirectement par ces évènements, et que cela aussi vous a rendue triste… »

Yuko frémit, touchée droit au but. Un silence chuta soudain sur la scène, chacun ressentant toute l'émotion qui y était contenue.

« C'est grâce aux pouvoirs de Fye que tu as su tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda la sorcière en prenant son visage le plus insondable, tirant une bouffée sur son fume-cigarettes.

- En partie… Et ce que j'ignorais, Shaolan Kun me l'a raconté… Dit-il en se tournant vers le vrai, qui se tenait près de lui.

- Oui, sourit faiblement Yuko… Vous êtes bien liés tous les deux… Et même tous les trois », dit-elle avec un regard doux pour Watanuki.

Le lunettu s'avança à son tour vers l'image, un sourire lumineux sur le visage :

« Hey, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien, maintenant… Et puis, je suis tellement heureux de vous voir ainsi, côte à côte… Même si j'aimerais être avec vous pour fêter ça…

- C'est pour bientôt, dit Yuko…

- Justement ! se permit d'intervenir Eungyo. Nous avons suivis tes instructions à la lettre ! Nous sommes tous réunis à Nihon, et on a quatre clés sur sept : Tonton Kuro, Tonton Fye, la Princesse Fu et le Fye Shinigami d'Heaven's world, qui est venu avec Kuro ten'shi…

- Héééé ! s'écria Watanuki en voyant les anges. Je vous ai déjà vus, tous les deux, quand j'ai voyagé dans le temps !

- Oui, tu nous as croisés dans un espace entre les dimensions, dit Fye shinigami. Les humains ordinaires ne passent pas par là, normalement… On a été surpris !

- Fye Edenssen, c'est cela ? Sourit Yuko. Le shinigami de 10 000 ans qui a gardé son cœur humain… Vous êtes une légende, vous savez ?

- On fait dire un peu n'importe quoi aux légendes… Répondit-il avec un sourire matouesque.

- Pour le sorcier dragon aussi, hein ? » demanda soudain Kuro ninja d'un ton mystérieux, avec un demi sourire carnassier. Comme tout le monde le regardait sans comprendre, il ajouta :

« J'ai vu beaucoup de souvenirs, tout à l'heure… Et certains ne m'appartenaient pas. J'ai vu certaines choses qui ne collent pas avec le conte qu'on m'a raconté. Tu le savais déjà, Yuko ?

- Non. J'ignorais que la légende avait été manipulée mais je commence à le penser depuis que Ming Yun l'a laissé entendre aussi…

- ça alors ! Ming Yun est venue te voir ? s'écria Eungyo, radieuse. Yuko, c'est merveilleux !

- Ming Yun ? Demanda Kuro ninja, cette fois largué.

- La sœur jumelle de Yuko, précisa Eungyo.

- Gniiii ça se dédouble, ces trucs là ? frémit le ninja.

- Attendez, tout le monde, coupa le vrai Shaolan… Yuko, la légende a été manipulée ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce n'est pas Shiroï qu'on doit affronter ?

- Non, dit Clow en intervenant, ajustant ses lunettes. L'affrontement avec Shiroï est inévitable. Quoi qu'il arrive, il cherchera à se réincarner. Et pour cela il a besoin du corps de Kurogane, la sixième clé, puisqu'il est le seul humain à posséder les pouvoirs du Dieu Dragon… »

Fye vampire frémit, glissant nerveusement sa main dans celle de son Kuro. Hors de question de laisser ce cauchemar se produire une seconde fois ! Il ne le tolérerait pas… Il ne le supporterait pas !

Kuro referma ses doigts sur les siens, le rassurant d'un tendre demi sourire.

« L'histoire des clés tient toujours, alors, dit Fye shinigami. Et Hageshi est avec lui, maintenant… Nous devrons l'affronter aussi…

- Dire qu'il est allé jusqu'à trahir ses propres shinigamis… » commenta Kuro ten'shi.

Yuko eu à nouveau un regard triste et Clow eu un soupir désabusé, mais la voix d'Eungyo retentit soudain avec un éclat furieux.

« Hageshi n'est pas un traître ! jura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Eungyo chan… Murmura la Princesse Fu alors que Noa, pour la première fois, ouvrait des yeux ronds.

- Hageshi n'est pas un traître, répéta-t-elle, convaincue. Il est… Notre ami… Un ami qui s'est perdu… J'ai bien réfléchit à ce qu'il m'a dit, la dernière fois… Et j'ai compris… Il était seul… Tellement seul… Et aucun d'entre nous ne l'a aidé… On l'a laissé se perdre encore plus… Et quand il s'est retrouvé à errer dans le néant… Il était encore plus seul… »

Sa voix se brisa presque, blessée :

« Il n'y a rien de rien, là-bas ! Rien que du noir, et du vide, et du froid, et du silence, rien pour espérer, rien pour se raccrocher, aucune humanité, on est comme enterrés vivants, et…

- Tu as raison… » dit Kuro en attirant doucement son arrière grand-mère vers ses bras. Il était bien le seul, avec Marmotte, à avoir survécu tout comme elle à cette horrible expérience.

« Personne ne mérite ce châtiment, reprit le ninja. Pas même le roi des shinigamis…

- Oui, dit Noa. Hageshi… Il est comme vous, en fait, dit-il en regardant Fye shinigami. Hageshi est né d'une shinigami et d'un humain. Son cœur et ses sentiments sont humains.

- Et c'est un grand sentimental… renifla Eungyo. Je l'ai bien vu lors de ce combat, la dernière fois… Hageshi… Il aime Shiroï, tout simplement…

- Oh, oh, voilà autre chose, commenta Clow, qui pour une fois, ne l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là…

- Non… C'est bien Hageshi, murmura Yuko avec un sourire triste.

- Bon, ben si ce n'est que ça, y'a qu'à faire comprendre à Hageshi qu'il a plein d'amis qui pensent à lui et qu'il a le droit d'aimer son sorcier du moment qu'ils fichent la paix aux autres ! » déclara Watanuki.

Silence.

« Kimi, parfois je me demande si tu fais exprès d'être aussi crétin… Dit sobrement Domeki.

- Mais heu… Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? bouda Watanuki.

- « Y'a qu'à »… Répéta le vrai Shaolan. C'est pas aussi simple. Pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, ils veulent le corps de Papa et sont prêts à tout pour ça…

- ça c'est juste un détail, soupira Watanuki avec un mouvement de la main. Si la légende, donc le problème, est truquée, la solution aussi. Il y a sûrement une alternative, et je vais y réfléchir.

- Réfléchis longtemps, alors, répliqua Shaolan clone d'un sourire sadique. Et utilise ces cellules qu'on appelle neurones… »

Le vrai Shaolan et Watanuki frémirent devant l'aura ténébreuse qui s'échappait de Shaolan clone :

« Aaaah … Le côté obscur de l'humour !

- Dark la vanne !

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, les « enfants »… Ricana Yuko dans un sous entendu qu'elle était seule à comprendre …

- HEIN ?

- Oh, rien, dit la sorcière d'un ton nonchalant. Je verrais bien Watanuki avec des macarons… Maintenant, notre Princesse des fourneaux n'a pas tout à fait tort… Mais nous ne devons négliger ni la menace, ni la solution. Si Kurogane se faisait à nouveau capturer, cette fois Shiroï se réincarnerait dans son corps, et Kuro mourait pour de bon… Je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie de revivre ça… D'autant que cette fois… Fye ne le supporterait pas… Il est trop affaiblit…

- Je ne laisserais pas Shiroï prendre mon corps ! jura Kuro solennellement, le regard déterminé, en enlaçant à nouveau son amant.

- Il viendra, dit Clow en retrouvant ses réflexes de mentor. Il n'a que ce but et il affrontera les sept clés. C'est pourquoi tout le monde doit être prêt au combat. Eungyo, Noa, je vous charge de conseiller les nouvelles clés. Princesse Fu, vous maîtrisez déjà à la perfection votre don, mais vous n'avez pas l'habitude de combattre seule. Vous devez vous préparer à cette éventualité. Fye shinigami… Je sais que Shiroï et Hageshi vous en veulent aussi pour d'autres raisons. Ils ne seront pas tendres avec vous, mais vous êtes très puissant. Vous devez apprendre à doser cette puissance tout en vous défendant sans quoi les conséquences seront dramatiques… Kurogane, dit-il ensuite en s'adressant au ninja . Ce n'est pas votre clé, mais vos pouvoirs de dieu dragon que vous devez maîtriser. Vous avez déjà commencé. Persévérez dans cette voie…

- Ma voie… C'est celle du katana, dit-il d'un ton rauque.

- Vous n'aurez aucun déshonneur à utiliser la magie, pour une fois… Et puis, vous avez un spécialiste à vos côtés…

- C'est vrai ! rit Fye à l'oreille de son ninja.

- Fye san… Dit enfin Clow au vampire. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Eungyo, mais j'ai toujours éprouvé un profond écoeurement de moi-même à l'idée de la sacrifier… Eungyo n'était encore qu'une enfant et elle était innocente de tout crime, elle ne méritait pas ce que nous lui avons fait…

- Clow… Souffla Yuko, chamboulée…

- Hey ! Tout va bien ! s'exclama Eungyo en levant son poing de la victoire, cachant ses souffrances derrière un sourire éclatant. Je suis une guerrière, même la mort a peur de moi !

- Idiote… » murmura Noa en l'embrassant avec douceur.

« Fye, reprit Clow à l'adresse du vampire, vous n'êtes plus un enfant et je sais que vous ne vous considérez pas comme un innocent… Mais vous ne méritez ni la mort, ni de disparaître dans le néant. Tout le monde va se battre pour que votre corps ne soit pas détruit. Alors… Je vous prie de rester en vie.

- Il est hors de question que j'y passe, sourit le vampire. J'ai une famille nombreuse maintenant, et une promesse à tenir ! » dit-il alors que le fil noir à son doigt rencontrait le fil blanc à la main de son fiancé.

« 1, 4, 3… Se dirent-ils tout bas.

- T'as raison, c'est énervant… Chuchota Shaolan clone au vrai Shaolan.

- Ici aussi, nous entraînerons les trois autres clés, et nous les enverrons sur Nihon quand elles seront prêtes, dit Yuko. Watanuki y est presque. Il faut qu'il maîtrise parfaitement la larme du médium et protège le groupe le moment venu. Chika et Kanashimi, eux, doivent apprendre à se maîtriser et faire preuve de calme et de concentration. Sinon leur côté fonceur risque de leur faire perdre le contrôle de leurs pouvoirs… Voilà pour ce qui est du combat des clés. Maintenant, nous avons aussi d'autres cartes… Et je pense surtout aux deux Shaolan… Dit-elle en regardant les garçons côte à côte.

- N … Nous ? Murmura le vrai Shaolan.

- Les Fye sont déjà assez occupés avec leurs rôles de clés. Vous êtes les seuls ici à avoir une coordination parfaite et simultanée de vos mouvements.

- C'est sûr… » murmura Kurogane en repensant aux fois où les deux Shaolan s'étaient affrontés. Ils se donnaient les mêmes coups aux mêmes moments, comme par un effet de miroir.

« J'ai une mission à vous confier, mes garçons… Leur dit Yuko. Et vous ne pourrez l'accomplir que si vous agissez ensemble . Il faut… Que vous arriviez à capturer quelqu'un… Qui se trouve ici, dans les montagnes de Nihon… »

Un frisson parcouru ceux qui étaient natifs du pays.

« Elle parle de… Murmura Ferio, estomaqué…

- Xia ô long… Celui dont le nom ne doit pas être prononcé… Murmura la Princesse Fu, livide…

- La légende des frères Hwong… Dit Noa de son ton monocorde.

- Pas ça ! s'exclama Kuro ninja, furieux, en attrapant les deux gamins par le col et les attirant dans un geste protecteur vers Fye et lui. Je te l'interdis, Sorcière !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Demanda Yuko.

- C'est un péché ! s'écria à son tour Ferio.

- C'est un blasphème… Dit la Princesse Fu en secouant la tête.

- C'est tout simplement du suicide… » affirma Noa en cillant à peine. Eungyo se pendit à la manche de son costume :

« Nono… Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous racontez…

- Kuro… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Fye à son ninja.

- Cette folle veut tout simplement que les gosses affrontent… Le Dieu dragon en personne ! »

Les oreilles de Mokona se dressèrent droit de surprise.

« Yuko… Tu es sérieuse ?

- Tout à fait. Même si je suis la sorcière des dimensions, il y a des vœux qu'il m'est impossible à réaliser. Xia ô long, lui, a des pouvoirs divins…

- Xia… Quoi ? demanda Watanuki, des spirales dans les lunettes.

- Le Dieu dragon a un nom, mais il ne doit en aucun cas être prononcé, dit la Princesse Fu. Nous l'appelons tout simplement Dieu dragon, ou par le surnom de Xia ô long le tout puissant…

- Tssss… ça fait un peu mégalo ! jugea Clow.

- Tu peux parler, grinça Watanuki.

- Et cette légende… Des frères Hwong ? Demanda Domeki, qui s'intéressait à ce genre de contes …

- C'est une histoire un peu plus récente que celle du sorcier dragon, dit Noa. Vous savez déjà que Xia ô long a le pouvoir d'exaucer les vœux. Mais pour cela, il faut parvenir à l'approcher, et le capturer durant une terrible bataille. Deux frères de la famille Hwong y sont parvenus parce qu'ils agissaient avec une parfaite harmonie dans leurs mouvements. Xia ne parvint pas à leur échapper et fut obligé d'exaucer leurs vœux…

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Les deux frères voulaient que les filles qu'ils aimaient les aiment en retour, et le dieu dragon exauça leur souhait. Mais les frères ignoraient qu'ils étaient épris de la même demoiselle. Au final, elle a dit qu'elle épouserait celui qui vaincrait l'autre en duel et ils se sont entre tués.

- Heu … C'est moi ou chaque fois que le dieu dragon exauce un vœu, ça finit toujours en bain de sang ? Frémit Watanuki.

- Non, le Dieu Dragon est bon ! s'écria la Princesse Fu à la surprise de tous. Il a exaucé d'autres vœux ! Il nous as sauvés de famines, d'épidémies et même d'un terrible tremblement de terre !

- Kuro chan, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Demanda Fye.

- Je crois en l'existence du dieu dragon. Sinon je serais indigne de servir Nihon et de porter le dragon d'argent. Mais j'ignore si Xia ô long est bon ou mauvais. Je pense qu'il est neutre… Il nous a certainement sauvé de grandes catastrophes, mais certaines de nos prières n'ont pas été entendues… » dit-il tristement en repensant à sa mère malade et la destruction de Suwa…

- Pour quelle raison voulez –vous que nous affrontions ce dieu ? Demanda le vrai Shaolan à Yuko.

- Et pour réaliser quel vœu ? ajouta Shaolan clone.

- La dernière fois, contre Shiroï, nous n'avions pas d'alternatives, et Eungyo a disparue. Je ne veux pas jeter les vies de sept nouvelles clés dans la bataille sans une solution de secours au cas où ça tournerait mal… Votre vœu auprès du dieu dragon serait alors notre dernier recours…

- Et quel recours auront les gamins si c'est pour eux que ça tourne mal ? rugit Kurogane.

- Ces enfants ne risquent rien. N'oublie pas que Shaolan est le maître de trois bébés Mokona, désormais. Si l'un d'eux sentait qu'il courait un danger mortel, il le protègerais, même à distance, quitte à le transférer avec l'autre Shaolan kun à la boutique…

- On dirait bien que nos petits-enfants sont notre meilleur atout, désormais ! sourit Fye vampire.

- Mais… » murmura Kuro ninja en serrant les dents…

Yuko le darda de son regard perçant :

« Tu te sens coupable, n'est-ce pas ?

- Kssss … » souffla Kurogane entre ses dents serrées, avant de se redresser :

« Que le sang de ma famille soit lié à une tragédie, je l'ai accepté. J'assume entièrement cet héritage, et je suis prêt à me battre pour mettre fin à ce cycle. Mais… Pourquoi impliquer les deux gamins ? Ce n'est pas mon sang qui coule dans leurs veines… Alors pourquoi leur infliger une épreuve supplémentaire ? Ces deux gamins n'ont-ils pas assez souffert ?

- Et si tu leur faisais confiance ? Sourit malicieusement Yuko.

- Hein ? s'étrangla Kurogane.

- C'est mignon d'être aussi Papa poule, mais si tu ne laisses pas les petits Shaolans faire du vélo sans roulettes, ils n'apprendront jamais… Parfois c'est utile de se casser la figure…

- Sorcière… Grinça Kuro sous les rires amusés et touchés de Fye.

- … Elle a raison, finit par dire Shaolan clone d'un ton calme et mesuré.

- Oui, affirma l'autre Shaolan, avec plus de vivacité et d'impulsivité, on sait déjà que le pire est arrivé lorsque nous nous sommes affrontés… Mais si Shaolan kun et moi unissons nos forces, je suis sûr qu'l en naîtra le meilleur !

- Ouaich ! s'écria Eungyo en levant le poing. Tous ensemble pour la victoire !

- C'était pas le slogan de l'équipe de France à la coupe du monde ? Demanda Domeki, stoïque.

- Ah… Comme tu nous pourris ce pur moment de motivation de héros de shonen… soupira Watanuki.

- Tiens, vous vous êtes là ? » demanda Bekko, apparaissant à l'entrée de la boutique, flanqué de Chika et Michiru.

« Ah ! Mes amis ! Bienvenue ! s'écria Watanuki en courant vers eux, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Oh ! Monsieur Kurogane est revenu ! s'exclama Michiru la mimi médium en voyant l'image projetée par Mokona noir. Je suis heureuse que vous alliez bien…

- Heu… Rougit Kuro jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, s'étonnant de la gentillesse de cette gamine qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

- Ding ! lança Chika, goguenard. Encore une victime de « l'attaque Kawaï » de Michiru !

- Mademoiselle Kanashimi n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Watanuki.

- Elle est encore en train d'installer ses affaires à l'internat… La pauvre a bien besoin de se reposer un peu après toutes ses aventures… » répondit Michiru.

Shaolan clone baissa la tête, le regard triste. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Kanashimi, il l'avait vaincu au cours d'une terrible bataille et abandonné agonisante et en sang à Gloriana…

« Je me hais… Je me hais… Je me hais tellement… » chuchota-t-il tout bas.

Il frémit lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'autre Shaolan lui tenir le bras fermement, avec un regard où brûlait furieusement les mots :

« Tu veux un autre coup de poing dans les dents ? »

Face à cette menace latente, Shaolan clone préféra ne pas poursuivre son auto lapidation… Son double lui glissa alors à l'oreille :

« On ne change pas de soleil. Mais on chasse les ténèbres lorsqu'on allume la lumière…

- C'est vrai », murmura Shaolan clone avec un faible demi sourire…

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a raté d'intéressant en prenant l'épisode en cours ? Demanda Chika.

- Yuko sama veut que les deux Shaolan combattent le dieu dragon en personne, résuma Domeki de son ton monocorde.

- Oh, je vois, dit Chika de son air insouciant en se grattant le nez, c'était pour ça, le jeu de Yi King…

- QUOIIII ? ! »

Alors que tout le monde, à la boutique, regardait Chika d'un air ébahi, Bekko ajusta ses lunettes avant de noter dans un calepin :

« Akatsuki Chika… Cas inquiétant. A eu une subite lueur d'intelligence…

- Non, mais, oh, faut pas quicher… Bougonna le jeune chasseur, outré.

- Yuko, c'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Grogna Kuro ninja.

- Je vais vous expliquer… » répondit à sa place Noa, près de lui…

Le samouraï aux cheveux d'or glissa une main à l'intérieur de son costume et en retira une petite boite de bois laqué, qui contenait 64 petites tablettes arborant des signes kabbalistiques.

« Le yi king est un jeu divinatoire, reprit Noa. Le plus souvent il se présente sous forme de tableau, mais parfois, comme ici, tel des runes. Ichi m'a demandé d'écrire sur chacune d'elle dans la langue de Nihon et de les bénir par mon sang… Le sang du dragon…

- C'est ce que Hageshi voulait à tout prix te reprendre ? Demanda Eungyo.

- Oui. Ce jeu est désormais lié directement au dieu dragon. Toute personne qui l'utilise se verra indiqué le chemin pour le rejoindre le plus vite possible.

- C'est donc une question de temps… Dit le vrai Shaolan en fronçant les sourcils. Shiroï et Hageshi doivent être déjà aussi à la recherche du Dieu dragon…

- Nous arriverons les premiers ! » déclara Shaolan clone, et, inclinant la tête pour le remercier, il prit des mains de Noa le précieux jeu de Yi King.

« Bien. Maintenant nous autres devons nous préparer à cette nouvelle bataille qui nous attends … Dit la Princesse Fu d'une voix inquiète mais déterminée. Tout se terminera à Nihon…

- Je vois… » dit Mokona tristement, oreilles baissées.

Elle serra Marmotte dans ses petites pattes.

« Ma chérie, ne crois pas que je t'abandonne, dit la petite Maman. Tu as fais preuve d'un courage extraordinaire… Je suis tellement fière de toi et je t'aime tellement, tout comme j'aime tes frères et sœurs, et on Papa… Mais si tu restes ici… Je ne supporterais pas l'idée que ut puisses à nouveau être en danger…

- Je ne partirais pas ! protesta Marmotte, les yeux pleins de larmes. Je veux rester avec toi, et Kuro Pépé, et Fye Mémé, et Shaolan… Je peux encore être utile en traversant l'espace et le temps !

- Tu n'es encore qu'un bébé…

- Je serais forte, quelle que soit ma taille !... Non !... Nous serons forts, TOUS ENSEMBLE !

- Marmotte… »

Le petit bébé bondit hors des pattes de sa Maman, et avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir, enclencha une de ses 1008 techniques secrètes !

« MOKOMAX GO ! »

Marmotte déploya deux adorables petites ailes couleur noisette dans son dos, comme un angelot…

Et alors… Sous les yeux ronds de l'assistance, une méga distorsion dimensionnelle se produisit tout autour de la petite Marmotte…

« Arrêtes ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurla sa mère, au milieu des tourbillons furieux.

- Je crois avoir compris… » répondit Yuko, blême… Mais ni elle, ni Clow, ni Bekko ne purent empêcher la même distorsion de se produire à la boutique, et tous les meubles commencèrent à valdinguer dans tous les sens…

« Marmotte ! Cesses immédiatement ce caprice ou tu es privée d'épisodes de l'inspecteur Derrick ! » s'exclama Mokona noir.

Pour toute réponse, il entendit 9 petites voix goguenardes chanter en chœur :

« Deo lud ! Deo lud ! Traversons l'espace et le temps ! »

La seconde d'après, une grande explosion de lumière se produisit à nihon, où tout le monde fut aveuglé par des pastilles de couleur … Tous s'étaient réfugiés les uns contre les autres, redoutant l'étape suivante…

Lorsque le calme revint enfin sur le magnifique palais japonais, que les vents et les remous s'apaisèrent, Marmotte était toujours là, voletant au-dessus d'eux de ses petites ailes, et…

9 autres petits bébés Mokona de toutes les couleurs volaient tout autour d'elle en prenant des poses comme dans un sentaï :

« Je suis Moka et j'ai de l'énergie à revendre, les gars !

- Je suis Melba et je chante même en MP 3 !

- Je suis Margarita et je me douche à la sangria !

- Je suis Mecha, et Code Geass c'est des rigolos à côté de moi !

- Je suis Mecano, et avec des cure dents je fabrique un panama !

- Je suis Megalo et j'aurais une rollex à 50 ans comme Carla !

- Je suis Macarena et j'ai le rythme dans chacun de mes pas !

- Je suis Mikado et je maîtrise l'art des ninjas !

- Je suis Massimo, et je bouffe tout, même ce que j'aime pas !

- Je suis Marmotte… Et je vous ai bien eu, mes potes ! »

Puis, d'une seule voix en mettant leurs pattes les unes sur les autres :

« A nous dix… On est INVINCIBLES … Wiiiiz ! »

Alors que tout le monde, cloué, observait la scène avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, Kuro ninja murmura un « Merde… » qui en disait long…

La seconde d'après, les 10 bébés gueulèrent en chœur : « ATTAQUE VENTOUSE ! » avant de foncer sur lui d'un seul mouvement…

Une heure et demi fut nécessaire pour arriver à décoller les 10 bébés de la tête de Kurogane… Et que Fye le réanime de la plus tendre des manières pour qu'il arrive à s'en remettre…

Bien entendu, personne ne parvint à faire entendre raison aux bébés Mokona, bien décidés à rester auprès de leurs maîtres…

Ce fut une première et rude leçon pour tout le monde : il allaient devoir vaincre le fils du dieu dragon, alors qu'ils avaient perdus contre 10 bébés mascottes kawaï…

**Chapitre 46 : Eyes of the tiger**

_**1ere clé**_

Yuko, Clow et Bekko étaient enfin parvenus à un accord concernant les sessions d'entraînement. Kanashimi, libre de toute obligation scolaire contrairement à ses camarades, était donc celle qui disposait de plus de temps pour s'entraîner. Yuko avait tenu expressément à s'occuper d'elle en personne.

D'une part, cela permettait à la sorcière d'échapper à la tension de plus en plus crépitante d'électricité statique qui se produisait lorsque ses deux prétendants et elle se retrouvaient dans la même pièce.

D'autre part, elle pouvait enfin discuter avec Kanashimi. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis leur séparation, jusqu'à ces retrouvailles…

« … Même si tu n'interviendras qu'à la fin de la bataille, ton rôle est déterminant, expliquait la sorcière, tournant lentement autour de Kanashimi dans le jardin de la boutique, un verre de saké à la main. Tu es celle qui scellera à nouveau l'âme de Shiroï. Pour que ton sceau libère toute sa puissance, tu dois puiser ton énergie dans le sol, dans le ciel, mais également au plus profond de ton cœur… Ferme les yeux et concentre toi… Vois tu une lueur bleue au fond des ténèbres ?...

- Yuko… Murmura Kanashimi en interrompant son cours…

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda la sorcière d'un bon sourire.

- Lorsque je t'ai quitté… Tu n'étais encore qu'une petite fille, à Gloriana. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Ton grand-père, l'archer, le lieutenant, le prince, Yayoi… Que sont-ils devenus ? »

Une ombre imperceptible passa sur le visage de la sorcière…

« Certaines personnes que nous avons connues vivent encore à Gloriana… D'autres, ailleurs… Et d'autres… Ne sont plus. C'est ainsi.

- Que… Que veux-tu dire ?... Yuko…

- Le passé est passé… Et doit le rester, affirma Yuko douloureusement, la gorge plus sèche. Et puis d'autres choses bien meilleures sont arrivées aussi. Mikomi et toi… Tu seras heureuse, petite Sakura chan, dit la sorcière en frôlant le visage de la jeune fille, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Et toi, Yuko ? Demanda Kanashimi en secouant ses fins cheveux, les larmes lui piquant les yeux. Quand donc auras-tu le droit d'être heureuse ? »

La sorcière ne répondit pas immédiatement, glissant un regard à l'autre bout du jardin, sur la silhouette blonde et longiligne de Bekko. Tellement proche. Tellement loin…

« Tu ressens cette tristesse et cette révolte qui grimpent dans ton cœur ? Demanda-t-elle à Kanashimi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser écraser par cette force mais au contraire la retourner à ton avantage. Utilise cette puissance en l'unissant à tes pouvoirs, déploie tout autour de toi cette énergie comme un bouclier… Allez ! »

Kanashimi eu un mouvement de la tête déterminé, puis suivit les instructions, invoquant tout haut :

« J'en appelle au pouvoir du sceau… Moi, Sakura, Kanashimi, du monde de Firiel ! »

Fermant les yeux, les mains jointes sur son cœur, il commença à émaner de Kanashimi une intense lumière, qu'elle déploya en cercle à ses pieds, formant un étincelant sceau de protection tracé de runes mystérieuses.

« Yuko, insista Kanashimi pendant cet effort… Qu'est-elle devenue, la petite fille que j'ai serré dans mes bras ?

- Continues ainsi, dit Yuko sans quitter son rôle d'instructeur. Je vois… Comme tous les descendants de ta famille, tu maîtrises la magie de la lune… »

Elle voulait rester parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même et de la situation, mais son masque d'indifférence se fissurait, se craquelait… Un instant, son regard s'égara sur le liquide de son verre de saké, ouvrant une œillère indiscrète à travers les dimensions et le temps…

L'image d'une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs apparut, serrant comme des peluches dans ses bras un petit loup noir et un petit tigre blanc, l'un faisant tout pour s'échapper, et l'autre ronronnant comme un gros chat…

Et la petite fille riait aux éclats…

« … C'était avant… » murmura Yuko, le regard triste.

Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à la nostalgie et la tristesse. Il leur restait trop peu de temps pour cela…

« … Sakura chan ! dit-elle à Kanashimi. Je vais te montrer comment gagner des secondes en déployant ton sceau, sans avoir besoin de prononcer une incantation ! »

_**2 eme clé**_

« Ce qui est en bas est comme ce qui est en haut , dit Bekko au jeune chasseur, et ce qui est en haut est comme ce qui est en bas, pour accomplir les miracles d'une seule chose. Et comme toutes choses ont été et sont venues d'un , par la médiation d'un, ainsi toutes choses nées de cette chose unique, par adaptation. Le soleil en est le père, la lune en est la mère, le vent l'a porté dans son ventre, la terre est sa nourrice et son réceptacle. Le père est tout, sa force est entière si elle est convertie en terre. Tu sépareras la terre du feu, le subtil de l'épais, doucement avec grande industrie. Il monte de la terre et descend du ciel, et il reçoit la force des choses supérieures et inférieures. Par ce moyen toute l'obscurité s'éloignera de toi. C'est la force de toute chose solide. Ainsi le monde a été créé… Tu comprends ce que je t'explique, Akatsuki ? »

Un grand courant d'air sembla souffler entre les oreilles de Chika.

« Heu… NON. »

Vlan ! Bekko lui flanqua un brutal coup de rame sur le crâne.

« Mais, heu ! geignit Chika en serrant les dents.

- Ce sont les préceptes du processus de transformation de l'âme humaine en conscience cosmique, crétin !

- Mais j'ai pas de conscience ! J'ai même pas d'intelligence ! répliqua l'adolescent.

- C'est vrai, dit froidement Shito dans son dos, en sirotant sa tasse de thé, le chinois s'étant incrusté à l'entraînement. Une conscience cosmique ?... A la rigueur, une conscience comique, et encore je suis trop généreux…

- Ton soutien inconditionnel me réchauffe le cœur, grinça Chika à son égard.

- Toutes ces paroles ne peuvent pas avoir d'effet sur Chika kun, intervint Michiru à la rescousse de son chéri. Parce que c'est un garçon toujours dans l'action !

- … Avant la réflexion… Insista Shito d'un sourire narquois.

- Oui, dit Chika tendrement à sa Michiru… Enfin, NON ! hurla-t-il à Shito. Je veux dire, le grand blabla, c'est pas pour moi. Moi ce que j'aime c'est bouger ! J'agis et après j'improvise selon la situation…

- On ne peut pas improviser face au sorcier dragon, coupa sèchement Bekko.

- Parce que tu crois que j'aurais le temps de philosopher sur le concombre universel ?

- … Conscience… Chuchota Michiru.

- CONS- CIENCE … Bekko, mon rôle, c'est de me fritter contre le sorcier pour l'immobiliser jusqu'à ce que la troisième clé sépare son âme de son corps, non ? Alors dis moi simplement comment lui péter la tronche !

- Je… Ne suis pas qualifié pour ça… Frémit Bekko avec un lugubre souvenir…

- Menteur ! Tu vas pas me faire croire que toute ta vie tu as compté sur un boulier derrière ton bureau ? rugit Chika. Il y a 27 ans, tu étais à ma place ! Tu as combattu mano à mano ce sorcier ! Tu l'as maîtrisé pour qu'il puisse être vaincu ! »

A ces mots de Chika, Shito s'était redressé, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

« … C'était il y a 27 ans… Chuchota Bekko, mal à l'aise.

- Mr Bekko, dit doucement Michiru, comprenant aussi… Vous êtes assez puissant pour avoir vaincu en combat singulier un sorcier doté de pouvoirs divins… Est-ce que ça veut dire que…

- Non, non, non ! coupa encore Bekko. Je n'étais qu'un gamin presque ordinaire… Avec des dons de chasseur de zombie… Et de passeur d'âmes…

- Il faut être mort une fois pour être chasseur… Fit remarquer Chika.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un cadavre ? soupira Bekko, agacé.

- Vous avez pris du galon. C'est que vous avez racheté le prix de votre vie pour redevenir humain… Conclue finement Shito.

- Mr Bekko… Vous êtes déjà mort une fois ? Insista Michiru de sa voix si compatissante et avec son regard le plus kawaï…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? s'agita le passeur, rouge flamme. Je suis bien vivant, maintenant !

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as été choisis pour être une clé quand tu avais 8 ans, dit Chika en arrivant au but. Ça ne peut signifier qu'une chose… »

Michiru frémit, glacée…

« Mr Bekko… Vous êtes mort et avez dû racheter le prix de votre vie… Alors que vous n'étiez… Qu'un enfant ? »

Le passeur se mit à trembler…

Il retira ses lunettes et ses cheveux volèrent en une pluie d'or sur ses épaules…

« ça SUFFIT ! » s'écria-t-il d'un ton si violent et aride, flamboyant de colère, lui qui était si calme et posé d'habitude, que tout le monde sursauta et se figea dans ses gestes, estomaqué, aux quatre coins de la boutique…

« … Bekko… » murmura Yuko, désolée, à l'autre bout du jardin…

« Hé… Sourit Kanashimi d'un air entendu. Il est beaucoup plus sexy quand il s'énerve, le passeur d'âmes… »

C'était vrai… Ainsi furieux, il irradiait littéralement d'une aura de mystère envoûtant et de danger… Une aura dorée l'enveloppant… Il semblait même rajeunir de 10 ans sous la colère, transcendant sa beauté blonde et éthérée…

« Waow, souffla Watanuki, cloué…

- Regardes ailleurs, grogna Domeki.

- Ah, le petit Bekko se rebelle… » sourit Clow d'un air… Non, décidément, Clow avait toujours l'air pervers, quoi qu'il dise.

« C'est de la baston que tu veux ? Gronda Bekko à l'égard de Chika, en le menaçant de sa rame. Je suis ton gars, dégaine ton arme !

- Eh bien voilàààà… Sourit Chika d'un air satisfait en faisant apparaître son katana. Tu vois quand tu veux, t'es beaucoup plus fun ! » s'écria-t-il en bondissant à l'attaque.

La seconde d'après, les deux blonds échangeaient coup sur coup, à un rythme effréné, comme des fous furieux, bondissant et rebondissant partout comme des boules de flipper…

« En fait, c'est exactement là où CHika kun voulait en venir depuis le début, murmura Michiru, le cœur serré…

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Shito.

- Chika savait que ce n'est qu'en poussant Mr Bekko dans ses retranchements, en le mettant vraiment en colère, qu'il se battrait pour de bon.

- Il veut progresser… A la manière forte ?

- Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à battre Mr Bekko qu'il sera assez fort pour vaincre le sorcier dragon… Et peu lui importe les coups à endurer pour cela… » dit Michiru d'un air triste… Mais elle comprenait parfaitement cette décision de Chika.

« Il a plus de logique que je ne pensais, cette tête de cactus », dit Shito d'un demi sourire, alors que son coéquipier et leur patron se battaient férocement, comme deux fauves déchaînés…

« … Il n'y a vraiment que ce souvenir pour mettre Bekko dans cet état, murmura Yuko avec tristesse… Le souvenir de sa mort… »

Clow ferma lentement les yeux.

Il n'avait jamais osé le dire, mais parfois ce souvenir le hantait aussi, comme un cauchemar…

Même s'il avait à son tour vaincu le meurtrier de cet enfant innocent…

Il n'oublierait ni ne pardonnerait jamais l'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Bekko, à leur rencontre…

Et peu importe si depuis Bekko avait racheté le prix de sa vie, et l'avait continué, devenant adulte à son tour…

_**4eme clé**_

« Hey, Clow ! Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Watanuki.

Le sorcier posa son regard sur le jeune homme, un regard un peu perdu, comme s'il l'avait tiré de sa rêverie.

« Tout… Tout va bien… » sourit faiblement Clow.

Et tout à coup, Clow n'avait plus un air pervers, présomptueux ou mystérieux, Clow était… Simplement humain…

« La larme du médium… Tes pouvoirs de clé sont liés à tes sentiments, dit le Prince sorcier au lycéen en reprenant son rôle de professeur. Ne te laisse jamais déstabiliser par les évènements, quoi qu'il puisse arriver…

- Yuko kasa m'a déjà expliqué tout ça, fit remarquer Watanuki. Dit, Clow, je te trouves un peu palot… Tu couverais pas une maladie, des fois ? »

Le Prince sorcier tressaillit, avant de demander avec un sourire poli mais crispé :

« Depuis quand tu te soucies de ma santé, Watanuki ?

- Ben, dans une de tes vies antérieures, t'es bien de la même famille que moi, non ? Et puis si tu as un mauvais rhume, tu ne pourras rien m'apprendre et je serais pas sortit de l'auberge face au sorcier dragon ! »

Le jeune medium tapa dans ses mains :

« … Je sais ! Je connais un super remède à base de plantes ! Je vais aller te préparer ça, Clow… Shizuka, surveilles le pendant que je suis à la cuisine, qu'il n'aille pas embêter Yuko !

- Oy ! » répondit Domeki à son chéri.

Watanuki virevolta d'un pas léger jusqu'à l'intérieur de la boutique, les petites Maru et Moro pendues à ses basques.

Domeki reporta alors son regard analytique sur le Prince Clow, le sondant de manière redoutable :

« … A quel point Kimihiro a-t-il vu juste ? Demanda Domeki à Clow.

- Quelle importance ? Sourit le Prince sorcier , les yeux mi clos, en haussant les épaules.

- Vous avez parlé à Ming Yun de ce que vous souhaitiez pour votre prochaine vie… »

Le visage de Clow s'assombrit.

« … Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dit-il enfin. J'aimerais juste profiter de ce qu'il reste pour réparer au moins quelques erreurs que j'ai commises dans ma vie précédente. Si je me réincarne encore, je ne pourrais pas revenir avant un moment. »

Domeki ne répondit rien, mais son regard était assez éloquent.

« Je sais, dit Clow avec un triste sourire. Je reviens juste au moment où Yuko et Bekko ont enfin surmonté ma mort, et c'est pour mourir encore… Tout ça pour me donner bonne conscience. Je sais bien que je suis égoïste. Ton grand-père me le disait souvent…

- Je n'ai pas à vous juger. J'espère juste que les personnes que j'aime n'auront pas à souffrir de vos agissements. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive malheur à Kimi. Aussi, quel que soit le temps qu'il vous reste, enseignez lui tout ce qu'il doit savoir pour affronter Shiroï.

- Je n'ai rien à lui apprendre. Dans cette vie, il est bien plus puissant que moi. Et il est bien plus puissant que je ne l'étais à son âge dans ma vie précédente… De nous deux, c'est plutôt lui qui aurait des choses à m'apprendre. Face à Shiroï, la seule chose dont il aura besoin… C'est la force de ton amour à ses côtés. Ta confiance. Si Yuko n'a pas réussit la dernière fois… C'est que je ne croyais pas assez en elle, que j'étais lâche et infidèle… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en elle, et elle n'avait pas confiance en moi… »

Domeki cligna des yeux.

« Vous comptez le dire à Yuko le temps qu'il vous reste ?

- Non, je suis toujours lâche. Et trop fier. Tu comptes le dire à Watanuki ? »

Domeki eu un demi sourire.

« Non. Il le sait déjà. Il va revenir avec un service à thé. Il vous dira que c'est une tisane contre le rhume, mais en réalité il aura créé un remède pour tenter de soigner le mal qui vous ronge…

- … Q … Quoi ? »

Clow ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la cuisine de la boutique. Il vit Watanuki non pas en train de manier de la tisane, mais des plantes sacrées, tout en prononçant des incantations de guérison. Watanuki se figea dans ses gestes en devinant la présence de Clow, puis s'agita nerveusement, bouilloire à la main :

« Hé ! Ne m'espionne pas, vieux pervers ! »

Clow rouvrit les yeux avec un sourire ironique mais ému.

« Tu as tout juste, dit-il à Domeki. Tu le connais vraiment bien…

- ça clignote dans ses yeux quand il veut sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, soupira l'archer.

- Décidément, Watanuki ne me ressemble pas. Il est beaucoup trop gentil… Sourit Clow. Toi, par contre … Tu as bien la sagesse d'Haruka… Watanuki, si seulement j'avais plus de temps… »

Le jeune médium revenait déjà de la cuisine, sourire aux lèvres et service à thé sur un plateau…

« … Watanuki… J'aimerais bien voir quel genre d'homme tu deviendras… » murmura Clow.

_**3 eme et 5 eme clés**_

Au pays de Nihon du futur, les autres clés s'entraînaient également sans relâche à l'approche du jour de la grande bataille. Personne ne pouvait prédire quand précisément allait se produire l'ultime affrontement contre Shiroï et Hageshi, mais la tension était palpable, emplissant l'air d'une fragrance électrique, et ce ne sont pas les températures glaciales de l'hiver japonais qui allaient atténuer cette funeste impression. La Princesse Fu passait toutes ses journées en compagnie d'Eungyo. Noa et elle n'étaient pas avares en conseils et les répétaient sans lassitude à leurs « jeunes élèves ».

La Princesse Fu était une élève studieuse et appliquée, la « première de la classe ». Elle prenait en compte toutes les remarques qui lui étaient faites et les appliquaient immédiatement. On remarquait, surtout, cette indubitable ressemblance avec Sakura qui lui collait à la peau. Cette même douceur dans les gestes, cette même « docilité », cette même abnégation jusqu'au sacrifice… La Princesse Fu était prête à tout pour son peuple, tout comme Sakura l'était pour ses amis. Et lorsqu'une timide maladresse s'emparait d'elle en présence de Ferio, impossible là encore de ne pas penser à son illustre aïeule…

C'était difficile pour les Shaolan de rester en sa présence. Pour Mokona, Fye et Kurogane aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était comme se repasser un film qu'on a aimé mais dont l'actrice principale a disparue. Ça fait tellement mal qu'on n'arrive pas à la regarder jusqu'au bout…

Fye Shinigami n'avait pas ce problème, ni son Kuro ten'shi d'ailleurs. Dans leur monde, Sakura était une humaine parmi des milliards d'autres et ils n'avaient jamais rencontré le double de Fu. Tout deux étant de surcroît un couple et de parfaits gentleman, ils pouvaient passer des journées entières en compagnie de Fu et Eungyo sans s'attirer les foudres de Ferio et Noa. Ça jacassait même un peu trop entre les filles et Fye shinigami, au grand désespoir de son Kuro ten'shi qui en avait plein les oreilles… Fye shinigami avait aussi un sérieux problème de concentration. Malgré son magnifique visage d'angelot, il était quand même âgé de plus de 10 000 ans. Il n'avait plus rien à apprendre dans son domaine, et beaucoup de mal à intégrer de nouvelles choses concernant son pouvoir de clé. Ses séances d'entraînement étaient un calvaire. Sin Kuro ten'shi , Ferio et Noa en étaient réduits à le poursuivre dans tout le palais de Nihon pour le traîner jusqu'au dojô. Le shinigami s'enfuyait bras en l'air et en miaulant sur tous les tons, comme si on cherchait à attenter à sa vertu… Cela semait une sacré pagaille sur son passage, et ses cris résonnaient partout en un vacarme assourdissant, au point que plus d'une fois on entendit y répondre la grosse voix de Kuro ninja, qui tentait de son côté de maîtriser au calme ses pouvoirs du dragon…

« C'est pas bientôt finit, ce boucan ? rugit-il, sa tête hirsute surgissant de la pièce où il s'était enfermé avec son vampire…

- C'est encore le shinigami qui se moque de nous… Soupira Ferio d'un air fatigué.

- Alors bâillonnez le, cet animal !

- On ne peut pas, il a besoin de sa voix pour s'entraîner…

- Alors ligotez le !

- Dis donc toi, tu ne serais pas un peu le Uke dans le couple ? » ricana Fye Shinigami en passant devant la porte de Kuro ninja.

Celui-ci manqua de faire une attaque cardiaque sous l'impact de la vanne. Son vampire ne vint même pas à son secours tellement il était écroulé de rire. Quand au Shinigami, une fois ses ailes déployées, personne ne parvint jamais à le rattraper…

_**6eme et 7eme clés**_

Kuro et Fye connurent un véritable drame parental lorsque les deux Shaolan décidèrent de concert de partir au plus vite à la recherche du Dieu dragon. Même si les deux « gamins » seraient accompagnés d'une solide escorte, le ninja et le vampire ne pourraient se joindre à eux puisque accaparés par leur entraînement de clés. Kuro se rendait vraiment malade de cette situation, Fye tentait de dissimuler ses sentiments sous de faux sourires qui ne trompaient plus personne depuis longtemps…

Finalement, un compromis fut trouvé grâce à la famille Pancake. Mokona accompagnerait aussi les deux Shaolan, tandis que ses bébés resteraient avec Kuro et Fye. Si le combat contre le Dieu dragon tournait très mal, la Mokomax team rapatrierait tout le monde au palais, et si ça tournait encore plus mal, à la boutique à vœux, où se trouvait Mokona noir…

A peine venait-elle de les retrouver que Mokona blanc devait une fois de plus se séparer de ses bébés . Pour elle aussi, c'était une vraie déchirure, même en gardant un lien mental permanent avec eux. Mais elle s'obligea à être forte et sécher ses larmes car c'est aussi pour l'avenir de ses bébés qu'elle accompagnerait les garçons.

Le jour du départ…

Les garçons ne préférèrent pas s'attarder en longs discours.

Shaolan clone s'inclina poliment à la japonaise en murmurant, sourcils froncés :

« A bientôt… »

L'autre Shaolan fit honneur à Eungyo qui était venue leur dire au revoir, en levant en l'air un poing de la victoire :

« Tout ira bien, Mamie !

- Bien sûr mon petit ! Finit tes assiettes et laves toi les dents ! » rit-elle en levant aussi son poing de la victoire.

Kuro ne réussit pas à dire un mot, la gorge nouée, alors il leva aussi le poing (encore plus haut, encore plus loin… Heu non, c'est pas Amel Bent !), histoire de flanquer une bonne tape paternelle sur la tête de chacun des Shaolan.

« AÏEUH ! » répliquèrent-ils.

Il avait oublié que c'était son poing de métal…

« Soyez sages et ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! » rit Fye en passant sa main dans les cheveux des deux garçons, constatant l'amplitude des bosses laissées par son prédécesseur…

« … Et surtout… Soyez prudents… » ajouta Fye d'un air plus sérieux, et les deux garçons approuvèrent en hochant la tête de leur air le plus volontaire.

« Maman revient vite… Le plus vite possible… » répéta Mokona en embrassant 1000 fois ses bébés, avant de faire une attaque ventouse à Fye, Kuro et Eungyo. Quand ils eurent aussi leur compte de bisous, elle bondit jusque sur l'épaule d'un Shaolan, puis sur la tête de l'autre, et tous trois s'éloignèrent à cheval avec leur escorte dans le soleil couchant, comme dans un western…

Les autres restèrent un moment figés, en silence, en regardant leurs ombres disparaître à l'horizon…

« … Tout va bien se passer… Tout va bien se passer… » répétait tout bas Eungyo, les bras chargés de bébés Mokona qui se retenaient de pleurer… Elle aussi, d'ailleurs. Noa arriva pour la soutenir, récupérant une partie des bébés peluches.

« Venez voir, dit-il, la Princesse Fu a des jouets pour vous…

- Wiiiiz ! s'écrièrent les bébés en chœur.

- Ah… Moka… Fais attention à tes frères et sœurs, dit Fye. Eungyo, s'ils sont intenables appelles nous à la rescousse !

- Tout ira bien… » répéta-t-elle avec un faible sourire, comme une prière.

Kuro était toujours statufié et silencieux en fixant l'horizon…

« Kuro chan… » dit tendrement Fye en glissant sa main dans la sienne.

« … Viens, mon Kuro chan… Lui murmura doucement son vampire à l'oreille. On ne peut rien faire pour les enfants pour l'instant…

- … Tu sais combien la route est dangereuse jusqu'aux montagnes ? Demanda enfin le ninja d'une voix blanche.

- Ils sont TRES forts et bien accompagnés…

- … Et les nuits sont atroces en altitude…

- Ils ont surmonté bien pire épreuve que ça…

- … Et si la communication avec Mokona ne marche plus ?

- Elle a une super boucle d'oreille, maintenant…

- Mais elle est toute ronde, et toute molle, elle va se faire bouffer tout cru… Il paraît que les prédateurs adorent la viande de Mokona…

- Il paraît qu'on a vu une vache voler dans l'espace…

- Fye ! Ne plaisante pas ! Tu te rends compte que c'est le Dieu Dragon que les gosses vont affronter ? Le Dieu Dragon§ Tu sais qu'on est sensés s'y mettre à sept pour battre son fils ? Alors lui qui est encore plus balaise, qu'est-ce qu'il va faire à nos enfants ?

- Kuro Choupi… Fondit Fye, attendrit… Tu as dis « nos enfants »…

- Eh bien tu veux entendre un truc encore plus énorme ?... J'ai peur… Murmura Kuro, un voile dans la voix.

- Ooooh… Mon Kuro marshmallow… »

Fye l'embrassa de tout son amour pour le rassurer et le réconforter.

« … C'est normal que tu aies peur… Moi aussi, j'ai peur pour eux… Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que nous les aiderons. On doit avoir confiance en eux, et les soutenir de toutes nos forces. Où qu'ils soient, j'en suis sûr, ils nous entendront. Et ils nous reviendront très vite, après avoir réussit leur mission. J'en suis sûr. Quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, j'ai tellement pleuré et en même temps, j'espérais avec l'espoir des fous que tu reviendrais… Et tu es revenu… Alors faisons aussi notre maximum de notre côté pour que tout finisse bien.

- Mais le Dieu Dragon…

- Honey Chan, je sais que c'est le Dieu le plus puissant de ton pays, mais je te le promets : s'il touche à un cheveu des enfants, je lui arrache ses écailles une par une à la pince à épiler…

- Tu… Quoi ? se récria Kuro, les yeux ronds.

- Tu crois que c'est comme le crocodile ? Qu'on peut en faire des bottes ou un sac à main ?

- Pourquoi tu voudrais d'un sac à main ? Et je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai du sang du Dieu Dragon !

- RRRR … Ronronna Fye en dévoilant ses crocs. Pour un reptile, t'as plutôt le sang chaud, mon Kuro croco…

- Serait-ce une métaphore signifiant que c'est l'heure du dîner ?

La seule réponse de Fye fut une tendre morsure dans la chair de son bien aimé…

Aussi cruelle soit-elle, cette légende des sept clés contre le sorcier dragon avait apporté au moins une chose de bien et d'inédit dans leur relation…

Fye enseignant la magie à Kurogane, c'était une grande première !

La magie… Ce mot qui était resté tabou pendant tellement de temps, ce mot réceptacle de tous les secrets, toutes les souffrances endurées par Fye…

Tout au long de leur voyage à travers les dimensions, Fye avait put observer Kurogane s'entraîner des milliers de fois au Katana… Et quand il n'avait pas de Katana, il s'entraînait avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main : un bâton de Kendo, une branche un balais brosse, Mokona …

Mais Fye n'avait jamais pu prononcer un mot sur le long apprentissage de la magie, un apprentissage qui dure des années…

Kuro n'avait pas des années pour apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs du dieu dragon. A peine quelques jours…. S'ils avaient de la chance, quelques semaines tout au plus…

Sans oublier un élément que le ninja n'avouerait jamais mais que Fye ressentait car il le connaîssait jusque dans son âme : Kuro avait peur. Il était aussi perdu et déstabilisé qu'un enfant devant une situation totalement insensée pour lui, qu'il ne maîtrisait pas… Kuro est un homme aux pieds bien ancrés dans la terre, il y puise sa force, comme un arbre au tronc solide, mais ses branches s'élèvent vers le ciel, cet ailleurs qu'il redoute mais qui l'attire inéluctablement… Il ne voulait pas quitter Nihon mais s'était retrouvé embarqué dans un voyage inter dimensionnel… Sa soif de force s'était muée en parcours initiatique… Et Fye, dont la seule vue lui avait donné des envies contradictoires à leur rencontre, il en était tombé éperdument amoureux…

Kurogane…Les astres ne mentent pas… Né en septembre du signe de la vierge…

Signe de la terre, la terre noble et fertile de Suwa…

Sous un ciel pluvieux, ouvert sur l'infini…

C'était déjà un pas en avant de lui apprendre cela.

« La terre est l'élément qui domine en toi. La terre et l'eau qui coule en elle, source de vie. Ce sont tes éléments mère, ta sécurité. Si jamais ta magie t'échappait, recherche leur contact et tes pouvoirs seraient immédiatement apaisés…

- Et toi, Fye… C'est l'air, ton élément mère ?

- Tu as deviné ? Sourit-il.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. C'était assez évident…

- La terre et l'eau… Est-ce que ça voudrait dire… Que votre dieu Dragon n'est pas du genre à cracher du feu ?

- Oui, d'après la légende, ce serait un dragon d'eau… Ah, avec leurs flammes, ils vont rigoler, les petits… Dire que Sakura savait parler avec l'eau… Ouais enfin, dans mon village y'avait une vieille qui savait parler aux plantes, mais on s'est vite rendu compte que c'est parce qu'elle les fumait…

- Kuroooo… Tu vois, tu te braques encore. L'ironie pour combattre ton appréhension à utiliser la magie…

- C'est pas… Un réflexe… Pour moi. C'est comme si je te disais d'aller soulever une hache de 50 kilos et me couper des baobabs…

- J'irais plutôt me faire un thé pendant que je t'admirerais couper du bois à ma place tellement tu es beau en plein effort… Et musclé … Et serviable…

- La magie, c'est la hache, et Shiroï, le baobab…

- Dans ce cas là, tu n'as que deux solutions, mon Kuro. Ou bien tu penses trop en ninja, et tu oublies immédiatement tout ce que tu as appris pour pouvoir penser en magicien, ou bien tu adaptes ta pensée pour pouvoir utiliser la magie, mais en restant un ninja.

- Option B, bébé…

- Dans ce cas là, c'est exactement comme pour ton nouveau bras, dit le vampire en effleurant la prothèse de son amant. Si tu penses « Katana » il se transformera en katana. Il en est de même pour la magie. Elle sera ce que tu lui dis d'être. Elle sera ce que tu ressens. Tant que TU décides, elle sera ce que TU veux. A aucun moment elle ne doit être celle qui mène la danse. Tu es le meneur.

- Je suis le meneur…

- Bien, dit Fye avec un sourire matouesque, il n'y a qu'un moyen d'exercer la magie, c'est de la mettre en pratique ! Allez, mon grand, attaque moi !

- Mais… Non ! s'étrangla Kuro. Je commence à peine ! Et si je te blessais ?

- Primero : Je ne suis pas en sucre, Secundo : C'est toi le meneur. Il ne m'arrivera rien si c'est toi qui guide ta magie, et il ne m'arrivera rien parce que j'ai confiance en toi, et que TU as confiance en toi, OK ? »

Est-ce que Kuro était vraiment en mesure de contester Fye ?

Quoi qu'il lui demande, ses désirs seraient toujours sa volonté…

Plus que sa peur de ne pas maîtriser la magie, Kuro avait surtout peur de blesser Fye et tous ceux qui lui étaient précieux en ne la maîtrisant pas…

Il devait donc envisager la magie comme le moyen de protéger ses êtres chers, et non celui de les blesser…

Si tu penses Katana, elle sera Katana…

A partir de cet instant, Kuro fut l'élève le plus assidu et appliqué qui se puisse imaginer. Et comme il était naturellement doué, il fit des progrès remarquables en très peu de temps…

Kuro ne serait jamais magicien. Il est et resterait à jamais ninja. Mais avec ce que Fye lui enseignait, il arriverait à s'en sortir avec de la magie entre les mains…

Les journées d'entraînement passaient trop vite. Il faut dire que les arrière grands-parents de Kuro leur faisaient aussi des cours magistraux sur le statut de clé, et Noa était un prof particulièrement pointilleux. Même en passant tout leur temps ensemble, il n'en restait que trop peu à Kuro et Fye pour leur amour. A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tellement harassés par l'entraînement qu'ils avaient tout juste la force de se traîner jusqu'à leur lit pour s'y endormir aussitôt, tendrement enlacés. Même si c'était des bulles de bonheur en comparaison des souffrances qu'ils avaient endurées durant leur séparation forcée, ils avaient besoin de plus, tellement plus…

Aussi, lorsqu'un matin, Fye s'éveilla en mode pilote automatique, accomplissant les mêmes gestes que la veille en pensant à la longue journée de travail qui les attendait, son œil de vampire s'arrondit de surprise lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé de terre par Kurogane, qui le jeta en travers de son épaule…

« Mais… Kuro Pon ? rit Fye tendrement, surprit de cette initiative mais tout autant séduit…

- Ce matin je t'enlève, on fait le mur et on sèche les cours ! déclara solennellement Kurogane en ouvrant tout grand la fenêtre d'une main, l'autre posée sur Fye en équilibre sur son épaule.

- Yuuuu ! J'adore cette perspective, sourit Fye d'un air gourmand, mais on va s'enfuir comme des cambrioleurs ?

- C'est plus discret… »

Et ni une, ni deux, tel le chevalier s'échappant avec sa gente dame de la tour, Kurogane kidnappa Fye en passant par les toits du palais de Nihon, qu'il connaissait par cœur (il avait un casier judiciaire de forfaits de jeunesse plutôt long à son actif, Tomoyo et Soma pourraient en témoigner), bondissant avec légèreté, mais pour la discrétion c'était raté, tout le monde les avait repérés…

« Hé ! Où comptez-vous vous esquiver ainsi ? s'écria Noa, et il dégaina son katana, fendant une poutre sur laquelle les amoureux avaient pris appuis.

- On part en lune de miel ! rit Fye, toujours porté par Kurogane, qui avait déjà dépassé l'obstacle pour bondir sur un autre…

- ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! rugit Eungyo en se lançant à leur poursuite, les mitraillant à coups de cailloux qu'elle ramassait sur sa route…

- Mais… Mamie ! s'étrangla Kuro en évitant les projectiles et protégeant Fye tout à la fois…

- Reviens apprendre tes leçons, garnement ! »

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à les rattraper, elle fit signe à Ferio, et le jeune homme lança toute une série d'étoiles de ninja que les amants en fuite évitèrent de justesse. L'une d'elle se planta même dans un minuscule espace entre les jambes de Kurogane.

« Héééé ! Ne touchez pas à mon bandit manchot ! s'égosilla Fye.

- Tu me compares… A une machine à sous ? s'étrangla Kurogane.

- Chaque fois que j'appuie sur le levier je touche le jackpot !

- Sur le… Levier ?... Oh, Fye ! » rougit Kuro comme un gyrophare.

« BAOM ! »

Il y eu une violente explosion qui fit voler en éclats une partie d'un toit, mais les amants s'étaient déjà réfugiés sur un autre.

Dans les volutes de fumée, ils virent voler dans le ciel Kuro ten'shi, des sphères de magie dans les mains :

« Nul n'échappe au jugement céleste… Dit-il d'une voix lugubre.

- Non mais t'es avec nous ou contre nous ? s'étrangla son double ninja.

- Désolé les gars mais si Eungyo et Noa s'acharnent sur vous, c'est moi qui pourrait être tranquille avec mon Fye … Alors le choix est vite fait…

- Ah, traître ! Et ça se dit ange gardien ! »

Ils échappèrent encore à plusieurs explosions, puis c'est Fye shinigami qui leur donna la course, sa faux à la main :

« Alleeeez… Revenez… Dit-il d'une voix mielleuse… Et j'épargnerais vos âmes !

- Ils sont fous… Ils sont tous fous ! »

Kuro et Fye parvinrent quand même à échapper à leur foule de poursuivants, atterrissant au sol… Pile devant la Princesse Fu.

« … Comme tout ceci est romantique ! s'exclama celle-ci d'un éblouissant sourire made in Sakura chan, avec fleurs et pastilles de lumière shojo virevoltant autour d'elle…

- Romantique… Répétèrent les KuroxFye d'une seule voix, avec un sourire beaucoup plus forcé, venant d'échapper dix fois à la mort et la castration.

- Ne le dites pas aux autres mais je suis de votre côté ! »

Et elle tira sur des rênes, faisant s'avancer vers eux un magnifique cheval au pelage luisant et noir.

« Princesse Fu, soyez bénie, vous êtes une sainte ! » eu à peine le temps de la remercier Fye que Kuro l'embarquait déjà sur sa monture.

« Merci ! » lança le ninja avec reconnaissance à la Princesse avant de déguerpir au triple galop…

« Kuro chan ! rit Fye tendrement, cheveux au vent, en s'agrippant à son ninja, je voulais te dire… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase… Une distorsion dimensionnelle se produisit dans l'air, juste au-dessus d'eux, et les dix bébés Mokona leurs tombèrent en pluie sur la tête !

« Mais ! bouda Kuro, alors que Margarita était déjà en train de picoler pile entre les oreilles du cheval, c'était sensé être une fugue en amoureux !

- Eh bien ce sera une sortie familiale ! ricana Moka.

- Y'a à manger pour 12 ! » rit Massimo de son accent sicilien en faisant surgir de sa bouche un énorme panier pique-nique.

Et alors que tous les bébés s'installaient en profitant de la ballade, sur leurs têtes, leurs épaules et le cheval, Kuro soupira avec un demi sourire :

« Après tout… Ils l'ont bien mérité… » dit-il alors que Marmotte ronflait, après s'être cachée dans le col de son costume…

Kuro effleura la main de Fye agrippée à sa taille :

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Suki ? »

Le blond eu un doux sourire en enfouissant son visage contre le dos protecteur de son amant :

« … Merci d'être revenu, mon amour… »

Ils arrivèrent très vite au but de leur escapade.

« Regardes, dit Kurogane en aidant Fye à descendre de cheval, nous y sommes… Eoshima… »

Le blond eu le souffle coupé par la magnificence du paysage balayé par les vents. Les dix bébés Mokona s'échappèrent en riant, se dispersant sur la plaine verdoyant à l'infini, en direction du bleu des lagons et du blanc des glaciers…

« Ce blanc… Murmura Kuro… Et ce bleu…Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as fait penser à Eoshima…

- Je le prends comme un compliment ! » rit Fye tendrement, qui portait justement une magnifique tenue blanche en donnant la main au ninja.

Les bébés riaient aussi, courant partout parmi les fleurs…

« D'après la princesse Fu, c'est ici que nous avons construit notre maison… Elle a disparue après nous car nous voulions conserver ce paysage intact… Expliqua Kuro.

- Notre maison… » murmura Fye, songeur.

Il se mit à tournoyer, faisant de grands gestes.

« Alors là ce sera l'entrée… Et ici, une grande terrasse en bois, à la japonaise…

- Tu oublies la cave pour le saké…

- Ivrogne ! … Là, il y aura une grande pièce où on pourra recevoir du monde…

- De plein pied ou en étages ?

- Ah… Je ne sais pas… Il faudra prévoir plusieurs chambres…

- La notre…

- La chambre d'amis… Hum… Les chambres d'amis…

- Les chambres des enfants…

- Une pour chaque enfant !

- Attends… En plus des ShaoxSaku et des Mokonas… On est partit pour adopter au moins quatre autres enfants, non ?

- Minimum ! … C'est plus une maison, c'est un hôtel !

- On n'a qu'à ouvrir un ryokan…

- Kuro !

- Y'a des sources chaudes pas loin…

- Je ne te vois pas du tout tenir un ryokan… Sauf si tu viens me servir le saké dans mon bain, seulement revêtu de quelques gouttes de parfum…

- D'accord… Alors, on n'a qu'à improviser… C'est ce que font certains oiseaux. Ils bâtissent leur nid, puis l'agrandissent année après année à chaque naissance…

- Bingo, mon Kuro Zozio ! »

Fye se jeta en riant dans les bras de son ninja, et ils tournèrent sur eux-mêmes avant de se laisser chuter au sol. Le ciel était du bleu le plus parfait qui se puisse imaginer…

« J'espère que tout va bien pour les garçons, dans la montagne … Murmura Fye, soudain plus inquiet…

- Ils vont bien… Regarde comme les petites boules de poils s'amusent… Ils ne le feraient pas s'ils sentaient que ça ne va pas du côté de Mokona…

- … Tout arrivera pour de vrai, Kuro chan ?... Notre retour à Nihon… Notre Nihon… La maison à Eoshima… Les enfants… Dis moi qu'on survivra à cette bataille… Et toutes celles d'après… Pour réaliser nos rêves…

- Suki… »

Il attira le corps fin et léger de son blond vers le sien, l'enlaçant et l'embrassant de tout son amour…

« Je ne trahirais pas une seule des promesses que je t'ai faite… Nous sommes déjà unis par le cœur, par le sang, liés jusque dans nos âmes, dit-il en embrassant le fil noir qu'il avait noué au doigt blanc de son amant… Mais j'ai juré de t'épouser à Noël. Et s'il faut pour cela vaincre un sorcier dragon, le roi des shinigamis, un gros barbu ou un dieu en personne, traverser les dimensions et le temps dans tous les sens et défier encore mille fois la mort, je t'épouserais…

- Même si je te prépare de délicieux desserts avec 100 grammes de sucre ? Minauda Fye.

- Même si ta cuisine est infâme.

- Et la tienne, alors ? Espèce de mangeur de poisson cru !

- D'accord… Evitons le sucre et le poisson au banquet…

- Hyyyyu ! Un mariage sans saumon fumé et sans pièce montée ! » rit Fye en se lovant plus étroitement encore contre Kurogane.

Leur baiser suivant fut encore plus délicieusement brûlant et intense… Les parfums de la nature les cernaient, éveillant leurs sens… Ils sentirent leurs pouls s'accélérer en cognant au même tempo et leurs chairs se raidir plus que la décence ne l'approuve…

« … J'ai envie de toi… » souffla Kurogane d'une voix chaude, rauque, et suavement excitante à l'oreille d'un Fye totalement liquéfié de désir entre ses bras…

« Ouh… Jackpot ! » annonça le blond d'un sourire exquisément gourmand lorsque sa main baladeuse rencontra l'objet de sa tentation…

Le brun fit un effort surhumain pour tempérer ses ardeurs :

« Malheureusement… Il y a certaines activités ludiques que des grands-parents ne peuvent en aucun cas exercer en présence de leurs petits-enfants… » dit-il en désignant les bébés Mokona qui jouaient tous ensemble à bonne distance d'eux, mais qu'il fallait tout de même protéger de leur impudeur…

« ça ira… Sourit Fye… J'arriverais à t'attendre jusqu'à ce soir… Tout va bien… Tant que tu es là… »

Et en attendant ce délicieux rendez-vous, ils restèrent là, étendus enlacés dans leurs projets d'avenir, et parvenant quand même à défier la vigilance de leur escorte pour é changer discrètement quelques brûlantes caresses qui avaient le parfum enivrant du plaisir, et le goût savoureux du rêve éveillé…

**Chapitre 47 : Vous reprendrez bien du dessert ?**

_**Pays du Japon Moderne**_

Alors que l'entraînement des clés atteignait son niveau ultime, Watanuki fut rattrapé par une autre de ses prérogatives :

« C'est demain, dit-il… LE CONCOURS DE CUISINE !

- Quoiiii ? s'étrangla Kanashimi, outrée, tu comptes nous laisser en plan avec le love triangle de vieux coincés pour aller jouer les petits chefs ?

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! geignit Watanuki. Les bourses d'étude des élèves pauvres du lycée dépendent de ma victoire !

- Ce sont des VIES qui dépendent de notre victoire contre le sorcier dragon ! Et c'est toi qui sera notre bouclier durant cette bataille ! » rugit la petite magicienne en menaçant de frapper le malheureux Watanuki à coups de bottes cloutées taille 39.

Domeki arrêta son geste, le regard noir.

« Il ne s'agit que d'une journée, et je resterais auprès de lui. Nous ferons le plus vite possible pour revenir à la boutique.

- C'est trop facile de vous esquiver ! Vous ne comprenez pas que chaque seconde de perdue nous sera fatale contre Shiroï ?... Chika, Michiru, dites leur ! »

Les yeux de Chika s'étaient arrondis, remplis d'étoiles, un sourire gourmand et radieux s'étalant sur son visage :

« Un concours… De cuisine ?... ça veut dire qu'il y aura de la bouffe gratuite ?... Dites, je peux me taper l'incruste ?

- Oh oui, renchérit sa Michiru, en mode kawaï puissance 10, levant des bras enthousiastes en l'air tandis que des guimauves roses virevoltaient tout autour d'elle sur une chanson de An Cafe, allons encourager notre ami Watanuki (et profiter charitablement d'un repas totalement gratuit !)

- … Pourquoi j'ai demandé l'appuis du couple de gnangnans pique-assiettes ? » soupira Kanashimi en se frappant le front. En désespoir de cause, elle se tourna vers Yuko :

« Je t'en pries … Fais quelque chose pour les convaincre…

- En temps normal, j'accepterais, mais nous ne sommes pas les seules personnes envers qui Watanuki a des responsabilités. Et puis, après un entraînement aussi acharné, une journée de repos ne vous serais pas négligeable…

- Je ne me reposerais qu'une fois morte et enterrée ! » hurla férocement Kanashimi, ulcérée, avant de courir chercher Clow pour qu'il poursuive son entraînement, vu qu'il était l'ancienne première clé…

« Pou…. Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit aussi violemment ? Murmura Michiru en tombant des nues.

- Il faut la comprendre, dit Bekko en se joignant au groupe. (Shito, lui, n'était pas venu car il avait un rencard…) Quelqu'un a anéantit son monde et massacré toute sa famille… Cette fois, elle ne veut pas perdre face à un autre ennemi tout aussi potentiellement dangereux…

- … Sakura chan… Murmura Yuko, le regard triste…

- On va lui prouver qu'on ne la laissera pas tomber ! dit Chika de son air le plus volontaire, en dégainant son katana. Watanuki, tu viens t'entraîner avec moi ?

- Entendu, sourit le médium.

- Et puis si on s'entraîne deux fois plus aujourd'hui, on pourra glander demain !

- Dis donc, t'es fort en maths, toi… »

Entre rires et vannes, les deux garçons activèrent leurs pouvoirs de clé au milieu du jardin de la boutique, et se mirent à batailler à toute vitesse…

« … J'ai… Du mal à les suivre tellement ils sont rapides… S'étonna Michiru, qui avait pourtant une vue largement supérieure à la moyenne…

- C'est parce qu'il y a une bonne connivence entre eux, dit Yuko. Les troisième et quatrième clés sont en général d'excellents équipiers… »

Elle rougit en échangeant avec Bekko un regard lourd de sens.

« Des confrères, hein ? Demanda le passeur, un peu ironique.

- Hum… Mokonaaaa ! s'esquivant la sorcière en appelant la boule de poils, tu pourrais m'apporter une bouteille de saké ? »

Bekko s'éloigna aussi, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme…

« Hum, on dirait qu'il n'est pas encore prêt à lui donner… » murmura Michiru, songeuse…

Elle remarqua que près d'elle, Domeki regardait avec des yeux inquiets l'entraînement de Watanuki…

« … Domeki kun ? Demanda gentiment Michiru. Il y a quelque chose qui…

- Il fait tellement d'efforts… Mais je deviens fou à l'idée que je ne pourrais pas être à ses côtés lorsqu'il va affronter ce sorcier…

- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais tellement faire plus pour mon Chika » soupira Michiru, désolée…

Mais Domeki ne répondit rien, et la jeune fille frémit avec un bien oppressant et douloureux pressentiment…

…

« BIENVENUE AU GRAND CONCOURS CULLINAIRE INTER LYCEE ! »

Toute l'école Juji était en ébullition à l'occasion de cet évènement. L'ensemble du bâtiment et de ses terrains avaient été décorés à cette occasion, de nombreux stands avaient été dressés, et une foule de gens, élèves comme personnes extérieures à l'établissement, s'y croisaient en discutant… Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la journée « portes ouvertes »…

« Tu stresses ? » demanda Domeki en aidant Watanuki à nouer son tablier aux couleurs de l'école pour le concours, le couple s'étant isolé dans la salle des travaux ménagers avant la compétition.

« Au pire, je pourrais toujours leur faire un milk-shake ! » tenta de rire le medium, tellement nerveux qu'il en tremblait comme une feuille.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tu es le meilleur cuisinier au monde !

- A ton goût… Pas celui du jury… Marmonna Watanuki, maussade.

- On fait un pari ? »

Watanuki ouvrit des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait Domeki prononcer ce genre de phrase… Il était si sérieux… Les jeux de hasard, trop peu pour lui…

« Quel serait l'enjeu … De ce pari ? » demanda Watanuki, de plus en plus nerveux.

Domeki lui prit délicatement la main, embrassant ses doigts avec une sensualité qui ne pouvait qu'accentuer encore plus l'électricité statique dans la pièce…

«Si tu gagnes le concours… Tu pourras me demander absolument TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX…

- Ke… WAAAA ? » hulula Watanuki, rouge flamme et sur le point de partir en panique puissance 50, initiative interrompue par Domeki, qui le retint solidement entre ses bras. Même en partageant avec lui une sexualité passionnée, même après toutes leurs étreintes enivrantes d'extase, Watanuki avait toujours les sens qui lui tournaient telle une jeune fille en fleur lorsqu'ils avaient ces conversations chaudes comme la braise…

« … Tu ne veux pas ? Chuchota Domeki en parcourant le cou diaphane du medium de baisers brûlants…

- Oh si, je veux, je veux… Souffla Watanuki en glissant une main impudique sous la chemise blanche de son amant… Vraiment TOUT ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà refusé quelque chose ? Demanda l'archer en lui mordillant l'oreille…

- Mmmm… Je crois que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me concentrer sur la cuisine si c'est toi qui me dévore des yeux depuis le public… » avoua Watanuki en embrassant le torse de Domeki à travers sa fine chemise qu'il déboutonnait…

Il sentit soudain Domeki devenir moins chaud… Plus sérieux, entre ses bras.

« Je… Je ne pourrais pas rester pour te regarder, pendant la compétition… Dit-il, la voix soudain plus nouée.

- Shizu…

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. C'est important. Pour nous deux… Mais je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner mon absence…

- Idiot ! rit Watanuki, ses mains glissant en une caresse depuis le torse jusqu'à la chevelure de Domeki. Je comprends, tu sais… C'est encore le club d'athlétisme qui te cherches des ennuis ? Ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Je serais sûrement moins fébrile et gaffeur si tu n'es pas là pour détourner mon attention ! »

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Domeki.

« Kimi… Tu as eu des visions ou des prédictions, récemment ?

- Oh, non ! Pas depuis toutes ces journées d'entraînement, je dirais… J'ai l'impression que mon pouvoir de clé se nourrit de tous les autres… Je n'ai pas de flashs car mon don est fatigué…

- Ne te surmènes pas trop… Demanda Domeki en lui frôlant tendrement la joue.

- ça ira ! Je dois juste remporter ce concours, et après je serais libre de te demander tout ce que je veux … » répondit malicieusement Watanuki, son dernier mot se perdant dans un baiser à perdre haleine…

… La seconde d'après, le couple se recevait un saut d'eau glacée en pleine poire !

« Voilà de quoi calmer vos humeurs ! s'écria Loreena, écumante d'une colère flamboyante sur le pas de la porte, tandis que ses larbins portaient ses affaires de cuisine. Wata chouchou ! C'est pas le moment de jouer au docteur ! La compétition démarre dans cinq minutes !

- Mais on ne jouait pas… Répliqua Domeki d'un demi sourire ironique.

- L'accès aux stands du concours est exclusivement réservé aux candidats ! » rugit Loreena, sa chevelure rousse brûlant des mêmes reflets que les flammes de ses yeux, et elle saisit Watanuki par le col, l'arrachant avec une force de tigresse aux mains de Domeki pour le traîner jusqu'au lieu de la compétition…

Watanuki ne put même pas dire un dernier mot à Domeki que la rouquine incendiaire le trimballait déjà partout dans l'école sous les yeux de tout le monde… On aurait dit la fameuse image où l'homme des cavernes se promène en tenant sa femme par les cheveux, sauf que là, pour la circonstance, la femme, c'était Watanuki…

Le malheureux medium ravala sa fierté outragée en arrivant devant le stand où il allait devoir cuisiner, devant s'assurer avant la compétition du bon fonctionnement de tous les ustensiles…

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a mon Wata chouchou, tu boudes ? demanda Loreena alors qu'il ne la regardait même pas.

- On ne se fait pas aimer de quelqu'un par la force » dit le Président du comité des élèves en arrivant à son tour, rappelant ainsi qu'il était le troisième membre de l'équipe pour le concours.

« Tu… Portes toujours un brassard noir après tout ce temps ? se récria Watanuki, sidéré…

- Je ne suis pas le seul… » répondit le garçon en désignant le public. La majorité des élèves venus encourager l'équipe Juji, qu'ils soient filles ou garçons, arboraient tous des brassards noirs, certains même avec des photos de Watanuki et Domeki…

« Ils haïssent vraiment tous notre couple », pensa Watanuki en sentant son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Loreena l'avait arraché à Domeki trop brutalement, et tout à coup il se sentait… Etrangement inquiet… Angoissé, même… De ne pas le voir, même de loin…

Soudain, au milieu du noir des uniformes scolaires qui dominaient la salle, Watanuki remarqua une chevelure claire, presque lumineuse.

« Oh ! Mais c'est l'adorable petite Kohane chan !... Je vois ! Elle est venue avec Himawari ! » ajouta-t-il en apercevant les boucles brunes, sur lesquelles contrastaient le plumage de Tampopo…

Les deux filles firent au loin un mignon signe de la main à Watanuki, qui leur rendit un sourire adorable…

« … GRRRR … » fulmina Loreena entre ses dents.

Watanuki ne releva pas son attitude, car il ne voulait causer de tort ni à Kohane et Himawari, ni à Loreena…

Elle était déjà suffisamment malheureuse comme ça…

« Hum ?... Michiru chan et Chika Kun devaient venir, aussi… » murmura Watanuki en parcourant la salle du regard…

Il finit enfin par remarquer le couple de chasseurs de zombie…

Pendant que Michiru hypnotisait les gens en leur décernant son sourire le plus « trognon- kawaï- qu'elle est tellement chou que tu en as des étoiles dans les yeux », Chika en profitait pour vider toutes les assiettes qui croisaient leur route en enfournant leur contenu dans un sac. Et le pire, c'est qu'on entendait clairement le couple faire ses comptes à chaque aliment qui rejoignait le sac :

« Oh ! Une brochette de Teriyaki !

- 75 yens de gagnés ! »

Loreena et ses larbins ouvrirent des yeux ronds, comme tous ceux qui les regardaient, d'ailleurs.

« C'est qui ces… Aspirateurs ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas… » mentit ouvertement Watanuki, vert de honte…

Un élève de terminale arriva, fagoté comme un présentateur télé et micro oreillette sur la tête.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs ! Bienvenue au grand concours inter lycée de la cuisine ! La compétition se déroulera en trois manches. Lors de la première, les 25 équipes de 3 personnes devront réaliser une entrée en un temps limité. Le jury décidera alors des 10 équipes retenues pour l'étape suivante. Cette fois ci elles s'affronteront, toujours en un temps limité sur un plat principal. Le jury désignera alors les deux équipes finalistes qui s'affronteront lors de la grande finale en réalisant un dessert. Petite précision : pour chaque recette, les équipes auront pour obligation d'utiliser seulement 4 ingrédients. Ni plus, ni moins ! Le sel et le poivre ne comptent pas comme ingrédients et peuvent être utilisés a volonté ! Hormis le sel et le poivre, aucune des équipes ne possède les mêmes aliments qu'une autre dans le panier surprise qui lui est proposé ! »

Ces changements de règlement de dernière minute semèrent la panique parmi les participants, un murmure balayant la salle comme une vague.

« On peut oublier le gâteau en forme de dragon, dit le président du comité des élèves. On n'aura jamais le temps ni les ingrédients !

- Wata chouchou, sort nous de là ou les carottes sont cuites ! se liquéfia Loreena…

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix », soupira le jeune spirite…

Il chercha encore du regard Domeki dans la salle, sans évidemment le trouver. Mais Himawari et Kohane étaient là pour l'encourager :

« Allez Watanukiiii ! »

Michiru et Chika se joignirent bientôt à eux.

« Watanuki kuuuun !

- C'est aussi votre ami ?

- Oui ! »

Les trois filles sympathisèrent aussitôt, ce qui arrangea bien les affaires de Chika, maintenant elles étaient trois à hypnotiser le monde, entre Michiru Kawaï, Kohane l'innocence qui réveille ton sister complex et Himawari le fantasme aux gros seins…. Et pendant ce temps là, Chika continuait de vider les assiettes dans le sac !

« Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi Michiru m'a dit une fois que je ressemblais à Chika… » soupira Watanuki, atrocement gêné…

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se lamenter, une sonnerie stridente annonça le début de la compétition ! Loreena joignit les mains en une prière lorsqu'il ouvrit le panier d'ingrédients fournit par les organisateurs du concours, et devant sa maigreur comparé à celui d'autres équipes, le président du comité des élèves poussa un cri :

« On va forcément perdre avec ça !

- Quatre par plats, ils ont dit ?... Murmura Watanuki sans l'écouter, fouillant dans le panier.

- Mon dieu ! frémit Loreena, il y en a qui ont déjà commencé, et on a… Moins de 10 minutes ! »

Watanuki retira du panier des pointes d'asperges en conserve, du beurre, de la farine et du lait…

« On va faire un velouté d'asperges…

- Un velouté ?... Mais bien sûr ! » dirent les deux autres, incrédules.

Et pourtant… Le magicien des fourneaux exerça aussitôt son art sous leurs yeux éblouis. Après avoir égoutté les asperges et les avoir découpées en tronçons, il fit fondre 2 cuillères à soupe de beurre à feux doux dans une cocotte, avant d'y ajouter 2 cuillères à soupe de farine en tournant pendant une minute, puis retira l'ensemble du feu . Il y incorpora 600 ml de lait, progressivement, en filet régulier, avant de remettre le tout sur le feu et le porter à ébullition sans cesser de tourner. Il y ajouta les pointes d'asperges et les fit réchauffer à peine 2 minutes à feu doux. Puis il retira encore la cocotte du feu . Laissa l'ensemble refroidir légèrement, puis transféra la soupe dans un mixer et la mélangea jusqu'à l'obtention d'une préparation lisse et crémeuse. Il la mélangea encore avant de la répartir dans des bols avec un art inouï de la présentation, soupoudra le tout d'un peu de sel et de poivre…

« Ah ! ça y est, le jury arrive !

- C'est prêt… » sourit Watanuki, même pas inquiet.

En effet, à peine les quatre membres du jury (des critiques culinaires réputés) avaient-ils goûté à son velouté, qu'un sourire ravit incendia leurs visages austères :

« C'est excellent !

- C'est délicieux !

- C'est exquis !

- C'est… Tout à fait remarquable ! »

Vlan ! Voilà Watanuki badgé pour l'étape suivante comme un champion dans l'arène Pokemon…

Tout à coup , les tribunes de spectateurs semblèrent se réveiller en sa faveur :

« Watanuki ! Watanuki ! »

Kohane, Himawari et Michiru, sous les regards furibonds de Loreena, profitèrent de la pause entre les étapes pour venir parler à leur champion et lui couvrir les joues de bisous.

« Bravo Watanuki ! s'exclama Michiru.

- Je suis tellement fière de toi… Sourit Himawari, les yeux mi clos…

- Nous sommes toutes avec toi et nous t'encourageons très fort… » dit Kohane en lui prenant doucement la main.

« Ah, je suis le plus chanceux du monde d'avoir trois supportrices aussi mignonnes ! » miaula Watanuki, sur un petit nuage de bonheur, qui s'assombrit aussitôt…

« … Domeki ne pouvait pas venir … » ajouta-t-il tristement.

Michiru se retourna dans la direction de Chika, échangeant avec lui un regard qui en disait long, et bien mieux que des mots. Le garçon eu un clin d'œil complice et un geste de la main signifiant :

« Je vais le trouver, ce briscard ! », et partit aussitôt à la recherche de Domeki.

Si c'était Michiru qui le lui demandait, Chika était capable de trouver n'importe quoi. Même une trading figurine de Lea Betty infirmière de 1974 parce que Shito était triste à mourir d'avoir cassé celle de sa collection.

… Et sous la pluie, en hiver, à trois heures du matin !

Un peu réconforté par le soutien de ses trois supportrices de choc, Watanuki du retourner aux fourneaux car la compétition allait bientôt reprendre…

« Y'a un truc qui shlingue dans le panier à provisions… Dit le président du comité des élèves.

- Eh bien , trouves ce que c'est… Grinça Loreena.

- Ah ! Mais quelle horreur ! s'exclama le président en retirant un truc tout carré et mou. C'est quoi cette infection ?

- Inculte ! s'écria Loreena en lui frappant le crâne avec. C'est du fromage ! Du reblochon de Savoie en tranches ! ça a du coûter une fortune de le faire venir de France, et c'est délicieux !

- Il faut le faire maintenant sinon il va imprégner les autres aliments, dit Watanuki.

- En plat principal ? C'est du suicide ! hurla le président.

- La ferme ! dit Loreena. Trouves plutôt là-dedans des ingrédients pour aller avec !

- Mais y'a rien !

- Et ça ? feula la rouquine. C'est des filets de saumon !

- Je l'ai vu mais ça n'ira pas, regarde y'a aussi des tranches de jambon et des feuilles de sauge ! Non mais franchement qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec des feuilles de sauge ?

- Broutes les, comme t'es déjà un âne, on ne verra pas la différence !

- Combien de temps avons-nous cette fois pour le plat ? Demanda Watanuki en interrompant la dispute de ses deux boulets… Heu… Assistants…

- 15 minutes ! répondit Loreena.

- Bien. Alors nous ferons des rouleaux de saumon au fromage !

- Néééé ? » hululèrent les deux loustics.

Et revoilà Watanuki en pleine action, accélérant même la cadence car désirant au plus vite en finir avec le concours. Après avoir salés et poivrés les filets de saumon, il découpa les tranches de fromage de façon à ce qu'elles les recouvrent parfaitement, ajouta 2 feuilles de sauge et enveloppa le tout dans 2 tranches de jambon cru. Puis il fit chauffer une poêle rainurée et y fit cuire les filets 5 minutes à feu moyen. Il les retourna délicatement à l'aide d'une spatule, puis poursuivit la cuisson 5 minutes. Il n'y avait plus qu'à dresser les rouleaux sur des assiettes chaudes, et Watanuki eu largement le temps pour la présentation, le sel et le poivre, avant le passage du jury.

Toute l'école Juji était suspendue aux mots que le jury allait prononcer :

« C'est succulent !

- C'est fabuleux !

- C'est savoureux !

- C'est… Tout à fait remarquable ! » dit le quatrième comme une rediffusion.

Et vlan ! Voilà Watanuki expédié en finale !

Explosion de joie dans les tribunes, tout le monde y croit et est chaud comme dans un stade !

« Allez, Watanuki, alleeeez !

- Olaaaa ! »

Watanuki, gêné au point qu'il voudrait se cacher sous la table, se force pourtant à faire bonne figure, même si son sourire triste ne cache rien de ses états d'âmes…

Chika revient, seul…

« J'ai vraiment cherché partout… Mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! dit-il, arrivant complètement essoufflé, sur les genoux…

- Reposes toi un peu ici, j'y vais… Dit Michiru en ébouriffant tendrement les pics de sa chevelure…

- Je peux t'accompagner ? Demande Kohane à la petite médium. Shizuka et moi, nous sommes très proches… Je sais où il a pu aller…

- D'accord ! sourit Michiru.

- Moi je reste pour encourager Watanuki kun ! » dit Himawari.

Watanuki voit bien qu'il se trame quelque chose (et quelque part aussi, son cœur le ressent…). Mais il est bien trop loin pour parler à ses amis… Il faut qu'il aille au plus vite et en termine avec ce concours…

« Combien de temps pour le dessert ? Demande-t-il.

- 10 minutes, répond Loreena.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il reste dans le panier ?

- Des bananes, du miel et du chocolat amer râpé.

- Il nous reste du beurre ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vais pas vous surprendre, mais ce sera bananes au miel et au chocolat ! »

Jamais dessert n'a été plus vite réalisé ! Après avoir pelées et soupées en deux les bananes dans le sens de la longueur, Watanuki fit fondre 4 cuillères à soupe de beurre dans une poêle, et y fit dorer les bananes 5 minutes à feu assez doux en les retournant régulièrement. Puis il les transféra sur des assiettes, nappa chaque banane d'une cuillère à soupe de miel, et les soupoudra de chocolat râpé…

Pendant que Watanuki était en train de cuisiner, Kohane et Michiru étaient parties à la recherche de Domeki. Les deux filles inspectèrent le moindre recoin de l'école, à commencer bien sûr par l'aire de tir à l'arc, où l'archer aurait put se trouver…

« Il n'est vraiment nulle part… Murmura Michiru, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas normal, dit Kohane. Shizuka est toujours auprès de Kimihiro. Bien sûr, des fois, il est obligé e le laisser seul, mais il ne l'aurait jamais fait alors qu'il dispute un concours aussi important… Surtout pas pour une banale réunion du club d'athlétisme !

- Tu as raison… C'est vraiment inquiétant… »

Tout à coup, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent depuis l'un des coins les plus isolés du terrain de sport.

« Alors, tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda une voix inconnue.

- Jamais je ne te laisserais toucher celui que j'aime et les gens qui me sont précieux ! »

Kohane s'était figée sur la deuxième voix, calme et déterminée.

« C'est Shizuka ! s'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant de ce côté.

- Ah !... Attends ! » s'affola Michiru en lui donnant la course.

La voix venimeuse… Celle qu'elle redoutait d'avoir reconnu, reprit la parole :

« Tu veux les protéger, hein ? Tu sais pourtant que si tu ne largue pas ton joli cuisinier comme je te l'ai demandé, celle que je ferais souffrir, c'est… »

Kohane s'arrêta brusquement, la petite médium cogna contre elle, et les deux filles s'étalèrent au milieu du tableau !

C'est-à-dire en surgissant comme un cheveu sur la soupe dans une conversation où Domeki (qui vira blanc efferalgan en les apercevant) était menacé par Axel, lui-même accompagné d'une cohorte de gardes du corps hirsutes…

« Tiens donc, mon adorable fiancée ! s'exclama Axel en souriant à Michiru. Je suis ravi que tu viennes nous honorer de ta grâce et ta présence à l'instant où je pensais justement à toi !

- Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton indifférent en essuyant ses lunettes, et Axel fut comme foudroyé par l'impact de la vanne.

Kohane courut se réfugier auprès de Domeki et Michiru se posta près d'eux.

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda l'archer aux deux filles, la voix tendue.

- On est venues te chercher, dit Kohane.

- Watanuki kun est à deux doigts de faire un bad trip, compléta Michiru, il lui faut sa dose de Shizuka sinon y'a pas que les bananes qui vont flamber…

- Kimi… » murmura Domeki, touché et désolé…

Axel eu un rire hautain.

« Alors c'est ça, ta garde rapprochée, Domeki ? Une binoclarde planche à pains et une fillette en robe défraîchie ? »

L'archer eu un regard redoutable, s'interposant dans un geste pour protéger les deux filles.

« Retournez au concours. Vite ! leur glissa-t-il en parlant d'une voix étrangement rapide, comme nouée d'angoisse.

- Viens avec nous ! insista Kohane en se raccrochant à lui.

- Domeki a d'autres projets… N'est-ce pas, Domeki ? » grinça Axel.

Michiru réfléchit à ce que Kanashimi ferait en pareille circonstance.

Option 1 : Elle lui foncerait dans le lard. Heu, non, mauvaise idée quand on ne sait pas se battre.

Option 2 : Elle lui ferait savoir sa manière de penser en des termes bien châtiés.

Mais comme Michiru ne pouvait pas, pensait-elle, prononcer des gros mots en présence d'une enfant de 12 ans dont il fallait préserver l'innocence, elle pointa du doigt Axel d'un air de justicière, et lui balança la première phrase qui lui passait par la tête :

« Hey, toi ! … Si t'as pas d'amis, prends un curly ! »

Axel s'écrasa au sol sous l'absurdité de la phrase…

« Qu'est-ce que des curlys viennent faire au milieu d'une scène angoissante ? hulula-t-il.

- Ah… Mais… De voir toute cette bouffe au concours, ça m'a donné trop faim… Dit Michiru en se tenant l'estomac, qui gargouillait…

- Michiru, je te l'ai pourtant dit, si tu deviens ma femme, tu ne manqueras plus jamais de rien !

- Mais t'es plus bouché qu'un charcutier ! Pour la millième fois, celui que j'épouserais, c'est CHIKA !

- Ah ! J'en ai assez ! » rugit Axel en se tenant la tête. Et, se tournant vers ses gardes :

« Vous tous ! Emparez vous de la fille à lunettes ! Mais ne l'abîmez pas, ce soir qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle sera mon épouse !

- Et les autres ?

- Peu importe ! »

Une fois de plus, Domeki s'interposa, cette fois prêt pour la bagarre pure et dure. Hors de question de les laisser s'approcher de Michiru et Kohane ! Et on ne tarda pas à entendre le bruit significatif d'os brisés…

Malheureusement, cette fois Axel était venu avec des gorilles en surnombre et toute une montagne d'adversaires chuta sur la tête de Domeki !

Kohane poussa un cri en voyant l'éclat d'une lame pointer dans sa direction.

« NON ! »

Michiru s'était interposée, et se reçut le coup à sa place, la lame lacérant en travers le frêle dos de la jeune fille en déchirant sa robe.

« Michiru ! » s'écria Kohane lorsque la petite médium, en sang, échoua à ses pieds.

« Qu'avez-vous fait, imbéciles ? » hurla Axel à ses sbires.

Domeki se battit comme un beau diable pour venir au secours des filles, sans y parvenir, maintenu par ses adversaires, trop nombreux…

« Kohane ! Préviens les autres, vite ! » s'écria Domeki.

Cette fois l'adolescente obéit, consciente du danger. Un des molosses d'Axel voulut l'arrêter, mais il se reçut en pleine poire la chaussure de Michiru, qui contre toute attente, s'était relevée, un air tout à fait différent et féroce sur le visage :

« DEGAGES, DECHET ! » hurla-t-elle à la manière de Chika.

Puis elle prit la main de Kohane, et se mit à courir à une vitesse qu'elle ne se serait pas soupçonnée elle-même, d'autant plus qu'elle était gravement blessée. Courant à sa suite, Kohane vit avec effroi la tache ensanglantée grandir et s'étendre à chaque seconde dans le dos de Michiru, jusqu'à lui couler tout le long de la colonne vertébrale…

Alors que ses gardes s'apprêtaient à courir derrière les filles, Axel les interrompit du geste.

« Laissez tomber ! Dans dix secondes tout le monde sera au courant ! Partons… Je me contenterais de m'amuser avec toi, mon tout beau ! » dit-il en caressant le visage de Domeki, vaincu et immobilisé au sol, et enrageant, enrageant tellement de ne pas avoir su défendre les filles…

Celles-ci déboulèrent en catastrophe dans la salle du concours, où était réunit tout le monde, pile au moment où le nom du gagnant allait être annoncé.

« Chika ! hurla Michiru d'une voix déchirante avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras.

- Vite ! hurla Kohane comme une hystérique à la foule médusée, appelez une ambulance, elle est blessée ! »

Le sang de Watanuki se glaça, et en trois bonds, il quitta la scène où étaient réunis les finalistes pour rejoindre ses amis…

« Mais… Wata chouchou ! » hulula Loreena, courroucée.

« Qui a fait ça ? hurla Chika d'un ton fauve en découvrant la blessure de Michiru.

- Axel… Il est revenu… Murmura celle-ci d'une voix qui faiblissait.

- Ce type… Et tous ses gardes… Tenta d'expliquer Kohane, tremblante… A côté du terrain de sport… Shizuka est encore là-bas ! »

Le cœur de Watanuki fit un soubresaut et il se rua par la porte grande ouverte.

« Non ! Kimihiro ! hurla Kohane. N'y vas pas seul ! »

Mais il était déjà loin…

Michiru prit fermement la main de Chika.

« Vas-y… Vas aider Watanuki… Domeki est en danger…

- Mais…

- Je t'en supplies, Chika kun… »

Chika serra les dents, déchiré à l'idée de l'abandonner là, blessée atrocement, mais non, il ne pouvait rien, vraiment rien lui refuser…

« Je reviens tout de suite, je te promets… Dit-il en l'embrassant protectivement. Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime… »

Et Chika se précipita à la poursuite de Watanuki, le blond bouillonnant d'une rage d'une telle violence que si Axel et ses sbires lui tombaient entre les mains, même Horatio Caine et ses ray ban ne pourraient pas reconstituer leurs cadavres !

« J'ai appelé les secours, dit Himawari en se joignant à Kohane pour soutenir Michiru…

- Mais est-ce qu'elle tiendra jusque là ? » frémit la petite blonde en voyant la peau de Michiru devenir toujours plus blême à chaque seconde…

Quand Watanuki arriva jusqu'au terrain de sport, ce fut pour voir les voitures d'Axel et son escorte démarrer en trombe dans la rue à côté. Il entr'apperçut le visage de Domeki, criblé de coups et à demi inconscient, à travers une vitre…

« Non, non, non, non ! » hurla Watanuki, fou de douleur et de désespoir, en se mettant à courir comme un dément derrière les véhicules, match perdu d'avance, il le savait, mais jamais, non jamais il n'abandonnerait Domeki…

Les voitures prenaient toujours plus de vitesse, et lui courait toujours, et avec tous les passants se retournant sur son passage, quitte à s'exploser les jambes et les poumons, pleurant tout à la fois, ne sentant même plus la douleur dans ses membres blessés, hurlant encore et encore :

« Shizuka… Shizukaaaa ! »

Il sursauta au son d'un klaxon, près de lui.

« Une paire de jambes n'a jamais battu un moteur Maserati ! » lança Chika au volant d'une voiture qu'il avait volé… Heu… « Emprunté »… On saurait plus tard que c'était celle du proviseur de l'école Juji…

« Depuis quand tu sais conduire ? S'étrangla Watanuki, essoufflé.

- J'ai jamais dis que je savais conduire ! » préféra préciser le blond en prévision de la suite.

Une terrible course poursuite s'engagea alors dans les rues d'habitude si paisibles des quartiers bourgeois de Tokyo. Feux rouges grillés, passages piétons négligés, panneaux explosés, rien n'était épargné pour gagner chaque centimètre de plus sur les ravisseurs de Domeki…

« Plus vite, Chika ! On les rattrape !

- On va se retrouver bientôt avec les keufs sur le dos…

- On s'en fout ! Ils ne peuvent pas te retirer le permis que tu n'as pas ! »

Et au moment où, enfin, ils allaient rattraper leur cible… Une autre voiture déboula sans crier gare, leur faisant une queue de poisson ! La belle Maserati du proviseur s'envola du goudron pour aller se planter droit dans une fontaine à incendie, qui se mit à jaillir de grand jets sous l'impact.

Etourdis mais indemnes, Chika et Watanuki s'extirpèrent du véhicule…

Watanuki tomba à genoux au sol, se tordant avec la folie du désespoir :

« Non ! Non ! NON ! Shizuka ! sanglota-t-il, avec une douleur rauque.

- Du calme, on va trouver un plan B ! dit Chika en… Lui flanquant un brutal coup de pied dans les fesses pour qu'il se relève !

- Maiiiis ! » hurla Watanuki, outré mais soudain remotivé.

C'est alors que de la voiture qui leur avait fait une queue de poisson… Surgit une flamboyante chevelure rousse… Loreena, fulminant de colère !

« Wata chouchou ! s'égosilla-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, sous le regard et les oreilles des pauvres passants apeurés, comment as-tu osé ME quitter au moment de MON triomphe ?

- Tu… Tu nous as arrêtés exprès ? s'exclama Chika, ébahi, car pour réussir un coup pareil, il fallait être un sacré as du volant !

- Je ne tolérerais pas que Wata chouchou me plaque sans explication valable ! »

Watanuki poussa un cri inhumain avant de frapper d'un violent coup le capot de la voiture du proviseur, qui s'enfonça dans un gros « DONG ! » sous l'impact, et tout le monde eu le sifflet coupé par cette démonstration de force inattendue de la part d'une crevette comme Watanuki… Il rassembla ensuite les quelques grammes de calme et de lucidité qu'il conservait encore pour dire à la rouquine de son ton le plus diplomate :

« Loreena… Je comprend que ce concours soit si important pour toi et beaucoup de personnes… Mais tu viens de nous arrêter alors qu'on était à un cheveu de rattraper le type ignoble qui a blessé mon amie Michiru et enlevé la personne qui compte le plus pour moi… SHIZUKA ! »

Il ajouta, fou furieux de stress, d'angoisse et de colère :

« Et ce salopard infect d'Axel va lui faire des choses horribles ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? … Ah, je sais, la larme du médium…

- Tu es trop crevé, lui chuchota Chika pour le tempérer devant des humains « ordinaires », et elle ne s'activera jamais si tu es dans un tel état mental…

- Je vois, murmura soudain Loreena, d'un ton étrangement calme… Domeki… Tu l'aimes VRAIMENT, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais bien sûr que je l'aime ! hurla Watanuki, en larmes, et avec une sincérité plus émouvante que jamais. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je suis fou de lui !

- Donc, c'est bien vrai que l'amour rend con. »

Watanuki poussa une plainte animale, et Chika fit un signe de la main :

« Hé, Ho, retournes pas le poignard dans la plaie, là… »

Loreena secoua la tête.

« Cet Axel Gillingham, je me suis renseignée sur lui depuis qu'il a fait foiré un de mes plans géniaux pour conquérir Wata chouchou. Vous ne l'auriez jamais rattrapé par la route. Il vit dans une vraie forteresse, gardée comme une prison. Si vous voulez sauver Domeki, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen envisageable…

- Co… Comment ? » s'écrièrent en chœur les deux garçons, ébahis de cette déclaration.

Loreena pointa un index en l'air avec un sourire malicieux.

Chika et Watanuki, stupéfaits, virent des hélicoptères de la police fendre le ciel !

« Loreena ! Ton honneur sera lavé ! jura un vieux type dans un mégaphone, depuis le ciel.

- Merci Tonton !

- Néééé ? n'en finirent pas de s'étonner les malheureux Watanuki et Chika.

- Mais oui, mais oui. Le frère de ma mère. Il est préfet de police ,oh, oh, oh, oh ! »

Et là-dessus, elle prit la pose dans l'air dégagé par les appareils, levant un bras vengeur :

« C'est ça d'être 100 fois plus riche que son ennemi ! Axel Gillingham, tu as osé interrompre le concours de cuisine au moment où j'allais pouvoir embrasser Wata chouchou à l'annonce de notre victoire ! Pour cela… Et parce que tu as osé t'attaquer à une fille… Et parce que tu as osé toucher à l'homme dont mon Wata chouchou est amoureux… Tu subiras la colère divine de la déesse Loreena ! »

Le tout suivit d'un rire strident tandis que la légion d'hélicoptères fonçait droit sur la demeure Gillingham…

« Woaw, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu épouser ça ? demanda Chika, les yeux ronds.

- Je préfère ne pas imaginer… » frémit Watanuki, complètement glacé.

C'est alors que l'un des hélicoptères se posa à la hauteur de Loreena.

« Allez ! dit-elle en faisant coulisser la porte, Wata chouchou ! C'est toi qui doit sauver Domeki !

- Merci, Loreena ! dit Watanuki, sincère et radieux en se précipitant vers l'appareil.

- Pourquoi tu l'aides alors qu'il aime quelqu'un d'autre ? S'étonna Chika.

- Je m'en fiche qu'il soit gay ! Il peut bien aimer un mec, s'en foutre complètement de moi, je l'aimerais quand même ! Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux… Et je ne laisserais personne le blesser, ni toucher à son bonheur ! »

Elle referma la porte de l'hélicoptère sur ces paroles.

« … Et ouais ! ça me fait au moins un point commun avec ce veinard de Domeki ! »

_**Au-delà**_

Assise sur une balançoire, depuis laquelle elle observait la terre, Ming Yun se mit à fredonner une comptine de son enfance :

_« Tournes, et tournes en rond… »_

…

_**Boutique de la sorcière des dimensions**_

Yuko laissa échapper son énième bouteille de saké, qui se brisa au sol parmi les cadavres des autres qu'elle avait vidées…

« Yuko, que t'arriva-t-il ? S'inquiéta Mokona noir.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave… Dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse en se tenant le front, recevant la vision douloureuse de Domeki enlevé et roué de coups, et Michiru grièvement blessée et inconsciente, se vidant de son sang dans l'ambulance qui l'emmenait…

- Yuko, je dois te parler, dit Bekko, l'air sérieux, en entrant dans la pièce…

- Plus tard… C'est pas le moment…

- Si, ça l'est. »

D »'un geste décidé, il retira délicatement la boite à musique de sa veste, puis s'agenouilla avec respect devant la sorcière, restée debout , bien que vacillante et à moitié saoule.

« Tu vas… Tu vas… ? » s'étrangla Yuko, un mal de crâne horrible lui battant les tempes.

Combien de fois s'était-elle imaginé cet instant ? Des milliers… Toujours de manière adorablement romantique… Et là … Bekko avait choisit un instant absolument dramatique, ignorant ce qui était arrivé à leurs protégés, et pire que tout, un moment où Yuko était complètement bourrée, et nauséeuse au bord du vomissement !

« Yuko, commença Bekko d'une voix terriblement romantique (comme dans ses rêves), insolemment sexy dans son costume de passeur, les cheveux libres et sans lunettes, je t'aime, et je te prie de bien vouloir répondre à mon amour en acceptant de recevoir ce présent qui a une âme… »

Alors il baissa la tête, attendant la réponse de Yuko…

…

_« Tourne en rond, le cœur des gens… »_

…

_**Pays de Nihon du futur, montagnes, face Nord**_

Le blizzard était d'une rare violence, et la brume envahissait tout. Les garçons tentaient de se repérer grâce à la lumière de la gemme de Mokona, en mode lampe de poche, mais c'était peine perdue…

« Où sont les autres ? Demanda Shaolan clone en voyant qu'il n'y avait plus que son double et la petite mascotte pour rester à ses côtés.

- Ils ont dit que c'était de la folie de poursuivre dans cette direction… Ils sont Tous repartis pour le palais…

- Et toi tu restes ?

- Tu sais que je n'abandonnerais jamais… Toi non plus d'ailleurs !

- C'est juste ! » reconnu Shaolan clone avec presque… Oui, il l'aurait juré, un demi sourire…

Mokona se pelotonna étroitement à l'intérieur de la veste du vrai Shaolan en grelottant.

« Wiiiiz ! Mister Freeze, le glaçon friandise !

- Elle a raison. Trouvons un abri pour la nuit sinon on va geler sur plac… »

Il se courba soudain avec douleur, se tenant la tête dans un cri.

« Shaolan ! s'écria le clone en se jetant près de lui.

- C'est… Watanuki… Murmura l'autre, faiblement. Il a des problèmes… Son cœur… Il a tellement mal… J'ai peur pour lui…

- Je sais que tu l'aiderais volontiers, mais là, nous aussi on a des problèmes, dit le clone en l'aidant à se relever… Le brouillard s'épaissit… Si on trouve un abri, on aura une chance de…

- De cocu, tu peux le dire, ricana Mokona…

- On ferait bien de s'encorder », dit Shaolan en dégainant de quoi arrimer solidement son clone à lui… Il interrompit son geste.

« Dis, ton katana, là… Il lance bien des flammes, non ?

- Oui… Et alors ? Demanda le clone.

- Réfléchis. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, cernées de brume…

« Oups » fit Shaolan clone.

…

_« Et si un jour ta tête ne tourne plus pour moi… »_

…

_**Pays de Nihon du futur, montagnes, face sud**_

De leur côté, Shiroï et Hageshi continuaient eux aussi leur lente progression. Ce côté de la montagne était nettement éclairé par le soleil et beaucoup plus praticable, même au crépuscule…

Mais Shiroï semblait s'affaiblir à chaque pas…

A chaque seconde que la vie d'Umi faiblissait dans l'œuf magique…

« Je t'en pries… Tiens le coup… » implora Hageshi en enlaçant son aimé.

« J'y arriverais… Je te promets que j'irais jusqu'au bout… » répondit le sorcier en l'embrassant amoureusement….

Tout à coup, une onde angoissante fendit l'air, puis toute une série de volutes de fumée noire envahissant l'espace.

Une rupture dimensionnelle, déchirant tout dans une lacération lugubre, et une gigantesque épée apparut sous leurs yeux, suivie d'un corps lourd et imposant…

« Toi… Souffla Shiroï, en pensant reconnaître l'un de ses anciens adversaires.

- Je n'aurais même pas à me salir les mains. Ton désir fou de vivre va bientôt te crever ! » rit « Fei Wan Reed » d'un air ignoble en désignant l'œuf magique autour duquel l'ombre de la mort s'intensifiait comme une tragédie inéluctable…

_« … Alors le monde cessera de tourner avec moi… »_


End file.
